Branwen
by patattack750
Summary: Children. Qrow never thought he would ever have to deal with them. He never wanted one, never asked for one and did just about everything in his power to avoid them. That was until one day his off again on again lover Azure Arc came calling with a text on her death bed that sent him halfway across the world and delivers him a child he never knew he had.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here it is! The fic to replace _endangered Species!_ This is my newest series so stick around! This one's about how Qrow after an apparent act of _kindness_ ended dating a rather stubborn woman and having a kid with her and the ups and downs of Qrow's _unique_ and often lackluster approach to parenting as Jaune Branwen begins! **

* * *

_Pain._  
 _"AHH!"_  
Qrow screamed out loud as a burning lancing pain pierced his arm as the man cried out. The sound of splitting flesh and burning meat filled the air as Qrow grunted in pain. As a decent amount of his body was ripped out as he screamed as a burning lancing agony filled his body as he spat on the cold misty grass as his vision went dim as he tasted blood in his mouth.  
"Qrow, you look hurt!"  
A beautiful _mocking_ voice said as Qrow growled. Gritting his teeth and with a herculean effort, fighting past a wave on nausea raised his head up to see a pair of searing golden eyes that shimmered with a palpable malice and spite. As a gorgeous woman dressed in all red walked in front of him, twin onyx black scimitars that where flaming in hand as the broken moon illuminated the devil in human flesh's form. As Cinder smiled beatifically at Qrow's wounded form.  
"Qrow-  
" _Bitch."_  
 _Fist!_  
 _"AH!"_  
Qrow cried as another flaming spear appeared in mid-air shooting forward and tore his side apart as he screamed in pain as his flesh was split from his bone and the sound of burning fat filled the air.  
"My that was rather rude, didn't your mother ever tell you how to talk to a woman?"  
Cinder asked her voice cooing in a mocking smug tone making Qrow growl at the woman as her voice burned with anger as Qrow spat a wad of blood on her face.  
 _"Phatah!"_  
Qrow's bloody spit hit Cinders face as her mocking serene glare left her face as she seethed at him.  
"You will die for that."

Cinder said in an irritated voice to bothering to wipe his blood off as her cheat began to glow orange as the blood was _singed_ off turning into a fine red mist with a harsh _hiss!_ As she burned off the liquid.  
"I was already dead.'

Qrow said giving a low chuckle as he coughed up a thin line of blood as a _perfectly_ manicured hand reached under his chin cupping up his head as she _smiled_.  
"Yes, but now you will suffer."  
Cinder said as she took a flaming scimitar from her dress, raising it above her head and-  
" _Dad!"_  
 _"Jaune?"_  
Qrow thought as his son's voice filled his ears right before the flaming weapon sliced down on his throat splitting it up and over as a smile filled his face.  
 _Fisht!_ The sound of metal cutting flesh and burning meat filled the air as Qrow gasped.

 _"So... this is it? This is how ole Qrow dies? Well... I can't say it was a bad life, not a great one! Mind you, I was sober far too many times then I would have liked, but it was good.'_ Qrow thought as his vision went dark and the world faded to black a woman chuckled as a scream filled the air along with the sound of more tearing flesh and _cooking_ meat the man smiled as he remembered the sad long and obscure life story what was his.

* * *

 _"Fool!"_  
 _"Ass!"_  
 _"Jerk!"_  
 _"Idiot!"_  
 _"DIrty old bird!"_  
 _"Stuck up brat!"_  
 _"Old bastard!"_  
A pair of burning red eyes yelled as _Azure Arc_ screamed at Qrow. The beautiful black sheep of the Arc family yelling at him with all of her might, as she screamed at her lover.  
 _"Old?! Old!?_ You're calling _me_ old!? You are older than _me!_ In case you forgot _Arc!"_  
Qrow yelled incredulously at the top of his lungs as the spoiled brat Azure glared daggers at him, her burning _red_ eyes glowed like hot coals in her sockets shook with rage as her beautiful pale face twisted into an ugly feral snarl that did _nothing_ to obfuscate her beauty as she smashed her foot on the ground. "I know how to count you dumb _bird!"_ Azure yelled point one of her insanely thing finger accusatorily to the man as Qrow chuckled.  
"Yeah, that's why you ran away from home without any lien right?"  
Qrow poked fun at the woman's _less_ than inspired original escape plan making her fume as she smashed her foot on the ground.

"You are one to talk! When was the last time you stopped drinking into the double digits!? When did you _ever_ stop a shot take in the single numbers!?"  
" _Never._ I can have fun."  
Qrow mocked as the woman glared flashing her fists to her sides.  
"You _dick!"_  
"You _whore!"_  
 _"Fuck you!"_  
"Back at you!"  
Qrow yelled as both adults glared pure death at each other before-  
 _MPPPHH!_  
Instantly flesh met lisp as Azure's face was in his as Qrow wrapped his long well-muscled arms aroudn the thin waist of his on again _off_ again lovers form. As Azure _crashed_ into Qrows body, sealing their lips in a vacuum seal embrace as Qrow lifted her oof the ground and pinned her to a wall of ht dust barn they where arguing around as her legs wrapped aroudn his waist pulling him close to her as their clothes came off...

* * *

Qrow met _Azure,_ love of his life and the _bane_ of his existence in the way that most women in his life did. _Cold, alone dying_ and about to become a _snack_ for Grimm. The then spoiled Arc girl had recently run away from her _cushy_ home in Ansel, the young woman was not satisfied with her comfy college life and eager to get out of her secluded family bubble see the world for it really was!

Only to be like so many other wander seekers to be reminded that the world was _not_ a very forgiving place, nor was it a place for the foolish, as she was beset by Grimm. Surrounded, cut off injured and about to be turned into lunch when Qrow arrived. Qrow came in like a dark night, a blaze of silver and black as he and his custom scyther Harbringer tore apart the Grimm like they were made of tissue. His scythe ripping them apart in bright plums of blood and bone as he butchered his way through the Grimm horde as he saved the dying woman who had the _worst!_

Case of love, at first sight, he had ever seen as the downed admittedly beautifully woman looked up at Qrow in awe. Her burning red eyes an anomaly in her bloodline fixed on him with a _pure_ hero worship. As her torn, _expensive_ blue cloth and armor hung over her alluring frame, made even better by the moonlight.  
As Qrow bowed to the woman taking in her every gentle curve and _bump_ on her body saying that he was just doing his job before walking away bent on going his merry wave having saved a beautiful woman and-  
"Wait! You can't leave me!"  
Azure screamed at the top of her lungs as soon as he began to walk away from her down form. As Qrow sighed as the woman gave him the worst case of puppy dog eyes he had ever seen. _Seriously!_ Not even Summer was this bad Qrow thought as he rubbed his head and sighed. Putting away his scythe _Harbringer_ along with years of bandit training and instincts as he did the one thing he _never_ did. He offered his hand.

Qrow offered for a _reasonable_ fee to take the woman as far as the nearest town to put her ass on a Bullhead back to Ansel before she got herself hurt, or worse and _maybe!_ Get a _hefty_ bounty from her family in the process, after all the Arc's as she clearly was where one of the most if not _the_ most influential families in Remnant. And that made them have _money_ and money paid for _liquor_ the man though evily as Qrow tasted a payday to rival all others approaching as Azure bowed her head rapidly to him as Qrow picked her up.

Dusting the scared woman off noting that besides being beautiful her weapons a longsword and shield with the name _Crocea Mors_ written on it was an excellent weapon. Maybe he could pawn it off if they all went belly up and the Arc's thought he kidnapped their daughter instead of saving her and he ended up running or _flying_ his ass away from Anzel tail between his legs. But that was _just_ a possibility!  
More than likely the Arc's would be over the moon that their child was returned safe and unharmed to them, and they would graciously thank him for his assistance with a generous amount of lien in the process, and he could go on his merry way richer than most people would ever be and walk off smiling into the sunset.  
Needless to say, that did _not_ happen, in fact not only did he _not_ get paid they _never_ even made it back to Ansel, hell they never even got _close._

* * *

Azure was a stubborn woman. She had more willpower than Qrow had expected and was _shockingly_ stalwart when it came to defending her life choices and even when they were _stupid!_ Life choices she fought and argued Qrow down so completely and _utterly_ silencing his points that Qrow swore! She might have been a clone of Summer. As none but, his partner had silenced him with such ease before, and no one but Summer had taken his breath away.  
Azure was gorgeous in a way Qrow had never seen before.

She was tall for a woman nearly six feet with a thin hourglass figure, along with well-built arms with a slim amount of muscles on them. And a type of ethereal curve to her hips that stole his eyes every waking moment. She was a _goddess_ to him, a piece of the divine made flesh which was not only perfect! In every physical way but in the mind as well.

Azure had a body to kill for and a burning desire to not just become better but to be _great_ , that threatened to become a raging inferno and consume her. Azure had one goal and one goal only, to become the greatest huntress ever or _die_ in the process. And she had no intention of going back home no matter how hard Qrow tired to convince her to as after months!

Of pointless arguing, trying to get the rich girl to go home before she died, Qrow decided to cut his losses and living Grimm bait, as he _swore!_ His semblance went into overdrive with Azure as every, single, Beowulf, Ursa, Deathstalker, and Creep found them.  
Every. Single. Day. Was a _bitter_ fight for survival as the Grimm seemed to be locked on to their position like a damn seeker missile as Qrow was forced to fight off a horde of Grimm slaughtering any who came with a practiced ease for the first _week._ But after a month? Of constant _relentless_ assaults by hordes of Grimm Qrow was burnt out, and the woman goddess or not needed to go now.

As Qrow finally! Broke down and _bought_ her a ride to a bullhead dock as he paid for her ticket home and told her it was nothing personal but he liked to breathe more than he wanted to get paid. And she was a five-eleven totem of bad luck as he bid Azure goodbye and went his own way, or he would of if Azure was not only more stubborn that Summer when she got an _idea_ she was also _madly_ in love with him.  
If Qrow looked at Azure as a goddess, she looked at him like a hero. Qrow was everything she ever wanted to be! He was a rogue! Qrow did what he wanted to do! He traveled wherever the hell he wanted to go! Taking out Grimm by the dozens, fighting off bandits, saving people in distress like her and doing most of it _hungover!_  
Azure never liked to drink, she had no stomach for liquor like Qrow did, but her father and more importantly her _mother_ hated it, so anyone who drank was a hero in her eyes. And Qrow? Qrow _liked_ to drink, almost as much as he would _like_ for Azure to go home but that never happened.  
As the woman stubbornly refused to leave Qrows side, even after he sprinted away from her in the town. Intent on leaving the girl in the dust and more importantly in a town that would not kill and her she would be _eventually_ recognized and taken home ridding him of his _extra_ bad luck charm killing two birds with one stone.

Or it would have worked, but being as stubborn as she was Azure _followed_ him. Never giving up the damn Arc stamina even breaking his own, as after a week! Of trying to leave the woman in the dust and a week! Of Azure following him, doggedly pushing across, forests, hills, mountains, and lakes, tracking him like a hound, Qrow decided that if he could not leave her he might as well _use_ her. As he accepted the fact that he had earned himself a _loyal_ follower and he might as well get used to her...

* * *

Azure was not _all_ bad. I mean sure, she couldn't cook, clean, hunt, skin, or track for a damn but she did! Have a sword and shield, and seeing how having only one of them knowing how to fight was a disaster waiting to happen Qrow demanded that if she was his follower she needed to learn to fight, he was tired of defending her all the time and demanded that she learn to fight or she _leave._

An offer she accepted with gust as Qrow grinned seeing an easy way for him to get rid of a pest as he began to _train_ her.  
 _Much_. To his displeasure, Azure was a damn natural. She picked up on _every_ combat style he threw at her like he hit on waitresses. Effortlessly adapting to almost _any_ training method, he taught her, no matter how varied or how exotic, it may be and in the span of two short years of constant training and cohabitation had become a formidable warrior that not even he would want to fight.

A fact that did nothing but bond the two as Azure's hero worship turned to genuine romance for a dashing _rogue!_ That was as noble as he was strong! And hid his true kindness under a blunt cynical attitude and a small lake of hard liquor And Qrow...

Well, he always liked a woman who could kick his ass, started to after _much_ resistance finally return the feelings as a relationship of sorts began.  
This was not a _perfect_ union nothing with Qrow was ever perfect, as over the years Azure had unfortunately picked up on a shocking amount of Qrows habits, all of them bad, mainly his _rampant_ alcoholism, pessimism, a cynical worldview along with a mouth so foul it could strip the paint off a _boat_.

As the girl who before could not even say hell, without yelling _sorry!_ now spoke with a mouth so filthy and rancid it would make a Mistral sailor go deaf as the two _argued, fought,_ had _sex, argued, tried_ to kill one another, and screamed at themselves, repeating this process for over five years as they made their way across Remnant.

* * *

Their chaotic relationship came to a close as one day a fight went too far words where said that _neither_ side meat and they to split up. Qrow didn't see Azure again after that, as almost a year passed before Qrow got a scrolling message from her _demanding_ he come to see her at a town all the way in the ass end of Vacuo. Giving him no other reason or justification for traveling halfway around the world other than her usual threat to be there or _else_ as Qrow sighed.

Maybe Azure wanted him back? Perhaps if he played his cards right then they would be back together again by tomorrow? Qrow thought as he made a continent-spanning journey in a matter of days thanks to his bird form, as he flew across the land he briefly pondered why if Azure was such an irritation to him then why the hell did he not just run from her like this in the beginning?  
Before pushing such thoughts to the back of his head. If he left Azure then who would have kept his drunk ass company for five years? He thought as Qrow flew across the forests of Vale _neatly_ avoiding Patch until finally reaching the wastes of Vacuo, he was more than shocked to find that the address that the scroll provided for him was a _hospital?_

As he landed, at Vacuo General, a surprisingly well lit and well-made hospital for the country that often had problems keeping the lights on for most of its citizens. Qrow shrugged the thoughts off as a hospital was probably _high_ up on what counted as the nation's government on places that needed power. As he walked into the well-lit room he showed a nurse a fox faunus with a _wonderfully_ tight nursing outfit the text as she gasped and rushed him inside.

Where Qrow was taken to the _nursery?_ Of all places as the nurse showed him to a center ails of sleeping baby's cribs where a baby boy, with soft blonde hair and deep crimson eyes, named Jaune laid. At first, Qrow had no idea why the hell the nurse brought him there. So what? A kid was born how did that make this _any_ of Qrow's concern? An answer that the nurse rectified simply by telling him that was his _son_.

* * *

Qrow felt like a sledgehammer hit his chest. As all air left his body, his hands became slick with sweat as a cold hand gripped his heart as he looked at the comfy baby wrapped in a soft blanket. He had a _kid!? He had a kid!?_ _He!_ _Qrow Branwen!_ Bandit legend! Infamous ladies man! Anit hero supreme! And now _father!?_  
Qrow demanded to speak to Azure. He needed to ask why the hell she didn't tell him hey had a kid as-  
His words died on his mouth as the nurse frowned as she put a hand on his shoulder and told him the truth. Azure was _dead_. She was ambushed by Grimm on the way to deliver the baby, and by the time she got there, it was too late.

The doctors had to perform an emergency C section to get Jaune out alive, and the woman only lasted long enough to give him a name Jaune before dying. That was when the doctors discovered instructions written in the dead women scroll inscribed by a previously still alive Azure. With a picture and instructions on it that the man with _his_ face and name Qrow Branwen was the babies father and to give that child to him. A task the hospital _readily_ did as Vacuo did _not_ need another damn orphan in their country as the baby was allowed to say tow more days in the nursery before being _tossed_ almost literally into his arms and they were both kicked out of the door into the wastes. As Qrow balked as his world collapsed as he looked at the softly breathing lump of cloth in a plastic box. He had a _son..._

* * *

"Ok, Jaune! What are the rules again?" Qrow asked his son as they sat on a tree branch. It was near high noon in the Vale forests, not that you could tell with the sky blotted out by a thick grey fog as the father and son _bandit_ duo sat in waiting.  
 _"Never_ tell the truth! _Always_ lie! Women are _only_ as good as their skirt length, shorter the better and! The only unfair fight is one you lose!"  
Jaune said warmly practically bobbing on the balls of his feet. Shaking the tree branch they were perched on as the four-year-old child smiled brightly as his blood red eyes look on at his father as Qrow smiled.  
"Good boy! Now let's get paid!"  
Qrow said as the _target_ passed beneath them as he and Jaune nodded as the caravan of soon to be dead white Fang walked under them as Qrow drew _Harbinger_ and Jaune took our _Cocea Mors_ as their ambush began as they dropped onto the blissfully aware and soon to not be breathing White Fang...

 _"AHH!"_  
A man screamed as Qrow split him in two killing in an instantly ending his life in a shower of blood as he laned on an unaware Fang member. Killing him in a moment covering him in blood as Jaune fell on another man stabbing _Croce Mors_ in-between his neck slicing his throat out and killing him with a wet _slick!_  
As the boy rode the dead man to the ground leaping off him deflecting a half of wild gunfire with his arm rolling out of the way as Qrow blasted him in half with his cannon. Sending the man into bloody confetti as Jaune smiled.  
"That's my boy!"  
Qrow yelled proudly as flashed out against the Fang regaining their wits, stabbing and shooting those that opposed them as he smiled. The Fang proved no challenge, not that he thought they would. Qrow butchered the ones that got in his way with contemptuous ease. Using _Harbinger_ like an artist uses a _paintbrush_ and the Fang were his _paints_ and the world his _canvas._  
 _Fisht!_  
 _Schlert!_  
Blood flew everywhere as Qrow butchered any who stood in his way, with an _artistic_ flare Harbinger flying up at blurring speeds as he killed and slaughtered his way past the fang as-  
 _Bang!_  
Three bullets shot out as Jaune was _shot_ three times in his chest. His aura flashed blue as he took the bullets square in his chest falling to the ground and rolling with the hits as he rolled on the grass, not wasting a moment. Rolling onto the feet of the man who had shot him. Slashing out his sword to slice at the man's ankles. Slicing them apart, making the man yelled as he fell to the ground only for Jaune to put his sword through his neck killing him in a moment.  
"That's my _boy!"_  
Qrow said as the small child in dark combat fatigues smiled warmly at his father. The dark leather armor that kept him safe if his aura and shield failed was dented and pitted in some areas as Jaune frowned, wiping the blood from his mother sword as Qrow smiled. Bang!  
A bullet shot Jaune in the _head_ sending him crashing into the forest floor with a long groan as Qrow grinned.  
"Pay attention kiddo! Or you might just end up _dead!"_  
Qrow yelled his son flipping him off groaning in pain as he and Qrow leaped back into the fray as they _butchered_ the Fang.

* * *

"Dad! Can I have some alcohol?"  
Jaune asked his father as he pilfered lien form a dead man's body. Searching and stripping the corps of anything valuable as Qrow balked.  
 _"Jaune!_ What did I say about you drinking!?"  
"Only if I have my _sippy cup!"_  
"Damn right! And make sure you mix in some milk with it so you don't get hurt ok?"

"Ok, dad."

"Good! I can't be a bad influence now can I?"

Qrow asked as he took what little lien was left form the dead Fang in front of him, as Jaune _mixed_ and drank his drink. As the two had butchered the Fang caravan earing a hefty but _costly_ paycheck in the process as Qrow sighed heavily. Taking then giving his son his sippy cup of whiskey putting an _extra!_ Amount of liquor in it as Qrow put down the dead man's lien as he sighed.  
"Jaune. I need to talk to you."  
"Yes, dad?" Jaune asked red eyes wide with curiosity his face still stained with blood as Qrow sighed.  
"Jaune.. you need to go away for a while...

Qrow said avoiding his son's eyes as Jaune cocked his head.  
 _"Go away._.. where am I going?"  
"You... you are going to go live with your _aunt..._

* * *

 _"I'm lost!"_ Ruby said whining out loud as the four-year-old girl whined in public. Trudging through the busy Patch marketplace lost and confused as she wandered around her island home of Patch. This was the _worst_ case for Ruby! Not only had she been finally! Trusted to got out to do some _light_ grocery shopping without an adult or sisterly superiors by her family! She had gotten lost! She didn't get the right food and-  
 _"AH!"_  
Ruby cried as she bumped into someone as the girl fell on her back, bruising her leg and making her whimper as she looked up.  
 _"Hey!-_  
"I'm sorry! I didn't see you!" A boy with blonde hair and red eyes wearing some type of patched leather armor? Said as he reached out a hand and helped Ruby up to her feet as she sniffled.  
"Thank you. My name is Ruby Rose. N- nice to meet you."

The girl wearing a light red shirt and a short crimson skirt with several pink flowers embroidered on it said. Remembering how her mother told her to be polite to strangers as Jaune smiled.  
"I'm Jaune Branwen-  
 _"Branwen?_ My aunt is called that."  
"Is her name _Raven!?"_  
"Yes!"  
"Do you know where I live?!" Ruby asked as Jaune blinked owlishly at her.  
"Maybe? I have a map is this your house?"

Jaune said showing Ruby the _rough_ bruised liquor stained drawing that Qrow had given him as she gasped.  
 _"Yes!"_  
"Great! let's go together!" Jaune said as both he and Ruby begna to walk to _thier_ home...

* * *

Ruby was happy, no she was _bursting!_ With joy as she held hands with the boy she just ran into in her hometown. The boy Jaune was apparently the nephew of her aunt Raven and that meant that he was her family! And Ruby loved her family. As she and Jaune walked hand in hand to thier Patch home as they followed their map. Jaune was smiling knowing that Ruby was a good person for _A._ She was nice. And _B._ She had a _short_ skirt and like his dad said, the shorter a woman's skirt the better she was! And Ruby was _definitely_ a good girl.

"So you are Aunt Raven's nephew?"  
Ruby asked as she looked up to the boy in black leather armor? It looked like as Jaune wore something that would not be out of place on her Aunt's body as Jaune nodded to her.  
"Yeah! I'm her brother's son, so she's my aunt! I think that's how it works, right?"  
Jaune asked as he scratched his chin, not sure how the family worked or how his aunt would react to him showing up as he and Ruby made ther way up the gravel dirt road walking through the tall trees of Patch on another dreary overcast day as they walked to her house. The two walking hand in hand on the dull overcast Patch day as the children moved through the forest.  
"So you must be uncle _Qrow's_ son!"  
Ruby said practically squealing as she looked ready to _pop!_  
"Yeah, he's my dad! And he's awesome!"  
"Really!? I always wanted to meet him! My mom and aunt _always_ talk about him!"  
"Really? What do they say?"  
Jaune asked not sure how anyone could ever have anything but positive things to say about his amazing father. Qrow was the best dad ever!  
"They say he was a _drunk!"_  
Ruby said bluntly not know the insult that Jaune did _not_ think was an insult as he smiled.

"He is! He loves drinking, I also like it."  
Jaune said as Ruby gasped!  
"He lets you drink _grown-up water_?!"  
"Sure, as long as I use my sippy cup that is."  
"Your _sippy cup?"_  
"Yeah, it's the only way I can drink liquor. As long as I have _milk!_ Without it, it's bad for me." Jaune explained sagely as Ruby nodded solemnly, already knowing the healing powers of milk as she agreed with him. As she held the boy's hand blushing at seeing how the boy's arm muscles were ther. As she noticed that Jaune's skin was not only hard, like her own father's our Aunt's he also had three _scars?_ On his neck that ran down his leather armor to his chest and-  
"Ruby? Is this it?"  
Jaune asked as the tow appears in front of a large log house as Ruby squealed.  
"Yes! We made it back in time!"  
Ruby said as she _dragged_ Jaune into her hose. As Ruby pulled her new friend and cousin? Into ther door taking out the long rope necklace on her neck as she put her special! House key inot her house smiling widely as she had to reach! for the doorknob to unlock it as she let Jaune and her inside.

* * *

 _"Hello!_ I'm _home!"_  
Ruby asked as she walked into her house as no answer came to her as she frowned. 'No one's home?"  
Jaune asked walking inside instantly taking int he surrounds. The walls, floors, and ceiling were all made of brown hardwood. There were several lush carpets strewn throughout the entire house along with a smattering of furniture. Sofa's couches, chairs and a variety of love seats were scattered haphazardly in the room. Along with a tv set in the back to the living room as Jaune nodded.  
"Looks like it, mom dad and Raven went out for training? Yang is with them too!" Ruby said as Jaune nodded noting that besides the window in the back the house had little entry points and was reasonably easy to defend, should they get attacked at the time.  
"Yang? Who's _Yang?"_  
"Oh! She's my big sister! And she's _your_ sister too!" Ruby said as Jaune frowned.

"I don't think that's how it, but she sounds nice!" Jaune said as Ruby nodded.  
"She's the best and oh! Do you want some cookies!?"  
" _Cookies?"_  
"Yeah! My mom says you always welcome people into your house with food so do you want some cookies?"  
"Sure?"  
"Great! let me get them!"  
Ruby said zipping off in a shower of Red Roses?  
As she ran into the kitchen leaving Jaune alone.  
"Might as well sit."  
He said aloud moving to a blue love seat leaping into the chair, having to clear the base of it as he sank into the plush love seat. Enjoying having a soft place to sit on that was not grass or a corpse as he rested. Sighing heavily as-  
 _"Ruby!_ Did you order something?" A calm, soothing voie said as the door begna to open and-  
"Hey, little sister! I'm back!"  
A happy feminine younger voice said as Jaune lept out of his seat gulping.

 _"Ok, Jaune! Just say hi! Dad said they would love you! You are family they have to love you right?"_  
Jaune thought sweating nervously as he went to the door and-  
 _Silver._ A beautiful woman with long flowing black hair and sharp silver eyes paused as she froze in the doorway, holding a brown package that Jaune recognized as his own and-  
 _"Ruby?_ Did you bring a friend over?"  
The woman asked giving Jaune a nervous look and-  
"Sis! Where are-  
Another girl about Jaune sage maybe older? Walked in with long blonde hair wrapped in twin unruly ponytails, missing her front two teeth with lilac eyes walked in. Pausing as she saw Jaune for the first time freezing as-  
"Who the _hell_ is this?" The girl asked as-  
 _"Yang! Language!"_  
A angry voice growled that made Jaune flinch said as an intimidating woman walked inside, glaring at the girl that looked like the _nice_ version of her as she glared at her before looking at Jaune.  
"Who are-  
 _"Raven Branwen?_ "  
Jaune asked noticing the same blood eyes and dark hair as his dad as the woman paused.  
"Yes. That is my name _child._ How do you know it, and why are you in my house?"

Raven asked as Jaune gulped reaching into his pocket and pulling out a letter.

"I have this for you," Jaune said as he walked up to the woman as she cocked her head, blinking owlishly at him as Jaune gave her the tattered damp letter.  
Raven took the letter deftly form his hand gasping as she recognized the Branwen family seal on the top as she opened the latter.  
" _Hey, Ray! It's me, Qrow. I know that we have not seen or talked with each other since... you know... but! I had a kid! Look after him for a minute while I make sure people don't kill him K? Ps. His name's Jaune. He likes chicken nuggets and takes his liquor mixed with milk. DO NOT! Let him take it straight FYI._  
Raven's eye _twitched,_ as a vein popped! On her skin as she looked at Jaune. Bending down to see at eye level as his blood red eyes, that was a dead ringer for her brothers, and her own. As she saw his short blonde hair and smelled the blood in him.  
"What is your name child?"

Raven asked not believing what she was reading let alone seeing as-  
" _Jaune Branwen."_  
"Who is your father?"  
 _"Qrow Branwen."_  
 _"What?!"_  
The woman in silver yelled as-  
 _"Honeys!_ I'm back!"  
A cheery voice said as a tall blonde man walked into the house as the looked at Jaune and coked his head.  
"Oh? Did Ruby bring a friend?" The man asked as Raven pulled him to her side.  
"Tai. This is Jaune." Raven said her arm trembling as she ground her teeth.  
"Hey there Jaune! Name's Tai! You can call me Tai and-  
"He's Qrow's son."  
Tai chocked.  
 _"What?!"_  
"He's Qrow's son. And he's asked me to watch him for a while."  
"A while?! What a while?! When did Qrow have a kid!?" Tai yelled as-  
"Umm excuse me? Aunt Raven?" Jaune asked as Raven froze before a forced smile came on her face as she bent over to stare Jaune in the face.  
"Yes Jaune, what is it?"  
"Ummm did you read the back of the letter?"  
"The back?"  
"Yeah. Dad didn't want y _ou_ to raise me...  
"What? Then-  
"He wanted the _good_ mom with the _short_ skirt Summer? To look after me, he said you where an _angry, edgy bird_ who wouldn't know good tastes it if bit her in the ass and should not be let within five yards of a child let alone be allowed to guard one. He just told me to get the letter to you first for some reason."  
Jaune said in an even tone as Raven's eye twitched and a red vein popped over her eye and-  
 _"Enough!_ Jaune, _sweetie,_ let me read that." Summer said taking the letter from Ravne before she snapped! As she read the back.  
" _Summer, I know we didn't leave on the best terms but-_  
 _"Ok, look, I'm **not** gonna bullshit you ok? I need someone to look after my kid, and you are it. And **before!** You get all mad, and come looking for me whips out don't worry. I just need you to look after, **clothe, feed, provide shelter** alogn with physical **and** emotional support to my kid for a period of time, probably a number of years while I travel. I know you won't turn down someone in need **espically** a kid so here. Have fun!"_

 _FISHT!_  
Summer tore the paper in half as her eye twitched as she bent down to see Jaune at eye level her voice _painfully_ measured to not scare the child.  
"Jaune. You are going to stay with us for a while, while I find your father and think of ways to make him wish he was _never_ born ok?"  
"What?'  
"Don't you worry about it! Yang! This is Jaune! He's your cousin!"  
Summer said as Yang who had been looking cautiously at Jaune now smiled warmly at him.  
 _"Sweet!_ I got a cousin!"  
Yang said pounding her fist together as-  
 _"Mom!"_  
Ruby said running back form the kitchen hugging her mother tight as Summer leaped! To catch the dropping plate of cookies as she smiled.  
"Hello Ruby, I take it that these are for Jaune?" "Yeah! I wanted to give my cousin some cookies!"  
"Ruby you are a good girl, now everyone! Time for dinner!"  
"Sum I-  
 _"TAI_! I said its time for dinner." Summer said grinding her teeth as Tai and Raven backed off as they gulped in fear as dinner was made.

* * *

"So Jaune, tell me about yourself...  
Tai said as he looked at Yang's cousin? A short blonde boy who was dressed in what looked like patched together black leather armor, that had seen its fair share of use and abuse, as -  
"So _cous!_ What's in your package?"  
Yang asked Jaune as the boy had yet to open his package that Qrow managed of time perfectly! With his arrival as Jaune smiled at her.  
"Oh! Let me show you!"  
Jaune said reaching for his package and-  
 _Whap!_  
 _"AH!"_  
"No opening things at the dinner table Jaune! Go back to your food!"  
Summer said happily her right eye twitching _violently_ as Jaune backed off goign back to his spaghetti as Summer seated.  
"So Jaune how is your father? Last time I saw my partner he was going out for a drink, that so far has taken him almost seven _years!"_  
Summer growled _bending_ her fork with her hand as her aura flared silver.

"He's fine. Last time I saw him was when he sent me here." Jaune said as he ate his spaghetti as Sumer ground her teeth.  
"Oh really? When did he send you here? How far away is he?"  
"Last time I checked? We were about _forty_ miles out."  
"Forty miles!? How did you even get here?!"  
"I _walked."_  
" You walk?!"  
"I couldn't afford a bullhead ticket, so I walked."  
"But we are on an island! How did you get to the island?"  
 _"Stowed_ away on a boat."  
 _"Cool!"_  
"Yang!"  
"Sorry...  
"So he let's kid own child walk forty miles alone and undefended!?"  
"No. I was not undefended, for most of the trip I had this."  
Jaune said unpacking his package forgetting about Summer's rule as she showed off-  
"That's so cool!"  
Ruby said as Jaune pulled out a sword and shield and-  
"Those are _remarkable_ weapons. Where did you get those?" Raven asked eyeing the master crafted weaponry that while antiquated was far better than most and-  
"They belonged to my mother."  
Jaune said as Summer _tasted_ blood.  
"Oh, your mother! I bet she is just _thrilled!_ To know her child is running around without her knowledge and no husband to look out for his son!"  
"Not really, I don't think she cares much."  
"What!? Why would she not care for her own child?"  
"Becuase she's dead," Jaune said a small frown on his face as-  
"I'm sorry."  
Summer's anger died in a moment as she switched to her usual carrying demeanor as she put a hand on the boy's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry about your mom. I didn't mean anything by what I said." Summer said her eyes losing all form of hostility as she went into _comfort_ mode.  
"It's ok. I never knew her, so I don't mind. She died when I was born, so I never met her. For most of the time it was me and my dad really so I didn't get attached to her."  
Jaune said shrugging his shoulders as he took out his sippy cup form his box and began to sip.  
 _"Apple juice?_ " Raven asked as Jauen shook his head.  
"No whiskey mixed with milk."  
Jaune said drinking his liquor and-  
 _Whap!_  
Raven knocked the drink out of his hand as Jaune whined.

"AH! Hey! What gives?"  
"Jaune! You are a _child!"_  
"And?"  
"A child does not get to drink alcohol Jaune!"  
"But it's in my sippy cup!"  
"What does that have to do with it?!"  
"Dad says if you drink liquor form your sippy cup it's ok!"  
"I'm going to kill him.'  
Summer growled and-  
 _"Jaune!_ You spilled ketchup on your sword!"  
Ruby said pointed to a small red stain on it as Jaune blinked.  
"Nah, that's blood. I still have some from the Fang convoy."  
Jaune said as the table went still.  
"Did you say...  
Tai trial doff as-  
"Blood," Raven said ripping the sword from his hand as she saw the red stain on it.  
"Jaune, whose blood is this?"  
"Don't know, probably the guy who I killed?" Jaune deadpanned as-  
"You kill people?!"  
Yang balked an _interested_ look in her lilac eyes as Ruby whimpered and-  
"Yeah, me and dad kill lot's of people. _Only_ bad guys, it's the Branwen way! Or so he said."  
Jaune said shrugging nonchalantly as-  
"Jaune. You don't have a change of clothes do you?"  
Summer asked eying the weapons in his hands as Jaune nodded.  
"No. I only have my armor, why?"  
"You need a bath. If you are going to stay here, I have to make sure you are clean!" Summer said hiding her anger under a serene smile as Jaune nodded.

* * *

 _"You are surprisingly clean."_ Summer noted as despite wearing the same armor for who knows how long Jaune was oddly _clean._  
His slim young body was _not_ filthy as she expected and besides the smell of liquor on his breath and the scars...  
Summer counted _three_ separate bullet wounds on his chest. Stitched in a neat pattern with corresponding exit wounds on his back and a number of scratches and claw marks on him from Grimm she guessed as she bathed Jaune. Standing on the side of the tub, cleaning the boy just how she cleaned her own children. Jaune was surprisingly complacent as Summer cleaned him. The only real difference between him and Ruby or Yang besides the fact that he was a _boy_ there was no real difference with him.  
She washed his badly, shampooed his hair all things that Jaune took without instance. As she washed her new child.  
"Jaune, do you knew where your father is?" Summer asked pouring a small bucket of warm water over his head as he shook his messy blonde hair.  
 _"Nope."_  
Jaune replied calmly as Summer rinsed his hair.

"Do you have any idea where he is?"  
"Nope. Last time we spoke, he said he was going to try to take the heat off of us."  
"The _heat?"_  
"The last time we fought we attacked a White Fang convoy. After that, the Fang put a hit out on us. He went to kill the ones that are trying to kill us. He said he would come back to pick me up when it was all said and done."  
Jaune said closing his eyes as Summer poured conditioner over his head. Lathering up his hair as she smoothed it out.  
"How... how is Qrow? Is... is he eating well?"  
"Not really. We don't eat much."

'I see...  
Summer said nothing the child was around ten to _twenty_ pounds underweight for his age as Summer sighed. He needed to eat more, she would have to buy more food for him. Cook for him, put him in school along with a _plethora_ of other tasks.

 _"Dammit, Qrow! Why did you dump your kid on me?!"_ Summer thought hating the fact that her ex-boyfriend and partner had literally come back into her life in the _worst_ way possible. Tossing a kid underweight, alone and armed!? Who not only had fought but killed a man!? Multiple men!? Summer sighed knowing that she needed to sort this out and figure out how to handle a new child.

"Jaune do you know who your mother was?"  
Summer asked hoping to get a name from his mouth and finding out who the other side of his family was. Hopefully taking him home to them and-  
'Not really. Dad never talked about her much. All I know is she died for me to be born."

Jaune replied as hope form the mother's side died off in a moment.  
"I'm sorry. I know she loved you very much though."  
"Really? Why do you think she loved me?"  
Jaune asked a curious tone in his voice as Summer paused.  
"Jaune, she was your mother. Of course, she loved you _very_ much."  
"How could she? She died right after I was born. How could she ever love me if she never _met_ me?"  
"Because she was your mother. All-  
 _"Most_ mothers love their children, and I am sure she was no different." Summer said running a hand over his hair as he sighed.  
"I... I hope so... I want her to love me... "I'm sure she did. Now take a break, and let me wash your hair. You need to get ready for bed ok?"

"Ok," Jaune said as Summer dunked his head in water as they finished his bath.

* * *

This was _not_ how Jaune thought he would be ending his day. As he blushed brightly and coughed heavily currently Jaune was wearing a very bright! Dress as he wore a shirt from his cousin Yang? Who had let him borrow her shirt and shorts?  
As he sat in his makeshift bed in the Rose, Branew Xiao-Long household. As he covered himself up in a pair of blankest as he closed his eyes.  
"I guess I wait till dad gets back," Jaune said as he closed his eyes and went to sleep... Or he would have like to if he was not suddenly and _rudely_ awakened.  
"Hey! Hey Jaune! Wake up!"  
A voice said as Jaune woke up groggily to a pair of lilac eyes looking down on him.  
"Yang? What are you-  
"Come on! We got to go! I already bribed Ruby, but we don't have much time!"  
"Time for what Yang? What's going on?"  
"We! Are going to find your _dad!"_  
Yang said as Jaune felt his heart sink.

* * *

Five hours later Jaune _knew_ they had made a mistake. He and Yang had been walking _deep_ in the woods of Patch in the middle of the night with only twin flashlight between them for light to find his _dad._ A quest that Jaune knew was dubious at best as the two made their way into the woods.  
Yang had told him that his dad was _probably_ here!  
Here was a barn at the far end of a four-mile hike through the twisted gnarled near pitch black woods of Patch. A walk Jaune only endured for _two_ reasons. One he recognized the point of her map as a _legitimate_ hideout spot his dad would use.  
Two, Yang was going to go with our without him and he would prefer that she go with him. A thought she shared as Yang had said herself. Jaune had the weapons. That's why he was there to protect her. Yang was going to go by herself. And Jaune knew for a _fact_ that Grimm lived in these woods.

And letting his cousin get eaten alive on the first day of their meeting seemed in bad taste, so he held off on that.  
Instead, he kept quiet, following Yang outside as Ruby _whimpered_ in her room. Trying and _failing_ to have them stay. As Yang just pushed more cookies at her as Jaune followed the elder sibling out, keeping _Crocea Mors_ drawn as he followed Yang. Yang talked loudly about any and everything. From her school that she hated apparently. A fact Jaune could sympathize with. Jaune never went to school and the fact that he might have to spend long hours sitting in a dim room learning about dead men all day was a _serious_ buzz kill. As Yang had so deftly put it. As Jaune smiled and nodded as the two made their way into the forest.  
Traveling deep into the woods, far past the point of an easy return as Jaune frowned, they were far, _far_ away from their house now. The woods had taken on an unhealthy look. As the trees looked like gnarled, twisted mutations of normal tree life, fille the air. As Jaune felt a tremor of unease fill his spine as he gripped his sword tighter and-  
 _"There!"_  
Yang said suddenly as she pointed to a large broken and battered barn house with dry chipping red paint that looked like it had not been used in over a decade as Jaune narrowed his eyes.  
Something was wrong and-  
 _"Come on!_ " Yang shouted as she ran up to the barn as Jaune instantly felt something off about the situation as he called out.  
"Yang _wait!"_  
Jaune yelled as yang reached the barn house pulling open the door as Jaune's fears became reality as a pair of red eyes looked down at Yang.  
"Uncle Qrow?"  
Yank asked blinking owlishly at the Beowulf that had been sleeping in the bar as it growled sensing new flesh as it rose a clawed hand over its head and brought it down on Yang.  
 _"Down!"_  
Jaune yelled tackling Yang to the side screaming as he felt his aura flare up as the Grimm struck his back tearing Yang's shirt as he growled.  
Rolling with the hit and pushing Yang out of the way as the monster charged him only for Jaune to slash out with his sword. Impaling it in the heart killing it instantly and-  
"Jaune! You did it! You are awesome!"  
Yang said lilac eye wide in praise as-  
"We are not done yet."  
Jaune said as several more pairs of red eyes filled the gloomy tree line as more Grimm became attracted to them as-  
"Yang get behind me," Jaune said as his blonde cousin got behind him and gripped his shoulder as the first Creeps cam out of the tree line.

Jaune did the only thing he could think of. _Buy time._ He knew he was going to die and probably Yang to so he decided to buy his cousin a few more minutes of life.

"Yang run!"

Jaune said as e ran into the treeline, hoping to kill _one_ Grimm allowing the rest to focus on him and letting Yang escape. A plan that went about as well as one coudl hope as an Ursa batted him down with the force of a pile driver. Knocking the weapons out of his arms, and coming down on him jaw snapping and-  
 _Iron._  
Jaune tasted iron as the Grimm _popped_ like a water balloon as silver? Rose petals fell aroudn him, as Summer appeared out of thin air popping the Grimm as Jaune -  
 _"YANG!"_  
An angry feminine voice yelled as Raven stepped out of a glowing red _portal?!_  
 _"She can really make portals?!"_  
Jaune thoguht as his dads warning about his aunt prove true as Raven stepped out of the portal glaring death into _both_ them as they _gulped._

"Out of all the _irresponsible! Foolish! Insane_ things you coudl do! You do this!?"  
Raven yelled as she lectured Yang and Jaune. Well, she scolded Yang, as it was well established despite Jaune's protest that this incident was Yang's fault. As Ruby had in the end tattled to her parents about what happened allowing the rescue attempt that saved both of their lives. As the tale, Ruby said indicated that Yang pressured Jaune into going, and now she was getting the third-degree from her mother while Summer fussed with his back.  
Putting a salve on his back as she checked the bruised back of his. Not that she needed to, Jaune was used to heavier strikes than the Ursa gave him. And after _many_ hours of convincing Jaune had talked both Summer, Raven and Tai down from glowering mad to only _irritated._  
As Raven's lecture came to an end and Summer finally let his back alone. The three children were all given a parent to sleep with as promises of no more lectures tonight but _punishments_ tomorrow where issues. As Ruby went with her father, Yang and Raven slept together. Jaune was once again put back in bed. This time with Summer at his side, holding him close and wrapping her long arms around as he closed his eyes this was not what he was expecting out of a new family but it was ok. " _At least Yang and Ruby like me."_ Jaune thought as he closed his eyes and went to sleep as his new life began.

* * *

 **An: There! Done! The first chapter of Branwen is complete! This is my newest series and it will be updated after Jauen Torchwick until that fic get's replaced! As it's next chapter will be the last one! So look forward to it! This fic will mainly be about Jaune growin up as Qrow's kid and him living with Ruby and Yang. The three growing up as sibling couisn and maybe _more?_ As they go through life and _eventually_ go to Beacon. Hope you liked it and all coments wer welocm. Untilt he next chapter? Have a good day.**


	2. Cat's in the cradle

**AN: Here it is! The next chapter of Branwen! In this one we get a glimpse of life with the Xiao-long Rose Branwen household! We see how Jaune's doing with his family and how they react to him!  
**

* * *

Life was... _interesting_ for Jaune as his eyelids flicked open as he rose from his bed. His _rich_ crimson eyes flashed open as he saw the sparse spartan corridor he called a room. Or well it _would_ have been scattered and spartan, with a bare minimal amount of decorations but one did not have a bland room with _sisters_ like his.  
As the once drab wooden walls that he called home were now littered with what could only be described as _frilly_ red roses. As his walls now had a long line of red roses along with long pink streams adored with large white roses that had been expertly and more importantly _lovingly_ crafted into them. As his walls now had an oddly girlish look to them making him grimace.

As his bare feet hit the floor, Jaune loved being up early. It was during this time that he could be at peace. A rare thing in his new home. Or well not new he was a resident here for over two _years_ and was now six almost seven years old. As Jaune reached for _Crocea Mors_ taking up his mother's ancestral sword and shield. As he took up his weapon avoiding the countless number of small toys his younger sister had left strewn across his room as he took his blade and shield and went outside. The morning was a cool one as most Patch mornings are. As Jaune took his word in hand, Jaune had little time. He needed to get in at least one hour of training before his moms or to be precise one of them woke up.

She had _explicitly_ induced Jaune that there was to be _no!_ Training in her home before eight am! And Jaune's insistence on practice had raised his adopted mother's hackles more than once. A shiver that had _nothing_ to do with the morning air rippled down his spine, as images of flashing silver entered his head as Jaune shuddered.  
"Fous Jaune, you can do this."  
Jaune said as he took a firm stance. Gripping his sword tightly felling the morning breeze as-  
The sound of reality being torn apart filled the air as Jaune froze as a glowing red portal opened behind him as a figure stepped out. As Jaune went _ramrod_ straight as a loud _gulp!_ Filled the air as Jaune began to shake.

"Hey, aunt Raven... _Good mor-_  
"Jaune. You know Summer said _not_ to train this early."  
Raven asked a smug smile on her face as she walked out to see her nephew standing far away from their house. A sword and shield in his hand that he was not allowed to use this early in the morning if at all.  
"Is there a reason why my dear nephew is outside this early in the morning?"  
Raven asked a thin smile creeping on her lips as Jaune gulped as his mouth began to stutter as he began to panic.  
"I was just...  
"Just?"  
"I was just out for some air!"  
Jaune said hoping to get out of his aunt's glare, but he knew better as Raven chuckled.  
"And you needed a sword _and_ shield to do that?"  
Raven asked as Jaune winced.  
" I thought that they..."  
"Jaune. A Branwen does not lie. Tell me why you are out here when Summer specifically stated that you are not to train before school?"  
Raven asked her burning crimson eyes a dead ringer for his own glaring down on him as Jaune flushed.  
"I... I need to get stronger."  
"Why?"  
"To protect me."  
"Just yourself? Or do you seek to protect others?"  
Raven asked a curious look in her eyes as Jaune matched her stare.  
"No. I also want to protect my family."  
"And who is your family?"  
"You. Mom, _Uncle daddy_ _Tai-_  
"Just call him Tai... _please..."_  
"My sisters. I want to get stronger to protect them all."  
Jaune said in a steely voice as Raven smiled.  
"A good answer. Now defend yourself!"  
Raven said suddenly drawing her sword blurring to her nephew as Jaune smiled as his shield was raised as a clang of sparks filled the air as the duel was on.

* * *

Over thirty minutes later Jaune was on his rear, his breathing coming out hollow and horse as he struggled to catch his breath. A rough couch left his body as Raven smirked at her panting Nephew.  
"That was good Jaune. That will be enough for the day, you have learned the Branwen way."  
Raven said smiling warmly to her nephew as she walked over to his panting form.  
"Thanks! Aunt! I... _I try!"_  
Jaune said covered in sweat as Raven lifted him up with one arm.  
"Good. Now let's go it would not do for your mom to see you up and covered in sweat, you are a growing boy after all, and you know how Summer feels about your training. You need your rest"  
Raven said as Jaune smiled a broken exhaustion-fueled grin to her as she lifted her exhausted nephew over her shoulder carrying him like a burlap sack back into their house as the orange sun crested the horizon and their day began.

* * *

 _"Jaune!_ Get up! It's time for breakfast!"  
A _sharp_ inhumanly sweet voice said as Jaune groaned.  
"His muscles ached, and he felt like he had been rocked by another Ursa. As a low groan left his mouth as he forced his eyes open. Once again the bland wooded roof of his room greeted him now decorated with dozens of dozens of bright silver stars that glowed in the dark. As several comets, moons, and sparkles filled the air as Jaune sighed.

Walking out of his bed, grimacing as his pain-wracked muscle practically begged for him to sit back down. As he fought back his exhaustion getting up groggily as-  
 _"Jaune! Hurry up!_ If you don't get down soon, Ruby will eat all of our pancakes!"  
Summer chided happily as Jaune sighed, the rumbling in his stomach confirming that if he did not get down soon, his breakfast would be all but ruined. As Jaune let out a low groan as he took off his still sweat-stained light pajamas of a t-shirt and sleep pants as he gave one last yawn as he went to get dressed.  
As soon as he was dressed in his regular clothes as he walked out of his room. As soon as he stepped outside the rich, thick aroma of his adoptive mothers home cooking filled the air. As Jaune's mouth began to water as the low hanging clouds of Summer's food lifted his hopes as Jaune ran down the stairs.  
As he bounded down the thickly wooded stairs, the polished wooden floors greeted him as he ran inot the packed kitchen where a blur of silver was moving back and forth like a giant hummingbird.

 _"Jaune! Good morning!"_  
A sharp voice said as Jaune was wrapped up in a tight warm hug. As Jaune felt, his bones practically _melt_ in the sheer warmth of the embrace as his _mother_ held him.  
"How is my favorites son this morning?"  
Summer asked her rich silver eyes radiating pure love, and raw compassion as Jaune blushed.  
"I'm fine- _Mom Summer."_  
Jaune said as Summer smirked.  
"Jaune! I told you already a thousand times! I'm your _mom_. Just call me _mom."_

Summer said rubbing his head making him blush as she-  
"Mom! The _cookies!"_  
"Oh no! Sorry Ruby! Love you Jaune breakfast is on the table!"  
Summer said flying off to a smoking stove as-  
 _"Jaune!"_  
A blur of red said as a wave of red roses filled the air as small meteor slammed into Jaune's side. As a red comet clung to his side as a stream of red roses fell around him as his younger sister clung onto him. "Hey Ruby, how are you?"  
Jaune asked rubbing his younger sibling dark red hair as Ruby's grip latched onto his waist as she hugged her brother tightly.

"Fine! How are you?"  
Ruby asked her face turning a shade of red to match the frilly red roses on her dress as she hugged him tightly.

"Great a bit tired but I'm fine."  
Jaune said as-  
"Cookies are done!"  
Ruby left his side so fast it was almost comical as she blurred to her place at the table, taking her booster seat as-  
" _Sup bro!_ How's it _Yanging?"_  
A firm cock voice asked as a strong arm was pulled across his neck as Jaune was put into a tight headlock as a wave of yellow flowed over his vision as his other sibling greeted him.  
"Hey, Yang! Nice to see you too!"

Jaune said grimacing wincing in pain as Yang but him in a loving headlock before letting him go.  
'I could be worse! I mean I could look like _you."_  
Yang said giving Jaune a vicious smirk as Jaune sighed as-  
 _Whap!_  
 _"Ow!"_  
"Yang. Don't insult your cousin.'  
Raven said hitting her daughter on the head with the base of her sword, walking into the dining room as Yang groaned rubbing her head.  
"So you hit _me_ instead?"  
Yang complained as Raven nodded.  
"If you were less rude you would not need to be... _disciplined."_  
 _"Chil abuse!"_  
"I _feed_ you."  
"You _hit_ me!"  
"Your aura is unlocked. You can take a hit or two; you are my daughter after all."  
Raven said cooly making Yang fume as she turned to Jaune.

"Good morning Nephew. I trust you had a nice _uninterrupted_ sleep?"  
Raven asked smirking at Jaune as he returned it. "Yes aunt, I had a nice long sleep."  
"Good. See to it that you continue to sleep so... peacefully."  
"Ugh! Why do you always talk like that?"  
Yang asked the eight-year-old rolling her eyes as Raven sighed.

"Why do I have such an ungrateful daughter?"  
"I'm not ungrateful!"  
"I give you food, shelter, and water and all I get is sass? How is that not ungrateful?"  
"No one told you to have a kid."  
Yang said as Raven flinched.  
"Why-  
"Now dear, no fighting your daughter. Yang. Be nice to your mother."  
Tai said walking int the room yawning loudly as he surveyed his family.  
"Jaune! Morning!"  
Tai said smiling brightly at _his_ son as Jaune blsuehd.  
"Hello, _Uncle-_  
 _"Dad.'_  
Jaune said as Tai smirked.  
"Still going on with the whole Uncle business? Hah! I like it!"

Tai said grinning widly flashing Jaune a pair of finger guns as Raven sighed.  
 _"Don't_ encourage him."

Raven said as Tai and she went to sit as Yang dragged Jaune to his seat, grumbling about old birds. As she did Jaune could not help but notice and marvel at how Yang changed over the years.  
Ever since his first night with them two years ago when Yang took him on a mission for her uncle that ended up with him taking an Ursa strike from her and almost getting eaten to save her life Yang had _matured._

To put it slightly. She had taken on the mantle of the _eldest sibling_ , and justly making Jaune and Ruby _her_ responsibility.  
She took it upon herself to look out for them, making sure they got to school on time, that hey both! Packed and ate thier lunches she helped them with their homework an espically good factor as when Jaune first came to Patch well...  
He couldn't _read..._

He could make out enough words to occasionally guess to a varying degree of accuracy where he was going, but extensive reading was a no go.  
When he first started school, there was an uproar about why a five-year-old could not read. When Jaune told his mothers? About it, Summer had to be held back form charging out of ther hod her strange shortswords in her hands cursing his father to the grave for not being a damn parent, and spending his time chasing skirts instead of teaching his own kid how to read!

To be fair, it was _not_ Qrow's fault. Reading while useful didn't come up a lot in the wilds, and when Jaune tried to explain to his mother who was about to find and drag his father home that she did what she always did when Jaune brought up Qrow.  
She calmed down gave him a pitying look and told him it was not his fault and he had nothing to be ashamed of. After that Yang took it upon herself to teach Jaune how to read and with some well, a lot of help from Summer and Raven and with Ruby encouraging him with cookies Jaune was now able to read at a second-grade level.

Good thing as he was in that grade right now. As Jaune sat down his mouth watered, the steaming pile of pancakes, covered in maple syrup topped with whipped cream handmade by Summer.  
Dotted with red strawberries that spelled his name on top with a loving smile on them. Along with stacks of thick greasy bacon and a pile of buttered toast on the sides. Topped with a tall glass of orange juice Summer's amazing breakfasts never failed to live up to thier names as Jaune smiled as he began to dig in.

* * *

 _"Amen!"_  
Summer said finishing the short prayer to the _light_ as the _Xiao-long Rose Branwen_ family dug in for thier morning meal. Jaune devoured his meal almost not tasting it the food was so good, as his rumbling stomach was stuffed with fatty meats and creamy, thick cream. Jaune had to remember to use a fork and knife. As silverware was something, he struggled with when he first came here.  
Qrow never taught him how to eat with a fork and knife it was _not_ a skill he needed and bow it was another reason why Summer kept Qrow shaped dummies for target practice out back.  
As he dug into his food-  
"Jaune, do... do you want to do your homework with me today?"  
Ruby asked tugging on his short sleeve blsuhing wildly as Jaune nodded.  
"Sure Ruby, I'd love to."  
Jaune said as Ruby eeped! As Summer smiled.

 _"They are so cute! AHH!"_

Summer gushed as she saw love in the air! And her being ther ever loving and ever-doting mother that she said fit to push her daughters love life in the right direction!  
Jaune was her son, and usually, a mom trying to put her own daughter with her son might seem a bit... well creepy. But this was different! Jaune was not directly related to Ruby; in fact, he shared no relation with her what so ever!  
He was Qrow's and his mother's child, a woman Jaune never met and Qrow apparently never talked about her for better or worse. Another reason the name of her old partner brought a minor migraine to her skull.

If she knew anything! Literally anything about his mother she coudl have looked for her! Maybe even found Jaune's family and return him to them! Not that she didn't' love him! But he had a family out there, and Summer wanted them to know that thier child was alive, even if he was still _her_ child.  
Jaune was for all intents and purposes her son, and she would look at him like that for the rest of her life.  
As her children ate, Summer knew! Ruby and he would be an adorable couple! She could see the way her child blushed at him she was too young to realize it now but sometime in the future? Those two would be inseparable. Summer would make _sure_ not if it!

"Did _you_ do your homework last night Jaune?"  
Yang asked with a discerning eye through a mouth full of bacon and toast. Her small form crunching loudly as Raven sighed.

"Yang. Don't chew with your mouth open."  
Raven chided as Yang rolled her yes.  
 _"Yesh, mom!"_  
Yang said crunching _louder_ as Raven sighed.

"Hurry up dears! It's time for school!"  
Summer said as she hurried up her children as they devoured their breakfast, Summer wasted no time shepherding her children to the form of their patch home as in less than four minutes Ruby, Jaune and Yang all had backpacks, school clothes, lunched packed and faces scrubbed _squeaky!_ Clean as she bid them farewell.  
"Bye, you three! I'll see you when you get home!"  
Summer said as all her children drawled out a long bye mom. As Yang took Jaune's hand in her and took Ruby's as the three of them began the long walk to the single Patch school house as her children left.

* * *

As the three children walked to school Jaune and Ruby talked animatedly in the way only close siblings could as Yang smiled at them. Yang might have been smiling outwardly, but inwardly she was frowning. Yang was since the incident determined to look after Jaune and Ruby. They were her sibling and more importantly they were her responsibility. She had never gotten over what had happened on Jaune's first night. Yang would never forget that night, the moment when the Grimm came, the first time she had ever seen the monsters of the night, the massive looming forms.  
The hate-filled red yes the slathering red jaws, the fear she felt. The Indecision. The indecision haunted Yang, at the critical moment at the worst possible time she had frozen. Too shocked with terror and fear to move. She had _panicked._

Like a deer in the headlights, she froze absolutely paralyzed with fear as a low scream left her mouth as the monster roared and Jaune moved.  
He charged the Grimm buying her time to escape while she tried and seeing him go down? The memory of the massive paw striking her brothers back still sent shivers down her spine. She thought _he_ was going to die; she thought _she_ was going to die. She _would_ have died, and if not former mother saving both of ther lives they would be dead, Raven would be down a son and daughter, Ruby would have never grown to know her brother and a family would have been _shattered_ all because she had been impulsive. And all because she _froze._

Yang knew she messed up; she knew she almost got Jaune killed and even after her mother chewed it out and told her never to do it again Yang made a vow. She promised to be better. She was the elder sibling; she was the one supposed to look out for them. She was their big sister and as long as she drew breath nothing bad would ever happen to Ruby or Jaune. She vowed to protect them as best as she could, and that job was _far_ from easy.

* * *

The school scene while easy and natural to Yang was _hard_ for her siblings, not that you could tell. Jaune and Ruby were the best of friends. They might have been in different grades, had different classes but the two were nearly inseparable. They spent _every_ second of recess together. They ate lunch together; they did ther homework together hell!  
They did everything together! And therein lied the problem. Jaune and Ruby might have been good with each other they were not so good at socializing with the outside world...  
Yang was worried, to put it mildly, that Jaune and Ruby were not hanging out with kids thier own age. And it was getting worse. When before Ruby would be forced, by her if no one else to at least interact with others, now with Jaune?

A kind patient big brother at her beck and call? Ruby had no reason to socialize with kids her own age. She was as shy and withdrawn to her peers as she always was, and Jaune was...  
Ruby might not have had a lot of friends, but she had a lot of acquaintances, Jaune had no friends. None. Zero. Nada. He didn't even have acquaintances. He was a loner to the extreme; he didn't really interact in class at first because the boy literally could not read.  
Then it became clear that Jaune just had no desire for outside contact. He had his family, and that was fine. And while that was! Fine Jaune still needed to grow! He needed to branch out to find more than just Ruby to hand out with and she needed to find someone other than Jaune!

At this rate, none of them would have any other friends, but the other and Yang would be forced to look out for them for the rest of her life!  
And while that was not a _terrible_ thing, there was the other part of Jaune that made Yang worried.  
Jaune got bullied a _lot._ Being a shy kid that couldn't read, didn't know the faintest bit of table manners or social cues. And often ould downright _refused_ to talk to others dismissing almost any other social interaction and would basically ignore anyone in school that was not his teachers or whose name didn't start with an _R_ or a _Y_. And this had earned him _no_ favors and often put Jaune in a rather dubious rank socially and made him somewhat of a social outcast.

Some kids took advantage of it and decided to pick on the _slow kid_ , as they said. A situation Yang would _not_ tolerate in the slightest. Jaune was _her_ family and no one would law a finger on him or Ruby as long as she breathed. As Yang had taken it upon herself to _guard_ her younger sibling during the day. A daunting task when she had classes halfway across the school but Yang was not one to back down from a challenge. She let Jaune take a hit for her once that would _not_ happen twice.

At first Yang _despite_ her vigilance of her younger siblings had cracks and Jaune never told his parents of his problems it took him coming home with _twin_ black eyes and a bloody nose for anything to be done and boy...  
Summer Rose might be known for a _kind, loving_ person, who was said to never hurt a fly! But if you hurt her children? That's when she _snapped..._ For better or worse, she stormed down to the school in a flurry of silver rose and balled fist demanding the principal do something about it and after two hours of harsh screaming and _several_ hours of Tai _gently_ persuading his wife to not eviscerate the only schools principal, and after convening her mom not to hunt down the bullies families things more or less got resolved...

* * *

But that was just _one_ instant after that bullying of her siblings got more _subtle._ Ruby despite being mostly innocent had been drawn into this by her insanely close relationship with Jaune. As most girls saw her as that _weird_ girl who always talked about guns and _only_ spoke to her brother. As the two of them where targeted with _simple_ attacks, teasing, tied shoelaces glue on seats, tacks in drawers little things. Not enough for a teacher to get too involved and not enough to call down the silver dragon as she was called. But enough to get Yang infuriated as she protected her siblings...

* * *

 _"Did_ you read it?"  
Yang asked glaring down at Ruby as she mewled.  
 _"Yessss!"_

Ruby drawled out as she looked at the messy display of paper on thier Patch living room as Yang helped Ruby with her schoolwork.

"Ruby. What was the _third_ line on the play?"  
Yang asked as she sat down in her living room. It was five in the afternoon, and it was homework time. Yang had already helped Jaune with his and after Summer _triple!_ Checked his work and seeing that Jaune had done _such_ a good job with it Summer decided to reward her son by giving him some money to go buy groceries and go into town by himself. And get himself a bar of chocolate for himself.  
"I want to go see Jaune"!  
Ruby whined as Yang sighed.  
"You _could_ have gone with him if you finished English." Yang chided as she looked over Ruby's English homework. It was dull work, first-grade English. Identify the five vowels and remembering the rules about their use.  
"What are the five vowels?"  
 _"A. E. I. O. U._ And sometimes _Y!_ "  
Ruby smiled her mouth splitting ina smile with a massive gap in her teeth where her teeth had fallen out. And after the tooth fairy A.K.A. Summer paid her for her teeth, there was an adorable gap in her mouth.  
"Good. What about _I?"_  
"I before E, _excep_ t after C!"  
"Good. Now what words can not have vowels?"  
"You need to put a vowel in a word."  
 _"Good!"_  
Yang said rubbing her sisters adorable head as she smiled warmly.  
"How's the homework going Yang?"  
Summer asked from the kitchen already busy making dinner for her family as Yang grinned at her.  
"Great mom! We are almost finished!'

"Mom! When's Jaune going to come back?"  
Ruby asked with a sharp pout in her voice as Summer smiled.  
"He'll be back soon Ruby! Just you wait, your brother will be back and he _might!_ Just bring you back a bar of chocolate!"  
Summer said as Yang grinned.

More like he _definitely_ bought Ruby a bar of chocolate, hell he probably purchased all three of them a candy bar. Or he brought a giant one for them all to share. Jaune was kind like that. He always took care of his siblings in thier needs. And while Jaune would take a while Yang was not worried about him, sure in the past, Jaune had some... incidents... in town during the past. As when Jaune was first! Allowed to go into town her younger sibling had the disturbing habit of sneaking into local bars and convincing the local barman to serve him whiskey.

Usually using his _generous_ allowance that he picked up from doing more than his fair share of chores, that Jaune seemed more than happy to do, and Ruby and Yang were more than happy to avoid.  
Leaving Jaune to have a surplus of lien and he used them to... be bought himself liquor, whiskey individually to mix with his milk...  
A disturbing habit that once Summer had found out had been somewhat... discontent with, as once Summer learned that someone served her six-year-old son liquor she had simply while radiating danger walked into the local bar and well...

No one knew _exactly_ what was said, or the exact content of the words exchanged between Summer and the bartender but the fact that said bar with one of the _seediest_ reputations ever was now a _seven-day Adventist church..._ it sufficed to say that no one served Jaune drinks after that. And since the rest of the local taverns no lived in fear of the silver eyes monster the odd of Jaune getting a drink from the bars was next to nil. Although that didn't stop him from occasionally trying to get Yang's mom to pass him a swill from the rarely used liquor cabinet back home, although Raven had steadily refused to do that. So Yang smiled at her sister as she knew Jaune would be back home _soon..._

* * *

"It's _pretty."_  
Jaune said as he sat overlooking the cliffs of Patch. Jaune had purchased the groceries for his family, but for some reason, he didn't go home...  
Instead, he went to his _spot..._

The spot, in this case, was a narrow sea cliff on the back end of Patch. This cliff was high, easily _thousands_ of feet in the air as he looked down to the crashing rolling waves of the ocean. Jaune felt a pang of... something in his heart as he gripped the grass in front of him as twin tears fell from his eyes.  
He didn't want to be here... he knew better than to come here... but he had to...  
His dad had marked this spot for Jaune's _collection..._ Qrow said to quote.

 _"Kid! If you ever want to bug out of Patch! Or just to see your old man come of this spot. Past the mountains, through the forest, you'll find this cliff! Be there at sundown till sunset and if I'm around! I'll pick you up, and it's back to the streets!"_  
His father's voice said in Jaune's mind as he frowned pulling his legs up to his chest. As he looked down at the rolling waves of Patch's sea. The massive waves crashing into the rocks as Jaune pulled himself closer.

He had not done this for some time... Almost a year really... It had been so long since he's been here... When he first moved to Patch, he snuck out here almost all the time, usually at the meeting time only for him to go home to a beyond worried Summer who would practically pull his ear off for making her worry.  
He _never_ told Summer or his aunt or... his dad...

Where he went, he didn't want to. He didn't expect to be here this long! Jaune _never_ thought he would be at Patch for more than a few weeks... _Tops!_ Soon His dad would come back pick him up, and they would be out on an adventure! That didn't happen... weeks turned to months and months turned into years... Now instead of killing and looting, Fang Jaune was learning _multiplication._

He got up, at roughly the same time. He trained with his aunt he ate his mothers _awesome_! Breakfast, he spent time with his sisters who he loved, and he went to school. He did his homework in the living room, had dinner, watched half an hour of TV while Summer made them her excellent desserts as they ate a final family meal in front of the tv before going to bed where the process would _repeat._

 _Training, breakfast, socializing, school, homework, dinner, dessert, Tv, bed._ It was a repeating loop that went on forever. An endless loop of normalcy that bite! Into Jaune's core as he squinted into the distance.

He didn't like this... He didn't like this life... He _loved_ his adopted family. He really did. Summer was the best mother that he could ask for. Raven was the best aunt and a trainer of equal if not _better_ caliber than his father. Strong and confident he made sure to make his skills as sharp as possible so when his dad did! Come back he would not see a weak, useless child...  
A reason Jaune was now _convinced_ was the sole reason his father had not come back.

Jaune knew he was _weak_ and it was clear that his father did not think he was strong enough to go with him, why else would he still be here? So Jaune trained... He trained to get better, to not be left behind to be.. to be worthy of his dad his _real_ dad.  
Tai was a great guy, but he was _not_ Jaune's father.

Goodman or not that honor was Qrow's and Qrow's alone. And even if he did have the best sisters in the world, he didn't think he deserved them. Jaune despite the best attempts of his family never fit in in Patch. He didn't get school he didn't like it or see its uses. Who needed to learn about things like old wars that were long since over, or know what colors matched the farmers pop out books?  
He didn't like the kids there besides Ruby and Yang, and they did not like him. The made thier disdain plain as day. Either through petty attacks on him such as tacks in his shoes, glue on his chair or missing coloring books.

And despite what Yang thought Jaune _knew_ he was being bullied he just didn't know how to respond. Qrow taught him how to defend himself to the point that you would only need to do it _once_. It other words Qrow taught him how to _kill._  
He knew how to fight back but only how to do it to the extreme. Qrow never saw the point of nonlethal wounds. If someone was going to make you harm them, you made sure they coudl never do it again.

An issue in the _civilized_ world as killing someone for pushing you off your chair or putting tacks on your seat was not an acceptable action. As much as Jaune would like it to be. If he did that Summer would be sad, and she didn't deserve that.  
None of the Xiao-long Rose Brnwen house did...

Jaune _wasn't_ their kid. He was _not_ their son. Sure he was Raven's nephew and Yang's cousin but _Tai? Summer? Ruby?_ They were not his direct family. And as much as they told him otherwise, Jaune _always_ knew that in the end he was a burden and extra mouth to feed. A responsibility that they did not ask for and did not deserve.  
 _"It would be best if I just disappeared."_  
Jaune thought to pull his legs tight to his chest resing his chin on his knees as the waves crashed into the rocks as Jaune prepared to wait for his father as a chill breeze came over him Jaune huddled close to himself as he prepared for a _long_ night...

* * *

It was _beyond_ late when Jaune finally came home. He waited far too long waiting for his dad to come. It was dark outside the Patch sky was _filled_ with stars and his scroll said it was well past eleven and Jaune was depressed.  
Comming home had _not_ been comfortable, his body was covered in scrapes and cuts. His aura had not protected him against the sharp walls of the cliffs that he had to scale. And the forest was far from easy terrain.

As he came home covered in mud, dirt, and scratches as he saw a dim light in the living room as he groaned.  
"Summer's going to be mad..."  
Jaune said aloud as-  
"You _bet_ she is."  
A calm voice that only a _fool_ would miss the anger in it said from behind it as Jaune turned around to see the disappointed and worried face of his aunt.  
 _"Jaune?!"_

Raven asked going down to one knee seeing her nephew covered in cuts, mud, and dirt. His eyes puffy red and a bag of spiled groceries in his left arm.  
"You are ok?"  
Raven asked as she put a hand on her nephew's shoulder as he sniffled.  
"Yes."  
"Don't lie."  
Raven said as she glared at Jaune who to her great surprise he brushed her arm off his shoulder and stomped inside the house.  
"Jaune?!"  
Ravne yelled as-  
" _Jaune ROSE BRANWEN!"_  
The furious voice of Summer yelled as she shot up from her green love seat fists balled in anger as she sprinted up to her son ready to tear his head off for making him worry-  
And then she saw his face as her eyes saw his red puffy ones as the sight of her sone crying made her anger _evaporate_ as she fell to her knees.

"Jaune?! What's wrong?" Summer asked her anger fading as she cupped Jaune's muddied face as the boy sniffled.  
"Jaune... where were you?"  
Summer asked as Jaune turned away from Summer his small hands balled into fists-  
"Your mother asked you a _question,_ young man.'  
Tai said appearing behind Jaunearms crosse his usual friendly smile gone in an instant as Jaune bit his tongue.  
"Jaune-"  
 _"Dad."_  
"What?"  
"I was waiting for my dad."  
Jaune said as-  
 _"Qrow?!_ He was here?!"  
Raven asked mouth agape as-

 _'NO!_ He never showed up... he never shows up." Jaune said bitterly as all three adults froze as they knew what had happened.  
"Jaune... when you go out for walks.. is that where you go? To see your dad?"  
"Yes."  
"Jaune... has your, dad, _ever_ come to see you?"  
Summer asked warmly as Jaune sniffled.

"No... he never comes..."  
Jaune said sniffling as Summer frowned. As she let out a heavy sigh seeing that punishing Jaune now would be counterproductive. She could tan his hide in the morning until then? He needed a bath, he was _filthy_.  
"Come on let's get you into a bath. Yang and Ruby are still up; they are waiting for you."  
Summer said as she rubbed his dirty face as Jaune nodded as Summer relieved him of his groceries taking them into the kitchen as Summer lead Jaune upstairs.

* * *

 _FOOSH!_  
The sound of water splashing filled the air as Summer poured hot water over Jaune's face as her three children sat in a straight life in thier bathtub. It was customary for Summer's children to bathe together. As Summer washed Jaune of his filth.

Her youngest daughter was barely awake. Ruby's tiny form gripping Jaune's arm as she sniffled. Yang was glaring at her brother form the front of the bath her long golden hair washed flat by the water as Jaune made a point _not_ to look her in the face.  
Yang saw herself as the protector of her sibling and Jaune running off and getting hurt was not ok. Not in the slightest to Yang. As Summer sighed hoping that this incident would be put to bed as she washed her children's hair. Fiwsh!

* * *

"Jaune... you know that you can talk to me right?"  
Summer asked gently tucking her son into bed as he curled up in a tight ball.

"I know..."  
"Jaune you don't sound like you mean that. You know I _love_ you right?"  
"Yes." "You don't sound serious." Summer chided poking Jaune on the nose as he sighed.  
"I know mom... I'm just..."  
"Just?"  
"I'm just tired. I want to sleep."  
Jaune said as Summer sighed.  
"Ok, go to bed Jaune, good night. I love you." Summer said putting a kiss on his forehead as she got up and left Jaune to his sleep.

* * *

" _Jaune!"_  
A burning voice said as Jaune sighed.  
It was after school the next day as he had been able to avoid Yang's wrath for over twelve hours, but now it had caught up to him. She cornered him in his room as she pushed down the door making Jaune gulp.  
Jaune might have had, but Yang was far stronger than him. She sparred with her dad every day almost in boxing, and she had more muscles than him.  
That and her fiery personality made her a dangerous sibling to piss off. And pissed she was as her eyes turned red as she growled.  
'What the _hell!?_ Where did you go yesterday!? You made Ruby cry!"

"I... I went for a walk."  
 _"BS!_ What happened-  
"Yang, does your dad _love_ you?"  
Jaune asked taking the wind form Yang's sails as she paused.

"What? Of course, he loves me! W- Why do you ask?"  
Yang asked as her anger died down as she saw her brother upset.

"H-how do you know?"  
"How do I know?"  
"How do you know someone loves you?"

Jaune asked a rare _weak_ tone in his voice as Yang paused.  
"I... If someone loves you, they spend time with you."

"So if they love you they spend _time_ with you?"  
"Yeah! If you love someone, you spend time with them! Why do you ask?"

Yang asked laughing nervous as her once calm pure anger and need to punch her brother in his gut turned to worry as he seemed ready to burst itno tears. And if Jaune cried Ruby cried and is Ruby cried Summer hear.

And if Summer heard her mother head, and if Ravne heard Yang got in trouble.  
"So if they don't spend time with you they _don't_ love you?"  
"I... sure! If you don't spend time with someone, you don't care about them! And if you can't' spend time with someone you don't love them!"  
Yang said as Jaune noded.  
"I see... thanks-  
" _Jaune! Yang!_ Time for dinner!"  
Summer called from downstairs as Jaune sighed.  
"Let's get going _little_ bro. We need some food in us k?" Yang asked leading Jaune downstairs as the siblings went to eat.

* * *

As dinner was served it was a _classic_ for thier family; chicken mashed potatoes and milk. Nonalcoholic milk sadly as the family sat down all eyes focused on one figure. The lone son who had not so much as _touche_ d his food after over twenty minutes into the dinner as Jaune looked down and sighed.  
"Jaune, are you ok? You haven't touched your dinner."  
Summer said as Jaune looked up at her and smiled painfully.  
"I... I'm just _thinking."_  
Jaune said as Summer cocked her head curious to what her son was ruminating on to keep him from eating dinner.  
"About what?"  
"Something Yang told me. It's got me wondering things."

Jaune said as Summer and Ravne glanced at Young who _gulped!_ Loudly looking like she made a mistake as Summer turned to Jaune.  
"What did Raven say to you?"  
"That my dad could not love me."  
" _No, I didn't!"_  
 _"Yang!"_  
Raven shouted slamming her and on the table as-  
"Jaune. What did Yang say to you _exactly?"_

Summer said calming down the table but shooting Yang a glare that promised _unholy_ retribution if what Jaune said was true.  
"Well I asked her if her dad loved her and she said yes. And I said how do you know? And she told me that if you love someone, you spend time with them."  
"I see, well that's true but why do you think Tai doesn't love you? You always spend time with him."  
Summer asked as-  
"Not Tai... _Qrow..._ "  
Jaune said lowly as a heavy silence filled the table as the adults shifted awkwardly as Yang balled her fist as Ruby looked on in concern.

"Jaune... Qrow loves you _very_ much."  
"Then why isn't he here? He told me that he would pick me up in two weeks. It's been two years! Why isn't' he here... why doesn't he want me?"

Jaune asked as Summer balled her fists.  
"Jaune I-"  
"What did I do wrong? Why does my dad hate me?"  
Jaune asked as tears began to fall from his face as Summer stood up to go to his side. Teeth grinding. Usually, Summer was great as emotional comfort but this? She didn't have an answer for Jaune.  
"Jaune Qrow does love you-"  
"Then why isn't he here! Why didn't he come back for me?"  
Jaune aked tears in his face as his puffy red eyes match thier iris as he sniffled.

"I..."  
Summer's words died on her lips as she paused. She had no words for Jaune. Qrow _wasn't_ there... Jaune thought of Qrow as he did and no matter what Tai did Jaune never thought of him as a father. A good guy but not his father.  
"Your dad is _busy..."_  
 _"Busy?"_  
"I'm sure he found something important to do! That's why he's not here."  
"Something important? What's more important than _me?_ Does he have another son? Does he love him more than me?! Am-"

"Of course not! I know that didn't happen! Qrow had flaws, but he would _never_ abandon you! I know this!"  
"Then where is he?"  
Jaune asked his mother as words failed her as she froze.

* * *

The sound of a scroll dialing filled the air as Summer stood along upstairs in thier guest room. She had just put Jaune to bed, and now she was making a desperate call.  
"Come on, pick up you damn _bird._ Pick up!"  
Summer hissed into her scroll as she dialed a number she had not called in almost a decade. She daily Qrows number as-  
The ringing stopped as the phone stuck. As the call was found.  
"Qrow? Can you hear me?"  
Summer asked as nothing but silence came from the other line as she sighed.

"Look. I don't know if you can hear me or not but listen to me. Your _son_ is worried about you. He is _crying_ his eyes out over you! I don't know what the hell you are doing and I don't care! But get your _skinny lanky_ probably hung over ass over here and be a father to your own _fucking son!"_  
Summer hissed into the Scroll as she gripped it so hard it nearly _broke._

"I don't know what the _hell_ you have been doing but if I find out that you are chasing some skirt for all these years Qrow Branwen I promise you I will make you wish that you had never been _born!"_  
Summer hissed coldly as she hung up the scroll and went back into the dim hallway as she knocked on Jaune's door.  
 _"Jaune..._ are you awake?"  
 _Silence..._

"I know things are rough now... and you might not know it right now, but _I_ love you. _Raven_ loves you. _Tai_ loves you, and your _sisters_ love you. We _all_ love you, and you are a part of this family. Just like everyone else. Whether you know it or not."  
Summer said as she left her son's door leaving him to sleep.

* * *

What Summer did _not_ know was that Jaune never heard her. In fact, Jaune was not in his room. He was not even in the same house. As the boy had decided that enough was enough. His father was not coming for him, and that meant that he needed to go to _him._ As Jaune sprinted through the Patch forest sword and shield held _tight_ on his back grunting in exertion stitching together a bird-shaped totem in his hands.  
 _"Feathers of a Nevermore. Blood of your enemies. The beak of a Raven and you own aura."_

Jaune said as he finished constructing his _totem_. Qrow had taught him how to make this effigy a long time ago, and Jaune hoped he got it right. If he performed this correctly, then his aunt could not use her portal to find him.  
Running away from Raven Branwen when you were her nephew was an absurd proposition at the best of times. When she could just open up a portal to find him and _drag_ him home.

Jaune needed to use this totem as he ran he put it over his neck as he sprinted through the forest. He knew that his family would be upset, but that would change.  
Sure Ruby would _cry,_ and Yang would be _pissed,_ but they would get over it. He was not really their brother. Sure they put up with him, but the would not mourn his disappearance.  
 _"This is for the best."_  
Jaune thought as he ran, this way Summer and Tai could afford all the Oum'smas gifts. Jaune had overheard him and Summer talking about money being tight between them as three children with gift lists was a bit much even for three salaries and Jaune did not want to see his sisters be unhappy because of him.  
"This is for the _best."_  
Jaune said as he put the finished totem on and ran off into the night...

* * *

It was _hot_ in Menagerie, well over the far eighties as Kali Belladonna walked into her kitchen, a faint sheen of sweat washing over her face as she smiled warmly. Opening her fridge enjoying the cool air that spilled out as she reached in and pulled out a small dish of tuna. It was lunchtime, and she was making her daughter Blake her favorite. Tuna sandwiches. As she calmy chopped up the meat the sound of her daughter calling her filled her ears.

 _"MOM! Can I have a band-aid?"_  
Blake yelled from somewhere in the manner as Kalis cat ears began to swivel.  
"Band-aid dear?"  
Kali asked her earing shaking as a worried look came on her face. _"Is Blake hurt? Did she get a scrape? I bet she was climbing trees."_  
 _"Blake!_ Are you ok?"  
 _"Yes! I need one for my new friend! He's bleeding! A lot!"_  
Blake said as Kali smiled.  
 _"Blakey!_ Did you bring a little friend home?"  
Kali asked smiling widely as she reached for more bread and meat.  
" _Yes!"_  
"Does this friend what some lunch?"  
Kali asked already making double the meal as smiled. "He say's yes! He's like some please!"  
"Ok dear! Tell him I'm on my way!"  
 _"OK!"_  
Blake said as Kali smiled.  
"Blake rarely brought home friends; she was a shy child that rarely left her room, except to go exploring the jungles of their hometown.  
As Kali put the food on a tray smiling warmly.  
 _"A boy too? OH! I can already see my grandbabies!"_  
Kali said making a joke to herself. It was far too young for her to be thinking of grandkids! Blake was barely ten after all! She had plenty of time to decide who she would be having kids with. Plus her father would have words for any boy brave enough to approach her.  
As-  
 _"Mom! Are you almost here? He's bleeding a lot!"_  
"I'm coming, Blakey! I'll be ther soon so tell your little _boyfriend_ that I'm on my way!"  
" _Mom! He's not my boyfriend!"_  
"Whatever you say dear!" Kali said smiling warmly as she got to the hallway that lead to he daughters room-  
 _"Blood?"_  
Kalit thought as she smelled blood. The _harsh_ iron scent filled her nose as her faunus scent picked up blood int he air.  
"Blake? Is your friend ok?"  
Kali asked her pace doubling as-

 _"No! I already told you! He's bleeding! A lot!"_  
Blake said through her room as Kali _smelled it_. _Blood._ Lot's and lots of _blood._ The harsh copper scent filled the air as Kali almost sprinted to her room tearing it open and-  
" _Mom! Did you bring the band-aid?"_  
Blake asked her adorable faunus ears turning to her mon her face spattered with blood as in the middle of her room was a small blonde human child. With short blond hair, blood red eyes and a torn t-shirt with three bullet wounds in it. His chest was covered in blood, and his entire body from his white t-shirt to his dark blue jeans was dyed red as-  
"Hi, M _isses Blake's mom?_ Did you bring the band-aid? I think I'm _dying."_ The blonde boy said spitting up a mouthful of blood as Kali _screamed._

* * *

 **An: Well! There it is! Jaune's time with his _sisters_ is temporarily at an end! He's made his way all the way to Menagerie where a certain fat faunus has taken a _shine_ to him! In the next chapter, we see the relations between Jaune and the Belladonnas so look forward to that and thanks for reading! And as a gift! Have an _omake_ to set you straight.**

* * *

 **Omake _R-Pool._**

"Ok! I'm looking for the best of the best! I need hunters to do this job, and you are it! Maybe! Hopefully! I hope so!"  
Roman said as he looked forward to his hopefuls as he held _tryouts._  
"Name."  
Roman said as Neo pulled out a brown clipboard as she began to scribble down her notes.

 _"Name's Skylark!"_  
"Semblance?"  
 _"I can spit acid!"_  
"Really?"  
"Yeah!"  
"How is this useful to us?"  
"It can melt down the armor of a knight!"  
"Really? Neo put him down."  
Roman said as Neo nodded.

Roman said as his next candidate came in.

 _"Sun Wukong!"_ A tall monkey faunus said as Roman nodded.  
"Semblance?"  
"I can clone myself!"

"Can they interact with the outside world, or are they just fancy holograms?"

"Sure can! They'll kick anyone's ass! Guaranteed!"  
"You're in. Next!" "Name?"  
"Emerald Susatrai."  
A mocha-skinned woman with green hair and seeing red eyes said as Roman nodded.

"Semblance?"  
 _"Luck."_  
"Luck's _not_ a semblance."  
"Yes, it is."  
"No, it is not!"  
"Just trust me ok? And you can call me _Domino_ ok?"  
"Fine. _Next!"_

Roman asked as next _recruit_ came inside.

"N _ame?"_  
Roman asked as tall far to chipper blonde man walked inside.

"My name's _Jaune! Jaune Nikos!"_  
The thirty-something house husband asked as Roman cocked his head.  
"Who the _hell_ are you?"  
Roman asked as Neo cocked her head at the man who looked like he should be flipping steaks and making dad jokes smiled warmly at him.  
"Name's _Jaune Nikos!"_  
"And why are you here _Jaune Nikos?"_  
"I saw the job offer! And my wife say's I should get out of the house more often! So here I am! You want to see a picture of her and my thirteen kids!?"

"No. No, I do _not."_ Roman said the blonde man said putting away his wallet as Roman shook his head.  
"Kid do you have any weapons?"  
 _"Nope!"_  
"Do you have combat training?"  
 _"None!"_  
"Is your aura even unlocked?!"  
 _"What's aura?"_

The blonde man said as Neo shook her head. Her miss matched hair shaking as Roman sighed.  
"You do know this is a _combat mission_ right? We are _assaulting_ a high priority Military target. Atlas Military are you sure you can do this with no aura, combat training or a weapon?"  
"No Idea but I'm willing to try!"  
 _"More like willing to die."_  
Neo thought already dismissing the man shaking her head as-  
 _"You're in."_  
 _"Yes!"_  
 _"Dafaq?!"_  
Neo thought sighing to her boss as Roman looked at the shocked face of his right hand.  
"I like the cut of your gib kid! I see potential in you, don't let me down."  
"I won't! You won't regret this Roman sir! I'll make you proud!"  
Jaune said saluting as Roman grinned.  
"I'm sure you won't."  
Roman said as he smiled as Neo facepalmed as Roman welcomed their newest member of thier team as Oscar raged in the back of their recruiting area sd their driver snapped a broom in half...


	3. If you like it put a collar on it

**:An. Here we are! Branwen is back for another titillating chapter! In this one, we have Blake's arc where we see Jaune and her bond over things such as band-aids. Dances. Parents. And _collars._ We also see how Jaune _got_ to Menagerie and boy is that a trip and a half. As always thanks for reading and enjoy.  
PS. For anyone wondering the timeline for this fic so far is this. Jaune was sent to live with Summer and Tai when he was four. He lived in Patch with them for a bit over two years. He ran away when he was seven almost eight. It took him around two years to get to Menagerie when he met Blake when she was ten. I hope that clears up the timeline for. Now as always _enjoy._**

* * *

Blake did _not_ know what to expect as she went out to explore, on that day she had just finished her morning breakfast of tuna and break and was now on free time until lunch.  
"I wonder what's out here?"  
Blake asked aloud looking out with a large smile on her face, staring at the dense Menagerie forest, as a smile crept across her face. Blake liked this time of day. As she flew through the forest leaping from branch to branch as the wind whipped past her face, this was the perfect time of the day.

No parents, no school, no people. It was just her and the forest, just as it should be. Blake's legs bent as she leaped out of the tree she was in grinning as her claws shot out as she clenched down the branch of an overhanging tree a satisfied smirk came over her face, while her claws dug into the tree branch.  
Her long claws dug into the thick tree branch. The brown tree branch moaned lowly under her weight as Blake flung herself off of it. Flicking her self acrobatically with the preternatural grace only a cat faunus could achieve as she explored.

Blake's world was a blur of color and motion, as she swung through the forest, acting like a real panther that was hunting for _prey_. Blake often liked to imagine herself as an actual cat when she was alone. She liked to think she was a dominant predator, stalking her prey in the jungle.  
Her amber eyes piercing out as her cat ears flickered.

 _"Where is my prey? Where can I sink my fangs in first?"_  
Blake thought a broad smile on her face her lips wide grinning like a fool, as she hurtled through the forest looking for her prey as-  
 _"Blood?"_  
Blake thought as she smelled it. Blood was in the air, a lot of blood actually and not just normal animal blood this blood was-  
 _"Human?"_

Blake thought as her faunus nose detected what had to be human blood and a lot of it. Somewhere close was a human and they were bleeding profusely. As Blake altered her catlike approach. As she latched herself on the top of a branch as she looked around the forest. The thick canopy of the woods creating a dense thicket of foliage as Blake had to force her mind to alienate the sense of the human's blood as she found it.  
 _"There!"_

Blake thought leaping off the tree branch landing on all fours her legs taking the impact with ease as she began sprinting through the brush.  
 _"Human!_ Where are you? Are you hurt bad?"

Blake said yelling at the top of her lungs. If _her_ human was hurt maybe he was also frightened? If Blake were bleeding, she would be scared, and she thought that if she called out to him, perhaps he would not be so surprised when she came to him?

As she ran through the forest, sprinting as fast as he legs could carry her. Not very fast as a nine-year-old was hardly developed in the physical department even if she was a faunus she was still a child As Blake ran the smell of blood got more and more intense as she smelled it, the harsh coppery scent of blood that she was well used to.  
Despite being a cat faunus, Blake had a _less_ than stellar reputation for landing on her feet. As the cat girl was more than used to scrapping her knee and the rough coppery scent that came afterward. Often followed by the harsh smell on antisceptic as her mom fussed over her wound as she patched up Blake's injury making Blake hiss as she rubbed the hydrogen peroxide on her legs.

"That stuff sucks! It stings too much!"  
Blake hissed already not envying the boy who would probably need a dab of the painful clear liquid-

Blake's thoughts were interrupted as she rounded the corner and froze. There on the base of a tree was a boy, a human boy about her age with bright, messy blonde hair. Covered with leaves mud and splotches of blood. As he leaned against the tree. His breathing was harsh and ragged, his thin leather armor?  
If Blake had to guess the boy was playing war and got hurt. Along with a _creepy_ red bird-like thing wrapped around his she saw three small holes in his chest that was drenched with blood as the boys moaned in pain on the tree.  
 _"Make that a gallon."_

Blake thought as she took a cautious step forward, the blonde boy with piercing red eyes had somehow yet to notice her. Probably due to his bleeding.  
The boy was too busy bleeding, to hear the quite blushing girl as Blake approached she saw a sword and shield on his side covered in blood as she frowned.  
"H-  
Blakes' voice was interrupted as she smelled something else that was not blood. Blake froze as the acrid smell of _dust powder?_ Entered her nose as she smelled dust for some reason as-  
A branch cracked under her foot as the boy's head shot up as his burning red eyes locked onto hers and Blake _eeped!_ For a second as the piercing baleful red eyes locked onto her own burning a hole into her skull before the boy's head sagged as he groaned in pain.

'Ummm... are you ok?"  
Blake asked the human boy creeping closer to him. Wary of his sword that was also covered in blood as he grimaced.  
"I've been better!"  
The boy hissed through gritted teeth spitting up blood with every word making Blake frown.  
"Do you need help?"  
"That would be much appreciated! I would like some first aid."

Jaune winced coughing up blood happy that someone had finally come to help him. His wounds were severe, and this faunus girl would provide the life saving first aid as-  
' _Pain! Pain! Go away! Fell better!"_  
Blake said putting her hand on Jaune's chest pressing into his bloody wound as Jaune grimaced as Blake smiled.  
"There! All better! Your ouchie will go away soon!"  
Blake said with a wide smile as Jaune's jaw dropped.  
"Did... did you just kiss my wound?"

"Yeah! That's what my mom does to make my wounds go away!"  
Jaune's eye twitched.

"Well! I'll be seeing you _human!_ I hope you feel better-  
"Help me! I'm dying!"

Jaune yelled as the faunus girl was actually walking away!? She was going to leave him to dye with a nursery rhyme for help!?  
"Really? But I said the words..."  
"I... I need help... medical help."  
"Like a band-aid?"  
"Yes! A band-aid would be a good start. Maybe some liquor?"

Jaune asked already regretting the girl who was to be his savior as she smiled.  
"My dad has sake."  
"That could work."  
"But we are too young to drink it."  
"I'm not going to drink it; I'm going to pour it on my chest!"

Jaune said grimacing as his red eyes began to dull, as his head began to droop as the blood loss caught up to him.  
"So you _do_ want a band-aid?"  
"That... that would be much appreciated."  
Jaune said as he felt his vision swim and-  
"Ok! I'll take you to my house! We have band-aids there!"  
The cat faunus said her perky black cat ears perking up as her beautiful amber eyes sparkled.

"That's a start. Can you help me up?"  
"Sure! let me."  
Blake said picking Jaune up, smiling as the boys panting haggard blood tinted breath reached her ears as his blood covered shirt rubbed against her as Blake began to carry the boy home.

* * *

"This is your room?"

Jaune asked as the faunus girl whose name he still did not know put him down on a small futon. The girl's room was a mess. Covered in dirty clothes, spilling comic books and what looked to be varying food wrappers that littered the wooden floors of the room.  
"Yeah! And here is your band-aid!"  
Blake said putting a simple mini band-aid that Jaune has seen Ruby hesitate to put on paper cuts on his bullet wounds.

"There we go! All better!"  
Blake said proudly as if she had just successfully performed brain surgery as Jaune balked.  
"I need more than that."  
Jaune said wincing as blood left his mouth as he felt his mind dimmed and-  
"Ok. Mom! My friend needs a band-aid!"

Blake yelled at the top of her lungs as Jaune winced.

"Loud-

 _"Oh, you brought a friend dear?"_  
"Yeah! He got a cut, and he needs a band-aid!"  
Blake said as the rich honey voice of her mother responded.  
 _"Ok dear. I'm coming!"_  
The woman said as Jaune grimaced checking his bullet wounds, it was terrible. Three shots right to his chest in a loose triangle pattern as-  
"Hey! Are you ok?"  
Blake asked her chest covered in blood as Jaune began to lose consciousness.  
"I... I'm not feeling so good."  
Jaune said his head rocking down as Blake frowned.  
 _"Human,_ are you feeling ok?"  
Blake asked in a worried tone as Jaune grimaced.

"Not human, my name is Jaune Branwen."

He said Jaune would be damned if he died as _human_. He was a Branwen and proud of it.  
"My names Blake Belladonna. Nice to meet you _human."_  
"Why do you keep calling me human?"  
Jaune asked as Blake smiled warmly.

"Becuase you are _my_ human."  
"Your human?"

Jaune asked raising a questioning eyebrow at the precocious faunus only to wince in pain as his wounds began to act up.  
"Yeah! I found you in the forest, and I brought you home! So you are _my_ human now!"  
"What am I a dog?"  
"No, you are a human. You are _my_ human."

Blake said in a warm glance as-  
 _"Blake! I brought your friend a band-aid-_  
The mother of Blake said as a beautiful woman that was in her early thirties late twenties walked in with a tray of sandwiches as-  
"Miss's Blakes mom. I think you need more band-aids. I think I'm _dying."_  
Jaune said as the woman _screamed._

* * *

"Jaune? Are you feeling well?"  
The calm melodic voice of Kali Belladonna said as Jaune looked up to his mother.  
"No mom Belladonna, I'm fine."

The boy said as he polished off his dinner of fish and bread. Wiping his mouth as the low candlelight of the Belladonna dinner table washed over him.  
"Jaune! You can call me mom. We filled your adoption papers last year!"  
Kali said smiling warmly at her son. Her warm loving amber eyes glowing in the dim dinner table as her cat ears flickered lout making her many golden earrings and piercings jingle while she cut into her carp, the traditional fish course of the Belladonna family dinner. Cutting into the meat before placing it into her mouth and swallowing swifttly as she smiled warmly at him.

"She is right Jaune. You are part of this family now. You can refer to us as you would your natural parents." The massive mountain of a father that was Ghira Belladonna said polishing off his platter of fish as Jaune smiled at the man.  
Ghira was a living mountain of a man. Standing almost eight feet tall with arms thicker than tree trunks and massive claws on them. Along with a barrel chest and massive muscles on his form as Jaune smiled.  
"I'm sorry father Ghira."  
Jaune said as Ghira rolled his eyes.

"You will come out of your shell soon enough. Tell me Jaune how was your day? Did your studies come along well?"

His father inquired fixing Jaune an inquisitive glare.  
"Yes. Blake was a good tutor."

Jaune said as his _sister_ who sat next to him barely spared him a glance, not once looking up from her meal to acknowledge her own brother's existence. The thirteen-year-old didn't budge a centimeter, not sparing Jaune a glance as she picked away at her tuna rolls.  
The beautiful teenage girl didn't' even glance at her brother as she picked at her food, her cat ears twitching in irritation as her mother spoke.  
"Blake? Did Jaune's tutoring go well?"

Kali asked grateful that her children were getting along so well and eager to make them _closer._

"I guess."  
Blake said without a shred of emotional Jaune sighed. Blake was like this. Ever since he was adopted, she almost never showed any real emotion of her human brother. At least in front of others. Deep down Jaune knew or he _hoped_ that she loved him. She was his sister! And he wanted her to have _some_ affection for him.  
Well as much as he did her, Blake was his adoptive sister, and he did love her. Even if she was moody, sarcastic and insulted him more than she ever complimented him on the best of days.

"He did well enough. No complaints."  
"Wonderful! Now Jaune do you want some dessert? I have honey tarts! I know you love them!"

Kali said eyes glittering with a smile that could melt butter.  
"No thanks, mother... I'm tired, I think I'll just go to bed."  
Jaune said shaking his head making Kali frown.  
"Ok dear, if you need anything come to find me, I'll save you four for tomorrow ok?"

"Yes, mom. Good night everyone."  
Jaune said bowing to his family and walking away from the table.

* * *

The boy left his adoptive family alone to finish thier meal as he walked the wooden halls of his new home a heavy sigh left his lips as his stomach _growled_. Jaune had been in the Belladonna home for two years now. He arrived when he was nine basically ten and now was twelve going on thirteen. And even if his arrival was a bit _messy_ with him half dead Kali screaming and Blake confused, over the years Jaune settled in nicely to life in Mangere and the house, as well as its occupants, welcomed him with open arms and hearts. The wooden floors of the Belldona manner creaked under his feet as Jaune smiled.  
 _Jaune Branwen Belladonna._

Was his final government name as his adoption by the Belladonna's was now official, and finalized last year. This was his new family seeing how his _totem_ kept his aunt away thankfully.

After his official adoption, Kali had taken them out to eat at sushi returns that Blake love and Jaune didn't mind. His sister's happiness meant _far_ more to him than his own. Even if Blake _dragged_ Jaune to a burger joint the next day and paid for his food to punish him for being a fool.

"Time for bed."  
The blonde human said snapping out of his memories stepping into his room closing his door and-  
 _Thump!_  
A foot caught Jaune's door as a thing pale foot pushed open his sliding paper door as a pair of amber eyes glowered at him.  
"Blake? What are you doing-  
"What are _you_ doing?"

Blake hissed at Jaune, the irritation plain in her voice. Her displeasure practically dripping off of her golden orbs as her eyes narrowed on him, making him back up hands up as Blake pushed her idiot of a brother back and walked into his room.  
"Blake? What's wrong-  
"What's wrong? What's wrong is that you only ate half of your dinner!"  
Blake hissed making Jaune moan.  
"Blake I wasn't hungry-

"You said that yesterday! And the day before that! You know how mom feels about you not eating! I should tell her that you have been skipping meals."  
Blake warned amber eyes glowing with wicked promise as Jaune gulped.  
"No! Please don't' do that! She'll be furious!"

Jaune said arm up images of Kali's mean face in his mind as Blake amber eyes narrowed to slits.  
"As she should be! You are already underweight enough as it is! How do you expect to get stronger?"

"I'm strong enough-

"No, you are not! You want to go to Beacon, don't you!? To become a _hunter_ like you _deadbeat_ dad right?"

"Hey! Don't talk about my dad like that! And I'm strong enough to be a hunter!"  
"Please! You get picked on at school every day because you are a _skinny_ human and now you don't eat?! How are you going to get strong enough to live in the world without me looking after you if you don't eat!?"

Blake demanded her eyes boring holes into Jaune's head as he gulped.  
"I... I don't need you to look after me."  
 _"Bs!_ You need me. If I weren't there, you would be bullied all day! You need to eat Jaune. You need to get stronger. Please, if you don't do this for mom do it for me."  
Blake said her eyes shimmering as Jaune sighed arguing with Blake was an effort in futility. She was more stubborn than perhaps even Yang and once she had an idea in her head it was stuck there. And given the fact that nothing less than a physical struggle, a struggle Jaune would _lose_ in a decisive manner. Mainly because Blake was not only A, a faunus and B had her aura unlocked with combat training meant that even with his skill a pure contest of strength would be hilariously one-sided and _not_ in his favor.

"Ok, I'll eat-  
 _"MPPGHH!"_  
Jaune moaned and gagged as the taste of garlic, meat, and butter filled his mouth as Blake shoved a dumpling into Jaune's mouth. Making Jaune gag on the food as Blake forced the beef treat into his mouth. Her firm hand not letting go until her brother swallowed her meat.

"Blake?! What was that for!?"  
"You need to eat."  
"I can eat by myself! I don't need you to feed me!"  
"Yes, you do. Without me, you would never eat!"

Blake countered as Jaune gagged as he walked to his futon.  
"Why do you care if I eat?!"  
"Why would I not care what _my_ human does?"  
Blake said making Jaune blush. Ever since she rescued Jauen quote unquote Blake had taken to calling Jaune _her_ human. She acted like he was a dog she brought in and in some ways he was...

She fed him, brought him water, read comics with him. She played _faunus and human_ with him. The game where she let Jaune run into the forest before chasing him down and always! Tying him up with a rope. Why Blake liked to tie him up was a mystery to Jaune. As to why she always blushed like Ruby when Yang teased her when she did it.

Hell! She once even bought him a _collar!_ Claiming that if she didn't put a dam collar and leash on his neck he would run off and get himself hurt! A prospect that Jaune disagreed with and when he asked Mom Kali to _persuade_ Blake to take his collar off his neck her response chilled him as Jaune remembered the words of his adoptive mother and sister as clear as day...

 _"Mom Belladonna! Blake put a collar on me! Can you take it off?"  
_ _"Blake?! Did you put a collar on your brother!?_

 _"Yes! I can't keep looking for him when he's not by my side! If I let him wander he'll run away!"_

 _"I will not!"_

 _"Will to!"_

 _"Will not!"_

 _"Will too!"  
"Oh, Blake! You can't put a collar on Jaune!"_

 _"Thank you, mom Kali-_

 _"You did it all wrong! Here let me show you how to put a collar on a man!"_

Kali said with a smile that could make a Beowulf blush. As she approached Jaune taking off his _collar_ before she tightened! The collar on his neck wrapping it snug on his shoulder before attaching the leash that came with it on with a _click!  
"There we go! If you are going to put a collar on a man Blake you need to do it right!"_

 _"Oh. I'm sorry mom."  
"Don't be Blake. You know I once put a collar on your dad."  
"You did?"  
"I sure did! Do you want to hear the story?"_

Kali asked before giving Jaune's leash to Blake as she pulled him by his collar, making him blush wildly as she _dragged_ him inside. Luckily Ghira saw his son in a dog collar and was able to thankfully restore some normalcy to his house and got the collar off of Jaune's neck. Even if he got one on _his_ at the end of the day.

The images of Blake pulling on him with a collar still burned fresh in his mind as he thought of her amber eyes pulling him close and-

"Stop starring _brother._ You are being creepy."  
Blake said smirking smugly at her brother a smug look on her face.  
"What were you fantasizing about brother? Is _my_ human thinking about things that will make me mad?"

Blake asked coyly enjoying the power she held over her brother-

"Sorry. But you can't be the and, you are pretty."  
Jaune said making Blake stuttered as her cheeks turned the color of Rubys cloak as-  
 _"OOF!"_  
Jaune gasped in pain as Blake punched him directly in the stomach. Her aura infused first finding his weak spots after _years_ of finding it making Jaune's eyes water as he fell to his knees.  
 _"Why!?"_  
Jaune hissed in pain falling onto his futon as Blake flushed a bright blush on her cheek as she stomped her legs.  
"Stupid brother! Don't think you are too cool! You are _my_ human Jaune! Don't forget that!"  
Blake said blushing wildly leaving her panting brother on the ground as he moaned in pain as he curled up.

* * *

 _THUD!_  
A blur of silver came down as a piece of wood was split in half as Jaune sliced the log in two. Making it fall into a pile of other neatly split logs that was steadily growing in the summer heat.

"Good work Jaune. At this rate, we will be home before supper." Ghira said calmly the absolute mountain of a man sighing heavily wiping his brow free of sweat. It was midday in Menagerie and the sun was bright in the sky. The massive ball of gas shining down on the two of them while they were busy doing what it was that they did most of the day. Either spending time with their individual woman or avoid them like the _plague._

Today was one of those days. Ghira had _no_ idea what his adoptive son had done to anger his daughter this time but Blake looked ready to put Jaune through a damn window after breakfast. And judging by home she bent her silverware if Ghira had not separated them instantly Jauen might be stuck in a wall halfway in the manner, seeing how that would be _unpleasant_ for all involved and in the interest of saving his adopted child's life Ghira took him to chop wood while Kali hopefully calmed down Blake.

Ghira could not keep Jaune away from his daughter's wrath for long if he didn't want to deforest half of the island that is.

" _What could the boy have done now?"_

Ghira thought as the two of them had cleared out a decent chunk maybe twelve percent of the surrounding forest as Ghiar sighed.  
"Ok Jaune, take a break son."  
Ghira said taking several dozen chopped pieces of wood as Jaune nodded. The boy's young face slick with sweat as Jaune took a seat on a chopped tree stump planting his hatchet into the ground making a moment to breathe. The boy had grown well over the years if Ghira was to be honest, though that was not a hard goal. Jaune came into his life three bullets in his chest bleeding out in his daughter's room, so about anything above dying was an improvement to him.

When Ghira first found the boy it was too shrill screams and frantic pleading with Oum for him to be _ok_. Ghira thought something had happened to Blake and tore through the house only to see Kali crouched over a bleeding human boy with blonde hair and _burning_ crimson eyes. The boy was covered in his own blood and breathing slowly.

After Ghira checked on Blake he instantly went to the boy who introduced himself as Jaune like nothing was the matter. Even as he bleed out on the floor. The man picked the boy up and carried him to the nearest and well the _only_ Menagerie hospital. Where he made sure that if the boy was given _less_ than fair treatment for being a human there would be a reckoning. And after twelve nerve-wracking hours of surgery Jaune was stable and Kali stopped crying.

After that Jaune was a mystery. Besides the strange totem around his neck that _never_ came off even in the shower according to Kali, there was no hint of his past. No one knew how he got to Menagerie or how the hell he got shot. Local investigations turned up nothing. Jaune was _less_ than forthcoming. Though the symbol on his shield was that of the _Arc_ clan. Ghira dismissed it as coincidence. The Arc clan with the exception of the patriarch Nicholas was only female. So the boy could _not_ be from the clan.

After that with nowhere to go. The local orphanage refused to take a human and after seeing how Kali looked at the boy Ghira caved. Jaune would live with them for a while until they found a family to take him. That family as it turned out was them. As in the end, Jaune became a more permanent member of their family. Kali thought of him as a second child she _always_ wanted. And Ghira saw the way his daughter looked at him. And after some convincing adopted the boy as his own a year ago. As the boy that came into his world covered in blood and on death's door was now his son and barring his _death_ future son in law.

Though Jaune came inot thier lives on death's door he was better now. Better not perfect, he still missed his original father one Qrow Branen immensely and despite Kali's _constant_ assurance to the contrary he knew his father abandoned him and not even Blake could make him feel better.

And even if they did help the boy's fragile mental state Jaune's physical state was a constant worry the boy was still underweight. Twenty pounds or so even after two years of constant food and shelter and despite his wife's best efforts to keep him fed. And she did do an excellent job of feeding Jaune the boy didn't want to eat.  
Ghira saw him stealthily shifting food to Blake's plate or how he would eat snippets of food during the day rather than sit down for meals.

Usually, Ghira would have called Jaune out on this behavior, but the relationship between them was odd. Ghira despite being Jaune's legal guardian was not the boy's father. That dubious honor of the stories Jaune had told him belonged to a man called Qrow. A man, his wife, and daughter did not hold in high regards.

"So Jaune, what did you say to make Blake want to put your head on her futon this time?"  
Ghira asked casually, not bothering to beat around the bust. Ghira had a good rapport with Jaune. He was not Jaune's father, and he did not try to be. He was more akin to a cool uncle that Jaune could talk to if he ever wanted to and Jaune took to that like a fish to water.  
"I don't know sir."  
"Really? Blake does not get mad over anything you know? She is like her mother like that. Slow to anger but when she get's there..."  
Ghira trailed off giving Jaune time to speak as he sighed. "I know! I know, I just don't know what I did this time."

Jaune admitted a frown covering his face resting his head in his hands rubbing his sweat covered blonde hair as Ghira nodded.  
"Tell me in the past few days what have you done that might have irked my daughter? You sister is usually to busy protecting you to get mad."  
Ghira said measuring Jaune's reaction tossing the boy a lifeline. Thier relationship often went this way, Ghirea would fish out why Blake was mad at him, and in return, Jaune could often act as a mediator.  
During the rare time when Kali gave him the cold shoulder. Jaune could often melt his wife's face, as Kali had not managed to provide Jaune so much as a stern look in the two-plus years he had resided in his new home. So Ghira often used Jaune as... _spouse fodder_ for lack of a better term.

"Well, it all started at the town square."  
"Go on, what happened at the square?"  
"Well me and Blake where going book shopping."  
"I see."  
Ghira said nodding noting that Blake often dragged Jaune book shopping with her. Under the vague and dubious reasoning, that if she left him alone for too long, he would hang himself on his own pair of shoelaces. Faulty logic at best but Jaune could not say no to her. The boy was hopelessly _henpecked_ for some reason, and he found saying no to Blake of his new mother impossible at the best of times.  
" _That boy will be a house husband one day."_

Ghira reason sighing slowly as Jaune spoke to him.

"So after we got our books I bought Blake some tuna rolls."  
"Oh? She likes them, did that make her mad?"  
"No. She seemed happy! Then..."  
"Then what?"  
"Than Sally came."

Jaune said as Ghira rubbed his chin.  
"Sally... The deer faunus?"  
"Yeah! You know how tonight is the town dance?"  
"I do..."  
Ghira said as a sinking feeling formed in his gut as he saw the ending.

"And what did Sally ask you to the dance?"  
The man said even if he saw the ensuing disaster.  
"She asked me to the dance."  
"And you said yes?"

Ghira asked hoping against hope for a miracle to happen and-  
"Yeah. I wasn't going with anyone, and most faunus don't like me being a human, so I was happy that I had someone to go with! But as soon as I did that Blake got mad at me! She huffed and hissed! She didn't even eat her tuna! She tossed them at me and called me stupid! What did I do?"  
"Oh Jaune..."

The large man said rubbing his head wishing that his adopted child was not so dense. Jaune was a good child. Hard working honest, always helped around the house but for all of his faults, Jaune was for lack of a better word _dense._  
He understood romantic intent with the skill and comprehension of an emotionally stunted _doorknob_. A rough analogy that his wife would have him sleep on the couch for a month at the minimal but an accurate one. Jaune had been either unaware or ignoring Blakes growing romantic intentions over the last few years, and Ghira was wondering if the boy was dense or just not into her.

He hoped it was just him being dense as Blake was currently head over heels for Jaune. And it was too be expected. Blake did not get out much. She rarely left the house except to explore, so her friends were limited to the extreme.

So far Jaune was the only male, consistent nonfamilial contact in her, so it was not surprising she had some less than familial love for him. Espically with how Kali encouraged her... His wife had already rented out a church for their wedding. And was feeding Blake dating advice of dubious quality and it was often left to Ghira to steer Jaune towards Blake for both of their sakes.

"Jaune why not go with Blake to the dance?"  
"With Blake? She doesn't like to be seen with me. She thinks I'm a bother sometimes."  
"You poor ignorant human.'  
"Jaune... have some advice from a man of experience."  
"Ok."  
"Women are... they are a complicated creature son. They need to be approached with a fair amount of caution and _finesse."_  
"Like a time bomb?"

Jaune asked making Ghira balk.  
"What? N-  
"Actually _yes._ That is a perfect example. Think of Blake like a time bomb but one that you can't read it's timer. You can't get away from it either and you need to judge what wires to deal with by stern looks and hisses."  
"That does not sound easy."  
"It's not. But trust me, with a woman all you need-  
"Is _confidence?"_

"No. Confidence is key, but it is not everything. You need a level head, a fresh outlook and most importantly the ability to read _between_ the lines. To see things that she does not want to show but needs you to see."

Ghira said fixing Jaune with a stern look making sure that he knew what he was saying.

"Wait if she needs me to see it why is she making it difficult?"  
"Because women do not often make sense Jaune. They follow their own set of rules outside the rest of us."  
"That sounds complicated."  
"Just like women."  
Ghira said as a smile formed its way as on his lips as his son nodded. Thinking deeply before snapping his fingers.  
"Ok! I'll go to the dance with Sally! And after one dance with her, I'll dance with Blake!"

Jaune said making his father smiled.  
"Good boy. You'll make a househusband yet."  
"Househusband? Why would I ever be a househusband?"  
"Because it happens to the _best_ of us Jaune. Whether we want to or not."

"What about you? You run the whole country!"

"Yet I would go to war with Atlas if my wife purred. It's a power they have over us Jaune. One day you'll find a woman to lord over you..."

Ghira said sadly as he led Jaune back into their house.

* * *

The dance or the _Menagerie_ ball as it was called was a lovely event that happened every year on the island. All over the town square, dozens upon dozens of lanterns hung in the sky. Floating on thier heat supply and illuminating the ground with a warm orange light where dozens upon dozens of faunus couples mostly young children danced together in low, lazy patterns to a violin overture as a small band marinated the dancing couples as their parents watched from afar, as the smell of cooking meat flowing from several hastily set up makeshift stalls filled the air.

Sally was a dear faunus with long twin antlers dressed in an all-white dress. She like almost everyone in Menagerie had tan skin and a tall stature. She had blue eyes and a smooth face full of dimples. The two meet at the beginning of the dance and despite the stares from most of the other dancers, Sally took the lead with Jaune. Leading them across the dance floor in lazy circles as the two shared a long sensual dance. She ended her dance with Jaune with a giggle and a promise to come back for round two. As Jaune smiled before-

"Gah!"

A fist was driven under his ribs as Jaune winced.  
"Hi, Blake."

Jaune said as a pair of golden eyes narrowed to slits.  
"You are getting _awfully_ full of yourself Jaune You are acting very haughty with Sally. Letting her lead you around the floor like that even if you are _my_ human. What do you have to say for yourself?"  
Blake asked demanded as Jaune gulped.

Blake was dressed in a light purple dress, that covered her whole body. Going from the tip of her neck that now had a long gold necklace on it, to the bottom of her now sandal-clad feet. The dress clung tightly to her from showing off her developing figure that Jaune was _not_ blind to.

"I made a mistake."  
"What a surprise."

Blake said dryly her eyes not leaving her brother as he sighed.  
"I should not have come here with Sally."  
"And why not? You looked happy with her, why would you not want to be here with her?"  
"Becuase I should have been here with you."

Jaune said as Blake froze before turning away her cheeks flushed as her cat ears twitched rapidly and adorable on her face. He wanted to pet them.

"What makes you think I want to be here with you?"  
Blake asked in the worst faux disinterest looked as Jaune saw a small smile tugged on her lips.  
"I don't know, but I know I want to be here with you."  
Jaune said taking her hand and pulling her to him. Making her amber eyes look him dead in the face as Jaune smiled. The fact that Blake did not rip off his arm was proof she approved of his touch, and the smile on her face spoke volumes.

"So you think I should dance with you? Why is that?"  
"Simple. I am _your_ human right? You need to keep an eye on me, or I'll hurt myself."  
Jaune said smiling as Blake grinned taking his free hand in her own.

"That is right. You are _my_ human, and I need to look after you. Without me, you would lose your own sword."  
"Hey! I'm not that bad. Usually."  
Jaune said as Blake snorted as he pulled her close to him as they began to dance. It was a slow dance for them; a low waltz played off the street performers that serenaded the dusty dance floor. Jaune pulled Blake into him making sure to place his feet perfectly on the ground. Making Blake and him merge into one, her bright dress blending flawlessly with his white suit. Making a lavender blur appear on the floor as they pushed into each other. Jaune taking both of her hands into his.

Relishing just how warm she felt, and how smooth her skin was. As they danced Blake put her face on his neck. Using her superior height to place her head next to his as she sighed.

 _"I don't like it."_

Blake said suddenly placing her face in Jaune's neck as his breathing hitched.  
"Don't like what?"  
"When you dance with Sally. I don't like it."  
"I won't dance with her again."  
Jaune promised, in a moment. Sally was a sweet girl, and one of the few faunus friends he had but Blake was family. And Qrow always said family came first! Even if Jaune apparently was not counted as family. A dark sinking feeling came from Jaune's guts as he bit back tears. Thanking Oum that Blake could not see him fighting them back. Blake did not do well when Jaune brought up his past.

Even if she didn't say it in public she did care about him. And she and Kali often had _less_ than positive things to say about Qrow at the best of times. And if judging by the way Kali's eyes narrowed like daggers at him and her fists clenched she knew what he was thinking.

"Not just her... I don't like it when you talk to other girls... don't do that again."  
Blake said her voice low and shaking, as she pulled Jaune close gripping the ends of his white suit that Ghira _forced_ him to wear as Jaune frowned.  
"Blake?"

Silence. Blake said nothing spinning with Jaune on the floor, the two of them moving with one another in a seamless motion while Jaune sniffeled.

"You don't want me talking to other girls? Why?"  
"I don't like it! I don't want you to talk to other girls! I don't want you to listen to them! I don't want you to dance with them! You said you are _my_ human right?!"  
"Yes!? I'm your human! Always have been always will be!"

"Then you don't need to look at other girls! Just... just look at me..."  
"I will."

"Promise me!  
"Promise you what?"  
"Promise me that you will always be _my_ human! No one else! I _found_ you! You are _mine!_ "

Blake said with more emotion that Jaune had ever seen her use as her amber eyes watered as he gulped.

"I will always be _your_ human."  
"Say it! Say you promise!"  
"I will _alway's_ be your human, Blake. Just like you are my cat."  
Jaune said making Blake blush wildly as she placed her face on his chest her cat ears twitched uncontrollably as she gripped his arms.

"Idiot human, you think you are so clever don't you?"  
"I think we both know I do _not."_  
Jaune deadpanned as Blake giggled in a cute manner that made his heart sing.

"That's right. You are about as clever as a doorknob, and you don't look much better either."  
"Hey-  
"But that doesn't matter. You are _my_ human, and I like you just the way you are."  
Blake said looking up her amber eyes simmering as a blush appeared on her cheeks as she leaned up pressing her face to his as the distance of thier lips was no more.

Jaune's first kiss was not how he expected.  
Blake pressed her thin impossibly soft lips to his. Making Jaune's mind screech and grid to halt as she kissed him on the dance floor for half a minute. His heart beat out of his chest and his body went stiff as a board before Blake separated their mouths. A firm smirk on her lips.

"You are _my_ human Jaune. Never forget that."

Blake said firmly as Jaune caught a whooping Kali frantically taking pictures as Ghira gave a low smile.  
"I'm yours. From this day on."  
"Good. Now don't forget it. Even if you do, I'll just have to remind you who you belong to. You know I _still_ have your collar right? Maybe we should try it on. See if you need a bigger one."  
Blake said pulling him in for another _long_ kiss as Jaune's heart melted as all was right in the word and-

A pair of _red_ bull horns flickered in the back of the dance. Sliding into his peripheral vision as Jaune froze. His body went stiff as a board as he gulped.  
"Blake. I have to use the bathroom."

Jaune said a tremor of fear coursing in his body as he went stiff.

"Hurry back my _human_. Your _mistress_ won't wait forever. Don't make me come looking for you."  
Blake said blushing wildly her eyes looking anywhere but his own apparently reading a script scrawled on her arm in what was clearly Kali's work as Jaune nodded sprint off from the dance. Using the outhouse once before creeping into the forest. Far, far away from the dance as-

 _"AH!"_  
Jaune cried out a fist slammed into his gut, digging into his guts as the air was knocked from his lungs. Jaune grimaced rolling with the punch holding his ground delivering an uppercut to the jaw of the boy faunus with red hair and bullhorns who had just gut checked him. Adam grunted pushing Jaune back as Jaube seethed at him the cocky faunus staring down at Jaune with balled first his mask tilted in a sneer and-  
"My _brother!_ It is good to see you are still fit!"

Adam said smiling warmly all signs of anger leaving his face in an instant as Jaune sighed.  
"Thanks, E _dgy mc. Edgerson_. Why do you need to greet me like that every time we meet?"

Jaune asked his _brother_ in all but blood Adam Taurus smirked.  
"It is a test of your skills Jaune. I see your way with the ladies is still as strong as ever."  
Adam said raising an eyebrow at Jaune as he moaned.

"You saw that?"  
"All of Menagerie saw that and _congratulations_ by the way. You and Blake make the perfect couple."  
"Thanks."  
"No problem now get ready. The Schnee dust train leaves tonight. We have to intercept it."

The elder boy said suddenly all business as Jaune nodded.  
"You got it."  
Jaune said as he took a deep breath-  
"Here. I brought your stuff from your house."

Adam said tossing him a black duffel bag full of his clothes and weapons making Jaune frown.

"Did you break into my house again?"  
"Maybe. Now stop complaining. We have a mission to do."  
Adam said giving Jaune his Grimm mask and his seldom use Kali hidden sword and shield, and in case you are wondering why Jaune was going with Adam Taurus to a Schnee dust train the answer is simple!  
The journey to Menagerie was not an easy one, nor was it free or straightforward. As Jaune espically with three driven hunters on his tale needed help to get away and so he did what anyone did in his situation. He joined the _white fang!_  
"So the train tonight?"  
Jaune asked his Grimm mask fully on as Adam nodded.  
"Yes, my brother. It's time we struck back."  
The man said as Jaune nodded as they began to walk off into the night as the sounds of the dance faded away.

" _Wait for me, Blake. I'll be back. I'm your human and you are my kitty. I won't leave you for long."_

Jaune thought to don his Grimm mask and drawing his own weapons, _Crocea Mors_ glittered dangerously in the moonlight as if anticipating the bloodshed as he and Adam walked into the woods.

* * *

Now if you may be wondering how the _hell_ Jaune joined the white fang the answer is relatively straightforward. On the way to Menagerie not that he was planning on going to Menagerie Jaune was faced with a significant problem.

One. He had less than twenty-four hours to escape and be free of his home in Patch. Jaune needed to get out of Patch, hell he needed to be out of Vale in twenty-four hours. His totem would keep him safe from his Aunt but Summer? Jaune was under _no_ illusions that she would hunt him down, all over Patch covering every last inch of earth to find him. Nothing could stop Summer if her kids were in danger and Jaune was fighting the clock.

If he was not _out_ of Patch in a day she would eventually find him, hug him, scream at him for making him worry, _drag_ him home by his ear lecturing him the entire way and tan his hide so well he wouldn't walk for a week! Not to mention what Yang would have done to him...

Jaune shuddered to thank his lucky stars that by now Yang and Ruby had _definitely_ forgotten about him, hell! They probably didn't even think of their brother anymore let alone know his name! Ruby probably didn't' even remember what he looked like! He was at _best_ perhaps barely a footnote in thier lives, and they were better off without him.

 _"Better of without me..."_

Jaune thought as he left Patch, he knew he needed to get out of Vale, and he knew the one group of people that could smuggle him out of Vale. The White Fang. Well, the white fang was not as prominent in Patch, but they were still cells, and Jaune was determined to do a simple plan. Find a Fang cell, kill the members, take their resources, procure a transport with cash. No credit trail and get the hell out of Patch.

That didn't happen. Instead of taking down the white fang patrol he ran into eventually around the eighteenth hour of his escape he ended up _saving_ them. The patrol he encountered was under attack by Vale's special forces and in an attempt! To extricate himself Jaune created a distraction that led to the death of the Vale agents and through a downright criminal series of misunderstandings Jaune was welcomed into the White Fang.

Well not for long as the same faunus that welcomed him ended up putting three bullets into his chest at the end of the two _year_ trip to the island. Well, in the end, it wasn't that bad that's how he met Blake! His sister and girlfriend? The thought made jaune blush as My human. Was whispered into his mind.  
But life has a way of catching up to you and the white fang while not very active in Patch was dominating in Menagerie. And it didn't take long for them to find the boy that was the sole survivor of the Patch cell.

For a time Jaune thought he was going to be executed, that was until a bull faunus with red hair had stepped in. Adam Taurus vouched for Jaune. He said as long as the Belladona's had him he was a friend for the faunus. And after seeing Jaune spar once he gave Jaune a choice.  
Die, here and there. And be said to be eaten by Grimm. Or join the white fang and live. Jaune chose the later, and now he was here-

 _"Down!"_  
Adam yelled at the top of his lungs as Jaune hit the deck his body going flat as a pancake on the metallic jolting floor as a slew of automatic fire came from in front of him as the Atlas knights fired on them. The four blue robots that were left guarding the flatbed of the train rained a steady series of automatic fire on them as Adam rolled to him.  
"You ok Belladonna?"

Adam hissed as a bullet nearly took his mask of making him snarl.  
"Yeah! I'm good!"  
Jaune yelled to be heard over the howling wind of the train as it tore through a mountainside on the edge of the Mistral Atlas border. The side world for Jaune was a blur of red and orange as the forest that looked like fresh blood whirled behind them.  
"Ok! On three! _Advance!"_  
Adam yelled as Jaune nodded gripping his sword his Grimm mas felt hot and sweltering on his face as Adam crouched.  
"One! Two! Three!"

Adam yelled as Jaune bolted out of cover. Instantly a hail of automatic fire impacted his shield. Forcing him back a bit and making him grimaced as he sprinted forward, the Atlas robots opened fire on him concentrating thier fire on the massive yellow shield in front of them.  
The robots concentrated fire on him for a moment too long as a red blur pushed past. Adam rocketed forward slicing down two robots in a blur of red and yellow.

The metal parts flying off of them as he slashed them down the other tow tried to turn, but Jaune bowled one over with his shield taking it down bashing it's fake skull in before Adam cut the last tin can down. Slicing up three out of the four as he nodded.  
"Good work Belladonna. Let's go."

Adam said smarly as Jaune nodded, the two of them sprinting through the open train, time was running out for them and thier mission was critical, and they could not afford to fail here. The faunus cause needed the dust on this train, and Jaune required to prove himself to the Fang.  
 _"Breach!"_

Adam shouted kicking down the metal door in front of them revealing a large train car filled with a massive series of brown boxes and several more knights.  
"I'll handle the knights! Plant the charges, and we can be done!"  
Adam snarled charging forward into the gunfire.

Adam was right, the dust crates where all in this and the previous flatbeds. If Jaune planted the charges here, the train coudl be separated from its rear half, and he and Adam could fall off and wait for extraction without having to cross into Atlas and going through a mess of highly armed and trained enemies.

"Come on baby! Work with me!"  
Jaune said planting the first satchel charge. The briefcase-sized explosive took ten seconds to set up as the dust powered bomb blinked green.  
 _"Bingo!"_  
Jaune hissed as the first of the charges where set he ran forward just when Adam finished taking care of the last of the robots, and his _brother_ smirked at him.  
"Good work Belladonna! We'll make a Fang out of you yet!"

Adam said making Jaune smirk. Jaune was under no illusions of Adam and his relationship. Adam like Jaune for his skill and sympathy for the faunus cause but that was not why he vouched for him. Adam _needed_ Jaune; he was the only person who could help Jaune with his problem...

Adam was assigned by the more radical White Fang to guard no other than Blake his sister. Adam was charged by their leadership to keep her safe no matter what. Not a bad mission espically when Blake was as attractive as she was. But there was a serious problem. Blake wanted to join the White Fang. The nonpeaceful branch and with her parents leading the nonviolent one this was a problem A problem that was only doubled as she was determined to do it.

Adam could not let this happen. He could not in good conscious let his own charge join a terrorist organization like theirs, even as some on their newer leadership wanted Blake in Adam instead made a compromise.

He brought Jaune instead. He pushed the boy hard, making the council see that Jaune was far more skilled in thier tasks than Balke and when they were already a fringe group the boy was far more useful than Blake. If Jaune died? He was just a human. No one cared. If _Blake_ died? That could put Menagerie in a revolt no matter what his detractors said. Jaune was the best for the _opening_ and Adam would see him fill it.

And in the end the relented, Jaune joined the fang he took Blake's place in the organizations more radical parts. Adam made him a promise that while he would keep Balke safe from outside threats, Jaune would use his training to keep her safe from internal ones. As the final bomb was planted Jaune smirked, Adam had sworn that as long as breathed, Blake would not join the White Fang. He would shield her from the violence of his world and make sure Blake was safe.

As the last droid fell Adam checked his scroll and frowned.  
"Belladonna. We need to hurry! We are almost at the border!"

Adam said making Jaune smiled as he pressed a button on his scroll.  
"Final charges set! Let's move out!"  
"Good work Belladonna! Now-  
All of Adam's words were cut off as the wall exploded. The room was filled with the sound of tearing metal and grinding gears as a _massive_ robot stepped into the room breaking down the wall making Adam _scream._

 _"Spider droid!"_  
Adam yelled as Jaune saw it. The so-called Spider droid was massive. The thing was bigger than his house! It had four massive black legs, supporting a huge black circle with a giant circle as a core with a baleful red light radiated from its core as Jaune balked.  
"Adam?! The fuck is that!?"  
"Belladonna! Shield _now!"_

Adam yelled as Jaune nodded not wasting a second sprinting for him as he took a guard position over Jauen as Adag gripped his side.  
"Aura front! Put everything you have into your shield or we are dead!"

Adam yelled his hands gripping Jaune and forcing his aura into his shield as Jauen pushed his into as the drone whirled and fired.  
The laser blocked out the world. Jaune screamed as he felt his atoms become rearranged as he swore his guts bubbled inside of him. His arms began to shake and become jelly, the droid fired a massive red laser that hit home it vaporized half of the car's interior and most of the dust as well-

"Belladonna! Move!"

"What about the dust!?"

"Forget it! We can't fight that thing! Move!"  
Adam yelled pulling Jaune up was the two began to sprint. Jaune and Adam bottled as the robot begin to whir its massive laser charging again the sound of pooling energy filled the air Jaune smiled. They were not going to make it. The droids laser _drained_ thier auras and now? It was a straight line until the trains flatbed and that thing was going to fire in a moment killing them both and that could _not_ happen.

" _It's better this way. She's better without you. She's just like dad. Everyone is better without me. She deserves a better human than you."_ Jaune thought as he stopped running and smiled.

"Adam. Look after Blake."  
Jaune said as Adam leaped out of the train car-  
"Belladonna, what are you-  
"Make her _happy._ "  
Jaune said as he pressed a button on his scroll. As the laser from the robot began to fire and the world turned to flame.

 _"Belladonna"!_  
Adam snarled as the train car with the droid exploded in a roaring ball of fire. Tearing itself in half as they crossed into the Atlas border. The car spilling off the train into a growing snow bank as Adam snarled.

 _"NO!"_

Adam yelled as the are exploded as half of the spider droid rolled out, its eviscerated hull crashing down the mount as the train began to shake and shudder.  
As parts of the train fell off as the remaining train shuddered before falling off the Mistral mounts crashing into the Atlas border falling into the snow as Adam snarled.

 _"Idiot_! She will _never_ forgive you! _NEVER!_ You hear me!"

Adam yelled at the broken flaming train as he clenched his fists.

"I won't forgive you..."

Adam said as a lone tear fell from his face as he bit his tongue.  
"This is why I don't work with humans"!  
He snarled walking away before turning on his locator beacon as the man _shook._

* * *

Pain. When Jaune finally awoke pain was his reality. He didn't know where he was, only that it was cold. So very _cold._ His eyes opened up as frost spilled out of his face as he moaned.  
"Where am I?"  
Jaune asked the dark interior of the train long gone now only the bleak grey sky of somewhere overhead. Where ever he was it was snowing heavily, snow fell down on him in great gusts as Jaune snarled. Lifting up his body before he screamed.  
 _"AH!"_

Jaune hissed as he looked down, besides being covered in snow one of his legs was crushed under a massive metal rod and was so hilariously broken that it made Jaune let out a short, brittle laugh.  
The boy grimaced looking to his left through the hot metal covered snow. The train was a wreck. Broken box cars where everywhere, dust was spilled all over the snow painting it a rainbow of colors. Some that would get _deadly_ if the trains fire reached them. The train crashed, Jaune tried to sacrifice himself and probably hurt those he cared about in the process. _Again._

Despite the excruciating pain and severe loss of blood, there was some justice in the world as Jaune saw his sword within arms reach.  
"Good. Some help."

Jaune said reaching for his sword felling agony flare-up in his legs as he took to the excruciating task of hacking himself free. The job took him over half an hour as the boy grimaced slicing off the metal rod on his leg.  
The long metal piece was stubborn, oh so stubborn. As he slowly painfully hacked it off. The task took long, far to long for him to have a hope of survival. As he finally! Got the metal off Jaune grimaced as he stood up.

"Never thought I would freeze to death!"  
Jaune said with a bitter smile as he began to dredge through the snow. He knew he was dead, but he would be damned if he laid down and died. He needed to get out to find help. His scroll was broken and he-  
 _"Helllppp..."_  
A tired feminine voice said as Jaune turned his head to a down woman? In all white was currently buried chest deep in the snow next to a ruined box car pinned by a slab of metal. She wore an Atlas uniform and was grimaced. Blood poured from her mouth as Jaune sighed. He was dead anyway but Summer would haunt his grave if she knew he left a person in need.

"I got you."  
 _"I'm dead anyway so why not help her?"_  
Jaune thought walking over to the woman. The snow clung jealously to his legs, his already broken one flaring up with every leaden step. Jaune grimaced as he saw the bloodied woman. He coudl not make much out of her besides her helmet, and her obvious feminine form.  
'Hold on; this will hurt."

Jaune said using his sword as a fulcrum and lifting the metal off of her with a groan.  
The woman screamed coughing up blood as several pieces of rebar were wrenched free form her chest. Jaune sighed as she breathed heavily more blood streaming from her ample bosom, that while not the largest was significantly bigger than Blakes or Summers. Not that he thought of his adoptive mom's chest! He _never_ did that!  
 _"Schnee?"_

Jaune said helping the woman up as he saw the word, _Schnee._ Written in bold silver letters on her left breast followed by the word _Specialist_ under it as he picked her up.  
"Thank you, soldier... I don't know what unit you are from, but you saved me."  
The woman said coughing up blood-  
 _"My mask!? Where is it?!"_  
Jaune thought to feel his face; his fang mask was gone. Lost somewhere as the woman who was around twenty or maybe, nineteen. Clung to his side-  
"Down!"  
The woman yelled as Jaune saw a blur of black and red. He tossed the woman on the side raising up his sword swearing the Beowulf that was trying to turn him into a meal.  
Jaune screamed his broken leg snapping, under the Grimms weight as the two fell back into the snow the monster disintegrating as Jaune gave a low chuckle. As it fell apart another Grimm a damn Ursa came for him. Making Jaune close his eyes as the end came.

 _"Summer, Raven, Mom Kali I'm sorry I was a shit son. Forgive me?"_

Jaune thought as the Grimm leaped only to be impaled by a massive spear of ice that shot out from the ground. As the _Schnee?_ Impaled the monster the woman holding out a short sword coughing up blood as she laid against a burning boxcar.

"This is how I die? Alone? Cold? In the snow? Fitting."  
Jaune said his strength leaving him as-  
 _"There! We need help!"_  
The woman yelled as the world exploded into noise and motion a sudden flurry of snow filled his eyes followed by two blinding yellow strobe lights. A gunship hovered above him as several wires fell down. Jaune saw a massive of a man with smooth black hair and a large build.

He had stormcloud grey eyes and a chin that seemed to be made of metal. The man looked as if he was made of iron and-  
"Winter?! Are you ok!?"  
"Sir! I'll live but the boy! I think he's part of Serchanko's unit! He needs help; he saved my life, sir.'

The woman said as the mountain of a man nodded as he helped _Winter_ up.

"Winter get to the ship. You! You! You! Get his boy into the ship! He's one of ours, and if Serchanko's not here, then this one has to carry on his legacy."  
The man said as a series of yes sir!s  
Filled the air as two silver clad men in white uniform fell over him.  
"Don't worry buddy we got you."

One man said as Jaune felt them check him for wounds and begin to apply the correct countermeasures.  
"Well get you patched up in no time! You'll be seeing Schnee manner by tomorrow!"  
One medic said as a low smile split Jaune's face.  
 _"Guess I'm going to Atlas."_  
Jaune thought as the medics began to work on him as he finally let himself have the privilege of passing out.

* * *

 **: AN. Well! Here it is! Backstory revealed and Jaune is on his way to Atlas! I wonder who he will meet there? I wonder if he will _warm_ the heart of a princess? And maybe knock some starch out of a little brother? Well, that's for later on! In this chapter Jaune bonds with Blake. He _knows_ Adam and has a _working_ relationship with him. Jaune _joined_ the White Fang and Blake will _not_ join it. How will this affect the rest of the story who knows? All I can say is Blake is _stubborn._ When she want's something she get's it and she want's _her_ human back. NOW.**

 **Anyways! This chapter is done Bastion is next and next week! I have some surprises in store if you follow me so yeah! Pat out!**

 **Ps. If you like Yandere and harems I got a yandere harem out called _Love Struck_! Check it out!**

* * *

Omake. **R pool** part two. **Drop.**

"OK! Ladies and gentlemen this is it! Our big day!"  
Roman said warmly in the back of the bullhead. He was addressing his latest team of near do wells as they flew into the target zone in Vale.  
"We are going to hit a moving Atlas convoy here! We will drop onto the convoy and we will! Free our, client!"  
Roman said pacing up and down the bullhead as the eyes of his men and woman looked up to him.

"Now! I know this is a new squad but be assured! We will be liberal bases! Forward thinking! And most of all, all inclusive!"  
"Umm excuse me? Sir? I don't know how strong the guy we are fighting is, but I know he has not killed more men than melanoma."  
The house husband of the group Jaune Nikos said applying lip balm to his face as-  
"Nikos! I _love_ you! I know you are new here, but if you say one more work I will toss you out of the ship without! Your parachute you hear _me?!"_  
Jaune whimpered as Emerald frowned.

"Don't scare him. He's fine. I'll watch you back ok?"  
Emerald or Domino Roman refused to call her that rubbed Jaune back as the Christmas sweater house husband smiled.  
"Thank you-  
"Look whos getting frisky!"  
Sun said laughing in the back as Emerald shot him a withering glare.

"First of all, I'm just nice. We are not getting frisky. Besides he's married with thirteen remember?"  
"Yeah! Thirteen kids! Wanna see them?"  
"You already showed us. But they are _cute."_  
Neptune said as-  
"Enough! No more gawking over Niko's kids! We are the _R force-_  
"Isn't that name a bit derivative?"  
Emerald asked as Roman snarled.

"Maybe! But the time is here! Everyone jump!" Roman said as the bullheads door fell down as the thief leaped out of the ship as his men followed by all but one of his men. Jaune paused not liking jump form thousands of feet and-  
 _"Miss Domino?_ I don't know if-  
"Just jump!"  
Emerl said kicking him out of the bulkhead as the two fell together as the mission was on.

* * *

Roman was having a bad day. His team was dead. Sun was chopped inot pieces by a landed Helicopter, Neptune literally fell in a woodchipper Roman himself was miles off target and-  
 _"Roman!"_  
"Emerald?"  
The man asked looking at his scroll as-  
" _We are at the target!"_  
"Finally! Some good news! Who's we?"  
" _Me and Jaune! Look we got here, but there's this guy-_  
"Metal arm? Lockjaw? Looks kind of racist?"

"I... except the last one yeah! He's here, and he looks pissed!"  
"Fuck it! I'm on the way! Hold him off!"  
Roman said the man sprinting as woodworkers tried to pull what was left of Neptune from the wood chipper.

* * *

"Emerald?! What do we do!?"  
Jaune asked hiding behind the mocha-skinned woman as he saw the massive man in front of them. He was tall with pitch black hair a scarred pale face, twin stormcloud grey eyes-  
"Move. All of you."  
"Who the hell are you?"  
Emerald asked her twin guns flashing up as-  
"I'm _Ironwood."_  
The man said pulling out a massive assault rifle and aiming it right at them.  
"Now move or _die."_


	4. A barret to remember

**An: _Alright!_ More Branwen! Here we get the Atlas chapter! We see Jaune training, as he makes new friends and charms the girls and maybe a _boy!?_ In the Schnee house! We also see a new _challenger_ approach him and a barret is tossed in the ring for Jaune's heart from the _most_ unexpected source as romance blooms and Jaune finds his power. All this and more in Branwen! No sit back, relax and as always _enjoy..._**

* * *

Bullets fired and clanged off metal.  
"Stay still!"  
An irritated feminine voice shouted as a boy with crimson eyes and blonde hair rolled out of the way of the oncoming fire. Curling up in a ball and bounding out sword drawn.  
"Why would I let you shoot me?!"  
A mop of blonde hair and blood red eyes asked as a tall well-built boy dressed in a pristine silver Atlas military uniform blocked a hail of assault rifle fire.  
"It would make my life a lot easier if you just let me win!"

The irritated voice of a long raven-haired mocha skinned girl shouted. The girl like the boy was dressed in a pristine uniform firing a long assault rifle at him, while he blocked her fire with his shield.  
"Not happening _Solei!"_

The boy yelled dropping into a combat role, doing the hail of gunfire only to barrel up to the young girl slicing his sword up taking the gun out of her hands, disarming her and pressing forward ready to end the fight.  
In a moment a bright silver falchion crashed down on his shield, stopping the boy's advance and forcing him back. The girl drawing her sidearm without a seconds hesitation. Attempting to decapitate her training partner instead her long silver blade clashed on his shield. Creating a wave of sparks to fill the air as she attempted to overpower her opponent-

 _"OOF!"_  
The girl grunted in pain her brown eyes widening and watering in pain as a sword pommel hit her gut making her double over with pain before the sword reversed its strike hitting her jugular send her tittering and off balanced before a shield bash took her in the face. Sending her clean off her feet and reducing her aura to red, as a buzzer sounded.

"Hah! Got you!"  
The boy said smugly red eyes glaring down at the panting brown-skinned woman whose brown eyes gave him on last final glare of defiance before resignation finally set in, and woman sighed dropping her weapon as she went limp.

"You won that round Branwen. _Don't_ get cocky."  
Ciel said before sighing as the Atlas student accepted the loss at the hands of her partner.  
"Good fight Jaune. Thanks for allowing me to train with you.' Ciel said taking Jaune's hand. The boy lifted his partner and friend up with relative ease as a natural smile grew on his face.

"You know you don't have to thank me right? Ciel, we are partners, and we can be trained whenever we like. And we are also friends-  
"You are the younger brother to Winter Schnee. I am well convinced I must ask you to train."  
 _"Adopted_ younger brother."  
"Still younger brother. And officially my superior."  
"Unofficially. I'm not part of the military."

Jaune corrected his partner who smirked in her usual way that spoke of complete confidence.  
"Yet. You will make a fine specialist one day I am sure of it."  
Ciel said tossing her luscious black locks to the side with an air of absolute confidence.

"What makes you so sure I am going to the military?"  
"Becuase A. You are _my_ partner. And my partner is going with me to the military. End of discussion."

Ciel said in a tone that Jaune knew meant she was dead serious and any argument on his end would not be a wise decision.

"Ouch. When did you become the dominant one in this partnership?"  
"Since you _let_ me beat you in the first spar we had. I still have not forgiven you for that. Now come on, let's go back to our dorms. I'm all sweaty."

Ciel said sighed as her silver uniform was now turning see-through with her own seat making Juane blush at his beautiful partners now vulnerable figure.  
"Where are you looking!?'  
Ciel shrieked her thin mocha colored arms racing up reaching around her body covering her exposed form somewhat obfuscating her newly see-through silver uniform.  
"Why are you staring!?"  
"Becuase you are pretty?"  
Jaune deadpanned not tearing his eyes away from the now pronounced chest of his partner. Whos attempts to cover hers only made her form more pronounced. Her ample breast now pushed up by her arms as she shrieked

 _"Leecher!"_  
"What?"  
 _"Scoundral! Fiend!_ How can you ogling your partner like that?! What kind of sick pervert are you!?"  
"Pervert? Coming from the girl not wearing a bra? That's _rich."_

Jaune deadpanned as he noticed the _exposed_ lumps of brown flesh on his partners sweat covered uniform as she looked ready to have a stroke.

 _"Branwen!"_  
'What did I do?"  
Jaune asked before Ciel shot forward her falchion swinging down to Jaune who blocked it with ease.  
"Are you angry?"  
"What do you think!? My own partner is _ogling_ me!"  
"Shouldn't you take that as a compliment?"

Jaune asked turning on the _Xiao-Long_ charm as he winked at Ciel. It did not work.

 _"What?!"_  
"I mean the fact that I am going you mean you are attractive right? Isn't that a compliment?"  
Jaune asked smirking as his partner brown cheek turn rosy red in a distinct image of Ruby's cape.  
 **"I wonder how Ruby's doing right now? Sheps probably forget about her brother."**  
Jaune thought before a feminine shriek filled his ears as his instincts kicked in his knees bending sending him to the side rolling under the path of an overhead falchion strike that narrowly missed his back.  
"You _pig!"_

"That's a bit much. I like bacon, but I don't think I'm a pig."  
"You know what I mean! Why did I get the _bandit_ for my partner?!"

Ciel asked her face falling as fake tears fell from her eyes.  
"You asked for me. You went to Winer personally to request that I become, partner. Remember?"  
"I remember wanting the personal protegee of Winter Schnee to be my partner! Not some low down scoundrel!"  
Ciel yelled slashing up at Juane striking at his sheld three times, in rapid succession. Her blade flashing forward in a triple silver arc that sent him forward. Jaune dipped and dived to get out of the way of Ciel's strikes.

That while they posed little threat due to aura and armor her sword was insanely sharp and could more than penetrate his armor with ease a fact that's irony was not lost on him. He had taught her how to sharpen it in ways that only Qorw had known. And had told Jaune to impart these lessons onto whoever he deemed to be worthy. Jaune would have taught this to his sisters, but none of them used swords.

Although Jaune had once spoken to Ruby about his fathers love of scythes and Ruby seemed to lite up at the fact of using a scythe as a weapon. Jaune wanted to tell Yang, but she was always a puncher. And Blakes strange gun, whip sword _amonimation_ didn't fit the proper category in Jaune's mind. That and it was an abomination to physics, and Jaune wanted no part in its improvement.

"Die!"  
"I'd rather not."  
Jaune said barley ducking out of the way of Ciel's strike driving the pommel of his sword into her gut. Making her breath shot from her lungs.  
Jaune grimaced Ciel was his, partner and he did care for her. Her aura was in the red and-  
 _"AH!"_  
Jaune gasped pain flaring in his chest as Ciel punched him in the gut, dropping her sword to deliver a brutal gut punch to her partner before following it up with a stiff uppercut. Connecting her first to Jaune's chin knocking him off his feet and sending him flying back in the sterile Atlas training hall.  
"Ow."  
Jaune groaned once before shooting back up to his feet as his partner had an infuriatingly smug look on her face.  
"That was _not_ what you learned in class."

Jaune said a thing smile forming on his lips as his partner grinned.

"No, I was using the Branwen strategy for that."  
Ciel said still in her typical control and posied Atlas manner. Her hands locked neatly behind her back, but she now had a feral smirk on her face. Her usual almond shaped face now radiated with a wild grin as Jaune smiled.  
"So you do pay attention to me when we fight?"  
Jaune asked getting to his feet to swing his sword up to his partner whose grin came to ear-splitting proportions.  
"But of course I did. You are my partner, and I would be remiss if I did not learn your more _inspired_ forms of combat." Ciel said as her stiff demeanor melted away, giving way to an easy smile and a cock stance.  
"Oh? You find me inspired? I'm touched."  
Jaune said smirking like a fool.

"I didn't think you cared."  
"Jaune you are my partner. Of course, I care for you. You may be a perverted, lecherous fool. But you are _my_ perverted lecherous fool."  
"Hey!"  
"Also. You are very skilled in the more... spontaneous forms of combat. It is an area of life that I have not seen much, and it represents a type of lifestyle that I am woefully under skilled in, and I wish to learn."

Ciel said bowing her head. Jaune was always impressed with his partner's desire to learn. Ciel was one of the most determined people he had ever known. Not even Yag was this determination to get better. Ciel might have come of fas cold, uncaring and rigid when he first met her all those years ago but now?  
She was still all of those things, but she could adapt and evolve to live and had a fiery passion for learning from those who had experiences outside her field, and that was a critical way to live. Yet her aura was in the red. Training was done for the day no need to risk her getting hurt.

"Ok, that was fun but let's call it a day. Your aura is low, and I'm still in the green. Let's call it in and continue tomorrow ok?"  
Jaune asked yawning looking forward to his bed. His room was a far from a sparse living quarter in Schnee Maor while not as lavish as the master and mistress where far above ordinary soldiers and-  
"We could do that..."  
 _"Ciel?"_  
"I was thinking that maybe we could continue sparing. I am still ready to do battle, and I would be remiss if I let a chance to improve slip through my fingers."  
"Ciel you know how Winter feels about low aura training. There is a risk that one, or both of us could be seriously harmed in the process. We should go to bed."

"What if Winter doesn't know about this?"  
Ciel asked her brown eyes peeking up her blue cap slight off her face as Jaune smiled.

"Ciel, are you suggesting that we lie to Winter?"  
Jaune asked probing his friend and partner as she blushed.  
"Not at all! What I am suggesting that we continue to train and if Winter doesn't ask then we don't necessarily have to speak."

"You are using a technicality, Ciel. You know that Winter will not approve."

"I know that the specialist will not look on this with favor. That is true."  
"But you still want to continue?"  
The boy young man asked walking up to his blushing fired. Noticing just how cute her almond-shaped face looked as her brown cheeks heated up.  
"I think this is for the greater good of Atlas! If we are better trained, we will be better when we enter Atlas Academy so yes. If I am saving lives, I will do things that our leader does not necessarily want."

"Good. You are being flexible that is an improvement."  
Jaune nodded his assent as Ciel flushed.  
"Good! So we can continue?"  
"Yes but first what is the first rule of a battle Ciel?"  
"That you know your enemy?"

The young woman asked stating the typical Atleasin reason while Juane gained a feral grin.  
"No. The first rule of a fight is this."  
Jaune said his fist flashing out like a cobra striking his partner dead in her jugular. Making her bore eyes pop in there sockets as he hit her jugular making her gasp.  
"A fight doesn't begin when you want it to! It begins when someone attacks!"

Jaune yelled punching his partner in her throat making her stagger before delivering a fierce punch to her gut. Making her double over in pain before a haymaker landed on her face sending her flying back.  
"You can't expect for an enemy to wait for you! If you see an advantage, you take it! Do it before they take it from you!"  
Jaune yelled as Ciel quick on the uptake as ever leaped up. Using her torso as a fulcrum shooting herself up legs first her falchion raised as she sprung herself at Jaune like a corkscrew.

"Good! Let's see what you learned!"  
Jaune yelled as his partner shot into him as the sound of clanging metal filled the air.

* * *

Two hours later both teens where panting covered in a thick layer of sweat. Laying back down on the training floor there faces red and flushed, there chest rising up and down as their lungs struggled to take in air.  
"That was a good fight! Thank you."  
Ciel said through haggard breaths her aura at zero, while As Juane was near the zero. Jaune allowed Ciel to user her falchion while he used only a shield and his fists.  
The girl was good. Very, very good but she was too much like a Schnee. She fought like it was a dance. Like the battle, was a gala and she a dancer. It was a good fighting style. Well, versed and well equipped to deal with a select amount of situations.  
And as long as Ceil fought in those situations, she was a monster. But if you took her out of her preconceived conditions? She fell apart.

Jaune had been imparting on her the importance of adaptability in battle. Combat was not a controlled dance. It was a chaotic, brutal blur of motion that often ended in blood, sweat, and pain. She needed to know how to deal with a rapidly changing situation and learn how to improvise.  
"You did well. You mixed in punches and kicks in the end and you caught me off guard. Good job."

Jaune gave praise quickly, making the young woman blush. Even exhausted she looked adorable. Her smooth cheeks burning up as she let out a rare free smile on her lips. Jaune thought she was _beautiful_ , in a strict partner type of way that is.

He had tried his hand at love once before, with Blake and that didn't end well... Regardless of how it happened, Jaune was not looking for romance with Ciel. Or he would not say he was at least. Ciel was beyond attractive when she let her hair down. Her long sweat sleek black locks glistening in the sparring room light, as her curvy near hourglass figure, barley cones in her sweat-slicked unfirom that contained her impressive six-pack of abs the results of Winter's personal training along with her rapidly rising chest did draw his eyes in a _decisivley_ non-partner fashion.

As Jaune gulped, tearing his eyes away slowly as his partner flashed a wild free smile at him that made his chest flutter and cheeks heat up.

"You are doing well Ciel. If you keep on improvising learning the Atlas style while adding in your improvised actions, you will make yourself a style all of your own."  
"Thank you, Jaune. You are teaching me more than I ever thought was possible. You are the best partner I could have asked for."

Ciel said putting a gentle hand on his shoulder giving Jaune the purest smile he had ever seen making him flush as he shot up. Not letting his eyes linger on his partners sweat covered smiling form. Not allowing his eyes look at her alluring vulnerable figure, now _slick_ with her own fluids her hair tossed back, with her teal Barrett on the floor, her thin chocolatey legs spread wide inviting him to just-

"I'm going to do some solo training! You go on to your dorm. I'll see you tomorrow!"  
Jaune said looked anywhere but his partner who frowned.  
"Jaune we have already gone against Winter's wishes once today. You know her stance on overtraining. If she catches you, it will not be a good scene."  
"I'm fine! I need to train anyways. I still have some aura left anyways."  
Jaune said hiding his rapidly heating up cheeks and the tightening pants. He needed to keep some distance between him and his partner and-  
"Ok if you say so..."

Ciel gave in trusting his own decisions as if he was Winter herself.

"Yeah, I do! Don't worry about me, get some rest k?"  
Jaune asked claiming don his breathing as-  
"Thank you, Jaune. I could not have improved to this level without you. You are my partner, and I am glad to be a part of your life."  
Ciel said hugging Juane form behind resting her ample wet braless chest into his back wrapping her thin brown arms around his waist.  
Jaune could _hear_ his zipper straining.

"Thanks! But I mean really! You did this on your own! I was just here-"  
"No. You taught me an entirely new way of thinking. I was far too rigid in my approach to battle before. If I had continued on my path, I would have been slain the moment I was taken from my box. A fight is not a dance, it is a stream. A rapidly flowing and changing river that spread through the filed. And I need to be able to _ride_ that stream for as long as I can.'

Ciel said her arms tightening there embrace her breast pressing into his back, his sweat-slick shirt offering no protection to her heavenly mounds as Jaune was fully aware of the fact that Ciel's naked chest barely covered by less than an inch of cloth pressed into bis back her bare smooth skin pressed on him as twin peak poked his skin. His heartbeat doubled as his arms shook as he felt his partners smooth flesh on him as he swore he hear her emphasize the word _ride._  
"Ciel, you are very close.'  
Jaune said panting as his partner made _no_ attempt to dislodge herself.  
"I know."  
"Do you want to back off?"  
"No. I want to hold you a little longer. Is that ok?"  
The young woman asked her grip doubling on his waist her hot breath tickling his her making Jaune's legs go weak.

"No... that's ok..." Jaune said his hands falling on instinct. Wrapping around his love-  
His _partner's_ thin slim hands that were now dangerously low on his waistline. Their fingers intertwined as there breathing became rushed and muted as if Ciel's hand red lower on Jaunes waist.

 **"Just a little lower and she'll touch."**

"Ciel. Do you know what you are doing?"  
"Do I need to?"  
She responded practically breathing in his hear, her arm gripped his wast so tight they threatened to cut off his blood flow. As she ground her slim wasit into his backside.  
"Do you know what you are doing?"  
"Do I _care?"_  
Ciel responded without hesitation, her hands resting just at the tip, as Jaune's breathing caught as the two stayed still for two minutes. Neither moving, neither speaking just standing wrapped in each other's embrace as he felt his reality stop as Ciel gripped him.

"I... I'll see you tomorrow Jaune..."  
"Yeah... I'll see you too."  
"Get to be early. If you don't get to bed, you won't have an easy time rising up."  
Ciel breathed in a husky voice as she rubbed her face inot his neck.  
"You are still not letting go."  
"I don't want to."  
Ciel said tightening her grip even more as Jaune felt his heat rise.

"Ciel if you keep this up..."  
"If I keep this up what?"  
"I don't know what will happen."  
Jaune's control melted like a block of ice in the desert his hand gripping Ciel it took every ounce of his self-restraint to keep form turn around taking his partner's thin lips in his foreign her on the training floor. Ripping her Barret off before doing something they would _both_ regret.

"Let's find out together."  
 _"Not now..."_  
"When?"  
"Tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow you have to escort Weiss."  
"I'll make time for you after."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise. I'm a _Branwen."_  
"You told me that Branwen's break there word."  
"They do."  
"So how do I know you will make time for me?"  
"You don't, you'll have to trust me."

Jaune said his voice low and clipped his eyes glaring hole int he silver floor as Ciel lowered her hand to the limit.  
"I'll hold you to that."  
"Good."  
"If I don't see you tomorrow..."  
"I'm in for a _rough ride?"_  
"I'll make sure you won't walk right for a week."

Cile hissed before loosening her grip making Jaune gaps as her heavenly breasts left his back, creating a profound sense of loneliness filled his heart. "I'll see you tomorrow Jaune. Do not make me wait. I always know the time.'  
"I won't Ciel. I'll be right on time."  
"See that you are. It should be known that you need your pelvis more than me. And you should take that factor into account before you decided to be _tardy..."_  
Ciel said winking before walking way swaying her hips in a way that made Jaune's jaw dropped. As she held his gaze before leaving the room as Jaune shuddered.  
"She's your partner! You partner! You _beautiful, sexy, amazing partner_ who you might just be in love with..."

Jaune stuttered letting the image of Ciel ass swaying in his mind saving the file for later before shaking his head.  
"Enough. Just train and ignore the fact that tommor might be your trip to manhood."  
Jaune said before picking up his sword and started swinging.

* * *

Hours later Jaune was near collapse. It took hours to get the image of Ciel's hypnotic ass and barely covered chest on his back from his mind. As he worked himself to the bone. Going above and beyond his limits. The training took his aura to nil, and it took every effort of his not to fall down and collapse then and there. The boy panted heavily putting his sword on his back, walking out of the training hall thinking of nothing but getting to bed before running into a pillowy sheet of heaven.  
"What?"  
Jaune asked backing up as something substantial and white _bounced_ in the air before metally screaming as a pair of piercing blue eyes glared at him.  
" _Branwen."_  
The cool collected tone of Jaune's superior officer said making Jaune's face turn white.

"Winter!?"  
"Branwen. Tell me why you are training at two am? Did I not _personally_ request that you do not so such things?"  
Winter asked her voice low and _glacial_ as the older woman, and secret crush of Jaune glared down at him. Her imperial glaze treating to freeze him solid.  
"I was just getting in some training mam."

"When I specially declared that your training days end at ten PM?"  
"Yes, Mam."

Jaune replied as Winter frowned.  
"Where you here alone?"  
"Yes, Mam."

Jaune said as the piercing blue eyes narrowed in an irritated manner.  
"Why is your aura at Zero Jaune? How did mere training reduce it so far?"  
"I train hard mam."

The boy replied without breaking a beat. It was true Jaune trained himself to the bone almost daily and while training your aura to nil was near impossible for anyone else for Jaune it was a _distinct_ possibility. Rare but very possible.

"Jaune. Where you in here with anyone?"  
"I did this of my own will mam. Any punishment should fall on me and me alone."  
Jaune said in a steely tone, his answer already speaking volumes and making Winter sigh.  
"You are a good soldier Jaune."  
"Thank you, mam."

Jaune replied even as Winter shook her head.  
"No training for two days."  
 _"Mam?!"_

"You heard me _Branwen_. You have trained yourself to the bone. You need rest. As punishment for disobeying me no training for two days."  
"But mam! What am I going to do for two days?!"  
"Take Weiss to the dance first of all. You have not forgotten about taking your student to the Atlas ball correct?"

"Not at all. I could not forget about Weiss."  
"Good. I was not looking forward to scrapping you off a wall if you did. Now get to bed."  
"Yes, mam."  
"I mean that Jaune. I will drag you to bed with you over my shoulder if I see a _hint_ of you in the halls."  
"I'm going to bed mam."  
"Good. Now get some rest, you look awful."

Winter said dismissing her fibbing younger brother as he saluted and walked away with a limp.

* * *

 _"Finally!"_  
Jaune said walking into his bedroom and sighing. His room was as spartan as he could manage but with Weiss and her brother as siblings that was not very spartan at all. As bookshelves lined with all manner of subjects from history, to poetry to fiction to other more _creative_ subjects. That was a remnant of his time living with Blake. When he was still _her_ human. And not thought dead.

His sword felt like it weighed double its weight, armor felt like it was made from solid led. The boy was sore, exhausted and wanted nothing but to drop into his large silver queen sized bed and-  
 _Thud! Thud! Thud!_  
A sudden knocking came at the door as Jaune groaned.

"What? Winter, I didn't go back!"  
Jaune said reaching for the door before freezing as Jaune's Ackbar sense tingled.  
"Jaune... I had a _nightmare..."_

A thin feminine voice said from just outside his door making Jaune sigh.  
"Fine. Come in."  
Jaune said his need to just go to be outweighing his need to argue, he slumped his shoulders finally giving in as he opened the door.

Blue eyes looked up hopefully to him as long flowing silver hair, on a pale, thin body garbed in a silver nightgown approached him as Winters younger sibling approached him. The _thin f_ eminine lips those bright blue eyes. That oddly slim waistline and elegant female frame could only be one person.  
" _Whitley_ , did you really need to come here?"  
Jaune asked not wanting to comfort his younger brother, and he used that term in the _loosest_ word possible. Not because he thought of Whitley as less than a sibling mind you. Whitley was his sibling just as much as Winter or Weiss. And potentially Blake, Ruby or Yang. But they had _long_ since forgotten about him or thought he was dead. Which was for the best.

"I had a nightmare... can I sleep with you?"

Whitley said eyes shaking with fear as-

 **"It's a _trap!"_**

A voice shouted in Jaune's ear making him sigh. Whitley was a boy... not that you would ever tell by looking at him. He was around twelve years old, three years younger than Jaune or Weiss and he was either going to have a late puberty that was going to hit him like a fucking _bullhead._ Or he was going to have a somewhat confusing time in his school's locker room. The _boy_ if Jaune was going to be polite had already gotten several requests from a number of suitors mistaking him for a secret third Schnee sister. A rumor that had spread after some unfortunate _incidents_ created by the local _red-headed monster_ that Jaune was despite all appearances _proud_ to have on his team had caused.

As now there was an official rumor going around that Whtiley was, in fact, a so-called _secret_ sister that was cross-dressing as a boy but was truly a woman began to circulate much to his chagrin.

To be fair, it did not help the boy's defense one bit that Whitley often refused to dress like a _healthy_ boy. He spent most of his time with Weiss and Jaune's team, team B.S.P.S. team Bespas name not final which gave him more than a taste for the _femine_ things in life.  
And he picked up more than a few _habits,_ from Jaune's all female team clothing choices and mannerism form the fairer sex that was going to make his adult life... interesting, to say the least.

"Fine. You can sleep with me."

Jaune relented knowing if he said no Whtiley would go to look for Winter who was patrolling the halls and not in her room. And if she was not there he might go to _her_ room and that was a risk Jaune was not willing to take.  
"Thank you! You are the best big brother ever!"

Whitley said leaping into Jaune's arms wrapping his impossibly thin arms around his back an odd scent of perfume filled Jaune's nose-  
 **"That's a _boy_ Jaune! That is your _brother!"_**  
Jaunes' personal self-control yelled as he gulped.  
'Fine! Just... just get in the bed!"  
Jaune yelled sighing as he took off his shirt.

* * *

 **"That. Is. A. Boy."**  
Jaunes inner voice yelled repeating a steady mantra to keep Jaune sane. Whitley was wrapped around Juanes chest. The young boy latched onto Jaune like a baby kangaroo. Whitley was desperate for male contact really. His dad never had time running the company and Jaune's role as the young Schnee children official bodyguard? Whitley spent far too much time around Jaune and his teammates and while he bonded _far_ too well with them his attachment to Jaune was always a bit _physical._  
 **"He. Is. A. Boy. He is our brother!"**  
His inner voice said as Jaune's lower head apparently did not head the message as Whitley rubbed into his chest as Jaune bit his arm.  
 **"Why me?"**  
Jaune asked as he felt his body stiff as he knew he was in for a long night.

* * *

 _"Hah!"_  
A sharp feminine voice yelled as a girl dressed in all white blurred into a series of drones taking them apart, in a series of glyphs of ice and fire. Blowing them apart as Jaune nodded.  
 _"Good!"_  
Jaune said clapping his hand as a shower of flame and metal fell all around the Atlas training zone as Weiss finished her morning training regime.  
"Really?"  
Weiss said her _beautiful_ crystal eyes flashing Jaune a beaming smile the drones exploding behind her in a shower of flame and debris.  
"You are getting much better Weiss. I'm proud of you."

Jaune said honestly glad to see how much his protege had progressed. In the three years since Jaune had been in Atlas after his so-called resue by Ironwood Winter had been hell-bent on repaying the man who saved her life. Not counting the fact that Jaune had put her life in said danger but that was irrelevant. Jaune knew not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

And after several weeks of healing from the most advanced technology in the world and after showing his combat skills Jaune was appointed the bodyguard tutor of the younger Schnee children. A decision that a certain heiress was not fond of at the time.  
"Well, of course, I am getting better! I am a Schnee! It is only _natural_ that I accel."  
Weiss said smugly her rapier flashing forward her body bowing to her mentor as Jaune admired her.

Weiss was beautiful. Her skin was porcelain with, her hair long and silver. Her face was perfectly circular without so much of a _hint!_ Of a scar or a blemish on it. She was literally perfect in the physical sense of the word.  
"If you are, so confident in yourself do you wish to take on your trainer?"

Winter chided speaking up from behind Jaune flashing her sibling a devious smirk as Weiss's face instantly lost all color as her smile vanished.  
"I didn't say that! I have gotten better but..."  
Weiss was no fool. She was good, but Jaune was _much_ better than her. In all of their spars, she never got his aura below a quater while she always ended up in deep red. So far Jaune after three _years_ of sparring with Weiss Jaune had a perfect victory rating on her and Winter made sure that a Schnee had been bested everytime she fought whenever Weiss tried to boast.  
"Oh? Is a Schnee afraid?"  
Winter asked leaning against a wall teasing her sister who blushed.  
"No! Not at all! I am just... aware of my limitations is all."  
Weiss corrected herself as-

"Don't be so modest Weiss! You could probably take me down to by a third at your current skill."  
Jaune said smiling not noticing how Weiss glared at him.

"Was that a compliment?"  
She asked rais a dangerous eyebrow at him that years of being under the thumb of one sister or another taught him to fear.  
"Yes! I was just saying when your first fought me you could not even land a solid hit on me! Now you can dent my aura!"  
Jane said with a straight face making her flush.  
"I can do more than dent it you _dolt!"_

"Weiss! Is that any way to speak to your teacher?"  
Winter said in her older sibling voice that made Weiss eep!  
"No Winter! I was just-"  
"Barking like an angry puppy who can't win her own battles. Really! You have been fighting Jaune for three _years_ now and at best! You take his aura down a quarter. What do you have to say for yourself?"  
"I.."  
"She's been doing better bit by bit Winter. Do not judger her too harshly. In fact, I think you deserve your reward!"  
Jaune said as Weiss's face went beet red as she stuttered and stammered before Winter sighed.

"Go take your reward, Weiss. Jaune thinks you earned it."

Winter said smirking. She could see Weiss's infatuation with her tutor as clear as day. The crush she had on her brother was cute. Espically considering at first Weiss could not stand Jaune. She _refused_ to believe that Winter needed her life saved even going so far as to say that Jaune had a part in the fang attack!  
Ridiculous!

Jaune was a Branwen. An ex Branwen to be precise. He was from a long defunct bandit tribe of the same, and while he had a spotted past, he was not an official Atlas citizen and as thanks for saving his daughters life the bodyguard for his two younger children.  
Weiss was livid when Jaune was assigned her bodyguard. She refused taking out her rapier in front of her father to challenge him to a duel. Saying that any man that could not defeat her in a fight had no business defending her or her brother!

Jaune accepted, and three short minutes later Weiss was falt on her face rapier out of her hand and Jaune pointing his sword to the back of her neck as he effortlessly beat her into the ground. Ever since then she took his guardianship without question and eagerly became his student.  
And in her defense, Weiss was getting better. Jaune was teaching her to improvise to fight in ways that were not taught in a traditional military manual.

Something Winter was learning from him as well. Even if when she fought Jaune he rarely got a hit in on her. She was his older sibling and commanding officer after all. She had appearances to maintain.  
"Weiss go get your reward, Jaune don't take to long you need to debrief your team later. I did not make you a leader for nothing you hear me?"  
"Mam!"  
Jaune saluted sharply as Winter left the room smiling hoping Weiss would jump on Jaune in ther literal manner before his partner beat her to it...

* * *

"Are you feeling ok?"  
Jaune asked his charge as Weiss huffed, twirling her long ponytail almost smacking him in the face with it. Her off-kilter tiara nearly falling off her head as she stalked forward, a light shade of red on her cheeks as she lead Jaune forward.

"I'm feeling fine Jaune!"  
Weiss spat out leading Jaune as the boy sighed rolling his blood eyes at her.  
"Weiss, if something is wrong you can tell me you know? I'm more than your tutor you know? I'm your friend."  
"There is nothing wrong!"  
"Weiss..."  
"Don't you _Weiss_ me! Now come on! I need my reward."

Weiss said as they arrived at there destination, her room.  
Weiss swiped her scroll as a low medicinal hiss filled the air. Weiss stepped into the room as Jaune followed her without the need for asking permission. He had the key to all of the Schnee siblings rooms. Well besides winter that is. Jaune could come and go as he pleased though he _did_ knock.

He was a gentleman, and Weiss was a teenager. She needed some privacy. Jaune smirked stepping into Weiss's room the brightly colored silver corners that had more wealth in a side corner than any of his prior families would make in a year. Weiss's room was full of cute things.  
Her walls were painted bright silver with red ribbons falling oddly of them. With paintings of snowflakes falling off of them. Her floor was bright silver with a long line of red rugs leading from her bed to the door and to the bathroom.

Her bed was a double queen sized bed, with two mattresses. Each one felt like a slice of heaven along with the inhuman sickly sheets that made you want to melt inside of them. Her bed was covered with doesn't upon dozens of plushies of silver Grimm with trademarked beady red eyes and silver bows along there necks. There fur as white as snow and each had a silver collar lovingly put on there necks each had there own custom names embroidered in bright red lettering. From _ **Suzy** _to ** _Lassie, Eva, Barley, Marie Fox_.** And the largest one a massive alpha Beowulf plushie affectionately dubbed _**Reginald**_. Sat at the head of the bed.

"You may start."

Weiss said in a firm voice her cheeks heating up as she prepared for her _reward._  
"As you say."  
Jaune said bending down taking off her silver boots making Weiss gasp. As he gently took off her footwear, he saw her slim silver socks that he easily pulled off making Weiss winced as he exposed her porcelain skin. Jaune wasted no time folding the socks placing his hand on her foot as he squeezed.  
Weiss moaned. A low moan left her mouth as Jaune began massaging her feet.  
Ever since Jaune came to Atlas and ever since Winter had teasingly asked her younger broth to massage her word had gotten around of just how good Jaune was at giving massages. And rumors abounded that he had _magic fingers._  
 _"AH!"_  
Weiss gaps as Jaune strong calloused fingers dug into her soft flesh making her gasp as her legs twitched.  
"Did I hurt you?"  
'No! You just need to go _slower..."_  
Weiss said her face flushed, sweat coming off her as Jaune nodded.

"As you say tell me if I'm going to hard on you."  
Jaune said before returning to his task, taking his hands running them up and down Weiss's thin, perfect legs kneading and rubbing her skin. Smiling at how her once bone thin limbs now held significant muscle growth. Her calf where well-formed and toned and her quads were frim and dense.  
Something Jaune proved for himself running his hands to Wes sinner thigs gripping her flesh. His finger digging into her pure soft skin making ther girl shudder.  
 _"Jaune!"_  
"What? Are you ok? Does it hurt when I go that deep?"  
Jaune asked concerned for his sister as her face brightens to a cherry red.  
"Don't say that!"  
"Say what?"  
 _"That!"_  
"What? You don't like it when I go in _deep?"_  
"NO! I mean yes! I don't mind t-  
"So you like when I go deep with you?"  
"You idiot!"  
Weiss said turning her head hung her blush as _treacherous_ thoughts entered her mind. As she envisioned both of his strong rough hands going farther up her thighs to a special place that only-  
 _"AH!"_  
"Is that the spot? You always liked having your toes pulled."  
 _"Baka!"_  
"What?"  
 _"Fool! Idiot! Dunce!"_  
"What did I do? I thought you liked when I touch you?"  
" I do! Fell privileged I let you touch me!"  
"I do, you are beautiful."  
Jaune deadpanned as Weiss almost fainted.  
 **"Stupid brother! Stupid hands! Stupid me! Why can't I just say I like you?!"**  
Weiss thought more out lang as Jane worked her legs turning her muscles into mush and her mind into _jelly._

* * *

"Ok team report in-  
 _"Friend Jaune!"_  
 _"AHH!_ Hi Penny! How are you!?"  
Jaune asked through pained breaths as his teammate and best female friend ever! According to her Penny Polendina gave him a back breaking hug. The android still did not know her own strength! And was in a dire need of a lecture about human stress limits, along with the definition of the words soft tissue.

"Penny! My _lungs!"_  
Jaune gagged as he heard something important _crack!_ As Penny lifted him high in the air squeezing the life out of him as Jaune tasted blood.  
"It has been _fourteen hours fifty-five minutes and thirty-seven seconds_ since I last had you in my optical range! I have so much to tell you!"

Penny said as she began to go through every last detail of her life for the last half day. Going with a fine tooth combe every last detail about her maintenance schedules her free time with Ciel. Her boardgames with Whitley that she always won, a disturbing concept really. Jaune was unaware of just how much _independence_ Penny had. She was supposedly just a robot, a battle android with aura that while having some sentience was more or less running on pre-programmed subroutines. Though there were some obvious _irregularities_ in her circuits for one _she_ was the one who pushed Whitley to the more feminine path...  
Her desires to dress him in feminine clothes were highly unlikely to be built in logic rhythms. And that meant that unless there was some random genius scientist with a cross-dressing fetish Penny had somehow had a sexual _patch_ that involved cross-dressing... both concepts where equally confusing and worrying to Jaune. Not as much as his cracking spine but-  
"Penny he needs bis back."  
Ciel said as Penny plopped Jaune to the ground as he moaned.

"Thanks, partner I owe you one!"

Jaune said panting as a thin brown hand reached down to pull him up as Ciel giggled.  
"I know, and I intend to collect. After the dance come to my room for a... _biology_ lecture."  
The young woman said as Jaune looked to her as his jaw dropped.

Her usual long black hair was not in a long ponytail. Her black eye had been done up and highlighted, her face was covered in a light make up that accented her beautiful mocha skin making it shine. Her standard uniform was skewed for a form-fitting silver dress that did nothing to hid her curvaceous form, that accented her already ample breasts and wide hips. Making Jaune's haw dorp and-  
"You are _beautiful."_  
It was a fact. Like the sun was yellow, the moon was broken, and Ruby liked cookies. Ciel was drop dead gorgeous.  
"Thank you, I thought you would like it."

"He does! His heart rate is consistent with human sexual arousal! He wishes to procreate with you for prolonged periods of time friend Ciel!"  
Penny said snapping both teens out of there trance as the gagged.

 _"Penny!"_  
Jaune and Ciel said at once as the ginger robot dressed in her usual green, white outfit of white pants and a green top cocked her head.  
"What is the problem friends? Why am I reading anger from you? I was simply stating the obvious! You are organic creatures! The need to procreate is nothing to be ashamed about."

The robot said as oblivious to human customs as ever making Ceil sigh. Rubbing her long black ponytail as Jaune made _no_ efforts to tear his eyes from her enchanting form.

"Penny that is not the point. Humans don't like to get proud about this."  
"But friend Ciel! You spent all night getting ready! You had me but three dozen dresses before you settled on this one! You also had me go out and procure birth control for this occasion so you could experience it. In your words."

The robot said making Jaune's jaw drop even more as Ciel blushed brighter than Penny's hair before couching loudly turning her brown eyes to Jaune making his heart skip a beat or four.

"I... She is right. Jaune after this dance I wish for you to come to my room. I want to engage in sexual intercourse with you. Is this acceptable? If not feel free to say not. I am putting you under _no_ pressure for this. If you do want this I will not hold it against you, and it will not impact our friendship nor will I lose _any_ respect for you."  
Ciel asked in a weak tone her face looking down-  
"Why me?"  
"Why you?"  
"You are beautiful Ciel. Why settle for me?"  
"Do you need an answer?"

Ciel replied genuine curiosity in her face, her brown eyes wide as saucers as Jaune fought the urge to get lost in them.

"I would like one."  
"I _love_ you. That's why. And if you ask why I love you, I've made Penny promise to toss you into the dancefloor wearing one of my old dresses."  
"Penny. You wouldn't. I'm your leader."  
"Nonsense! Embrace your feminine side, sir! I think you would look quite fetching in a dress! Ciel already has several picked out for you! She has a cross-  
 _"Penny!"_  
"Entering silent mode."

"I... I'll be there."  
Jaune said finally putting his doubts behind him. He left Blake behind. He gave up on a relationship once and for the first time in a _long_ time, he was done running.  
"I look forward to it. Don't keep me waiting."  
Ciel said pulling his face to hers and stealing his breath as a wet _smack_ filled the air.

"That's just a _taste._ Your lips will be quite busy lately."  
She said before taking her trademark barret placing it on his head before shaking her ass in a way that was a fatal to mortal men as Jaune smiled, a low goofy grin that only a fool in love could hope to produce.  
"I want that barret back! I'll take it from you even if I have to use my teeth!"

Ciel said from over her shoulder as Jaune blsuehd as he felt his heart _thump_.

"Your brain has released vast quantities of dopamine. You are in love Jaune."  
"I know Penny."  
"I am happy for you. I can not feel love like you or friend Ciel, but I do love you both! You are my best friends, and I am happy to see you happy!"  
"Thanks, Penny, I _love_ you too."  
Jaune said with blunt honest watching with mirth as an android blushed.  
"I... thank you very much! A member of the opposite sex has never said that to me before! I have already saved that memory to several Atlas servers! I hope you don't mind if I replay it for my personal use?"

"I.. thank you?"  
"You are welcome, friend! Now let's go to a dance!"

Penny said smiling warmly as she took Jaunes arm in hers and made their way to the ballroom.

* * *

Jaune liked to dance. It was one of the few things he was good at that did not involve violence or deceit. It was also one of the precious memories he had of his father. Qrow always said that you needed to move your feet to keep your beat! He was referring to a heartbeat, but the principle was the same.

Apparently, Jaune's mother taught Qrow how to dance, when they were dating. In her family dancing was _very_ important and after she died Qrow taught him. Jaune like the way dance worked step one, step two, step three dip. Jaune dipped Weiss who was clad in a stunning crystal dress the woman smiling at him beautifully. Jaune liked to _improvise_ his teachings and today was no exception.

Weiss was his student much like Ciel but unlike Ciel Weiss was far more... _adamant_ about her fighting style. Weiss was a good fighter but only under three conditions. One. She knew _exactly_ what she was fighting. Two. She did not have to fight for prolonged periods of time. And three. She not only needed her weapon she needed her enemies to react how _she_ wanted them to fight.

For Weiss to win a battle she needed to be in complete control of it. While this was not a bad thing it was limiting and potentially dangerous to the girl. Weiss as going to be a huntress at Atlas Academy one day, when their junior team was old enough in two years. That meant she was going to be on field missions where environments were anything _but_ under her control. Jaune needed to impart to her the crucial fact that she needed to be able to evolve her combat style just like Ciel did. This was not easy, Weiss while just as competitive as Ciel lacked the drive to seek out new things.

She instead worked on refining her own techniques. And while that was good it was also limiting. The old saying a jack of all trades but master of one rang true here. Weiss was going to be a master fencer and dust user of that he had no doubt. The girls work ethic and sheer desire to reach perfection in her combat style would make sure of that. But all it would take is _one_ thing to go wrong and Weiss's plans would come tumbling down and it might cost her her life.

Jaune spun Weiss around marveling how her dress seemed to catch the ambient light from the crystal lamps trapping light its' fold and making it glitter for brief seconds of time. Jaune knew Weiss was slow to learn different techniques so he took a secondary way of teaching her. He danced. Weiss was a skilled dancer but like fight she was only a specific style of dancing. So Jaune had been subtly working different moves, taking her out of step forcing her to react. Showering her bit by bit that while perfection was a worthy goal being to change and evolve to improvise adapt and ultimately overcome her obstacles was _far_ more important in the end.

Weiss was in heaven. She did not she could be this happy! As Jaune spun her, her dress sparkled as she eyed the attractive pure white suit that suited him well. Weiss knew how much dancing meant to Jaune. To him, it was not just dancing it was a connection. It was a precious link to his dead mother a link that Weiss did not trample on. She had known Juane for three years and he only spoke of his mother twice. Once to tell her that she was dead. And the other when he was asked if he could dance.

Weiss desperately wanted to know more about him but Jaune was a locked door. He gave precious little information about himself and what few tidbits he did where so cryptic and obfuscated he might as well have not said anything at all!  
Not that it mattered, he would tell her in time. After all, Jaune was her everything, even on the gala floor surrounded by sycophants and corporate sleazeballs. He was her crush her tutor her friend.  
And-  
Jaune saw it happen. It came in slow motion. One second Weiss was smiling radiantly her _perfect_ porcelain face beaming with light then there was a lone red dot on Weiss' forehead, a small artificial blemish appeared on her skin as Jaune reacted spinning her around as a flash of yellow appeared as a bullet slammed into his back. Making his aura flare and the boy shouted in pain. Before two more bullets struck his back making blood fill his mouth as screams filled the air as several waiters drew pistols, rifles, and swords as he saw the Fang symbol and the peace of the ball were _shattered._

* * *

 _"DOWN!"_  
Jaune yelled bullets flying as blood and glass filled his vision it was pointless. The gala was shattered. Half, _half!_ Of the damn waiters where fang operatives and they had opened fire on the guests of Schnee manner without hesitation. Filling the area with blood and screams as automatic fire tore guest apart. To his team's _great_ credit Ceils and Penny acted without being told. The two engaging the fang soldiers at once. Diving into the fray Penny's silver swords flying out as Ceile raiser her glittering falchion and leaped into the fray.

In an instant Winter was already by his side _fighting_. That was bad. The fang soldiers could _challenge_ Winter. Anyone that could challenge Winter would _kill_ him and do worse to Weiss. Instantly Jaune took a defensive stance. He knew he could not hope to beat one of the large burly men that engaged them in hand to hand at least not in this type of close claustrophobic battle. He needed to hand back and defend Weiss. As long as he did that they would be ok.

Jaune thought blocking a _crippling_ blow from a man with a massive grey claymore. The massive sword nearly made his legs break from sheer force alone as he felt his shoulder _pop_ out of its joint. Jaune screamed in pain before the man's face was removed by a glittering sword as Winter killed the man in a moment. His head _thudding_ to the ground as a wave of hot blood sprayed over his face dying his hair the color of his eyes as Weiss _screamed_.

Making Jaune fall back as Weiss fear and tears plastered on her rapidly panicking face came to support casting fireballs and ice shards to support the two as he and the Schnee sisters fought together. Jaune defending Weiss, Winter engaging the most dangerous of the fang and Weiss providing support for them while the world devolved into a mess blades, blood, and fire.

Winter was furious. Not only had her sister almost been shot Jaune was shot! A bullet wound deep in his back leaked blood on the floor making both sisters rage. Jaune was fading fast. His face had lost a _significant_ amount of color and the three bullet holes in his back did not bode well. Nor did the massive stream of blood that died his tuxedo white, he had lost too much blood. Far too much blood but for some reason, he was still standing.

Taking blows for Weiss and protecting her. Winter felt a rush of relief as she continued to duel with any terrorist that came to close, she noticed for some reason she felt _weaker?_ It was like every other moment Winter felt her aura _drain_ from her even if she took no damage. Winter ignored the thought as she dueled in the middle of the bloody ballroom as survival took priority as she fought for her life.

As the Fang attacked the three _siblings_ fought as one. Winter killed that in front of her as Jaune shielded Weiss.  
Jaune didn't attack as much as he let Weiss attack. He instead took every hit for her not letting her get harmed and let her do the damage.  
And for a time was working. They were starting to beat them back inch by bloody inch before it happened.

Jaune was too far out he took a blow for Weiss making his aura flare up before his foot landed on a bloody floor tile. Causing his leg to slide out from under him. Making him go off balance as a shadow fell over him and a shining fang cleaver came down on Weiss's face. Jaune grimaced but did not panic it was _just_ a cleaver and Jaune had seen to it that Weiss had full aura she would be fine she-  
 _"AHHH!"_

Weiss screamed in a horrifying manner as the cleaver split her face. The silver weapon straking down her beautiful formerly flawless porcelain face was split in two. The metal striking down making her head exploded in blood as her rapier clattered to the floor as Weiss fell to her knees her hands clutching her face, an awful scream coming from her lungs as the man raised the cleaver to deliver the final blow.

Jaune was up in moment rage filling his red eyes as he lashed out his sword slicing the mans throat in a spray of blood that covered Weiss's shrieking bleeding form making her _writhe_ just as a spray of bullets hit his chest.  
Jaune screamed as the bullet took his aura as he saw it. Winter was on his left panic filling her face as Weiss went down. Time moved in slow motion Winter killed one fang before _it_ touched her back. Jaune saw a wispy white cloud of smoke leave his body. The smoke trail reached out like some type of ethereal hand, gripping Winter's body and making her aura flash blue.

Winter never noticed it as her aura pulsed Jaune gasped as he felt his body heal? His aura was being replenished!? How was that possible-

' _GAH!"_

Winter grunted a spear sticking out of her chest.

" _Winter?!"_

Jaune yelled gasping in horror. Winter had just been run through, a man had speared her through her chest!? Even if she summoned some type of flying Manta Ray that _ate_ him her aura was gone!? Winter's aura failed her making her slump to the ground a shiny metal spear exiting her chest. The woman gasped once looked up to Jaune and smiled before thumping to the ground curling up in a pool of her own blood and going still as Jaune felt time _shatter._  
 _"Kid we are Branwen. We don't do people. When we come into the picture people die. We do best alone remember that ok?"_  
Qrow said as Jaune felt death. He knew his father's semblance was bad luck. He knew the longer his dad stayed around someone the worse things got. He also knew his dad told him that all Branwen's had a semblance that harmed others and Jaune just learned his.

As he fell to his knees the screaming shaking body of Weiss on his left the still as death body of Winter on his right. Both women bathed in their own blood Jaune found His semblance. He stole aura from others to replenish his own. He was a _leach_ a parasite that had just gotten the most important women in his life kill and he _screamed._

* * *

 _"FUCK!"_  
Jaune yelled as the ship lurched. Fire spilled into his vision as the bullhead spun out of control. The control console sparked with fire as the dead body of the pilot lay slued most of his spine missing where a damn giant Grimm wasp stinger stole his spine.

The ship violently lurched as a wave of green came up to Jaune's vision as he fixed Ciel's barret to his head and jumped into the co-pilots chair.

"Is this how I die?!"  
Jaune shouted as the bullhead crashed down as fired filled the console and shill warning klaxons filled his ears.  
 _"Goddammit,_ Penny!"

Jaune yelled blaming his teammate for this disaster, his escape from Schnee manner was not exactly flawless. After he almost got Weiss _and_ Winter killed Jaune decided to take his fathers advice and go on his own. Weiss was a target for the fang and a bodyguard that _actively_ put his charge at risk was no guard. So when he told Ciel he was leaving Atlas he expected her logical side to agree to give him a hug and send him off.

What he did _not_ expect was for her to fly off in a fit rage. Tears in her eyes and shouting at him with _real_ anger. Even going os far as to attack him punching and kicking with all her might to keep him in Atlas until the sister woke up form ther hospital beds. She had gotten better. She used _every_ dirty truck Jaune taught her and some she even learned herself to keep him there.

Unfortunately for her, Jaune had been fighting dirty for _far_ longer. Ciel was to her credit a quick story but she was a _rookie_ and Jaune was a professional it the art of street fighting. Ciel might have been taught by Jaune but he was taught by _Qrow_ the true master of dirty combat and while he taught her _some_ of his tricks he always kept a few for a rainy day such as this. Soon Ciel was knocked out or so the thought and Jaune was running to the bullhead docks. Jaune _convinced_ AKA bribed the pilot to take him to Mistral. Far away from both here, Patch and Menagerie. Places where he had failed before and all where places he _refused_ to ruin even more. He had caused enough grief in his life and it was time to get away for good.

Apparently, Ciel _violently_ disagreed with this course of action. As soon as Jaune's craft got in the air several green lasers shot up as Penny opened fire on them She tried to take down their fuel lines to make them _safely_ crash land but the pilot was good. And he evaded Penny's secondary fire and got them the hell out of Atlas. Unfortunately, the robot girl was as accurate as ever and she _clipped_ their fuel lines. So when the giant flying wasp came they lacked the fuel to escape them and now Jaune was going to die. As his screen filled up with massive trees a scream left Jaune mouth as the ship crashed through the trees and crashed into Mistral.

* * *

Lie Ren was going to die. It was enviable really. He knew he was going to die one day he just didn't want it to be today. He had been sent out to gather syrup from local tress for tomorrows pancakes on his first unsupervised journey from his home since he was adopted. Ren had been lucky to escape the Grimm attack on his home. He was even more lucky to be adopted into the Valkyrie household an give a _kind_ owner.

His luck, however, ran out as the giant Deathstalker cornered him by a tree, its massive stinger raised hs as Ren sighed. Putting down his stump bucket filled with sap in the hopes it could be recovered when he coudl not.  
" **Nora will be sad."**

Ren thought as he closed his eyes and waited for the end.

"Mother, father. I will see you soon."  
Ren said as-

The end never came as instead of him being crush the Grimm was ironically crushed. As a thirty thousand pound of metal crashed into it crushing the moment in an instant as a flaming bullhead slammed into it killing the Grimm in a moment as Ren blinked owlishly watching the flaming bullhead crash to a halt in the earth. A mutilated deathstalker a messy trail of green ichor under it. Ren wasted no time. The craft might have had survivors and Ren owed them his life.

His question was answered a moment later as a blonde boy in a bloodstained white tux wearing a blood-stained blue barret with the Atlas symbol on it fell out of the ship cursing loudly before falling to the forest floor collapsing in the grass and passing out.

"Are you ok?"  
Ren asked checking for a pulse on the boy sighing with relief as he was alive. Ren sighed Nora would want to thank him personally for saving his life sho would her mother and her _many_ aunts. The boy might have escaped whatever fate was chasing him but now he would have to learn the horror of being a kept male of the Valkyrie house and-

 _THUD!_

A burning metal slab fell from the craft cracking Ren on the head and knocking him out like a sack of bricks...

* * *

"Oum dammit! Penny! No more tv!"  
Jaune hissed looked up, there was a starry night sky in front of his face. Behind him, the still smoldering ruins of the bullhead burned Ciel's treasured head pice a gift given to her by Ironwood for getting into Atlas prep a year before her peers still on his head, that was _never_ coming off. It looks like his escape was a success he was in Mistral and in one piece. More or less.

"Well, at least I'm alive."  
Jaune mused looking around where a young boy was knocked out with a messy purple bruise on his face, that looked to be caused by the large metal slab by him.

"Who the hell are you? And why do you have on a collar?"  
Jaune asked standing up on shaky legs. Taking a moment to gain his balance before he went to check the boy's collar.

 **Name. _Renny._**

 **Lives. Valkyrie Manner.**

 **Likes. _Sloths. Hammers. Quite. Magenta. Weather. Head pats._**

 **Responds to sloth calls.**

 **Dislikes. _Sudden movements. Loud noises. Flashing lights. Girls whose name do not start with an N._**

 **If found please return to Valkyrie Manner. He get's lonely without his owner.**

The collar said in bright pink lettering as _Renny_ was apparel well kept by one-

" _Nora Valkyrie?_ The hell is that?"  
Jaune asked once before shrugging. The collar had a rough map etched on it pointing to what looked to be the direction of a massive _castle?_ Of all things making Jaune sigh as he walked back to the craft recovered the _hot Crocea Mors_. Before returning to Ren lifting him up and sighing.

"Come on _Renny_. Let's get you home and me some dinner. I got to get some food before I hit the road and maybe this Nora will feed us yeah? She has pancakes it looks like?"  
Jaune asked the knocked out boy easily lifting him up and dragging him off to the looming castle as the bullhead burned behind them...

* * *

 **AN: There we go! Jaune got a date! Almost hit a home run! Got shot at, found out his own semblance! And now he's on his way to castle Valkyrie to deliver Ren to his owner. Get some food and be on his merry way! What could _possibly_ go wrong? Well, you'll see in the next chapter! Until then Bastion is next! So thanks for reading and for the inspiration for this chapter's _twist_ so until next time? Omake**

* * *

 **Omake. _R pool._ Part three _Ironwood_.**

"UM! Miss Domino!? Who is that?!"

Jaune asked as the massive man with a metal arm and sonic assault rifle glared at him.  
"Stay behind me Jaune."  
Domino said taking out her gun scythe as the man sighed.

"Out of my way both of you. There is no need for you to die today."  
Ironwood gave diplomacy one last try as he charged his rifle.

"Not today Irontwig! Jaune get a gun!"

"What!? Why!?"  
"To shoot him!"  
Emerald shouted before pulling her trigger. Her gun barked green bullets filling the air as Ironwood's aura flashed blue. The man yelled firing his gun as a bump in the road along with a well-timed jump made Emerald fly into the air. Narrowly avoiding the blast of concussive energy that would hile liquified her organs and killed her in a moment.

The woman hit the ceiling of truck firing directly into his skull, Ironwood's aura flared before he punched the ceiling with his metal arm. The force shaking her off the top of the truck sending her falling down with an unhealthy _smack!_ As Domino's world blurred and Ironwood raised his gun.  
"Miss Emerald!"  
Jaune shouted as a wave of bullets crashed into Ironwood. The blonde house husband appearing over Emerald as he unloaded a magazine of his weapon into him. The man ripped off a rifle from the wall pushing Ironwood back as Emerald smirked.

She was up in moment firing her own gun at his feet knocking him off balance and sending him back. The man growled regaining his balance aiming his sonic rifle back it Jaune as-

 _Whump!_

Jaune fired his underslung grenade launcher. The explosive munition sending the man flying off the truck.

"I did it!"  
"You sure you never fought before? You look like a _natural."_

Emerald said a hint of admiration in her voice as Jaune smiled warmly at the beautiful woman.  
"Nope! I'm a happily married house man! I have the most beautiful wife and thirteen kids!"  
"Yeah I know I-

"DOWN!"  
Emerald yelled taking Jaune into her chest making him motorboat her exposed breast as the truck crashed over a railing and went flying into a busy intersection.

"Emerald! Jaune! Is _anyone_ alive?!"  
"Roman!"  
"It's Domino."  
The voice of Roman best and _only_ live crew said as Emerald help a limping Jaune at her side as the two walked over to him weapons in hand. It was good to see hie men getting along...


	5. Guess who's back?

**AN: Here it is! The next thrilling chapter of Branwen! In this one, we see how Jaune's new life in castle _Valkyrie_ where Jaune learns the love and wonders of a caring matriarchal family and the up's and down of Stockholm syndrome! We also see a familiar champion make her app[earnce as Jaune has a somewhat _different_ opinion of our favorite redhead! All this and more in the next Branwen! Ps. I got a fic called Jaune Torchiwck it's done now but if you read and _liked_ it then you will love this chapter as a _legend_ from another time and space comes back right when he is needed the _most.._.**

* * *

 _Morning..._ it was almost morning as a long strand of golden light shot through the window crawling over to where a tuft of blonde hair covered by a blue headpiece laid wrapped up in layer after layer of thick pink slot printed quilts.

"It's _almost_ time."

Jaune hissed moaning, his blood red eyes shot open as he saw the sun shining brightly through the window of his room on the highest floor of the Valkyrie manner. The morning had come and with it, chaos would soon follow. Jaune counted the seconds, his well-calloused hands gripping his insanely soft and wickedly comfortable bed sheets.

 _"Thirty seconds."_

Jaune thought already making plans as he knew what was coming, the first light of the new sun had landed on his room. The baleful soft light would soon bring it with the destruction of everything he had just accomplished. Soon it would be hers, the chaos that always followed the dawn, the rolling gibbering tide of madness along with a cackling male storm set to destroy the world and bringing it down to its knees. Breaking the legs of all sane men and drowning the survivors in a wave of syrupy madness as the terror known as-

Jaune never finished the thought as a loud _CRACK!_

Was heard as the massive triple bolted wooden door frame was blown open as a flash of silver broke into his room.

 _"LITTLLLEEE BRROOTTHHHERRR!"_

A sharp happy energetic voice that crackled with the energy of a thousand thunderstorms yelled out as a fiery mop of red hair and bright searching teal eyes flashed around his room before locking onto Jaune's rolled up form like a alpha predator finding its favored prey as the red terror of the world the crawls chaos and madness that all others called Nora Valkyrie and he called sister came into his room, silver hammer in hand adopted Brother in her side and a smile that could block out the sun on her lips, and a laugh that could crack continents on her lips.

"Morning sis how are you?"

Jaune asked already regretting his loss of sleep as Nora skipped more like jumped fully across the room hammer in one hand Ren in the other, the poor still fast asleep brother of Jaune long since used to Nora's... eccentricities that even after almost a year of living in Valkyrie manner Jaune was still getting used to Nora's more Nora habits.

"Jaune! Get up! Move it, sleepyhead! We have a full day ahead of us! There are things that need a smashing! And legs that need a _breaking!_ So out of bed lazy bones Jones it's time to break some legs!" Nora shouts stopping very briefly to give Jaune a sharp salute as a smile spread across her thin face as she eyed _her_ baby brother.

Jaune Branwen Valkyrie was the latest addition to her family and not the least! Nora had an eye for talent after all and after he saved her Renny? Jaune was as good as adopted on the spot! He was! Well, he was a bit less than enthused about being adopted a bit of good ole Valkyrie persuasion changed his mind and Nora's newest younger brother by five months was brought into her life like most men were brought into the Valkyrie manner kicking screaming and covered in his own blood!

Ahhh that was a good day. Nora reasoned as she smiled at her brother. Jaune looked as always absolutely adorable! His face had a long jagged scar down its side from a Beowulf claw he earned around six months ago that made Jaune look AWESOME! In her professional opinion that is.

Jaune also had on the blue beret that Jaune always had on him. Seriously! Jaune never took that hat off no matter the occasion he always had it on!

Nora didn't know why he had it on only that it was a touchy subject for Jaune and even after all these years all he would speak of it was that it belonged to someone close to him, someone he made a promise that he could not keep and that he would only take it off to give it back to her and nothing else.

While this was a rather dark spot in Jaune's past Nora did not have time for that! Because now it was time for the best part of the day!

"Jaune! Up and at em! It's time for breakfast!"

Nora said lifting Jaune up with one arm slinging Jaune over her shoulder like a sack of flour putting him face to face with the now only half away adopted brother of his.

"Say good morning Ren!"

Nora shouted as Ren shook.

 _"Good morning Ren."_

The boy slurred still half asleep and not willing to admit that the day began or Nora was dragging around like a sloth that she adored so much.

"Morning Ren."

Jaune parroted his adopted brother's sleep-deprived voice as Nora shook with laughter.

"Aww come on Ren! Give Jaune a _real_ greeting! Show him your manly spirit!"

Nora shouted as Ren raised open one magenta eye halfway as he eyed his brother with a welcome but disinterest look.

"Good morning Jaune. Nora."

Ren said as he closed his eye just as quickly as he opened it and-

"OK! Now that we are all aware it's time for breakfast! Come on you two I bet they are making pancakes again!"

"Nora they always make pancakes, you threaten the chefs when they don't."

Ren deadpanned now somewhat awake and having gathered the mental fortitude to resist Nora's more Nora like charms.

"I don't threaten them! I just _persuade_ them! With my hammer!"

"That sounds like threatening them, sis."

Jaune added in his own deadpan voice as Ren nodded solemnly.

"Traitors! How dare you defy me! Your loving elder sister!? I'll have your heads for this! But after we eat now come on!"

Nora said as she easily carried the two out of the room and into the lush marble halls of Valkyrie manner.

The pale walls of Valkyrie manner that held a distinct greyness to them were polished regularly, mainly because Jaune's newest and hopefully last mom had her servants spit shine them regularly off of principle and out of necessity. The principle that if you owned something you made it look good, the necessity well Nora liked to swing her hammer a bit too freely in the halls and the interior suffered for it.

As not a week had gone by since Jaune's _adoption_ if you could call what happened to Jaune adoption by the Valkyrie clan, every week's since then a hammer blow had struck out or a grenade volley was loosened inside of it cracking open the master crafted halls and demanded their constant repair.

It was either that or have Nora not destroy the inside of her house every day and that was not going to happen. "I can't wait to get to the training hall! I have an entirely new routine that I want to try out! You want to volunteer Renny!? Do you!? Do you!? I bet you do!"

Nora chirped as Ren groaned the large black collar on his neck swinging in the wind that marked him as Valkyrie property, specifically as Nora's property as Nora carried both of her brothers over her shoulder like sacks of flour her hammer swing freely as she skipped down the hallway.

"I'd rather not."

Ren said with a monotone voice turning down the beating and-

"Glad you said yes! I can't wait to get you into the arena!"

Nora said ignoring Ren's low groan at the easy dismissal of his wants and needs. Jaune put a comforting hand on Ren's shoulder.

"It's ok."

Jaune said as Ren sighed both knowing that Nora had already decided to take Ren through his paces and her asking was little more than a formality at this point. And Ren accepted his fate of being Nora's target practice as the short girl carried them through the hallways skipping and laughing the whole way.

"We are here!"

Nora shouted bursting down the wooden door sending shards of wood and metal flying as she drop kicked down the massive door to the Valkyrie dining hall. As she announced their arrival a massive voice welcomed them.

* * *

 _"Daughter!_ It is good to see you! How are you and my sons doing today?"

The booming voice of Nora's mother Falka Valkyrie said as she welcomed her daughter and son's to the breakfast table. Falka Valkyrie looked exactly like Nora short fiery red hair, dimple on her cheeks. Her eyes a sharp teal like her daughters and her mouth had that same chaotic smile to it that she normally did.

 _"Mommy!_ We made it by the skin of our teeth! There was a horde of Ursa in the hall and we barely made it here alive! We almost had to leave Ren behind!" Nora said raising her left arm and Ren with it as she put a hand on her forehead and looked ready to pass out.

"First of all good morning _mother, aunt_ s how are you this day? Second of all, there was no Grimm in the hallway. I would have seen them."

Ren said already in his straight man routine as Nora gasped.

"Oh no! The sight was too much for him! He's been afflicted with fear-based amnesia! how else could he forget a horde of snarling Ursa?!"

Nora gasped shaking Ren in one arm like he was a jack in the box causing the boy to glare at her.

"Ren!? Is this true!? Do we need to send you to a doctor!?"

Falka said her mouth set in an ecstatic grin as she fed off her own daughter electric attitude as-

"Good morning to you Ren and Falka do not encourage her. Nora put Ren and Jaune down. _Now."_

The slimmer woman next to Falk that was also a dead ringer for Nora that sat next to her mother dressed in a white sundress drinking a tall glass of lemonade.

"Aunt Flaura! Good morning!"

Nora said bowing to her aunt still not putting either of her brothers down who hung loosely on her shoulders a content look in their eyes as Nora greeted her aunt.

"Good morning to you too dear niece. Now please put your brothers down my nephews look ready to be sick."

The woman said frowning at her niece's shenanigans that she deemed it far too early to deal with as Nora pouted.

"But Jaune's sleepy! And Ren gets scared when he's not near me! How can I!?"

Nora asked tears forming in her eyes and-

"Ah let the girl have her fun! She loves the boy's why not let her carry them around?"

Another woman sitting farther down the massive dining table that seemed to go on forever dressed in a large pale blouse and skirt with arms and legs the size of tree trunks and a place full of solid slabs of meat asked. Taking a leg of what looked like a lamb crunching it into her mouth as she gulped down her meat.

"Aunt Grendel! How are you!?"

Nora asked the older tall version of her own self, who gave her an easy smiled as she yawned loudly.

"Good my favorite niece I'm glad to see you and your brothers up and about."

"Me too! They did not want to get up but if they didn't how else could I get my hugs?!"

Nora asked squeezing her brothers tight as both gasped in pain as Nora smiled happily.

" _Nora! Air!"_

Jaune gasped as Nora squeezed them and made both of her brothers backs _pop!_

"Hah! It looks like you are all full of spit now sit! All of you we have a full day of training to do! Jaune! I want you slicing down trees in one blow by the end and Ren! I haven't seen a hint! Of muscle on you! It's been years and you are skinny as a rail! You can expect all weights today so get ready!"

Grendel said a wicked look on her face as she began to devour her meat.

Nora jumped for lack of a better term sailing over the table with the grace of a swan before tossing not to gently her brothers on her seats making them gag as they laned rear first as all three teens slammed onto the table where their breakfast was waiting.

* * *

Jaune's breakfast like almost every other thing in his life in Valkyrie manner was decided by his sister Nora. As he looked at the literal mountain of pancakes in front of him. There was a stack over ten high with five large golden pieces glistening with an orange-brown waterfall of syrup and _glistening_ butter on top. With valleys of crispy juicy and succulent bacon piling up the in-between of the syrup mountains with a tall glass of OJ next to it.

Nora's patented strength building breakfast was given to Jaune ever since his first! And so far only arena win against Nora in the arena Jaune was allowed the privilege of eating the same date as Nora as she began to messily devour her platter of goodness.

Next to Jaune was Ren's plate which was meat. His first ever aunt Grendel had demanded that Ren put on enough muscle to lift a bullhead after Ren's initial knock out after meeting Jaune in the botched full escape from his cold home in Atlas.

After bringing Ren home and after the hours-long tear-stained and endless thank you from Nora and her family Ren was placed on an almost pure protein diet of meat, meat, and well _meat._

With a hint of greens on the side. After Ren's delivery, Jaune bowed to the sobbing Valkyrie's mainly Nora farewell. Content with doing a good deed and ready to go on his way before his semblance screwed over this family as well. Jaune was best on his own people suffered wherever he went and the new one did not need him. He told them as such once and after bowing to them began making his way out, he got five feet.

Jaune barley took his first steps when a hammer wilding ginger girl he vaguely remembered as being called Nora? Slammed in front of him demanding he stay. He had saved her so-called Renny bear and she would be damned if he walked away without her paying him back in kind. Jaune had bowed to her, saying that he brought nothing but misfortune and asked to leave.

Nora was having none of it she demanded where he would go and how he would pay for it. Jaune said he had no idea and was ground her teeth her puffy teal eyes glaring death at him as she cried for the first and _last_ time since Jaune had ever known her.

Nora them demanded a fight. If Jaune won he walked if Nora won she adopted him. It was an odd offer to be sure. Jaune had no idea how that would work but in the end, he shrugged Nora was just one person how hard could she be?

The answer came less than two hours later as Jaune was shot off an arena by a hammer the size of his damn chest. Nora slamming Jaune out of the arena knocking the air from his lungs and earning Jaune as her new and official little brother that she always wanted.

After that Jaune was adopted _kidnapped_ really as Nora was not afraid to keep Jaune locked in a room for two months before Ren calmed him down saying to just go with it.

He was like Ren himself the property of the Valkyrie manner and should just learn to go with the flow. A hard prospect at first as the bars on his window could not come off and Nora confiscated his sword and shield but!

Sooner rather than later the Valkyrie's and well _Stockholm_ syndrome really dawned on Jaune and he soon became a happy productive member of the matriarchal clan. Really besides Jaune and Ren, the only other man in the house was Nora's father Marcus, but he was a sickly man, unlike his wife Falka Marcus got sick easily and was under near-constant medical care. It was so bad Nora almost never saw him he was in and out of the castles personal hospital so much, Jaune saw him once through a medical sheet.

He sounded weak and frail but had a kindness to his voice that could rival Kali and Summer any day of the week and he loves Nora with all of his heart. A love she reciprocated tenfold as she made him pancakes personally every day despite his diet not allowing him to eat them don't tell Nora that. Her mom likes to have her think she's helpful while she ate the treats in private.

"OH! Aunt Grendel is today the day?!"

"It is child, the fourth Mistral tournament is today."

Aunt Grendel said through bites of flesh as Nora squealed.

"I can't wait! I'm going to break all of their legs!"

"You will do no such thing child," Flaura said her sundress shuffling her teal eyes locking onto Nora, like an angry Ursa. Really all of the women in her family were near identical, and if not for the height distance they could be twins! The only thing that separated Flaura from either of her sisters was her red hair was done up in a stylish bun and not let to flow free.

"But why!?"

"Nora. You are too old for the competition, your birthday last month disqualifies you."

Flaura said as Nora looked ready to panic.

"Mother! I have been _assaulted_ by this law! I demand it be changed at once those legs won't break themselves!"

"Nora I would love to but we can't. We used up all our favors with the emperor when we filled our sloth reserve in the back garden. We took many _endangered species_ for that you know?"

"But!"

"You will need to find another to fight for you."

Flaura said as-

 _"JAUNE!"_

"Yeah, sis?"

"Defend my honor _squire!_ There is a supposed three-time champion of Mistral out there! Make sure she does not win a fourth and bring back her head for the honor of castle Valkyrie!"

"Jaune. Don't."

Ren deadpanned from his seat ever the straight man as Jaune nodded.

"Nora I won't."

"Thank Oum."

"You are no fun! But kick her ass."

"Language!"

"Let it go Flaura! She's young!"

"You are too easy Grendel!"

"You are too much!"

His family bickered as Jaune ate his pancakes, working down the mountain of food in front of him as-

"Jaune? Will, you still not take off your hat? You never take the thing off and I am wondering if you have any hair under there."

Falka said in her usual conversation with her son. Jaune had never told anyone in their small family about what the point of his hat was only that he wore it religiously and refused to take it off, just like that strange red-eyed totem that never left his neck at any time. Not in training, not in school that Flaura taught he even kept it on in the shower! Somehow Jaune simply _refused_ to take it off and he was the only exception to Falka's stern no hats at the table law. It was one of her husbands few laws and she enforced it as best she could.

"Mom..."

Jaune trailed off his hand dropping a thick piece of bacon that slammed into the mess of syrup below him sinking into it like a rock in a maple lake.

"Jaune it was some time ago, can you still not take off your hat?"

"It's... it's not my hat to take off mom. Only one person can take off this hat and she is not here."

Jaune said his voice low and eyes focused only on the syrupy morass in front of him.

"Jaune... do you think this person is mad at you?"

"Mad at me? By now I'm sure she _hates_ me."

Jaune said as Nora gagged.

"Hate?! You?! Nobody hates my brother and gets away with it!"

Nora declared after polishing off her plate of breakfast and fixing Jaune with a cold glare.

'Tell me her name Jaune! I'll show her your the best brother in the world-

"I'm the worst brother in the world, Nora."

Jaune said darkly his mood falling rapidly as-

"Enough! No more of this down talk at our table! Jaune, Ren get ready for the arena."

Grendel said breaking up an argument before it could begin. Jaune and Ren nodded as they got up at once.

"Jaune. Do not forget later on today you have aura training, you need to master your semblance before it becomes a problem for you and others."

Flaura the resident mistress of aura and semblance said her bun shaking as Jaune nodded.

"Yes, Mam."

Jaune said raising from the table he and Ren both nodded as once as they picked up their plates and left the table to get ready for the arena.

* * *

"Positions! Nora! Ready?'

Grendel shouted from the center of a pristine dome arena where her two family members squared off with one another while her final Nephew watched from above.

 _"Hell yeah!"_

Nora shouted flexing her arms drawing out _Magnahild_ and striking the ground with it.

"Ren! Ready!"

"Do I have a choice?"

"NO!"

Both women yelled at once making Ren nod as he fixed Nora with a hard glare as Grendel nodded.

"Begin!"

She yelled as the teens drew their weapons in the large near Olympic style arena of the Valkyrie castle sprung to life as twin screens for Nora and Ren flew up as the spar began.

"I'm coming, Ren! _Catch me!"_

Nora yelled slamming her hammer into the ground blasting herself in a high arc flying up into the air in a shower of pink mist. Twirling in a crescent arc as Ren sighed. It was not even noon and Ren already wanted to go back to bed, the blurring ball of silver red and green crashed down missing him by a scant few feet. The boy took three steps to the left easily avoiding Nora's initial hammer strike as she grinned.

"Renny! Don't run! You sisters wants to give you some love!"

Nora said in a manic voice, her body spinning moving with an agility that she should simply not have been able to acquire let alone be proficient in combat with as she spun out _Magnihild._ Her massive silver hammer striking out as Ren bent his back narrowly avoiding being stuck into next year.

The hammer gliding right past his face only for Nora to plant her feet arresting her hammers momentum before it could swing her fully around altering its swing mid flight reversing the momentum of it twisting it up and bring it crashing down in an executioners arc determined to strike Ren into a pink paste.

 _Crack!_

The ground cracked and was torn apart like a split egg as Nora crash _Magnahild_ down creating a three-foot hole in the floor.

"Ah! I missed!"

Nora pouted as Ren struck forward. He knew better than to hold back with Nora. He knew that holding back in a fight was a bad idea in general and especially with Nora who did not even attempt to monitor her own inhuman strength. Ren's weapons flew out _Stormflower_ flashing out, his weapons slicking down into Nora's ankles.

Striking into her vulnerable Achilles tendons making the girl cry out in pain as her aura flared up, covering her body in a bright pink glow as it protected her. Ren paid her pained screamed no mind as he hooked his weapons on Nora's back. Climbing her like he was some type of ice climber and she a mountain, he stabbed into her aura his weapons flashing out slicking into her jugular making her gag before putting twin clips of point blank ammo into her face. Catching his sister off balance and making her stutter as her aura plummeted.

Ren didn't last long. Nora growled dropping her hammer shooting out a hand lightning fast gripping Ren by his arm and hurling him like a baseball sending him flying across the arena floor in a green blur. Ren skitted across the ground making him grunt in pain as his world was sent spinning in waves of white and red before-

 _Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!_

Ren was already sprinting going into a direct combat roll as a trio of grenades flew towards him on tails of pink. The grenades crashed into the ground sending shock waves of pink and jagged metal shrapnel into Ren's body making his aura flash out and glow green as he gritted his teeth. Rolling through the pain gritting his teeth keeping his weapons raised as-

 _"RENNY!"_

 _"There!"_

Ren thought as another grenade fell in front of him landing far too close making him roll as a massive case of shell shock rolled over him knocking his senses off balance as a loud ringing sensation filled his ears.

 _"Snap back to reality."_

Ren said mentally calming himself shaking out shell-shocked mind right as a massive silver hammer rose up in a rising swing catching him in the chest making him gag. Nora's hammer hit Ren full on making his magenta eyes bulge out of his sockets as Nora sent him flying into the air like a shooting star.

 _"Oh, there goes gravity."_

Ren thought as he felt his guts rising into his neck as Nora launched him into the air making the boy see stars before-

 _"FORE!"_

Nora yelled launching herself up into the air catching Ren mid flight grinning like a mad woman slamming her hammer down and sending Ren falling in a green comet making a five-foot human shaped crater appear in the arena floor as Ren was crushed into the ground. A klaxon rang signaling the end of the fight as Ren's aura hit the red and Grendel shouted calling an end to the battle as she eyed the Ren shaped hole in the floor that moaned.

"Winner! _Nora!"_

"Hell yeah! I won without even breaking a leg! I'm _Awesome!"_

"Like a _possum_ sis!"  
Jaune yelled from the arena stands winching at the fate of his brother while Nora flashed him a strong thumbs up with a cocky grin.

"Damn right!"

Nora shouted putting her hammer hilt down resting her face on the top of it as Ren groaned.

"Good fight Nora! You used your concussive weapons to stun Ren allowing yourself to hide in the smoke and send him crashing into the floor! Excellent!"

Grendel yelled her teal eyes shining with approval as Nora beamed flashing her a quick salute.

"Thanks, aunt! I did my very best!"

"I know! Now Ren!"

Grendel said looking down into the human-shaped crater that looked like a snow angel done to the extreme degree that groaned its response.

"You did well Ren! You used your superior speed and agility to your advantage dodging Nora's early attacks and even landing several blows on her!"

The Ren like crater groaned an incomprehensive response as Grendel went on.

"Your only flaw was not recovering fast enough during the grenade volley! If you had recovered faster the fight might have very well turned up in your favor!"

The Ren hole groaned as Grendel sighed.

"Nora! Jaune! Go get some aura boosters for Ren! It looks like he needs them."

Grendel said looking down into the snow angel hole and sighing.

"Jaune go to Flaura after this you need some aura control training before you enter the tournament, I don't want you going in without full aura and a full stomach so have her cook for you alright?"

"Yes, Mam!"

Jaune and Nora said as they saluted her once each before jogging out of the room while Grendel bent down.

"Ok, Ren let's get you out of that hole ok?" She asked while the hole groaned.

* * *

"Ok! Ren should be _A-OK_ with this!"

Nora said shoveling the large glass tubes of aura boosters into her ample chest or as she liked to refer to them as her front bumpers. Jaune also carried twin tubes of aura supplicants as they stood in the calm sterile Valkyrie infirmary. The Valkyrie infirmary was state of the art. Filled with several clean white cots, the most advanced medical tools available and a sterile smell of antiseptic in the air.

"You ready Jauney? We need to get back to Ren! He gets so lonely when I'm not around you know?"

"Yeah, I got you."

Jaune said sighing and adjusting his beret as he walked past an empty cot and-

Suddenly the cot was _not_ empty, time seemed to free snap and _lurch_ as a body was suddenly placed on it a body Jaune knew all to well was placed in front of him bleeding panting and close to death. Jaune felt his heart lurch. His body went still and a cold sweat enveloped him. Jaune felt his lungs snap! As a chill entered his body as the scent of antiseptic left his nose replaced by the harsh smell of human blood, the coppery taste filled his mouth as a shaking pale form filled the bed.

Shaking porcelain white skin stained brightly with fresh red blood filled his vision.

A pale flat chest rose and fell in rough unsteady rhythms a shaking chest that had a large single slash on it, filled his eyesight. A respirator mask on her face as the low steady beeps! Of a heartbeat monitor filled his ears.

"Over _there!_ Put her over there!"

A tired haggard voice said as a gurney was loaded up with the body of Winter Schnee. Jaune felt his pulse freeze as the still not moving chest of his superior officer, his sister in all but blood was put still unmoving in front of him as-

"She's not breathing."

Jaune said his voice glacial as Winters chest torn open by a assassins blade messily covered up in a rough bandage that fell woefully below Atlas military code stared back at him as-

"Mask! I need air!"

A medic covered in blood and dealing with over half a dozen other dying screaming patients yelled as a see-through masked was slammed down covering Winter's face with a pale respirator as-

"She's not breathing!"

"I don't have a pulse!"

"She's gone!"

"Stand back!"

 _"Clear!"_

A man in a mask yelled as he stabbed Winter in the chest with a large needle. The needle sunk into her flesh as her still as the grave body shot up. Movement filling her pal limbs as her crystal blue eyes flew open and her chest began to rise and fall in pain filled breaths.

" _Pulse!_ I have a pulse!"

"She's _breathing!_ Jaune!"

Ciel shouted the shaking stressed out young woman finally about to calm down the brown-skinned girl was beautiful even when looking like hell.

Her face was a mess her one flawless milk chocolate face now covered with ugly black soot marks, flash burns from fire, and several scars from shrapnel and swords. Her once perfect almond eyes were wide and red, a result from hours of fighting and the stress of having Winter pronounced momentarily dead. Winter died, for two minutes Winter was pronounced legally dead and for two minutes Jaune wished he was instead.

Hell, he still wished _he_ was dead, no he didn't wish he was dead he wished he had never been born. Jaune was barely fifteen and so far his life was nothing but being a disappointment, a waste of space, a worthless human or a downright threat to those around him.

No one _needed_ Jaune, no one _liked_ him, no one _wanted_ him and those that did _always_ found themselves worse off in the end. Ruby and Yang got lucky, they had him leave their life before he could ruin it. Blake had it worse she actually grew to love him before he died, and now?

Now, Weiss and Winter, his sisters were knocking on death's door all because his semblance the very essence of Jaune's life force was parasitic just like him. Stealing from those around him putting them in harm's way. Weiss and Winter almost died. His superior officer and his charge. The person he was trusted to look after and care for now laid unconscious barley breath her body ripped open all because she stood close to him! This could not-

 _"Jaune! Jaune!"_

Ciel shouted her voice weak and hoarse far from the strong cock and occasionally seductive voice he had grown used to over the years shouted. Her dust stained hand gripping his arm pulling him to her. Her once beautiful pristine coral dress was ruined, torn and burned in several places showing off her long well-muscled legs and exposed half of her chest.

Jaune would have normally never let the opportunity to stare at her naked flesh go and Ciel would have normally put his head into the ceiling but this was different, this was _bad._

"Jaune? Winter is _breathing!_ Weiss is breathing! This is good! We did it"!

She said her voice shaking the fang defeated her superior officer and friend were alive and-

"Ciel... I have to go."

Jaune said his voice low and measured as Ciel cocked her head.

"Go? Go where? Jaune we need to stay here! There may still be Fang here it the manner we need to clean up-

"No Ciel. I need to leave _Atlas."_

Jaune said as the world went still the sounds of shouting medics, dying royalty and scampering soldiers died off Ceil froze her body going stiff as a board as she felt her breathing hitch.

"Jaune? What are you saying?"

Ciel asked her voice low and flat. Not a shred of emotion was discernible as Jaune gritted his teeth.

"Ciel I need to leave-

 _SLAP!_

A hand flashed out as Ciel slapped Jaune full on the face making his head snap to the left and his aura flare blue.

"Ciel!?

 _"Idiot!"_

She yelled making the various medics, doctors, and nurses stop before going back to treating the dozens of injured civilians as Ciel glared at him.

"What are you-

 _Thud!_

Jaune grabbed her next hand mid-air, not an easy task. Ciel was a small young woman but she was built like a damn tank. He had made sure of that.

"What are you doing!? Go!? GO!? Where are you going?!"

"Away from here!"

"Why!?'

"Because of me! My semblance caused this and-

"So _what?!_ Jaune you just unlocked your semblance! You don't even know how it works!"

"I know it steals aura from others!"

"That's just one part of it! There could be much more than that!"

"So what!? Ciel I almost killed Winter! I almost killed Weiss!"

 _Whack!_

She used her other hand for the next slap striking him clean across the other side of his face tears falling from her face as she ground her teeth.

"Listen to me _Jaune Branwen Schnee_. Your charge needs you! Penny needs you! Your superior officer needs you! If you run away now you are a coward!"

Ciel shouted tears falling down her face as Jaune froze. A deep breath leaving his chest as smiled warmly at her.

"Ciel... I could never hurt you."

Jaune said pulling her in for a tight hug. Wrapping her close as she sniffled into his chest.

"Don't leave me, please... I can't live without you."

Ciel said shaking like a leaf in the wind as Jaune frowned as he raised his arms.

"You will need to _learn_ how."

He said as Ciel raise her face as he brought down his hands.

"Jaune?"

Ciel shook as Jaune's hands crashed down on her back sending her spine into shock as he pulled her down by her thick beautiful luscious raven hair as Jaune laned a knee in her gut making her gag.

"I'm sorry Ciel. This is for the best."

Jaune said kneeing his partner as he prepared to flee-

"Jaune? Are you ok?"

Nora asked her voice oddly subdued for the normally boisterous Valkyrie. The girl had put down her vials wrapping her brother in a soft hug from the back as he sniffled.

"I left her Nora... I abandoned her..."

Jaune said as Nora felt the first drop of tears fall from her brothers face.

"You didn't do that Jaune, you did what you knew was best for her."

Nora said comforting her brother in a rare moment of weakness for Jaune.

"I did! I complain so much about my dad abandoning me then I go and do the same to her?! I'm not better than my dad... I guess we are the same huh?"

"No. You are not the same. Your dad is a piece of shit."

Nora said feeling her brother tense as his fists balled up and he took a deep breath of his body falling into a combat stance.

"Take that _back._ "

Jaune literally growled as Nora shook her head.

"No. He left you as a child and never came back unless he is dead-

"He's not dead!"

"Then he is a piece of shit for leaving you."

"Take that back or-

"And you did not abandon her Jaune. You acted in _her_ best interests. You semblance was dangerous and unknown you left to train it to make sure you would not hurt her or anyone ever again. You didn't leave you went to train."

Nora said her voice low and calm in a tone she only used for quiet personal matters when she didn't want to scare someone and there was no need for her bubbly exterior.

"Jaune if you don't want to fight today you do not have to. Take the day off you look like you could use some sleep."

Nora said smiling at her brother who took a deep breath and shook his head.

"No that's ok, I need to beat something to a pulp and you said there was a champion here?"

Jaune asked flashing his sibling a small smirk as she nodded her head.

"I sure did, you want to make her regret even being born?"

"More than life itself."

Jaune said as the two teens grinned.

"Good! Now get to aunt Flaura! She's got a test for you and I need to make sure my Jauney is in top shape before he beats some champion's ass!"

Nora said as Jaune smiled his good mood back to full as he left the infirmary to go see his aura mistress aunt Flaura.

* * *

"Take a deep breath Jaune, hold it. Good. Let it go."

Flaura said as she watched her nephew's body glow white.

"Good Jaune you are getting better. Keep practicing."

Flaura said taking a sip of her tea as she and Jaune sat in her tea garden. Surrounded by lily pads, in the open space of their home. Jaune was busy meditating to gain more control over his semblance an over the past year and a half Jaune had gotten much better with his _unusual_ semblance.

"Jaune you need to calm down I can feel your stress."

Flaura chided as Jaune sighed.

"Aunt, do you think I'm ready for this?"

"To be a hunter or to win the tournament?"

"You think I will win?"

Jaune asked surprised at his aunt's faith in him as she chuckled.

"Jaune your opponent is skilled but you will win _easily."_

Flaura chided as Jaune let a faint smiled break his lips.

"Thank you, aunt, I needed that."

"Of course anything for my favorite nephew, now concentrates you have a redheads legs to break later on and I want _my_ damn trophy."

Flaura said with a rare bite to her words that made Jaune smiled as he doubled his concentration.

"Good boy that girl will never know what hit her,"

Flaura said as her nephew bowed his head and continued his meditation silently sitting with his aunt surrounded by the calm Lilly pads of thier castle home.

* * *

 _"Introducing! Our three-time champion! You know her! You love her! Pyrrha! Nikos!"_

The announcer said as Pyrrha smiled awkwardly as the crowd roared her name banners flew with her face on them and Pyrrha wanted to _die._

 _"I hate crowds why do they love me? They don't even know me."_

Pyrrha thought as she waved to her _fans_ that adored her above life itself as she walked into the hot sandy arena and awaited her next opponent.

 _"And her challenger! We have never seen him before but! He has promised! He made his way through the pool all the way to the grand final without so much as a scratch on his aura! Ladies and gentlemen give it up for Jaune! Branwen!"_

The man in the announcer booth said as a tall lanky blonde walked into the middle of the arena. He was tall with a good build, blood red eyes, and blonde hair he had a scar on his neck from a Grimm of some type making him appeared to be a seasoned veteran of at least one battle with the creatures of the night as he smiled weakly. As Jaune walked to the center Pyrrha being Pyrrha went to greet her challenger and probably her next _victim._

She doubted this Jaune despite being skilled enough to get here would put up much of a fight but she would be courteous to the end at least. The boy was cute he had a boyish charm to him that put Pyrrha's heart at ease as she saw a tall ginger girl waving a banner with his name on it along with what looked like a disturbing caricature of him breaking her legs?

" _Surley she jests."_

Pyrrha thought as she reasoned she was seeing things as she jogged up to Jaune a smile on her face.

 _"Contestants please shake your hands!"_

The announcer said making Pyrrha smile as she held out her hand walking up to the blonde in the sandy arena as he smiled at her.

 _"Pyrrha Nikos!"_

She said wincing as she prepares for the fanfare of all her enemies as-

 _"Jaune Branwen_! Nice to meet you! Hey! I heard there was a champion here! Have you seen her?"

Jaune? Asked in a conspiratorial tone as Pyrrha cocked her head at him, as she was sure he had brain damage.

"Excuse me?"

Pyrrha asked a dumbfounded look on her face that spoke of shock as the blood-eyed opponent of hers nodded his head.

"I heard there was a champion here, she won a bunch of times! I have no idea who she is though!"

Jaune asked an innocent look in his blood eyes that made Pyrrha smile.

"Actually I _do_ know who she is. In fact, I saw her this _morning.'_

She said testing to see if the blonde was ignorant or just playing her. If he was ignorant she would be merciful if not? She would put this Jaune's head deep into the sandy floor.

"You did!? Where?"

"In the _mirror."_

Pyrrha said judging the blonde's reaction who blinked twice.

"You? You don't look so tough."

Screw that Jaune was going to be lucky if she didn't _kill_ him.

" _Contestants go to your corners!"_

The announcer said as the two teens nodded going to their own corners of the arena drawing their weapons as-

 _"BEGIN!"_

The man said as the fight began.

* * *

As the two drew their weapons Jaune despite _years_ of careful meticulous planning finally made a _mistake..._ while he was trying to avoid his many families and he was doing a good job of it! He made a critical error. Mainly appearing on a massive televised sporting arena broadcasting all to the corners of Remnant. The Mistral tournament was live all the way from the Isle of Patch where a family that was finally finding closure to the loss of a dear member found their world shook, rocked and shattered as they watched their flesh and blood come back to life on national tv.

Or all the way in Menagerie where a brooding pair of amber eyes that had not lost the sharpness in them for years after the actions of their human found themselves widening in fear, hope, and relief as their human appeared smiling like the absolute fool that he was on tv.

Even all the way in the frozen wastes of Atlas a recovering specialist took the time to spend with her family and subordinate turning on the tv to see a dead soldier appeared as a gasp left her as a mass of black hair on a chocolate skinned body seethed.

"FIGHT!"

The announcer yelled as the fight began. Pyrrha wasted no time drawing her weapon into gun form and opening fire.

"I don't look that strong!? I'll show him!"

Pyrrha thought a rare hint of real anger in her tone as she opened fire, her weapon blazing as instead of hearing a cry of pain and the familiar tink of aura dropping on the screens over her head the sound of metal hitting his shield filled the air as the boy blocked her attack raising her guard faster than Pyrrha thought possible.

 _"He blocked? He has good reflexes."_

Pyrrha reasoned as the blonde boy deflected her rifle shots hiding behind his shield. Pyrrha was up in a moment stalking over to Jaune's prone form not letting him up firing another half magazine into him.

Jaune to her surprise stayed still blocking her attacks but not lifting his shield to charge her. Most fighters and especially the men liked to charge in head first, they thought that they could overpower her as the gender difference played a key difference in the battle. A rational if poor choice in the matter.

Men _are_ stronger than women in the purely physical sense most of the time that is. Pyrrha was a clear exception to this I mean really! She won the Mistral championship three times in a row and so far all of the men she faced attempted to overwhelm her at the beginning well all but this one.

Jaune kept his shield up not letting Pyrrha get too close and keeping up a hard block. He knew she would run out of ammo eventually and be left with only half of her weapons functionality. Something she did not let happen.

" _So you do have some brains in you? Let's see what they look like!"_

Pyrrha thought a predatory smile on her lips as she lowered her weapon and began to charge. Jaune held his block as Pyrrha bounded up to him her spear raised high in the air.

"If you won't move you will pay!"

Pyrrha yelled leaping up in the air like a true amazon as she slammed her spear down onto his shield Jaune rose with the attack slamming his shield into her attack. Making Pyrrha wince. Jaune was strong close to her strength as Pyrrha felt her arm wince in pain before-

 _"AHHH!"_

Pyrrha screamed as something hard sharp and granular filled her vision as Jaune threw sand!? The boy threw a wall of sand into her eyes blinding her vision as-

W _hap!_

Pyrrha cried out as something sharp and long slammed into her neck. Jaune slammed his arming sword into her neck making her cry out as the area gasped seeing the famed invincible girl lost her first chunk of aura ever. Pyrrha lost a tenth of her aura to one sword strike as she gritted her teeth reaffirm her guard and slamming forward pushing Jaune back in a fierce clash of shield on shield.

 _"He has no honor!"_

Pyrrha grunted pushing Jaune back her instincts kicking in as she forced Jaune back into the sand. The boy grunted as Pyrrha cried, her eyes leaking as sand filled her vision making it burn like hell as-

"Damn!"

Pyrrha curse as twin sword hits glanced her, Jaune nipped at her aura taking advantage of her temporary blindness to take chunks out of her aura. Pyrrha shook her face freeing her eyes of sand as she saw to her horror her aura was down to seventy-five percent?!

While Jaune was at full. Pyrrha fumed ready to put this scoundrel into his place!

"You little _rat_!"

Pyrrha shouted real anger fueling her voice as she slammed out Milo. Striking Jaune in his shield the blonde taking five percent from his aura even as he blocked it. Jaune winced in pain as Pyrrha gained a vicious smile that shone like a wild animal.

She was pissed not only pissed she was fighting, a _real_ fight. Not a mack battle but a fight against someone who not only knew what he was doing but knew it _well_.

"You used an underhanded trick!"

Pyrrha hissed hoping to draw out a reproach from Jaune only instead for him to drop? Jaune _dropped_ his sword literally letting it fall to the ground as Pyrrha's mouth opened in shock as-

 _"AH!"_

Pyrrha screamed as Jaune lifted his foot and slammed it down with full force, forcing all of his aura down into his foot before he slammed his combat boot into her soft combat heels shoe making Pyrrha scream in pain as she dropped her guard as she felt a bone in her foot _pop_! And-

 _"GEH!"_

Pyrrha gasped as a fist slammed into her chest. Jaune used his free hand to hit her dead in her chest making her aura drop another seven percent putting her in the sixties. Pyrrha met his challenge, flipping out her weapon taking Jaune into a grapple stance a mistake, his other hand came up hitting her in an uppercut making her lose balance as she stumbled back her world spinning in the sand as Jaune recovered his sword taking advantage of the dazed Spartan to strike at Pyrrha with an overhand executioner swing.

Taking her right in the throat making her aura dropped by fifty as he hit her, again and again, taking her aura to the low orange before-

 _"ENOUGH!"_

Pyrrha shouted as Jaune's sword glowed black?!

 _"The hell!?"_

Jaune spoke his first words since the fight began as Pyrrha seethed, she flew out at Jaune in a rage. Her spear lashing out slamming him in the gut taking his aura down as she headbutted him in the face.

 _Crack!_

Both teens lost a chunk of aura as Pyrrha head-butted them both causing her and her enemy to wince in pain as they both fell back from one another. Jaune tried to draw his shield only for it to glow black Pyrrha was having none of that!

This _scoundrel!_ This _Brigand!_ This absolute _wretch_ of a man known as Jaune Branwen dared to use tricks on her?! He would pay! Her spear struck out like lightning taking Jaune in his gut sides and neck. She slammed her spear into him again raining down a deluge of terrible spear strikes, punches and kicks along with a few and brutal head buts breaking down the boy as-

 _"DONE! Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner!"_

The announcer said as Pyrrha smiled as she knew she had-

" _The winner of the fourth annual Mistral tournament. And at a perfect aura score no less!"_

 _"Perfect?_ My aura is not at perfect? What is he-

 _"Ladies and gentlemen! Give it up for our new Mistral Champion! Jaune Branwen!"_

The man said as Pyrrha's mouth dropped her face flying to the screen where somehow Jaune and full!? His aura was literally more than when he began the fight and hers was near _red!?_

"What?! How!? You _cheated!"_

Pyrrha shouted accusing the bastard of an enemy of treachery an accusation that _much_ to her chagrin only caused Jaune to smirk.

"Nope! I didn't cheat! I'm a Branwen I _improvised."_

Jaune said smiling like a fool as the announcer came down from the stands to hand him his mead Pyrrha cursed and pouted slamming her foot into the ground _furious_ that her first ever loss had come at the hands of some low down scoundrel and not an honorable opponent as the announcer gave out thier medals and gave Jaune _has_ trophy the reaction to his arena victory was _mixed._

Nora nearly choked Ren to death her massive thing arms that carried with them the strength of a thousand Ursa cut off his airflow as she shouted her brother's name while his opponent cursed. While Nora was busily asphyxiating her _not_ so secret crush a pair of sisters in Patch hugged cried and cheered in equal measure at thier supposedly dead brother stunning arena win.

As an angry _furious_ pair of baleful amber eyes softened for a moment of acknowledgment as _their_ human did well for once in his life before returning to there original piercing glare as they formulated just how long they would make him _suffer._

As amber plotted thier revenge another pair of sisters and one almond colored pair of eyes nodded in understanding grateful that thier wayward charge, crush, and subordinate had _not_ slacked off in his training all the while planning _Bloody_ retribution in Atlas as a new winner was crowned and Jaune smiled like a _fool_ completely unaware of just how much trouble he was now in as a dead man came back to life on national tv and three sets of eyes bout two way tickets to Mistral

* * *

Ren loved Jaune. He was his brother in all but blood and after his arena win today? Ren doubted Nora would let any of them sleep for the foreseeable future. Nora had nearly choked Ren to death almost decapitating him in the V.I.P. box as Jaune won. After his opponent, one Pyrrha Nikos cursed Jaune literally shouting that she wished he would just die! after Jaune bowed to her saying cheekily that that made two of them.

Pyrrha looked ready to strangle him then and there and would have probably if she was not _literally_ in front of thousands of witnesses, before vowing that she would wreak bloody vengeance on him even if she had to _hunt_ him all over the world to do so. A challenge Jaune just shrugged and responded _diplomatically_ with _try me_. Needless to say, Jaune Branwen and Pyrrha Nikos would _not_ be friends. Enemies? _Easily_ but friends? That was a bit of a stretch...

They were presented with there medal and Jaune got _his_ trophy and told that they could now leave to go home or wherever they lived really.

Nora ordered _ALL_ of his favorite foods and enough liquor soft drinks and dessert to kill her entire staff three times over and after the trophy award, Nora had instantly gone to personally buy a case for it sending Jaune and Ren back alone to castle Valkyrie to prepare for the victory bash so to speak. The bullhead ride back was _not_ the easiest as a sudden Mistral summer typhoon had derailed their flight path sending them _far_ off course. In a roundabout way as they were now three extra hours into thier ride and Jaune was... Jaune was _not_ coping well with the air.

As much as Ren liked to compliment his brother and only sense of sanity in his life beside aunt Flaura Jaune still had his moments. Jaune was human and like all humans, he had weakness motion sickness for one.

 _"His knees are weak his palms are sweaty. There's vomit on his arms moms spaghetti."_

Ren thought sadly as he held his brothers back, rubbing it gently as he vomited into the waste bin of the bullhead. Filling with Falke Valkyries _lucky_ spaghetti as he groaned. Jaune never did well on airships, that's why Nora always took them places by land or ship. And occasionally hammer trips that were rare enough thank Oum but nowhere near rare enough for Ren's sanity.

As he rubbed Jaune's back he let a smile crest his face. Jaune did well today beating that champion potential as he did. Jaune was not supposed to win but by dropping her aura like that and with his semblance? His win was assured.

Well, it was already assured to be unfair, unless Pyrrha used an _ONLY_ ranged attack and the red aura rules applied Jaune was near invincible in one on one fighting. His semblance aura drain stole aura from his surroundings equal to the amount that it was damaged in a fifteen-foot area.

This strange ability made it near impossible for him to be defeated in standard rules. As Jaune had won the fight Ren was, pleased. His brother was a winner Nora was happy and-

 _Fisht!_

Ren paused his patting of Jaune's back as something long and black shot past his face as the sound of breaking glass followed by the whooshing of air along with something wet hot and _sticky_ covered his face.

"Blood?"

Ren asked as blood splattered his face. Ren looked down as headless body laid on the ground before him spouting up blood like a geyser as a large black feather stuck out of the side of the ship as-

 _"Nevermore!"_

A passenger yelled from the side of the ship as a monster made of black feathers and red-eyes crashed into the side making it fall and lurch as Ren pulled Jaune up only for the ship to rock the terrible sound of ripping metal filled his ears as another beast attacked the ship behind them. Ripping open a large part of it screeching into the craft, causing the passengers to scream in terror as the monster tore open the ship causing it to plummet rapidly and-

"Jaune!"

"Ren!"

Jaune yelled as he fought back his motion sickness drawing he swam only for one of the monsters to sound. Filling the inside of the bullhead with a sonic shriek making blood flow from his ears right as the monster _bucked_.

Gripping the ship with it's talons and tossing mid-air causing the floor to leave his feet, Jaune latched onto the trashcan that he was only so recently vomiting into for dear life looking up just in time to see his brother torn from the ship by a monster and sent flying out of the gaping hole in its side into the open air.

"Ren! N _O!"_

Jaune yelled as his brother was yanked out of the ship as Ren's last sigh of his brother was a bullhead exploding into a ball of flames as a beast fell on him as the world went _black._

* * *

Meanwhile, many miles away and _far_ beneath the carnage in the air a small shabby horse-drawn cart made its way down the barren back Mistral roads as two _sisters_ went on the long way back to Vale.

 _"GAH!_ Why do we have to be in Mistral?! It's so hot!"

A teenage girl with long black hair dressed in a _burning_ red dress said as complained about the oppressive Mistral humidity drawing the reins on thier horse as she eyed her red gauntlet her sister sighed as their horse-drawn carriage drew them forward.

"Calm down Mil, Junior has running supplies for him so chill out ok?"

Melanie Malachite said in a calm pacifying voice, sharpening the clawed edge to her own blue gauntlet as the buggy lurched and jerked on the barren country road as her sister moaned.

"But why a horse!? Why not a damn car!?"

"Car's make noise we don't need the distraction."

Melanie said for what now had to be the twelfth time. Junior needed his package delivers in secret and a motor vehicle on the backroads might just draw the attention of the local rangers, hunters or worse Grimm. So they had to settle for a simple horse cart that was supposed to take them to the docs where they would catch a bullhead back to Vale and be once again safe from the crippling humidity and threat of Grimm.

"I need a distraction! Why can't it rain a cute boy or something!?"

Militia whined petulantly making her sister sigh at her young by five minutes siblings antics.

"Mil it is not just going to start raining men just because of you-

 _"AHHH!"_

 _THUD!_

A loud thud filled the air as _something_ literally fell from the sky. Slamming into the back of thier cart making the girls jump in shock as their animal cried out a literal ball of something fell from the sky landed in the back of their cart making them leap up weapons at the ready. As something _moaned_ in the back of thier buggy.

"Fuck was that?!"

Milita asked red gauntlet up pistol drawn as she eyed the smoking back of thier cart with a piercing glare.

"I don't know! Check it out."

Mel ordered as her sister balked.

"Who died and made you the boss!? Junior pays us equal last time I checked!"

Milita shot back not eager to be the first to die a horrible death as her sister coughed.

"I'm older you go!"

"By three minutes! That don't count!"

"I say it does now _move!"_

Mel said using her elder sibling power to its fullest as Militia cursed as she walked to the back of the cart weapons up drawing back the think cloth tarp blocking whatever was moaning _where-_

"My head hurts."

A low voice said as Militia looked down to see a boy? With blonde hair red eyes, a medal on his chest and sword and shield on him as a low booming sound filled the sky.

"Well!? What's back there!?"

Mel demanded as a smile crossed her face.

"It's a boy! And he's _cute."_

Milita said as she smiled knowing that sometimes, sometimes dreams _do_ come true after all...

* * *

"Ok, kid, you are up! Make this one good!"

A tall bald man with tanned skin and a plethora of tattoos all about his mother said as Ren sighed.

Ren was having a bad _year_. It had been over half a year since he was separated from Jaune after his arena win, now after months of foraging scrounging and sometimes downright stealing Ren was _here_. In a dim dank back room hallway about to do something, he was _never_ supposed to do. Ren was about to _sing_. It was a stupid idea but Ren needed the money.

The local hellhole that Ren couldn't even remember the name of was having a tap of _rap battle_ where the winner's prize money could _easily_ pay for a trip back to Valkyrie castle where Nora and hopefully Jaune along with his assorted aunt's adopted mother and father were waiting for him and-

"Goddammit! Bill! Could you come out here?! We got those damn Vacuo girls outside again!"  
an irritated voice shouted from the outside of the hallway as the large muscled man now known as _Bill_ sighed.

"Fine! Shady right?"  
"It's Ren-

"Ren Shady got it! You are up next! When they call your name just get up there and do your thing! I got to deal with two Vaco girls around the outside."  
 _Bill_ said his bald tanned head shining in the low off light that came from the top of the staircase, as he put down a large clipboard and ran out. His large black sunglasses deflect any stray light as he barrelled past Ren.

" _Who wears sunglasses inside?"_

Ren thought shaking his head. He needed to focus, he only had one chance, one shot one opportunity. He had to do this, if he failed here we might be _stuck_ in this hell hole for the rest of his life! And he would _not_ grow old in Salem's lot. Of that, he promised himself as-

" _Thank you! Next! Ladies and gentlemen! We have a newbie but a talented one! Give it up for Ren Shady!"_

The announcer said as Ren groaned.

"I said my name was _Ren!_ Why did you have to add the last part?"  
Ren asked walking up the stairs to a roar of a larger than he thought crowd of maybe two to three thousand people as he stepped foot on a rickey graffiti-covered wooden stage that looked to be two seconds from collapsing and in clear violations of _several_ building codes a large man wearing far too many gold chains a hat on backward handed him a microphone.

"TIme to spit kid! Let's see what you got!"  
The man said as he handed Ren the mic, for a whole minute Ren was silent. He didn't know how to sing! He only rhymed back in the castle to keep his mind sane as-

It happened at once. It was like energy, hot and fast flowing into his veins as Ren's eyes shot open as he gripped the mic.

" _Two Vaco girls go round the outside, round the outside!"_

The lyrics came to him as if they were in a fever dream, Ren's hands were hot, he felt _lava_ in his veins his knees were shaking but there was no vomit on his arms or spaghetti.

" _Two Vacuo girls go round the outside round the outside!"_

He yelled as _it_ infected the crowd a chaotic electric energy flowed through them as a smile spread on Ren's face as he began to speak.

" _Guess who's back?"_

Ren spoke as the crowd thrived as a boy begna to sing and a _legend_ was born.

* * *

 **AN: There we go! Another day another chapter! This one took a bit longer than I expected but it's here! Jaune's back! And _all_ of his families know that he is or _was_ alive! Jaune also is now a _one_ time Mistral champion and officially on Pyrrha's _shit_ list! We got some drama some _brief_ recaps of Atlas along with a fabled meeting with a pair of... _affectionate_ twins! Where will this meeting lead? Will Jaune make to Vale? And if he does what type of _contacts_ in the _seedier_ parts of it will he find? Also! A legend is born _Shady_ is back tell your friends...**

 **Next up is _Bastion!_ Thanks for reading and until next time as always Omake.**

* * *

 **Omake. _R pool_. Part four. _RUN!_**

"OK! Lady and Gentleman! Good work! I'd say we have just about done our job here and it's time for us to go home!"  
Roman said clapping his hands utterly ignoring the falling apart freeway overpass, two miles of destroyed city streets, multiple broken buildings and several small and _large_ fires that sprung up behind them.

"Ummm what about the city?"  
Emerald or _Domino_ as she liked to be called for some bizarre reason asked as it fell apart behind her. She cocked her head to the broken convoy.

"I thought we were rescuing someone?"  
"Yeah! Boss, didn't you say we where here to get someone out of that thing?"  
"Jaune! My boy! I'm so glad you reminded me! We need to resue that kid!"  
Roman gasped making Emerald glare cold daggers at him.

"Hey don't you mean thank you, _Emerald?_ I was the one who told you."

"I thought your name was _Domino?"_

Juane asked as Emerald? Domino? Whatever she called herself blush for a moment. The beautiful dark-skinned woman's cheeks turning the color of her eyes as Jaune looked at her with a childlike innocence.

"Shut up! And it _is_ Domino! For your information!"

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to make sure Miss Domino!"

Jaune said cradling his _liberated_ assault rifle like a newborn as Roman sighed.

"Hey! Don't you tell at Jaune! His wife already whips him enough right?"

Roman joked and-  
"Only on Thursday but she has a safe word."  
Jaune deadpanned so quick and easy Roman and Domino paused as crimson met green as a low laugh left Roman's lips.

"I see... your wife likes that kind of stuff?"  
"Oh yeah! She really loves S and M stuff! She also liked it when she makes me wear a pair of bunny ears and a tail pl-

"Enough! Jaune do not speak of you fetishes anymore with our Neo present!"

Roman gagged as Domino chuckled ruffling her new _friends?_ Short scraggly blonde h

"You are a _subby hubby_ huh?"  
"Proud of it!"

Jaune said smiling ear to ear as-

"AHHHH!"

A massive roar? Sounded as all three of them looked over tot he burning convoy where a child? With light tan skin dark black hair and green eyes stood in front of a burning semi truck. A large black collar on his neck and-

"Oscar! My favorite roomie! That's who we are here to save! Oscar say hi to Jaune and Domino! Your new older siblings-

"You are not my _rommie_ Roman! And I have a new friend."  
Oscar said as a _mountain_ moved. A literal mountain of flesh and bone walked up behind him covering the boy in the shade as an eleven-foot monster walked up and grunted.

"Meet Yatsuahsi. You may know him as the _Juggernaut."_

Oscar said smugly as a massive tanned man who looked like someone had just decided to throw on slab after slab of muscle and forgot to say when growled as-

"OK! OK! Jaune! Emerald!"

"It's _Domino!"_

"I don't care! As you can see you charge is in good hand and now all we need to do is RUN!"  
Roman yelled gripping Jaune by his sweater vest that Roman and a mental note to burn as soon as he could as Emrald sigthed following after them for Jaune's sake if nothing else. Really! The man was like a giant kicked puppy. She just wanted to pet him and feed him.

"Get them!"  
Oscar yelled as Yatsu or the juggernaut growled.

"My pleasure _friend_."

The mountain of a man said as he bent his knees and began to charge.


	6. Welcome to Beacon

**AN: We are back! Boy's and girls I present to you the next long-awaited chapter of Branwen! In this one Jaune goes to Beacon, meet's, not one not two but _three!_ Of his sisters face to face! With _drastically_ different reactions! The travel time is done! Jaune has gone all over the world! Met all the family he can handle and _then_ some! As the story comes to the _juicy_ part as relations are _strained_ and teams are formed, we see that not all reunions are good and sometimes... sometimes it's not just the family you talk about it's the ones you _don't_ speak of that weigh on you the most...**

* * *

Pyrrha was _not_ happy.

" _Winner!_ Jaune Valkyrie!" The announcer said as she ground her teeth, her green eyes now bright and puffy red and filled with tears and still stinging from the sand of that _lowlife, foul, degenerate, dishonorable coward_ that dared! To call himself a warrior.

"I wish you would _die!"_ Pyrrha shouted at the blonde boy with red hair Jaune. The roar of the crowd masked her outburst something her sponsors would no doubt thank her for. She was Pyrrha Nikos supposed to play the nice girl but now? Now she was furious! She had lost! The invincible girl had been defeated by that lowlife bastard!

"I wish you were dead!"

"Yeah, that makes _two_ of us," Jaune said shrugging his shoulders in a low grunt catching Pyrrha off guard putting away his weapons as she felt wrong-footed by his admission.

"I, what? Never mind! You cheated!"

"You mean you _lost."_

"Because you are a low down good for nothing scoundrel!"

"That is the nicest thing someone has ever said about me," Jaune said in the most deadpan voice his eyes that flickered in the sun shining blood red like burning sapphires in the light, as a low smile filled his face.

"But we can't always get what we want can we?" Jaune asked with a sad tone and a snarky smile that Pyrrha wanted to knock off his face and beat into the sand until she saw red.

"Jaune! Pyrrha! A moment please!" The announcer said hopping down into the arena as Pyrrha grimaced putting on her best fake smile as she grimaced.

"Jaune! You were the underdog here! You never competed in a tournament before but now you win your first one and against a champion such as Pyrrha of all sorts! How does it feel?"

"Eh, like I just beat another opponent."

Pyrrha was going to kill him.

"Just another opponent!? Jaune that was Pyrrha Nikos you just bested!"

"So? It was just like any other fight really."

Scratch that Pyrrha was going to rip that tongue out of his mouth first, and stomp it into the sand.

"You hear that ladies and gentlemen! There is a _new_ champion in the kingdom!" The man said as two women dressed in scantily clad red outfits that showed off their midriff, legs, and arms. They sauntered up to Jaune handing him the large gold medal marking him as the next Mistral champion as a wave of applause filled the air as Pyrrha was hit by a wave of confetti and contemplated becoming a first-time murderer.

"Now! Miss Valkyrie! Is there anything that you would like to say? You son just won his very first Mistral tournament in his very first ever tournament! How does it make you feel?"

"I can't be to say how happy I am! I raised this boy of mine since he was a small twig and I am _personally_ responsible for the man is today!"

Falka said proudly grinning ear to ear as she stood in the victors' podium. Jaune by her side still wearing his championship medal that hung off his neck as Nora attempted to break her little brother's ribs with a bone-crushing Nora hug. As her excitable daughter squeezed her broth one final time before ushering him off with her other brother and future husband Ren.

Taking Jaune away back to the bullhead docs were he would go to castle valkyrie to prepare for the bash they would throw to celebrate his win today. As the two left the announcer a small man with black hair and a mustache put the microphone in her face again.

"Tell us Falka! What was it like raising your son?"

"It was not easy! Jaune was a broken boy both physically and literally when he crashed into our lives!"

"Crashed? What do you mean?"

"OH! Jaune crashed into our lives literally! He came in on a downed bullhead, that crashed into a forest saving the life of my other son and his brother by crushing a deathstalker like the bug it is!"

"Oh my! What was he doing on a crashing bullhead?"

"AH! That is the latest and most recent tragic tale for him! He was just coming from Atlas, of all places, were his recently discovered semblance nearly cost the lives of his two adopted sisters!"

"Oh my, that is _tragic!"_

"Yes! He saw the people he cared for almost dying and resorted to leaving them before any more harm came to them."

"Surely these sisters miss him! Where are they now?"

"I do not know. Jaune never spoke their names, only that he could never face them again and that they surely hate him for what he has done."

"How tragic."

"It is! And it is only the latest in my son's long life of tragedy!"

"Only the latest!? What else has he been through!?"

"Well, _it all started when he was born!_ His father name Qrow left him with his sister and old partner to raise when life in the wilds became too dangerous for him! Jaune lived with that family for around two years before realizing he was too much."

"Too much? What do you mean please elaborate! I'm sure that this family wants to hear about how their son left them!" The man said as across the world in Patch a pair of silver eye glared at a screen.

"Well it was the finances, Jaune was too much of a financial burned on his family! The strain was so much that the parents could not even afford to get their own daughters Oumsmas gifts! So he left them to spare them from himself."

"He left so his cousin and adopted sister could have a good _Oumsmas?!"_

"He did, he said it was a necessary sacrifice for a family that gave him so much and who he was _nothing_ but a burden too."

"I think they miss him, don't you?"

"According to him no, they do not miss him. He claimed that he and his adopted mother and aunt were _never_ close with him. Nor was his father."

The woman said in a sad tone meanwhile, in Patch, a pair of silver and red eyes narrowed so hard that the tv began to turn into static ad a deadly aura left the room...

"What of his sisters?"

"They would have long forgotten about him. The youngest was too young to remember and the older was far too annoyed with him."

Silver eyes wide as tears fell as pulled turn to red as flames began to mount.

"And he ran away?"

"He had no choice!"

Across Patch, a scroll clicks purchase on a two-way ticket to Mistral...

"And then?"

"Then he ran to Menagerie where the same story played out! He was a burden to his family and the girl who liked him he left down. She's better off without her human."

Amber eyes narrowed a bit as a low growl filled a room, as two pairs of amber eyes glared as a third trembled worry about thier fellow males safety.

"And in Atlas?"

"He was involved defending against the fang attack and now he is here!"

"What a tragic story! The man said as all around the wore a blonde boy's lifespan dropped into the single digits…

* * *

Now…

"Jaune! _JAUNE!_ Wake up, you idiot! We have to work!"

"Miltiades can you please give me a second?" Jaune asked his eyes waking up blinking up at the blood-red ceiling filled with cracks, and dents in the crimson old wood as the boy felt like he had been smashed by Nora's hammer.

"We need to work!"

"I Know!"

"Then get out of bed!" Miltiades said as Jaune sighed he was running out of time. It was dark outside from the small window in his room at Juniors that he had lived in for the past year. Even since the transport carrying him and his brother in all but blood Ren home to Valkyrie castle, Jaune had been brought to the ground rather unceremoniously by a random Nevermore attack that he hoped Ren survived. If his brother died he would never forgive himself not that he had any real say in it.

"Jaune!"

"I'm coming!" Jaune shouted putting on his tux and bartenders outfit as he opened the door and walked out into the club's upper floor. Instantly a pair of sharp green eyes awaited him as a girl about his age dressed in all red with raven hair pale skin and green eyes awaited him.

"Jaune we have a full club tonight! We need out best bartend and bouncer!"

"I'm so glad that you care for me."

"You are my coworker, of course, I care." The teen said shaking her head her sword gripped in her free hand and her clawed gauntlets already out and looking menacingly as she led him down the metal catwalk. The booming sound of techno music filled the air as Jaune sighed.

He made his way after his coworker not paying any attention to the mass of grinding bodies of drunken drugged patrons or the booming techno music and flashing strobe lights of Juniors as he went to the front of the bar to take up his early night. Jaune sighed making his way to the bar where Junior awaited him. The burly man and employer for the last year of Jaune nodded once.

 _"Branwen."_

 _"Junior."_

"Busy night, heard rumors of trouble you ready for that?"

"Sure thing, not like it would be the first time," Jaune said sliding behind the bar as Junior walked out.

"So this really your last day?"

"Yup! You know I was only here for a year, and until I paid off my debts which I did."

"I know! I know, I keep track of those who paid me. don't worry kid you'll back to ruining your life soon enough."

"You do know Beacon is my dream?"

"Is it? You want to see your sisters that bad?"

"What? No! I specifically don't want to see them! That's why I'm going to Beacon! So I don't have to see them again!"

"And how in the hell does going to Beacon make you immune to your sisters Branwen?"

"Because none of them wanted to be Huntress over here. Ruby is too young to get in. Yang is indifferent and would only join for Ruby's sake. Blake has absolutely no intention of becoming a huntress and Weiss and Ciel are still in Atlas. So there's no way they can come to Vale." Jaune explained simply as his boss shrugged handing him his bartending towel as he walked out of the table.

"If you say so kid, hate to see what they'll do to you if they find out you were ducking them for so long."

"You and me both," Jaune said settling into his stand and finally yawning out loud. It was time to settle in, and get to work. Mixing drinks did not have the best pay but it got him through the week and soon it would be paying for his life in Beacon.

As the night went on Jaune did his best to bartend with the best of them. Sighing as he went about it. Making sure every hand had a cocktail, and that every patron of Juniors was given the correct amount of liquid fortitude needed to see them through their own lives. As Jaune worked he noticed that the crowd was thankfully thinning out. Most nights were busy as all hell and it would do him some good for some rare some quiet time.

"Hey, Jaune!"

"Miltiades." Jaune sighed as his quiet time was shattered as his coworker came up to him. Rolling her green eyes and flicking her cruelly made gauntlet in the process.

"The back needs you! Check out whatever the hell they want and I'll cover the front _K?"_

The teen asked making Jaune nod as he put his towel down on the bar counter and went off to see what was so important.

As the boy let Mil sighed, she hated bartending. Not that she couldn't do it mind you she could but she was just busy with other things! Like guarding the club watching out for her sister hitting on her one available coworker and-

"Hey!" A happy peppy voice called out as Miltiades turned around ready to serve a drink to see a pair of lilac eyes and a mane of golden hair looking into her own.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Sure can! I'm looking for someone, and I heard this was the place to go if you needed somebody found!" The girl with pale skin blonde hair and a pair of breast that were entirely too large for a human to have asked as Mil sighed.

"Are you old enough to be in here?"

"Hey don't I look old enough?"  
"I don't know, show me some ID."

"Fine! Ok here!" The blonde said flashing her a Single ID as Mil sighed.  
"Ok, you said you are looking for somebody?"  
"Yeah! I heard this is the place you go for info." The blonde said leaning in forward and whispering conspiratorially like she was in a bad Spruce Willis movie.  
 _"Why do I get the damn kids? Jaune owes me a damn massage for this."_

"Look if they are in here I can help you otherwise I got nothing K?"

"Hold up! I know this is fast but hear me out! I'm looking for my brother ok?"

"Your brother? How the hell would I know where he is? What's he look like?"

"Blonde hair blue eyes called Jaune? Kind of a dumbass?" The girl asked as Mil froze.

"Jaune? Jaune what?"

 _"Jaune Branwen_ , you seen him?" The blonde student asked as Mil froze, her hands dropping to her side as she took a step forward.

"What's it to you?"

"You have seen him!" The girl Yang, said as her lilac eyes flashed with happiness.

"Maybe, I have maybe I haven't why do you care and why the hell should I tell you if I have?"

"Look girl he's my brother! I need to find him! He ran away from home a while ago and I need to talk to him."

"If he ran away it sounds like he doesn't want to talk to you," Mil said back as the blonde paused her eyes changing color? Going from purple to a light crimson.

"Look, girl, you are going to tell me where my brother is."

"And if I don't?" Mil asked as literal fire!? Began to spill from the blond bimbo's eyes as-

"You are gonna get _Yanged."_

* * *

Jaune knew a few things in his short time on Remnant. Never waste a drop of liquor, never take a man at his word and whenever you hear the sound of gunfire things are generally going wrong, especially when you hear them in a place where gunfire should definitely not be.

"The hell is going on!?" Jaune thought as the steady sporadic sounds of gunfire filled the air. The boy sprinted out from the kitchen finishing his errand to move the cookie sheets ripping out _Crocea Mors_ bursting out of the double swing doors only to see chaos. Pure and utter chaos, the dance floor was empty, half of his counter was burned charged mess and the sounds of screaming and gunfire filled the air as-

"Just die!"

"Tell me where he is!"

"Go to hell!" Melanie said falling back as a literal flaming blonde that-

 _"YANG!?"_ Jaune shouted his face losing all of its color as Yang Xiao-Long. His long-lost elder sister stood in the middle of the dance floor. Literally on fire covered in flames as Miltiades and Melanie danced around her firing bullets into her aura making it flare up as she growled.

"What the fuck?!" Jaune shouted before hitting the deck as he began to panic. Yang was here! Yang was here! What the hell was she doing here?! Why did she come to Juniors?! Why was she attacking the club!? What was she doing here!

"Tell me where he is!" Yang shouted slamming her fist forward at Melanie who barely dodged the brutal attack neatly rolling to the side as Yang's fist left a literal crater in the dance floor. Sending up a cloud of wood, sparks, and metal as Jaune groaned.

What Yang was doing in the club was none of his business, what was his business was the fact that Yang was attacking his place of business family or not she had to be stopped as gently as humanly possible.

"I'm going to regret this!" Jaune said breaking open the small glass cupboard under the bar before yanking out a small Grimm mask. Putting it on before shooting out his hands gripping all the necessary materials for his plan. Years of living on the road and his bartender training paying off as Jaune put the items together before lighting it on fire and creating a decent molotov cocktail.

Jaune grimaced lighting the end of the improvised bomb before yanking back his arm and sending the improvised device flying in a perfect arc at his sisters back. The bomb hitting the back of Yang's hair creating aloud cracking sound as it broke and exploded, covering her in a ball of fire as Yang screamed.

"AHH!" Yang shouted as a ball of flame covered her hair. Making her scream in pain as Jaune grimaced.

"Sorry, sis!" Jaune said by accident as Yang's aura flared and-

"MY HAIR!" The girl no the young woman said her eyes turning blood red as-

 _CRACK!_

Yang shot herself?! Propelling herself through some unknown means to slam fist first into Jaune's bar. Cracking half of it open in one smooth motion. Breaking a full half of the bar and shattering the precious! Precious liquor inside of them.

"Not the liquor!"

"You monster!"

"Me?! You are the one who just wasted all the booze!"

"You burned my hair!" Yang yelled pointing at Jaune like he was a Deathstalker and-

"When did you get _tits?!"_ Jaune asked his jaw-dropping as for some reason Yang's chest was now larger than his own skull. Barley contained in her short tank top as Jaune's jaw dropped.

"I've had these _puppies_ for almost four years now and they are not on the market!" Yang said cocking her head briefly ignoring the fact that she was literally on fire as Jaune pulled out his weapons-

"YOU!"

"Me?!"

"Where did you get those!?"

"Get what?!"

"That sword and shield!"

"They are mine!"

"They don't belong to you!" Yang said her temper finally getting the better of her launching herself forward as Jaune smartly decided to roll and not to block. Rolling over the bar counter and back into the dance floor.

"You! How did you get those weapons!?"

"I bought them!"

"Liar! Jaune would never sell his own weapons!"

"Well, at least she knows that much." Jaune thought dropping his guard as Yang shot forward. Her gauntlets? Propelled her forward as she landed a devastating punch into Jaune's shield The boy grimaced feeling like his arm was going to be ripped out of his socket. Yang's devastating punch made his legs buckled as he felt the floor crack! And splinter underneath his feet as Yang punched him into the floor.

"Where is my brother!?"

 _WHAM!_

"What did you do to him!?"

 _WHAM!_

"Where is his!"

 _WHAM!_ Yang landed a trio of punches on his guard, her eyes blazing red as fire bleed out from her face as she raised her hand again-

"AH!" Yang gasped as a blue claw struck out striking her on the back of her head. Making her scream as Melanie dashed in before jetting out. The girls reappeared after recharging their aura. They knew of Jaune's semblance and they knew that to stay to close to Jaune when he was taking damage was a terrible plan.

Jaune's semblance was already doing work, Jaune could feel his aura healing as Yang's was drained. His sister glaring death at him as-

Bang! The harsh crack of gunfire filled the air as the twins opened fire with pistols. Jaune winced as Yang's aura flickered her shield failing as he lurched out shield bashing her under her chin. Making her howl in pain as she lurched back. Falling to the floor as-

"Wait! Please! Tell me where you got your weapons! I need to know!" Yang begged tears forming in her eyes as Jaune felt a knife in his heart.

"You don't have to know."

"I do! He's my brother! I'd do anything for him!"  
"That's not healthy."

"I! Wait at least tell me your name! Please!"  
 _"John White_ , now-

"John!? Please tell me about my brother! I love him!"

"You _shouldn't,"_ Jaune said before shield bashing Yang in the forehead knocking her out as-

"Fuck me! Let's kill her-

 _"NO!_ No one touches her! We take her to the policed." Jaune said as both twins sighed as they put away their guns and-

"MY CLUB!" Junior yelled coming out from hiding as Jaune sighed. They were going to need more floors…

* * *

"Misses Branwen-

"Yes, that's me. Tell me what has my fool of a daughter done today?" Raven asked already rubbing her head stepping out a glowing portal into the middle of the Vale police station already regretting the headache that she would no doubt have to go through as-

"She attacked a club mam, civilians were involved-

"Gor Oum's sake! Get out here Yang!" Raven yelled stalking past the terrified cop who balked as a full grown huntress stormed into the detention cell where her daughter was not only bruised, dirty, partially on fire and grinning?

"Mom!"

"Yang! You better have a damn good reason for dragging me out here and-

"Mom! _He's_ alive!"

"He? Who?"

"Jaune! Jaune's alive mom! There's a guy who knows him! He's called John White! I have proof!" Yang said as Raven's jaw dropped as she looked at her scroll with the image of her daughter tied up with a cardboard sign wrapped around her chest that read **I attacked the club today and broke all of their floors, bar counter and ruined thier liquor! And my chest is too big, for my own good.**

"Tell me _everything..."_

* * *

 _"Please watch your step as you exit the bullhead."_ The automatic voice said as Jaune moaned. Life was getting complicated. Yang was here... Yang was _here!_ In Vale!? And worse she was looking for him!? What was she doing that for!? Why was she even in Vale?! No way she was really hunting for him! He hadn't seen her in years! There was no way that she would care enough hell! There was no way she would even remember him! He was just her dorky socially awkward little brother she hung out with out of pity right!?

The boy sighed again rubbing his shaggy blonde hair as the craft disgorged its content of students Jaune putting the troubling thoughts of his sister and her... _growth spurt…_

 _"Bad Jaune! That is your sister! You can't think about her like that! She's off limits! Even if she's… developed…"_ Jaune thought before smacking his head shaking all the rough thoughts out of his mind as he stepped into the Beacon courtyard.

"I made it! Beacon!" Jaune said stepping out of the craft relishing the smell of the air as-

"YOU _DOLT!"_ A far to familiar icy tone said as Jaune froze his legs becoming fixed to the floor as he felt a chill of horror run up his spine.

 _"Weiss!?"_ Jaune shouted as for some impossible, unreasonable twist of fate Weiss Schnee was there in Beacon!? What the hell!? Why wasn't she in Atlas!? Why was she all the way in Vale!? Why was her luggage spilled on the ground?

"Look out!"

"Ruby!?" Jaune said panicking as the impossible happened as he saw his only baby sister Ruby Rose?! Gasping wheezing and about to sneeze-

"Ruby no! Dust-

"Achoo!" Ruby sneezed once and the two of them went up in a ball of flame as Jaune felt his jaw drop Ruby, was in Beacon!? Weiss was in Beacon!? Ruby and Weiss were in Beacon!? That was a disaster waiting to happen and if judging by the massive plume of fire and twin feminine moans of pain emanating from the crater Jaune could see that this disaster was already getting a roll on.

"Now I have to do something! Why me!?" The boy asked before cracking his knuckles hoping against hope that Weiss and Ruby were okay. And Weiss would reconsider conducting a class actions lawsuit against his only younger sibling Ruby Rose…

* * *

"Owww."

"You dolt! I can't believe you! How can anyone be this irresponsible!?"

"I... I'm sorry?"

"You should be!"

"Why are you so angry?"

"Because you just blew me up!"

"It was an accident!"

"I don't care!"

"Why did I meet the mean princess!?"

"She's not a princess, she's a _Schnee."_ A calm voice from behind Ruby said as a tall faunus girl with yellow eyes and black hair, who was busy reading a small book as she walked up to the two in conflict girls.

"Finally! Some recognition!"

"She's also the heiress to the company know for shady human rights, illegal wage practices and abused of employees."

"What!? Why you! I should have to know someone like _you_ would say that!"

Weiss shouted pointing a finger to the faunus girl how have a low has and growled at her moving forward as the girl's amber eyes narrowed turning into slits.

"What was that _Schnee?"_

"You heard me! Of course, someone like you would say that!"

"Someone like what?"

 _" You_! All of you damned animals!"

Weiss shouted before grunting going back to her luggage.

"Did you just call me an animal!?"

"Did I _stutter_ faunus? Do you have trouble hearing?"

"You stuck up ass!"

"What was that? I can't hear you! Do you want a ball of _yarn?"_

"Why I!"

"Do something faunus! I dare you! You'll be in jail before you can be _declawed!_ Prove me right!" Weiss shouted as the girls hissed at her claws shooting out of her hands before harrumphing once as Weiss dragged her luggage and the girls stalked away leaving Ruby alone in her crater moaning and confused.

"Why me? What did I do?" Ruby moaned her head still ringing, not only had she messed up her first friend with a prissy rich girl, the faunus girl who she had hoped! Would be her friend walked in arguing with the heiress? And then left her alone in her _crater._

"Life sucks."

"You need some help?"

" Yeah, thanks!" Ruby said gratefully that someone was coming to help her!

"You look like you could use a hand." A strong somewhat shaking? Voice asked as Ruby saw a pair of sharp crimson eyes under a worn blue beret that sat smugly on top of a mop of an unruly blonde hair. Ruby smiled recognizing it was her own older brother that was helping her up.

"Thanks, Jaune!"

"No problem Ruby," Jaune said helping his younger sister up who still! Knew his name for some impossible reason and-

 _"JAUNE!?"_ Ruby shouted the young reaper freezing her legs rooting into the ground as her body twisted in a wholly unnatural way as she twirled around her silver eyes wide as dinner plates and the first signs of tears running down her perfect pearl face.

"Rub-

"Jaune!? Is that you!?" The reaper asked her voice beginning to quake as Jaune moaned. Fuck my life.

"Yeah! It's me! How's it going, sis-

 _"Soft?"_ Jaune thought as something wet and soft? Pressed against his lips. It took him a moment to realize that the soft wet thing against his lips were actually lips. As a pair of tearing silver eyes stare into his face. It was also apparent that the owner of said pair of lips was his younger sister Ruby Rose, how was currently locking her lips on Jaune's, kissing him roughly before wrapping her legs around his waist.

Jaune felt his body go limp as he raised his hands, instincts kicking in as he felt his hands rise to the now curvy!? Since when did Ruby have curves!? Hips of his sister gripping them tightly, before sinking his fingers into her soft flesh pressing past her skirt as Ruby moaned, Jaune acted much more on instinct as his brain as long since fried. He nibbled on Ruby's lip making her shake as the two share a long deep public kiss as Ruby wrapped around Jaune like a boa constrictor before _popping!_

Off her mouth making both teens gasp for air as they gasped for breath both teens breathing heavily before Ruby sealed their lips. This kiss now hungry and passionate. Pulling Juane into her lips in a needy wet embrace as Jaume staggered carrying Ruby a bit as the tow lip-locked in a sloppy messy kiss before Ruby broke their kiss repeating the practice twice more sealing their face together before-

"What happened to you!?" Ruby shouted tears in her face her normally perpetually cheerful and bright now twisted in a slew of complicated emotions ranging from, anger, to joy to grief and sorrow as Jaune felt a knife his back and twist.

"I left," Jaune said plainly regretting his choice of words instantly as Ruby's face twisted in pain.

"I know that! Where the hell did you go!?"

"If I said all over the world would you believe me?"

"What?! Why!? Why did you leave!?"

"I... if I said it was for your best interest would you believe me?"

"OW!" Jaune hissed as Ruby pinched his ear hard shoving her aura into her fingers in a far too Summer like maneuver making him cry out in pain.

"No, I would not!"

"I was hoping that you would.'

"JAUNE!"

"I... I didn't want you to lose out of your Oum's mas-

"Was what that woman said true?! You really left for our presents!?"

"Yes?"

 _WHAP!_

Ruby punched Jaune, cocking back her fist in an aura infused haymaker sending him spiraling back on his ass his head hitting the ground snapping painfully as he groaned.

"You _idiot!_ " Ruby shouted tears falling from her face as Jane groaned. On one hand, any full punch from a trained? Huntress in training with aura unlocked was going to hurt. But on the other hand that was Ruby, here. So her haymaker had a pain level of somewhere between a heavy pillow and a ming jab from Miltiades on an off day.

"What were you thinking!?"

"That you were better of without me?"

Whap! Another punch this one on the wet pillow level of pain hit his face as Ruby growled? Why did girls growl when mad?

"What is wrong with you!? Do you know how worried we were about you!?"

"I assumed you would not be."

 _Whap!_ That was a double pillow hit.

"What the hell!? Jaune do you know how long we looked!?"

"No."

 _"WEEKS!_ Summer didn't stop looking for you for months! she blames herself for this! And when Aunt Raven couldn't open a portal to you with her semblance?! Jaune! We thought you died!"

"Well I'm obviously alive so... yay?"

 _Whap!_ Ok, that was a low Mil punch.

"You better be! What the hell happened to you!? Why couldn't Raven portal to you!? What the hell were you doing for almost ten years!?"

"It's a long story, and I will tell you! Once you get off of me, you are heavy." _WHAP!_

"Ok, stat talking buster!" Ruby said pointing an accusing finger at Jaune giving her best Summer Rose saw you not doing your chores look as Jaune sighed.

"Ok. As you know I left home."

"Leaving all of us behind!"

"I know! I know! Ok! Then I went to Menagerie."

"What?! Why!? _HOW!?_ How did you get to Menagerie!? It's on the other side of the planet!"

"If I said I infiltrated the Fang what would you say?"

"You _joined_ the White Fang?!"

 _"Infiltrated!_ I infiltrated them! That's completely different! I joined later."

"Joined!? You joined them!? What is wrong with you!?"

"I needed to get out of Patch before Raven found me and or Summer hunted me down."

"How the hell did you survive?!"

"Barley. Got shot three times, almost bled out when they figured out I was not part of the fang-

"Yet!"

"Right, then I was saved by a girl called Blake and-

Jaune _froze_. Years of survival instincts, trained by danger, humans, Grimm and more important years of living with women kicked in as he saw Ruby's eyes narrowed into slits as she frowned.

"A girl?" Ruby asked if he had just admitted to murdering the cookie fairy that she swore! Existed and brought her cookies, well, in reality, the fairy did exist it was just their mom Summer.

"Yeah! She saved my life!" Jaune said instantly going for the defensive route and grinning as it worked. Ruby almost! Lost some of the death glare in her silver eyes, almost...

"And what did you do with this girl?"

"Well... she saved my life! Remember that please, then she took me to her home were her family kind of adopted me..."

"What?! How could they?! You already have a family!"

"Well, now I had two!"

"But we were there first! _We_ are your real family!"

"Technically my dad was there first... and my mom but she's dead," Jaune said his tone dropping like a lead balloon as Ruby eeped! She never talked about Jaune's birth mom. She knew Summer was not his real mom but close enough, and know she was back peddling as only Ruby could terribly.

"I'm sorry! I mean, I didn't mean that! I know you miss your mom and-

"I can't miss someone I never knew can I?"

"Jaune... I..."

"Anyway then after living there for a few years, and getting used to being the one human I went on a raid with the White Fang-

"YOU _WHAT?!"_

"Yeah I needed to save the girl that I was living with so I had to go. It was after a dance-

"You took a girl to a dance?" Ruby asked eyes flickering dangerously as Jaune gulped.

"Well just once! We danced for an hour..."

"And then?"

"I..."

"Jaune..." Ruby said in a _perfect_ imitation of the tone Summer used when Ruby was sneaking cookies, Yang was not doing chores, or Jaune was training before school when he should be asleep.

"I kissed her."

 _"WHAT!?"_

"I liked her!"

"You... you have a girlfriend?"

"No... not anymore she doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Then she's an idiot! If I ever see her-

"You already saw her."

"What? When?"

"When Weiss put you in the crater. That faunus girl was Blake. She's my ex?"

"Ex!? Really!"

"Yeah-

"Then what?!"

"Well, there was a big fight on a train me and my brother-

"You have a brother!?"

"Two.'

"Two!?"

"Technically _three_ but yeah after that, I was badly hurt... I almost died but a stray Atlas patrol found me. And since I helped the protegee of the general I was offered a place to live in Atlas."

"So you moved to Atlas!?"

"For a few years. Then I was the bodyguard of Weiss-

"Wait, the princess?"

"She's an heiress but yes, I guarded her-

"Did you kiss her!?"

"No! But she wanted me to."

"I-

"Then! Let me finish, I got involved in a terrorist attack fought them back unlocked my semblance almost killed my two new sisters ran away to Mistral, got shot down by Grimm met my new family-

"How many families do you have!?"

"A lot ok? After that I lived in Mistral for over a year with the Valkyrie clan learned to somewhat control my semblance and then I went to the Mistral tournament-

"You won!"

"You damn right I won. I'm _awesome."_

"You kicked that redheads but! I was cheering for you the whole time!"

"What you saw me?!"

"Of course I did! It was broadcasted across the world! The whole planet saw you kicking but!"

"I... oh _hell..."_ Jaune moaned as he felt the weight of the world press down on his shoulders.

"And then that woman! She said you were her son! That she raised you and not Mom or Aunt Raven!"

"Ruby, that _woman_ is called Falka Valkyrie. She took me in somewhat against my will, to be honest, but! She did raise me as her own. She's just as much a mom to me as others."

"But she's not your real mom right! Summer-

"I never met my real mom. And I won't." Jaune sate making Ruby eep! She never brought up his mother at all let alone this much-

"Jaune... I'm! I-

"It's fine Ruby."

"But then you died!"

"I _crashed_ big difference. I crash landed in the middle of the Mistrali wilderness."

"And you lived!?"

"Somehow, I crashed on a cart belonging to two sisters-

"Even _more_ girls!?"

"Yeah... then they took me to Vale-

"Vale!? You were living in Vale this entire time!?"

"Yeah! Funny story about that-

"And you didn't bother to come and find us!?"

"I didn't think you would even want to look at me!"

"You are my brother! How could I not want to look at you!?"

"I.. Ok I messed up!"

"Yeah! You did! BADLY! When Summer and Aunt Ravne know where you are you are in for such a spanking!"

"What!? Don't tell them!"

"Why not!?"

"You can't!"

"Jaune Summer is your mom! She's our mom, me you and Yangs! She's worried sick! She still cries on the anniversary of when you left! She has a pile! A literal pile of birthday gifts for you!"

"What? She does, why?"

"So she could give them to you when you came back! She always thought that you would come home one day and she didn't want you to think you were left behind! She bought your presents every single year! Wrapped them all by hand and is keeping them waiting for you to come back and open them"!

"But..."

"Yeah! And she saw you alive?! She _cried!_ She was so happy! She knew you were alive! And when she saw you in Mistral she bought a two-way ticket right then and there!"

"I..."

"And when your bullhead went down... Yang didn't believe it, she spent the last year hounding for you! Looking for her little brother! Who still even after winning a damn championship needs his elder sister to save his thick head!"

"So that's what she was doing in the club."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! Nothing!"

"And then this!? You live in Vale!? With who and why are you dressed like that?"

Ruby asked her brother her mind still reeling at his arrival as Jaune was dressed for lack of a word _snazzy_ was the best and only way for Ruby to put it. On his feet were a pair of sharp, white dress shoes, that shone like pure snow.

Up to a pair of clean slacks also pure white that lead up to a smoking tuxedo!? Of all things with a blood red tie on it, along with an _odd_ and somewhat disturbing totem, that was shaped like a Raven's eye with a glowing black center that seemed to hug his now…

 _"Muscles..."_ Ruby thought her mouth falling as the scrawny child she had called brother was long gone as a tall, muscled confident man stood in front of her making her mouth drool and-

" _Stop it! Get a hold of yourself, Ruby! We are still made him and-_

 _"His abs... GAK! Stop it! You are angry! But... I want him to GAH! Snap out of it! Stupid sexy Jaune! Stupid sexy abs and-_

"Ruby? You ok? You are drooling a bit and-

"I'm fine! You!"

"Me?"

"Why are you dressed like _that?!"_

"Like what?"

"Like... like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like a damn _penguin!"_

"I always dress like this."

"Since when!?"

"Since I found a new job."

"What?! I! I just! Forget it! You are going to tell me everything right now mister!"

"Ok! Ok! It's a long story, but first _cigar?"_

* * *

Meanwhile at the far back of Beacon at a private bullhead dock used by special students. Celebrities, forcing students from countries or those with a ludicrous amount of money a special private bullhead landed as a ram lowered and a pair of magenta eyes opened up.

" _Mister Shady, we have arrived."_

"Thank you, Mery, I can take it from here."

 _"As you wish sir."_

The advisor of Ren said as he sighed. He was here in Beacon... this was where Jaune and Nora were supposed to be, the journey from indentured servant to secret rap legend was a strand one but it was a journey that Ren needed to travel for the future of both of his sibling's sake.

"I hope you are both here, Jaune, Nora. I'm coming for you." Ren said as he took several quick steps off the craft and into the Beacon dorm proper.

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this!" Ruby whined pouting her foot as Jaune grinned.

"Thank you! Thank you, Ruby! You are the best little sister ever!"

 _"AHHHH!_ You are making me lie to mom, dad, Aunt Raven AND Yang!"

"Not lie just don't tell them I'm here! It's not lying if you don't talk!"

"But they want to see you! Don't you want to see them too?"

"I... yes! But..."

'But what?"

"It's just Ruby... I want... no, I need to become a hunter... if you tell our parents that I'm here then you will potentially! Make them take me away... you don't want that do you? You don't want us to not be hunters together right?"

"No..."

"Then you won't tell on me?"

"I... Jaune Rose!"

"Yes, Ruby Rose, my precious little sister, who's _not_ so little, anymore," Jaune said rubbing Ruby's head on instincts ruffling her hair making her blush wildly in the process. Her hands flying up and shaking his hands off of her with an indignant squawk of protest.

"Stop that!"

"Ahh, Ruby I knew you'd help me!"

"I didn't say that!"

"But you did!"

"I did not!"

" You did!"

"AHH! You are lucky that I love you!"

"And I love you," Jaune said ignoring how Ruby's heart literally skipped a beat as a gasp left her face.

"I... shut up!" Ruby said blushing smiling widely as Jaune grinned at her still adorableness as-

"Ruby! Is that!?" Jaune asked pointing to her back where a large black and red object was folded up behind her head.

"Yup!"

"You _didn't!"_

'I did!" Ruby said grinning ear to ear as Jaune smirked.

* * *

 _"Crescent Rose!_ That's what I'll call it!" Ruby said planting down her red crayon, on her piece of scratch paper as she finishing up her scribbling as Jaune grinned.

"That's amazing Ruby! You're' so smart!"

"I know it! And plus we can use this as our super secret weapon style if we ever get separated! This way we can always know where we are! We'll never be separated again!"

Ruby said finishing her _special plan!_ Doodling up her future weapon called _Crescent Rose_ as Jaune smiled.

"So you really want to use my dad's weapon?"

"Sure do! He sounds super cool! And plus he's _my_ uncle!"

"Well, he's Yang's uncle technically."

"Huh? But you are my brother and he's your dad so he is my uncle!"

"I don't think it works like that."

"Why not?"

"I don't know," Jaune said smiling as he looked up it was a bright sunny Patch day, Saturday mornings were usually like this in Patch. Jaune and Ruby would spend their day's outside playing with each other doodling with crayons and enjoying free time while their parents did work, and Yang was either in her room sleeping in or doing chores with her mom.

"Jaune! Jaune!" His sister yelled placing down her drawing on the grass leaping up and pointing to the large tree offering them their midday shade.

"Yeah, Ruby?"

 _"Apple!"_ The small girl missing her front teeth said as Jaune sighed.

"Sure thing sis. I got you." Jaune said standing up as Ruby giggled.

"Yay!" The small reaper said jumping on Jaune's back, getting on his shoulders hands outstretched.

Jaune grunted thankful for is aura being unlocked and his training with his aunt. He was able to lift Ruby up allowing her to pluck a particular juicy apple from the bottom of the tree.

"Almost there!" Ruby said as Jaune sighed, he knew they were in little danger. Summer was definitely watching them, she never let her kids alone for long. She was probably watching waiting for Ruby to tumble and come racing too-

"Got it!"

 _"Whoa!_ " Jaune hissed as Ruby literally jumped to pluck an apple causing both of them to fall back.

"Gotcha!" Jaune said catching his younger sibling princess style as she blushed apple in hand.

"T- thank you..."

"No problem Ruby I'll always be there for you!"

"Really? You promise? Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die, of course, I will _always_ catch you..."

* * *

"Nora, are you ready?" Pyrrha asked her best friend as they went into the Beacon sleeping quarters. The silent Ginger girl following her with a looming gait as they walked inside the auditorium.

"Fine Pyr. Just fine." Nora spoke in short clipped tones, not revealing much about her mood other than it was poor. Not that Pyrrha expected any different. Nora had not been the same since that day...

Pyrrha's heart still wrenched with pain like a knife was driven through it. She saw it... she saw the day when she killed a man.

"You should just die!" If Pyrrha could go back in time she would knock herself stupid for saying those line. Less than an hour after she spoke the boy who she wished was dead died...

It was a tragic moment. One second she was fuming on the podium while the bubbly girl Nora laughed and smiled waving a victor bouquet before the new came. A bullhead was attacked by Grimm mid-air, all hands down...

Nora didn't laugh after that... Pyrrha remembered the funeral as it was. No bodies of the two boys Jaune and Ren were found, but there was a ceremonial burial outside. Nora cried, the short girl blamed herself and maybe she should?

She was the one that sent Jaune and Ren home early, while they were perfectly content to stay behind and wait. She insisted they go home to prepare for Jaune's bash which was more for Nora than Jaune and now? Both of her brothers were dead. Nora cried a long time on that rainy day as twin headstones were planted in the earth as her brothers were laid to rest.

"I want to _sleep."_

"Where?"

"I don't care, somewhere without too many people.' Nora almost spat, Pyrrha nodded. After the incident, the two had become close. Pyrrha and Nora bonded over shared tragedy and decided to honor the dead as best as they could. By living their dreams of being a hunter…

* * *

"Ruby! Where did you go?" Yang demanded cocking her head at her baby sister who looked redder than her cape.

"I got lost when you left me!"

"Oh! I forgot about that. Sorry! My bad."

"You are right you're bad! I got blown up by a rich girl because of you!"

"Oh... sorry to hear?"

"AH! Why are you so terrible?"

"Hey don't get mad at me baby sis cause I got good news!"

"And what would that be?"

"I found Jaune!" Yang said as Ruby's face lost all color.

" You what!?"

"I did! Yesterday!"

"What!? How!?"

"Let me tell you a story sis," Yang said grinning evilly as Ruby paled…

* * *

"I don't fucking _believe_ it."

"That's one way to say hi," Ren said calmly as he smiled as his literal brother from another mother Jaune Branwen stood in front of him looking snazzy.

 _"REN_! You're alive!" Jaune said instantly wrapping Ren in near Nora levels but still not quite Nora levels of pain as Jaune had yet to crack his ribs.

"What happened to you!? I thought you died!"

"I almost did, I woke up in a pile of rubble on the border of Vacuo."

"Vacuo!? How did you even get to fucking Vacuo!?"

"That is a long story, but I was able to make a living and now I came here to find you and Nora."

"Is Nora here!?"

"And Pyrrha."

"Pyrrha? Who's Pyrrha?"

"The girl you beat in the Mistral tournament, Jaune. Come on, you remember the girl you yelled for you to die?"

"AH! She didn't like me very much..."

"I think she's got over it for now, but until then we have initiation to get ready for and it is best if we are not seen as one."

"What why not?"

"I... for a similar reason as you do not want to meet the rest of your sisters that are here right now."

"The rest of them!? Who else is here!?"

"All of them," Ren said as Jaune felt the blood drain from his face as his mouth went dry as the desert and his tongue tied in knots.

 _"All_ of them?" Jaune said dryly as Ren nodded to his brother.

 _"All_ of them."

"And Nora?"

"She is also here."

"And why don't you want to see her? You love her right?"

"More than anything but... I..."

"Ren?"

"I fell odd... I have not had a chance to talk to her in almost a year... I don't know if I should speak to her again."

"Ren! Don't do that! You can't just not talk to people who love you just because it's awkward!"

"Jaune do you know the phrase pot calling the kettle black?"

"No, why?"

"Just wondering, now calm down. I've asked you some questions now how about you answer some of mine?"

"Like what?"

"Like why are you dressed like... _that?"_ Ren asked wondering when Jaune found a sense of fashion and where the hell he could call his agent.

"What my suit? What's wrong with it?" Jaune asked looking down at this sharp white suit as Ren sighed rubbing his head.

"Nothing is wrong with it. Quite the _opposite_ of that in fact, I want to know who the hell made it and how did they get you of everyone to actually put it on."

"What!? I can't have a sense of fashion!"

"No, you Jaune Branwen can _not_ have a sense of fashion. I know this I know you, brother remember?"

"I'm offended! My first time seeing my brother in over a year and you think I don't have a fashion sense!"

"Why did you pick the red tie?"

"What tie?"

"And there we go."

"Hey!"

"Just tell me, I want to get their number."

"I... that's not a good idea..."

"Why not?"

"You see! The man who got me this is not exactly your average Vale citizen!"

"And what does that mean? Who is he an immigrant?"

"Not exactly you could call him... you can call him a _businessman!"_

Jaune said taking out a long black cigar and-

"You smoke? Since when?" Ren said raising an eyebrow at his brother who put a long cigar in his mouth and grinned evily.  
"Sene I found a new _mentor!"_

Jaune said grinning ear to ear as Ren grimaced as he felt the headache coming...

* * *

"And that is why we should be on a team!" The prissy girls called Weiss said as Pyrrha force a rigid smile to her face.

"That sounds grand!"

 _"If I want to kill myself."_ Pyrrha thought grimacing as the heiress attempted to use her like almost anyone else. This girl was going after her for her looks and fame not who she was, she put her on a pedestal and treated her like some kind of prize to be won. She was like all the others.

"Great! I'm glad I can find some solace with you! I don't know if you noticed but there are some _unmentionable_ students here if you get my drift." Weiss said winking at Pyrrha pointing a black-haired faunus with an adorable pair of cat ears and shivering like something rotten had touched her leg.

" _Great she's a racist too. Why does life hate me so?"_

'I don't quite know what you mean Weiss. What are the unmentionable parts of the school?"

"Pyrrha! You don't have to play coy with me! The faunus are _awfully_ proud here you know?"

 _"At least she's honest, I'll give her that much,"_ Pyrrha admitted the racist heiress not bothering to hide her true colors.

"So! What do you think Pyrrha? Partners?"

 _"I'd rather die."_

"I'll have to think about it, but it is a strong possibility!"

 _"If hell froze over."_

"Great! Should I give you my scroll number-

"Oh! I hear someone calling me! I have to go, Weiss!"

"But Pyrrha-

 _"Sorry!"_

Pyrrha said walking briskly away from the heiress determined to get to _her_ designated launch zone and-

 _"OOF!"_

Pyrrha groaned bumping into something solid as she moaned.

"I'm sorry!"

"No, I am!" A strong voice said as Pyrrha looked down to see a pair of blood red eyes and-

 _"YOU!"_ Pyrrha shouted her voice leaving her throat as the boy from her past the one she killed was-

 _"YOU!?"_ Jaune shouted as the girl who hated him enough to want to kill him was suddenly in front of him and-

"You are alive!?"

"This is great! I have to tell Nora-

"I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" The boy shouted as Pyrrha balked.

"What!? I'm not got to-

She never finished that sentence as the boy turned tail and with a speed that could rival even her own spirited away.

"Hey! Come back here-

" _All students please report to your designated launch zones."_ A monotone voice said as Pyrrha whine. She needed to go to launch zone three. Where her group of students would be sent off. She hoped Jaune was there she was already texting Nora. The only bright side of this was Weiss was confirmed to be at launch zone two meaning she had practically no chance of being that racist girl's partner!

 _"Nora, Jaune is here! Alive!"_ Pyrrha texted as she gathered her spear and shield and went to her launch zone.

* * *

"The first person you make eye contact with is your partner for the next four years," Ozpin spoke in the scrolls of all his student standing at his vantage point high above them.

He was waiting for his newest and largest group of students yet to be launched into the forest. This year's crop of students was the largest yet! The groud was so large he had to have Glynda split them into three _separate_ groups. Each group being sent to a different cliff to be launched. As the group launched he saw the girl Ruby with Silver eyes in one her sis Raven daughter along with the Schnee Heiress and the resident diplomat Blake launched into the air.

As they flew he also saw the problem children Jaune and Ren. One a mysterious blonde and rumored child of Qrow? The other a literal rap legend trying to be a hunter along with their sister and a champion in group three? That was going to be an interesting group for sure...

"Sir... is it wise to _not_ call the boy's parents?"

"Glynda that boy you speak of is a man you know?"

"Sir the boy, Jaune... he has been missing for years, and Summer, Raven, and Tai are here watching their daughters today. Should we not tell them?"

"No. I assumed mister _Rose, Belladonna, Schnee, Valkyrie Branwen_ has a good reason for not contacting his respective families and as his teachers, we will respect his privacy."

"Did you have to say his full name? Why not call him Mister Branwen and save us all some trouble?"

"Glynda, are _you_ of all people telling me to start cutting corners?"

"No I am being efficient, there is a difference you know?"

"Oh I do, now wait and see it looks like Mister Branwen has just been _pinned..."_

* * *

"Oh come on! This is a custom suit!" Jaune hissed yanking the spear out of his suit as a long "I'm sorry!" Carried out from the distance as Jaune sighed as he fell to the ground rolling on impact to diffuse the blow of landing.

"OK! First day already off to a good start! Minus the whole pinned to a damn tree thing." Jaune said flexing his arms as he cracked his knuckles.

"Ok Jaune you got this! Just find a partner, avoid your sisters and that redhead and everything will work out fine!"

"There you are!"

 _"Dammit!"_ Jaune said cursing his luck as the literal last person he wanted to see pop out of the busher her green eyes locking onto him as he sighed raising his sword.

"Look! I know you don't like me but-

 _"I'm sorry!"_ The girl said suddenly tossing her hands to the ground prostrating herself as Jaune felt his eye twitch.

* * *

"You know I don't like snakes right?" Ren asked the King Taiju as it slithered towards him.

"Is there no way we can talk about this? With some tea?"

The snake hissed as Ren sighed drawing _Stormflower._

"I did try to negotiate," Ren said as the black head of the monster slashed forward, almost taking his head off as he neatly sidestepped the abomination.

"Why don't you ever just talk?" Ren asked ducking the return strick of the white head only to slash at the sides of the things hide with his blades.

The monster hissed as he scrapped it, only for the black head to dart out missing his neck by a few scant inches.

"That was rude," Ren said before shooting out his hand yanking out a fang from the monster cracking it making the most howl in agony before implanting said fang right into its eye killing it instantly.

"There, now was that so bad?" Ren asked as the monster died falling to the ground the other head gasping once before it fell still. As the creature died a loud cracking noise was heard as the other had was caved in. The most fac turning into a puff of red as a ball of white and pink slammed down as a far to familiar young woman crushed its face.

 _"Good riddance."_ Nora hissed yanking her hammer up from the monster turning to face the boy who would soon be her partner and-

Nora broke. Her mind broke, her eyes went to the size of saucers as her heart stilled. Her body broke into a cold sweat as she dropped her hammer with a loud thud!

Time stopped, her breath stopped, reality froze and ground to an ear-shattering stop as-

 _"Nora."_

"Ren... is... is that really you?" Nora asked her voice high and shaking her body trembling like a live wire was put in it as Ren simply and calmly walked up to her raising his hand to her face and poking her nose.

 _"Boop,"_ Ren said as he poked her nose once causing her to lose her footing and fainting on the spot.

* * *

"So! My name is Ruby and-

"Weiss Schnee. Do not so so happy to see me... Ruby..." Weiss said glaring at her partner... a disaster that she was not quite sure who was even old enough to be here.

"Weiss! So you are my partner and-

"Let's not take things to fast with the whole partner talk ok Ruby?" Weiss hissed as Ruby sighed as the mean rich girl just had to pick her as a partner.

"Four years! I can't believe I have to be with a dolt for four years!"

Weiss practically spat as Ruby sighed.

"I'm not a dolt you know?"

"Yes, you are! You are a child!"

"Hey! That's mean!"

"That was an _insult,_ Ruby! It was supposed to be mean!"

"Why are you being so mean?!"

"Because not only is my partner a child, this school allows animals to enroll!"

"Animals? Like dogs and cats?"

"Ruby your innocence is so cute that it almost makes me want to sign _. Almost._ But no, I'm talking about actual animals."

"Birds?"

"What? No, the faunus Ruby."

"What? Why are they animals?"

"Ruby, you are young so I doubt you know but do you the difference between faunus and dogs?"

"No... One of them can _talk?"_ Ruby asked confused at to her partner's point, why did she compare faunus to dogs? They were nothing alike!

"You can train the latter, and actually make them _useful."_ Weiss snarled as Ruby frowned.

"Weiss that's not very nice... there are good faunus out there you know?"

"If they exist and I highly doubt that they do, then they are either guilty or incompetent to the barbarity of their fellow _muts!"_

"Weiss..."

"Ruby you don't know me, you don't know what I've been through. What I've seen. Have you ever been close to death? Bleeding out while you watch your family die?"

"What?! No! Why... have you?"

"Yes. I have. I have been bleeding out while my older sister and my... my _friend_ was hurt. I had to watch helplessly as my elder sibling hung on the cusps of life and death. I saw my life torn apart by animals so blinded by their own hatred that they didn't care who they hurt to get what they wanted."

"Weiss... not all faunus are like that..."

"Let me finish! I saw them in pain, dying and bleeding out. I never harmed a faunus, my sister never did so and my... my brother only ever acted in self-defense yet there I was dying for what? For being born? For attending a party at my house? No Ruby you _might_ be right. The faunus might not be all animals but more than enough are so you will forgive me if I do not associate with them."

"You... Do you want to meet one?"

"No. I can stomach being in a school with them but I shudder to think about what would happen if one of them was on our team."

"I... hey what's that shadow?"

"What shadow dolt?"

"That one! It's getting _closer..."_

* * *

"So! You don't like to joke?"

 _"No."_

"Do you like to party?"

"I don't like loud noise."

"Ok... do you like to drink? Cocktails at least? I know a great place in Vale that makes a mean Strawberry Sunrise! I can get us in!"

"Thanks, but I'll pass."

"Do you do anything for fun?"

"I like to read, reading's fun."

"Why do I even ask?" Yang said finally sighing in defeat. her faunus partner Blake Belladonna was just as moody and quiet as she first met her. The faunus girl with an adorable pair of cat ears that Yang just wanted to reach out and pet!

Not that she would do that, one personal space and two most of the faunus that Yang knew where very sensitive with their animal parts.

"So! What do you think we do with these things? I mean I like a game of chest just as much as the next girl but..."

"Have you ever played chess?" Blake asked not looking up at her partner head buried in her book, as Yang winced.

"Once!"

"You only played chess _once?_ "

"Hey! I was busy as a kid ok?"

"Doing _what?_ Brushing your hair?"

"Well yeah, I was doing that a _lot_ but I was also looking for my idiot kid brother," Yang said as Blake paused her cat ears twitching as she looked up to her partner. A look of genuine curiosity in her amber eyes.

"You have a brother?"

"Course I do! I got the best brother in the world!"

"He's not as good as mine," Blake said with a slight smile on her thing bee-stung lip. Yang might have had a good brother but he couldn't hold a candle to Jaune.

"Hey, you don't know my bro!"

"Tell me, I don't think he's that great."

"He was awesome! He had a cool sword and shield! Blonde hair red eyes and-

"Sword and shield!? Did you say your brother had a sword and shield?"

"Um yeah? Why?"

"You also said blonde hair and red eyes!"

"Um yeah, why?"

"Name! What is your brother's name!" The cat girl with far mor animation that Yang believed was possible and-

 _"YANG! HELP ME!"_

"Ruby!?" Yang asked as a ball of red crashing into her, like a meteorite. Slamming her to the ground as Ruby groaned.

"Yang..."

"Ruby!? What the hell!? Where did you come from!?"

"I came from-

"You dolt! How could you just leave me!?" A high pitched shrill voice said as a princess? If Yang had to guess fell down, slowing her descent with a series of glyphs as-

 _"You!"_

 _"You!_ " Blake and the princess said glaring at one another as-

 _"Nevermore!"_ Ruby shouted as a blur of black slammed down as the massive form a nevermore screeched.

"Oh hell! Ruby what did you do?!"

"Nothing! It attacked us!"

"Dammit! Blake! Princess!"

"It's heiress!" Both Blake and Weiss said at once before glaring at another.

" _Schnee."_

 _"Cat."_

"Um... do you two not like each other?"

"Faunus attacked Weiss's family, almost killed her and her sister. She hates them!"

"OH for the love of! Can we not kill each other while the Grimm are here?!"

"I don't know blondie, the Grimm don't eat animals so as far as I'm concerned she's fine."

"What!? You spoiled brat!"

"You mut!"

"I'll-

 _"NO FIGHTING!_ Weiss! Blake! Stop fighting each other while we have to fight this thing!" Ruby said drawing her weapon as-

"Ruby! You can't trust her! She's probably going to betray us the moment we turn our back a knife is going to be in it!"

"Only for you princess. Got me a shiv with your **face** on it."

"You see!"

"Not helping partner!" Yang shouted as she smacked her gauntlets together as the monster shot out a wave of feathers at them, the girls barely dodging as they narrowly avoided being turned into skewers.

"I don't care!"

 _"Enough!_ Blake, Weiss get along! We need to get through the next five minutes! We can kill each other later until then work together!"

* * *

"Nora _left!"_

"On it bro!"

"Ren!?"

"I see it."

"Ok, dodge!" Jaune said as he rolled out of the way of the deathstalker stinger blocking a claw with his shield winching in pain as the massive claw nearly crushed his legs as the monster roared in defiance.

"Ren!"

"I see," Ren said slashing out damaging the things stinger as it screeched in pain rising up on its back legs and-

"Pyrrha!"

"I see it!" Pyrrha yelled as a spear shot out cutting off the monsters stinger and-

"Nora!"

"YOU GOT IT!" Nora yelled far too happily launching her self up and striking down with her hammer implanting the stinger of the monster driving it into its spine killing it instantly as-

"Yeah! We did it!"

"We broke its spine!" Nora said laughing maniacally before jumping off the monster and wrapping Jaune ina back breaking hug.

"Nora! Please! Air! Need air!" Jaune hissed as his sister did her usual greeting of pulling him into a massive Nora hug and threatening to break his spine in the process.

"Your back! Both of my brothers are back from the dead! I knew it! I knew you wouldn't die on me! I just knew my squires would come back to their queen!" Nora said her eyes still puffy red from crying. Even after half an hour of hugs and refusing to let either of her brothers out of her arms, crushing both of their ribs while wailing at the top of her lungs.

Jaune and Ren's face were both still damp as the energetic girl thanks just about every god deity in existence for their safe return.  
"Nora! Please! Air!"  
"Nope! I have over a year of Jaune hugs to make up for and I'm collecting!" Nora said cracking Jaune's ribs as-

"Would you do it for a cigar!?" Jaune asked flashing a cigar to the energetic ginger who oohed in aww.

"Is that a real _Mistrali_ cigar? Those are super expensive! And rare as hell! Where did you get it!?"  
"From _work?"_  
Where do you work?"  
"For a… entrepreneur! So you want a taste?"  
"Hell yeah!"  
Nora said letting Jaune and Ren go as the blonde and ginger shared a rich cigar as the Deathstalker disintegrated as Ren sighed rubbing his head slowly as Pyrrha, the girl who did not? Hate him as much as Jaune guessed simply bowed and said sorry repeatedly before Nora was finally! Forced to let go only by the intervention of a deathstalker, that was now dead. As the teens reunited Jaune felt like this was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

"Led by.. _. Ruby Rose!"_ Ozpin said as he stood in the second zone announcement chamber. The young silver eyed woman looked ready to faint. Her cape torn and her clothes ripped and bloodied. Her sister hugged her roughly from the right as the Schnee harrumphed and proceeded to glare daggers at the faunus Blake.

"That's my daughter!" Ozpin smiled as the voice of Summer Rose called out from the stands the woman waving down enthusiastically at her daughter, smiling ear to ear as her husband Tai and her other wife Raven smiled warmly at her antics. Ozpin turned away from the beaming Summer as he smiled evenly as he finished the second zone of the team forming as he moved from the second Beacon auditorium and onto the third and the more interesting group...

"Jaune Branwen! Pyrrha Nikos! Lie Ren! And Nora Valkyrie! You will henceforth be named team Juniper led by... Jaune Branwen!"

"Oh goddammit."

 _"YAY!_ My brothers my leader!?" Nora said wrapping Jaune in a tight back-breaking hug as he sighed. Even after a year, his body had readjusted to bone breaking hugs from Nora. As she cracked his back Pyrrha smiled warmly as Ren nodded his greeting as team Juniper was now official...

* * *

"Ah, Mister Branwen, I've been expecting you, please come in, or should I call you Mister Rose Or Mister Belladonna? Or perhaps Mister Schnee? Or would Mister Valkyrie be more fitting to you?"

Ozpin asked as Jaune walked into the headmaster's office alone gulping loudly.

"Sir? You called me here?" Jaune asked as both the elderly man and his dead who looked oddly conflicted stood by his desk.

"Yes Mister Branwen, I'll stick to one name for now, if you don't mind. It makes things much simpler for me you know?"

"That's fine sir... but what am I here?"

"Well now that is a question now, isn't it? Why are you here Jaune? And by here I don't just mean Beacon. Why are you currently working in a bar living in the room right above your table when you have a house and a loving family less than a half hour away?"

Opsin asked as Jaune froze his mouth dropping open and-

"Oh do take a seat. Standing makes everyone uncomfortable."

"Thank, you sir."

"Think nothing of it, now onto my question, why are you not in contact with the Rose, Branwen Xiao-Long family?"

"Sir... I... "

"You what? Speak up Jaune, I am not a mind reader you know?"

"I doubt that." The blonde dean said rolling her eyes as Ozpin chuckled taking a sip from his mug in the process.

"Now Jaune answer my question if you please."

"Sir, I can't."

"You can't?"

"I can't talk to them!"

"Can't or won't?"

"Both?"

"Why not?"

"They... they don't want to see me, sir. Not after what I did."

"Jaune let's make a deal here ok?"

" A deal?"

"Yes, I will not lie to you and you will not lie to me, can we make that deal?"

"I guess? May I smoke?"  
"Not in my office."  
"Ok. Sure as a Branwen I won't lie."

"Funny, coming from Raven that would _almost_ mean something but from Qrow's son? You will forgive me if I take your word with a grain of salt no?"

"Hey! My dad doesn't lie to me!"

"To you, maybe not, to everyone else? Qrow has lied more times than he has had hot meals."

"My dad doesn't lie to me."

"Really? Then what do you think happened to him when he said he would pick you up in a few months that turned into a decade?"

"I! He forgot! He's still coming! I know he is!"

"Jaune, don't lie to yourself. Qrow is not here, but you are. That means he is either dead or-

"He's not dead!"

"Maybe... Maybe... so tell me why you would choose to live in an attic and not a warm bed, surrounded by those who love you?"

"I... I don't deserve their love... I doubt that they even still care about me."

"Jaune, do you really want to break our deal so soon?"

"Sir?"

"Jaune you do not honestly expect me to sit here and listen to you say that Summer Rose would ever stop loving her child do you?"

"But I'm not hers! I'm not even related to her!"

"Do you think that matters? Do you think Ruby cares that you are not related biologically to them? Do you think that it makes you any less of her brother?"

"I... no sir.."

"Good. Now tell me, if I were to say that you could meet them again right now what would you say?"

"Please! I... I can't face them, sir."

"Really? Why not?"

"I... I ran away..."

"Jaune all men make mistakes, please. I know I am not your family but do know this. Mistakes that often seem insurmountable are often the easiest to fix. Some bridges need not be burned down and sometimes a simple I'm sorry is all it takes to change everything."

"I... I don't know if I'm ready sir."

"That is fair all things in due time but now I am in a bit of a bind..."

"A bind?"

"Yes Jaune a bind, you see you are still legally classified as a member of the Rose, Branwen household. You are a runaway and by law. I am required to tell your family even if! You are now an adult of your whereabouts. I can't let them take you from this school, have no doubt that you earned your way here and you are safe."

"Sir, please! I can't face them! Not yet!"

"Jaune it's just a meeting."

"I'll do anything if you don't!" Jaune said as Glynda sighed rubbing her head once.

"Oh dear, you just had to say that..." The dean said as Ozpin gained a feral smirk.

"Really? Anything you say?"

"Yes? Why?" Jaune asked now feeling like a minnow in a barracuda enclosure as-

"Well Jaune since I am doing a favor for you, you will do a favor for me. Or a series of favors."

"Sir?"

"Jaune there are several... objectives that I would like accomplished in Vale of a less than... legal manner. You will help me with this."

"He wants you to break the law for him Jaune." Glynda finally blurted as Jaune gulped.

"You what?! Why?"

"There are several… _fires_ in Vale popping up in Vale that I may or may not have caused, and I for whatever reason can not handle personally nor spare any of my _assets_ to deal with. So I need someone to put them out ok?"  
"But why do you need _me?"_

"That is for _me_ to know."

"And you want to work with me because?"

"Because this is a relationship Jaune! I am helping you by not telling all of your parents and family where you are and you will put out fires for me. Relationships are about give and take. You scratch my back and I scratch yours..."

* * *

 **AN: And there we go! Another day another chapter of Branwen! The teams are all here! The pieces are all put together and the story is going on! So far we have Juniper back at full! Sister and brothers and now _not_ so angry rival redhead all working together to save the day! And on the other side... Well, team RWBY is back! Well, kind of... Weiss is _not_ a fan of the fuzzy ears no matter _how_ adorable they may be. And with Blake loud and proud _and_ the prissy girl want's to claim _her_ human? **

**Oh, this will get _interesting!_ So far Ruby is not _lying_ , Yang know's Jaune's alive and Raven is hunting the mysterious and _elusive_ John White for any information on her blood! On the sidelines Jaune is now in _debt_ to Oz and is about to learn the more _shady_ side of Vale. Not that he was _any_ stranger to it and also! Jaune likes to dress! I wonder who gave him his suit, pants, and shoes? Who wears suit's and smokes cigars in Vale who can be called an _entrepreneur_ and a business man!? We may never know! Now that this is done Bastion is next so stay tuned and Thanks for reading!**

 **Ps... Got a new story out called _The Apprentice,_ if you like my work and like a _very_ different take on Jaune check it out! until next time? _Omake._**

* * *

 **Omake. _R pool_. Part five, _final speech._**

"OK! I'll be honest here! It does not look good!" Roman said to his _brave_ man and woman. The two people who were all that survived of his original team sat arraigned in front of him as Neo rolled her eyes behind him already thinking of how much Lien they were going to loose off of this _adventure._

"Now we are not in a good place I will not lie. We are out gunned out manned and out numbered but we will with the grace of Oum and my good looks prevail!"  
"Um, to be fair there are only _two_ of them so technically we outnumber them. Just saying."  
Emerald or _Domino_ said with a low frown as Roman winced.

"That being said! We will prevail despite! Interruptions from the peanut gallery! Really! What can't you be more like Jaune!? I love you Jaune!"  
"I love you, Roman!"  
"God damn, I love that kid! Now here is the plan! Juggernaut-

"I thought his name was Yatsuhasi?"  
"What did I just say!? No peanut gallery! _Juggernaut_ is going with Oscar too-

"Wait isn't Oscar on _our_ side?"  
"What!? No! That's Ozpin!"  
" _Ozpin?_ The old man from the private school? Jaune didn't your wife go there?"  
"Sure did! Met here there and had thirteen kids! Want to see the pictures?"  
"Not right now but later."  
"Ok Miss Emerald!"  
"Anyways! As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted again! We need to take down the Juggernaut before we are fucked."  
"Why? What's in it for us?"  
"Emerald-

" _Domino."_

"Fine! Whatever! Domino! As you must for some reason be called if we do nothing Irontwig will kill Oscar!"  
"Oscar or Ozpin?"  
"Either! We can't let that happen so we three are going to get to his locations and put a bullebetweenen his eyes ok!?"  
"Sure thing Boss! You can count on me!"  
"That's why I love you Jaune! Emerald? Can I count on _you?"_

 _"_ Yes. But I'm only going for Jaune's sake. I like him, he's cute and if _anything_ ever happened to hip I'd kill everyone in the room than myself.'  
"Thanks Miss Emerald!"  
"Thank _y,ou_ Jaune. You are so cute!"

"Ok! Enough rubbing his head! It's time for us to kick ass! Neo! Theme music!"

" _As you say."_

"Ozpin watch the base!"  
"Can I come Mister Roman sir?"  
"NO! Too dangerous for you! Jaune Emerald saddle up! It's time we went _hunting!'_


	7. The other brother

**AN: Here we go! Another day another chapter of Branwen! In this one, we see day one in Beacon for Juniper and Ruby! The teams more or less get along! Less for Ruby... Weiss and Blake do _not_ see eye to eye and Jaune get's to meet one of his _other_ sisters! That and you will she Jaune's _brother_ and get a bit of a hint to his past life in Vale! All this and more in this chapter of Branwen!**

 **Ps. I don't know if I said this but Beacon is _big_. Like at least ten times as many students than the original. That's why in the intro Summer did not see Jaune. She was in a _whole_ other room. Ozpin had to introduce teams based on groups and seeing how RWBY and JNPR with the exception of Ruby and Jaune never meet it made sense that Summer and co never saw Jaune despite! Being in the same school as him! Hope that clears things up and onto the fic!**

* * *

"Jaune! Wake up! We have a whole new day ahead of us!" Nora said yelling at the top of her lungs as Jaune groaned.

"Sis, can I have two more minutes?" Jaune asked not ready for Nora's antics this soon. It was not even the first day in Beacon and Nora was already just as he left her. Up at the first light of dawn refusing to waste a single second of daylight!

"Nope! Get on up lazy bones jones! We got a whole day of ass-kicking to do! And I want the school to know who is the _real_ queen of the castle!"

Nora said as Jaune finally gave up, his eyes flickered open as twin orbs of rich crimson took in the bland JNPR ceiling as Jaune let out a loud yawn.

 _"Ok! Ok!_ I'm up, how is' everyone this morning? I'm assuming we are all alive?" Jaune asked rhetorically he highly doubted something would have killed them all in their sleep. Nora and Ren were hard enough to sneak up on and Pyrrha could probably take on a whole team by herself.

"Awesome as I'm always am!"

"I'm fine Jaune. It's nice to see my partner up early." Pyrrha said already dressed and changed into her Beacon outfit as Ren nodded from his bed.

"I woke up so there's that," Ren said as he shook his head, shaking off the last bit of sleep from his magenta eyes as Jaune nodded.

"Ok, I'm going to take a shower, was up late last night and I want to get some sleep off me," Jaune said moving to the shower as-

"What did the headmaster want Jaune? Why did he call you?"

"Nothing Pyr just wanted to talk to me about my family names."

"Oh? Does he not like the name Jaune Valkyrie?! I'll break his legs!"

"Nora do _not_ break our headmaster's legs."

"But Ren! He dishonors our name! He must _pay!"_

"Nora he did not dishonor our name calm down."

"Jaune! Did he shame our great name? Did he slander us like the fiend that he is?!"

"No Nora, he did not."

"Drat!"

"Nora you sound... sad? Did you _want_ to break his legs?"

"Not really, just any legs will do. It can be anyone! Besides your three, you guys are cool!"

"I... thank you?"

"You are welcome!"

"Don't try to understand her Pyr, you'll just hurt your head," Jaune said as he went into the bathroom and got ready to shower...

"OK! Team JNPR, time for our first day at Beacon!" Jaune said smiling as his team stood arrayed, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren all nodded as the three stood ready to depart.

"Onward little brother! To victory or _death!"_

"Just victory please."

"No problem bro, I have no intention to die today. Well, not much anyway."

"Jaune? Was that a joke?"

"I never joke Pyrrha. Unless I do then I am joking."

"Are you joking now?"

"Maybe?" Jaune asked as he fixed his beret, aligning the blue hat that he refused to have removed until she did. Making sure that his charm that kept him safe was still affixed to his chest. The blaring red eye that gleamed out into the air making Nora _ooh._

"Jaune, Jaune! What is that thing? You always had it on your chest, but you never told me what it does!" Nora said pointing to Jaune's _cool_ looking necklace that looked like some type of bird head with an _evil_ red eye!

"Nora, if Jaune does not want to tell us he does not have to."

"But we are a family! We don't keep secrets!"

"It's just a good luck charm, Nora. It's nothing serious." Jaune said as he opened the door seeing he had about twenty minutes before class started as he opened the JNPR dorm another dorm across the hall opened as-

Jaune froze as a pair of _light_ eyes locked onto him, as a gasp left Jaune's voice.

 _"You?"_ Jaune said not sure what he was seeing. A literal ghost appeared in front of him as a woman he never thought he would see again appeared and-

 _"Branwen!?_ Is that you!" A very irritated, very angry and _very_ feminine voice said as Jaune sighed.

 _"Coco?_ What the hell are you doing here?"

"Besides being _awesome?_ " Coco Adel asked smiling like a fiend as a low smile split the fashionista' face.

"Jaune do you know here?" Nora asked as Jaune nodded.

"Nora, Ren, Pyr. This is Coco Adel. I helped her out with some fashion work over my year in Vale. She's a friend?"

"Just a friend? I thought we were business partners!" Coco said a wide grin splitting her face as her team fell out behind her.

"Coco? Who the hell are these _kids?"_

"And _that!_ Ladies and gentlemen is why Fox does not negotiate! Now Fox say hi to our neighbors nicely!"

"Hi." A brown-skinned blind? Faunus said as-

"Greetings." A massive mountain of a man said, with a huge claymore on his back greeted them.

"Hello. Nice to meet you!" A timid, shy and u _ttley_ adorable rabbit faunus with brown eyes and long bunny features said as-

"Jaune? How do you know Coco?"

"How does he know me? Well take a seat home and let me spin you a tail!" Coco said ignoring the deadly look she got from Nora when she called Ren handsome.

"Jaune! If you did not know is the only! And I do mean only! Person in Remnant to have an outfit that I cannot get! He has refused to tell me who makes his dam suits and I want to know goddammit!" Coco pouted stamping a foot as Fox? Cocked his head to the left.

"You have something that _she_ doesn't own?"

 _"Can't_ own. Coco can't buy this suit, its custom made just for me."

"And he won't tell me where!" Coco said grinding her teeth as Jaune sighed.

"Coco."

"Branwen! Tell me who the hell is supplying you or so help me!"

"You'll do what?"

"I'll burn your suit to the ground with you in it!"

"You are bluffing, you'd never burn a piece of high-end clothing."

"Don't test me!"

"Try me then Adel."

"Branwen you are lucky I won't hurt my fellow team leader!"

"Not that you can, you _tried_ once remember? Didn't work out so well for you then."

"I remember your _bullshit_ semblance!"

"Sounds like quitter talk to me," Jaune said as Coco paused.

"What did you just say Branwen?"

"I said it sounds like you are just mad I beat you with one hand _behind_ my back."

"You want to say that again? _Jaune?"_

"Not really, we all know who came out on top that night. _Despite_ your repeated reassurance to the contrary."

"You want to repeat yourself Jaune? Cause I don't think I'm hearing you right."

"I said-

"Go on, keep talking," Coco said as her handbag slammed open revealing a Gatling gun!? Spooling with malicious intent as-

 _"OK!_ Enough! Coco, calm down."

The faunus Fox said as he yanked on his leader's shoulder pulling her back as Coco swore.

"Fox! Let me go! He needs a lesson! A _high velocity, heavy caliber lesson!_ Applied _repatedly_ to his stupid neck!"

"Any time Adel, I _literally_ sleep across the hall."

"You are going down!"

"Jaune... should I even ask?"

"Long story Ren."

"Can you give me a brief synopsis?"

"She wants to know where I get my suit."

"And?"

"I didn't tell her."

"Why not?" Ren asked raising one eyebrow as-

"Trade secrets that's why."

 _"Trade secrets?_ What's that supposed to mean?" Ren asked rubbing his forehead already feeling the headache coming on.

"Coco, what's so important about that suit"

"What's so important!? Yatsu! That is not an ordinary tux it is perfect!"

 _"Perfect?_ Coco, I hardly think that a piece of clothing is perfect. No matter how nice it looks nor who is wearing it. Sorry if that seemed harsh Jaune."

"No problem Yat's but my suit is pretty simple-

"Pretty simple!? Your suit is immune to damage! Knife proof, bulletproof, flame retardant, and most of all! It is impossible to stain!" Coco said as tears from her eyes as the six other teens balked.

"What? You can't stain it?" The adorable Rabbit faunus said as Coco nodded.

"Yes! No matter what you do to it it will never be stained! Burn it, shoot it, toss it in the mud! Spill, coffee, dirt, juice, liquor, ketchup, soot all over it! It never gets so much as a smudge!"

"That's impressive, how does it do that brother?"

"Well, bro, it's an advanced hydrophobic technology, very secret, very rare. Make it impossible for my clothes to be stained or scuffed. I can roll in the mud, get covered in soot, tossed in tar! And the things is still crips!"

"And he won't tell me where he gets them!"

"Sorry, Coco like I said this is a rare suit if you want one made for you, you'll just have to get it done like I did."

"How?! How did you get it!?"

"I found the guy who makes them."

"Guy, so he's _in_ Vale right? Tell me where is! I have money! I can pay any price you want!"

"Sorry, Coco like I said trade secret."

* * *

Ruby Rose was having a _bad_ day.

"Ok team RWBY! Let's get ready for our first day of class!" Ruby said trying and _failing_ to rally her team.

"Ruby, it's not even time to go to class, why are we getting up?" Yang yawned the brawler sister of hers looking around her room before frowning. Weiss the resident princess had large bags under her eyes and looked like she did not sleep a wink.

"What's wrong with you Weiss? You didn't sleep?"

"For your information no. And I will not sleep so long as one of them is in the room." Weiss said as a hiss was heard from next to Yang's bunk.

"Wanna say that again Heiress?"

"I said, that I do not wish to sleep less I wake up to a dagger in my back or worse I don't wake up at all!"

"Oh please, you really think if I wanted you dead that you would still be breathing?"

"There! You see! She already is planning on striking me!"

"Weiss that's _not-_

"Silence Ruby! Faunus are just monsters who attack innocent people and cause good men to suffer!"

" _Bullshit!_ We do not do that!"

"Yes, you do! It's because of cretins like you that my brother was almost killed!"

"You had a brother?" Blake asked an oddly soft look in her eyes.

"Had yes, he was almost killed by faunus like you! And now even if the fool was alive now he's dead!"

"I... What was his name?"

"What does it matter? You don't care."

"Weiss-

 _"OK! NO MORE FIGHTING!_ Team RWBY makeup!" Ruby said waving her hand as-

"You dolt! The time!"

"What? Weiss, we have plenty of time-

"Your scrolls are wrong!"

"What-

"She's right, mine says it's eight fifty-eight."

"Eight fifty-eight?! We are late!" Weiss yelled as RWBY ran out of the dorm.

* * *

"Greetings! And welcome to world history! I am your teacher doctor Oobleck!"

The man with green hair said as Jaune along with Juniper and Coffee sat on the same aisle. The eight students had become close as one could be with only less than an hour to get to know one another.

Well to be fair most of Juniper had known each other for over a year and were as good as family. And with the sole exception of the two leaders of the teams who were in some kind of quasi-love-hate relationship.

Coco hellbent on finding out how the hell Jaune found his tux, and just who the hell was making it. And Jaune in the interest of keeping Coco's head _attached_ to her shoulders and not on the nightstand next to one of his... _friends_ bedroom, doomed to watch endless amounts of ice cream disappear for all time was trying to keep that information _far_ away from her.

"Now! Today will be world history! Who here knows about the great faunus war?" Oobleck asked blipping around the class in a blur of green, eying his new crop of students before noticing the familiar brown eyes of Miss Scarlatina.

"Yes! _Miss Velvet!"_

"The faunus war otherwise called the faunus fight for independence was a war between humans and faunus over the rights of the latter."

"Most excellent! Now how did this war end?"

 _"Technically_ the human army was not able to take the faunus city of fort Languine. The human general was pressured by his own staff and his governors, he acted rashly and attacked at night not thinking of the faunus natural ability to see at night, and was captured in the battle."

"Excellent! A true example of why you are to never, ever! Underestimate your opponents! Now, who here knows the fallout of said war? You! Mister Ren!"

"The faunus gained equal standing under law but are still often subject to discrimination."

"Yes! Most excellent! The faunus still are often subject to open discrimination even today! Tell me has anyone here ever been subject to discrimination for their faunus heritage?" Oobleck asked as Jaune saw Velvet's hand raise up along with several others.

"Tragic, truly tragic! Class, there is no reason to discriminate on others simply for their physical characteristics! Do not judge others by the outer features but by their character! Now onto history!"

Oobleck said as Jaune's mind whirred. Oobleck's class went by in a blur. The man speakings so fast. Jaune barley took any notes, while Nora took none.

On team Coffe only Velvet and Yatsu took any notes, Coco and Fox zooming out there face losing color as they began to groan.

Luckily on Jaune's side, Pyrrha took more than enough notes for him and Ren took notes for Nora making the class, not a total loss overall.

"AH! Where does the time go? Alright, class the next time we meet we will be discussing politics in Vale! Until next time!" The man said dismissing the class as Jaune yawned

"Well that was fun, Pyr what's next?"

"Grimm studies with professor port."

"Ok Juniper, and Coffee to _glory!"_

 _"TO GLORY!_ " Nora shouted as Velvet and Fox winced as the two teams went to their next class.

* * *

"We made it!" Ruby shouted as her team barely made it to class on time!

"AH! Team RWBY was it? Take your seats in the back please!" A tall wide man with a massive mustache said as he walked in the front of the class.

"OK! Team-

"We heard you, you dolt! Stop yelling!"

"Hey don't talk to Ruby like that!"

"Then tell her to stop yelling!"

"Well some of us don't like having our ears blow up!"

"Why-

"I'm sitting down," Blake said ignoring her teammates, loose acquaintances, and eventual enemy as she went to the back of the class as Ruby, followed by an arguing Yang and Weiss went after her.

"Ok now who here is ready for a story from when I was a youth?"

Ruby was going to die, no she wanted to die. But unfortunately, she was nowhere near death.

"Can I swallow Crescent Rose?" Ruby thought as the awful, brain-shattering, skull grating voice of Professor Port carried in the class.

"And then! I was all alone! Surrounded by all sides by Grimm! If it was not for my trust left shoe I would not be here to regard you with my tale of bravery!"

"Kill me," Yang said before she flicked a paper football in the air only to incinerating it with a wall of fire from her face. The girl sighed as Ruby tilted her head back. Now only focused on balancing the ever-increasing amount of stationery items on her nose. She was now up to three books, two rulers, a compass, one apple a stapler and a pencil! That and ignoring the looks that could peel metal off a boat that Weiss was giving her-

"Now which one of you thinks they have what it takes to be a real hunter in training?"

"ME!"

"Ahh Miss Schnee! Why don't you show us what a real huntress is like?"

"It will be my pleasure as a Schnee-

"A _bigot_ you mean."

"To show you!" Weiss growled as Blake rolled her eyes. After a short time, Weiss had changed into her combat outfit and was now facking a large cage that Ruby swore! Was not in the class a moment ago and-

 _"Schnee_! Ready?"

"Yes, sir!'

 _"Clarence_! Ready?" Port asked as the cage growled before-

"BEGIN!" The man said slicking open the cage as a ball of black and white rolled out. Clarence the Boarbatusk spilled out screaming with rage, its eyes locking onto Weiss-

"GO WEISS! Represent team RWBY!"

"Shut up!" Weiss shouted ignoring the eep! Of shock that came from her so-called leader and partner, as the monster rolled into a ball and spun at her.

Weiss dashed forward glyphs out stabbing at its head and-

"AH!?"

 _"Hah! Yo_ u can not just stab old Clarence now! You need to do better than that!" Port said as Weiss's rapier bounced off the monster. Weiss gasped dodging to the right narrowly avoiding being run over as the monster rolled past her bouncing off the wall as-

"Weiss! Go for its belly!"

"Ruby be quiet! I have this!" Weiss shouted dashing forward casting a glyph under its stomach as the monster was sent flying up. Careening up in a wide arc before crashing into the ground allowing Weiss to stab it through its heart killing it with one smooth blow.

"Outstanding! Class pay attention! We are in the presence of a true huntress in training here!" Port said as he dismissed the class as Weiss glared at her so-called leader.

* * *

"Coco, what happened to your friend?" Jaune asked as he JNPR and CFY ate lunch together.

"AH her? She likes to eat alone, for some reason. Strange girl that one. _Cute! Adorable!_ But strange." Coco said chowing down on a light said as Jaune shrugged, Ren was by his side sighing as Nora shoved a mountain of pancakes into her mouth with a loud gulp!

"Nora that cannot be healthy," Pyrrha said frowning at her teammate and new friends prodigious appetite.

"I'm fine Pyrrha! Just need more fuel in my tanks!" Nora said devouring her mound of diabetes as Ren sighed.

"Just learn to accept it Pyrrha. It will make you sane longer."

Ren said as Jaune nodded.

"He's got a point Pyr, just let it happen," Jaune said as Pyrrha frowned, as Nora _devoured_ her meal.

* * *

"Now who here knows why the faunus one the war of their independence?" Oobleck asked his second class as-

"Because it's easier to train an animal than a human." A bulky boy in the back called Cardin said as Miss Belladonna hissed at him.

"Mister Winchester! That is a boorish and racist attitude that has no place in my class!"

"What? I was just telling the truth."

"Mister-

"I _concur,_ it is easier to train _animals_ than humans. Cardin has a point." Weiss said as Blake glared daggers at her.

"Miss Schnee, I know that you and your... history with the faunus is complicated but you must know that racism has no place in my class."

" _Racism._ The natural and unfounded belief that another group class or body is bad or negative base on unsupported facts and opinions. The faunus are a group of _cowardly, deceptive craven_ creatures that attack those who are weak."

"They attack those who are downed, who cannot defend themselves, they are almost without flaw murderers, cowards and brigands and while I do not know Cardin I concede his point that they are animals-

"No, they are less than animals. To compare them to dogs would be an insult to something that can at least understand the meaning of the word loyalty."

 _FISHT!_ Blake stabbed her blade into her desk her fangs popping out as a low hiss left her voice.

"Say that twice Schnee."

"I will say it _three_ times. The faunus are _worse_ than animals, and while I will! Conceded that there might be some of you worth respect they are so far and few between that they are not worth mentioning and do not change my opinion as a whole."

"Why are you such a _bitch?"_

"Why are you dressed like a harlot?"

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"Why I outta-

"ENOUGH! All of you! I know that life clouds our judgment but this is ridiculous! No more discussion of this! The next one of you to say something racist will have extra readings for the month! Now sit! We have history to discuss."

* * *

"THAT HURTS!" The pained voice a female cried out as-

"Hah! Told you they were real!"

"What a freak!"

The voices of a group of boys surrounded a faunus student pulling her animal features. Two long brown bunny ears as-

"And they call us animals."

Blake growled claws out as-

"She deserves much, more than her ears pulled," Weiss added looking on with a look of apathy at the faunus's pain as she ate her salad.

"What is your problem!?"

"My problem is that this school lets in _degenerates_ like you!"

"Like me?! You don't even know me!"

"I know you are a dirty lying coward, who is worse than an animal!"

"Who the hell made you god?!"

"No one, but at least I'm not a murderer."

"You are a dick!"

"Is _that_ your best insult?"

"I-

"Enough! Why don't you two just _fuck_ and get it over with already?"

"Yang... not helping..." Ruby said as-

"You must be joking, one I don't swing that way. Not that I have anything against those who do but I prefer men."

"Same," Blake added as Weiss shook her head.

"I also have a boyfriend, or... I had one before he was killed and I am not yet ready to go into intimate actions as of yet."

"My human is the only person for me."

 _"Your_ human? Who is the unlucky person to catch your eye?" Weiss asked with a horrified look in her face while Blake snarled at her.

"Why do you care Schnee? I don't _share."_

"Please, I'd want to see if he needs psychiatric help. Or poke around his head and see just how long it took before Stockholm syndrome set it."

"Why you-

"Stop fighting!" Ruby said finally giving up, her team was a mess, her life a mess and she knew that it was all one brother's fault!

"I'm going to kill you Jaune! You hear me!" Ruby thought to blush wildly as her team fought.

* * *

 _"Mil!_ Hurry up! Jaune ain't hear and that bimbo wrecked our club!"

"I"m trying! Our place is a fucking wreck! Do you even see this!?" Melanie said as she brushed up the smaller mound of debris into a small corner. Currently, the two sisters were busy doing the least glamorous part of their job, cleaning up after a mess. The damn blonde bimbo had broken their club! The ceiling was falling down, the dance floor had literal bike sized craters punched into it, and the bar! The bar was destroyed! That was how they made their money!

"Why did we get the damn idiots?! Why can't Jaune keep his own damn _family_ in check?!" Melanie moaned brushing up broken shards of wood as Junior cleaned a glass absentmindedly.

"Girls, girls, calm down. We already received payment from the family of the girl and we will be back in shape in no time."

"You could actually help us, boss. You do know that?"

"I sign your _paycheck,_ Miltiades. I think that helps plenty."

"Figures. Why do I-

"Excuse me, is this _Juniors?"_ A voice said as all eyes turned up as a tall woman walked into the club. She was tall for a woman easily over six five, her eyes glowed a baleful red, giving off the appearance of bright blood. Her face was pale almost ashen and she was dressed in some type of light red armor.

Her back was covered with a mane of dark black hair as-

"Hey, you look like that girl who broke our club," Melanie said as the woman let out a low chuckle, both girls taking two steps forward. Hands falling to their gauntlets and pistols as they noticed the long sword on her side. The twins switching into guard stance as-

"Calm down _children,_ I assure the both of you that I mean you no harm."

"That's what someone who means harm says."

"You have mirth, child. What is your name?"

"Miltiades, who the hell are you?"

"My name is Raven Branwen and I am here looking for someone, and you will help me find him. His name is Jaune."

Raven said as the twins began to _gulp._

* * *

"You are _insufferable!_ I can't believe that Ozpin gave me you as a leader!"

"Oh boy, that sounds like Weiss being... Weiss." Jaune said as he turned a corner and yup. Just like he had expected Weiss was giving Ruby a verbal tongue lashing that would make Kali proud.

"But I-

"But nothing! You are a _child_! A literal child! I don't know how you got into Beacon let along how you let one of them stay on our team!"

 _"One of them? What's she talking about?"_

"But Blake is-

"Blake is a killer! She's not fit to breathe out air! Let alone sleep in our room!"

 _"Oh, that did not sound good. Maybe Weiss had a bit of an anti faunus bias? It can't be that bad-_

"Blake is a part of our team!"

"She is an animal!"

"Or maybe it is."

"She's our friend!"

"She's your friend! And a bad one at that!"

 _"Bad?"_

"She's barely said a word to you this entire time! How can you call someone who barely speaks to you a friend?! She's not even a part of this team and yet you want to defend her?!"

"She's... ok she's not the best but she is still our teammate!"

"She is an _animal_ waiting to strike if you are too blind to see it then so be it, but I'm not going to be killed in my sleep, over your ignorance."

Weiss said flicking her ponytail and walking away from Ruby leaving an exasperated panting Ruby in the middle of the ledge as Jaune sighed.

"Why me?" Ruby whined as she hung her head in defeat. Why did she get the problem team? Why was her partner so Oum damned just, just plain mean! Why-

 _"Rough day?"_

"Jaune, you don't understand-

"Jaune?!" Ruby asked twirling as her brother that she once thought dead than alive looked down at her. Still dressed in his perfect white suit, coupled with slacks, dress shoes that hurt! To look at a tiered as blood and a worn, beaten battered light blue beret on his head.

"So Weiss got you feeling blue?" Jaune asked going for a pun and smiling as Ruby gave him a little pout.

"Jaune! Where were you!? I've been looking for you all day?!"

"In class?"

"What? How come I didn't see you!?"

"I guess our schedules don't line up."

"I! Where is your dorm?"

"Beacon, 114 _west_ why?"

"OH! Ours is Beacon 905 _east_. I guess that's why we don't see each other..."

"Sorry about that."

"Why would you be? This works perfect for you, you don't have to risk running into Yang, Blake or Weiss like this."

"Hey! It's not like I don't want to meet them again! It's just I need some time to get used to things!"

"Right, like you needed time to forget about me?"

"I never forgot about your Ruby. Not _ever."_ Jaune said ruffling her hair making her pout.

"Stop that! You are embarrassing me!"

"So ruffling your hair embarrasses you but not making out with me in public?" Jaune asked cocking his head as Ruby's cheeks became the color of her cloak.

"Stop that!" Ruby said punching Jaune with a full-on haymaker in his gut, that connected like a tap from Miltiades. And had the effect of making Jaune cock his eyebrow at Ruby in an appraising type of way as Ruby winced in pain. Shaking her hand with pain as she whined.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"That! Don't embarrass me!"

"But you are so _cute!"_

"Jaune! Stop being mean!" Ruby whined once before letting out a deep sigh.

"My team has problems."

"I can tell."

"You like to listen to girls fight? Are you becoming a voyeur?"

"One no, I am not a voyeur, that's more of Blake's thing really."

"What?! Blake's a p _ervert!?"_

"That is a _mild_ word but in essence? Yes."

"I... Ok, that's a lot to take in."

"You haven't lived with her. I had to deal with her leaving her damn research material everywhere."

"Ugh! Tell me, about this! Yang was the same way! She just left her things! All over the house! Even in my _room!"_

"She left them in your room? How did Summer take that?"

 _"Our_ mother took it well! She said it was about time I learned about these things! Only Aunt Raven scolded her for it!"

"At least she hasn't changed-

"Hey! You can't be portaled!" Ruby said pointing her finger at Jaune's chest accusingly.

"Didn't I say that I have _this?"_ Jaune said pulling out the blood-eyed totem that hung under his clothes and looked like a raven's head.

"This thing prevents her from popping over to me whenever she wants to."

"What is that? Who taught you how to make that?"

"My dad taught me, when me and him were still together he taught me the steps to make my own as he called it his very own _anti nosy bird totem."_

" _Anti nosy bird totem?"_

"You know, how Raven uses her portal to go to people she has bonded with?"

"Aunt Raven but yes."

"Well apparently dad got tired of her randomly portaling in at awkward times and he learned how to make a charm to dissuade her.'

"Wait! Is it _magic!?"_

"I think that's a safe bet."

"That's so cool! I remember when I first saw Aunt Raven become a bird! It was so cool!"

"I had the same reaction when dad first showed me. But more crying when I thought he was stuck after he told me he couldn't turn back.'

"He can talk as a bird!?"

"No, he just wrote in the ground with a stick telling me I was on my own now. And he had to go be with his own kind before flying away, leaving me for a few hours alone in the woods."

"That's terrible!"

"It was _traumatic_. But I learned to laugh about later."

"Really?"

"No, but I tell myself that and it makes me feel better."

"Your uncle does not seem like a traditional uncle, I don't think our mom would approve of his parenting style."

"She would not... he loved _Summer-_

 _"Mom."_

"He loved _mom_ like a sister but he always said she was a bit of a traditionalist when it came to family matters. He said a flexible approach to child raising was better."

 _"Flexible_ like abandoning his only child?"

"He didn't abandon me! He's just taking his time to come back. He'll be back to see me any day, I know he is."

'Jaune... you don't believe that do you?" Ruby asked her voice falling as a rare look of maturity crossed her eyes, as she frowned.

"He's coming Ruby, trust me."

"Jaune you said that when I was still in second grade. What makes you think he's coming now?"

"Because he is! I know me dad Ruby, you've never met him, but you will! Oh, you are going to _love_ him! Trust me! We can all go out, we can hunt Grimm, go drinking! You'll love him!"

"I... sure I'll love him.' Ruby said her voice falling as a look of pity came on her face.

"If you want me to go out with you two just tell me."

"Sure! It won't be long either! He's been gathering up for the past decade! A _decade_ Ruby! Think of all the cool things we can do!"

"I'll do that," Ruby said her face falling unable to look her brother in his eyes, the twin red orbs burning into her silver ones as she clenched her fists.

"I'll make sure to do that."

"Good! Now-

Jaune paused as a loud _ding!_ Was heard as his scroll went off.

"Jaune? You got a call?" Ruby asked tilting her head as Jaune looked to his scroll and sighed.

"Yeah, I need to go see Ozpin."

"Ozpin? About what?"

"I think I owe him a _favor_..."

* * *

"Mister _Branwen,_ a pleasure to see you," Ozpin said as Jaune walked out of his elevator. His red eyes glaring into him in what was a dead and disturbing ringer for his father.

"Sir, what is it that you need from me?" Jaune asked as Glynda cocked her head.

"Jaune, your eyes, did you sleep well?" Glynda asked an odd level of maternal concern for the young man seeping out from her tone. Seeing the heavy dark bags under his eyes.

"Not really, mam, I was up late."

"Jaune you are a student and a team leader. You can not just stay up late."

"Sorry I was waiting for my dad, I don't go to be till I'm sure he's not coming home. Don't want him coming and I'll miss him in my sleep you know?" Jaune asked as Glynda paused her eyes falling down as she looked wrongfooted.

"Jaune you think that your father is coming for you?"

"Yes, why?"

"Jaune's it's been years, and I think-

"I think that what Mister Branwen does in his free time is none of our business Glynda. Jaune I have a favor to ask of you."

"A favor sir? What is that?"

 _"Simple._ There have been recent rumors of increased White Fang activity in Vale as of late. And while normally this is a matter for the police but since I am not convinced they are up to this task-

"He wants to stick his nose in it."

"As I was saying. Before I was so rudely interrupted Glynda, thank you very much! Jaune I need you to look into this Fang activity. Giving your past _association?_ If you will with them."

"I was not really Fang sir, more of I was roped into one operation."

"A successful operation I might add. You did a good job with that Atlas war machine, now you are to investigate Vale in your downtime say that it's an extracurricular activity given from Glynda."

"Me?! You are dragging me into this?"

"Of course I need to have someone to pin the blame on when this goes wrong."

"And that's me?!"

"Who else?"

"I... I... Why do I work for you?"

"I tend to ask myself that question every day. But your questionable morals and a potential fetish for masochism aside-

"I never!"

"Jaune do you understand our terms?"

"Yes, and you will do what I'm asking?"

"Having you stay in Beacon under the radar? Yes, your various families will have no word from me or mine that you are here. Of this, you have my word." Ozpin asked as he sent Glynda a withering glare as she rolled her green eyes.

"Sir what do you want me to do when I find the Fang?"

"That is up to you. I would like if you would report to us but..."

"But?"

"But if you were to have to make an intervention on Beacon's half, using your own judgment and get into an altercation with them I would not be against that."

"You want me to fight them?"

"I want you to act in self-defense, be it of you, the people around you, the city of Vale..."

"Any reason for you to break up Fang movement and make Beacon look good," Glynda added as Ozpin grinned.

"Or that, you need not worry about _collateral_ damage, Glynda will handle any negative pr for your actions."

 _"What?!"_ If looks could kill Glynda would have been a murderer and Beacon would have been in the search for a new headmaster.

"And since Glynda is willing to help us in this endeavor-

"I am not!"

"I rephrase since Glynda _will_ help us, as I sigh her paychecks she has no choice if she does not want to starve."

"I should have been a _doctor."_

"You really should have, it would have saved you some grey hairs."

"Why I-

"Don't worry Miss Goodwitch, your hair is beautiful, just like you." Jaune deadpanned as Glynda balked and stuttered as-

"I see the Branwen charm has not skipped your generation, did I tell you your father and Glynda once dated?"

"They did-

 _"OZPIN_! I swear to Monty himself if you finish that sentence!"

"I was just going to say Qrow liked blondes, what's wrong with that?"

"I just! _Why!?"_ Glynda asked as Ozpin smiled and Jaune sighed as he left the office.

"Ozpin, you do know that he is not ok, _mentally?"_

"Is he? He seems fine to me Glynda."

"Ozpin! The boy is grieving!"

"About _what?_ He has a strong team, good friends, and more than one romance prospect. What could he possibly be grieving about?"

"Maybe his father? Qrow! He thinks Qrow is coming home!"

"He might be."

"He's dead!"

"You don't know that do you?"

"You know what happened when Qrow left! Why not tell Jaune the truth about his father?"

"Did you find a body?"

"What?"

"Did. You. Find. A _body?"_

"No, but-

"Then Qrow might still be alive."

"Ozpin the odds of that are minuscule at best!"

"Miniscule is _not_ impossible."

"Ozpin... if Jaune finds out you know what _might!_ Have happened to his father and didn't tell him you know how he will react."

"I think the fact that his father might be alive will go a long way to soothe any problem me and Mister Branwen might have."

"And if he's not?"

"Then he is dead, and that is _that."_

"I wonder how Jaune will feel when he figures out you were the one to kill him then?"

"That makes two of us Glynda. That makes _two_ of us."

* * *

Jaune did not envy Glynda.

 _"Ok! Ok_! Everyone follow me! Do not get separated! Nora!"

"Already here, fearless leader, and little brother! What are we doing today!" Nora asked already drinking her sap jar as Jaune frowned. Chaperoning the forever falls trip was not something he wanted to do, but it was something that Jaune once again found himself doing for Ozpin to keep his secret.

"Ok! Juniper! Coffee let's get a move on!"

 _"Don't_ tell my team what to do Branwen! Coffee you heard the man! Let's get some sap!"

"Coco I just said that." Jaune deadpanned as the fashionista, friend, fellow team leader and if you asked her his official rival? Of his smiled already yawning at the day.

"Yeah but only I tell my team how to act, _deal?"_

"Does it really matter?"

"I say it does."

"Then your wish is my command-

 _"Except_ if you ask me where I got my suit.

 _"BOO_! You are no fun!" Coco said waving Jaune off with a sigh.

Jaune winced he was already having the problem of contacting Ruby, his best nonfamilial family friend, boy that was a word. She was busy texting him Via scroll on the far side of the trip, she had the unfortunate luck to be stuck with Goodwitch at being a centerpiece to the whole excursion.

Hundreds of student's all going out to get sap at the same time well it was _chaos._

"Jaune should we gather sap now? Or do we want to risk Nora eating it..."

Pyrrha said flashing her new friend and according to Nora sister from another mister. A term Pyrrha found endearing and embarrassing in equal nature. Nora was already treating Pyrrha like her blood sister and-

"Nora! No eating _our_ friend's food!"

"Please stop that!" The adorable voice of Velvet said as Nora fought the bunny girl to get her jar of fresh sap.

"Branwen! Get your teammate before she gets a gut full of lead instead of sap!"

"Oh god, Nora! Bad! Down! Drop the sap!"

 _"NEVER!"_

"Nora!"

"You'll never take me alive! Or _dead!"_

* * *

"Ruby!"

"Coming, Weiss!" Ruby said already regretting not telling her sister about Jaune. Ruby was busy carrying all! ALL of her jars of sap! Taking the glasses after Weiss filled them and making her life miserable.

"Weiss! Why do we need so many jars of sap? The teacher said two!"

"We will not be a nihilist team, Ruby! We do more than asked!"

"But we don't need to do anything else!"

"Ruby what did I say!?" Weiss shouted back twirling around blue eyes alight with anger making Ruby eep! Loudly as she turned her face down and sighed.

"Sorry Weiss."

"Sorry is what you are, or what you will be! Now follow me, we need to gather more sap! Before someone or something eats it, you know it attracts Rapier Wasps?"

"No..."

* * *

"Fuck my life. _RUN!"_ Jaune yelled sprinting through the forest where a damn catastrophe was taking place. Jaune had no idea why a team of other first years was covered in sap, or why they looked like they had been doused with the damn things but! What mattered was the massive Ursa closing in on the one with a mace, who cowered.

 _"DOWN!_ " Jaune yelled swinging his sword, slicing off the monsters head in one smooth motion as-

"AH!" The boy ran!? He actually ran away?! Just like that?! The boy with the mace ran away leaving Jaune covered in blood and sap!?

 _"Thank you!?_ " Jaune shouted incredulously as he killed the Grimm and sighed.

"Who the _hell_ was he?"

"Jaune!"

"Ruby!?"

Jaune asked as the Reaper who called him for a disaster as she called it. Four first years had gotten somehow covered in Rapier wasps, and were surrounded by Grimm!?

"What the hell happened?!" Jaune asked as his sister came panting red-faced as-

"That is what I would like to know as well. Mister Branwen? Miss Rose? Tell me what this emergency was all about?"

Glynda asked as Jaune and Ruby gulped.

"Miss Goodwitch-

"Mam Ruby was defending her fellow students. She was calling me for assistance in this _. We_ saved their lives."

"I'd say you saved _his_ life, Mister Winchester will owe you a great deal for your assistance."

"Not that he helped.'

"He is young, he will learn."

"Or _die."_ Jaune added bluntly making Ruby shaked and Glynda sigh.

"Or die, that is always, an unfortunate possibility."

Glynda said rubbing her head. She hated accidents, student death paperwork was always a pain. And since she was able to see that most, no all of Cardinal survived she would be happy to say that she was spared from that, so she would spare Jaune and Ruby her wrath for making her leave!

The Center mass of students, and run all the way through the Grimm infested woods in high heels! Mind you, for a situation that had already resolved itself by the time she arrived.

"Miss Rose?"

"Yes, Mam!"

"You are aware that your brother is next to you right? The one who ran away?"

"Um, yes mam! Why?"

"And you have not told your sister or your parents? I _highly_ doubt that they would be pleased with that choice when they find out. Note that I said when not if."

The dean asked as Ruby shrunk under her immunity gaze.

"Well! Jaune made me promise not to tell them..."

"Miss Rose, repeat that sentence again."

"Ok... Jaune made me promise not to tell them?"

"Now that sentence said to me. A dean who has power over you is a relative stranger has made you blush and clearly made you very uncomfortable. Now imagine that sentence in front of your, sister, your father or worse your mother's... How will that work out? "

Ruby looked ready to faint.

"Badly?"

"That's if everything that can go right does go right, and you manage to kill all Grimm in Vale in the process. You will not have a good talk with them."

"She could just lie and say she never met me?" Jaune asked as Glynda sighed.

"You are Qrow's child."

"I am! I love my dad, he taught me everything!" Jaune said taking out a cigar and lighting it making Glynda sigh.

"Even things he clearly should not have. Now both of you, back to your groups. I don't want to have any more emergencies here today ok?"

"Mam"!

"Good. Now get walking, I have to give a team a talk about being brave in the face of adversity." Glynda said shaking her head as she wished she had just been a lawyer...

* * *

"Back! Please, all of you back! This is a crime scene!" A man in a loose white t-shirt said as Ruby moaned. This was her last resort! Her team was on its last legs in the first month of school! Weiss and Blake were ready to tear each other's throats out! Literally!

Ruby was on her last legs! Weiss refused to sleep! Blake was eyeing her like she was actually! Going to stab her in the back! It was ridiculous! That's why Ruby planned a day out!

A day for them to all get some air! Have some fun and maybe! Just maybe not kill each other!? Well, that was the plan until she found the literal scene of a _murder?!_

 _"Why me?"_ Ruby moaned as her partner walked forward.

"Huntress in training, what happened here?" Weiss asked flashing a Beacon badge as the cop with black hair sighed.

"Dust store robbery. Probably the White Fang."

"The White Fane?! Those animals!" The group froze as perhaps for the first time since Ruby or Yang knew their partners they agreed on something.

The fact that they were in agreement for once was not lost on either girl as they eyed each other warily. Blue met yellow as both girls gazed up and down suspiciously.

 _"You._.. don't like the White Fang?"

"No! They are _animals!"_ Blake said sharply as Weiss's eyes widened like she was speaking another language.

"You think they are animals?"

"They use violence and terror to get their goals. They don't care what they do or who they use to get them. I have no affection for them." Blake hissed as Weiss paused.

"I... I _agree_ with you, the Fang cause nothing but problems."

"Of course they cause nothing but problems. They break apart families for their own uses."

"I... I couldn't agree with you more... I never thought that I would say that."

"Then maybe if you spent less time judging me and not thinking I will kill you the moment you close your eyes you would know better," Blake said as Weiss paused looked her faunus teammate up and down before-

"You... you are right. I... I apologize for my behavior." Ruby wanted to gag. Weiss said sorry... Weiss Schnee! The perfect princess and impossible! Partner of her had just said sorry?! An admission of guilt of Blake of all people!? A girl that she until literally! The bullhead ride over hated with a burning passion!?

"I don't believe it," Yang said jaw-dropping as the two girls seemed to finally! Bury the hatchet between them as an odd friendship was _born..._

* * *

 _"Jaune! Jaune!_ Can I have syrup for dinner?!" Nora asked hanging off her bed reading a comic upside down as Jaune sighed.

 _"No_ Nora, you had syrup for breakfast, lunch and _every_ last snack today!" Jaune said going back to polishing his sword, sharpening it as team JNPR enjoyed another successful day in Beacon.

So far their team was number one in all chars. Number one in combat with Jaune in the lead followed by Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren. Team JNPR was only tagged almost! By team Ruby on the opposite side of Beacon.

Jaune thanked the stars Beacon was so huge! He could literally avoid his team for the entire trip! He just needed to hand back and play it cool!

"This will be a cinch!" Jaune said sharpening his blade to a polished finish. One month in, thirty arena fights, thirty wins Jaune was doing pretty good and-

 _DING!_

"Jaune, your scroll," Pyrrha said the best partner and friend on his team hummed in her melodic tone as she polished her shield.

"Thanks, Pyr. Let's see Ruby?": Jaune asked as he opened his scroll and-

 _"Jaune! Blake ran away!"_ Ruby texted as Jaune coughed.

"Jaune? Are you feeling well brother?"

"Yeah, Ren! I'm fine! Just a bit tired! Pyrrha's spars are pretty rough!"

"You seemed able to handle yourself. Even with your strange semblance, I think I did _quite_ well." Pyrrha hummed as Jaune grimaced. _Quire well?_ Pyrrha would have beat him to a bloody _pulp!_ If not for his _unique_ semblance. Once she learned most not all of his dirty tricks a fair fight with Pyrrha was not a fight Jaune would ever win, at least not now.

 _"Ran away? What the hell do you mean run away?"_

 _Ding!_

 _"She ran away two days ago!"_

 _"And you are telling me now?!"_

 _Ding!_

 _"I didn't think she would stay gone!"_

 _Ding!_

 _"Ruby she's a cat! They always come back to their food source."_

 _Ding!_

 _"That's racist!"_

 _"Is not!"_

 _Ding!_

 _"Is too!"_

 _"She's a cat!"_

 _Ding!_

 _"She's not an animal!"_

 _"Look she's probably fine ok? Blake can get a bit moody at times."_

 _Ding!_

 _"You don't say!? Every time she breathes it feels like the room gets depression!"_

 _"You didn't live with her for three years."_

 _Ding!_

 _"Well, I'm going to be living with her for the next four so help me find her!_

 _"Ok! OK! I got it!"_

 _Ding!_

 _"Thanks. Just be quick? Weiss is not happy and they just got along!"_

 _"OK, I'll do what I can tomorrow ok?"_

 _Ding!_

 _"Thanks, bro, love you."_

"Same here," Jaune said putting away his scroll.

"Where are you, Blake?"

"Jaune is everything ok?"

Pyrrha asked worry on her face as-

 _Ding!_

"Someone is _popular."_

"Stuff it, Ren. Now let's _AHHH!"_ Jaune yelped as he read his scroll and yelped! Loudly as he gulped loudly.

"Jaune? Are you ok?" Nora asked her _big sister mode_ coming out as she saw her _younger_ brother begin to panic.

"Yeah! I gotta go! Right now!"

"Go where are you going? IT's eight at night?"

"I have to go meet someone!"

"Do they have a name?"

"Not now Ren! I got to meet my bro!"

"Bro? I'm right here."

"I have another bro, Ren! I met people on my journey and they need my help ok!?"

"Jaune you don't look good. Let me come with you! Big sister Nora wants to meet her new little bro!"

'That's ok! I'm fine!" Jaune said as Nora's teal eyes narrowed.

"Jaune don't keep secrets from your big sis!"

"I'm...

 _"Nora catch!"_ Jaune said tossing Nora a cigar as she gasped.

"OH! I get a cigar! And it's _syrup flavored!?"_

"Just for you!"

 _"Love_ you Jaune! Have fun with your brother!" Nora said light her cigar with a part of Storm Flower as Ren glared at his sister while Jaune grabbed his beret and sprinted out of his room.

"I hope he's ok."

"He's fine Pyr! He's Jaune and he is _awesome!"_

* * *

Blake was having a bad _night._ Cold, on the rooftops of a dock in Vale, with a lack of food and water Blake was not having a _good_ night. The roar of engines filled the air interrupting her broody mood as her cat ears went flat. Blake glared as the several bullheads all with White Fang marks flew overhead and-

"The Fang are here! You _were_ right Blake!" The other source of her annoyance a very annoying monkey faunus named Sun, who Weiss wanted to be locked up said as Blake sighed.

"Sun, _not_ now," Blake said the blonde monkey faunus with blue eyes and blonde hair smiled.

"If I can't joke now when? I might die tomorrow!"

"Then I can have some peace."

 _"Ouch_! Do you want me dead?!"

"I want you _quiet!_ Now-

 _"Ok! Ok_ you mangy animals! keep it moving! In case you did not notice for some reason we are not the most inconspicuous group of thieves!" A tall human in an all-white suit said as Blake gasped.

 _"Torchwick?!"_

"Who is that dick? And why are the Fang of all people letting a human talk to them like that?" Sun asked glaring at the man as-

"That's why I'm here to find out," Blake said before popping! Out of existence in a purple cloud of smoke as Sun groaned.

"Blake?! Blake?! Wait for me!" The faunus said as Blake vanished as she sighed.

 _"Women."_

* * *

"Ok! Ok, you animals lets get this-

Roman froze, cold steel pressed against his neck as he felt something warm press against him.

 _"Evening mam_ , you got a reason for putting that sharp piece of metal against my jugular like that? Or are you just saying _hello?_ " Roman asked in a calm almost bored tone as Blake hissed at him.

"Quiet Torchwick! Brothers! Sisters of the Fang! Why are you assisting this human?!"

The faunus _soon_ to be Marty said as Roman sighed.

"In case you didn't notice girly, me and the Fang are in a joint business venture."

"I know the Fang! They would never work with a human! Let alone one like you!"

"Well then like I said times-

 _"NOW!"_ Roman yelled as a solid mass flew behind him knocking the girl away and freeing him. Roman growled the cat girl went sprawling as a tall figure stood by his side.

"About damn _time!_ Where the hell were you!?" Roman asked as a man in all Fang armor stood next to him.

"Sorry bro, I was getting dressed."

"Ah! Did you throw up in the ship again!?"

"NO!"

"Good, Neo likes you clean you know?" Roman asked as Blake spat her eyes looking at the human, threat that-

 **RAGE**. Hot boiling rage filled Blake as she looked at the human in front of her. Her body shook her claws and fangs popping out as a low throat hiss! Filled the air as she shook.

"Wow. She looks pissed off, you know her?"

"I-

 _"YOU!"_ Blake yelled as Roman took a step back as he looked to his man.

"She talking to you?"

"I _hope_ not."

"YOU! Where did you get that!" Blake asked the man in full dark combat armor and a dull Fang mask as she saw it. Arming sword, shield with dual crescent moons on them. Those were not his weapons! Those were his weapons! And they were not in _her_ human's hands!

 _"Me?"_

"YOU! Where did you get those weapons?!"

"They are mine?"

 _"LIAR!_ Tell me! What did you do to the owner of them!? The real owner!"

"The _real_ owner?" The man asked his voice low and disoriented. Most likely a voice augmenter to hide what he really sounded like.

"Jaune! What did you do to _Jaune!?"_

"Oh, _him..._ Blonde hair blue eyes? Kind of dense?"  
"Yes! That's him!

"Well... _let's_ just say he's not around right now."

The faunus winced her eyes going wide as saucers as a lone tear fell down the side of her face as her amber orbs began to _shake._

"YOU! What is your name?!"

"Me? I'm _John White..."_

* * *

 **Am: And there we have it! The reunion of Jaune and blake! More or less... Jaune is with his sister and Blake meet's _her_ human! Now if only she knew it was him... Well, there we go! Jaune and his brother versus Blake and Sun! And maybe a _pair_ of redheads in the future?! Will Jaune's sister and _old_ friend make an appearance and how will he handle that? Blake's out for blood, and someone is _combat ready!_ In the next round it's all combat so let's get hyped! Also Raven with the twins?! What could possibly go wrong... Now Basion is next then! Well, Game on is _not_ out after Bastion... Something else! Until next time! _Omake..._**

* * *

 **Omake R Pool. Part seven. Juggernaut.**

"OK! Who knows what the plan is?" Roman asked as the cab shook, the car jerked! Shaking wildly as it hit a plot hole making the _five_ occupants swear.

"Perry! Watch the road!"  
"Sorry, Mister Roman sir! I'm trying to do my best!" The faunus driver said as Roman sighed.

"Perry, we need to make it there in one piece! The juggernaut is waiting to kick our ass, we don't need to die before we get there now do we!?"

"We are going to die!?"  
"No one is going to Jaune die, I won't let you," Emerald said reloading her gun scythes as Jaune smiled at the woman he was _pressed_ next to.

"Thanks, Miss Emerald! I don't know what I'd do without you!"  
"Die. You would _die_ without her." The rough voice of Ironwood said next to Jaune. The metal man was already in a bad mood. His alliance with Roman was not one he wanted but if it stopped Yatsuhasi or as he was now known as the juggernaut then he guessed it would be worth it.

"Don't sound do rough Mister Ironwood! After we stop the Juggernaught you can all come over to my place for a barbeque!"  
"A barbeque? You can cook?"  
"I was not a househusband with thirteen kids for nothing!" Jaune said loading his assault rifle. The man was a _natural_ with weaponry. Roman had noticed the raw potential within the man. It was _criminal_ that he had no combat training. He _would_ make a great addition to his crew if he survived. And if the way Emerald was looking at him like he was a light in the tunnel he probably was going to live for a _while._

"Roman! We made it!" Perry said the faunus pointing forward was an absolute _mountain_ of a man was approaching a whimpering man in brown as-

"Ram him!" Roman yelled as Perry followed his orders. Flooring it as he rammed the juggernaut. There was a bone-crunching _crack!_ As all five of the car's occupants almost went through the window as Yatsu went flying.

"OK! Everyone alive on me!" Roman said kicking down his door with a loud _clang!_

"Perry! Keep the car running!"  
"Yes, Mister Torchwick!"  
"Irondick with me"!  
"Ironwood!"  
"Whatever you talking sex machine! Jaune! Emerald!"  
"Yes, sir!"  
"For the last time! My name is _Domino!_ "  
"Whatever! I don't care what you _think_ your name is! Now follow me! I want this thing dead!"  
Roman said as Yatsu got back up. Groaning as a small boy with brown skin and fire in his eyes walked out in front of them.

"Oscar?"  
"Target locked."  
"NO!" Roman said knocking the sonic assault rifle from Irondicks hands making the man _growl._

"What was that for?"  
"He's a kid!"  
"So?"  
"You were going to kill a _child!_ "  
"A child who will grow to murder thousands yes."  
"He's still a kid!"

"And? He-

Ironwood paused as he pushed Roman back.

"Down!" The man yelled as a ball of fire tore past them as Oscar decided to fight...

"Miss Domino! He's getting back up!"  
"I see it Jaune! Don't worry stick by me and you will be ok!"  
"Ok! I believe in you, mam!" Jaune said his rifle raised as Yatsu chuckled.

"You are _both_ going to die you know?" The man asked pulling out a _massive_ sword and0

"Overcompensating much?" Jaune asked as the man froze.

"What no!"  
"Good one Jaune. Bet he's got a micro cock."  
"I do not!"  
"Then whip it out," Jaune smirked as-

"Just shut up and let me kill you!" Yatsu said as he charged and the fight was _on._


	8. Sisters

**AN: Here we go! Another chapter of Branwen! In this chapter, we have Jaune versus his sisters! He takes on two out of five and well! He meets an _old_ friend and! His family comes to visit him! And that is a _fun_ time! Thanks for waiting for this chapter, I hope you like it! And to anyone wondering the reunion between Jaune and his sisters, and parents is coming _soon!_ Like very soon...**

* * *

Jaune was _not_ having a good day.  
 _"YOU!_ You stole that!" The furious voice of his elder sister yelled as Jaune sighed. He rarely saw Blake this mad only when someone mainly him ate her extra tuna, and that was more of an I'll _"kick you in the shins kind of anger."_ Not the I am about to _"claw your eyes out of her skull"_ mood as she was showing him right now.

Blake looked livid her bright amber eyes wide and furious, her limbs shaking and her fangs bared. She looked like she was about to rip his tongue out and-  
"Jaune? _You_ know her?" Roman asked bumping the side of his friend, eyeing the wide-eyed desperate, angry faunus girl who was looking in Roman's opinion a little bit unhinged...  
"Never seen her." Jaune deadpanned, shaking his head as-

"Where _is_ he?!" Blake yelled her hand shaking _Gambol shroud!?_  
 _"She finished that?"_ Jaune thought as she actually made that damned abomination to the rules of physics weapon and-  
"What did you do!?" Blake shouted leaping forward, the man who had stolen her brother's weapons cocking his head. His voice distorted by a type of module as-  
 _"Me?_ I didn't do a lot." The man said as Blake blurred, moving forward in a blur of shadows slashing down at him as-

 _"Does she ever learn?"_ Jaune thought years of living with Blake had not gone to waste. He sides stepped towards Blake. Moving into her attack the mercurial blade slicing down barely missing his mask. Blake's moved usually so fluid and graceful were now marred with rage and hatred. Blakes slices were much faster than usual. Years of training and natural physical growth would do that to she was angry and that made her moves telegraphed.

"You need to calm down," Jaune said before bashing out, hitting Blake in the side with the pommel of his sword. The cat girl gasped, her body lurching forward as she groaned. Jaune knocked the air out of her lungs making her fall back as-

"Where is he!?" Blake shouted somehow defying the laws of conventional physics as she seemed to spin in mid-air. Arresting her fall before she hit the ground as she spun around leaping at Jaune as-  
"You need to calm down," Jaune said bashing her in the face with a heavy _whap!_ Blake hissed her vision blurring and her ears ringing as he shield bashed, Blake. Sending the at girl flying back in a heap as-

"Get off of her!" A loud voice said as Jaune looked up. A tall blonde monkey faunus leaped at him with nunchucks? In his hands spinning at him as-  
He hit the ground a moment later, a sound of shattering glass filled the air. As a blur of pink, brown and white appeared — Neo shimmering out of thin air like some kind of tri-colored comet striking him from behind and sending him hurtling down. The boy hit the ground with a messy whack! Sliding on the surface of the docks his bare chest exposed as he groaned.  
"Ow! That hurt-  
 _Bang!_ The faunus head snapped back as a red comet slammed into his face. Roman shot him in the face. The boy hit the ground hard sliding back as-

"What did you do to him!?" Blake shouted thinking a bit more blinking to Jaune disappearing in a puff! Of purple smoke, as she appeared behind him her blade slicing down as he blocked it with his blade. Sparks flew as Jaune locked his blanks Grimm mask to Blakes wild face. Her eyes shaking with rage and anger as she hissed

"You! What did-  
"You are looking for Jaune?" Jaune asked as Blake forced him back, Roman and Neo both giving them some space. Neo teleporting over to down faunus and kicking him right in the back of his head. Knocking him out cold as-  
"Yes! You do know him!? What did you-  
"Don't look for him."  
"Why!? He's my brother! I will never-  
"He's dead," Jaune said winching. If Blake thought he died maybe she would stop looking for him? "What? No..." Blake said tears forming in her eyes as Jaune gulped. Ok, that was a mistake. He didn't need to tell her that, Blake was crying, his sister was hurt. That was not-  
"He's-  
 _"LIE!_ "  
"What?"  
"Lie! You are a liar! He is not dead! I know it!" Blake shouted and-  
 _Crack!_ A bullet appeared striking between them as-  
 _"Red?_ That you? Ain't it past your bedtime?" Roman asked as Ruby appeared on the top of the docs, standing on top of a large warehouse. Glaring down at them.  
"Stop! Thief!" Ruby shouted as-

"Will, someone _please_ kill her?" Roman asked dryly as the many Fang who had been too shocked into action snapped back into reality. Raising their guns at the girls. The fang opened fire at one, making Ruby duck behind her rooftop for cover. Bullets flying over to her-  
"Roman! You can't hurt her!"  
"What? Why not?"  
"She's-  
 _"Down!_ " Roman said pushing Jaune out of the way of the black blade of the damn cat girl. Knocking him out of the way as Neo appeared kicking her from behind. Stomping down on her spine, making her howl in pain. Roman raised his can blasting the cat girl back as she screamed out loud.  
"Blake!? Roman's that's my sister!"  
"She's also trying to kill you in case you didn't notice."  
"I did but-

Jaune didn't answer as a bullet rang out. Ruby breaking out from her cover and opening fire as Blake puffed away in a cloud of purple smoke. The faunus attacked the Fang gunners, as Ruby began to snipe at them. The harsh crack of bullets rang out as-

"Fuck me Red! This is for you!" Roman shouted raising his cane firing it again kicking Ruby back as-  
" _Friend Rub_ y! Are you all right?" A familiar voice said as Jaune froze, a wave of sweat coming over his body as he began to shiver.

"Penny!?" Jaune shouted as the former team member of his stood above him, cradling Ruby in her arms as-  
"What is it with kids and coming to places kids should not be?!" Roman shouted irritation in his voice as he raised his cane at the newcomer. A short ginger girl who clearly had no idea what the words good fashion meant.

 _"Penny!?"_ Jaune shouted again still not sure how the hell Penny was here of all places. This was Vale! Penny lived in Atlas! She was literally living in Schnee manner last time Jaune checked and she had no reason to be in Vale!

"You... you know my name. And you have something that does not belong to you." Penny said her eyes flashing red as several swords appeared behind her back. Flowing up and-  
"What the fuck!? Kid what the hell is she?!" Roman asked the man was busy trying to win a firefight with Blake and-

"Roman, take Ruby! Neo Blake! Penny is the strongest one of them. _We_ can't beat her!"  
"No offense kid but if she is the strongest then shouldn't we have Neo fight her? She's the best fighter here." Roman deadpanned as Neo nodded, the mute appearing back after a quick harry attack on Blake that left the faunus hissing in pain as-

"No. You can't beat her."  
 _"And you can?"_ Neo signed cocking her head and-  
"Nope. But I won't lose! Jaune grinned as he turned to his _ally._

* * *

Jaune was going to _lose._  
 _"Dammit!_ " Jaune hissed ducking a whirring blade, barely avoiding having his head being taken off from his shoulders. Jaune rolled as twin lasers shot out from Penny's swords. The weapon leaving long lines of melted asphalt behind her as she fired. Jaune rolled three times on the ground coming up shield held high as-

"Who _are_ you?" Penny asked suddenly up close and personal. Her eyes glowing red as she cocked her face at Jaune. Twin blades pressing down on Jaune's sword with unimaginable power. The sound of creaking bones filled the air as Penny forced Jaune back.

"Does it matter!?" Jaune asked jumping back only to duck as a sword nearly cut his chest wide open.  
"Yes. You are a _thief._ You have something that does not belong to yourself, I want to know what happened to the previous owner of your weapons." Penny asked her voice calm and neutral, she gave up no trace of emotion. An amazing feat really, if you knew Penny or just happened to share a room with her you would know that she wore her heart on her sleeve. Her voice was filled with pep and cheer and she had an infectious, to anyone _but_ Ciel nature that made you want to be her friend.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Jaune said moving his head six inches to the left barely avoiding have his head sliced open by a vertical blade attack as Penny frowned.  
"That is a lie, I can detect that your heart is beating far too rapidly for you to be telling the truth. Your heart and breathing are far too elevated. You know what happened to Jaune, Branwen, Schnee. What happened to him?" Penny asked her fists balled up as-  
I don't-  
 _"Don't lie."_ Penny blurred up four blades coming down at once. Attacking Jaune from all sides. Jaune grunted raising his shield blocking one pair of swords with his shield. The other with his blade. Penny's all frontal attack made him grunt in pain only to scream as she punched him in the gut. Jaune groaned buckling over as Penny landed a full punch onto Jaune's figure. The boy lurching as the robotic girl slammed her punch into him.

"You have _two_ cracked ribs and a bruised kidney. You need to go to a doctor. Let me take you into custody and you will receive treatment."

Penny said noting the injured criminal in front of her. Her eyes scanning the man in question.  
 _"Two cracked ribs, one bruised kidney. Several fatigued muscles and some internal bleeding. His aura will heal him soon."_ Penny thought as she scanned his weapons.

 _"Match confirmed. Crocea Mors, a DNA test confirmed, match friend Jaune. Ciel notified. The DNA confirms that Jaune has been in contact with the blade within the last week. Meaning that this man has most likely been in contact with Jaune as well. Analysis complete, attempting capture."_  
"John. If that is your name, you are under arrest by the authority of Atlas. Give up now."  
"I don't think so."  
"Please do _not_ resist I-  
"You are _combat ready_?" Jaune regretted the jibe as soon as he spoke it. Years of training coming out as Penny paused.  
"How did you know I say that?"  
"I... I have my sources."  
"Another lie. Why must you keep lying? Surely you know that liars never prosper correct? You will tell me the truth about Jaune." Penny asked ignoring the fights around them. The gunshots and screams of the dock fight washed over her audio sensors as she looked at the interloper in front of her.  
"You want to know what happened to Jaune?"  
"Yes. Tell me the truth and I will-  
"I _killed_ him." The man said as-  
"No lie detected." Penny froze her mouth dropped as her eyes whirred. _"Lie... He is lying... he... he is not lying... he is telling the truth?"_ Penny thought her central processor going into overdrive. This man, this John spoke the truth, or at least as he saw it. She scanned him again and again. All her scans showing that John was not lying. He-  
"You _killed_ him?" Penny hissed her fits clenching and unclenching dangerously as-  
"Yes-  
 _"Murderer!"_ Penny shouted blurring forward in a wave of motion. Her blades flying out. Jaune jumped back desperate to not be cut into ribbons. Penny attacked him like a wild animal. Blades falling and rising with inhuman speeds as-  
Jaune was going to be killed. That was a fact. Penny was going to do it.

"Dammit!" The blades rose and dropped like they had a mind of their own. Rising and falling as Jaune ducked and rolled. Her weapons cleaving the air and his armor. Jaune winced Penny's blades slicing into his Fang armor cutting it open like a hot knife through butter. His aura took some damage but Penny while she did! Have an aura was not using it. She was upgraded to only activate when she took damage not just on as a human's or faunus would be.

As such Jaune got no refill. Penny pushed him back blades rising and falling lasers spitting out. Striking his body with emerald beams of death. Poking holes in his aura, armor and finally flesh. Making him cry out. Jaune fell, one blade taking out a knee making him fall down as twin blades rose up in an executioners attack-

" _Initiate executive order!_ Specials override! Protocol _five, three dash, beta, gamma delta!_ Autonomous, synthetic subsumption unit code-named Penny, Stand down now!" Jaune yelled as Penny froze. Her old shutdown code apparently still working as she went still as a board. Her body twisted and shook in odd erratic motions as sparks flew from her neck as-  
 _"How?! How_ did you know that!? _Who_ taught you that code!?" Penny shouted her body stuttering and shaking as-

"Jaune! Now is the time!" Roman said the man finally having enough of this fight. The thief stood on s bullhead, cane aimed down as-  
Shattering glass filled the air as Neo appeared behind him, her thin arms wrapping around him as she blew Penny a kiss.  
 _"NO!"_ Penny shouted as the man vanished her body in a state of temporary lockdown. What happened!? How did he know her code!? This did not make sense! Only Jaune knew and if this man knew then...  
"He's dead... my friend... you killed him... you _monster_..." Penny said as the man who killed her leader, her friend flew away as she felt her fist shaking in anger as she swore she was crying...

* * *

"Well, it _could_ have been worse, just saying," Roman said as he puffed a large cigar as Jaune sighed. He was _barely_ alive. And after a _long_ time hanging around fang grunts with aura so that he would not steal Roman's or Neo's he was back alongside his brother and his work friend as they all regrouped in his warehouse.  
"That was a _disaster."_  
"Not for me."  
"For _me_ Roman!"  
"Oh, for you? Yeah, that was a fucking disaster. What happened to your sister?"  
"She thinks I killed me!"  
"Why the fuck did you tell her that?"  
"It was a mistake!"  
"A mistake that might cost you your life."  
"I know that!" Jaune said taking off his Fang mask and tossing it to the side. Hurling it away from him and onto Roman's couch. The large red impossibly soft coun imported directly from Mistral and was inhumanly comfortable to sleep on. Neo caught the mask in mid-air, twirling it in her hands as she giggled.

 _"What's the matter? It's just one girl."_ Neo sighed as Jaune shook his head.  
"It's not just one girl Neo! That was Blake Belladonna!"  
 _"Should I know that name?"_  
"She's _just_ the princess of the faunus kingdom. You should be aware of it.' Roman said as Neo shrugged her shoulders not caring one way or the other who the hell the faunus girl was. She put up a good fight but Neo could and would kill her if she showed up to the next battle.

"Neo, you can at least know the basic stuff," Roman said as Neo giggled flopping over on her stomach, giving Jaune a perfect view of her _plump_ exposed peach as he sighed.  
"Roman, Neo look those girls are not just girls. They are special."  
"You don't say? What gave that away? The chick with the oversized gardening tool with a built-in sniper? The cat princess from across the sea of the girl with fucking flying swords that shoot _lasers_ at us!?"  
"Well, all of the above?"  
"Why did I save your life? You are more trouble than you are worth."  
"Don't say that! I'm trying!"  
"Yeah, yeah. You are lucky Neo thought you were cute. You know she wanted to keep you in a cage?"  
 _"Still do! It's right by my bed! I'd even let you share the bed if you feel frisky."_ Neo sighed licking her lips as Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Not _now_ Neo. We don't have the time to fuck k?"

 _"BOO! You are no fun!"_ Neo sighed from behind her neck, shaking her _plump_ ass enticingly as Jaune gulped. Tearing away his eyes with a herculean effort as he shook his head.  
"Look you two you have to be careful around them, especially _Penny!"_  
"The one with the fucking laser swords?"  
"Yeah, that's her."  
"I won't let her get the drop on me but she's just a girl. She's a kid and she bleeds like all the rest of us, _shitty_ mortals. And you know what they say if they bleed we can kill it." Roman said hissing as he stamped his cane into the floor and-  
"Well technically speaking she _doesn't_ bleed. At least not in the traditional sense."

"The hell does that mean?"  
"It means well... she's not _human."_  
"A _faunus?"_

"Try _robot_ ," Jaune said as Roman froze cocking his head, his emerald eyes flashing quizzically as even Neo stopped seductively shaking her fat ass. A good thing as Jaune's pants could not get any tighter and-

"A _robot?"_  
 _"Like the Grimmiminator?"_ Neo sighed as-  
"Is the fucking _D eight thousand_ going to start showing up!? Do I need to invest in lava floor taps and seal off every dan air duct?!"  
 _"What!?_ No! She's a battle android form Atlas! She's not that bad! She just has questionable morals and a _shaky_ grasp of social situations!"  
 _"And_ laser swords."  
 _"Don't forget that!"_  
"And laser swords ok! She's dangerous! She's stronger than any person and has the firepower of a military group so try not to get killed by her?"  
"Sure, if I die then I can't rob anymore and that would suck."  
 _"If I die how will I get my ice cream?"_  
"Glad to see your heads are in the right place," Jaune said shaking his head in exhaustion. "Are you sure you want to go back to Beacon kid? You could stay with us, Neo has a bed for you."  
 _"I do! It's hot and enormous! We can roll around in it all day!"_  
"That's fine, and even if I did leave Beacon she will not be happy with me."  
"Oh yeah, forgot about her. Don't piss _her_ off." Roman said shaking his head as flashed of amber eyes rolled into his mind.  
"I won't, I don't want to be _charbroiled_ ," Jaune said gulping as Roman nodded.  
"Fair enough then if you ain't jumping shift get the hell out. You need to go back to school before Neo fucks you on the floor. _Again"_

* * *

"So Mister Branwen, you have from what my sources tell me been involved with a _skirmish_ with the White Fang? Tell me how did that go?" Ozpin asked Jaune who looked like he had been tossed into a cheese grater. His clothes were a tattered mess. His once proud Beacon uniform cut to shreds and his sides hunched over. One eye was black the other bruised and the boy grunted in pain as he walked. "I ran into my sisters."

"I see and I trust that this long-awaited family reunion was _not_ welcoming?" Ozpin asked eating the baleful glare from Jaune's crimson eyes.  
"Sir I almost _died."_  
"Such is the life of a hunter, I'm afraid."  
"Ozpin! Are you ok Jaune? You look hurt."  
"I'm fine _mam_ just need some time to heal, stay there! My semblance will drain your aura if you get to close to me."

"As I was saying. You, not only got involved with a fight involving White Fang you got into a fight on their side. A change of heart?"  
"I owe _someone_ a favor sir."  
"And is there a reason I should _not_ arrest you for known criminal contacts?"  
"Ozpin!"  
"Yes. In a little under two weeks, a certain team from Haven will arrive. They are _not_ students. They are infiltrate working for your enemy."  
"Oh? Do go on, I just _love_ it when someone tries to infiltrate my school." Ozpin said smiling like the devil himself as Jaune rubbed his bruised head. He would need to find a way to explain his injuries without the simple I fell down a flight of stairs routines. That stopped working with Blake after Kali had _Jaune proofed_ the Belladonna steps after a, particularly bad fall.

"They will be here soon. One man _two_ women. The one with black hair, the female is their ringleader. You should kill them when able."  
 _"Kill?_ Jaune this is a school!"  
"And they are criminals mam. They don't play nice."

"And we are teachers. We will not simply kill them! Right Ozpin?"  
"Well I like to keep my options as _free_ as possible"  
"Ozpin! They are children!"  
 _"Adam Taurus_ was once a child too. What of it?"  
"I... that's not!"  
"Anyways. As I was saying. How you deal with them is up to you. I'm just trying to say that before this school is burned to a crisp and I... I need to go to bed. I can't feel my legs."  
"Do you need to go to the infirmary?"  
"No mam. I'll just sap my team during the night. It won't hurt them that bad." "Very well. Jaune before you go, I am sending directions to your scroll. There was suspicious activity there recently. Go and check it out when you can. I want to know what's keeping the criminals to hang their heads so low."  
"As you say, sir. I'll be on it once I can."  
"Excellent, Jaune most _excellent."_

* * *

Lying to Nora was _never_ a good plan. Not now not ever.

"Nora I'm fine," Jaune repeated himself for what had to be a twelfth time as Nora glared.  
"No, you are not _fine_! What happened!? Who got my _baby_ brother?! I'll _break_ their legs!"  
"Nora-  
"Jaune. What did happen? You look like _hell."_  
"Thanks, Ren. I needed that."  
"Jaune!?"

"This is why we don't have nice stuff," Jaune said as his slightly scruffy appearance panicked his team as he predicted. He had come back into his dorm with black-eyed bruises and several cracked ribs. Not that it was that bad! Indeed he was just a bit roughed up is all.

"Jaune? What happened?" Ren stepped in trying to buy his brother time and showing him a chance to explain himself.

"Well, I walked into Vale."  
"Jaune..."  
"And I got shot at. A _lot."_  
"Who shot you!?" Pyrrha shouted eyes wide with fear and concern. Her beautiful emeralds that Jaune was slowly starting to lose himself in shined and-  
"Well if I said my sisters shot at me what would you say?"  
 _"Sisters!?_ You only have one _sister buster!_ And she is right here! So you need to start telling the truth buster or else!" Nora said slamming her hammer down into the floor as she crunched the JNPR floor making Jaune sigh.

"Nora you are _not_ my only sister, you know this."  
"But I am your _best!_ Sister!"  
"You are my most... _energetic_ sister that's for sure. Not even Penny has you beat in that regard."  
"Penny? Is she the one that shot at you!?"  
"Yes-  
"I'll break her legs!"  
"I don't think you could. She has _strong_ knees."  
"No one can take my hammer. Her knees are living on borrowed time!"  
"Nora. She has _metal_ kneecaps." Jaune deadpanned as Nora paused.  
"Oh... she's disabled? I'm sorry Jaune."  
"What? Disabled? No, she's a _robot._ She's not disabled."  
"She's a robot?! Your other sister is a robot?! That's amazing! Can I meet her! Can she run super fast or jump over buildings!?"  
"Run fast? No. Jump over buildings? Maybe?"  
"AHH! Can she talk in binary!?"  
"What? No, she speaks English."  
"AH! That's too bad!" Nora said kicking her foot on the floor, her anger already melting away as Jaune sighed.  
"Nora... if you want I can make you some pancakes later on? How about we-  
"Jaune pancakes!? YES!"  
"Ok! I-  
"Jaune are you ok? Your sister shot you. You also said your sisters shot at you? You said you had more than one sister how many of them attend Beacon? And what are, were your relationships with them?" Pyrrha asked in her usual innocent and kind tone filled with concern as-

"I would also like to know the family my brother had before. And I would also like to take this time to clear the air for my time away as well." Ren said taking this opportunity to get his own past out in the open as Jaune sighed. Shaking his head as he sat on his bed.  
"Ok then if we are telling everything where do I begin?"  
"The beginning is always a good start."  
"Ok Pyrrha, I'll start at the beginning. It all started when I was _born_."

* * *

"Impossible! I don't believe you! I don't believe either of you would or could be this stupid!" Weiss shouted her voice sharp and shrill as she stalked back and forth in her dorm. Her heels had run a deep trench in the floor as Ruby and Blake looked down. Both afraid to meet the heiress's eyes as she growled.  
"Ruby!"  
"Yes?!"  
"You are our leader! Whether I believe you should be or not is a question for another time! But for the time being, you are not only our leader you are the speaking head of team RWBY! If you go out to fight terrorist! Like that without alerting the proper authorities! And without telling your team you are not being the leader we deserve!"

"Weiss-  
"Don't you _Weiss_ me! If you went out there with no plan! And-  
"I had a plan!"  
"Do. Tell. _Me."_ Weiss said her voice glacial as-  
"We were going to fight the Fang?"  
"The _terrorist_ group!? What if you got hurt?! What if our leader was injured!? What would the team do!? What would I do if my partner was hurt!?"  
"You care?"  
 _"What?_ I don't think you should be our leader! I _never_ said you should be hurt." Weiss said her normally sharp tone taking a softer hint as she let her head fall.  
"Weiss-  
"Ruby. You are our leader, for better _and_ worse. You are my partner. You have to act more responsible. You have to do better."  
"I will. I promise."  
"I hope you will."  
"Weiss, she was just-  
"And _you!"_ Weiss shouted her cold anger melting into fiery fury as she pointed a finger that could cut iron to Blake. The faunus reeled back her ears going ramrod straight, before going flat on her head as Weiss directed her fury to the cat girl who up until right now had been avoiding the Schnee's anger as she gulped.  
"Me?"  
"Yes, you! What am I going to do with you!?"  
" _Not_ stab me?" Blake offered with a shoulder shrug as Weiss looked ready to short circuit.  
"What?! I don't want to stab you!"  
"That's good to hear-  
"I want to strangle you!" Weiss shouted as Blake sighed.  
"That is _less_ good."  
"What am I to do with you Blake?! First I think you want to kill me! Then you share the same convictions for the Fang that I do! Then you go out and almost get injured and killed fighting! The very terrorist I thought you were apart of! Who are you, Blake Belladonna?"

"I am the daughter of Ghira and Kali Belladonna."

"I know that. But tell me. You are a faunus, the White Fang support or they claim to support the faunus cause. Some of which! Are not completely though very few of them are unjustified. So why fight them? What did they ever do to _you_?" The heiress asked looking at Blake for the first time without disdain. Her cold fury melted away as now interested curiosity stood in their place. Weiss was curious of Blake now, she wanted to know what would make a faunus betray her own and-

"The White Fang _killed_ my brother," Blake said as Weiss paused, her face becoming tight as-  
"They... killed your brother?" Weiss asked in what might! Have been the first trace of sympathy towards the faunus girl as she nodded.  
"Yes. I... I found my brother one day."  
"You _found_ him? How did you find him? Was he not born in your house?"  
"No, he was adopted."  
"Adopted?" Weiss asked her eyes wide as her brain began to fire as her neurons began to tentatively piece together what was until now an impossible story that could _never_ in a thousand years happen!  
"Yes. I found him one day when I was ten. I was playing outside when I smelled him."  
"Smelled him?"  
"Yes. He smelled like _blood_ and dust powder. I found him laying against a tree bleeding from three wounds in his chest. He was dying."  
"Did... did the Fang?"  
"Yes. They shot him, they _hurt_ him. I took him home where my mom did some emergency treatment before taking him to the Menagerie hospital. There was some... resistance to treating him."  
"Because he was human?"  
"Yes. And after that well... he had no identification. No _tags_ , if you would him by and after some time my mom and I convince my dad to adopt him. Then he came into my life."  
"You brother... he was important to you."  
"More than anything. And after two years... he went on a mission with the White Fang."  
" _With_ them?!"  
"They forced him! They would have dragged _me_ in if not him and! And! And he died for me..."  
"I... I'm sorry... what was your brother's name?"  
"Officially? His name was _Jaune Branwen_." A spell was broken as Weiss froze, her legs going limp and-  
"DId you say _Branwen?"_  
"No _fucking_ way." Yang who had until now been standing at the back of Weiss. Her eyes crimson as she glared down disapprovingly at her sister and partner. Now her eyes became a light lilac as she gasped.

"Jaune Branwen?"  
"Yes, that is my brother's name. Why?"  
 _"Hair!_ What color was his hair!" Weiss shouted causing Blake to jerk.  
"His _hair?"_  
"Yes! What color was his hair!"  
"He was _blonde_. Why dost that-  
"Eyes! What color were his eyes!?"  
 _"Yang?_ He had red eyes, the color of fresh blood. Why?"

"You gotta be fucking screwing with me," Yang said her arms dropping as her mind began to reel.  
 _"Yang? Weiss?_ What's the problem? Why are my brother's hair and eye color so important to _you_ two?" Blake asked honestly confused. She had no idea what Yang or Weiss would care what her brother looked like-  
 _"Weapons!_ He had weapons on him right?!" Yang shouted stalking up to Blake as she nodded.  
"Yes, he-  
"Had a sword and shield?! With twin crescent yellow moons on them right?!" Yang shouted as Blake froze her ears popping up as she _gawed._  
"Yes... how did you know that?" Blake asked eyes narrowing as-  
"And they were called _Crocea Mors?!_ " Weiss asked as both Blake and Yang's head snapped to the heiress. This was impossible! How the hell did Weiss know what Jaune's sword and shield were called? That was impossible unless she-  
"You knew _my_ brother!" All three of them said at once, months dropping as-  
"Your brother!? You mean my brother!" All three said as the room fell into chaos.

* * *

"You... you _all_ know Jaune?" Weiss said her voice trembling. Over the last three hours, the three women had spent the time in the RWBY dorm going over how they all not only gained but lost their brother. A brother who they all had shared…

"Jaune... he was all of our brother," Ruby said who while knowing this all along hearing it from the others was something else. She learned how Jaune got to Menagerie, how he got from there to Atlas and the _many_ adventures and trials he had done along the way. "He fought off a damn spider droid?! By _himself?!"_ Yang said eyes flashing crimson as-  
"He did, and he won. He was never what you would call book smart, or street smart or _any_ smart now that I think about it," Blake admitted a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Hey! That's _my_ brother! You don't' get to talk about him, only I insult the idiot!" Yang hissed as Blake rolled her eyes at her partner.  
"He is _my_ brother too."  
"He is an _idiot!_ When I get my hands on him!" Weiss said fist clenching and unclenching before she paused.  
" _If_ he is alive..."

"Oh, _he's_ alive! He's alive no doubt, he is a Branwen and they don't die easy! Just look at my mom! She's too damn stubborn to die! You could shoot her in the head, light her on fire and dip her in freezing water and she just be _mildly_ perturbed at you." Yang said giving given her biological mother a rare compliment as she spoke.

"I see, so all of us know Jaune. And all of us believe he is alive."  
"He's _my_ human. I don't think to lose his head would kill him. He'd probably just try to walk that off and call it a flesh wound."  
"That sounds like him!" Ruby said winching. This was bad, the girls knew Jaune! And they knew that they knew Jaune! It was only a matter of time before they found him and-  
"Wait. If we all knew Jaune that means that during his travels he never _died_!" Weiss said her eyes lighting up as her brain finally solved its puzzle.

"Well yeah, he can't die if he saw all of us, what's wrong _Weiss Cream_?"  
"Yang don't you see! Jaune was alive! And more so we all saw him in Mistral! We all saw him beat Pyrrha! Not only was he alive they never found his _body_!" Weiss spoke as Blake's ears shot up.  
"They never found his body... that means."  
"He might be alive!"  
 _"Exactly!_ Jaune could be alive and all we have to do is look!"  
"My mom's the best tracker in the world!"  
"I can have my parents look with some _limited_ Menagerie resources."  
"You will have the full might of the SDC behind you."  
"We are going to find our brother! And when I do I'm going to beat some god damn sense into his thick head! Making his older sister worry like this?! Who the hell does he think he is!?'

"He is in for a world of hurt!"  
"He forgets his _place."_  
" _In more ways than one."_ Blake thought as she narrowed her eyes. Weiss and Yang seemed close to Jaune... that was not ok. Jaune was _her_ human, not theirs. And when not if she saw him again she was going to remind him of that fact...  
"So that's the plan! We find Jaune and get our brother back!" Yang said pumping her fist as Weiss nodded Blake smiled and Ruby gulped.

* * *

"I _don't_ believe it." Nora's voice was low and angry. No cheer could be heard in the gingers tone as she growled.  
"I _can't_ believe it! I just can't believe you would do something like this!"  
"Nora please!"  
 _"NO_! NO PLEASE! REN! What were you thinking?!"  
"Nora I can explain-  
"YOU! You did music videos _without me_!?" Nora shouted a look of pure betrayal in her teal eyes.  
"Nora I can explain-  
"NO! Don't! Save it! I see how it is! I'm gone for one! One year! And you become a Rap God, don't' tell me and then! You have the _audacity_! The gall to make music videos without me?!"  
"Nora I can explain-  
"Save it! I don't' want to hear it!" Nora said tears in her eyes as-  
"Nora. If I let your direct the next video-  
"Why didn't you say so? I love your Renny! You are the best!" Nora said wrapping Ren in a bone-crunching hug making him gag!

"Ren I love you!"  
"And I you! Now please! I need to breathe!" Ren said as-  
"Jaune. I don't like this."  
"Come on Pyrrha! Please!"  
"Jaune. If you do not want to talk to your sisters just tell them that. Do not try to sneak around them. That is not fair to you _or_ them."  
"But it's awkward!"  
"Jaune you can't just avoid a situation because it is awkward. You need to meet with them."  
"I... fine. Ok. But on my terms! Not before that! If they ask about me I don't exist!"  
"Jaune... I don't want to lie..."  
"Don't lie! Just say that if someone asks about your partner he likes to be kept a secret!"  
"I don't know about this..."  
"Please Pyr! I'll owe you big!"

"Jaune. If you promise me. On your word as a Branwen that you will talk to your sisters before. They talk to you I will help you."  
"I promise! I do!"  
"Ok. I trust you." Pyrrha said smiling ear to ear as Jaune _grinned._

* * *

Jaune did not like his life. "Fuckin Ozpin! Now I got to investigate this damn hell hole." Jaune grumbled as he walked forward, he was far in the less than optimal parts of the city. He was tasked by Ozpin for some reason to investigate why some local criminals had gone dark. Normally less crime was good but now? This was not good. Almost _half_ of Vales underground had gone dark in less than a week. They had just up and vanished like they were never there. Now like Jaune or Ozpin said.

Less crime was good, criminals caused stability in a city, or at least _sloppy_ ones did. Roman actually caused stability in Vale more or less. He kept the death's at a bare minimum and Ozpin liked to have him around more or less. But this? This was odd, Jaune grimaced walking to Juniors that was for some reason closed?  
 _"Hello!_ Mil! Mel!" Jaune asked walking inside, putting on his mask. Ozpin had made it clear that since Jaune Branwen was MIA _John White_. The criminal name Roman gave him was not, and he should investigate under that persona.  
"Hello?" Jaune asked walking inside his most recent home away from home. It was empty, dead empty. No one inside, that was not a good sign.  
"Mel! Mil! Junior? Anyone home?" Jaune's voice was garbled my the modular in his mask. Ozpin being helpful in his own way for once was actually useful. He had Oobleck fix Jaune's mask. Now it was making his voice sound like he spoke into a dam pool of water and not so fun.

"Junior? Mel?" Jaune asked now getting a bit worried. The club was deserted. There was no light on, and the last beams of the outside sun setting in the sky died as the door slammed shut with a heavy _thud!_

"Ok, this is weird. The bar is a mess. Junior is not here, and the twins are not around. Where the hell is everyone? Hello! Is-  
 _Tap. Tap. Tap_. The tapping of heels filled Jaune's ears as a smile split his face. " _That must be the girls!"_ He thought as he spun in the dark club.  
"Melanie! Miltiades! Is that you?"  
Jaune asked as the familiar taping! Of high heels filled the air, as it did no answer came. Just the sounds of _tapping_ and broken wood.  
 _"Melanie? Miltiades?_ Is that you? You doing ok girls?" "They are fine. _John White_ was it?" Jaune was many things, adventured, bandit, raider, team leader, potential ladies man and much! Much more! But a fool he was not, and he knew that voice more than any man should. It was the voice of the one who trained him after all.  
 _"Raven?"_ Jaune's voice came out in a whimper as a low red light appeared in front of him. The center of the slub became light with what looked like lighting? Within up and cascading down in fantastic arcs as a woman, he knew too well in a bird mask stood by herself.

 _"John White._ A pleasure to meet you." Raven said eying the man of her search. He was a young man. Maybe eighteen or nineteen but not older than Yang. He was a _child_ , a child in possession of a very _peculiar_ sword and shield.  
"You know my name? Color me impressed, is my reputation that terrifying? You are shaking you know?" Raven asked chuckling as the child's knees began to shake.  
"What are you doing here aunt-  
 _"Raven."_ The boy's voice disguised by his mask said as she cocked her head.  
 _"Did he just call me aunt? No, impossible."_  
"I am here to ask you some questions. Questions your co-workers did not want to answer-  
"What did you do to them! If you hurt them, I _will_ hurt you!"  
"Oh? A _brave_ one, are we? Fear not my days of torture are long over. I just asked them a few questions, and when the refused to answer, I put the fear of Oum into them. They are not in any _physical_ danger, of that I assure you."  
"Thank god."  
"But you, _you_ are interesting John. You know who I am and you still have the courage to threaten me? Did Jaune, my nephew teach you that?"

"I... he taught me a lot of things."  
" _Not lying?_ Good, I don't' like liars. They remind me of my brother." Raven said holding up her hand as a ball of lightning appeared. Her maiden powers only tapped as she glared at John.  
"Tell me, _boy._ Where is my nephew, don't lie to me either."  
"He's dead." Raven paused a tremor of fear running through her as-  
"You are not lying. But you are also not telling the whole truth either." Raven said as John froze. His body going stiff as a board confirming her suspicion.  
"I-  
"You know what happened to my nephew; you _also_ have his weapons. They belonged to his mother; he would never let anyone touch them. Not even Summer. Ruby got close, but even that was limited. Tell me why you a stranger wields them?"  
"I took them from him."  
"Not a lie but not a truth either. I like you _boy."_  
"That makes _one_ of us."  
"Hah! You remind me of my brother."  
"Qrow was a great man."  
"He was a bastard _and_ a coward."  
"Don't you say that!"  
"Why do you care? You are not his blood. Now I will give you till ten. Tell me everything you know or else." Raven said as she closed her eyes and counted.  
She counted slow giving him time to surrender; he was a child after all. She would not kill him. As she finished the sound of running feet? Filled her ears. "You have got to be kidding me," Raven said as John White instead of fighting, or breaking did the opposite thing and ran out of the door and into the _night..._

* * *

Jaune was having a _bad_ day.  
 _"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK ME!"_ Jaune thought as he printed through a dark Vale alley. Raven was here?! Fucking _Raven?_! How!? Why!? She lived in Patch! Granted it was not far from Vale but here!? in Juniors!? Monty hated him!  
"I just need to call _Neo!_ She'll save me!" Jaune thought taking out his scroll and-  
Pain. Jaune saw red as he felt pain flood him. A searing white hot agony filled his veins as it happened. Raven appeared out of thin air. No portal no nothing, just a crackling of electrifying the next thing Jaune knew as swore wreathed in yellow lightning crashed down on him. The blade cutting past his aura, armor and digging deep into his flesh as Raven sliced down cutting her own blood down into the cold city alleyway spilling fresh blood all around her as Jaune _screamed._

* * *

 **AN: There we go! Another chapter is done! Jaune meet's his aunt! After all this time and she is... _less_ than pleased to see him again! And after one helluva reunion, RWBY is aware of their _shared_ brother. They are going to look for Jaune whether he wants it or _not_. The fic is heating up and soon! The _reunion_ of all of the families! Also, Ciel was brought up! For the first time since she was last said and she's _around_... Somewhere... Now _Reverse_ is next! Expect some time travel chicanery and more! Until next time? Omake...**

* * *

 **Omake. _R pool_ Part seven. _Juggernaught falls._**

"AHH!"  
"Oh calm down!" Emerald said ducking back barely avoiding being cleaved in half by a massive claymore as the juggernaut charged forward.

"Miss Emerald!" Jaune shouted his assault rifle firing at the monster of a man. His weapon blazing his bullets bouncing off armor and flesh as Jaune unloaded.

"Jaune get down!" Emerald yelled for her benefit, not Jaunes. He was a natural fighter and was more than capable of not dying in a fight, as the two of them began to dance around the monster.

"Will you stop moving!?" The man yelled waving his sword around like a chain, trying to cleave those around him in two as Jaune and Emerald dodged around him.

"Nope!"  
"Not today big guy." Emerald and Jauen said, the former reloading her dual pistols before jumping on his back, straddling his shoulders and firing into his eyes as the man crashed forward ad a full clip of ammunition was unloaded into him. Making him fall and groan...

"Now I know what you are thinking kid! But revenge is _never_ the answer!" Roman said as Whitley glared at him as-

"Why the hell is that kids name changing Roman?" Ironwood asked holding his sonic rifle to the pale boy with fire in his hands as-

"Why! You don't know anything! I'm going to burn down this orphanage and kill every one of the damn staff in it!"  
"Roman! If he does that he becomes a mass killer in the future! He kills _my_ family! I won't let it-

"What! _Pause!_ You just want the orphanage burned down?" Roman asked as the boy paused.

"Yes... why?"  
"I got you," Roman said reaching back into his pocket and producing a small black box, twisting it a low red light began to _beep_ ominously.

"Roman? What are you-

"Fore!" Roman yelled tossing the box into the orphanage as-

 _FATHOM!_ There was a ball of fire as the orphanage exploded!? There was a ball of fire inside as-

"Roman!? You blew up the fucking orphanage!? The fuck is up with you?!" Ironwood asked his jaw floored as-

"So! You know how you wanted to blow up the orphanage? Now It's blown up so no more killing ok!" Roman asked as Whitley balked his head twitching as-

"Fuck it. Sure, at least I got to see it burned." The boy said shrugging his fire going down as-

"So you are good?"  
"Yeah, I'm cool."  
"HELP! The children!"  
"Roman people are _still_ in there."  
"OK! Everyone wins!"  
"The _children!_ Someone please!"  
"Roman..."

"Everyone! _Wins."_

"Kid! What about the plan!?" The juggernaut yelled taking a break from trying to kill his enemies as-

 _BEEP!BEEP! WHAM!_ A school bus slammed into him, tossing him into a swimming pool before-

"YES! FUCK YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Oscar yelled jumping out of the bus, rushing over to the pool taking out a live wire from a nearby fuse box and tossing it inside. Electrocuting the man in one go.

 _FISHT!_  
"We did it! Miss Emerald!"  
"Yes Jaune, yes we did."  
"So! Team, I'm proud of you all! And-  
"OH GOD! The children! They are being burned alive!"  
"Roman, are we _really_ leaving those kids?"  
"Now! All of you! Jaune I'm assuming you want this job to be a _regular_ thing?"  
"Hell yeah! I love doing this! I'm done staying at home!"  
"Good! Emerald?"  
"I'll stay, only for Jaune. He needs me to keep him alive."  
"Thanks, Miss Emerald!"  
"Good! Iron twig? Back to the future?"  
"I... my time device malfunctioned."  
"Great! Now you work for me!"  
"I never agreed to that!"  
"But I said you did! Now Roman Torchwick crew! Otherwise, know as _R force!_ "  
"That name is _still_ redundant."

"I don't _care! R force!_ Move out!"

"That's a _terrible_ name."  
"It's _redundant_."  
"I love it!"  
"Jaune you like _everything."_  
 _"I don't like needles."_  
 _"I... whatever. let's go..."_  
 _"R force! To victory_..."


	9. Peace

**AN: Well! Here we go! Another day another Branwen! In this one, Jaune meets Raven! The girls have a _bonding_ experience! You get to learn a bit of Roman's family history and Jaune gets a _date!_ All this and more in Branwen!**

* * *

 _Blood._ That was the first thing Jaune could feel was hot wet blood, as it fell on his face.

 _"GEH!"_ Jaune screamed as he felt metal cut flesh, his tendons sliced apart and bone ripped open as his Aunt's sword cut a clean path half way down his die. Raven's blade bit deep into his shoulder, cutting a quarter of the way down before she arrested her fall.

Her body glowed for a moment as she jumped forward in front of the bleeding, screaming masked man. As he fell to one knee. The man no the boy she could tell by his voice he was no older than eighteen. The age Jaune should have been screamed at the top of his lungs.

"My arm!" John screamed his hand falling up to the weeping wounds that spilled blood like a fountain.

"That wound is mortal. You will die if you do not get help."

"You cut me!"

"I know that," Raven stated as Jaune screamed at the top of his lungs. The boy was wailing blood covered his black armor, and his aura was desperately trying to find something to leach off of.

He grunted, pain filling his limbs as he gagged.

Jaune knew that the wound was bad, fatal really. His body was nearly sliced in two. His bones split and muscle sliced. The boy cried out his body beginning to shake as shock set in. Raven knew that the boy knew he was going to die.

Her cut had sliced apart several major tendons, exposing his upper ribs and utterly devastating a lung. John White as he was called was going to die and soon.

"You need medical help. Let me take you to the hospital." Raven's plan was simple. She needed to find out where Jaune was. John knew where Jaune was, but John was not going to just tell her. So in order to make him talk she needed to persuade him a little. And nothing say's persuasion like you imminent death to increase your motivation.

"Aieeee!" John cried as he punched the asphalt the boy standing up? Raven cocked her head honestly impressed. Whoever this boy this John White was he had spirit. He was not one to give up without a fight, and she admired that in a man.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked growing more curious by the second. This John was starting to impress her and-

"I'm going to fight you! What's it look like I'm doing!?" The boy asked coughing up blood as Raven sighed.

"There is no shame in admitting defeat, White. Not when you are this injured."

"Tell that to Jaune!" John snarled as Raven galed.

"You will be telling me what I want to know White, one way or another."

"Well, why don't you stop that talking and come over here and make me?"

"I _will_ murder you."

"So you say."

"So I _know."_

"Well let's see about that then!" John said his legs shaking blood loss, and shock had obviously made him delirious as Raven sighed.

"You are in no way to fight. Just let me take you for treatment."

"I'd rather die."

"That can be arranged." Raven blurred forward as her blade came down onto John's the boy was going to prove resilient to her techniques but she could no she would get through to him.

Even if he has to lose some blood. Raven thought blade arcing down in a brutal forward swipe as-

The sound clashing metal filled the air as Raven's eyes widened in shock. The boy deflected her attack, his blade rising at the perfect, angle to counter hers. His feet twisting as he rose up with his blade. Her sword clanged almost leaving her a hand as the boy's blade shout out to her face like a serpent.

Raven grunted metal met mask and the guard chipped. Jaune's blade was always a fine one, and this metal went through her mask and-

A gasp left Raven's lips as the blade tore into her neck!? The cold stell of Crocea Mors biting into her skin as her aura failed her?

That's impossible! She thought to grunt in pain, her aura failed? No that was not right! She might have been out? That was almost impossible.

The boy withdrew his blade his blade and proceeded to punch her in the stomach.

Ravne grunted in pain, doubled over an aura infused punch landing in her gut. John finished the combo off with a pommel strike to her face sending her sprawling back as he began to sprint down the alley, his movements somehow amplified? His wound was healing faster than what should have been able, and he sprinted away from her.

"Stop! You!" Raven yelled already up on her feet. She was spring at her mind reeled. That punch, that stance! Raven's heart beat faster and faster, a cold sweat gripped her body as she took deep, harsh breaths. Raven knew that move, she knew it all too well.

Time seemed to ebb and flow as she felt her chest tighten. It was impossible! IT had to be impossible! There was no way that it was real! Raven shook her head rejecting the very idea of the possibility that her mind was trying to force its way into her brain. It was just impossible! That could not happen!

Raven tried to tell herself but the more logical side of her brain the logical one was slowly gained ground. Compressing her thoughts as it analyzed the situation and come to a terrifying and disquieting conclusion.

"Neo! Get me out of here now!" John yelled as Raven round a corner. The boy was on his last legs. Blood soaked his armor, and he was about to collapse.

"Surrender! You-

Raven froze a woman appeared in a wave of breaking glass as-

"You can't run!"

"That's one opinion!" John laughed as he vanished!?

"NO!" Raven shouted as she saw it that move he did, it was _Qrow's._

* * *

 _"AH!"_

"Would you quit kicking!?" Roman shouted as he began to stitch up the devastated back of his friend, business associate and technical younger sibling Jaune's back as he winced.

"That bird did a number. Fuck you are lucky you can drain aura, or you would have been dead!" Roman hissed gritting as he finally! Closed up Jaune's wound. It was a serious one and if he didn't get help when he did? He would be dead.

"Fuck Roman! That shit hurt!"

"Excuse me? Do you want to die?"

"No! I just it hurt."

"Boo hoo. Suck it up and be grateful Neo saved your ass. Now onto more important things who the hell tried to kill you? And why did Neo say you said she shot lightning?"

"That was my aunt, Raven Branwen."

"Your aunt? First your sisters, now you damned aunt? Is there anyone in your family that does not want you dead? Or are you just the black sheep?"

"Yes. To both of those questions."

"You are a black sheep that has people that do not want to kill him?"

"I'm the disappointment to all of my families. But they don't want to kill me."

"They have a funny way of showing it. Not saying that me and my family ever got along but they did tend to avoid gutting each other on the holidays. Or they tried to at the very least."

"If they knew it was me they would not want to kill me."

"If? Why the hell don't you just tell them who you are? Really what's the worst that could happen?"

"I... They could not like me."

"So what? If they don't like you to bad for them."

"Roman it's not that simple."

"Yeah, it is if they don't want to be around you tell them to fuck off," Roman said as he finished stitching up Jaune. Taking one last blood-soaked rag and cleaning his wound with it.

"Well if you don't want your dear aunt to treat you like half off day at the local butchers I suggest you either take the two minutes to make a damn scroll call or just tell Oz you are not falling for his shit anymore."

"If I don't help Ozpin he tells my family I'm alive."

"Is that, really that bad? Honestly besides reject you what's the worst they can do to you? Not like they will shoot on sight right?"

"They won't shoot me if they see me. They will probably try to hug me though?"

"And I'm assuming you have a very compelling reason to avoid those who want to spend time with you and bond emotionally with their lost sibling?"

"Talking to them is awkward?"

"Is it worse than almost getting killed?"

"Yes. Yes, it is."

"Why do I bother? Neo!" Roman said as he finished putting away the least of his surgical tools, the sound of shattering glass filled the air as Neo appeared in a blur of brown, white and pink. The diminutive woman looking down at his freshly cleaned and stitched back with a mixture of curiosity and poise.

"I'm fine Neo. It's ok." Jaune said as Neo bean to flip her hand signs as-

"He's fine Neo. It will take a lot more than a near death experience to kill him. He's persistent like a cockroach."

Roman said with an overly sarcastic tone that made Jaune sigh.

"I am not a _cockroach_ Roman."

"You have the damn durability of one. Don't take that as a compliment."

"I wasn't even dreaming about it."

"Good. At least you are not that dumb."

"I'm not a food Roman."

"You could have fooled me. Kid if my family gave enough of a shit to come looking for me and honestly want to take me back? I'd be happy. I wouldn't go back cause I have a life and I'm, but I would at least talk to them before I shot at them that is."

"You would shoot at your whole family?"

"Well duh. I mean I would be happy to see them, but that's no reason not to shoot at them you know?"

"No, I don't why the hell are you shooting at your family?"

"Well, when you are a master, and all your sisters and brother are cops then it makes family reunions a bit... awkward to say the least."

Roman said with a shrug as Jaune froze, his crimson eyes locking on Roman as his mouth dropped.

"Your family are _cops?"_

"Yup! Every _last_ stinking one of them! Mom, dad sisters brother all distinguished members of various police forces around the world!"

"And you decided to become a thief because?"

"I was never fond on the whole law and order thing you know? And besides, I'm the youngest! I can afford to be the problem child, not like anyone else is going to do it." Roman added bitterly as Neo parroted his mouth flapping her hand in an exaggerated gesture.

 _"Ignore him, he's just bitter cause he failed the entrance to the police academy and decided that instead of retaking it a life of crime would best suit him."_ Neo parroted speaking in pantomimes making Roman blush.

"Hey! Neo don't tell the kid that! You are going to give him ideas!"

"You failed the entrance to the police academy?"

"It was a _dumb_ ass test!"

"And you decided to become a criminal right after?"

"If they didn't recognize my talent then to hell with them! I'm better off on my own anyway!"

"You wanted to be a cop. You. Roman Torchwick a cop? _Really?"_

"It was a different time! I was young foolish! Full of ideal and dreams! That my natural good looks and charm could not make happen!"

"You were young? How old are you now?"

"More than _thirty!_ I'll tell you that much!"

"And that is?"

"That is none of your business kid! Neo, take him home and make sure no other member of his family tries to kill him, will you? The last thing we need is a dead cockroach."

* * *

Raven was having a _bad_ day.

"I saw it! I know I saw it!" She hissed to herself over and over, glaring at her scroll. She was at a bar in some club in Vale the bartender was too terrified of the tall armed and pissed off looking huntress in his bar to take her order. A good thing as Raven didn't drink and if he offered it might not have ended well for him.

"I saw it!" Raven hissed as she played back the memory of John White in her head. Her mind going over it frame by frame with a fine tooth comb. Looking for any traces of deviation to it as she frowned.

She had attacked Jaune with a Branwen style attack. The kind that only her tribe had ever encountered let alone perfected. And worse! It was Raven's own interpretation of the attack too! She spent years working on it, improving her attacks refining them to a master sedge and that boy. That John White deflected it like it was nothing using a Branwen technique no less!? That was all but impossible. A massive coincided at best and Raven did not believe in coincidence. At the worst of times.

"That was _your_ technique." Raven hissed silently as she gripped the wooden bar table. Her fingers pressing so hard into the wood that it splintered. That was Qrow's technique! Raven would recognize it any day of the week! Her brother had spent just as much time on his kills as her. And he had made that technique specifically to counter her own!

How did you know his moves? Raven thought as she eyed the splintered wood ignoring the drone of music around her. Raven mind too focused on the task at hand to do anything but think. That was Qrow's damn style!

She still remembered his cocky face the first time he knocked her flat on her ass. You would have thought he found the holy grail. Not just another way to be an ass of a sibling.

But this posed a much more troubling question for Ravne. John White knew a Branwen only technique. Qrow was never a fan of outsiders not at all. Not during Beacon, not after it either. Qrow was a cynical introvert at the best of times. And an anti-social dick the rest of them. He never gave outsiders any, and there was no way in hell he would let one know a damn tribe fighting style!

The only one who would have to know it outside of her and him would be Jaune... Qrow ti would make sense would teach his combat skills to his son. That made sense. Jaune would know how Qrow fought but John? Raven sighed as she did what she did best. Separate the facts from the falsehoods, split apart her problem and took it apart piece by piece until nothing was left.

Jaune ran away. That was problem number one. Her fool of a nephew ran when he was a child. And she prayed for his rear when Summer did eventually find him. If Jaune thought Summer was angry in the three months of searching learning of his continued survival while joyous did not excuse him for making his family worry. Not even close.

Two. Jaune knew how Qrow fought. Just because he never used that technique on her did not mean that he did not know how to do it. Qrow was always one to keep his hand close to his chest. Revealing only the bare minimum to people and keeping all others at arms distance.

Three. John knew that style. That meant that unless Qrow or another member of the tribe who sparred with him personally! For he never used that move on anyone but her, the dick. That meant that either Qrow trained him or Jaune did.

And if Jaune trained him, that meant that he and Jaune had a working relationship. She did not see Jaune being betrayed or allowing himself to be. And John did not look like one to betray. His voice sounded loyal.

Raven could tell these things.

So that meant that Jaune and John were friends? Or at the least friendly enough for Jaune who was just as antisocial as his father to share family secrets with. And that meant that Jaune and John were friends. Putting the betrayal theory back several steps and leading light to Raven's new and honestly more likely theory.

Jaune was alive. He was alive and most likely living in Vale. John was his friend or at least his confidant. He could trust him, he trusted him enough to teach him how to fight, so they are close to one another.

So if that was the case and Jaune was hiding in Vale for whatever reason, that meant that when John said Jaune was dead, he was lying. He was covering up for him! So that meant that not only was Jaune A alive, B he was doing something in Vale that needed to be quiet.

Raven growled she knew what that would mean.

When it came down to doing sketchy shit in Vale, there was one man she could ask about it. Her old boss Ozpin. If there was something suspicious going on in Vale then he of all people would know about it, the bastard knew everything that happened in the city already. He didn't respect the privacy of his students so why stop at spying on them? Why not keep tabs of the whole city like the _voyeur_ that he was?

"You know what happened to Jaune don't you?" Raven hissed her eye's narrowing. Ozpin knew about her nephew that much was a fact. No way he did not know about the missing Branwen. Summer and she had come to him numerous times in the past, and Ozpin swore on his life, not that he meant much by that. Immortal promising things on another's life was a bit redundant after all. That he would tell her and Summer the second! He found out any information about Jaune. And seeing how the old man's mind can get sometimes?

"It's time a pay him a _visit."_

* * *

"What happened to you!? Glynda shouted as Jaune sighed.

"Mey my aunt, she tried to kill me, and I barely got out. Also, did you know that Roman wanted to be a cop?" Jaune asked as Glynda fussed over his back. Running her hands all over his wound as she grimaced at his scars.

"At least he knew how to properly sew and dress a wound but Jaune! You can not let this happen again! This type of wound is fatal if not taken care of right away!"

"Sorry, mam. I won't let it happen again." Jaune said as he sat in the almost empty Beacon infirmary. Glynda had forced Jaune to come here to treat his wounds that in his defense did not need to be treated. Roman was competent in his job and made sure Jaune was ok. Even if Glynda had to double check his handiwork.

"Jaune you can not let Ozpin use you like this!"

"Like what mam?"

"Like this! Sending you out alone!? What is he thinking?"

"That I am the best man for the job?"

"No! He's using you as a tool! You are in a spot that you do not need to be in! Simply call your families and tell them that you are ok! Do that and injuries like this can all be a thing of the past!"

"Mam I don't think they-

"Jaune. I know Summer. I know Raven personally. I taught them both here at this school."

"You did?"

"I did. I even taught Roman for a time."

"What? He was a hunter as well as a cop?"

"His life has been rather turbulent Jaune, but that is not the point! You need to understand that your families they love you. All of them. Do you think honestly think that Summer Rose would forsake her own child?"

"I... I know she would not."

"Good. So that means you know she still loves you very much."

"I... I know she does."

"Then why not accept that love? What is holding you back from being with your family?"

"Me mam. I am holding myself back." Jaune admitted bitterly as Glynda paused.

"What does that mean Jaune?"

"It means I'm a coward. I ran away, three times over! I don't know what I would begin to say to them to make it up! I don't even know where that apology would begin!"

"I think that an I'm sorry is always a solid option. In my opinion that is."

"So I just say that I"m sorry and that makes up for years of emotional wear and tear that I forced upon them? Is that what you are trying to tell me, mam?"

"No, not at all. A simple I am sorry may well not make up for your actions, but it is a _start."_

* * *

Blake had made a mistake. That was not so unusual inning of itself. Blake was human or faunus not that it mattered. She was a person and people make mistakes it was just the natural order of things.

But now? Now Blake made a mistake. She had been telling stories about Jaune to her team. She had listened with glee to hearing about a toddle Jaune bumbling his way around Patch. And laughed openly at stories of how his early life was just as socially awkward as Blake had imagined it to be.

She did tear up a bit at his departure. Right before Oum's mas? He left apparently because he thought he was a financial burden? The fool! Her human was an idiot! He should have known that the Rose Xiao-Long family could support him easily! But then again he was her human, and she did not love him for his head.

Not saying that Jaune was stupid! Ok, he was, but he was not an idiot! Usually. But this time her human had gotten her into trouble without even being in the room.

"Say that _again_ Blake?" Yang hissed flames coming from her eyes as Blake gulped. She had no idea what she had said to Yang to make her this angry, but she would rather Yang not put her through a wall.

"Yes, Belladonna. Tell us what you said about Jaune."

"I just said I kissed him at the dance. He was the first boy I kissed. That's all. What's the problem with that?" Blake asked innocently enough. Jaune was her human, they were an item. What was the issue there?

"So he just up and kissed a girl huh!?"

"Yes, Yang... he kissed me, what's the problem?" Blake asked now honestly confused at her partner and teammates reactions. The closes they got to maturity was Ruby, but even she was glaring daggers at Blake from under her covers as she hissed! She actually hissed!?

And they call me a cat.

"I and Jaune are dating-

"Say's _who!?"_ Weiss shouted and shrieked as Blake flinched.

"Since we kissed in the dance. That makes us dating you know?"

"No, I do not know!"

"Weiss? What's the problem?"

"The problem is you think that just because you had on a measly moment with Jaune that you and him a real couple!"

 _"One_ measly moment? He was, my brother for two years!"

"You said he was a fool!"

"He is! He is an idiot! But he is my idiot! He is my human!"

"Stop calling him that! He does not belong to anyone yet!"

"Yet? What does that mean Schnee?"

"It means that maybe Jaune would want to date someone with a bit of culture in their life!"

"What did you just say?"

"I said that I am the better candidate for Jaune and his feelings for me are far superior than they are for you."

"Someone wants to _die_ tonight."

"Enough! No fighting! Jaune would not want us to fight over him! Right?"

"You tell em, Rubes! Besides Jaune loved you more."

"Yang!"

"What did you say!?"

"She is a _child!_ How can she even get close to us!?"

"Hey! She is my baby sister, and she is cute! Any boy would be lucky to have her!"

"Please! Jaune has standards, Yang."

"Like what? Liking girls with a chest that could put most pancakes to shame?"

"What did you just say?!"

"She said you are flatter than most pancakes. And to be _fair..."_

"What?! Why I never! Look at you two then! You and you useless lumps of fat! I would not be surprised if Jaune calls you a _cow!"_

"What!? The fuck did you just say about me?!"

"She said your breasts are too big and honestly I understand."

"Traitor!"

"All's fair in love and war Yang."

"And you! Don't think you are off the hook either you damned thieving cat!"

"Hey! I can't steal what was already mine! If anyone is a thief, it's you! You knew him last so you can't' call dibs!"

"She's got a point, Weiss-

"Ruby!"

 _"Shutting up!"_

"You think you are so cool!"

"Jaune never complained. So yes. I am pretty cool."

"Oh! She's cool! Like a cat! A _cool cat!_ You get it, Weiss?"

 _"Ruby!"_

"Sorry!"

"She is also a huge pervert!"

"What?! I am not!"

"Then explain what this was doing under your pillow then Belladonna!" Weiss said pulling out a large magazine called Ninjas of Love.

"Where did you get that?!"

"It was under your pillow!"

"You looked in my stuff?!"

"You ran away! We were looking for clues then I find that trash!"

"That is art!"

"It is not!"

"Yes, it _is!"_

 _"That is a katana!"_ Ruby shouted as all three girls looked at her before she coughed twice.

"I mean this if _filth!_ Blake, you should be ashamed of this!"

"I will not be kink shamed in my own dorm!"

"The hell you won't!"

"This is our dorm Blake! You can't read gutter trash like this!"

"It is not trash! Bleu Arc is a literary and illustrious master! She is the best there is!"

"Blake that is filth! You can't make people were collars and-

"Things don't go in that part of your body!" Ruby squealed face red as her cloak as-

"Ruby don't look!"

"What is it-

"Dear _lord!_ Blake!? What is wrong with you!?"

"Nothing! That is perfectly normal!"

"How can that even _fit!?"_

"Girls don't' have _that_ down there!"

"Blake you _corrupted_ my sister!"

"I did not!"

"Why is it so big!? Why does it have veins on it?!"

"Oh my god! Ruby close your eyes! Weiss burn it!"

"On it!"

"Over my dead body!"

"Move Blake that is _trash!"_

"It is art! I will not let you destroy art dammit!"

"Wait, doesn't the guy normally do that to the girl? And why is he in a swing?"

"Ruby don't look!"

"Blake!? What is wrong with you!?"

"I don' _t know!"_

* * *

Pyrrha was having a _good_ day.

"And then! We fought back a hundred Ursa!"

"It was one Creep."

"Then we ran back into town as heroes!"

"They chased us out of the town Nora."

"And we all lived happily ever after! Isn't that right Jaune?"

"Yes? I remember them throwing rocks at us though."

"As do I Jaune, as do I."

"Oh please! You two are too simple! Pyrrha you know what I'm talking about right?"

"Um yes? Yes, I do Nora! I know... I know..."

"Totally lost?"

"Yes."

"It happens. Nora take five."

"You got it, little bro! So Renny!"

"They really get along don't they?" Pyrrha asked as JNPR at lunch together. Jaune was thanking his lucky stars Roman, and Glynda patched him up as good as they did. It was bad enough his aunt almost killed him but if his team knew he almost died? That would be a disaster!

"So Jaune!"

"What's up Pyr?"

"Um! I was wondering if this weekend you would... I don't know... want to go out to Vale with me for some lunch?"

"Like a date?"

"What?! No! No! I mean... if you want to call it a date I won't stop you! I might even encourage you but-

"Sur Pyr I'll date you."

"OH! They grow up so fast!"

"Nora let them be."

"Oh, Ren! Pyrrha if you break his heart, I stop yours!" Nora chirped as Pyrrha gagged.

"I won't do that!"

"See to it that you do not! I don't want to kill my first real girlfriend now, do I? Do I Renny?"

"No Nora. Do not kill Pyrrha."

"You betcha! Jaune!"

"Yes?"

"Don't wear a condom! I want to be an aunt!"

"NORA!" Jaune and Pyrrha gagged as-

"You four are amazing!"

"Coco do not laugh at our dysfunction please."

"Then tell me who makes your clothes!"

"Never!"

"You will take your clothes off for me Branwen!"

"Is that sexual?"

"It is if you tell me what I want to know."

WHACK!

"OW!"

"I apologize for her Jaune. Coco is a bit extreme at times. She means well though."

"Yats!? The fuck was that for!"

"You are making a scene Coco."

"And you are not Fox!"

"Coco! Is it that serious?"

"Honey Buns I love you! I really do, but I need to get Jaune's clothes!"

"You could just make a suit you know?"

"I don't want to make a suit! I want your suit dammit!"

"You will never take me willingly."

"I can do it by force."

"Coco. No threatening the younger students."

"He started it!"

"Coco."

"Ok! Fine yats! Buzzkill!"

"I want to make a suit! Jaune make me a suit! With your special suit making powers!"

"Ask Ren he's better with his hands." Jaune said as Ren flashed him a withering glare that could strip paint from a boat."

"OH! Great Idea! Ren!"

"Fine Nora. I will learn to tailor a suit just for you!"

"I love you so much! Nora said she crack his back in a hug as JP and CFVY laughed as the kids started the day unaware of a certain amber eyes sorceress who was on her way with a package in tow to turn their school and dreams into nothing but _cinders..._

* * *

 **AN: OK! That was that! Jaune fought Raven! Roman's family are _all_ cops! Glynda gave Jaune a pet talk! Blakes a closet perv and everybody's favorite fire wife is coming soon! Thanks for reading and Bastion is next!**

* * *

 **Omake. R pool. BBQ...**

"Does your wife know we are coming?" Roman asked as he Jaune, Emerald, and Neo rode up to the classiest middle-class neighborhood that Roman just _knew_ was a hotbed for cocaine and BDSM porn. You could always tell the types.

"Of course she does! You are going to love her!"  
"Jaune... me and you have been partners for now what?"  
" _Thee months, two weeks, four days, ten hours and twenty-three minutes_ Em!"

"Ok... does your wife know what your day job is?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"She means does your wife know that _her_ trophy husband runs around all day with trained mercenaries killing capturing and getting shot at?" Roman asked rolling his eyes as Jaune drove the fucking minivan! Ye,s Roman was in a _minivan_ of all thins up to a large three story house. With green grass beige color and a small stack of smoke coming from it's back.

"Of course not! She wanted me to get a job but I don't think I should tell her about this work do you guys?"  
"NO." They all said and signed at once as-  
"OK! HEre we are! Casa de Arc! Or Casa de _Nikos_ really... Pyrrha's name is on all the stuff. I only own my hoodie! _Really..._ and this gun you gave me Em! Thanks!"  
"Jaune put the plasma rifle down! You stole that from James!"  
"Nice one Nikos! I know you had it in you!"

"Thanks, Roman! But now let's go eat! My best-fried Lie Ren, his wife Nora, my other friends Ruby, Weiss, Yang Blake, Sun and Illia are also here so this is going to be an awesome day! I can't wait for you all to meet them!"  
" _We are all going to die."_

"Oh Neo! Such a joker!"  
" _Not joking._

"O,h you! Come on you guys it's time for a barbeue _Arc!_ Not Nikos style!"


	10. Not a princees Princess

**AN: Here we go! Another day another chapter of Branwen! The story is reaching the middle! The gang is moving out, Jaune has a _job_ RWBY is on the hunt and Blake is going in! From this point forward the story will be covering more episodes per chapter and the _offical_ reunion between Jaune and his sisters is _close._**

* * *

" _You are under the impression that that is somehow my fault.'_

"It is your _fault!_ Roman, I'm in school dammit!"

 _"You are not always going to be."_

"But I am for that! Why do you even need me there anyway?"

 _"I don't need you. I want you there. I need more muscle."_

"Why? You have Neo?"

 _"Don't ask why just show up! It's just a rally."_

"This is short notice!"

 _"Don't care, show or else."_

"Or else what?"

 _"Neo."_

"Roman! He hung up!?"

"Trouble?" Ren asked as Jaune sighed getting dressed.  
"Another day in the life Ren, another day."

* * *

"Ok!" Yang said smiling to her team as she pointed to a hastily made up whiteboard with several messages scrawled over it. All covering Jaune and his potential whereabouts. Jaune was in Vale. They all knew that they just need to know where in Vale he was. So far they had a general idea, but they needed to narrow it down bit by bit. "So we know that wherever he is, he is involved with the White Fang," Blake said a pained grimace in her face as she talked up to the board.

 _Idiot._ She thought, shaking her head imagining the punishment she would give to her human when this was all done. _You will regret making your mistress worry._ Blake thought as she pointed to the board. "We know that he is in Vale probably. We know that he is involved with the White Fang and the man know as John White. Blake said watching her teammates reactions, Weiss and Yang seethed, the former gaining an even sharper than usual scowl that could cut metal, the latter's eyes glowed red and Ruby? Ruby looked worried, but she did not look all that bothered by Blake's announcement. She looked away from Blake and started to glare at the carpet.

She's not surprised. Blake thought before dismissing the thought. Ruby was young she probably didn't know how to formulate a reaction to a complicated situation like this. Yeah, that's all it was. Not lot she knows something about him. Blake dismissed the unlikely scenario as she went back to speaking. "Since Jaune is with the White Fang-

"Because he is an _idiot,"_ Weiss added rolling her eyes as Blake bit back her tongue. Jaune was an idiot, but he was her idiot. Her human, no one else got to call him that in front of her and get away with it.

"Yes, he his but since we know where he is we just-

"Need to investigate the White Fang!" Yang said slamming her fist down into the palm of her hand as Blake let a rare smile split her face.

"That is my thoughts exactly. We need to investigate Fang activity in Vale."

"I concur, that will make things easier. I would normally insist we go to the police but seeing how they might be less than lenient with Jaune it is best that we do this ourselves."

 _"Exactly!"_ Blake said a bit surprised she agreed with a Schnee of all things but hey Beacon was a new place and life does change you after all. Blake could learn to be social with a Schnee. Even if it went against her best judgment. _Easy there, Blake. Judging Weiss for the actions of her company makes you no better than those who judge you for being a faunus. Her families crimes are not necessarily her own._ Blake thought as she went on.

"So since we can all agree that we need to infiltrate the Fang, I volunteer myself to go. I am a faunus after all. They will let me in." Blake said her plan perfect. Blake was not a daft faunus. She saw the way the eyes of her team lit up when talking about her human. Jaune belonged to her and even if her team was steadily growing on her, puns and all she was his love, not theirs-

 _"Bad idea."_ Of course, it was the Schnee. Who else? Blake thought, hiding her displeasure under a pained grimace.

"Why do you say that Weiss?" Blake's voice almost gave away her indignation as-

"Simple. You are too well known."

"What?"

"You are well known Blake. They know you. By your _own_ admission, you are a prominent figure in Menagerie. The people might know you and respect you, but your family is notorious for being anti-violent Fang. If you show up sure, and if you are noticed you might get some respect, but there is no way in hell you will do it secretly."

Damn her if she didn't make sense. Blake froze her cat ears flying straight up as Weiss made a good point. No scratch that she made a _damn_ good point. Blake felt her fist ball up on her side as her plans to be the one to save Jaune just got _T boned._

"She has a point, Blake, you are famous right?"  
"I'm not that famous Ruby."

"Wait, aren't you a princess?"

"I am not a _princess!"_

"You lived in the biggest house of the country right?"

"Yes, Yang I had a big house."

"And your parents basically ran the whole place?"

"They do... why?"

"And you would take up that role once they stepped down?"

"That's the plan, why?"

"So you are basically a princess," Yang said with a flat tone without a hint of her typical sarcasm making Blake blush and cough violently. "I am not a princess!" Blake said stomping her foot forward her cheeks gaining a light, soft blush that made her look much more like a flustered Ruby out of cookie milk than a deadly huntress in training.

"Blake. Whether you are or are not a princess is irrelevant. You are an important member of the Menagerie royalty."

"We are not royals!"

"Do you run the country?"

"Yes!"

"Were either of your parent's _elected_ officials?"

"I... no... why?"

"Did you plan to run for election of the country or were you simply going to ascent to the mantle based on hereditary choices rather than personal merit?" Blake could strangle Weiss at that time as he mouth fell and gaped opening and closing several times as she looked like a large-mouthed bass.

"I was not planning to run for election..." Blake said her voice low and weak as Weiss nodded.

"So you did not plan to run for election. You were guaranteed the right to the throne by virtue of your birth."

"It is not a throne! My dad just sits in a really big chair in the middle of the house."

"So a _throne?"_

"No Yang! That is not a throne! It's just a big stylish chair that the leader sits in!"

"So a _throne?"_

"NO!"

"Blake I don't want to sound mean, but that's literally a throne."

"Ruby it is not a throne! It's just a chair he sits on and makes decisions...

Blakes words trailed off as her eyes wide to the size of dinner plates. Her fists un-balled, and her ears went flat as her eyes developed a nervous and unhealthy twitch.

"I'll be damned he has a _throne."_

"See! I told you it was a throne!"

"And seeing as you are royalty, Blake. We can not risk your capture. The violent Fang will surely use you as leverage which will force Vale to intervene and might cause a massive international incident that might even lead to war!" Weiss added without a hint of an ulterior motive to her tone making Blake want to punt her in her shin.

"Even so! We need to infiltrate the Fang and who else but me? Not to sound rude but I seriously doubt any of you can sneak in as well as I can. And! Just like me, Weiss is a Schnee. Very recognizable and in much more danger if caught than I. Leaving Yang and Ruby and well... no offense Yang you tend to break _through_ walls instead of going around them and Ruby can't lie to save her life so who else but me?" Blake said a strong feeling of superiority in her tone as she set her team straight and-

"No one's saying that you are not the best."

"Well, what are you saying Yang?"

"She is saying we are a _team_ , Blake. All of us are a team we all make team RWBY! And we want to get our brother back too. But to do this, we can't do it alone. If we infiltrate the white fang, we do it together!" Ruby said pumping her fist as Blake felt an odd twinge of pride in the young human's voice. It was not a secret that Blake was a reclusive individual in her own island.

She was not accustomed to making friends, besides her brother she had no reason for other humans, or faunus and the fact that she might have made a group of real friends of humans and a Schnee no less was nothing short of unique. Not bad, but unique and it made Blake give a faint smile at her new friends.

"Together. We take on the Fang together."

 _"Together!"_ Team RWBY said as they all pumped their fist in the air.

* * *

 _"ACHOOO!"_

"Bless you Jaune," Pyrrha said patting his back as Jaune sneezed in the middle of study session for Oobleck.

"Something in the air?" Ren asked raising a long eye from his book as the gentle or not gentle snoring of Nora who had long ago passed out rested peacefully on their side. A small puddle of drool forming under her face as Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Nothing bad, Ren. I just had a feeling that four teenagers were going to do something stupid and get my ass dragged into it for some reason." Jaune said as Ren paused his magenta eye lingering on Jaune as he flipped a page on his textbook.

"That is an oddly _specific_ type of prediction. Any reason why you are having that specific feeling?"

"I don't know it's like my younger brother senses are tingling.'

"Younger brother senses? What does that mean?"

"It means I have the feeling that a younger sibling gets when their older siblings are going to do something incredibly _stupid."_

"I see. Well, good luck with that. I hope you can talk to you four estranged sisters soon. It's not like they go to our school." Ren said sarcastically going back to his book taking notes for him and Nora while Jaune sighed.

"Thanks, bro. Real supportive."

"You are welcome, _bro,"_ Ren replied not bothering to look up from his book as he went on studying.

"Jaune you really should go and talk to them. I know if I had siblings I would be worried about them." Pyrrha added making Jaune sigh, his partner had the worst ability to guilt trip. Something about her eyes! They were so pure! She just wanted to help and when she tried to guilt trip Jaune she actually guilt tripped him. And guilt tripping a Branwen was not an easy task.

Qrow always taught Jaune that the moment you meet a girl that can guilt trip you, you needed to A marry her as she was the perfect woman for you. Or B, murder her as anyone that could guilt trip a Branwen was obviously more manipulative than what was healthy. And anyone that was clouding your judgment was going to get you to put in the cold earth sooner rather than later.

"I will talk to them Pyr! I swear!"

"And when is when? Today? Tomorrow? Next week?" Pyrrha asked her perfect smile turning on its head making Jaune feel like he had kicked a puppy. Not that Jaune had! Kicked a puppy mind you, he just tossed _one_ into Blakes room as a kid once when she stole his serving of ice cream. So worth it. Jaune though smiling as memories of a screaming hissing Blake filled his mind. It was totally worth the cat scratches she gave him back and the slight lecture from Kali. Who found her daughter reaction to a terrifying animal beyond humorous.

 _It was just a corgi._ Jaune thought smiling fond memories of a better time flooding his mind with warm nostalgia that was promptly squashed like a grape under a boot as he remembered just how close that person was. How close all of them were and all he needed to do was just reach out to it. Jaune just needed to reach out, and his memories could become a reality.

 _"Jaune?"_ Ren asked his magenta eyes both now focused on Jaune as even Nora had risen from her supposed slumber. That Jaune was now convinced, it was just an excuse to get closer to Ren and not do any work. The girl was now wide awake her teal eyes staring at her younger brother with a curious stare. That seemed to say speak your mind or _else_.  
"I'm fine. Just..."

"Wondering why you can't just ask?" Ren said as he kept Jaune's stare.

"I just... I want to talk to them."

"So do it," Nora said her voice low and even. Not a hint of nerves or usual erratic motions.

"I will," Jaune said finally gathering himself. "I'll go talk with them. I need to do it."

"I'm _proud_ Jaune," Pyrrha said a small smile on her lips that seemed to melt Jaune's resistance making him sigh. "I'll do it but only after a few days." Jaune winced as Pyrrha's smile seemed to drop.

"Why a few days? Why not just go see them now?"

"I have to do something..."

"You mean go out and getting shot at again right?"

"No! Ren I am not going to get shot at! Honestly." He added as Ren frowned, his eyes narrowing to slits as Jaune sighed. "

And what will you do _when_ you get shot at?"

"If."

"When. With your luck, it is when not if." Ren added as Nora nodded.

"Yup! You are on your last pass little bro! You get shot at without me again and I will _personally!_ Tie you to my waist and make sure you are in no danger!"

"That seems awkward Nora."

"Oh, it will be! It will make using the bathroom weird though." Nora added as Jaune sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm not doing anything dangerous," Jaune added as Pyrrha put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you doing something that is _not_ so dangerous that you can tell us?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune paused his face frowned once before relaxing.

"Yes. I can tell you all. It's not a dangerous job, security is more like it."

"Security by definition is _dangerous_ Jaune. If something is valuable enough to warrant guards, then it is often worth fighting and killing over." Ren added in his neutral tone. His voice not rising or lowering as Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Ok think of my job as more of a _bouncer_ then." Jaune realized his mistake as soon as the words left his mouth. Nora's eyes light up like a Christmas tree as she began to bounce up and down in her seat.

 _"OH! OH!_ A bouncer! That means you are going to a club! A club has drinks! And since you work there, you can get us in and get us drinks for _free!_ " Nora said her brain firing off her Nora like logic already propelling her to new and impossible heights as Jaune groaned.

"Nora I'm not going to a club."

"So you are lying?"

"What? NO! I'm just! Ok, I do work at a club, or I did."

"You did? What happened?" Pyrrha cocking her head her voice low to keep off of the teacher's radar.

"My sister broke it."

"She broke it? With what?"

"Her fist Ren. She broke it with her _fists."_

"Why?"

"She was looking for me."

"Maybe you should take a break from seeing them."

"That is what I was saying!"

"Or you could just learn to take a punch. I can teach you!"

"No Nora, you hit harder than Yang."

"So you can take her! If you can take my punch, you can take hers."

"Nora just because I _can,_ does not mean I should for one. Two it's not like that! Look I am just attending a rally for faunus equality." That raised everyone eyebrows as his team looked at him like he had grown a third arm. No one had a bad look just like Nora had just said she would not like pancakes for breakfast, Ren was going to drink a soda, not a smoothie or Pyrrha had not announced sorry! In an hour.

"You are going to a faunus _equality_ rally?" Ren asked surprise evident in his voice as Jaune nodded his head rapidly.

"Of course I am! I am the brother of faunus royalty you know?"

"So she _is_ a princess! My brothers marrying into Royalty! Ren! Does that mean we will be royals too!? I can't wait! I'll be the queen of the... Jaune does she have a castle? Please say _yes!_ Please say _yes!_ Please-

 _"SHH!"_ The doctor, not professor hissed as Nora winced.

"Sorry! As I was saying can I be the queen of the faunus!?"

"Nora I don't think it works that way."

"Of _course_ it does Ren! Jaune marries the princess that makes him the prince and I! And I become ruler of the faunus!"

"Nora for one Blake is not. Well, she is not that kind of Princess. But-

"And then I will bring all of the faunus to their knees!"

"Nora! You can't say that!"

"What I want to make all faunus bow before their rightful ruler and teach them their rightful place in the world! Under _my_ feet!"

Nora said as Velvet dropped her book and gave her a curious look. The chocolate eyes faunus cocked her head as Nora smiled widely.

"Jaune," Coco warned pulling out her handbag and leveling him a deathly stare that could peel paint.

"On it Coco. Nora, you _can't_ say you want to put the faunus in their rightful place."

"But why not? How can I get them to bow before their new queen if I do not show them their place under my feet?"

"Nora that sounds bad!"

"How so? Do you not want to be under my feet? Ren likes it when I step on him!"

"No, I do _not."_  
"You see he agreed with me!"

"I literally said I did not want to have it done with me."

"See he's totally into it!"

"I am not into it."

"See! _Perfectly consensual."_

"Why are you like this?"

"You love me!"

"I do. For better _and_ worse."

"Jaune! Ren's being mean!"

"Ren... keep her busy," Jaune said as he sighed as he prepared to go to work and meet his family...

* * *

"OK! Now before we go is there any questions?" Roman asked looking at the two associates that stood in front of him. Both dressed in their standard outfits. One a mix match of white leotard and brown jeans that hung _far_ too close to the curvaceous body of its owner.

The other decked out dressed to the _nines_ in black Fang combat armor, a Grimm mask over his face and a sword and shield strapped to his back. The two could not look more different. One a six foot one solidly built mass of muscle armor and mommy issues. The other a five foot five small compact feminine mass of murder and indulgence. Jaune and Neo were not the most alike of comrades, but they were the best Roman had.

"No, I'm good Roman," Jaune said his voice still horribly or wonderfully obfuscated by the modulator in his mask.

"It's _boss_ when we are out in public, Jaune. Remember that."

Romans said taking out a cigar and lighting it with a fwish! Of fire and the harsh, acrid smell of a Vacuo cigar.

"Neo, you see anything that needs to be killed?"

The mute quietly giggled as she gave of an extensive series of hand gestures and pantomimes as Roman nodded.

"Good. Nothing _too_ crazy. Jaune what are the chances of your family coming in and making a muck out of all this?"

"Unlikely. I don't think any of them are here." Jaune said as he checked his sword making sure it was sharp.

"Don't think or _know_? I don't like to deal with unknowns Jaune so what is it? You know they are not going to be here, or they might be here?"

"They might be here. I don't know why they'd have no reason to be. And bring the Belladonna heir or a Schnee of all things to sneak into a faunus rally is probably not the smartest thing they can do."

"That makes an odd amount of sense, but I've learned that there are two things in this world I never bet against. One, the incompetence of local law enforcement. And two, human _stupidity._ Just because it doesn't make sense does not mean people will not attempt to do it." "Roman come on. There is no way that they are just going to waltz in here. What are the odds?"

* * *

Things didn't go as planned. Blake felt like strangling something. Something blonde, with blue eyes and a _yellow tail._

"Halt! Friends, are you one with the Fang?" The man in a Grimm masked asked as Blake rolled her eyes. Her colored contacts and scarf hiding her identity as she nodded her head. "Yes, brother. We are all friends here." Blake said hoping, praying that her two companions could keep up their act as-

 _"Yup_! Totally Fang friendly here man! How are you doing? Names Sun!" The monkey fauns said grinning ear to ear as Blake facepalmed.

 _"Idiot!_ Don't say your real name!" Blake hissed as the boy winced recoiling as if he had been struck.

"Whoa! Sorry! I didn't think I needed to hide among friends!"

"While you are correct that you do not need to hide here, brother but, you would be remiss to let your friends words go unheard. You do not want to get into the habit of revealing your true name here. It might come back to haunt you later."

The man a deer faunus said with long twin antlers shooting off his head as he sighed. Turning away from the two faunus focusing his eyes on the silver-eyed-  
"Is that a human?"

"NO! I'm, not a human! I'm a _hummingbird!_ "

"A _hummingbird?"_

"Yeah! I'm a _hummingbird_ faunus! See?" Ruby said zipping left in a wide blur of motion as Blake wanted to strangle her. She was supposed to be a mouse! A mouse faunus! With her cute face and nose, she could pull it off. Now she was flapping her arms up and down not giving Sun any room slapping him on his arms as-  
 _"Ouch!"_  
"Sorry! But you see! I'm a hummingbird!" Ruby said as the man frowned.

 _"I see..._ ok then put on these masks and go inside then. And remember do not use your real names." T

he man said glaring at Sun who blushed and looked away.

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry be _better._ You might be safe here, but you don't know who is listening. There might be human spies all over the place." The man said glaring up and around the area.

"And try not to spread the word that there are also some faunus turncoats reported to be around here."

 _"Turncoats?"_

"Yes, little missy. There are faunus here who sympathize with the Belladonna view of the Fang. Not that it does any good I tell you." Blake growled as she felt her fists clench and release.

"Thanks, man! Well, be moving!" Sun said pulling Blake as he, her, and Ruby blurred inside leaving the guard alone as they were ushered into a massive room where long lines of faunus were waiting.

"Blake! You can't get pissed off! You almost gave us away!"

"I know! God dammit I'm just pissed. Turncoats!? Because we want peace and cooperation!? That's bullshit!"

"Blake, I know this is bad but-

"Ruby this is awful."

"I know! But look." Ruby said pointing ahead to the center of the stage where a tall man in a white suit wan bowler hat walked center stage as Blake growled.  
 _"Torchwick."_

* * *

"Why hello! My fellow miscreants and _ne'er do wells!_ How are we all doing this fine night?" Roman asked twirling his cane walking center stage with the mass of angry and confused faunus.

 _"A human?"_

 _"Why is a human speaking to us?"_

 _"Who let him in!"_

 _"Brothers! Sisters!_ I know that I might be one of those stinking humans, but I am on your side!" Roman said waving his arms wide as he gave a winning smile to the mistrustful faunus would be terrorists. The crowd was not liking a human on stage, bunch of racists and they talked about humans being evil! They didn't even know Roman! How would they judge him?

"Now I know what you are thinking! Why am I, a down on my luck, daily abused and probably! Struggling with making an honest day lien's faunus listening to some sharply dressed human with an immaculate suit and winning smile? Well, let me tell you why!"

"You see I'm just like you! And before you say I'm a human! I can't know what it's like to be a faunus! And you are right! I don't know what it's like to be a faunus, to be discriminated against, kicked out of schools and being judged for what I look like! What I do know, however! Is what it feels like getting the shit kicked out of me just because I exist." Roman said a thin frown appearing on his face as the crowd froze a slew of murmurs leaving them as Roman growled.

"I know what it's like to have the _shit_ kicked out of me. I know what it's like to wake up every day not knowing where my next meal is going to come from, not knowing if I'm going to get the shit kicked out of me and not knowing if I'm going to be able to go sleep that night." Roman said his voice sharp and piercing, it cut across the crowd like a blade to the jugular making all sounds seem dissent fizzle and _pop!_

"I know what it's like to be the underdog. The one that the government! Forgot about cause they were too busy keeping up with the rich and powerful! I know what it's like to get beat down just for existing! And I also know what it's like to want to fight back!"

Roman yelled stamping his cane down as the low sound of stomping metal filled the air. Roman gave the crowd a wild smile as he threw his arms open as the stage shook.

"Now! I know what you are thinking! That I am all talk but look at this!" Roman yelled as a massive two-legged robot walked out of the back of the stage. The faunus gasped and stuttered as the massive war walker walked outside of the stage.

"Ladies _and_ gentlemen! May I give you the pleasure of witnessing the first and foremost! Fresh off the line Atlesian Paladin! Recently acquired and distributed by yours truly!" Roman said as the faunus crowd gasped and cheered. The show of force was enough to sway them to his side as he let the wave of applause die down.

"Now that you have seen what we can do! How about you all speak to your local White Fang recruiter huh? Now John! Get out of that damn thing and let the people see the pilot! Ladies and gentlemen! I gave you John White! Mercenary extraordinaire!" Roman said was the cockpit opened and a black armored Grimm masked figure stood up. The crowd cheered him as he waved, the man looked around and froze as a _puff_ of purple was seen.

"Oh fuck me. _NEO!"_ John yelled not a moment to soon as Neo descended down just! In the nick of time, as a particularly angry cat, faunus appeared ready to strike Jaune down only for a flying dragon kick to send the flying slamming on the stage with a heavy thud! "Hey, there princess! Did you miss me?" Roman asked raising his cane pointing it directly at Blakes' face and pulling the trigger.

* * *

"Blake?! Fuck we have to get up there!" Sun yelled as Ruby finally put down her scroll. The reaper had literally called someone as soon as the first shot was fired and now the two of them were on their way to the stage where a wounded Blake had managed to escape via a ceiling light as Roman, the man John, and the weird mute ran away.

"Ok! I just off the phone! We have back up inbound!"

"Back up? Who the hell did you call?!"

"I called my _mom!"_

* * *

"Can you fucking steer this thing!?" Roman asked shouting to be heard over blaring car horns and the sounds of gun fire. The thief cursed once before taking a shot at the two teenagers chasing him. One driving a motorcycle the other taking pot shots with her sniper as he swore.

 _"John!"_ Roman yelled taking cover in the crook of the Paladins armor, Jaune was piloting the robot away from his sisters' wrath. The two of them tore across the Vale highway, ignoring the blears of car horns and the high impact shots of Ruby's? Sniper rifle than pinged! Off the side of the Paladin as they made their escape.

 _"I'm trying!"_ Jaune yelled in his scroll as he tried to drive the robot. The machine was unwieldy. First, the Atlas machine came with an instruction manual that was as long as his damn arm! The paladin was large and bulky and honestly was made to tear its way past a battlefield, not a damn highway! The robot was never meant to do this and the longer they did the more likely something was going to go wrong. _Ping!_ Another sniper shot courtesy of Ruby bounced off the armor as Roman swore.

"JOHN!"

"I'm on it!"

"You already said that!"

"And I meant it! Now hold on!" Jaune said as he forced the Paladin off the highway overpass.

"What are you doing!?"

"Getting us out of here!" Jaune yelled as-

"You fucking idiot!" Roman yelled as he, and Jaune both went over the overpass screaming as they fell...

* * *

"You didn't have to hurt them!" Jaune yelled jumping out of the Paladin as Roman swore. The two of them trading places the sound of gunfire ringing in thier ears. The harsh staccato filled the air of the Fang supply base as Roman swore.

"Fuck off! Your sisters had it coming!" Roman snapped pulling out a large green box from the supply area of the paladin as Jaune swore.

"They are my sisters!" Jaune yelled as he and Roman switched places. One jumps into the cockpit the other jumping to the floor landing with a heavy _thud._ The dock fight if you could call Jaune keeping his sisters all of them pinned with weapons fire while Roman and Neo beat them all within an inch of their lives a fight.

"They attacked me! What do you expect!"

"To not be an ass!" Jaune yelled jumping off the Paladin. They were out of the frying pan but into the fire. The two of them sans Neo who was elsewhere had escaped the docks and were now at a fang safehouse that was also for some reason mainly that Oum hated him under attack by an unknown force. A force Jaune was now supposed to counter while he waited for Neo to come back him up while Roman took the Paladin back to a more _secure_ location.

"Jaune! Catch!" Roman yelled as the hatch slid closed on the Paladin.

"Whoa!" Jaune yelled as something long and heavy fell into his hands. It was a long green tube with a red rip that Jaune instantly knew to be some kind of a rocket launcher.

"The fuck do I do with this!?"

 _"Someone is attacking the base! Make them regret it!"_ Roman said through the Paladins speakers as Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Wish I knew it had speakers." He growled as Roman piloted the machine away. Jaune heard the sounds of gunfire coming from the other part of the base and sighed. Sprinting forward into the base. Instantly the interior of the base was a shitshow. Bullets, fire, broken but not killed? Jaune noted the _scores_ of bodies littering the ground. All _mauled_ as if they had been struck by a blender but not dead. The terribly ravaged bodies of the Fang filled the ground as Jaune heard faunus screams in a wave of smoke that emerged from the far corner he saw a figure blur that he knew was not a fang readied the rocket and fired.

 _FISHT!_

The rocket flew striking out in an angry streak slamming into the intrude and devouring her in a plume of fire. "Gotcha," Jaune said as the sounds of combat died, and that of wounded faunus filled his ears.

 _FATING!_

Jaune winced jumping back just in time as a _silver shortsword?_ Appeared on his feet. Shot from the intruder probably as-

"A short sword? Why does that look so familiar?"

Jaune asked as _FISHT!_

 _Blood._ Jaune tasted blood, crimson spit shot out from his lips as the sound of tearing flesh filled the air. A low tremor filled his mouth as he looked down. A _glittering_ silver short sword was impaled clean through his chest. Going past his armor and sticking clear out through the other side.

 _FISHT!_ Jaune screamed as he dropped his launcher. It clattered to the ground as he cried. Blood flying out of his mouth, his resemblance shot out trying to find some aura to heal itself with as the amount he had desperately tried to repair itself-

"You aura can _not_ help you." A far, far, far to familiar voice said as-

"I _know_ what kind of semblance you have. I learned it from Raven. You steal aura from those around you. You know my son has a semblance like that?"

A silver rose petal fell as Jaune froze, his heart froze and thumped! As he looked for a woman with blood black hair, silver eyes wrapped in a silver cloak looked at him.

"I hope you know, you did spend time with him. You might have spent more time with him than me, his _mother._ You don't know how that makes me fell do you?"

The woman asked wiping of the bloodied blade of one short sword a piercing look in her silver eyes that _pierced_ Jaune to his core.

 _"Summer?"_  
Jaune asked his mouth dropping as Summer Rose glared death to him.

"You know my son. You will tell me what you know."

"Summer wait-

 _"Not this time."_ Summer said before appearing behind Jaune in a blur of silver. She moved so fast she might as well have teleported. She crossed the few hundred feet in less than a few seconds appearing behind Jaune before delivering a brutal. Aura infused punch to his back.

Jaune saw white, his back _snapped!_ As she flung him across the room sliding across the metal floor screaming in pain as he skidded to a stop jumping or trying to his feet screaming in pain as-  
"You took my son from me. Now I want him _back."_

* * *

 **An: And Summer is back! Jaune needs to hold out for back up if he wants out of this one. The WF might help him out if they are still around. In the meantime, the story is kicking up and the reunion is coming! Until then Bastion is nest but until then? _Omake._**

* * *

 **Omake. R pool. Part nine. BBQ part 2. _Meet the family._**

Jaune was _not_ what you would call an aware man. He did not _plan_ his life. He did not _plan_ to go Beacon school of hunters. He _bumbled_ his way into Pyrrha Nikos life and later on _into_ Pyrrha Nikos herself many, _many_ times. He _wound up_ through no fault of his own a father at age eighteen and dropped out of Beacon to take care of thier first child thier daughter Athena. He did not plan for his first child or the twelve after. He did not _intend_ to actually find a job that his wife thought he was in desperate need for.

He did not _try_ to get hired by a crew of _very_ illegal mercenaries and get involved with several high-stakes heists, missions and illegal actions that had cost the city of Vale _millions_ in lien for property damage. Nor did he _foresee_ making his first real friends in over two decades! What Jaune _did_ intend to do was to take his new friends back home and introduce them to his family!

"And this is Emerald!" Jaune said pulling his best friend close wrapping her in a tight hug.  
"Say hi _Em!"_

" _Hi Em,_ " Emerald said as she _felt_ the tension in the room. So far she was confronted by a _painful_ vision of suburbia. The house she walked into while well furnished was full of baby photos, family albums and the odd sense of a house that was lived in and full of love. Something Emerald had never known. What she did know was what if felt like to be unwanted. An emotion that she was feeling more than ever.

So far four women, one a blonde with tits that could smother a toddler and lilac eyes balked, the raven-haired cat faunus that Emerald _swore_ she knew from somewhere was equally shocked. Next to them was Weiss fucking Schnee?! How the hell did Jaune know her!? Next to the richest woman on Remnant was a silver-eyed?

 _Didn't I kill them all with_ Salem? Emarld thought before looking at the _murderous_ red-headed wife of Jaune who looked ready to rip Emerald limb from bloody limb.

"Emerald! Meet my friends! Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Ruby! Say hi!"

"Yo..."  
"Hey?"

"Greetings."

"Hi!" The four women said in the single most awkward greeting Emerald ever heard as-

"And this! Is my wife! Pyrrha Nikos!"

"Hello! I am Jaune's wife! Who he loves more than anyone else!" Pyrrha said her face twitching as Emerald winced.

"Hello? My name is Emerald Susatrai. I am Jaune's co-worker-

"She's so shy! She's my _best_ friend at work! I love her!" Juane said smiling ear to ear as Emerald felt the murderous intent from Pyrrha.

"Juane!" A bubble voice yelled as a tall Giner woman and a raven-haired young man walked into the room as-

"Nora! Ren! Meet Emerald! She's my best freind!" Jaune said hugging Emerald _again_.

Emerald wished he would stop hugging her. Mainly so his wife would not murder her.

"And this is Roman and Neo!"

"Roman Torchick. Business man."  
" _I don't talk."_

The two mercenaries introduced themselves as-  
"Ok! Now that we are all friends let's go eat!"

"Yes! Let me eat with _my_ husband!" Pyrrha hissed as Emerald sighed. This was going to be a _long_ day...


	11. Flower power

**AN: Here we go! Another day another part of Branwen! In this one, Jaune and Summer meet up with predictable results! Jaune sees the error of his ways and he _man's_ up! The teams go on separate missions and Oz and Raven have a _talk._**

* * *

Nobody wants to die, that was a fact. Most people want to live Jaune was one of those who wanted to live even if he was not long for this world. _"Summer,"_ Jaune said his sword help up over his shield the boy coughed blood sprouting up from his mouth. The sword wounds on his chest acting up as Jaune's world began to _blur._

"Help-

"I can help you. But just surrender." Summer said her voice toneless and devoid of all emotion her silver eyes glaring into Jaune as he stumbled, the sound of groaning faunus filled his ears as he moaned.

"I don't think I'm going to last with your help," Jaune said blood splattering from his mouth as Summer stared him down unblinking.

"You won't last long without." Summer said as Jaune smiled behind his mask. He missed her, Summer was his first mother, and she earned a place in his heart for it. Summer still looked as beautiful as Jaune remembered. Her figure thin and powerful. Jaune saw the muscles that were framed in Summers tight silver corset.

Her legs were like coiled strings, and her arms were almost at a Yang level of musculature. Her form was solid and threatening she looked every bit the grim reaper Ruby was inspired to be-

"That stance, it's Ravens." Summer said her voice completely toneless as Jaune winced.

"And?"

"Jaunt taught you that as well didn't he?"

"What if he did?"

"You must know a lot about him, do you mind telling me something about my son? I have not seen him for some time, and any information would be considered very helpful." Summer added as Jaune's sword dropped by a fraction of a degree. Summer was gone in the very next moment. Flashing behind Jaune in a shower of silver petals. As she blurred behind Jaune.

"You really should know better than to drop your guard." Summer said before slamming a fist into Jaune's side.

Jaune let out a scream as she sent him flying, Summer's punch stole the breath out of his lungs and sent her flying off to the side.

Jaune felt his ribs crack as Summer's punch landed squarely between his ribs. Her punch made a beating from Neo look and feel like a gentle massage, his body hit the ground and tumbled, he felt his semblance working. Sending out tendrils to the surrounding faunus, leaching off what little aura they had left in a desperate attempt to heal himself. The boy rolled several more times his world a kaleidoscope of pain as he groaned.

Jaune forced himself to stand ignoring the sharp pain in his knees that felt like they were being stabbed.

 _Fuck I can't take another hit like that!_ Jaune thought to fight to stand up-

"You really need to take a break." Summer said suddenly next to him. The woman sprinted up to her and jumped. Wrapping her legs around his face, shoving his face into her crotch. Usually, the fact that his face was between the legs of a beautiful woman would have _elated_ Jaune but when she tossed him halfway across the room, nearly snapping his spine! When he hit the far wall of the Fang base making him crumple like a ball. Falling down and staying still.

"That looked like it hurt." The boy groaned as Summer sighed calmly walking forward cleaning the fresh blood from her blades.

"You know what? I don't _hate_ you. Now don't get this confused, I don't _like_ you, but I don't hate you. I want to know what you did with my son if you did anything. Tell me what I want to know, and I'll let you go." Summer said stopping around twenty feet away from the down black armored man as she saw him freeze.

"I know about your semblance. I won't let it work on me. You have to get close to steal my aura, so I won't let you."

 _Dammit!_ Jaune thought as he felt his legs fail, he had lost too much blood, his ribs were cracked, and he was effectively at Summer's mercy. Off which, Jaune would be happy for as Summer was usually the happiest kindest mom, he knew but now? She looked like a picture of death itself. Staring Jaune down with an unreadable expression on her face as-

"Die!"

"We got you covered _sir!"_ A chorus of voices said before _fisht_! A rocket flew behind Jaune striking Summer in her side. The woman screamed ducking to the left as a wave of automatic weapon fire filled the air as a group of rallying Fang grunts appeared. A wave of white armored men and woman appeared opening fire on Summer. Driving the woman back as one man with wolf ears pulled him back.

"Perry!?"

"I got you covered sir! Don't worry I'll get you out of here, just keep her back!" Perry yelled letting out a burst of automatic weapon fire firing an assault fire one-handed at a beleaguered Summer who was-

 _"AHH!"_

 _"Dear God! Mark!"_

 _"Jim!? NO!"_ Summer was slaughtering the fang. She moved like a blur of white a literal human blender. Taking the Fang apart in efficient, quick motions. Limbs went flying heads flew from shoulders, and the sound of gunfire and screams filled the air.

"She's not human!" Perry yelled dragging Jaune out of the slaughterhouse, dragging him into a small side room as he whipped out his scroll.

"Miss Neo! We need your help! We have a huntress! Yes! Trace my scroll!" Perry said as the sound of shattering glass filled the air. Neo appeared in a moment not asking any questions as-

 _WHAP!_ The door to the room blew down as Summer gasped.

"You! _No!_ " Summer yelled as Neo put her hands down on Jaune and Perry. Summer blurred forward in a shower of white petals, but Neo Jaune and Perry shattered vanishing into a thousand pieces of glass as Summer growled.

"NO!" Summer shouted as the only living link to her son vanished. That same woman who saved him from Raven spared him her wrath.

"I'll find you, John White. You know what happened to my son, and I will not let you get out of my sight twice." Summer said as she sighed putting away her blades and fishing out her scroll.

"He got _away."_

* * *

"What the fuck!? I leave you for three minutes and this!?" Roman said as he for the second time in a month began to stitch up his friend. Jaune winced in pain as Perry held him steady.

"Stay still sir! You need to let Roman stitch you up!"

"I know that Perry, it's just fuck! Do you need to be so _rough!?"_

"Do you need to not tell your fucking family where you are so they will keep almost killing you in a damn near comical series of misunderstands?" Roman asked stitching up Jaune's chest and side. Letting an irritated sigh leave his mouth.

"How the fuck did you even survive!? Your left lung is trashed! You got three cracked ribs and a fucking bruised kidney! How much longer can your fucking organs keep this shit up? I mean your lung! Don't know how much longer it's going to last.'

"Do I need a new one?"

"A new one? Kind can you _afford_ a new one?"

"Maybe? When are you going to pay me?"

"When your fucking family stops trying to kill me"!

"Hey!"

"Sirs! What are we going to do? We have two powerful huntresses and of them shoots lighting that are on us!"

"Calm down Perry, it's going to be fine. Jaune. Go to Beacon. Tell your fucking sisters that you exist. Stop the fucking hunt for you ok? Make some bullshit story for white and quit trying to get us killed!"

"Fine! I will when I get back to Beacon I'm going right to team RWBY's dorm. I'm done with this shit." Jaune said wincing as Roman finished his stitches. Jaune was more or less in one piece. His left lung might never be at full capacity again, but he would live for now. And as long as he was alive, Roman didn't need to look for a new hire he hated looking for new people.

Not that he could not find any it was just that Neo tended to scare them off or kill them making employee retainable less than stellar. Neo did not play well with others, Jaune was one of the rare people able to spend time with Neo and not be kicked out, or ran through with her damn parasol. Thought the fact that Jaune was routinely filling Neo with his own _spear_ probably had nothing to do with that.

No Jaune would have to deal with Neo like everyone else, the fact that he would just pull down her pants when she got Neo like was of no concern.

"Ok! Ok! That's it, Jaune go back to Beacon and fucking talk to them. Neo, Perry? You are all on clean up with me. We have a lot of mess to deal with before she finds out let's get our stories straight before we all get toasted." Roman added as Neo and Perry shared a mutual shiver as Jaune got off his table and began to leave the room.

* * *

"Raven." Ozpin said as _his_ maiden appeared.

"No games Ozpin I need answers." The Spring Maiden said appearing in a portal in his office. Stepping out of reality as Ozpin sighed.

"You do know that I have an elevator for a reason right?"

"That takes to long now I have questions."

"And I might have answers, speak," Ozpin asked waving Raven to take a seat that she refused.

"My nephew is in the city." Ozpin didn't budge.

"Oh? He is? What makes you say that?"

"I have my sources."

"As you always did. Now, why are you in my office telling me this?" Ozpin asked his face the picture of calm as Raven frowned.

"Opin my nephew is not dead."

"That is good news."

"I believe he is in Vale."

"You should look for him."

"He might even be in Beacon." Raven's glare could strip paint as Ozpin raised a lone eyebrow. His face one of mild interest and confusion.

"You think he is in Beacon? Why?"

"Because he wanted to become a hunter. It was his _dream_ , and with confirmation that he is in Vale, confirmation that I will have soon I believe he might try to enroll in this school."

"Really? Why?"

"Because his goal is to be a hunter, I have told you this."

"You are using the past, Raven. If Jaune is alive, you do not know what he wants. He might have done away with that silly notion of being a hunter."

"I know my nephew Ozpin. He is a Branwen he will not give up on his dreams so easy." Raven said with the self-confidence of a woman who was not used to being wrong. Ozpin smiled gregariously as he linked his fingers together on his desk.

"He is your nephew, but he has many different experiences in his life. Who's to say that he is not changed on a _fundamental_ level by now?" Ozpin asked as Raven's eyebrow was raised. Her crimson eyes glared down with clear suspicion. The maiden was well aware of Ozpin's tricks and had no patience for them.

"Ozpin. Do you know something about my Nephew?" Raven asked her hand falling to the hilt of her sword as Ozpin kept his calm.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to know."

"Why?"

"Why do I want to know what happened to my own family? Really?"

"No, I was just wondering why me?"

"Why are you not answering me Ozpin? That was a simple question do you know where Jaune is? Yes or no?"

"No. I do _not_ know where Jaune is right now." Ozpin said as Glynda froze. The dean had remained silent bet the man's admission made her start.

"Glynda, you know something," Raven asked not taking her eyes off of Ozpin as he smiled in a way that set her teeth on edge. He looked so damned confident, like he could see the future, and knew precisely what Raven was going to ask of him.

"Glynda do not answer her."

"Sir?"

"Why can't she answer me Ozpin, is there something that you know and are not telling me?"

"Jaune is not in Beacon, as we speak I do not know where he is."

"So you don't know where he is?"

"Not now no."

"Have you at anytime know where he was?"

"When you told me he was your nephew many years ago yes. I knew where he was then since then? I doubt I can help you, Raven."

"Ozpin. Do you know where Jaune is right now."

"No. I do not know where your Nephew is." Ozpin's response was quick calm and convincing as Raven sighed. Letting her hand's un-ball.

"Fine. As far as I can tell you are telling the truth but please. If you know where Jaune is tell me. I _deserve_ to know."

"You will know as soon as I do Raven. The moment I am sure of Jaune's whereabouts you will be let known."

"Thank you Ozpin. I have to go Summer wishes to speak with me soon. She has encountered the John White that I fought." Raven paused Ozpin's and Glynda's eyes raised in shock and fear as Ozpin coughed.

"She did now? What happened?"

"She engaged him damaged him. Not fatally as far as I can tell."

"Thank god.'

 _"Glynda?"_

" I mean thank god she found him! Yes!"

"Alright, she injured him, and he was able to escape with the aid of his accomplice. I do not know who she is, but my contacts put her as the aid to Roman.'

"Ahh one of my more promising aspirants. Roman used to be a good man, or he tried to."

"His whole family is part of the global police force, how he is the only black sheep is beyond me."

"It is a consequence of life."

"I see. I must go now if you see Jaune?"

"You will be the _first_ to know."

"Thank you Ozpin. That means a lot to me. Glynda."

"Raven."

"Goodbye," Raven said opening a red portal taking a deep breath before stepping inside of it and vanishing from the office. Glynda didn't even wait a second. She pounced on Ozpin her green eyes alight with

anger and suspicion.

"Ozpin!"

"Yes, Glynda? You seem upset."

"I am furious! You lied to her!"

" I did not lie to her."

"You said you had no idea where Jaune was!"

"I do not."

"You said you didn't know if he was in Beacon!"

"I don't know if he is Beacon, did he come back from his mission?"

"Ozpin!"

"I did not lie, Glynda, I bent the truth there is a difference you know?" Ozpin said with an infuriating smirk on his lips that made Glynda want to pull her hair out.

"Do you think that Raven is going to see things like that!? Do you think the spring maiden is going to be pleased when you kept the information of her nephew away from her!? Is that what you want? A pissed off Spring Maiden!"

"She is not a child she will understand."

"She will burn down the school!"

"That is one option. I prefer to think that she will be mildly perturbed."

"If you let her wrath fall down on our school that is your fault."

"It may be, but that is a risk that I am willing to _take."_

* * *

"Ok! Ok! I can do this! I can do this!" Jaune said as he pumped his fist.

"You can do this _little bro!_ I believe in you!" Nora said as she rubbed her brother's shoulders. Jaune needed to have all the encouragement he could get! He was going to talk to his siblings that he had not seen for years after all!

"Thanks, Nora, I know I can do this!"

"And maybe if you do this you will go a week without getting shot?" Ren asked still not impressed with his brother lack of ability to not come home full of holes. Did he really think that he or Nora would not notice him limping? Sure Pyrrha was the one to toss him on the bed and rip his clothes off to reveal his stitches, but his point stood.

Jaune needed to stop this madness, and this was an excellent first step.

"Don't worry Jaune! I am here for you!" Pyrrha said on Jaune's other side the red-headed Amazon smiled wonderfully as Jaune nodded.

"Thanks, partner I needed that. Sorry about getting shot like this, kind of ruined our future date huh?"

"Not at all! I think a later date would be grand!" Pyrrha said smiling broadly as Jaune finally stood in front of team RWBY's door. He took a deep breath before he began to knock.

 _Thud! Thud! Thud!_

"Ruby! Weiss! Blake! It's me _Jaune!"_ The boy said already preparing for a beat down but...

"Yang?" Jaune asked as nothing? No sounds came from the door as Jaune paused.

"Hell? Ruby? Weiss!" Jaune asked knocking on the door as Ren frowned.

"Are they home?"

"I think so, I mean it's the middle of the day Ren where the hell would they be?'

"Did they go on some super secret mission!? It is time for our mission you know! We get to go to a town and follow a sheriff!" Nora said already grinning ear to ear, she had been fantasizing about being a sheriff for about a week. She thought that being a deputy was one step on the road to becoming a queen.

Not that anyone but Ren quite got the jump from the sheriff of a small town to royalty, but no one brought that up. Or no one who wanted to keep their sanity did anyway.

"Hello? Ruby?" Jaune asked as no answer came from the dorm. There was nothing but silence from her dorm room as Jaune paused.

"That's funny? Where the hell are they?" Jaune asked as team Juniper stood outside of the RWBY dorm waiting for a reply that never came.

"Ummm! Jaune's other _less_ cool sisters! Your _amazing_ brother is calling! Hello! Is anyone home?! HELLO!" Nora shouted as no reply came from the dorm.

"Maybe they are not home?" Pyrrha asked trying to calm Nora down before she did something regrettable-

"OK! Now that we know they are not home let's break down the door to see what we are working with!" Nora yelled drawing her hammer as Jaune gagged.

"Wait! Nora!"

"It's ok Jaune! I want to see what these so-called sisters are like! If they can't make a door to keep me out, they are unworthy of the title of your sisters!" Nora said raising her hammer preparing to break down team RWBY's dorm.

"Nora wait!"

"No way little bro! This door is coming down!" Nora said raising her hammer and-

"OK! That's enough! Blondie get your teammate before I have Fox put her down!" The booming voice of Coco said as all of team CFVY appeared, all looking a bit shocked but not that surprised at seeing Juniper about to break and enter.

"Coco? The hell are you doing here?"

"Besides keeping your from committing a felony?"

"Hey! That was Nora!"

"I take _no_ responsibility for my own actions!"

"I can fucking tell. No blondie we are not only here for you or well we are. We are the second year team chaperoning you on your mission! So the lot of you can rejoice in seeing you have the best damn Beacon team protecting you over the next few days!"

"Hey! We are the best damn Beacon team! Tell them Jaune!"

"Nora. Please don't break down the wall. Coco how the hell are you our sponsor?"

"I asked Oz, and he said it was cool."

"That simple?"

"Oz was never big on rules you know?"

"Don't I ever."

 _He let me in the school and didn't tell my mom's that was cool._

"Well anyhow, your friend team is not here. They are going to a place called Mount Glen for a few days so they will be out of town."

"What? Where the hell is Mount Gleen?"

"It is a small former settlement outside of Vale Jaune. It was abandoned some years ago during a Grimm attack." Yatsuhashi said a small frown on the giant man's face making his partner rub his back.

"Yeah, they tried to make a new city, but it fell to subterranean Grimm. It was a tragedy."

"Just like the big guy and honey buns said it was a cluster fuck all around. So unless you all want! To become felons and we will arrest you."

"You mean try!"

"You want to fight ginger?"

"Oh! I know you! You are _Fox_ right!"

"Yes I am, and it looks like you are not blind. That makes one of us." The brown-skinned faunus said as Nora snorted a low laugh turning into a gut-shaking roar of energy as she let out a massive chortle.

"The hell is so funny?"

"You! Your name is F _ox! A_ nd you are a _fox faunus?_ Come on!"

Everyone groaned facepalming as one as Jaune's scroll _dinged! Who the hell is messaging?_ Jaune thought as a message appeared from Roman.

 _"Pack your bags kid, I know it's short notice, but I need you. We are going to a place called Mount Gleen. I think you know about it."_ Roman's message said as Jaune felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

"Jaune? What's wrong? You look ill."

"Nothing is wrong Pyrrha. It's just that I was debating it at first but now I know it it's official I am a black sheep, and the world fucking _hates_ me."

* * *

"OK! Team RWBY! Our first day on the job was a rousing success! And I would like to personally thank you all for the work on our first ever mission!" Ruby said standing over the crackling fire pit that her team was huddled around.

All three members gave her a warning look none more so than Blake who glared at the small grey and white ball of fur that was the bane of her existence.

"If you say that is a success," Blake said hissing at the dog that gave her a lopsided look.

 _"Arf!"_

 _"Hiss!_ " Blake hissed at Zwei gave no outward sign of emotion besides happiness and waged his stump at his faunus friend.

 _"Arf! Arf!"_

"Back! Ruby keep you mut away from me!"

"He is not a mut! You are a good boy! Are you a good boy? Yes, you are! Yes, you are!" Weiss

cooed, literally cooed like the dog was a baby as Blake gagged. She was literally fawning over a

devil in grey!

"Blake it's just a dog, you don't have to be scared of it."

"It's not a dog Ruby it's a _monster!"_

"Wow. A cat that does not like dogs, way to fight stereotypes partner." Yang said rolling her eyes as Blake hissed.

"I'm not afraid of it because it is a dog! I am afraid of it because it looks like it's going to bite!"

 _"Arf!"_

"Look! It's frothing at the mouth!"

"Blake! How dare you! It's ok Zwei! I love you! Mama loves you! You are going to meet my sister and my brothers! Jaune and Wiley will love you! Yes, they will!" Weiss cooed as the dog Arfed! Loudly as Blake hissed.

"No, he will not! Jaune is a man of culture! He will not like that thing!"

"He is not a _thing!_ No, you are not! You are a handsome young man! Yes, you are! Yes, you are!"

"I'm going to be sick."

"Suck it up partner, we are only here for a night so what's the worse that can happen?"

"Do not test fate, Yang! If any of you girls knew the first thing about life in the wilds is that you never tempt fate!" Oobleck said checking the pot that hung over the fire. Making sure that it was empty of their late night dinner.

Oobleck nodded making sure that all rations were taking into account as he coughed.

"Ok! Now that we are settled! Miss Rose, will you take the first watch? Can we trust you to guard us in our sleep?"

"Sir! You can count on me, sir!" Ruby said flashing a salute to the man as he nodded.

"Good! Now all of you get some rest! Ruby has our backs in the night!" Oobleck said as all four girls tucked into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

"So what the hell am I doing here?" Jaune asked again as he walked into the large tunnel of Mount Glenn looking at the train he was going to protect from something? Who the hell was going to attack the train? Jaune wondered his mask hung loosely off his face as Roman sighed. The mentor teacher friend boss of his pausing as he picked up his scroll.

 _"Hello? Perry? What?! A huntress? In here? Oh, why me? Jaune!"_

"Yeah?"

"We got a prisoner looks like one of your sisters is fucking around and got fucked."

"What?! Who!?"

"Looks like Red, go talk to her before I have to kill her k?" Roman said as Jaune turned and began to sprint away.

"Be fast! And don't' fuck the hostage! The last thing I need to do is deliver some kid." Roman said lighting a cigar as he glared.

"What the hell are you doing!? Don't put that by the fucking Paladins! Fucking amateurs!"

* * *

"Ruby!" Jaune yelled as he walked into a room where Ruby was tied to a chair. The little reaper looked up her silver eyes wide in relief as she smiled.

"Jaune!?"

"Ruby!? What are you doing here?!" Jaune asked as his tied up younger sister squirmed bound up in several ropes as Jaune panicked.

"I'm on a mission!" Ruby said as Jaune walked up closing the door behind him as he instantly began to untie her.

"Where are the others?"

"They are asleep but why do you want to know?"

"Because I think I should let them know I am alive you know?"

"About damn time! Yang is going to beat you into the dirt!"

"I know! Thanks, she is going to be pissed huh?"

"No shit she is! She-

Ruby paused as an explosion rocked the base. The walls shook as Jaunes scroll flashed.

"Perry! Report!"

 _"Intruders sir! There are five of them!"_

"Five?" Jaune asked as Ruby shook her head.

"I don't know who the fifth is!"

"Fuck! I'm on my way start the train!" Jaune yelled as he gave Ruby a quick hug before fixing his mask and _sprinting_ out of the door.

* * *

Jaune was _not_ having a good day.

"Jaune!"

"I know! I know! I'm on it!" Jaune said as the train lunged forward, the massive train had barley! Escaped the encroaching team RWBY. As much as Jaune wanted to see his sisters again, this was not the time for it.

He needed to meet them on a more neutral, not as a fucking Fang grunt.

Jaune hissed as he stormed through the train cars the area was secure, but Jaune had no idea what the fuck this train was doing or where it was going.

 _Where the hell are we going!?_ Jaune thought to break past another plain car walking inside of it before his scroll began to buzz.

 _Ding!_ His scroll rang as he picked it up.

"Hello?"

 _"Sir! We have an intruder on board!"_

"What!? How many Perry!?"

 _"Just one!"_

"Just one? Take her down!"

 _"Sir she's killing us! I had to get off the train!"_

"You jumped!?"

 _"Yes!"_

"What the fuck!?"

 _"She was terrifying! She has flying swords!"_

"She what?"

 _"Flying should they shoot lasers!"_ Perry said as Jaune froze, his heart thumped! Into his throat as he felt his mouth go dry.

"Did... did you say she shoots lasers?" Jaune asked his panic rising as the sounds of distant gunfire followed by the harsh blare of laser fire filled the air.

 _"Yes!"_

"Her hair! What did she look like?! Did she have orange hair!?"

" _Yes! She had orange hair, green eyes and some type of weird green outfit! She's strong boss! Look out!"_ Perry said as Jaune swore, hanging up as he dialed another faunus.

"Hello!?"

 _"Sir?"_

"The train! We have an intruder that we can't deal with!"

 _"On it! I know what to do sir!"_

"What? You do? What are you going to-

BANG! The train shook as a massive explosion filled the air shaking it as Jaune almost fell.

"The fuck was that!?"

 _"Roman told us to lose the cars! That was our order if we got bordered!"_

"I! Fuck it that works just- Jaune froze the door behind him blew open, as a short, furious giner android stood swords flying in a menacing pattern as-

"I'll call you back," Jaune said hanging up the scroll already regretting coming on the train as-

"It's over for you."

"Look, Penny, I don't know who you are-

"You know exactly who I am _Jaune."_ Jaune felt his breath stop, his heart froze as he went still as a board.

"What?"

"I said you know who I am _Jaune Branwen Schnee."_ Penny's voice was near glacial as a rare hint of true anger flashed in it as Jaune froze.

"I'm not-

"Don't lie to me! You promised that you would never tell me a lie Jaune so don't!" Penny said as Jaune swore she began to sob, her limbs shook as he felt his shield drop.

"Penny-

 _FISHT!_ A sword flew cutting Jaune's shoulder drawing a decent amount of blood before flying back.

"Penny!? What the _hell!?"_

 _"Scanning. Blood match confirmed_. You _are_ Jaune Branwen Schnee."

"You didn't know!?"

"A Branwen never fights fair Jaune. You taught me that, you are my leader."

"I was your leader."

"NO! You _are_ my leader! You are my leader! You are Ciel's lover! And you are the brother to Weiss, Winter and Whitley Schnee!"

"I don't deserve to be their sibling or lover!"

"Yes, you do! No one else does!"

"Penny you don't understand!"

"No, you don't understand! You are so selfish!" Penny shouted her swords wavered as she balled her fists. Stomping forward denting the metal as she did.

"You left! You left us all!"

"I had no choice!"

"Bullshit!" Penny yelled a sword flying so close to Jaune's ear almost taking his head off. Stopping in front of his neck as Jaune paused.

"You had a choice! You are my friend! I love you! Ciel Loves you! She thinks about you every day! She blames herself for you leaving!"

"What!? Why would she do that?!"

"Because she thinks she is weak! You spent almost all your time telling her how only the strong survive! And how weakness is your own fault! She thinks if she was stronger she could stand by you even more, and the Schnee's would not be injured! She blames herself!"

"She's being foolish!"

"I know that!"

"Then why don't you tell her!?"

"I do! You know how stubborn she is!"

"She's too stubborn for her own good!"

"Coming from you Jaune!? That is rich! After all, you put us through she still loves you! I still love you. You are my friend... I don't have much of those, and you left... my first leader left me... did you ever stop to think how that made me fell? Did you want to abandon me?"

"I... no... I never wanted to... I... I was weak. I was a coward, and I am sorry Penny. I truly am. I will talk to Ciel as soon as I can. Can you call her for me?" Jaune asked as a ghost of a smile came over her face as the young android began to smile.

"I can but I shall not. If you want to apologize, you must do it yourself."

"I.. fine I can do that face to face."

"You can and will do it face to face-

 _"Sorry to interrupt this touching reunion but Jaune you will want to hold onto something."_

"Roman!? When did you start listening?!"

 _"Since I had a tracked and bug planted in your scroll. Now hold on to something this is going to be rough."_

"Rough what does that mean-

Jaune lost his words as he was flung off his feet. The catalyst sound of tearing metal and screeching steel filled the air as a mass thunderclap filled the air as the train shook, rocked and crashed as his world went white.

* * *

When Jaune opened his eyes he saw white, he blinked off the shock of what was undoubtedly a terrible concussion. Even past the rining Jaune heard distant blaring sirens as he felt like his head was going to explode. A large hammer pounded the back of his eyes and he felt like he had been tossed out of a five-story building _twice._

Jaune groaned as he looked around he was on his back, Penny was nowhere to be found, there was fire everywhere and the terrible ringing threatened to make him go deaf.

"Help." Jaune groaned standing up he saw that he was in Vale? He was in downtown where the massive hotel was in the ground. Half of a ruined train hung out of it as-

A claw broke the hole as Jaune froze as a Deathstalker walked into Vale the monster Grimm took a step and let out a terrible roar as a _breach_ was made.

* * *

 **AN: There we go! The breach is on! Team RWBY is no were _close_ to help! This fight is up to Jaune, NPR, CFVY, and Penny if she is _functional_ to handle! The fic is at the halfway point! Jaune's _reunion_ is coming up soon so thank you for reading and as always _omake._**

* * *

 **Omake _R Pool_ part ten. _Barbeque_ part three...**

Pyrrha was _not_ a jealous person! She was a fair person! Mother of thirteen, huntress of the century and married to _her_ lovable blonde idiot Jaune Arc! Or Jaune _Nikos_ as his name was now changed. As his wife, Pyrrha liked when Jaune made new friends it was nice to see him branch out and explore! Or it _should_ be.

"AH! My tie!" Jaune said as his tie was undone, his sloppy blue tie was a mess as Pyrrha sighed. Jaune was so clumsy! He _needed_ Pyrrha to help him out and-

"Jaune, look at you! Hold still let me get that." A cool voice said as the green haired _home wrecker_ walked up to him. _Emerald_ as the slut's name was the living version of sin. Slim hourglass figure doubled cup breasts and an ass so wide and _fat_ it made Blake's ass look like a _pancake_ in comparison.

"Thanks, Em! I don't know what I'd do without you!" Jaune said as _Emerald_ the red-eyed slut fixed his collar. Making sure to get _FAR_ to close to her man's lips as she did.  
"There be more careful Jaune. I won't always be there to help you out you know?"  
"I know but I _love_ you Em! You are like my best friend!" Jaune said wrapping Emerald in a hug as-

 _Crack!_

"Oh dear," Nora said as Pyrrha _snapped_ her plate in half. Her hands glowing black as she gan to twitch.

"Jaune! Emerald!"

"Yes, dear?"

"Yes, Jaune's wife?"

"Why don't you two come over here to eat! I know you don't spend a lot of each to her but that's no reason to get so _cozy_ is it?!"

"What do you mean don't spend time? Pyrrha! Me and her work together! Hell, we go out drinking twice a week!" Jaune said as Pyrrha _snapped_.  
"Wait! You are _that_ Em!?"  
"Sure am, why?"  
"Em is a _woman!?'_

"Sure is! Pyr she is my best friend!"  
"You drink with _her_ and you don't tell me?!"

"Why would I?'

"You know for being a shit he is not as smart as he thinks," Roman said as Neo stood behind him her eyes glued on her scroll as Ironwood stood behind him. Dressed in a pair of cargo shorts and a Hawaiian T-shirt with the phrase _Raise the steaks_ printed on the front.

"I hate my life."

"Get used to it k?" Roman said as-

He saw it coming the faunus Blake? Tossed a shishkebab spike at him. It looked like an accident but Roman saw through it. The weapon _clanged_ off his aura and-

"You have aura!?"  
"Cool!"  
"Can you unlock ours?!"  
Jaune's kids yelled as Roman sighed looking to Blake who frowned.

"You have your aura unlocked, why?"

"It's part of my job tall dark and deadly!"

"What _is_ your job?"

"I run a security frim-

"Jaune works there!?"

"Why yes miss Silver eyes. Jaune is our _accountant_! Of sorts as-

"Food's done! Oh, Emerald, I cant' want to let you eat this! I hope you can cook one day! I'd love to eat your meat!" Jaune said as Pyrrha looked ready to tear someone limb from limb as Roman felt the _suspicious_ eyes of the party on him as he let out a long sigh.

"Well come on Neo if we die we don't die _hungry."_


	12. Bird comes home

**AN: OK! The middle point is here! The breach is happening and we have VYTAL coming! So far Jaune has made up his mind to talk to his sisters and _is_ going to do that. He just needs some time to heal and get back in his head! So let's see how the breach went down and any other _surprises_ in store for him why don't we?**

* * *

"That was _not_ fun." Jaune groaned as he stood, he was alone in the street. The sound of crackling flames and the droning of a warning siren filled his ears. Jaune moaned in pain as he stood up, the leader of JNPR looked like shit. He was battered, bruised, and had a black eye so dark it was almost purple. His legs felt like lines of batter, and his vision swam.

"Hello?" Jaune shouted as the droning of sirens filled his ears. The massive hole in the ground caused by the train was like a gaping wound in the city. The half-destroyed train laid strewn out on the cityscape like some titanic snake. The smoking crater was attracting the attention of civilians that either had never experienced danger and had no sense of survival instincts. Or they were all suicidal. As he got up a _brief_ feeling of terror came as he _luckily_ still had _her_ hat.

"Get away! All of you go!" Jaune hissed as the crowd of civilians both human and faunus looked at him like he was the crazy one. The civilians gawked at him until they heard them. The sounds of claws on rock and the roars. Grimm.

"Oh no, run!" Jaune yelled as the crowd finally began to listen! The people scattered every way away from the epicenter of the impact. Jaune acted faster than the thought possible yanking out his scroll and thumbing for Pyrrha.

"Come on, pick up!" Jaune hissed as he called his partner for two long rings her scroll rang as-

 _"Jaune?"_

"Pyrrha!"

 _"Jaune? What's the matter, you seem worried?"_

"I need you!"

" _What?! You do!"_

"All of you! Bring the team and Coffee! And whoever else you can find! Bring them to the center of Vale!"

 _"What? Why?"_

"Grimm! Grimm are coming to Vale!"

 _"Oh my god! Wait why are you in the center of Vale? I thought that you were out on a job!?"_

"I had a bit of a run-in with an old teammate of mine. But I need you here now please hurry." Jaune begged as he saw a mass of beady red eyes begin to form from the bottom of the hole.

 _"I see, we will be there soon, please be safe?"_

"Thanks but no promises," Jaune said as he moved to hang up.

 _"Jaune wai-_

"Sorry Pyr, I need to focus." He said before taking a deep breath as he prepared to call out to the one person who might actually help him.

 _"Penny!_ Where are you!?" Jaune shouted as nothing, the thin cloud of smoke filled the air as he groaned.

 _"Please! Penny! I_ need your help! Come on!" Jaune shouted as nothing no energetic ginger cyborg showed up giving him a salute telling him salutations! The only sound was the wailing of a siren and the cries of people still running away.

"Penny? Are you out there? Are... please be ok." Jaune said a pit formed in his stomach. Penny was his friend his teammate if she died? That was his responsibility, he already could not look Ciel in her eyes now but if Penny died?

He would never so much as walk on the same continent as her. "Please don't be hurt. Be ok, I need my friend." Jaune said as the first Grimm reached the top of the hole. A claw cracked pavement as a pincer breached the gap.

"Ok then, since it's just me and you let's see who backs up first!" Jaune said as a sea of beady red eyes locked in on him as the Grimm surged out of the hole like a massive black tidal wave of claws and fur and charged.

* * *

The battle was _not_ going well.

"Damn it!" Jaune hissed stabbing a creep through the chest, kicking it off his sword. The thing hissed spewing blood from its mouth as Jaune ran. He needed to run it was a fact of life. If he did not run, he was dead. The Grimm came out of the tunnel like a sea of black. Most of them broke out and spread into the city the rest?

"Come on! I'm right here!" Jaune yelled as they charged, some of them focused on the sole human standing up against them the ones that were either to close or too blinded by their need to rip and tear to care.

"Well! _You_ want some?!" Jaune hissed swirling dodging a Beowulf claw as it sailed past him, he pivoted stabbing down severing its spine killing it in a moment.

The monster gave a growl as it fell, Jaune was already moving his shield barely blocked a strike from another as he jabbed his sword to his right, skewering the face of another monster. That Grimm died quickly choking and gagging itself to death as it collapsed. The Grimm died as it lived falling to the floor of the ground. Jaune hissed the monster on his shield was not playing along forcing its arms down as Jaune gritted. Not yielding to the beast as it forced him back.

"Die!" Jaune hissed stabbing up into the gut of the thing, his blade gutted it the things claws dug into his arms making his aura flare up as it scrapped him. The long knife-like claws sank into his flesh as Jaune forced it back. Bucking the monster again, the failing Grimm sputtered its guts hanging out from its stomach it gave Jaune one last baleful glare only to take two steps forward on shaky legs before collapsing onto its face.

Jaune backed away two Ursa were already zeroed in on him. Not caring of their dead comrades crashing forward as they roared ahead. Neither of them stopping as Jaune narrowed his eyes he needed to be fast.

He jumped, bending his knees taking the Grimm by surprise, one reared up in an attempt to crush him under its 's sword sank into its fur killing it instantly penetrating its skin and piercing its heart.

Jaune screamed as the other Ursa slammed a massive paw into his back as he gritted his teeth, his aura flashed up protecting him as he put a foot on the gut of the Ursa before yanking the thin out.

Jaune spun taking off the monster's head in one blow. The thing fell like a sack of bricks as a loud thud! Filled his ears, Jaune's blood pumped and his ears were ringing, but he had no time for rest.

The Grimm were not backing down, and the town needed a savior, as the Ursa turned into nothing a fresh wave of Beowulf types narrowed in on him making him take his sword inhaling deeply as they charged.

* * *

Jaune was glad he was not a rookie.

"Die!" Jaune said slashing the neck of a creep, before rolling dodging a lumbering Ursa hit only for twin Beowulf claws to rake across his back. This time his aura fizzled and shattered. The main problem Jaune was having was not killing Grimm.

He had down that easily, the horde while not thinned anywhere near enough to be considered beaten but had a decent dent in their numbers. Jaune's main problem was his fighting style, he was used to taking risks, he knew how to hold his own, but he had grown used to being able to steal aura from those he killed.

Grimm had no aura when they struck him his semblance flared out but found nothing. No aura for it to steal from, no soul to find purchase. When he lost aura here, it stayed gone.

"Dammit!" Jaune hissed twirling his blade back taking the extended arms of the Grimm with him. The two shrieked in pain falling back as Jaune ran again. He left the alleyway he was in to break onto the street. He had made a gamble to take them in the alleyway. He had tried to make a stand when he could use the narrow alley to force their numbers into an area where they could not be brought to bear.

The plan worked for a time, but he underestimates the sheer volume of Grimm. For every one he killed three more took its place, and every time he took a hit the wound stayed. His aura was almost gone, and he wondered if he had no aura would make his semblance work? Would it steal aura from those around him or be rendered null? Jaune did not want to find the answer to that question not yet.

"Oh hell! Why me!?" Jaune hissed coming out of the alley a sea of claw and fur coming out to greet him as-

A roar filled his ears but not one of a throat but one of metal and engine. Bullets tore apart the horde of Grimm. The bullhead cleared out the minor sea of Grimm. As the things fell a loud scream filled the air as-

 _"FEAR NOT BRAVE SIBLING! YOUR SISTER HAS ARRIVED!"_ Nora said landing in front of Jaune in a pink explosion as she crushed a half-dead Beowulf as it was quashed. As the thing died another wave of Grimm appeared trying and failing to surround Nora.

 _BRRRRTTTT!_ The sound of twin miniguns fired as Coco and Velvet poured fired down onto them. As the things died loud, raucous laughter filled the air.

"Hah! And that's why we are second years! You ok Blondie? You look like hot shit!" Coco said as she and Velvet cleared out the Grimm from Nora allowing Pyrrha and Ren to hop out. The two saw Jaune's wound and moved to cover him at a distance.

Keeping out of the reach of his semblance as Jaune nodded to the two of them.

"Are you ok?" Pyrrha asked as she drew her spear turning it into rifle form as she bean to snipe the Grimm approaching them as Jaune nodded.

"Been better, but I'll live. I think!"

"Good. I would not like it if my brother dies so early. Nora would be sad." Ren said as Fox and Yatsu landed behind them. Both boys also knew of Jaune's semblance and kept their distance.

As the two nodded, Fox spoke first.

"Well, now _this_ is a fucking mess. How the hell did you let a fucking horde of Grimm into the town?" Fox said frowning to himself his nose and ears twitched in irritation.

"There are many Grimm here, but Jaune is not at fault. I think he is not at least, Jaune?"

"No Yats this one ain't my fault. Not that much at least." Jaune said as the big man nodded as Coco and Vel dropped behind them.

"You sure do like to bring a party you know?" Coco asked half pissed as Jaune sighed.

"Thanks for busting me out but can we just kill the things trying to murder the whole town?"

"Sure! Sure! _Bob!_ Take out the hole will you? It will be a bitch to kill these things if they keep spawning in." Coco said as the bullhead peeled away turning away as it flew.

Jaune saw and heard a whoosh! Of flame as twin missiles hit something filling the hole in as Jaune smiled. That cut off the Grimm hopefully all they would need to do now was kill the ones in town then get the hell out of here and patch up his aura.

"Ok! Team JNPR! Let's finish this!" Jaune said as his team nodded and went to work.

* * *

It was a long and _tiresome_ job cleaning out the Grimm from the city. It was not the fact that they were that difficult, to be fair only low-level Grimm had entered the city. Mostly Beowulf and Ursa with some King Taiju and other Bengals had entered.

And while the later was dangerous, they were few and far between. And it was more of a chore to clean them out. They had spread out into the city, most of them had ignored the lone hunter in training in their midsts. They had gotten to all the cracks and crannies of the city. The two teams with support from above were able to make somewhat quick work of the Grimm.

Hacking slashing and _shooting_ any that were foolish enough to stand in there way and they were all foolish enough. As the final monsters fell, Jaune noticed with a grim glare that the fight was not an easy one.

Some civilians did _not_ make it out alive. Cut to ribbons, eviscerated or half-eaten corpses sporadically littered the city streets. Painting it red Jaune sighed. What did he expect? He was one man against a horde of Grimm. There was no way he could save them all no way he ever had a chance of doing that but he still wanted to, and it still hurt that they did not make it back.

 _"Shit happens."_ Coco's voice was the last one he expected to comfort him. The elder student put a hand on his shoulder allowing his aura to feed on her. His semblance flared draining Coco's aura not that she had much use for had barely been nicked in the fight and had aura to spare.

"I tried."

"I know you did, you did your best, and there is nothing more to be done. People die in this world. And sometimes they die cause we are not fast, strong or brave enough to save them. And sometimes there is nothing we can do about it."

"I know that... I was alone-

"I will be asking you why the hell you were alone in the middle of this and what the fuck a train is doing in the center of Vale later on just so you know."

"I know you will I had a feeling you would not let this go."

"You know me so well! But if you tell me who makes your clothes, I can be persuaded to look the other way!"

"Still no Coco, calm down."

"Fine! But I will get what I want I always do." The fashionista said as Jaune shook his head. the day was won, and the remaining members of both teams closed in on him. Allowing him to feed on them as well.

His semblance took aura from as many sources around it as possible Meaning that if Coco and her team plus his shared? Then the overall drain on any of their aura was _minimal._

"That was fun! To bad for the people but we broke legs!"

"Nora people _died."_

"I know but what could we do about it? We saved the town!"

"She does have a point... although I would have liked it if we could have saved them all this is good enough, I suppose," Pyrrha admitted a small frown on her face as Jaune nodded his agreement.

"You are _both_ right. We did what we could here, while it sucks some of the people died we can't' beat ourselves up about it. No matter how bad it looks now if we had not been here? Then it would be ten times worse."

"The boy's got a point."

"Thank you, Fox! I don't remember when the last time you gave me a compliment was."

"It _never_ happened." The blind teen said as Jaune sighed.

"Right! Good!"

"Don't mind him blondie he's just bad with people now let's get the hell home! I need to clean the stench of blood from my damn skirt."

* * *

The fallout from the breach was not as bad as Ozpin thought. Four dozen civilians dead, slain by Grimm. Thousands saved? While death was unfortunate and they would be mourned over all this was a good pr disaster, and if he had anything to do with it, he just might make this a plus for Beacon.

"Sir, Vytal starts in two days."

"Thank you, Glynda. Make sure RWBY and JNPR are ready will you?" Ozpin asked his second as the blonde dean sighed.

"I will. JNPR was _shaken_ up a bit, but they are alright. RWBY, on the other hand, are not faring so well."

"And why is that?"

"They think that they failed. They let a train full of terrorist into Vale, and they take the death's of the civilians personally."

"Not an unfair line of thought."

"Sir!"

"They did fail in keeping them safe. Of that, I can see." The old man said as he took a deep sip from his coffee mug. Glynda glared daggers at him as she bent her wand.

"Ozpin they are _children!_ They are just learning that people died because of them, for the first time!"

"People did die because of them. Mister Branwen tried to limit death, and he was somewhat successful."

"Are you going to punish them?" Glynda asked a horrified look in her eyes as Ozpin waved her down.

"I am not in the habit of punishing for the inevitable. People die they can not save everyone. They need to learn this fact sooner rather than later."

"What of Vytal? This is going to make us look like we can not secure our borders!"

"The tournament will come as planned, James is overseeing some security."

"Is that why you are allowing the Atlas fleet to come here?"

"Precisely."

"I... I see what are we to do with the families? Sir Raven will not be-

"Raven will be happy to see her nephew again."

"And when she figures out you lied to her?"

"Lie is a strong word I did not specifically lie to her did I?"

"You split hairs that anyone else let alone Raven will see as deceit."

"Well she should be joyed to have her nephew back, and that will buy me some good faith."

"Assuming Jaune vouches for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Jaune might not be your biggest fan sir. He was essentially blackmailed by you."

"He made our deal on his terms. If he had not accepted my offer, no harm would come to him. And he would be in no danger of being removed from my school. He had no risks."

"I do _not_ think Raven will see it like that or Summer and Kali."

"They will be happy at the return of their family member."

"I think you are sorely underestimating a mothers anger. They will not be pleased." Glynda said raising her glasses as Ozpin sighed.

"Then I will deal with that issue when it arises and not a moment before. Now let's get back to business. We have Vytal in two days, and I think I have the perfect first team fight."

"Oh? And who would that be?"

"Well since this is the first fight of the tournament I would be remiss if I did not _spice_ it up."

* * *

Team RWBY was having a terrible day.

 _"We_ failed." Ruby's words were low like they were being strained, the usually peppy girl had no smile on her face, her fists were balled and quaked with real anger.

"We failed," Ruby repeated and staring dead-eyed into the floor of her room, her mind racing with feelings of anger, sadness, and guilt. More than anything Ruby felt guilt at the loss of life, four dozen civilians dead. Mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters even two children were gone, and she blamed herself.

"Ruby, it's not your fault," Yang said looked down not as depressed but equally frustrated. The team was not being blamed for the death of the civilians as her sister, but the doubt was still there.

"We could not have saved them. Legitimately, it was lucky for us that Penny? Was it was able to get on board-

"Blake!"

"I'm sorry Ruby, there has been no word on Penny. I checked the Vale hospitals, but there were no reports of someone matching her description among the survivors or the bodies. As far as we know, she is missing." Blake's words felt low and hollow. She did not believe Penny was alive, no one did they had the good grace not to say anything, or they did until Weiss spoke up.

"Maybe she was crushed? In the tunnel?" The heiress offered as Ruby gasped.

"Don't say that! She's fine!"

"Ruby... she was on that train alone... there was a crash-

"She's fine Weiss!" Yang growled as Weiss shook her head.

"Yang I want Penny to be alive just as much as you but I don't want her to have false hope. Ruby, that train crash was of a serious magnitude. I doubt anyone could survive."

"She's a huntress from Atlas!"

"I..."

Weiss did not know _what_ to say she knew about Penny... she knew that Penny if she boarded the train, would not rest until the criminals were brought to justice. That being said Penny was not a typical human if she were alive she would have made contact with someone by now.

Her silence meant that the odds of her being alive, or as close to that as she could, were slim to none. She did not want Ruby to have her hopes crushed, the bullhead sealed the breach making a search of the remaining train all but impossible.

"You don't know that Weiss! Penny might be alive for all we know!"

"I... you might be right. I am sorry." Weiss admitted not willing to cause any more fractures on their team. The fact that they all thought they could have stopped the train if they were a little bit faster weighed on them all heavily. Every member of the team held onto some kind of guilt for the tragedy.

Ruby blamed herself for getting captured, though if she had not been captured the breach would have never been discovered and the results would surely have been worse. Yang blamed herself for keeping Ruby. She, when reunited herself with her sister, refused to let her go. She held her close preventing their departure for several minutes. This proved to be a crucial two minutes that cost them their window.

Blake blamed herself for sticking with her partner. She could have forced Yang from Ruby. She could have run away to the train without her team. She and Penny surely would have made a better team than just Penny.

But she stayed, she allowed Yang her one moment of weakness that cost them time.

Weiss knew she should have spoken up as she was probably the most logical one of them. She had some emotional attachment to Ruby far less than Yang or even Blake. But she still had some affection for the child, she let her have a moment with her sister before pressing on.

The loss of time allowed only Penny whose appearance in the mountains was suspicious, to say the least. What the hell Penny was doing here without a handler was very unusual, and Weiss had messaged Winter for answers.

Answers that might explain why the robot was here in the first place and what the hell she was doing without supervision. Penny was not the most... socially apt creature in existence.

She was friendly, so that was a plus, but she was also Penny... she made Ruby look downright sociable.

"Look. _We_ made a mistake, we all have some part of the blame to share, but that does not mean we can let this weigh us down. Ruby if you had not been captured we would never have found the place, and we would have no way of stopping it." Blake said calmly as she turned to Yang.

"Yang _you_ wanted to make sure your sister was ok, that cost us time, but none of us blame you for it. It happens it makes us human. Weiss, _you_ could not have pushed forward alone. You would not have made it to the train as fast as I could so don't feel bad about it ok?"

"And _you?_ What about you? Why didn't you go to the train if you were so fast?"

"What? Leave my friends? Why would I do that?" Blake replied as a thin smile spread across Yang's lips.

"Aww, I knew you cared!"

"I don't hate this team I just don't like how noisy it can be." Blake declared as Ruby let out a deep breath.

"I know. I'm sorry Blake."

"Ruby you don't-

"No. For making you give the speech. You are not the leader I am. I should be making the rallying speech, not you. Rallying the team is my job." Ruby said a small smile growing on her lips as Blake rolled her eyes.

"We are a _team_ Ruby, we live together, fight together, and we help each other out when we can help you know?" Blake said as Ruby smiled leaning back on her bed as she groaned.

"Team RWBY! I order you all to sleep, it's been a long day, and we have Vytal coming up soon we all need some rest so go to bed."

* * *

"You are oddly friendly to Pyrrha, Jaune, is there a reason for that?"

Ren asked his brother as they sat in an odd moment of isolation. Both Pyrrha and Nora were off together Pyrrha was being bonded with her new sister as Nora had called her, and team CFVY was off doing some post-breach clean up letting Jaune and Ren sit at the cafeteria for a rare guy's lunch.

"Is there a reason I should not be friendly to her?" Jaune askes shoving a slab of meat into his mouth as Ren cocked his head. Raising an eyebrow as he took a bite of lettuce and crunched.

"Besides wish you to death, wish you harm and potentially be the reason me and you were separated from Nora?"

"I don't think that is all her fault. Sure she wished death on me but honestly? Even if she had shot me herself-

"She shot at you."

"Even if she shot me, Ren, she would still be in the top ten females in my life, easily top ten."

"I am scared to ask what kind of females you know."

"Well let's just say a Branwen is a ladies man at heart you know?"

"You built a harem of girls in around seventeen years, I can see the logic in that."

"I _don't_ have a harem!" Jaune hissed as Ren rolled his eyes.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I do not have one at the time being no."

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Like officially? I've kissed a few girls, but I would not say-

"If I asked these girls what would they define your relationship as?"

"That depends on the girl."

"Go in order."

"From Ruby to Yang? An older brother who she admires, to a younger sibling in need of guidance and a few hits to his head."

"And the others? Blake was the next one correct?"

"Pet owner," Jaune said as Ren froze his eyes blinked once twice as he put down his salad.

"Not in front of my salad Jaune. It is too early."

"What? Blake like to put a collar on me, she used to even take me on walks-

"Moving on. Weiss? Or was it Ciel?" Jaune winced painful memories of one of the rare abandonments that were fully his own fault flashed in his mind.

"Ciel... she was..."

"She was?"

"She _is_ special to me."

"Like every other girl?"

"Yes, but... she seemed there."

"There?"

"It was different with her, I was the one to train her, we were a team!"

"I know that. But does that mean you like her _more?"_

"I don't know."

"I see... and Weiss?"

"She was the princess I had to protect, she didn't like me trust me only had me rub her feet in her room alone from time to time."

"She made you rub her feet alone, in her room and that does not ring _any_ warning bells to you?" Ren added as Jaune blinked his blood eyes blinked in his skull as he cocked his head.

"Why would they? She liked me to rub her feet."

"You were her bodyguard, did it never occur to you that most bodyguards do not rub the feet of their charges?"

"No... not really why?"

"Oh dear, go on then Pyrrha?"

"She yelled at me once and to be fair, I did more or less deserve it."

"For winning a fight? What is wrong with that?"

"It was supposed to be an honor fight you know?"

"There are no rules in a fight one and two you are a Branwen the last person I would expect to give me a lecture about honor."

"Well, still she is not the worst woman I have met, in the wilds I met some bad people," Jaune said his tone dipping a shudder filled him a rare almost unseen tremor filled him as Ren saw a flicker of fear on his brother's eyes.

"Jaune? Are you ok?"

"Fine... just remembering some _bad_ times in the wilds, it was not all sunshine and daisies out there you know?" Jaune asked a nervous smile on his face as Ren frowned.

"I know I was in the wilds for a time. You know if you need to talk about it you can always come to me you know?"

"Yeah, I know that."

 _"Will_ you talk to me? Brother?" Ren asked as Jaune froze Ren glared at him his magenta eyes unmoving as Jaune gulped.

"If I need to yeah, you are the first one I'll talk to."

"Good. As long as it is me or Nora I am fine now finish you lunch we have a fight today it looks like we get to go on tv."

* * *

"OK! JNPR it's time for our big debut!" Jaune said as the roar of the crowd filled his ears. Team JNPR stood together armed to the teeth fully armed and ready to win the first fight of VYTAL. The team stood in a darkened chamber the dim light of the stadium filled the air as Jaune smiled.

"Ok, remember the plan?"

"Sure do bro! I see them I smash them!" Nora said stomping her foot on the ground as Jaune nodded.

"Good. Ren?"

"Look for the one who will go down quicker. I will deal with them before they can cause too much of a problem." The monk said flashing his dual scythes pistols as Jaune went to Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha?"

"Look for the strongest among them. Take them down and move on to assist you."

"Good! I'll take on any of them I think are trouble that you don't' have handled now-"

 _"OK! And that is the introductions of the first team! Now for the battle of east and west, we bring the other team! Team JUNIPER! Lead by the stoic and sacred leader!"_

"Port's really selling you, bro! Cool!" Nora said jumping the hyperactive ginger grinning ear to ear as Jaune sighed.

 _"This team has overcome such tragedy! Their leader, abandoned by his father at a young age! And by his own admission! Bounced around the word finding family after family being kicked out or leaving them when he became too much of a burden! Eventually finding his true home in Beacon!"_

"He is really hamming this up." Jaune sighed as he took out his blade-

 _"Now presenting team Juniper! Lead by Jaune Branwen!"_

 _"Give a warm Beacon welcome to our other team!"_ Oobleck said as Jaune smiled waving his team forward.

"Come on guys! Let's show em what we got!" Jaune said as he lead his team up a roar of the crowd greeted them as the massive Vytal arena looked down cameras flashed and cheers rang as thousands upon thousands of people called down to them as-

 _"Now! Seeing as Beacon is the host of this tournament! We have decided to start out the match with a little Beacon on Beacon violence! The best first years of East and West will clash! So in our first battle, we will see team Juniper versus-_

Jaune froze, his legs froze and locked in place. His jaw dropped as a tremor fear ran through his spine as he saw four faces he never thought he would see as one until recently as-

 _"Team RWBY_!" Oobleck said as RWBY, his sisters all stood there in front of him slack-jawed. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang froze, Ruby's face scrunched up in fear her silver eyes wide-

 _"Jaune?!"_ Yang's voice was the loudest drowning out the crowd in a second. Her voice slammed into Jaune like a freight train her lilac eyes widened in shock twin tears fell down her face as- A clatter filled the air as Weiss dropped her weapon her a thin hand flew to her mouth as she took two stepped back and

" _I knew it."_ Blakes words were soft but firm. Her smile was probably the brightest she had ever worn in her entire life as her human had returned to her-

 _"JAUNE!?"_

 _"Summer?!"_ Jaune winced he knew Summers voice anywhere in the world he refused to follow it but his body betrayed him. His neck jerked up his eyes scanning the crowd. It should have been impossible to find a single pair of eyes even silver ones in a crowd of thousands. A _literal_ needle in a haystack but true to form that Branwen luck kicked in right when it should have stayed down he found them and he felt his heart flutter and briefly halt felt a hand grip his chest as Summer... his first mother gasped, she had not aged a day, still tall with silver eyes that gleamed like pools of molten silver. Her hands covered her mouth in an expression of _pure_ shock as-

 _She looks so happy._ Jaune thought his mind betraying him as he felt his legs _shake._

Next to her was a slack-jawed Raven his aunt stood up she like Summer looked like she had not aged a _second_. She was tall damn close to seven feet instantly her hand drew her sword, she flicked it mid-air as a portal appeared fizzled and _died._ Jaune felt his necklace the one with the _totem_ on it as Raven's face went wide. she _knew_ what was on his neck and she knew what it could do. She also knew there was _only_ one person besides her who could teach him how to make it her jaw slack as Tai looked at Jaune like the dead had walked-

 _"Now that we have our introductions out of the way! Let the first battle of the Vytal tournament_ _begin!"_

* * *

 **AN: And there you go! The teams are up! Jaune is _reunited_ with his sisters! So close to seeing them on his own! And with more than _one_ family in attendance things are going to get _hectic!_ Ozpin is in _hot_ water and well if you think Jaune is getting off _scot-free_ you are sorely mistaken and his _ass_ is in for some serious spankings! So next time we have reunions, discoveries, and the long-awaited Summer Versus Kali _mom_ off! Who will be chosen superion mother of the year? Summer Rose milk and cookie expert _supreme?_ OR fan favorite Kali _butter melting smile?!_ Find out next time on Branwen! Until then? Omake.**

* * *

 ** _R pool_ part eleven. _Grocery store._**

James Iron Wood _was_ a respected name. It _used_ to be a name spoken in equal parts fear and admiration. He was loved by his men and _feared_ by his enemies. He was a leader of men. A true hero of his people! And now... and now... and now he was standing in the backyard several decades in the _past_. Standing by a steaming grill wearing a pair of tan cargo shorts with a Hawaiian shirt with the words _Raise the steaks!_ On it a spatula on one hand and the other gripping for his missing _KXJKLR-2245_ sonic assault rifle.  
Oh, how he missed that weapon, to have it in his hand. To be able to shoot men _and_ women Ironwood believed in acting without sexism some of his best men were women. And well... _I wonder if Winter is alive now? I knew her children but never got to meet her. I hope she's alive._

"Hey! You! Ironleg!" A sharp irritated voice said as Ironwood _fought_ with an iron will to not take his metallic arm and _crush_ the skull of the red-haired twelve-year-old girl with blue eyes that was _poking_ his leg.

"Yes...

" _Ana_."  
"Yes Ana, what can I do for you?"  
"What happened to your leg?"

"I lost it."  
"How?"  
"It got cut off."

"How did it get cut off?"

"By a faunus."  
"Aunt Blake is a faunus."  
"That's nice."

"Do you not like the faunus?"  
"Not when the try to kill me."

"Mom! Irontree said he doesn't like the faunus!" The _child_ screamed as Ironwood groaned as he _wished_ he went with Jaune and Neo to the store to but steaks if he did not get out of this _travesty_ of a cookout he was going to _murder_ someone...

* * *

"STOP!" Jaune said jumping in front of the three faunus with guns and Grimm Masks. The White Fang was here!? In _Ansel!_? And they were robbing a local business!? That could not be allowed!

"Back off _human_. Go back to your cookout and no one gets hurt ok?" The lead faunus a woman with tanned skin and a red ponytail said flicking her long red hair at him as Jaune gulped. He needed to do something! Usually Miss Emerald was here to help him but she was back home!

 _I need to be strong! I need to win!_ Jaune thought as he took a _deep_ breath and prepared to do what he set out to do all those decades ago when he went to Beacon. He prepared to be a _Hunter._

"I said back off!" Jaune yelled in his best _Tough guy_ voice that Roman and Neo had _tried_ to teach him. The three faunus turned as one the leader a woman cocked her head her skin _changed_ color going from tan to red to blue to back to tan as she sighed.

"Look blondie you _look_ like an ok guy. Just go home and-

Jaune was a _fast_ study. One second the faunus was _preaching_ down to him the next? _Snap!_ Her head snapped back Jaune punched her in the face, his aura _forced_ into his fist as he lifted her off her feet and sent her flying back into a wall of chips and soda.

"My merchandise!" The old man who seemed to run _all_ of the shops in Ansel cried out as-

"Illia!"  
"You shit!" One faunus yelled drawing a pistol and aiming it at Jaune.

 _He has a gun!?_ Jaune panicked his hands shot out taking the gun, yanking it our fo his hand and aiming it at its former owner.

"Back up! Just give up-

Jaune never saw the hit coming.

" _OOF!"_ Jaune gagged one faunus hit him in the chest surging up as-

" _HOLD_ him still!" Illia hissed snaking up jumping to her feet as a long metallic whip?! Came from her hand as-

 _FISHT!  
_ "AHH!" Jaune screamed the whip hit his chest, electricity filled him making him scream in pain as-

"He has aura!?" Illia gasped as the other man holding him snarled.

"Hunter!"

"Damn right! or I used to be." Jaune said head butting him taking the gun from his hand aiming it Illa as-

" I can't let you do that human." A voice said as Jaune saw a blur of red and his world _exploded._

Jaune felt like _shit._

 _"My head."_ Jaune groaned as he looked up, the world was a mess fire and dust filled his vision and he _coughed_. Jaune gagged on suit and debris he was covered by a thick layer of dust and wood. His lungs felt like they had been _crushed._ Amplified by the massive piece of the ceiling on him as-

"You are in for it now human! Get him, _Adam!"_  
 _Adam? Why do I know that name? Why is it so familiar?_ Jaune thought as he saw him. A tall slim man in a Grimm mask approached him a glowing red sword in hand as-

"What is your name, Hunter?" The man asked frowning as Jaune glared at him.  
 _"Jaune Nikos!_ Husband of Pyrrha Nikos! Father of-

"That's enough. You picked the wrong time to be a hero. IT's time to die." Adam said drawing his sword flashing it down as-

 _TING!_ A shower of yellow filled Jaune's vision as Adam's sword was blocked?  
"What the hell?" Adam asked as a _thin_ short sword blocked his. A small woman with tri-colored hair a white leotard and _tight_ brown jeans blocked his hit her eyes had a _bored_ look in thier heterochromatic irises one green the other pink. She stood there holding her weapon one handed the other testing with her scroll as she carried an assortment of pop, chips candy ice cream blowing a large pink bubble at him.

 _Pop!_ The bubble popped! In Adam's face making some of it land on his cheeks as he scowled.

"Who-

" _Don't kill him. He's my coworker."_ She held up a scroll as-

"Who-

" _Neo. That's my name."_

"Neo-

" _Don't say it."_

"I..."

" _You?"_

"Get out!"

" _No. He has to buy my food. Get up."_ Neo texted kicking Jaune in his ribs.  
"Neo! That hurt!"  
" _Don't care. Pay for my food-_

 _'_ Enough! I will kill you both!"  
" _You will try."_ Neo texted sigh putting her food down by Jaune's head.  
" _Watch this, they mean more to me than your life."_

"You got it, Miss Neo!"  
" _Good."_  
"You will die Neo!"

" _Fuck off you edgy fuck. Now sit back while I make me a bull skin rug."_


	13. Reunion part one

**AN: OK! Another day another part of Branwen! In this one, we have the long-awaited reunion of Jaune and his families! Or _one_ of them! Jaune meets up with his first mother, things get a bit _heated_ and well the story is finishing the second act in preparation for the finale!**

* * *

"JAUNE!?" Four voices yelled at once as the families he had once left and only recently decided to come to terms with yelled as-

 _"BEGIN!"_ Port yelled as Jaune snapped into leader mode, in trouble little brother or not he needed to win the fight, and that meant fighting his family, all of them.

"Team JNPR! GO! Pyr!"

"Yes!?"

"Take Weiss! Ren! The faunus! Nora!"

"I will rain _death_ upon them all!" Nora yelled whipping out her grenade launcher a manic grin on her face as Jaune let a small smile creep on his face.

"Ok! I'll take Yang, team JNPR _fight!"_

* * *

Yang could not believe it.

"Jaune?" Yang asked a smile breaking her face tears falling from her face, Jaune... her Jaune her younger brother was back! Alive! He was here! In Beacon safe and sound, his face looked a bit roughed up but he was alive-

"Team JNPR _fight!"_ Her _darling_ little brother yelled as his team moved!? Jaune's team stuck forward like a bolt of lightning snaking forward as-

"Wait what?" Yang asked only briefly hear the sounds of Jaune's team and his partner now looked _suspiciously f_ amiliar to her and was standing far too close to her brother-

"Incoming! Team RWBY _scatter!"_ Ruby yelled as a series of thunks! Filled the air Yang was moving before she could tell her legs to, a series of pink grenades fell blasting the area they stood making their team scatter for cover.

 _"Oho! Miss Valkyries is already unloading the pain from downfield! Good show lass!"_ Port yelled as Yang summer salted forward rolling out of the pink bombardment only for a flash of metal to come around.

 _"Gah!"_ Yang rolled out of the way of Jaune's attack his blade before slicing her neck in two. She reared back as blue met lilac. For a moment there was a pause, two eyes that had not seen face to face since the other was small. Siblings whose last real look at each other had been when one was tucking the other in for bed now grown up armed and fighting.

"J-Jaune?" Yang asked her voice barely above a whisper, her heart thumping in her chest as Jaune gulped. HEr younger brother the young _man_ grinned akwardly as he looked down to his feet avoiding her eyes.

"H-hey sis... nice to see you?" Jaune said not sure how to approach Yang, his emotions skyrocketed fear, love, self-loathing and joy all wrapped up into one as-

"Jaune?" Yang asked suddenly her voice turning sharp her eyes narrow into a glare that pierced, lilac glared into blue as Yang's eyes looked searching for something immaterial. She glared into his soul Jaune felt like he was stabbed, his big sister's eyes looked deep into him before she found it. Whatever she was looking for she had found it and she was not happy.

 _"JAUNE ROSE BRANWEN!"_

"What!?" Jaune eeped the fear dead in his voice Yang's hair became alight as her eyes turned crimson. She saw it, in his eyes, she was surprised shocked to see him but him? He looked at her as if he was expecting her... like he knew she was in Beacon all along...

"You have been keeping secrets, little bro!"

"Wait for a second! Yang I can explain-"

"You are so DEAD!" Yang shouted as she lurched forward delving a thunderclap punch that ended with a hard whack on Jaune's shield. The other fighters and hell the whole area winced as one as the whirlwind _whacks!_ Of Yang slamming into Jaune's shield made everyone collectively wince in pain.

 _"Oh my! Is Mister Valkyrie still alive?"_ Oobleck asked as Jaune winced his aura down a quarter!? His eyes widened in fear as Yang growled, the fire burned from her eyes.

"You are dead lil bro! You hear me!? DEAD!" Yang yelled as she punched Jaune back the boy gagged as Yang pushed herself forward as she slammed herself forward Yang launched a brutal series of attacks on Jaune her fists flew out like a barrage of bullets from Coco's damn gun!

Jaune grunted as he felt like his shield was going to dent. The mass whacks and bangs! Of her shotgun!? _She really did the shotgun thing?_ Jaune thought as Yang pushed him back. Her attacks were brutal, he felt his legs breaking as Yang rained down a deluge of brutal punches down on him.

"It's not working!?" Jaune yelled as she saw it his semblance failed!? No... his semblance was working but even though his shield Yang was out damaging it!? Sure she was losing aura but she was depleting him so fast it looked like it didn't make a difference. Jaune's semblance tried but it was being burned.

 _"FUCK!"_ Jaune yelled he tried to duck and dodge but couldn't Yang was all over him! She was slamming him all at once! Her punches each one just as brutal as the last landed like a pair of rapid-fire burst from Storm Flower but they had the punch of Magnihild.

 _Bang!_ Then there were the shotguns. Each punch was made worse by the bullets that flew off hitting off his shield bouncing and ricocheting along the ground impacting his legs making him wince.

"You are DEAD! You hear me!" Yang growled her brutal attack pressing him back, forcing Jaune to the edge of the arena as he was finally pushed to the corner.

 _"Oh no! Mister Valkyrie is at the end of the arena! What will he do!?"_

 _"Hold on LAD! I have good money on you!"_

 _"You bet on Mister Valkyrie Peter?"_

 _"Of course I did man! That boy is like a son to me!"_

 _"I didn't know you were that close."_

 _"We are men! All men are close!"_ Port yelled as Yang rolled her eyes.

"You are still dead meat!" Yang growled raising a fist to end her fool of a brother before-

 _Here goes nothing!_ Jaune thought as faced with an impossible situation Jaune did what he did best, improvise.

 _"Big sister!?_ " Jaune yelled tossing his shield to the ground, his sword and shield clattered to the floor as Yang froze. Her fist barely missed Jaunes head spilled past them as he fell to his knees. He fell to his knees disarming himself as-

"Big Sis? What's wrong? What did I do?" Jaune asked his eyes watering as Yang froze, her big sister instincts kicked in, years of looking after Ruby and missing Jaune blaming herself for his disappearance kicked in. She didn't see the cocky shit of a brother, no more was the source of her anger now was her crying baby sibling in need of her help!

 _"Jaune?!_ What happened why are you crying!? Who did this to you!?" Yang shouted her fire dying she dropped her arms letting her guard down for a fraction of a second. Her anger died down as soon as it came, her need to protect her younger sibling overpower her rage as she bent down to _help_.

"You are _too_ gullible," Jaune said as his hands shot out Yang's eyes went wide as Jaune gripped her arms falling back yanking Yang off balance. Yang gasped as Jaune rolled on his back pulling Yang off her feet, taking his legs and _pressing_ them onto her chest taking a deep breath before kicking her off of him and hurled her _out_ of the arena!

 _BZZRRRTTT!_

 _"Ring out! Jaune Valkyrie defeats Yang Xiao-long via ring out!_ " Port yelled as Yang smacked onto the outside of the arena her lilac eyes blinked once twice before they returned to being crimson.

"JAUNE! YOU ARE DEAD! DEAD YOU HEAR ME! _D! E! A! D! DEAD!"_

"Kill me later sis!"

"JAUNE!" Yang yelled her voice chilling his blood as Jaune sprinted to Ren who was in a one on one with Ruby. The two were trading evenly, Ruby's scythe gave her range on Ren's blades but he was more agile. The two dance a whirlwind of close slashes as Jaune decided to be a Branwen.

"Ren!" Jaune yelled as Ren nodded unleash twin burst of pellets into Ruby forced her back as-

"Sorry, sis! _Love you!"_ Jaune said yanking Ruby's cape up _over_ her head and temporarily blinding her.

 _"Jaune?!"_ Ruby eeped as she was caught off guard Jaune used his enemy's slash sister's distraction to the fullest poking her in the eyes through her hood making her yelp.

"Ouch!" Ruby yelled as Jaune drove his sword into her gut casing her aura to plummet as he landed a shield hit to her face sending her flying back only to slam his weapon in her face sending her aura to orange before several quick slashes took it to red ending Ruby's run.

 _"And she is out! Ruby Rose is out due to Aura loss!"_

"You big cheater! _Cheater! Cheater! Pumpkin Eater!"_ Ruby yelled pouting adorably as she stomped her foot on the ground. Yanking her cape from her face, her cheeks beet red as she glared death at her older brother.

"Sorry-"

"You are dead!"

"I didn't do anything!"

 _"DEAD!"_ Ruby yelled before stomping off away from the two boys as Ren sighed.

"The female gender is often hard to understand Jaune. Don't feel to bad."

"Don't start, let's just help Nora, I don't want Blake to get hurt ok?" Jaune asked as Ren nodded once at his brother following Jaune into a low jog were Nora was in the process of chasing an equal parts furious and offended Blake who was being taunted by a smaller ginger human was intent on _petting her kitty._ Whatever that meant...

 _"He's alive."_ Summer's words were a mixture of sadness and vindication she knew her son was alive. She knew it from the day he left on his ridiculous self-help trip. She knew he had not died she could feel it in her bones.

"I don't believe it..." Raven said as she took another look at her sword once again trying and failing to make a portal the light fizzled and popped! Not forming anything material as it fizzled and died.

"How... the _necklace!_ " Raven hissed pointing to the thin necklace that hung on Jaune's neck her nephew had a small neck that shone like fresh blood and resembled the eye of a Nevermore wrapped around his neck. Raven knew the necklace from the moment she laid eyes on it all those years ago.

"Qrow!" She growled as Tai put a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy there babe, Jaune's fine."

"He's more than fine... he just beat Yang." Summer said -

 _BZRRRTT!_ _"Yang Xiao-Long has been beaten by Jaune Valkyrie! Ring out!"_

"You are DEAD!" Yang yelled so loud her parents hear as the family winced.

"At least he has not been skipping training?" Tai offered as Summer felt her glare sharpen...

Blake was having a bad time.

"Stay still! Let me _pet_ you!" Nora said slamming her massive hammer down buckling the arena floor under her feet Blake gracefully dodged her attack and glared at the human. Normally if a human asked to pet her she would think of them as racist but something about this girl did not fit that type. Nora did not look at her like she was a freak or a monster but more like-

 _Does she think I'm cute?_ Blake thought the idea of a mad human who honestly wanted to pet her somehow made her skin crawl. She would rather deal with a racist ignorant human than a _friendly_ one who wanted to turn her into a pet. She was not an animal.

"Let me _pet_ you kitty cat!" Nora cried sailing over with her hammer like some kind of ancient warrior god as-

 _"Sorry!"_ A voice yelled as Blake ducked, the first wave of bullets went right over her back the second hit her dead in the gut.

She gritted her teeth letting her aura take the blow allowing herself to be forced back as the pellets slammed into her. Blake barely had time to dodge the massive silver Warhammer that slammed down from the heavens at the last second.

 _"Pet Kitty!"_ Nora yelled slamming her hammer within an inch of Blake sending her flying back on a whirlwind of debris as Blake skidded back taking up her weapons as she hissed.

 _Whap!_ Jaune's blade caught Blakes neck mid-flight making her gag her aura fell by half before bullets and punches dropped her to zero.

 _BZZT!_

"Belladonna is out! Aura is now in the red!" Oobleck yelled as Blake gagged her body felt like it had been tossed in a washer machine as she felt her head spin.

"You ok sis?"

"Yeah, Jaune I'm- _Jaune?!"_ Blake's eye widened in panic, anger, rage, and joy as Her brother helped her up, her legs felt weak and her arms were heavy-

"There's _no_ vomit on her arms," Ren added as Jaune shot him a look. Jaune sighed as Blake's mouth gaped open looking him up and down a thousand words wanted to leave her but none came and-

"I'm sorry?"

"You are dead! You _bad human!"_ Blake hissed as Ren took a step back.

"Bad _human?_ Are you talking to him like he's a pet?" Ren asked as Blake paused.  
"What?"

"You called him _bad human_ are you implying that you think of human's as less than animals?"

"What!? Of course not! I would never call human's animals!"

"She said she would call human's animals!?" Nora said gasping as Blake spun her cheeks heating up as she waved her hands.

"No! I just said that I don't think of them like that! Why would I say that humans are animals?!"

 _"What's this? A rare example of faunus on human racism? From miss Belladonna no less!"_ Oobleck said the savior from the stands shouted causing murmurs of whispers in the crowd as Blake froze her cat ears went flat on her head as she shot Jaune a look that could strip the paint from his armor.

"This is _not_ over!" Blake hissed as she sauntered away, her ample rear that the years had been _only_ kind to sway hypnotically as-

 _Whap!_

"Ren!?"

"You were staring." Ren drawled as Jaune blushed, turning away but not before he caught a glimmer of two familiar figures at the bottom of the stand. _Kali and Ghira are here!?_ Jaune thought his second adopted family sitting in the VIP area of the lounge shocked looks on their face as Jaune groaned.

"When it rains it pours let's go-"

 _"FORE!"_ Nora shouted slamming into Weiss who had until now been toyed with by Pyrrha, Nora's hammer made a loud _snap!_ Fill the air as Weiss was launched out of the area as-

 _"And that is that! Team JNPR wins the Beacon turn battle!"_ Port yelled as team JNPR routine a smiling Pyrrha who looked far too pleased.

"Pyrrha you feeling ok?" Jaune asked his semblance finally draining his aura back to full. It had fed of RWBY and only after it took its fill from there did it began to evenly peel off his own team's wounds making sure Jaune was topped off at full.

"Oh, I am _fine!"_

"You really did not seem to like Weiss... I saw you toss her into Nora's hammer."

"Jaune I _love_ my fans! Especially ones that are so _passionate_ about my arena play as Weiss! They are just _amazing!"_ Pyrrha said as Jaune sighed as team JNPR had their win.

As the fight ended Port gave out the next few teams that would battle were NDGO and SSSN? Whoever the hell those teams were would fight next and JNPR and RWBY would soon be on standby for a reward speech.

"The hell is a _reward speech?"_ Jaune asked as Ren sighed.

"A speech that we are given awards?" Ren guessed as Pyrrha smirked.

"It is a speech they give to the winners that's us."

 _"Great!_ We kicked their butts! I can't believe your sisters are so weak Jaune! How could they ever put up a fight to you?" Nora asked not aware or in Nora's case simply not caring that the microphones had not yet been taken off them making her words carry through the stands.

"Nora people can hear you!"

"So _what?_ Jaune you made me think you had these cool sisters who could kick ass! But besides the cat they were _easy!_ Come on where are the strong family members you keep talking about! I want to fight them!"

"That would be the _moms_... you don't want to fight them trust me..."

* * *

 _"Thanks to all you came! The first round of the Vytal tournament was a rousing success!"_ Oobleck's voice shouted as Port strutted to the speaker's stage, the teams from the first round of Vytal, the teams were arranged with the relative relatives heh.

Port liked that joke, the team's relatives were behind them or in some cases with them as in team RWBY's and JNPR's case. As Nora's mother had come at the final minute the strong woman was standing over her children and well her newest adopted daughter Pyrrha like a proud mother hen. Smiling widely as she ignored the deadly glare of the four other women who stared _daggers_ at her.

 _"Boy!_ Do I feel like people want to kill me or what!?" Nora asked suddenly having a strange feeling about the strange team they beat earlier.

 _"Jaune-Jaune!_ Why do your weak sisters keep looking at me like that?" Nora asked as Jaune was busy looking everywhere but his sisters and parents roaming eyes.

"They even made _Winter_ come!?" Jaune moaned he was able to feel the chill from the Schnee woman as she fixed him a glacial stare that froze him to his very core. Winter was every bit as beautiful as she was the last time he and she met although this time she was not covered in her own blood and laying in a medical cot. Next to her was Penny and-

Jaune's head did a hard turn he _refused_ to meet the gaze of the woman next to her.

"I can't look at her," Jaune muttered choosing to look at the ground ignoring the burning glares as-

"Come on kid! You need to keep your back up!" Helga said slapping Jaune's back with a light hit that made him _yelp!_ Helga Valkyrie had the light hit of a sledgehammer and Jaune almost felt his back ripped off.

"Ouch! Aunt-"

"Call me mom!" Helga said smiling the literally taller more muscled Nora said before blinking.

"Why do I feel like people want to stab me?"

"That's what _I_ want to know! It's like I can feel six pairs of jealous eyes on me!" Nora said looking around suspiciously.

"And now! Our first round winner's team Juniper!" Port said walking to the small stage Jaune's team stood the large man grinned ear to ear sauntering up and yawning once.

"Now in case, you all did not know! Team JNPR is not only the best, team of the first years. Top of their class they are also those responsible for the defense of Vale during the breach!" Port said as a cheer came from the crowd.

"Yeah! That's us! We kicked ass!" Nora said flexing her muscles taking a power stance as she waved at her fans.

"Nora, please."

"Oh let her have some fun, Ren!" Helga said rubbing her adopted Son's head making him sigh, Ren had long grown used to Valkyrie women and simply let her rub him.

"Now the defense was also heroically! Even in my opinion led by Jaune Branwen!"

"Valkyrie!" Helga shouted as Jaune let a small smile split his face images of him fighting in the street.

"You did well," Pyrrha said putting a hand on his shoulder smiling warmly to her partner who took her hand in his.

"Thanks, Pyr. I needed that." Jaune said as Port continued.

"Now this is normally where I would just present the medals and go on but I feel I must! I must tell this story!" Port said as he sniffled. He wiped his mustache as Jaune felt a tingling sensation down his neck as he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that his Branwen luck started to activate. He didn't know how but he knew that something bad was about to-

"Now a _story!"_

"A story? What is he going to talk about?" Pyrrha genuinely confused asked as Port took a microphone that had been generously provided by some jealous god or event planner had deployed.

"The story of the leader of this team and a close personal friend of mine! Jaune Branwen!"

"You are Port are close?"

"If he says so?" Jaune replied as Ren rolled his eyes.

"Alright then, let's see how _this_ blows up in your face," Ren said as Port went on.

"The story of Jaune Branwen is a _tragedy!"_

"Valkyrie!" Helga said before sighing.

"Some people right?"

"Jaune is an inspiring story! He was the bastard child on one of Beacons best!"

"That hurts," Jaune said giving Port a glare as he went on.

"He was the son of a complicated man! Who at the tender age of four had him adopted by his only living relatives in Patch!"

"He's... telling _my_ life story?" Jaune asked not sure what the hell Port was doing then-

"Oh no..." Jaune said as he suddenly felt a pit in his gut.

"He spent the next few years living with veteran hunters Summer, Rose, Raven Branwen and Tai yang Xiao-long where! After much torment and many internal struggles Jaune! Knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was an undue burden to his family! Ran away so that his sisters could have Oumsmas presents that year!"

 _"That's_ why you ran?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune gagged. Port was telling a highly exaggerated not true well somewhat _not_ true version of events!

"Why you!"

"Well, this is how I die," Jaune said as Port went on going into excruciating detail about how he lived in Menagerie fell in love, he really, really, REALLY needed to keep that part down.

And how he took a hit for the _love_ of his life! Going on a dangerous mission so that she would not have to, it was too dangerous for a lady. Jaune did NOT! Say that, and if the gasp from Blake was any indication he was going to be in the dog house... _Literally…_

Port laid it on _thick_ how he was lost after that, barely saved by a passing Atlas patrol where he thankfully was light on the details in Atlas only saying much to Jaunes displeasure that he fell head over heels for a girl, a girl that he abandoned when it became clear that his presence in her life was nothing but harmful.

And leaving his newest siblings when it was clear they would be much better off without him.

"I! I'm so sad!" Nora said hugging Jaune from behind her crushing hug while painful was not that bad making Jaune gag. Nora hugged smaller brother despite having heard this story countless times, Port knew how to ham it up to an ungodly degree. Making it seem like Jaune was borderline an abuse victim! And his family were a bit cold, to say the least. A factual error that Jaune felt, the burning eyes of his sibling and foster parents bore into him as-

"Now that we have that heart-wrenching tale done! A word from the present parent of the victorious side! Helga!"

"Thank you, Peter!" The woman said taking the microphone easily Jaune's sense of dread doubled as his latest mother took the mic.

"I knew Jaune since he was a young lad! When he came to me he was a frail thing! Barely able to stand! I turned him from a twig into a warrior! I am proud to have said that I was the one to finally turn this boy into a man!"

"Mom! _Phrasing!"_ Nora hissed even she blushed as Helga blinked owlishly.

"I trained, raised, fed, and cared for him and! My other adopted son better than anyone else could! I can rest easy knowing I am his _true_ mother!"

"How dare-"

Summer was cut off probably by Tai and thankfully so as-

"I am just _proud_ that he has grown up to be so strong!" Helga said sniffling a bit as Port nodded.

"I know the feeling. Now that this is done Jaune! The man of the hour would you like to say anything? Maybe address the families that you have not seen in such a long period of time?"

Port the lovable man who surely wanted to see Jaune dead in some ditch said as Jaune wince wishing for all the world a strike of lightning would strike him down and end his life. The universe owed him a damn favor, hell it probably owed his whole fucking family a favor or three. Just to make things balanced more or less.

"I would love to address them! But my team needs rest, they are tired from a long day and I think that it is best that we take this time to rest." Jaune said fighting back the now barreling feeling of dread that was now pouring down his spine.

"Really? No words for-"

"If they wish to speak to me I would love _nothing_ more than a private chat! But my team needs rest-"

"Jaune Rose! Don't you dare!"

"We will be taking our leave so bye!" Jaune said as his team blinked twice shrugging their shoulders as Pyrrha who had been noticing the looks from the other so-called sisters of Jaune especially the faunus and the one in the military dress with a chocolate skin that had not so much as blinked.

Pyrrha panicked as Nora's talk of _act with intent!_ Rang in her head as she did something drastic.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled finally deciding to stake a claim. Gripping Jaune's hand and pulling him to her.

"Pyr? What's-"

 _Wet._ Jaune paused as something soft and wet met his lips. Pyrrha kissed him, dead on his lips making his eyes go wide in shock. He panicked he had not been expecting this but-

 _So soft_. Jaune thought his hands wrapping around Pyrrha's waist instinctively pulling her closer as-

"Oh? Looks like love can bloom on the battlefield!" Port said as the two of them shared a quick long kiss as Jaune gasped-

"Pyr I know we talked-"

"I just wanted to make my stance on you clear Jaune. I am here for you." Pyrrha said as the shocking gaps of five other teens came-

 _"AHHH!_ It's happening!" Nora said pumping the air shaking Ren as Helga nodded.

"She's brave, I'll give her that! I _like_ that one Jaune!"

* * *

"OK! Here is the plan! Nora! No one gets past that door!" Jaune said his voice filled with fear. _They were here! THEY ARE HERE!_ His family is here! All of his families are here! Mother Summer, Aunt Raven, Tai, Kali, Ghira, Winter, Penny-

"You got it, fearless leader! Nothing is getting past me!" Nora said giving Jaune a thumbs up as he nodded.

"Ok! Ok! Think Jaune! Think! This is not good! Well, it is good! Everyone looks healthy so that's good!" The boy thought out loud as he paced back in forth.

"Jaune, I do not think your families will be that angry with you. You _are_ their son and brother, they love you.' Ren said in a cool voice, trying to calm down his brother as Jaune rolled his eyes.

"You don't get it! I-"

 _Thud! Thud! Thud!_

"Hello!?" A familiar voice said as Jaune froze. Summer's voice called from the other part of the door as someone with an all to familiar voice knocked on it.

"Oh god's," Jaune said as Summer Rose knocked on the door.

 _"Hello? Hello!?_ Is anyone inside!? I want to talk to my son!"

 _"Sorry!_ But Jaune is not taking visitors!" Nora said grinning ear to ear. A wide shit-eating smile on her face as she doomed him.

 _"Jaune!? Jaune?!_ Are you in there!?" Summer's voice had a wave of pain and desperation in it that made Jaune feel like he had been stabbed in his heart.

"AH! Nora don't-"

 _Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! CRACK!_ The door burst, it literally exploded into a shower of wood and shrapnel.

"Geh!" Jaune coughed as the team JNPR door was blown door. JNPR coughed at once as a cloud of dust particles filled the air. Jaune gagged wiping his face as-

 _Crack!_

A broken wood splinter was _snapped_ underfoot. Jaune's head snapped up he saw her... Summer... She stood in front of him closer to him now than she had been in over a decade. Even when she was trying to tear his guts out this-

"Your face." Summer's first words to her son were filled with concern, Jaune looked so handsome! He didn't have any of Qrow's rough facial features! His face was a smooth as a baby's bottom! His hair still short and unruly. It looked like he was not combing it as much as he should but the scars…

"You... you were hurt." Summer whispered before she was moving, she blurred to Jaune wrapping him in a tight hug. Jaune gasped Summer's touch was gentle... much more gentle than he expected her to be. Summer's arms pulled him into the same gentle caring embrace he had known in Patch.

She didn't force but she didn't' give him a chance to escape either, she just gently hugged him. Thudding came from the hallway as the rest of his first family entered the room. Ruby, Tai, Yang, and Raven entered but froze upon seeing Summer hugging him.

"Sum-"

"Call me mom." She interrupted him as Jaune felt an odd chink crack in his armor. Some long-suppressed emotion began to resurface as he felt a tear fall from his face. It was strange... Jaune should have felt terrified, should have felt horrible at his adoptive mother's reunion with him but he felt none of those... he did not feel afraid or he did but it was minor. He did not feel terrible for making her suffer and cry he felt _good?_ He felt warm now that-

 _"Mom?"_

"What happened to you?" Summer asked not a hint of anger or rage in her voice. Just _curiosity,_ curiosity laced with sadness. She pushed Jaune's head back as she let a few tears fall from her face. Her silver eyes watered as Jaune gulped.

"I…"

"Your face... what happened to your face? It has scars..." Summer asked running a lone finger on Jaune face tracing one of the scars that ran up him up and down. They traced down his face leading down past his collar and further into his core.

"I had to live in the wilds mom... for years I didn't have a chance to just take things easy."

"But why!?" Summer's temper snapped whatever patience she had, and it was legendary, clearly had limits. Summer's eyes flashed a _deadly_ silver in them as Jaune gulped.

"Why?"

"Why did you leave!? Why run away!? Do you know how long I looked for you!?"

"I! I didn't-"

"Was it really for damn _Oumsmas!?_ " Summer demanded a rare rage in her eyes as Jaune gulped. The need to lie clear in his eye but he knew that lying here was one only going to dig him deeper and this was Summer, he could not lie to Summer, not now not ever.

"Yes... I ran away so they could have gifts-"

"You idiot!? What were you thinking!?"

"I was thinking that you were struggling!?"

"We were! But we are hunters! We just needed to take on a few more missions and we would have been fine! You didn't need to turn to run away going all the way around the world!"

"Mom-"

"Don't you mom me! I can't' believe this! Do you know what _I_ went through!? I had to look for you! Every day I _looked!_ I spent almost _every_ waking hour searching for you! I found your tracks! You were good but not that good!"

"Mom-"

"I found out where you were going then you vanished!? I knew you were alive! Even when everyone told me you were gone! Even when Tai told me that you could not be, even when Raven's portals would not open to you! I knew that you were alive!" Summer's voice chipped for a fraction of a second as she let her anger flash.

"Why didn't you ask?!"

"I thought you would be mad!"

"No shit I would be mad! My son, a child! Wanted to run away for no reason!? I would not have just let you!"

"But-"

"No buts! This is it!" Summer snapped in one motion they blurred. Jaune went from the center of the room to the bed in the corner. Jaune was suddenly face first in his bed as-

"Mom!?"

"For every _month!"_

"Every month!?'

"For every month that you made me worry one spanking!" Summer said as she took out one of her swords, one of the pieces of metal that had almost severed his neck a few scant weeks ago was turned flat in her hand.

 _"Mommy!?"_ Jaune begged before-

 _Whap!_ For the first time in what might have been her whole life Summer _hit_ her own son. She slammed the flat side of the weapon slammed into his rear end with a hard _whack!_ Jaune yelped in pain his rear spanked hard. Jaune yelped out loud tears formed in his eyes as-

 _Whap!_ Summer used her semblance her hand rising and falling with impossible speed each whap of her blade on jeans made a loud whipping sound fill the air.

"Summer?!"

 _"NO!_ No excuses! I'm tired of having to look for you! Tired of having people call me crazy! I always knew you were alive! I always knew you would be ok! And when I saw you in Mistral!? I thought I had died and now-

"I'm _sorry!"_

"You don't get to say sorry! You ran! Why?! Why did you run!? Why didn't you at least call!" Summer asked tears in her face as-

"Because _you_ didn't want me to!" Jaune yelled as Summer paused her arm stopped, frozen in mid-air as she froze. Her eyes went wide as saucers as she froze. Jaune was stiff, his aura flashed once as Summer felt her aura drain. A spell broke Summer's decade and a half of pent up fear, rage and frustration was popped like a bubble as she froze.

"You... you don't think _I_ wanted you?" Summer didn't believe it her son that she did not want him? That was so clearly a lie she wanted to laugh! But she did not as Jaune did not seem like he was lying he seemed like he was crying?

"No! Why would you? I ran away... I made you look for me, made you waste your time and suffer for no reason why would you ever want anything to do with me?" Jaune asked his head hung as Summer's eye twitched.

"Why don't you ask!? Why don't you talk to me!? I'm your mother!"

"And I'm _scared!"_

"Of what!?"

"You!"

"How?!" Summer wanted to pull her hair out, this was ridiculous! Her own son scared of her!? There was no way that he would feel that-

"I... I don't want you to _leave_ me... like Qrow... like my dad."

"Jaune... I would never leave you-"

 _"Why not?!_ I'm not your kid, I'm just some random person that showed up at your door!"

"You are my only son, you know this... _right?"_

"I'm just a stray you took in."

"That is not true, you know that that is not true."

"I... but why? Why do you care?"

"I'm a mother. I'm your mother caring about you is what I do... It's what I will always do." Summer said her anger extinguished, her inner maternal instincts taking over as she leaned in kissing his forehead slowly. As she wiped a tear from his face as Jaune gagged.

"I... you are not mad at me?"

"I was never mad... I was just _worried_. My son just vanished one day don't you think that a mother should be worried when her son just leaves without so much of a note?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be... just don't do something so stupid again ok? You had me very worried about you, you know that? You had all of us very worried about you..." Summer said her own tears falling from her face sadness and joy mixing as Jaune whimpered.

"I didn't mean too..."

"I know you didn't I'm not mad... but please... don't leave like that again? I don't want to have to worry about you like that? None of us want to have to do that again ok?" Summer asked as Jaune nodded as-

"I... I thought you had died... when I could not jump to your location I assumed the worst... I... I apologize." Raven said her head held down her eyes a direct copy of Jaune's refused to meet his. Raven's hand shot forward Jaune gasped as it gripped his necklace.

"How did you know how to make this?" Raven demanded as Jaune gulped.

"Dad taught me..."

"When!? He never taught anyone how to make these damn things!"

"He did when I was young before I came... he said if I ever wanted some private time from the edgy bird to make it and relax."

"I'm going to _kill_ him." Raven hissed before her face softened as she put a hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"I... I am glad to have you back Jaune... family is the most important thing in this world." Raven said her eyes not crying but watering up a bit.

"I _missed_ you."

"You too Aunt Raven... I got strong? That's good?"

"Strength is _not_ the most important thing in the world Jaune, but it is nice to see that you kept up your training, even if you fight more like your father than I like."

"You mean he fights _just_ like his old man, that was a sneaky move out in the arena Jaune. I like it." Tai said finally breaking his silence walking over to Jaune with an easy gait, his muscle still bulged in his cut off, Jaune swore that man ate nothing but meat.

"You look just like I last saw you! But maybe a bit taller?" The man asked a jovial look on his face as Jaune grinned.

"You look good Tai."

"Still no dad? Ah, what can I expect to give me a hug." Tai said getting an easy hug from Jaune as Ruby and Yang went to join hugging their lost brother all hostility temporary forgotten as a family reunited.

* * *

 **AN: Well that's that! Jaune is back with the Rose Xiao-long Branwen Family! He's starting to open up with some _rough_ abandonment issues and well the next few chapters will be rough. Abandonment trust reunions all leading up to the finale of Branwen! This story is _almost_ over but don't worry I know what's going to replace it, or I have an idea or _three._**

* * *

 **Omake _R poll_ part _eleven, Convenience trip_ _part two. Silent, Deadly, confused._ **

"Who are you, woman?" Adam asked as a small diminutive multi-colored woman blocked his attack on the human hunter. She was a human but short _shockingly_ short. Despite being a fully grown adult she did not appear to be over five foot five, had long flowing brown hair a beautiful even in Adam's opinion pair of mismatched green and pink eyes and a curvaceous form that was downright _sinful_ to look at!

"Neo! Are you ok?" Jaune asked as he barely held onto the mountain of groceries, Neo flicked her hair as if to say _duh, what did you think?_ As she rolled her eyes her shot sword still out as the man smiled.

"So Neo is it, my name is Adam Taurus-

" _Come on Jaune we are leaving."_ Neo signed utterly ignoring Adam letting her head turn away from the monologing bull as Jaune nodded.

"Yes, ma'am!" Jaune said following Neo out of the door as Adam paused.

"Hey! Where are you two going? I was giving my villain speech!"

" _Away from you, you... who the hell are you?"_ Neo signed as Adam read her fingers and snarled.

"I am the great Adam Taurus-

 _"You already lost my interest, come on Jaune my ice cream's going to melt."_

"Yes, Neo! By Adam! I'll see you later!" Jaune said waving happily to the terrorist who gaffed. Where these humans really going to leave like that!? Just walk away and leave _him_ , the Adam Taurus behind!?

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"  
" _And I am not listening."_

"But I was talking to you!"  
" _And I don't care."_

"We were going to have a fight!"

" _And now I'm going back to a barbeque to eat ice cream and watch this guy's wife commit murder."_

"What!? Who would Pyur murder!"  
" _Emerald."_

"What?! They get along great!" Jaune said as Neo shook her head.

" _You are as dense as a fucking rock, I have seen sea anemone with more complex and developed situational awareness and facial recognition than you."_

"Hey! Neo words hurt!"  
"Enough! I will not be ignored! This time a simple middle finger was all Adam got as he raged.

"Fine! If you won't play honorable then die like cowards!" Adam yelled charging forward his blade raised as Neo paused.

" _For fuck's sake, why can't I just eat my ice cream in peace!?"_ She signed before turning around blocking Adam's strike with ease, there was a _flash_ of sparks in the air as the swords crashed. Adam grunted the woman was strong she blocked his strike with one arm.  
"You must be strong! We could use you in the Fang-

" _Not interested."_ Neo signed one-handed before darting her fingers forward poking Adam in his eye slits.

"Ouch! Hey, that's cheating!" Adam hissed falling back as-

"I got him!" Jaune said punching the man in the face! His aura infused fist struck his side knocking him off balance, Adam hissed as-

"I got him! Neo! Did you see- Jaune saw a _foot_ collide with his face that's what he saw. _WHAP!_ Neo dragon kicked Jaune into next week, knocking him clean across the parking lot as she did. Jaune skidded like a rock on a lake as Neo fumed.

"Neo!? What was that for!?" Jaune asked his aura saving him as Neo raged pointing to the dropped bag of groceries mainly her _dented_ ice cream container.

" _You spilled the fucking groceries! I told you that the ice cream was worth more than you life- FUCK OFF!"_ Neo singed dodging Adam's strike from behind her.

"Hah! You _GEH!"_ Adam gran Neo kicked him right in his crotch the man squealed like a girl as he doubled over in pain.  
" _Why?"_ Adam asked as Neo hissed picking up her groceries only to _drag_ a moaning Jaune all the way to his home and the _hellish_ cookout that Neo was so desperate to leave though now she wished she stayed if only to avoid listen toa mn she found more annoying than a hormonal Em leaving the Fang to _eventually_ pick up a battered Adam as all two sides went their sperate was as the store manager shook.

"Thank you come again! But not too soon... _please..."_


	14. The last sister

**AN: OK! We are back! Another day another chapter of Branwen! This one has Jaune meet up with _all_ his old families! He makes amends the groups are mended and a _challenger_ approaches! The story is reaching its conclusion and soon a poll will be up on the profile to see what story will replace this one! Will it be the comedy? The Action drama? Or the _insane?_ Let's find out! All this and more on Branwen!**

* * *

When Jaune got out of bed the next day life was going better than he thought it would. His tearful reunion with his first family had ended with a bit of pain on his part. His rear was still sore from the spankings of Summer.

"Why did she have to hit so _hard?_ " Jaune moaned sitting up in his bed, the door to the JNPR door had not been repaired Summer had broken down the door when she broke into his room and so far they had been unable to effect repairs. She never did know when to hold back. Jaune thought to shake his head as a bird called.

He looked out of the window as there was a raven sat staring at him.

"Hey Aunt Raven, good morning," Jaune said as the Ravne gave one last caw jumping off the window sill.

Three, two, one. Jaune thought as a sound of tearing sile filled his ears as reality was torn apart in front of him as Raven stepped out of a portal, the first thing Raven had done after their reunion was removed the necklace around his neck. She kept it in her hands for the night and had refused to even entertain the idea of giving it back to him.

"Good morning Jaune," Raven said seemingly happy that her portal worked, she had spent the night doing this. Portals to Jaune's side opened and closed at least three times. Raven exited checking to make sure he was still in his bed and making sure that he was still able to be reached by her powers.

"How are you aunt?" Jaune was still a bit awkward with his aunt he did run away from her and while he and Summer were like mother and son he and Raven were family. They were related by blood and they shared a bond that Summer and Jaune would never have.

"Good, it is glad to be able to portal another part of my family, the men in my family are so stubborn." Raven's words had an edge to them that made Jaune gulp.

"I'm-

"OH! IT's the _blood lady!_ " Nora said jumping out of her bed smiling widely as Raven paused. Regarding Nora with curious eyes.

"Nora was it?"

"Yup! That's me! I'm Nora Valkyrie! And that is the best little brother in the world! Him and Ren! Say good morning to the bird lady Ren!"

Ren grumbled something incoherent in his bed turning over on his side as Raven never the best at social interactions that did not involve beating someone half to death gave a forced smile.

"Good morning?" Raven offered not wanting to often her nephew's friends and apart fourth? Adopted family in the process of it.

"Good morning! We are team JNPR! But you know this! Your friend broke down our door yesterday! Who is going to fix that by the way?"

Nora asked her turquoise eyes narrowed onto Raven who gave a shy laugh and looked away from her.

"Well, I am sure Glynda will fix it that is part of her job you know?"

"Oh! Using Glynda huh? I like it! Jaune I give your aunt my _personal_ seal of approval!"

"Your what?"

"It means she likes you, aunt Raven."

"I... that is good?"

"It's better than if she doesn't like you. Good morning, by the way, I am Lie Ren. Jaunes' honorary brother." Ren said finally waking up he looked at the woman who was an older more muscled version of the blonde sibling of his brother who the bested yesterday in an arena fight.

"Good morning Ren," Ravne said glad for a more calm person to wake up the so-called champion and she lived up to her name was out like a light it seemed that only death itself would wake her.

"That's _my_ partner she sleeps like a rock."

"I can see that, Jaune what are your plans today?"

"I... I need to meet some people..." Jaune said his eyes falling as Raven nodded she knew Jaune had made allies in his journey and she knew what it meant to have to pay back debts to those whom you owed.

"I see I wish you the _best_ of luck."

"Same here, I hope it goes well and they don't kill me."

'The most you can do is try, and if they harm you?" Raven's eyes began to glow as she felt out a hint of power.

"They will not make the mistake _twice. "_

* * *

"Jaune!" The smooth soft rich voice of his second mother Kali Belladonna said as she wrapped him in a tight hug.

"H-hello Kali..." Jaune stuttered Kali did not look like she aged a single day since he last saw her over four years ago. She looked like an older Blake with a bigger chest gold earing and a curvier waist.

Kali swung Jaune into her chest smothered his face into her breast Jaune blushed it had been so long since he had one of the infamous Kali hugs, the kind of hug that made him want to softly mewl and melt into butter.

"I am so glad to see you safe." She whispered one hand slowly petting his head she purred softly into his ear making his knees buckle tears began to form in his eyes as emotions of guilt anger frustration shame boiled up form years of repression.

"I! I'm s-

 _"Shhh..._ no complaining no apologizing I missed you, we all missed you." Kali said her voice calm and level not a hint of anger or frustration in it. she held him gently but firmly Jaune felt her arms tense around him as if they were locking him in place.

Sure he could run away from her and be free but her hug melted his legs making him fell as if he was little more than putty.

After a long minute she realized him they were in the Beacon cafeteria in a private area and Kalie had brought the rest of his second family.

"Son..." Ghira said the man did not know what to think he thought Jaune had died on the fool's mission with Adam. The only good thing to come from that day was the fool changed his mind and worked for peace for once.

"Ghira..." Jaune said the man awkwardly but caringly give Jaune alight hug that tow broke off before-

"You idiot!" Blake hissed gripping Jaune like she would a piece of tune Jaune yelped! His sister's claws dug into his flesh as she pulled him into a back breaking hug.

"Blake! That hurts!"

"You idiot! What the hell is wrong with you!? What were you thinking?!" Blake hissed tear in her eyes. Jaune whimpered.

"I! It was my fault!" Jaune yelped as Blake hissed.

"You are damn right it is your fault! Everything is _your_ fault! You _stupid! Selfish! Retard-_

"Blake! Enough!" Kali hissed Blake paused tears in her golden eyes her claws digging itno Jaune's flesh. Jaune whimpered his aura flared up trying to defend him the razor-sharp claws dug deep into his skin as Kali shook her head.

"All of you calm down."

"Mom! He left us!"

"I know that Blake but there will be no arguing on an empty stomach. We will all have a nice full meal then we will have a lengthy conversation about our wayward family member." Kali said her voice strained as Jaune gulped.

"I... that was a good breakfast Kali's-

"I mean mom!" Jaune said as Kali's eyes flashed murderous fury, for a moment Jaune swore he was staring down the face of an alpha predator as he gulped pure fear ran down his spine before Kalia changed back in a moment her eyes went back to the natural kind and loving self as she smiled.

"Good, now that we are all well fed let's have a talk," Kali said her eyes narrowed Jaune felt himself get stabbed by them as he whimpered.

"Jaune, why did you leave?" Kali's tone had an odd void to it, she carried to emotion in that phrase her smile never left but Jaune felt like there was a knife jabbed into his gut.

"I... I wanted to protect Blake-

"Bull shit! Don't you try to shift this to me!" Blake hissed her claws had sunk into Jaune's side her claws digging into Jaune's flesh hooking him to the angry faunus step-sibling who had refused to leave his side. Blake had gripped onto Jaune's shoulder and not let go, it was surprisingly cute or it would have been if not for the claws sinking into his skin. Treating him like an ironic cat post.

"I... I did not want you getting hurt."

"Then why go!? Why not tell mom or dad!? They would have stopped you and Adam! What the hell were you thinking!?"

"That I was trying to help!"

"By getting killed!? Who does that help!?"

"You!"

"Me?!"

"If you are not put in danger than I would always do that."

"I don't need your protection Jaune! If anyone needs help it is you!"

"I don't need you to guard me, Blake!"

"Evidently that is not true! I let you go for one! One night and you go out to fight with Adam! Almost get killed and leave me worried sick!"

"I did not want that to happen!"

"Then why go? Jaune why did you really go?" Kali asked her eyes shut tight, Jaune could not get a read on her eyes but he felt a murderous aura from her body. Like Kali was barely holding back the ur to bend him over her knees Summer style-

"I... I was scared..." Jaune's words made Kali pause her murderous aura that terrified Jaune seemed to melt away as she opened her amber eyes, they flickered in confusion as Kali cocked her head.

"Scared? Of what?"

"I... that you were tired of me..."

"Tired of you? How? What do you mean?"

"I... I'm not your kid mom... you found me saved my life and adopted me... I'm not your real son... I... I thought that you were getting tired of me and you would not want me around..."

"What?! Why the hell-

"Blake. Let your brother talk." Ghira spoke for the first time in a long time his voice firm but not unyielding a rare level of affection in his tone as he frowned.

"Tire? Jaune why would you ever say that? I would never be tired of my own child-

"But I'm _not_ your son!" Jaune yelled at Kali for the first time in his life. Kali gasped Jaune had never raised his voice in her years knocking him even after he left Jaune in her mind was a calm shy boy but now.

 _"Jaune Belladonna!_ I don't know what has gotten into you over the years but you are my son! You do not get to say that you are anything but!" Kali yelled? She had never yelled at Jaune besides teasingly when Blake was flirting with him and he had no idea why.

"That's not true!"

"What do you mean?!"

"I! You were getting tired of me... soon you would not want me in your house..." A flash of brown came as Kali's hand struck out her hand moved like lighting claws flashed out as Jaune winced gritting his teeth preparing for a slap that _never_ came.

"Come here," Kali said pulling Jaune into her chest. Jaune paused Kali pulled him into her breasts. Jaune froze he expected an attack to be spanked like Summer but Kali only pulled him close and began stroking his head, giving him the same gentle pur that she had for when he was upset had a bad dream of had gotten hurt playing with Blake.

"Jaune. You are my son, I would never get tired of you."

"I... but why?"

"Why would I not get tired of my child? Jaune what parent would ever get tired of their kid?"

"My _dad_ did...' Jaune said as Kali froze she had never broached the topic of Jaune biological father much. She believed in live and let live, Jaune would tell he of his did in due time and she did not want to push him.

"Jaune your father did not get tired of you! He... he..." Kali's words died on her lips, she did not have an answer to him. She wanted to tell Jaune that his father did not abandon him. That he was just…

Waiting? Is that what I say? Tell him that his father is just on an extended trip? I told him that he was a hunter on a mission one night but that was a lie... Kali thought shaking her head once.

"Jaune your dad did not abandon or forget about you."

"Then where is he?!" Jaune demanded doors holding back long surpassed emotions burst open by Summer swung open and-

"He might be _dead?_ " Ghira offered he saw no reason to coddle Jaune he was his son and a man he needed to hear the truth of the-

"Ghira!" Kalie's hiss made the man shirk even if he towered over his wife he was beyond wary of an angry Kali.

"Don't tell him that! You don't know he is dead!"

"You don't know if he is alive either." Ghira countered as much as he wanted to tell Jaune he was going to be ok but the truth needed to be said. Lying did no good to Jaune.

"Jaune... your father might not have abandoned you he might be dead."

"Ghira!"

"Dad!"

"You think he died?"

"I don't know but if he did die that would be a reason why he never came back."

"He died and I wasn't there?" Jaune's voice shook a low tremor filled him like he was being electrocuted as he began to stutter.

"He... he died? Without me? He needed me and I wasn't there?"

"Jaune listen to me you did nothing wrong, you could not have known what he was doing or what he was dealing with."

"I could not have known because I was not there! I left Patch! If he needed my help how would he find me!? I might as well have killed him myself-

"No. No, you didn't kill him." Blake said for the first time her voice dipped her tone lowered as she almost let her claws leave her brothers flesh.

"You didn't get him killed, even if he didn't die you are too good for him."

"Blake, that's my dad!"

"No. Ghira is you, dad, Ruby's dad is your day. Hell Port is more of a dad than your own! People have cared for you, loved you stood by you. He raised you till you were incontinent then dumped you as soon as he could."

"That... that's not true.."

"I know it hurts, I know it might not feel good now but you are better than him, you are Jaune Belladonna and you deserve much better," Blake said smiling softly to her red-eyed brother who sniffled once and-

"Blake... you and Jaune have a lot of catching up to do why don't you go somewhere to catch up?" Kali asked a small grin on her lip as Ghiara gave his wife a confused look before shaking his head.

"Kali there are better times-

"Ok... I'll do that." Jaune said as Kali grinned clapping her hands.

"Good! Blake take him somewhere isolated and quite! Like a library, yes that will do!" Kali said as Blake nodded taking Jaune by the hand and leading him off as Ghira shook his head.

"Dear is getting grandchildren _really_ that important?"

"Did you see that!? Blake has not one! Not two! But _four_ competitors! One a blonde that could be on the cover of one of your magazine! An adorable red girl, that damned Mistral and a Schnee!? A Schnee Ghira! Do you want to lose your grandkids to a _Schnee!?"_ Kali hissed her fangs popping out at the _Schnee_ part as Ghira sighed.

"I just want Blake and Jaune to find the person they are meant to be with-

"And that person is one another! They are brother and sister!"

"Kali that is _not_ a good thing!" Ghira groaned even if his kids were not there the Beacon students were looking at them with suspicious eyes wondering if there was some kind of incestuous arranged marriage being planned no doubt.

"Well, then they are Mistress and _pet_! There better than brother and sister! A faunus owner and a human pet!" Kali huffed as Ghira gagged begging praying that none of the humans or faunus that were not adamant White fang members or supporters had scrolls out for recording as his wife attempted to set back human faunus relations back to the great war.

"Dear! You can't say that in public!"

"Why not!? Jaune is her human! He is her fiance and pet!"

"Dear Blake can not just go around making human's her pet! That's not how it works!"

"Why not?!"

"There are laws against that! We can't just turn people in our pets!"

"Well, then we can change the laws to be fit!"

"That would cause an _international_ incident!"

"Then just for Jaune and Blake! He can be the only human pet in Menagerie deal?" Kali asked like she was some _expert_ businesswoman ironing out a massive contract with an international cooperation and _not_ a grandbaby crazy woman who's motherly instincts were making her a bit off... to say the least...

"Kali Jaune is our son! He is not the family pet!" Ghira said now knowing that they were being recorded. A number of students human and faunus had taken their scrolls out and were recording what might be the incident to set back human and faunus relations to active war.

"And? Why can't he be both? A loving grandson father of my grandkids _and_ the family pet? He can be like a dog! But a human and having sex with Blake to make us grandbabies!"

"Did she just call human's _dogs?"_

"Did she just say her daughter wants to have _sex_ with a dog!?"

"Is it because she's a _cat?"_ The whirlwind of voices around them picked up as Ghira dragged a hand down his face this was going to be a long day…

* * *

"So, tell me how was life in the world?" Blake asked a tone so dry and humorless Jaune had the distinct feeling that he was going to be cut.

"It was ok?"

"Ok? I would say that your life was better than ok Jaune I would say you were having a great time!" Blake hissed she and Jaune stood in an isolated corner of the Beacon library, alone in the back of the area by a small window overlooking the campus. The cat girl glared daggers at Jaune but not out of rage more out of disappointment and irritation?

"Blake? What is-

"You got a lot of guts you know that? You have a lot of moxy to just walk into Vytal act like the last time you saw me was the other day not when you almost got blown up!"

"Blake-

"So what's her name?"

"Who?"

"The girl you are hooked up with? You know the gold digging broad who kissed you on tv!"

"My partner?"

"Oh, she's your partner now? Really since when?"

"Since initiation?"

"So you have known her for a long time _typical!"_

"Blake you seem mad, and I don't know why-

"Of course I am mad! Jaune you are _mine_! You are _my_ human! _My_ human does not get to go around kissing and damn skank he sees! Or let himself be kissed!"

"Wait are you jealous?" Jaune asked Blake punched him in the gut. _Thud!_ Jaune doubled in pain as-

 _"NO!"_ Blake hissed her voice sharp and angry a dangerous growl filled her mouth as her cat ears stuck bolt upright. Her fist just slammed into Jaune's gut Jaune grunted his eyes watered as Blake sucker punched him.

"What was that for!?"

"You idiot! I am not _jealous!_ Why would I be jealous!?" Blake said her cheeks a rosy red her claws still extending and falling back as Jaune let a sigh leave his mouth.

"Are you mad that I was kissed?"

"What?! Mad!? Me!? Why would I be mad if my human doesn't know the first thing of loyalty!? Why should I be mad if my stupid, ignorant, dense, foolish ass of a human lets another woman touch what belongs to me!?"

"You know that makes you sound jealous right?"

"I am not jealous!" Blake hissed her amber eyes inches from Jaunes face her hand slid up his waist Bale gently raking her claws up and down his side as Jaune gulped.

Blake's hands were far too close to his crotch her claws a bit too close to the most important part of his anatomy.

"Blake? Your claws are a bit low!" Jaune hissed not willing to test his aura's powers that much and-

"I know, but I think my human needs to be taught who he belongs to again." Blake almost spat as Jaune gulped.

"What-

 _Soft._ Jaune paused his third kiss since coming to Beacon came as quick and as sudden as the first two. Blake pressed her lips to Jaune's her arms wrapped around his neck, her eyes flickered like molten amber as Jaune acted on instinct.

His hands wrapped around her waist his hands gripped down feeling the surprisingly toned ass that he had totally not been glaring at during his fight.

To his surprise instead of biting his tongue off Blake purred bringing her wast into his deepening her kiss of him making Jaune go weak in his legs as Blake nibbled his lips her teeth chewed Jaune's lower mouth making him shudder as she broke the kiss with a wet _plop!_

"You have been a bad, bad human." Blake purred her eyes alight with something, Jaune saw something in heresy, not anger, not irritation but something powerful and starving.

Whatever flickered behind her eyes made him go weak in the knees as a low feeling of disquiet began to form in his gut, the hairs stood on end his back went rigid and he suddenly dearly wished he was surrounded by Grimm.

"B-bad human?" Jaune asked his legs shaking as Blake licked her lips like a predator looking up and down its prey. A cougar cornered a mouse as Jaune-

 _"Sit!"_ Blake shouted as Jaune paused his eyes blinked owlishly as he froze.

"What?"

"I said _sit!"_ Blake shouted slamming her foot down as Jaune whimpered falling to the floor as-

"Down!" Blake hissed as Jane sat flat on his ass-

"On your back!" Blake growled as jaune fall back instincts kicking in years of being told what to do by women overriding common sense as Blake grinned a manic smile plant a heavy foot right on his chest pushing down hard making Jaune gag as she licked her lips and grinned an evil smile.

"You have been a bad, bad human Jaune! I think it's time for me to train you..." Blake said a truly terrify smile split her lips as Jaune saw her fangs come out of her jaw.

"Balke!? What are you doing?" Jaune asked a wave of fear coursed in his veins he had no idea what Blake meant by training him but he knew that he would much rather not be trained.

"What am I doing? I am going to _train_ you Jaune! I'm going to make sure that by the time I am done with you my human is good and obedient, I'll make sure he knows who his owner is! And will not be tempted by some redhead skank who like to touch things that don't belong to her!"

"I'm feeling a bit of jealousy here."

"And I was feeling you stare at my _ass!"_

"Can you blame me? It's your _second_ best feature."

"And my first?"

"Tie between your eyes or personality. Your eyes make me think of molten gold and your personality is easily one of the best I have ever known and I have literally traveled the world, I've met more than a few people and you are still one of the better ones." Jaune said with a genuine tone of affection Blake paused her cheeks become rosy and she lost some of her predatory look.

"I... what? I don't..." Blake asked her face blushing as jaune nodded.

"Seriously you found me dying on the ground brought me to your home saved my life, gave me a home and place to sleep for years, became my first love gave my first kiss you are great Blake! Anyone with half a brain can see that I know I can." Jaune said as Blake pushed again her face redder than Ruby's cloak as she stuttered.

"I... I... stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"T-that! Doing that!"

"Doing what?"

 _"Talking!"_

"You don't want me to talk to you? I... I should have guessed you are still mad you probably don't want to see-

 _"Idiot!_ This is why I need to train you! To keep these stupid thoughts out of your mind! Now sit!" Blake hissed slamming her hand on her knee Jaune rolled his eyes he knew Blake could get intense at times and he knew it was best to just play along…

"Fine. I'll do it." Jaune said sitting up as Blake nodded the control coming back into her spot as she gulped.

 _"Now_ beg!"

"Beg?"

 _"Beg!"_ Blake hissed as Jaune sighed holding up his arms in a begging motion-

 _"Roll over!"_

"Roll over?!"

"Now!"

"Fine," Jaune said falling flat on his back her rolled over once as Blake nodded.

"Sit!" Jaune sat.

 _"Shake!"_

"Realy?" Jaune asked holding out his hand Blake shook it once as she grinned.

"Feel!"

"What?" Jaune asked before she growled.

 _"Feel!"_ Blake hissed as Jaune sighed taking his hand and reaching hind her feeling her ass as-

"My hand!"

"Oh, sorry?"

 _"Bad human!"_ Blake hissed her glare not all evil but a bit hungry.

"Present!"

"The fuck does that mean!?"

 _"Present!"_

"Present what!?"

"Present or I will get the stick!"

The fuck is the stick!?

"Uh... this!?" Jaune asked holding out his arms spreading his leg in an awkward motion and-

 _"AHH!"_ Jaune hissed Blake kicked him to the floor her foot slamming into his chest as she licked her lips.

"Stay still!" Blake growled running her smooth hand over Jaune's neck he thought for one moment he would be strangled to death by the faunus before she ran her fingers all around his neck.

"Blake there a reason you are choking me!?"

"Oh I'm not choking you I'm just checking your _measurements."_

"Checking my measurements for what?"

"I need to let other people know that you belong to me, and to make them know you are my human Jaune."

"Blake I think we are taking this a bit far don't you think so?"

"I don't think it's far enough! You are my human and I don't _share..."_

* * *

 _"Specialist Branwen._ You are over _nine hundred and twelve days and five hours_ overdue for your reports, please explain your _considerable_ delay." A cold voice seethed as Jaune felt his spine _snap!_

"Winter! Ma'am!" Jaune said flashing his eldest stepsister a sharp salute she gave Jaune a disparaging look her icy blue eyes looked ready to split him down his middle.

"You are looking _quite_ well for yourself Jaune, you can drop the salute by the way."

"I can't do that ma'am! I can't drop until you say at ease!"

"That makes sense but only if you were still part of the Atlas military a job you deserted, you might be considered AWOL you know that? The punishment for that is still dead." Winter said her words felt like daggers of ice as Jaune gulped.

"Ma'am I can explain..."

"Explain what? Abandoning your post? Leavin me and Weiss your sisters in critical condition? Leaving your team having Penny look over ever literal inch of the Atlas wastes for you? Having Whitley wonder what he did to drive his only positive male influence away?

Or the look on Ciel's face when she blamed herself for all of this mess? Hmm? Which one of the incidents do you wish to explain Jaune Branwen Schnee please do tell me your answer I'm waiting." Winter said her voice slicked into Jaune's chest making him feel like he had been stabbed.

He had decided to come to Winter before Winter found him, he hoped to take some advantage from the older version of Weiss who looked almost exactly how Jaune remembered her minus the bloody marks and near death state when he left her.

Winter had fully healed thankfully her body a picture of elegance her crystal blue eyes pierced his chest her long flowing hair just like Weiss's was neat and tind as ever. Her body compressed into a tight silver red military outfit her ample chest that Weiss would probably not catch up with fought against its confines.

"I... all of it?"

"You wish to explain all of it? Do go on Jaune you know how high my standards are do not let me down." Winter added her eyes glared spears into Jaune as he gulped.

"I... I in no condition to stay at your side! My physical and mental state was not fit for service in the Atlas military less do by your side so I left to correct them!" Jaune snapped Winter cocked her head her eyes blinked once.

"You are saying that you left on an extended sabbatical?"

"I! Not exactly."

"Then what exactly are you saying Jaune? Do not make me ask you again you know I loathe to repeat myself."

"I left because I was scared... I saw you and Weiss-

'You thought that leaving us would protect us from the danger of having your semblance stealing our aura."

"Yes. My semblance is a hindrance to those around me."

"That... that is not wrong. Your unique power is a threat to those around you and presents a genuine danger to friend and foe alike."

"I know! And..." Jaune paused the light left his eyes as Winter narrowed hers crystals met crimson as Jaune backed down.

"And? Finish that sentence Jaune what I will do next hinges in the balance."

Jaune acted he walked up and hugged Winter. For the first time in a long time, the specialist was surprised.

She expected an excuse from her subordinate sibling a string of excuse she had spent the years since he ran away preparing to cut down with lethal, not a hug?

"Jaune?" Winter asked as he wrapped his arms around her. He locked his arms around her waist and put his face into her chest.

"Jaune?" Winter asked her voice lost some of its edge as he wrapped his arms tighter.

"It's my fault."

"What is your fault?"

"I left, I was scared I was not thinking right. It was my fault and I am sorry."

"I see, so you are going to admit it?"

"I am."

"No excuses?"

"They never do you any good."

"I see... I am pleased to hear you have remembered something of my teachings." Winter's voice had a hint of pleasure in it. She rubbed the top of Jaune's head affectionately like she would do a small animal or Whiteley during a nightmare.

"You have not talked yourself into my good graces specialist."

"I am not a specialist ma'am you are," Jaune replied backing off from the hug his eyes now locked on Winters.

"You are looking good for yourself Jaune. I took the liberty of going over your personal records. Number one in combat, winner of they Mistral tournament partner to Pyrrha Nikos, leader of your own team, a key member in defending the breach. You held off dozen of Grimm for a brief moment before your team arrived to save your hide. I must say that is a lot of accomplishments. " Winter said as a hint of a smile crossed her face.

"Well, I don't want to brag-

"And you shouldn't. These are all adequate." Winter's smile left as soon as it came to a gust of water in the desert as she narrowed her eyes.

"You have performed to lowest expectations you meet the bare minimum of requirements that I would have set for you. Congratulations on doing just enough to make me think you have what it takes to be a hunter and not a single thing more." Winter snapped making Jaune balk.

"I did a lot ma'am!"

"You did what I had expected if you stopped training with your real partner, took up drinking and refused to leave your room for the next two years. You have done the minimal that Atlas would require of you, are you proud?" Winter's voice left nothing to hide already telling him what he needed to say to avoid a beating.

"Ma'am! I did my best!"

"You did your best when you had _other_ choices. You left your post abandoned your team and did the bare minimum to gain notice. Jaune I am not impressed, not in the slightest." Winter's voice might as well have slashed as Jaune felt his armor get dented he gulped once as he took a deep breath.

"Ma'am as much as I respect you I did the best I could. I am an accomplished team leader, I have the loyalty and respect of my team and I have earned my place in Beacon. I believe that I am due some praise."

"Yes, prise, praise for running away in what _you_ admit was a moment of weakness. Praise for earning your place in Beacon thousands of miles from the academy that you had already _earned_ your place in and where you need not fight twice as hard for no reason. Yes, let me praise the loyalty of our team that came at the _abandonment_ of your old team. Yes, Jaune you are indeed due for some praise for running away and making a mess that _you_ then cleaned up if for nothing else." Winter said her tone absolutely glacial making Jaune whimper in fear. He felt her eyes bore down into him making him shudder in fear before he found himself. He was Jaune Branwen he would not be intimidated. Not over his friends.

"I made a mistake, no I did _not_ make a mistake ma'am."

"You did not leave your team your family behind to galavant across all the known world?" Winter asked her eyes locked onto Jaune as he held her glare.

"No ma'am I did not make a mistake. You were not the first family I left you were not even the second. I have made mistakes in life, I have made bad decisions and I know that but meeting the people I know making the relationships that I have now will not be one of them. I know I left you but before that, I was left. I thought that you would one day leave me-

"I never abandon the people under my charge."

"I know that and I respect you for that. But I was younger I did what I thought was best. I removed a danger from my team as I promised. I told you when you made me a leader that I would keep my team safe no matter the cost.

If that meant training them then I did. If that meant keeping Grimm and terrorist away I would do that and if it meant removing myself when my semblance became too dangerous or unknown then I would do that. Was it the right decision? Maybe not but it was the best that I thought I could do at the time and I do not regret it. Ma'am."

Jaune finished his speech his eyes not one leaving Winter. She glared at him the full fury of an

Atlesian winter behind her eyes she narrowed her glare looking for the slightest sign of weakness in his face as she inched her face close going nose to nose with him before-

"Good. You _do_ have a spine."

"I never left home without it, ma'am," Jaune said as a small smile split Winter's face.

"You are a fool Jaune but I made you a leader because you are one. I did not know how this talk would go when it began but I can say I am pleased with the outcome."

"I thought ti better for me to come to see you than you me."

"Thank Oum you did that. If I have to find you I would have been far less forgiving." Winter said as Jaune once aging felt fear come down his spine.

"Less forgiving? Are you forgiving me?"

"Oh, I always forgave you Jaune, like I said you are not a coward you are just an idiot," Winter said as if it was a compliment. Jaune let a minor frown cross his lips before remembering that Winter could put him into the dam ceiling with literally no effort in the process.

"Ma'am?" Jaune asked his feeling of trepidation only grew as Winter gained a demonic look in her eyes.

"You have done well Jaune and I am proud of you, I truly wish you the best in your Beacon studies."

"I... thank you, ma'am?"

"But I do have a question, am I still your commanding officer?"

"Yes, you will always be my superior ma'am."

"Good! Then you don't mind if I oversee your personal fitness?"

"I? Ma'am what do you mean by that?"

"I mean do you mind if I test your fitness?"

"How?"

"Simple a basic routine for any personal protege of mine, you will do twenty laps around Beacon, five hundred jumping jacks, four hundred squats, three hundred crunches, and two hundred pushups with me on your back for a _warm up."_

"I! Ma'am that is a bit much!"

"Oh do not worry Jaune I'm only getting started..." Winter said licking her lips sadistic glee in her eyes as Jaune whimpered...

The first reunion lunch of Jaune and his families did not go as he had planned.

* * *

 _"HAH! AH!_ I'm back!" Jaune said his face fully drenched in sweat. He looked like he had been dipped in a lake, his armor was covered in mud and grass stains, his red eyes were bright and puffy pink. He was sweating like he had been in a sauna and was shaking!

He ran into the cafeteria with Winter literally strapped to his back in some kind of backpack sipping a cup of tea Jaune calmly let her down at the table before falling into the waiting arms of Pyrrha who looked rather worried.

"Jaune!?"

"Bro!? The hell happened to you? You stink!" Yang said plugging her nose shaking her head Jaune smelled like her dad after an hours workout. Jaune gagged choking once as-

"I was simply testing his endurance." The Weiss doppelganger with bigger breasts said giving Jaune an approving glance as he gagged.

"He has been out of shape since leaving Atlas, but! He's been kept in decent shape." Winter said taking a sip of a teacup she had kept with her if Jaune made her spill or had somehow not allowed her to sip he would have to start his whole workout all over again from the beginning.

"Jaune!? Are you ok!?" Summer asked her silver eyes widening in a panic her son looked ready to drop! His limbs sagged and his head looked on its side.

"I! I'm fine mom! Just a bit tired!"

"You look more than a bit tired," Ren said cocking an eye at his brother taking out a small thermos.

"Have some tea, this will help," Ren said as Jaune balked.

"I'd rather die! But thanks, bro!" Jaune said-

"Oh! Introductions hello! My name is Kali I'm Jaune mother!" The faunus said as there was a moment of silent a brief tension filled the air as silver met gold, mom looked at mon as two mothers shared a silent glare.

"Hello. My name is Lie Rin, a pleasure to meet you."

"And you! I am glad my son has such a dependable friend!"

"I'm Pyrrha-

"Oh hello you Mistral homewrecker! How are you?" Kalie asked cocking her head as Pyrrha balked her cheeks blushing as she stuttered.

"What?!"

"Dear! Please do not insult the students! Especially the human ones! We already have enough problems without another incident!" Ghira hissed already feeling the problems of having to deal with dozens of scroll videos of a faunus diplomat advocating for slavery.

"Well, I'm Nora! I'm Jaunes big sister and I am the greatest!" Nora said slamming the table as Yang cocked her head.

"You? You're his last sister?"

"Damn right! And I'm the best right Jaune?"

"You are definitely the only Nora I need in my life!"

"Damn right!" Nora said as Jaube smiled.

"Heh, you know I never thought that everyone would be together like this, most of you all look the same."

"You saying I look the same bro?"

"Pretty much besides your _chest_ getting bigger you are more or less the same," Jaune said in a pure deadpan voice, Yang's cheeks went bring red her hands crossed her chest on instinct as she blushed.

"H-hey bro! You can't just talk about a girls chest! You'll make her blush!"

"But why not? I mean it's not like it's something I _haven't_ seen before." Jaune said taking a long sip of a mug of water as Yang as well as everyone at the table choked. Yang's eyes went wide as scorers as-

"What!? Jaune you are sleeping with her? I _approve."_ Nora said nodding her head sagely.

"Large breasts! Long hair! Childbearing hips? I approve of this one!" Nora said slapping her knee making Jaune and Yang blush.

"What?! You _approve?!_ Wait no Jaune! What do you mean!?"

"Jaune you are making it sound bad!" Ruby hissed as Jaune blinked owlishly.

"WHat's the big deal? I've seen you both naked before, it's not like it's something new." Jaune said as Ruby eeped her face went red as her cape as she blushed.

"Jaune Rose! What are you talking about!?" Summer asked finally stepping into the fray not knowing what her fool of a son was starting-

"Same thing as normal mom Summer."

"Just mother dear!" Summer hissed as Kali's gaze narrowed imperceptibly a silent challenge being tossed between them. A _gauntle_ was tossed as two mothers began to vie for dominance over one child.

"Mom, I took _baths_ with them. I've seen them naked and they have seen me."

"That was years ago!"

"We were kids, bro! Things are totally different!"

"Really how?"

"We are adults!"

"Children more like," Raven said shaking her head not willing to get involved in this can of worms. Preferring to sit back and watch her family argue.

"So what? You are still my sister to me, does it matter if I see you naked?" Jaune asked for a moment Yang's eyes flashed red a tick appeared in her face ass he cracked her knuckles.

"You want to say that again bro? It sounded like you don't see me as a woman!"

"You are a woman but you are also my sister. What's the problem with that? Not like we are going to date right?" Jaune asked another tick appeared on her face.

"You saying I'm not pretty Jaune?" Yang asked fire beginning to form on her face as-

"Not at all you are beautiful but I can't date you I mean we are family and you have never shown any interest and that would be weird-

He never saw the punch coming.

* * *

"What did I do!?" Jaune groaned bursting a black eye sas he and his families walked as one awkward group.

"Jaune... I know I never taught you some things about the fairer sex but that was sad." Winter said not feeling a bit guilty of her own man being harmed.

"Son... you need to learn more about women..." Tai said wincing Yang looked ready to punch Jaune's lights out as he sighed.

"Well at least it could be worse," Jaune said during a corner before-

Thud!

"Ahh!"

"AH!"

"Watch where you are going!" A rough feminine voice said as Jaune groaned he bumped into some raven-haired woman who looked really, really familiar.

Do I know her? Jaune thought as the woman stood up-

"I- Jaune?" The woman asked as Jaune felt his blood chill his body froze as his jaw dropped open his fingers began to twitch and shake as a low tremor filled his body as he tried to slowly back away fear and terror in his face as-

"Jaune Branwen? Is that you?" A smooth rich haunting voice that seemed to burn the air around it said, a woman with sparkling golden eyes stood before Jaune she was tall almost six feet with perfect a figure, flawless milky skin, eyes that glowed yellow hair as black as night and-

"Jaune?" Summer asked her instincts kicked in Jaune looked terrified his limbs were shaking like a live wire was forced into them and-

"Cinder?!" Jaune shouted terror in his tone as the woman clapped her hands reaching out a hand and yanking Jaune up!

"Jaune Branwen! It's been so long! I'm _so_ happy to see you again!" Cinder said as she saw a _friend..._

* * *

 **AN: A wild Cinder is here! And she _knows_ Jaune! How the hell do the two know each other? What's thier back story? When will Kali and Summer come to a head and who will win the mom of the _year_ award!? Find out next chapter of Branwen! Until then Bastion is next! So thanks for reading and as always Omake...**

* * *

 **Omake _R pool, part 12 Cookout End._**

Jame's Ironwood wanted to commit murder, no he wanted to commit _aggravated_ assault, battery and them murder, with a _sprinkle_ of child abuse tossed in for good measure.

"Hey! Hey! Mister your arm is all weird!" The irritating blonde haired faunus child with amber eyes and yellow cat ears said as James sighed, wishing that just _once_ he could break his moral code of ethics and pop the child's head like a grape with his bionic arm.

"This is what happens when you grow a heat, forget your mission and join a group of mercenaries on a trip to save the world." James groaned as-

 _Poke!_ Poke! The child poked at his side her clawed finger digging into his metallic body as he wished for nothing more than a blunt object to beat her to death.

 _I do have the grill, with my augmented arm I could bash her into pulp_. James thought as-

"Sarah! Stop bothering the man!" A buxom blonde said as the child groaned.

"Yes, mom!" She said running past the woman James _vaguely_ and he did mean vaguely remember being called Yang? He never heard of her in the future but Weiss did make a brief note of a blonde dead teammate of hers with _far_ too much chest fat.

 _Is this that blonde bimbo?_

"Sorry about that man! kids you know?"  
"I do not, but thank you." James said as he flipped what had to be his _fiftieth_ burger he was for some reason the dedicated chef at someone _else's_ cook out.

"Ah, no bigged! like I said names Yang! You are James right?"  
"Yes, Gen- James Ironwood at your service." He said offering her his real hand to shake she took it with hers, he noticed on of her arms was missing and a prosthetic was implemented instead.

"You lost your arm?"  
"Same to you! What got you?"  
"An explosion, and you?"  
"Bastard terrorist stalker of my wife."  
"I apologize."  
"No probe! We killed his ass in Argus! Tossed him into a river after stabbing him in the lungs! His ass is _grass!"_

"Did you see the body?"  
"What?"  
"Did you see his dead body after you attacked him?"  
"I... no why?"  
"If you do not see the body you can not _confirm_ the death. How can you be at ease when he might still be alive?"

"You worry too much! Take a chill pill!" Yang said slamming her robot arm down she slammed into a skewered and sent it flying up.

"Oh SHIT! LOOK OUT!"  
"What!?"  
"Dear!?'

"Incoming!'

"YANG!"

"Hey, guys! We are back and AHH!"

"Jaune!?" Pyrrha shouted as the skewer ht Jaune as his aura blocked it his aura blocked?! Everyone froze, you were not supposed to have aura if not a hunter... If you left Beacon like Jaune you had yours sealed and only a _trained_ huntress could unseal it and-

"Jaune!? You have your aura back!?"

"Oh! I forgot to say! Em unlocked it for me! Thanks, em!"  
"No problem but look out man! You almost got hurt ok?" Emerald as stalked up to Jaune her _far_ too wide ass making Pyrrha fume as she harlot touched _her, HER_ man! Em rubbed Jauen face where the aura blocked the blade.

"Thanks, Em! I don't know what I would do without you!"

"Die. You would _die_ without me."

"OH! Yeah, you are right..."

"What kind of work do you do?" Ren asked the man with orange hair Roman gave a slight laugh as he gulped.

"We offer _consulting_ for various people!"  
"And that means you have your aura unlocked?" The ninja sked as-

"WHo!? WHo unlocked your aura again!?"

"Em did Pyr! I owe her everything!" Jaune said pulling Emerald into a bear hug as she blushed as Pyrrha fumed her palms glowed black and she began to _growl..._

"Well, there goes the neighborhood," Nora said as Pyrrha began to _rage..._


	15. A flash of blue comes for you

**AN: OK! The story moves on to the last parts! Vytal is in full swing! The families are all brought back! Kali and Summer have a _mom off!_ Cinder is in the mix Jaune is stressed and the _final_ lover is back...**

 **Beta Zepeda**

* * *

Jaune felt the blood leave his face, his limbs went stiff falling slack onto his side as he saw her. Twin golden orbs that flickered with a malignant glare, both burning fires of cold passion that absolutely reeked of power and ambition. She licked her lips her eyes focusing narrowing into daggers.

Jaune felt his heart stop it froze in his chest his lungs refused to take in any air his body went stiff as a board and for one awful second he felt like opening his mouth and letting out one of the worst most gut-wrenching screams of pure terror that-

"Jaune! It's you!" Cinder said her mouth wide open a capricious grin on her thin lips.

"C-Cinder." Jaune whimpered his eyes refusing to meet her own, she noticed that she saw his fear, his terror and she relished in her dominance over him.

"Jaune? You know her?" Yang always the tactful one asked as Cinder smiled, she turned to Yang and the extended Branwen, Rose, Belladonna, Schnee, plus family as she bowed. Cinder shot out her hand smiling warmly as she gave Yang a warm smile that chilled her to her very core.

"Hello there my name is Cinder Fall, you must be Yang, Jaune speaks of you." Cinder said as-

"Hi! I'm Ruby-"

"Ruby Rose is her name, I am Summer Rose her, and Jaune's, mother, it is nice to meet you Cinder." Summer said stepping in between the two her motherly instincts triggered, something was wrong here, very wrong. This Cinder woman was bad news she felt the wrongness coming from her. She felt the cruelty, the callousness coming from the woman as she smiled.

"Hello there Summer, Jaune spoke of you." Cinder said extending her hand, Summer took it Cinder's grip was strong, not bone breaking strong but powerful.

"Cinder... why are you here?" Jaune asked his voice squeaking out his normally confident tone gone he looked meek, weak, he looked like a mouse staring down a lion.

"Oh, Jaune! Silly boy, you know that I am a huntress in training! I am here for the tournament! One that I just saw you in and might I say you have done splendidly!" Cinder said putting a hand on Jaune's shoulder instantly Jaune's hands shot down reaching for his weapons Ciner's eyes narrowed to slits.

Jaune looked her dead in her eyes for a fraction of a second and his hands backed off falling back to his side as Cinder smile making Jaune kowtow as Raven frowned.

She raised Jaune better than that. He was not a coward he was strong, a Branwen. Hell, Qrow in his limited guardianship of his own child had him staring down Raven herself without blinking, but now this woman could make him retreat from his weapons?

This does not make sense how is she intimidating him? And... what? Raven thought as she sensed power from the woman she had something, familiar in her and-

"Hello! I am Kali Belladonna! Jaune's mother! How are you?" Kali asked her natural friendly demeanor spilling out. Cinder smiled taking her hand as she bowed to the elder woman.

"I am well it is nice to see a member from the head of Menagerie here." Cinder said as Kali smiled.

"How do you know my son?" Her voice lost any hint of jovial tones as Kali stabbed to the point if Cinder was taken aback she did not show it. In fact, she smiled even wider stepping back and in one smooth fluid motion took Jaune into her side pulling him close.

Jaune gasped his body went stiff, his eyes flew open he trembled this was the final straw, everyone saw that Jaune was uncomfortable, his eyes searched all of his mothers before settling to Summer his lips mouthed help me and-

"Oh me and Jaune are old friends! We knew each other in the wilds, where after I spared Jaune's life we became the best of friends!" Cinder insisted pulling Jaune close as Raven growled.

"What do you mean spared?" Raven asked the idea of sparing meant that his life was in danger and Cinder might have harmed her nephew a mistake she would soon regret.

"Oh, that's such a _simple_ tale really! Jaune for some reason came into my encampment one stormy night! He came to steal some of my food."

"I was starving!" Jaune said speaking up to Cinder for the first time as she smirked.

"And? Does that give you the right to steal someone else's food?"

"I... no... no, it does not."

"Good! You know I like your mouth when you are not coughing up blood you look so cute!" Cinder said in a depreciating voice pinching his cheek.

Summer took two steps forward her eyes narrowed to slits.

"Cinder what do you mean coughing up blood?"

"Oh, Jaune was bleeding."

"Why was my _son_ bleeding?"

"Because I stabbed him. What did you think that I would let anyone, even a starving boy simply steal my food and not get some form of punishment for it?" Cinder asked honest confusion crossed her face as Summer paused a tick crossing her eyes.

"Cinder that is my son-"

"And your son came to steal _my_ food. Do not think I am that cruel, we fought I won. Jaune put up a fight, a good one, but a starving boy is no threat to one of my skill. Now before you get too angry I could have killed Jaune. He attacked me for my food and I was well within my right to end his life then and there." Cinder said her words blunt like steel and sharp like daggers Summer ate them and glared at her.

"You harmed my son."

"It was not that bad."

"I do not care how bad it was you hurt my family."

"And I will do it again if he attacks again. Jaune be a dear and explain to your families how we first met..."

* * *

"You _do_ know that there are far easier ways to die right?" A voice smooth and burning called out as Jaune paused he had just picked the lock for a small fridge that was in the back of a small encampment that he was in.

Jaune turned a piece of bread still firmly lodged in his mouth as one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen looked down at him.

She was tall almost six foot one with eyes that glowed a bright orange she looked down at Jaune with a bemused almost curious expression as she saw him with her bread.

"Now what do we have here? Did a rat crawl into my home and decided to make off with all of my food? My, I can not have that now can I?" The woman asked as Jaune burst he needed to get the hell out of here and-

"Running away with my food? Not very manly of you really." The woman said as Jaune heard what sounded like the shooting of a bow instantly he screamed something bit into his leg a bow of some type broke past his limited aura.

Weeks of no food and no help had not made him strong the simple task from Junior that made him get so lost in the woods proved too much and now he was hit in his fucking leg.

His wound bled, his semblance tried to activate but his aura was gone and his weakened state made it all but impossible to call upon it.

The woman sighed as Jaune spun his blade swinging downward she dodged planting a fist in his gut that cracked several ribs. Jaune screamed blood filled his mouth as Cinder sighed shaking her head as she clicked her teeth.

Jaune swung fast his movement was hampered by lack of nutrients.

Cinder saw him land in a crumple out of her tent as-

"What!?"

"Ma'am?!"

"Emerald. Mercury back in your tents."

"But-"

"I said _back!"_ Cinder shouted as she walked out to face her interloper the boy was slender much more than he should be. He had obviously not eaten a good meal in some time not that Cinder gave any thoughts to that.

"Tell me boy what makes you think that you can steal from the likes of me?" Cinder asked opening her palm letting a flash of lighting emerge from it as the boy spat up blood.

"I don't know who you are, lady, but I'm fucking starving and I need to eat!" He said stuffing his mouth with her sandwich swallowing it as Cinder cocked her head.

"So you are starving and decided to raid my camp? Interesting choice if I thought you knew who I was I would call you bold but you are just unlucky." Cinder said smirking taking out her hands readying a bow ready to end his life in a quick moment of mercy killing him putting him out of his misery and then-

The boy moved with a surprising amount of speed charging her at once moment, she barely had time to react he drove his sword right at her gut making her swing to the side her bow missing his head by an inch creating a deep scar on the right side of his head, the boy pivoted turning his sword around trying to take Cinder's legs out from under her she struck down at once a glowing black dagger appearing in her hand as she plunged down her weapon at the maximum power, her blade falling like a damn comet cutting deeply into his flesh as he screamed.

His cry filled the air his blood flew from his mouth as he fell forward, delivering a knee to his face his nose broke, blood flying from his face as she fell to the ground screaming in pain.

His hands fell to his face as she delivered a painful kick to his sides, she heard and more than heard she actually felt, his ribs crack in her attack.

The boy cried out trying to curl up in a ball she did not allow it.

Her bow reformed in her hands she pulled back the weapon before firing it at once.

The bow shot three arrows all piercing his flesh Jaune screamed in pain his body penetrated by three arrows, she was able to hit him in three areas making him howl. Blood poured out from him as she pinned him to the cold earth.

"Now that you are more under control tell me, boy, what the hell are you going to do before I kill you?" Cinder asked honestly curious the boy was about to be executed and she was feeling bored, maybe she could torture him? Maybe she could get some information out of him?

"Maybe I can just kill you and be done with it?"

"Wait! You don't want to kill me!" The boy said his body trembling Cinder blinked it looked like he was going to beg for his life good.

"Oh? Begging for your life now are we?"

"What? Begging I would never do that! I'm a Branwen we do not _beg!"_

"Then you die."

"Wait! I mean can I at least try to barter with you?"

"Barter? What do you have to possibly offer me?" Cinder asked more than a bit amused at the boys foolish antics of bartering with her. Cinder Fall was a hard sell at the best of times and impossible at the worst.

"Simple! I mean hey look at me! I'm a guy! You are a beautiful woman! We can work something out right?" Jaune asked blood forming in his lungs as Cinder almost burst out laughing.

"You, you are trying to seduce me? When you are bleeding to death?"

"No time like the present! If I can get a beautiful woman like you to even consider a moment with me then I can die easy." Jaune said his vision growing dim as Ciner let out one last malicious chuckle.

"You know what _boy?_ I like it. I thought you were just a fool but you are a wary only you know I can kill you but you are still trying to get out of this with the one thing you have to offer your body."

"So you are going to take my offer?"

"In a way, you are going to be doing something for me and in return, I am not going to send you to hell, do you understand me Jaune?"

"I hear you loud and clear."

"Good now shut your mouth, I need this."

* * *

"And that is how we met! Charming right? Jaune might not be a cunning linguist but." Cinder let the words hang, a small smug smile falling over her face, Jaune looked away his body shivering in fear and-

"You attacked my son!?" Summer rage coming out of her mouth as-

"What? How so?"

"You! You made him perform oral intercourse on you!?"

"Winter was it?"

"That is specialist Schnee-"

 _"Specialist._ Your brother attacked me. He tried to steal from me."

"That is no excuse!"

"He then tried to murder me for defending my very food, I was well within my rights to kill him on the spot, but _he_ , not me, made the deal. I would never have even suggested such a thing, but if Jaune thought that was worth saving his life who was I to say otherwise?" Cinder asked a faux grin on her lips.

"It... it's ok Winter.'

"No, it is not! Jaune-"

"If Jaune feels abused then he can tell me so. Jaune you came into my camp my home and tried to steal from me. When I stopped you, you responded with deadly force when you were trespassing on my property. Then when I was going to kill you in self-defense you made a deal to save your life that I gave no hint or inkling towards wanting, is this true?"

"Yes, Cinder..."

"Good. Then did I do anything wrong here?"

"N-no, ma'am. It was all my fault." Jaune admitted as Cinder nodded.

"As you can all see Jaune has admitted freely to being at fault, I take no blame for my actions but I must be going now. Mercury, Emerald?"

"Ma'am."

"Good and oh Jaune?" Cinder asked as Jaune paused she had just taken two steps away from Jaune and he was happy to have her moving out of his damned life for once.

"Yes, Cinder?"

"If you would _ever_ like to pick up where we left off in that tent under better circumstances, please do not hesitate to call me. I would be remiss if I let such an opportunity slip by me again, and well I can not say that I did not enjoy myself you certainly know how to make a woman blush." Cinder whispered into his ear twisting one of his hands so hard his aura flashed Jaune yelped in pain as Cinder blew him a kiss walking away leaving a shaking like a leaf blonde who looked like he had just seen the devil herself and a very worried family...

* * *

"Well, you going to tell us the fuck that was all about?" Yang once again asked in her perfect negotiate voice as Jaune groaned, looking down onto a table his family once again hounded him for information about one who the hell Cinder was.

Two, what was their relationship. And three, the worst questions came from the ones with the best intentions as Jaune found himself absolutely loathing Summer and Kali something he never thought him capable of doing.

"Jaune are you feeling ok?" Summer asked her voice calm and motherly but with a hint of 'tell me everything I want to know or else' in it.

Jaune sighed he knew that-

"Jaune if you wish to take a break simply tell me I'm sure I can find you a nice spot to lie down on," Kali said his other mother stroking his back he did not like this, the last thing he needed was to tell his friends and family about the one! And he did mean one, interaction he had with Cinder and how it was in his opinion his own fault.

"No, I'm fine-"

"Fuck that you look like a damn mess, and I've seen you fight," Yang said as whap! Raven smacked her in the back of her head making her yelp in pain.

"What was that for!?"

"Language," Raven replied simply as Yang growled before turning back to her little brother.

"So what you ate her out, got her off and then?"

"And then nothing Yang, look everyone it happened I was in the wrong, I should not have been stealing food, I should have been the one to get hurt and Cinder did not she helped me, she spared my life ok?"

"Jaune... that does not make what she did right you know?" Summer, oh only Summer could somehow make the sweetest most heartwarming phrase double as an interrogation.

Silver eyes locked onto him saying tell her everything she wanted to know or it would be dragged from him in a way that he would find oh so less than pleasant.

As she spoke Jaune felt Kali grip the back of his neck ever so slightly applying pressure to the base of his spine. She did this very rarely, and Jaune meant less than four times a year, back in Menagerie.

Blake and Ghira recognized it as a 'do what I say' position she did to put Jaune or Blake in a more subdued posting.

Forcing her claws into a delicate nerve cluster she purred into Jaune's ear.

"Baby, tell your mother what really happened and leave nothing out," Kalie warned her claws flexing making Jaune whimper.

"Yes, Jaune tell me what happened." Summer said as she and Kali felt their eyes lock, Jaune swore he saw lightning flash between the two of them as they held the other in a silent stared down of established matriarchal dominance.

"I... ok fine I tried to steal food. I did not steal food I got hurt badly."

"I can tell so what you just eat her out while bleeding to death? Don't want to sound like a downer bro but that seems like a bit much for you. How the hell did you even focus?" Yang asked bluntly as ever as Jaune shrugged.

"When you have three arrows in you that tore apart your aura like it was made of paper and you have another pointed dead in your face you tend to get pretty compliant." Jaune deadpanned seeing no reason to say more than the necessary as Kali's grip tightened obviously he said something that she did not like.

"Jaune when things like this happen you need to tell people. There are people who specialize in treating traumatic incidents that you will see." Kali made the last part a demand not a request as Jaune blinked general curiosity in his eyes.

"Traumatic? What was traumatic?" Jaune asked confused as Kali froze.

"Jaune what she did to you was..."

"It was not the worst thing to happen to me by far." Jaune laughed a little. His eyes falling down before he got the good ole Branwen feeling that he was fucking up. As he saw all the eyes of family and friends narrow...

Well I know I fucked up.

"Jaune... what happened to you when you were... traveling." Summer found the most neutral words she could use that would convey her emotions and keep her from throttling her fool of a son who put himself in more danger than he had any right to be in!

"Well... all in all? I fought some Grimm, fought some people, human, faunus, I shot people, I got shot, I was stabbed, bit, clawed, beaten, chewed a little and lit on fire more times than I could count but I still think I came out for the best."

"Adversity is a necessary tool for life, do not shirk from a challenge, the fact that you have survived as long as you have is a testament to your skill," Raven said thought she felt the eyes of almost everyone bore into her.

"Rae maybe not _now?_ " Tai asked trying to cover for his wife as she shook her head.

"I am just saying, he should feel proud he is my nephew and I will be proud of his survival, if not for his life choices that were less than optimal," Raven added giving Jaune an icy glare as he gulped.

"Well I know that this is getting a bit long in the tooth, I'll go with my team! We need to train a bit!" Jaune said forcing his neck forward breaking free of Kali's submission grip for the first time in his life. Surprising the faunus woman was he pushed forward.

"JNPR! Time for _training!"_

"So soon?"

"That sounds wonderful."

 _"HELL YEAH!_ Let's break some legs! Just not ours." Nora added doubling her voice to speak for her mother who had to leave for a moment to deal with personal business.

"Ok big sis! You want to break legs let's break legs!"

"Hey how come you call her big sis and you just call me Yang?" Yang asked her eyes slightly changing color to crimson as Jaune froze.

"Um... well... it's not that I-"

"Simple! I'm the best big sister he has ever had! You are below me!" Nora said as Yang's eyes flash red as she took a deep breath.

"You want to say that again Valkyrie?"

"Sure do! You are not as good as me! I'm the bigger sister! Jaune beat you in a fight, you are under him! I've beat Jaune in a fight so until you can beat me in a fight you are lower on the _pole sister_ ranking!" Nora said every woman but Ruby did a spit take her innuendo slamming them like a hit form Magnihild.

"I... what?!" Yang asked her face blushing violently as she coughed.

"I mean! It's not like I'm opposed to it! But-"

"Yang. He is your _cousin._ " Raven added raising an eyebrow at her daughter.

"Well... what if..."

 _"No,_ " Raven said simply cutting off any hint of incestuous grandchildren. She did not want to be a great aunt and a grandma to anyone this time soon. And the look Yang was giving Jaune made her shudder.

 _That is family, that is literally your own!_ Raven thought as Yang licked her lips. Dear god, it must be my genes, something about blondes... Raven thought looking at Tai and giving a bit Tai was scrumptious and she would love to tear his shit off right here-

"Wait! Jaune if you go now you won't get your presents!" Summer suddenly blurted out as Jaune froze?"

"Presents?"

"Presents?"

"Presents!? Jaune gets presents and not me?! TREASON!" Nora shouted slamming her fist on the table teal eyes filled with tears of betrayal. Her lips shaking as Ren sighed.

"There, there I'll get you some presents later ok?" Ren offered trying to avoid any bloodshed over-

"Presents? When did you get me presents?" Jaune asked more than a bit confused as to why Summer had bought him any. Wasn't she mad at me? Jaune thought as Summer grinned.

"Of course! For every year that you were away on your... trip! I bought you birthday presents!" Summer said smiling as her sentence made Jaune feel like he had been gut-checked by a Beringel.

"You... _what?"_

"Yup! Every year for... over eight years! You have almost a decade of presents all stored up and waiting for you!"

"Almost a _decade!?_ REN! Arrest this man for _tax evasion!"_

"Nora please they are having a moment."

"I.. you did?" Jaune asked the same feeling of ice water in his gut reappearing as Summer nodded.

"Yup! I always knew that I would see you again and if you did come back I wanted to make sure you knew you were always welcome and we never forgot about you even for a second. You always have a home with us and I made sure to buy you gifts every year. I can't say you'll like them though! I really didn't know what to buy boys so I kind of guessed!" Summer said chuckling as Jaune fought down a wave of emotions he felt his right arm shoulder and more feelings of guilt shame and betrayal filled him with an ugly painful cyclone of emotions as he gripped the table hoping to calm himself before he-

"Oh! Jaune I have that for you as well." Kali added her voice carrying an odd amount of sharpness to it.

"Kali?"

"I also bought your gifts every year! I knew that you would be back in my home one day, I mean you did fall in love with my daughter and what kind of mother would not welcome back her own son?" Kali asked as she rubbed Jaune's back purring in a way she only used when she knew he was upset.

"Jaune I am your mother-"

"Jaune! You know that I would never want you to be away from home!" Summer interrupted Kali a tick in her eyes as she pulled him away from the faunus who froze, her eyes clamped shut as she cocked her head.

"I would never let you just go out and not have a home! I mean I remember you promising Ruby that you would marry her as a child! And I know that was just kids being kids but you do not go back on your word now do you?" Summer asked her smile so chip and plastic that you could buy a new outfit and put it in your wallet. Kali drummed her fingers on the table as Jaune flushed.

"Mom!"

"Mom!" Jaune and Ruby both said at once blushing fiercely as Summer smiled.

"What's the matter? You two would make the cutest couple! Think of all the grandbabies you can make!"

"MOM!" The two yelled as one-

"Jaune! You really need to think about your future! I mean think! A strong human hunter protecting people especially the faunus in Menagerie while living there is his actual home! Think of what that will do for relationships!" Kali added as Summer's smile began to chip and break.

"Oh, Jaune! You know that you want to live in your actual home in Patch right? Where your family is and you can stay where you are needed!"

"Mom-"

"Yes, Jaune? You need something?" Kali asked taking her shot to jab into the conversation as Summer looked like she was going to hit the faunus with a blunt object.

"I mean I was talking to my mom-"

"And I said yes! What kind of mother would I be if I could not talk to my own son when he speaks to me! Now tell your mother what is wrong baby." Jaune gulped something was wrong in this conversation-

"Oh, Jaune! I know that you can be confused but as your mother who raised you as a child, I would be beside myself if you were halfway across the world! Do you want to make your mother sad?"

"I... of course not."

"Jaune you really should not let your emotions sway you! Menagerie is your home! And well I'm not pointing fingers but anyone that let a child slip away and go gallivanting halfway across the world is probably not the best choice for your grandchildren to be around! Not that there is anyone like that at this table." Kali added as Ghira groaned.

"Baby- "

"Oh? Is that someone who let their son who they claim to love hanging out with shady organizations and let him slip out from their watch on a small island that they own to go on a dangerous terrorist operation and almost get killed talking about safety? Because that sounds like a hypocrite who can't take the hint that Jaune knows who his family is and should really go to a doctor, her crow's feet are showing."

"Why you-"

"TEN! Over Ten years of presents! This is _MADNESS! REN!"_

"Nora-"

"OK! I think I felt enough bloodlust for the day! I'm going back to my dorm!"

"But what about our training?"

"Pyr. I love you. I really do but if we don't find a secure area soon there might be an incident!" Jaune hissed as Pyrrha got the hint and nodded.

"Ok... we can go back to our room-"

 _"SIT!"_ Both Kali and Summer yelled Jaune hit the table so fast his head spun, his ingrained sense of when women yell you listen kicking in betraying his mind as he gulped.

"I'm sorry!"

"Oh don't apologize baby! You did nothing wrong!" Summer said stroking his cheek.

"Yes Jaune she is right you have done nothing wrong!" Kali added an-

"What she means is that your mother is right, you have done nothing wrong!"

"Oh, Jaune I am your mother! I do not know what some people are trying to say! You love me right?"

"Of course I do Mo- Kali."

"Oh! See you can call her by her name! As your mother, I approve Jaune!" Summer said taking whatever edge she could get as Kali fumed.

"Jaune do not let your mind be swayed by simple tricks! Who fed clothed and bathed you for three years?"

"You-"

"Who washed you, took you in, checked your bed for monsters and made sure to leave your night light on for your childhood?"

"You did Mom-"

"And who showed you to the love of your life who took your first kiss under the stars?"

"Who showed you the adorable younger sister that you are still head over heels for!"

"I-"

"As you mother Jaune-"

"I think she means me as your mom-"

"I do not mean you, Summer."

"Oh finally speaking to me?"

"I was always speaking!"

"But not to me!"

"You-"

"Summer. Kali. I love you both and I can not pay either of you back but... but neither of you is my real mother. She died when I was born and I will never get her back so please... don't do this." Jaune said standing up once and leaving the table as Pyrrha gulped.

"I'll go check on him!"

"Me too."

"For syrup!" Nora and Ren made their excuses leaving the table as JNPR moved as one leaving the awkward flustered and embarrassed mothers behind.

"Baby."

"Kali."

"I... I took it to far. _" Both_ said heads hanging low as they did the one thing the did not want to do and pushed their son away.

* * *

Jaune was _pissed._

 _"Why?_ Why did I have to just brush past them!? I could have said something! I know that they were being childish and that was just ah!" Jaune said storming down the Beacon halls he had left his team to go for some air and was now walking briskly alone. The mom fight with Summer and Kali had not been good for his own self-esteem making him feel even worse for making them fight over him.

 _"Why me?"_ Jaune asked before bumping into something, something soft and warm brushed into him as he bumped into a person.

"AH! Sorry!" Jaune said not seeing and not caring who he bumped into as-

"Really, sorry? Is that all you have to say for yourself Jaune Branwen Schnee?" That voice, that voice that Jaune had been dreading for over three years spoke out. It cut him like daggers his blood went cold as he gulped.

He went to move he needed to start to sprint-

"Do not run from me Jaune. I do not want to hunt you down again."

"Ciel," Jaune said not bother to fight he turned slowly, his legs creaking as he did. She was the same as he last saw her, shorter than him by almost half a foot, eyes dark like night and hair a navy blue. Her skin was that perfect milk chocolate color and kip in a neat crop. She wore a silver uniform that did absolutely nothing to hide her figure that the years had only been kind to.

She filled out in every possible way making Jaune's eyes glare-

"It's been some time Jaune good to see you in one piece."

"Same here, you look better... without the blood."

"Ah, I do suppose you would bring that up. Tell me how's life treating you after you ran like a _dog_ with its tail between its legs?"

"I! It's been treating me..."

"I can see you are still wearing my hat. Why is that?" Ciel asked taking three steps up to Jaune who whimpered.

"I didn't want to forget about you."

"Am I that easy to forget?"

"No! I could never forget you."

"Good. Then you remember our promise?"

"What?"

"If you did not meet me in my room after the dance you would not walk right for a _week._ Now unless you want to run again follow me. I have a room in Beacon, a private room or as private as you can be with Penny as your partner and I intended to make _good_ on my promise..."

* * *

 **AN: OK! We are almost done! Ciel is back! Her and Jaune are going to _bond_ roughly for the time apart! As they make up for lost time Vytal comes life is going on and the story is close to the end! A poll will be up soon for the next story vote be it comedy or serious until then thanks for reading and as always _omake._**

* * *

 ** _R pool_ part 13**

 ** _The family you choose._**

Jaune was liking his life choice.

"Down!" Jaune yelled sliding into a corner the sounds of bullets and weapons fire whipped past his ear as he slid down. The harsh bangs of weapons blast filled his ears with the dull staccato of heavy weapons fire.

"AH!"

"They got Oscar!" Jaune yelled pulling the downed boy to him a bullet lodged in his chest blood pouring out making Jaune grimace.

"I got you!" Jaune said pushing his hands into Oscar forcing his aura into him healing the boy as he ducked, more weapon fire blasted his small cover away as he smiled.

"I'm taking fire!"

"No shit kid! Keep your fucking head down! Emerald will kill me if you don't make it out of this shit alive! You are not even supposed to be here!" Roman yelled popping out of a broken conductor stand, lifting his cane as he fired twice. Shooting at whoever was trying to kill them.

Jaune smiled even as hot blood stained him, he liked his life. Joining the group of mercenaries instead of staying as just a househusband was probably the bests decision Jane ever made, as he nodded picking up his KLMR or Kill more assault rifle specially made by Ironwood himself to fire. Bang! The sonic weapon fired out blasting the faunus shooting at them, one man's entire upper torso vanished in a puff of blood bone and spray.

He was ripped off the ground as Jaune smiled, he was glad that his weapon had tech from the future. Ironwood had reluctantly made them all weapons with limited future technology. As he fired, Roman and he both doubled up as they poured fire on the masked assailants.

"Only those afraid to face the day wear a mask!" Jaune yelled the coolest line he could think of as he fired rapidly his weapon barely shuddering as it blew apart their enemies.

"Double up!" Roman yelled as he leaped over his cover both he and Jaune walked up pouring fire on the retreating enemies as-

"You do know that you are also wearing a mask right? I mean we are both wearing masks, Jaune, come on man." Roman said his cane firing, Melodic Cudgel snipping the running enemies as Jaune smiled, this was fun! Jaune never knew that getting shot at was just so fun! He loved it! He loved the smell of dust powder! Bullets whizzing gave him a sense of LIFE! He needed this he needed to feel like this more!

He was asleep before! It was as if Jaune was simply living, going through the motions but now? The smell of burning flesh and ionized air filled his nose. A smile crept past his lips as he kept firing his weapon, a feral grin of pleasure and joy broke his face as he screamed.

"I LOVE MY LIFE!"

"Keep it down, kid! Fuck when Emerald sees us she's going to beat both of our asses!" Roman said taking a break to smoke a cigar, the two of them had left the wounded Oscar in cover as Roman sighed so far this was a good deal. Jaune and he blew up a Fang base they both got paid, Oscar came along for the ride got to see what real battle was like and hell his bullet scar might get him a girl or two maybe...

"I don't think he could flirt out of a plastic bag." Roman sighed as he moved with Jaune the two clearing out the last Fang before stopping to enjoy a cigar together something that Roman was glad Jaune was doing more and more even if Emerald and his wife back home were a bit... tense...

"You know Jaune being friends with Em is all well and good but do you have to bring her home, you know?"

"What? Why not? She's my closest friend at work! Why would I not bring her home to meet my family?"

Because your wife, children, friends and everyone you ever knew or loved think you are bringing in a home wrecker and are too blind to see or do anything about it?

"Well I don't know Jaune there are some things that you just need to find out on your own you know?" Roman asked pausing he sensed something was off, the Fang base they were attacking was high on the shit list of some very angry, very rich people. And they were getting paid a handsome coin to make it a burning crater on the map.

As such Roman knew that there was a slight chance that they might get interrupted by another group with similar motives but he doubted it.

Most other merc companies in the area did not like dealing with the Fang to high profile but since Jaune and Neo took out knocked out their leader? Well, it was safe to say Roman's merry band of miscreants and ne'er do wells were well up that bunch of fucking fanatics shit list right and proper.

So they decided to strike before being struck and remove this little problem before it got out of hand. Not that he had a choice there was a click of metal as something dropped.

"Scatter!"

Roman yelled as he and Jaune dove there was a fwoosh! of flame, firebombs Roman hissed him and Jaune backing up as two figure fell, a man and a woman. The man had magenta eyes-

"Blake? Ren?" Jaune asked as two of his best friends in full hunter hear suddenly appeared both armed and glaring.

"You two come with us," Ren said as Blake stepped forward.

"We have questions that both of you will answer now come _quietly."_


	16. The return

**AN: OK! The end to this fic is close! Less then ten chapters to go! As we approach the end we have a more _calm_ chapter this time. Not much happens and is just and easy going part with nothing too crazy happening it it... Jaune meet's Ciel they _talk_ his families and him have a spat and Jaune sees someone from his past. All this and more in Branwen!**

* * *

"You know you could learn what it means to be gentle?"

 _"Gentle?_ I waited over two years for this. I promised you that if you did not meet me in the room in two hours, I would make sure that you did not walk for a _week_. And you made me wait for how long?" Ciel asked as Jaune put his Beacon shirt back on she huffed as Jaune sighed.

"Over a year."

"And what did I do when I found out that my leader who left me in a bleeding bed after he thought that running away was in my best interest?" Ciel asked flicking her hair back putting her shirt back on as she looked to the floor.

"Do you know where my skirt is?"

"Last time I saw it the thing was on my face."

"Hah. Funny it was a good look for you."

"You think?"

"I know. Besides, I think I took it gently on you."

" You broke the bed."

"That is because you are too heavy. If you were on a proper Atlas diet, your body would be the ideal weight for intercourse and as such the bed would not be broken as it is."

"You do know that you were on top of me right?" Jaune asked as he gave Ciel a look, Jaune took a moment to admire the perfect form of her back, the supple curves of her hips that widened up and down her hourglass figure, her flawless light chocolate skin covered by an extended amount of raven black hair usually tucked into her hat, ending right above her waist were a perfect milk dropped shaped rear winked back at Jaune.

"Stop staring, didn't you see enough when you were under me?"

"Enough of that? I could never have enough of my _milk drop_." Jaune hissed making Ciel freeze he saw no he felt the shudder go through her back as he spoke. She blushed pushing her shirt over her back as she huffed.

"Stop that! I am not a _milk drop!"_

"I know, and I never said that you were."

"What!? You just called me that!"

"No. I called you _my_ milk drop, and that is something that I will never forget." Jaune said his nose suddenly right next to Ciel's ear she shuddered an invisible spark of electricity flowing into her body as she gulped.

"I! Don't think that I will just roll over you Branwen! I let you have some fun, but you are not the dominant one her!" Ciel said smashing her foot as Jaune huffed.

"Yeah I know that I will not dominate you, you like being on top, and as much as my hips will hate me for it, I'll give in to whatever my milk drop demands of me."

"Stop calling me that!" Ciel said her face beet red a small smile on her lips as Jaune rolled his eyes.

"As you say my milk drop."

"Branwen! You are lucking that I don't tie you back down!"

"I broke the cuffs who will you do it now?"

"I have ways."

"Don't take me to a black site."

"They do not exist! That is a rumor spread by the media!"

"They are not supposed to exist Ciel. Anyways my hips hurt-

"Says you. Your aura is full. You stole some of mine! You should be apologizing to me!"

"Yeah, yeah, here is your skirt," Jaune said finding her skirt said tossing her the dress as Ciel nodded.

"Thanks," Ciel said putting her skirt on as she paused putting her long silky hair in a bun reaching for her beret and-

 _"GAH!_ This thing is filthy! Why is it so hard!?" Ciel asked her Beret was hard, like a damn stone. Her berret had stains of unknown and disturbing implications on the inside of it. Ciel forced back a wave of bile as her once nice hat was not stained, hardened and worst of all for some reason _crusty…_

"Why... what the fuck!?" Ciel lost her composure giving Jaune a death glare as paused.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong!? My hat!? Did you ever wash it!?"

"What? NO! I never took it off my head!"

"You... you _never_ took it off your head?"

"Not once."  
"You had it on for _years_ and you never once washed it?"

"No... I did not want to be separated from you any more than I already was..." Jaune said looked down Ciel paused looking at the hat like it was a radioactive landmine before swallowing a deep lump and pulling it to her chest.

"Well... that is sweet? In a childish idiotic type of way. But I suppose I can wash it, several times." Ciel said before retching a bit.

"Or burning it. In fact, have Penny call in a code Zeta doom."

"What!? When are you going to bomb the forest!?" Ciel looked at Jaune like he was speaking another language.

"What? What the hell are you saying?"

"The Zeta doom is the carpet bomb with fire dust!"

"What? No, It's not it's the single unit incineration tactic."

"What? No, It's not!"

"Yes it is, it's basic Atlesian protocol."

"Not when I was there!"

"And when was the last time you were up to date on any Atlas doctrine?" Ciel asked raising an eyebrow at Jaune who froze.

"I guess that the Atlas battle doctrine had changed since I was last there hasn't it."

"You have no idea but! If you are serious of making it up to me. Then maybe we can study that together." Ciel said looking down as Jaune smiled.

"There is no one that I would rather study with my mild drop."

"What about your partner? You and she kissed on the stage, and you looked like you enjoyed it." Ceil said hissing her navy blue eyes locking down to Jaune as he gulped.

"I didn't ask her to do that!"

"You did not stop her either."

"I was surprised?"

"I have seen you get shot from behind by me and turn to return fire, do not tell me that a simple kissed surprised you."

"What if I said they were beautiful?" Jaune asked as Ceil gave him a chilling look. Ciel looked at Jaune like she was wondering if she should flick or flay him as Jaune gulped.

"Wait for a second! I can explain!"

"Calling a woman that is not the one who just gave her virginity to you beautiful? Bold. Even for a Branwen." Ciel said as Jaune knew he had to give her an excellent reason to not stab him he did not know where her scimitar was but to think Ciel an Atlas student was unarmed was a fool's move. Ciel was probably armed to the teeth right now and-

 _"Explain."_

"OK! She is a beautiful teenager, so are you! Just because another woman is beautiful does not mean that you are not!" Jaune said hoping to calm her down as Ciel huffed.

"Still calling another woman beautiful? Am I not enough?"

"You know that is not true! I..." Jaune trailed off his voice cracked as she cocked her head at him. She narrowed her eyes at him her gaze piercing as Jaune gulped.

"Ten seconds Jaune, speak or else," Ciel warned as Jaune nodded.

"OK! I... I'm sorry. I'm stupid. I didn't mean to I'll stop talking."

 _"Good boy!"_ Ciel said finally smiling.

"And Winter said you could not be trained!"

"I... I'm not stupid."

"I doubt that."

"You are supposed to care for me."

"I just lost my virginity to a man who left me bleeding out in Atlas after a terrorist attack because I never stopped thinking about you."

"I... I'm sorry."

"For leaving?"

"For making you worry. I don't regret what I did. I regret how I did it."

"You said that line to Winter do you think it will work on me?"

"If it's not broken don't fix it. It worked on Winter because it was logical and assuming you are and you and Winter are similar it should work on you just as well." Jaune reasoned as Ciel paused a small grin on her lips as she nodded.

"I like that, but really we need to go. Penny wants you me and Winter to talk."

"About?"

"You know how Penny is."

"She is still... Penny?"

"She is still her eccentric self," Ciel said as Jaune smiled.

"Good. If she was anything, but I would be a bit sad."

"She is the best partner I could ask."

"Good, let's go see her before you tie me to a new bed."

"You think I'm not going to tie you to another bed when we are done with the meeting?" Ciel asked genuine confusion in her voice as Jaune paused.

" I thought you were done?"

"Oh no, I have two years of anger to take out on your pelvis. And even I know that taking it out in a one-hour session will be nowhere near enough."

"I... so you are going to do it again?"

"Oh, you have no idea. But let's go Winter is waiting..." Ciel said as she led her boyfriend out of the room linking arms with him-

" You stink."

"I smell like you."

"Are you saying that I stink?"

"I'm saying that I smell like you and I don't think I stink so..."

"You are not clever."

"I disagree."

"You would."

"I know," Jaune said smiling rubbing her head.

"You look better with your beret on you know?"

" I do but this is a literally chemical hazard, and I need to purge it." Ciel hissed as she and Jaune walked out into the school.

* * *

Penny was doing well.

"So this concludes the security lecture." Winter finished Jaune and Ciel nodding along as she went over the basics of the Atlesian security over the Vytal, Winter finished going over security as Penny narrowed her eyes to the two most important people in her limited existence, "what about the second floors?" Jaune asked as Winter nodded pointing to the hologram on the wall selecting the bottom floor of the Vytal arena.

"We will secure it with guards."

"And what if they use breaching chargers?"

"We will scan."

"What if they infiltrate?"

"Guards Ciel," Winter replied as Penny could not help but fight to hide her smile. She was happy! Penny was always happy really her smile was plastered so wide on her face she was sure her servos would break in the effort to contain it!

 _Wonderful! Friend Jaune and friend Ciel's hands are now two point five centimeters closer than before! They are even touching! Penny thought as her best friend Ciel gripped Jaune's right hand with her left. Her thing brown fingers locking around his as she held onto his hand and Jaune did not let go!_

He was allowing Ciel to hold his hand, that meant he was finally in love with her, and they are now a couple!

 _This is perfect! Now Jaune will see Ciel as his true mate! They will date, engage in the procreation act, marry, and have lots of children, with dark blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and skim milk flesh! AHHH! I can be an aunt!? I'm going to be the most efficient aunt of all time!_

 _I will make optimal time for playing cards, I will make sure we have the most! Productive sessions of play with the bare minimum amount of time applied to and for naps! We will be the most efficient aunt and niece nephew unit in the history of them! OH! What will we call them!?_

 _If it is a boy or girl, I need to download names! Let's see access to popular Vale names, downloading, downloading there! I have names for almost any combination of boy or girl! I wonder what they will get?_

Penny thought as her scan of Ciel was complete, a small smile split her lips as her censors pinged! Telling her what she was secretly or not so secretly hoping to find out, Ciel was _pregnant!_ Her and Jaune's recent, reunion had allowed the beginning of new life! I am going to be the best aunt this side of Vacuo! _Trust me Jaune and Ciel I am going to make sure you to have the best life and a long life, just trust me ok?_ Penny thought as she smiled.

* * *

Jaune and Ciel were going to have a good life, and she was going to be the one to make sure that they did...

"I just... I don't want that to happen twice, can you two promise me that you will not do that to me, or to anyone else again?" Jaune asked as Kali and Summer nodded. Both mothers of his who he loved equally bowed their heads as Jaune smiled.

"We are sorry." They both said human and faunus bowing deeply both mothers had reconciled deciding that whatever issues they might have with each other and they were minimal.

Taking care of the person, they called a son and giving him a nice life full of warmth and love should have made them become fast friends not start a competition for Jaune's affection. They bowed to him making sure to dip their heads low, the cafeteria was still looking at the strange mix of families with awe and confusion. The rumors of the Belladonna family being anti-human were still in full swing as-

" _Isn't that the faunus family that hates humans?"_

 _"I heard that they were secretly racist, despite preaching peace."_

 _"I heard that they wanted to put human's in collars!"_

 _"They want to make humans sex slaves!"_

 _"Savage!"_

 _"Racist!"_

 _"This is why we had discrimination!"_

 _"We should have pushed hard in the great war!"_

 _"I'm not voting for their rights!"_

 _"Right?"_

 _"Ditto."_

 _"If they think I'm going to be a slave? They are nuts!"_

"See what you did?" Ghira asked looking down at his wife with a drained expression on his face.

"I"m sorry dear," Kali said head still bowed as Ghira sighed.

"They think we are racist! We the people who have campaigned harder than any to fight against it! This is a pr disaster all because you wanted to ship!"

"I'm sorry," Kali repeated as Jaune nodded.

"Ok... I forgive you."

"Not like you were going to do something else."

"Yang!" Raven hissed as Yang shrugged.

"Jaune was never really going to hold it against you, goes against his nature."

"Hey Branwen's hold grudges, my dad told me so."

"I have literally dropped you off the second story of the house. And you thought that it was play."

"Wait it wasn't play!?"

"I dropped you off the roof."

"Yang!"

"What!? He liked it! He thought it was fall training."

"I thought you were helping me!"

"I was! But I was also bored and wanted to see if you could take a drop."

"I! You are a bad big sister you know that?"

"You still love me so... thanks?" Yang asked taking a sip from a glass of water as Jaune sighed.

"Thanks, I'm glad that you two have finally decided to get along. I love both of you, and it hurt to see you fight." Jaune added some hurt in his voice as Summer and Kali sighed.

"We are sorry."

"I did not mean it."

"I should have known better."

"It's ok. Now that we are back together, how about a celebration?" Jaune asked as Tai smiled.

"Now that sounds like a good idea. What do you say to drinks?" Tai asked as Jaune perked up the promise of alcohol always caught his interest and he licked his lip in anticipation.

"Tai! You know Jaune is not old enough to drink!" Summer chided instantly back into mom mode as Jaune paused fixing his mom a curious look.

"I drink all the time mom-

"Jaune no!" Yang hissed as Tai and Raven shook their heads as Summer's head popped up all traces of bashfulness gone as her silver eyes fixed onto Jaune making him gulp.

"Mom? Is something wrong?" Jaune asked not aware of the danger he was now in as Summer glared at him.

"Jaune you are a bit too young to drink! I know that you are not doing something illegal!"

"Besides all the other illegal stuff we do on a daily basis- _MPPHHHG!"_

"Nora not now, not in front of our friends," Ren said covering Nora's mouth in a rare display of aggression. Silencing Nora before she could indict them or put them in and deeper legal trouble that Ozpin could keep them covered.

"Jaune you are not drinking are you?"

"Not now no."

"I mean do you drink?"

"At night before I go to bed and I like to do it before I leave for class why?" Summer's eye twitched as kali's cat ears went ramrod straight both women gave off a chilling aura as the began to breathe deeply.

"Jaune you know drinking is bad right? I did not raise you to drink before you were old enough. Tai nor I allowed you to do so."

"What? Tai let me-

"Anyways! Why don't we go outside!? It is a beautiful day out there full of opportunity!" Tai said pulling Jaune as a wave of Silver flashed up Summer appeared in front of him with a winning smile that promised him a suplex and a week on the couch if his reply did not meet her specific expectations.

"Tai, dear what is Jaune talking about?" Summer asked gripping his arm making his aura flash as there was a loud and painful pop!

"I! Summer-

"Tai used to take me to bars-

"To eat! I just gave him food!"

"And everyone now and then he let me have a sip of beer. It was less than my dad gave me, so it was ok." Jaune added as Summer's neck popped! Something in her snapped as she gave Tai a look that could freeze an inferno.

"Tai-

"He was already drinking! For Oum's sake when I first met him, he was doing whiskey like it was nothing!"

"With _milk_ , I needed my milk," Jaune added innocently remember how his dad taught him to not drink it straight till he got older.

"I also need my sippy cup."

"I! Listen to me, Summer-

"I can't believe you would let your own son do that! Shame! I never allowed that to happen in my house." Kali said puffing her chest as Summer growled.

"But wait, Ghira did that with me too."

"Jaune!"

"Ghira?" Kali asked the smaller woman looking up to her mountain of a husband who looked like a mouse trapped by a puma.

"Ghira." Kali hummed a downright murderous look in her eyes as Ghira began to sweat.

"I can explain!"

"Tell me."

"I! It was just sake-

"Sake!? You gave Jaune Sake!?"

"It was bonding! You always told me I was distant with the boy, so I decided to bond with him!"

"By giving him liquor!?"

"It was not that bad! It was in the bath house! Manly bonding! I was there to supervise him every step of the way! We had aura, and he got shot without even flinching! For Oum's sake, the boy is a walking tank!"

"That's what I was saying! Jaune can take the hit!"

"That's not the point!" Kali and Summer said both giving death glares to their husbands who looked like they were facing a firing squad. The men looked away trying to look anywhere but the fuming women who glared daggers.

"Tai."

"Ghira."

"I!"

"I can explain!"

"I don't see the problem, it was just drinking I've done worse than that," Jaune said as he reached into his pocket taking out a cigar, there as a brief pause as the air left Summer and Kali's lungs as Jaune put the cigar in his mouth waiting a second before light it-

FISHT! There was a blur of silver, and it fell. The cigar fell from Jaune's mouth landing in two halves on the floor. Summer sliced it in half making Jaune groan.

"Summer? What did you do that for!?" Jaune growled taking out another cigar there was a fisht! Of motion, Summer cut that in half before confiscating his box making him freeze.

"Mom?"

"Jaune Rose! What is the matter with you!?"

"I! I don't know?"

"What are you doing!? Smoking!? Are you serious!?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's bad for you! Alcohol is one thing, but smoking is not acceptable!"

"Summer is right Jaune the damage smoking can do to you is far beyond what aura is able to easily heal," Kali added as Summer took Jaune's pack of cigars-

"Hey! Give them back mom!"

"NO! Jaune I draw a line here you will not be killing yourself more son on my watch!"

"She's a prude."

"Nora!" Ren hissed trying to keep out of this fight-

"No. Mom those belong to me give them back now." Jaune stood up for himself, demanding Summer return his cigars as he glared.

"Jaune I said no as your mother-

"What is going on here? Is it so hard for you people to not make a scene? I do not want any paperwork this early." Glynda sighed rolling her eyes she had no idea what the problem was only that she wanted it squashed before it got to the point where she would have to interfere with it.

 _"Glynda!"_

"Summer. Why are you and your son yelling at each other? I am sure that it is of no real consequence-

"Glynda he is smoking!" Summer said as Glynda blinked once pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I am not paid enough for this. And? So what if he is smoking?"

"Glynda! He is a child!"

"He is a hunter in the making. Summer please this is not what you need to be yelling about."

"She took my cigars!" Jaune said as Glynda paused a unique look coming over her face as she gave Summer a glare.

"You did what?"

"I took his cigars they are not good for him!"

"Summer... do you mean to tell me that you took the posession from one of my students without their consent or reason?" Glynda asked fixing Summer a hard glare as she paused.

"I did, but it is bad for him so-

"Jaune. Did you buy those cigars with legal currency?" Glynda asked ignoring Summer as Jaune nodded.

"Yes, I bought them. They are mine."

"I see. Jaune were you smoking them on campus?"

"I... I was..."

"You will not do this again, will you?"

"No, ma'am."

"Very well. Summer. Give jaune back his cigars."

"What!? No! I won't just let him kill himself!" Summer shouted Glynda's eyes narrowed as a frown crossed her lips.

"Summer... you have in your possession something that is not yours. You did not pay for those cigars nor did their owner give you permission to take them. Give them back to Jaune this instant."

"What!? Why?"

"Because if you do not give him his property back this instant, you will be attempting to _steal_ from him. And that is not acceptable."

"Glynda! His is smoking-

"And he is above eighteen. It is well within his rights to smoke cigars that he bought with his own money so long as he does not do it on campus."

"But! It's bad for him!"

"And that is his choice to make."

"As his mother, I will not allow it!"

"One. Technically speaking you are not his mother."

"Glynda!" Raven hissed that was a low shot from the dean as she kept her gaze fixed.

 _"Two._ He is an adult if he wishes to smoke so be it. Now give him back his property."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I will take it from you by force and throw you out of the school. Do I make myself clear? Give him his cigars or else." Glynda said drawing her wand Summer paused her fist balled up for a second before she sighed.

"Fine. Here." Summer gave Jaune his pack back as he smiled.

"Thanks, mom-

"Don't thank me! I'll tan your hide later on!"

"I... sorry?" Jaune offered as Glynda shook her head.

"Why is it always a Branwen making my day a pain?" Glynda said sighing before walking away wishing that Beacon would have a normal day for once and that she could just relax, was that so much to ask?

"So... we are not going out for drinks then?" Jaune asked as Tai winced his one again furious wife directing all of her anger to him as he let out a sigh.

"No... now we are not Jaune... no, we are not."

* * *

"So boss what _is_ our plan? Do we kill her now or what?"

"Simple Mercury we wait. I know Jaune to an extent. We will use him." Cinder said making a glowing dagger appear in her had. The blade materialized in a wave of red fire dust glowing a deep orange before turning obsidian black.

She smiled tossing the dagger up and down catching it effortlessly in her hand as she grinned.

"We have all the time that we need. After our success with Amber even if it was.. interrupted."

"Who would have thought another maiden would show up?" Emerald asked absentmindedly looking through her scroll as Cinder nodded.

"Raven's... introduction was highly problematic but not to the point of a long term problem. We dealt with Amber making her a non-issue. I deduce that we will have to deal with her for the last time soon enough."

Cinder said as Mercury looked up.

"Boss. About that Nikos girl. It seems that she can pull things. Metal things to be exact."

"Oh? And you know that how?"

"Well, it looks like from footage from her and Jaune's fight that she was able to move his sword, just a tad and... well that Valkyrie girl has a big mouth. I heard her saying that Pyrrha was a magnet for Jaune's heart and going on and on about Arkos? Whatever the hell that is."

"I see good work Mercury, but I will need to look into that matter personally. Emerald?"

"I know the plan. I'll take her out at the festival."

"Good. I'm glad everyone knows what to do. When this happens, we will need to be precise. The White Fang need a win here. If we win here, it will show them that violence is just as good a route as pacifism."

"Why did they go soft in the first place? I thought that they liked the whole killing humans schtick?" Mercury asked looking up at the bland CMEN ceiling as Cinder shrugged.

"After Adam turned over a new leaf the violent part of the Fang went into a remission. What little we have left is not enough for long term service, meaning that we need a win and soon for all of our plans to come together do you two understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good now let's get to _work."_

* * *

"Attention. If you are in the weapons club, please see your members after class in the second wing of Beacon. If you do not know where that is, please ask Miss Goodwitch or your professor. The club will be meeting on the second floor from four o nine." Jaune said reading into a microphone as he sighed.

"After that, the drama club with Oobleck will be held in the ceramics room. We have no other space after the last... fallout..." Jaune said as he finished off his list. He had been asked by Glynda to do this for the school. She thought that if he did this that he could calm down that his situation with many families all appearing looking for him might cause Jaune undue stress and to an extent she was right.

Jaune was under more stress in Beacon, but it was fine.

"Not like I can complain. I was the one asking to see them. Or I was not asking, but I could have handled it better. Much better." Jaune admitted flipping his chair around, the shattered moon looked back at him the broken celestial form looked down at him making Jaune smile.

"I guess Summer was right, the moon will always make you feel better," Jaune said as he let out a loud yawn. He was finally in a cozy middle ground in his life.

His family had calmed down, he and Ciel had buried the hatchet, and he sank something else into her several times.

"I need to pick one of them. I can't keep floating." Jaune groaned he did not want to pick one girl. He liked them all! Ciel was easily his not favorite... that would make the others seem less...

He did love them RWBY, Ciel, even Neo...

How the hell do I explain Neo to Summer or Kalie? Winter might just attack her on sight. Jaune thought moving to leave the room pausing to turn off the mic for good-

 _Caw!_ Jaune froze he heard a bird caw as he looked back.

 _Caw!_

"The hell? Is that a crow?" Jaune asked a crow was sitting on the window sill. A simple black crow was on the window-

 _Ting_! It pecked the window its beak slamming one as it fixed Jaune a hard glare as if asking to be let in.

"You want in little fellah?" Jaune asked walking over to the window opening it-

The bird hopped in, not taking more than a second to adjust itself.

"You are-

The bird shifted a mass of colors changed and morphed as the bird swirled and changed form as Jaune gasped. A pair of burning familiar red eyes looked down to him. The thick almost rancid smell of old liquor filled his nose. Jaune's legs lost all their power his breath caught in his chest tears fell from his eyes as he began to whimper.

"Dad?" Jaune asked as Qrow Branwen stood in front of him a wide smile on his face as he grinned.

"That's me kiddo! Tell me did you _miss me?"_

* * *

 **AN: OK! There we go! Ciel is _pregnant!?_ Wonder how Penny will drop _that_ bombshell on him. Glyna approves of his smokes! Cinder is on the move and _Qrow_ is back!? The man the myth the legend Qrow Branwen is back in the story and boy! That line for cigarettes ain't no joke, is it? Well, find out more about just what the hell the milk situation was at the grocery store that Qrow went to all those years ago! Next up is Love Struck so until next time? Thanks for ready and as always Omake...**

* * *

 **Omake R Poll. Part fourteen. Friends in low places.**  
"You two, you are under arrest. Please do not make us hurt you." Ren said as Jaune wanted to scream! _Ren!? Ren!? Why is Ren here!?_ Jaune thought his body breaking into a cold sweat as Ren held up _Storm Flower_ to him. The ninja best friend of him looked on with disapproving magenta eyes as-  
"Please do not make us draw our weapons. We do not wish to harm you but we will if you give us a reason." Blake added _Gambol Shroud_ in her hands her amber eyes locked onto Jaune as he gulped.

 _Blake too!? Why does Monty hate me!? Maybe she can't see me? Can she smell me!?_ Jaune thought his hands reaching up to his mask as Blake paused sniffing the air, giving Jaune a curious look.  
"You. In the mask you look familiar, you smell like a friend of mine do I know you?" The enigmatic catgirl asked as Roman coughed.  
"Look. I don't know who either of you two are so before you come in here and start _acting_ like a pair of hunters trying to bring us in for questioning we are just going to walk out the way and go home ok?" Roman asked cocking his cane _Melodic Cudgel_ lightly aimed at them as Ren stepped up lowering his weapons as he made for Blake to do the same.

"Your hesitation is understandable and I can see where you are coming from but please listen to me. We are both legitimate hunters, here look at out licenses you can see that we are the real deal And we are not trying to swindle you." Ren said as he and Blake showed their badges to them the official hunter badges of Beacon caused a rare pit of jealousy to rise in Jaune's heart, memories of a life taken from him surfaced before he shook his head.  
"There. As you can see we are official."  
"Now come quietly. I don't wish to harm you." Blake said her amber eyes locking onto them as-

"Ok fair enough let's not get hostile, no need for any bad feelings we are all on the same side right?" Roman asked as Ren and Blake smiled thier posture dropping as-  
"Thank you, you will see that you made a smart choice." Ren smiled as Jaune acted his arms shot out gripping Roman's cane as he pulled the trigger.

"Jaune!? What are you doing!?" Roman asked as the cane fired a red comet shot out a slow ball of flame hit the ground in front of Ren and blake sending them flying back. Both adults yelped in pain as Roman balked.

"Jaune!?" Roman yelled the man's face falling open as Jaune snarled raising his own assault rifle as he began to back off. "Forget them we need to get the hell out of here!"Jaune yelled running back, the boy was sprinting full speed as he and Roman ran. "Get Oscar!" Jaune yelled the downed boy one farm hand now turned occasional mercenary was still bleeding out on the ground looking up at Jaune and Roman as if they were his guardian angels.  
"Sirs?" Oscar asked as Jaune and Roman yanked him up ignoring his cries of pain and shock as the three of them all began to make a mad dash to the extraction zone. "Jaune!? What the hell was that!? We had them talking!" Roman yelled as bullets began pelting them from behind. Ren and Blake were up passed off and firing. Jaune and Blake ducked the bullets moving as fast as they could returning fire as Jaune hissed.

"If we kept talking they might know who I am!" Jaune yelled as a mass of lights flashed over their heads the two passed under a skylight rope fell down as a bullhead pulled up.  
"JAUNE! ROMAN! You are DEAD!" Emerald yelled as they sighed hooking Oscar up to the ropes Roman and him went first Jaune saw Ren running at him he took his shot hitting Ren in the leg the man screamed falling down his aura taking the shot. Jaune frowned as he was yanked up... into the ship as Emarld glared at him.  
"Jaune!?"  
"Not now Em... Not Now...'


	17. Daddy's home

**AN: It's time! After all this waiting Qrow is back baby! The wayward day on his to the forefront of the story! Jaune's dad is back in his life! Where was he? What was the man doing? And what will Jaune tell him? And why has he come now of all times? Well, let's take a moment and see why don't you? As you all get to meet Qrow again in Branwen!**

* * *

"So did you _miss me?"_ A dry rough gravelly voice asked the voice sounded like the crunching of fresh gravel. Jaune froze his limbs went completely still his breath caught in his mouth and froze; he felt his eyes water tears flowed from his face his mouth fell open and hung. His limbs flailed refusing to listen to his commands, his legs turning to jelly and a thin broken horse whisper of a squeak left his mouth his eyes watering as a creaking whisper left his lips.

His heart beat so loudly that it threatened to tear open his chest-

"Dad?" Jaune asked unwilling unable to believe his eyes his dad, his father Qrow Branwen was here, in the flesh standing in front of him a crooked smile on his lips. He looked just like the day that Jaune had last seen him.

Tall his body stood at an imposing six and a half feet, tall and lean. His lings long spindly things that if you looked at them resembled nothing more than coiled springs.

His chest full and open popping out of a loose white shirt, the thick barrel chest that Jaune barely remembered from his childhood stared right back at him. A crooked silver cross hung loosely on his chest the metal flashing in the moonlight.

"Dad... is that you?" Jaune asked his brain still not believing his mind refusing to accept his father was back in his life; the man stifled a low dark chuckle again laughing tossing his head back as he grinned.

"Sure is kiddo! Tell me you didn't forget about your old man now did you?" Qrow asked a small grin on his lips as Jaune leaped at him.

 _"DAD!"_ Jaune hugged his father his arms wrapping tight around his waist, Qrow let it happen he let his son wrap his arms around him rubbing the back of his head. Jaune cried legit bawling fat ugly tears that ran down his face in long hard drivels. He was weeping to wail at the top of his lungs as he hugged his father.

"Whoa there kiddo! I know that you missed me jeez cut it out with the waterworks. You are making us Branwen's look soft." Qrow teased rubbing the back of his kids head taking time to take a long swig from his flask his son still could not speak.

Jaune tried and failed, he spilled out a number of unintelligible sounds and syllables as he tried to speak words tried and was unable to come out of his lips his eyes were a complete water show, he had so much to say! So much to tell his father!

He had a lifetime of experiences to tell him! He had friends, family love! He was in love! With more than one woman! He needed to tell him about his aunt, his various mothers, sisters, and every last extended family that he had!

"Dad! I-

"Easy there tiger I know that you are a bit excited to see your dear ole dad but first! I got to talk a little bit of business with you ok?" Qrow asked taking a long sip from his flask as Jaune nodded…

* * *

 _"Dad? Is that you?"_ Jaune's voice crackled over the speakers as Summer Rose paused her glass almost slipped from her hand, as she heard him. Her former partner, teammate, and friend. Qrow's voice that same dark rough gravelly sound she had grown used to hearing on a near daily basis filled her ears as she paused her wrists shook fear anxiety, anger flashed in her fists as-

 _"Dad!"_ Jaune yelled again the sound of crying hars ugly crying filled the air as Jaune wailed-

 _"Whoa! Easy there kid! Turn down the waterworks! You are going to make us Branwen's look bad!"_ Qrow teased-

 _"Fucking ass."_ Summer hissed cursing for what might have been the first time in a long time. Qrow's dismissal of his own son's-

No. _Not_ his son. Qrow lost the right to call him that a long time ago. He might be his father, but he is not his dad. Summer thought fists balling up as-

"Qrow?" Raven spoke fear, confusion relief in her blood eyes her brother once thought dead now alive-

 _"Dad! Where were you!? I have so much to tell you!"_

 _"Easy there kiddo! You can do that but first! I got a little business proposition for you!"_

"Business?" Jaune asked as Qrow nodded taking another sip from his flask as he did. Draining a good amount of liquor before burping.

 _"AH!_ That's the stuff! Well as I was saying I have a little business deal for you! How about some father-son bonding eh?" Qrow asked as-

"Where were you!? What happened to you!? You left me in Patch-

"And I _was_ coming back! Jeez Jaune lay off the emotions! You are sounding like my sister." Qrow waved Jaune off the boy righted his face beet red pain, loss, a flash of anger white hot like the sun and joy radiated from his core as he shook.

"Dad!? You left me-

"And I know that! First of all, I did _not_ leave you! I told you to go to your damn aunt's house and wait for me! And what did you do!? _You_ left! When I went to go look for you, you had done and gone to fucking Menagerie!? How the hell does wait in Patch translate to go halfway across the fucking world?"

"I! I was worried-

"You got panicky! Dammit Jaune come on! I raised you better than this!"

"You didn't raise him at all!" Summer hissed slamming her fist down on the table shattering the wood Raven ripped open her sword as she slashed open a portal.

Jaune and Qrow froze a red portal half appeared and shimmered out of reality as-

"Oh forgot this," Qrow said taking out a small black necklace putting it over Jaune's head. The anti portal charm activated just in time a portal appeared half-formed and fizzled out of existence as Qrow laughed.

"Looks like she tried the old portal trick, really wish she would think more on it." The man said taking another swig as he gasped.

"AH! Now that's good! So kiddo! Tell me have you been Grimm hunting yet?" Qrow asked as Jaune paused his dad knew he did kill Grimm! He saw him on the news! He killed them with him!

"Of course dad! I can kill any Grimm! Just watch!"

"Really now? You think you are up for a category five _danger_ Grimm?" Qrow asked smiling a wide toothy smirk as Jaune paused.

"What's that?"

"A cat five? You never heard of a danger, Grimm? And here I thought you were learning! What are they teaching you?" The man said scratching his chin the long dark hairs that jutted out rustled under his fingers like the quills of a porcupine and grated Jaune's ears.

"I... I never heard of one... maybe they are too dangerous for first years?"

"Bah! When I was your age, I had already faced one down! Don't tell me you are getting weak on me kid? Come on I know I raised you better than that!"

"I! You did! I'm sorry! I know that I'm not as good as you, but I'll try! what is a category five danger, Grimm?" Jaune asked as Qrow smiled.

"Well, I thought that you would not ask me now sit down and let me tell you a tale."

* * *

"A class five is too fucking dangerous for you!" Summer yelled as she sprinted her body moved faster than she thought it was possible blurring out of the cafeteria as soon as she could.

 _What are you thinking!? You leave for over ten years show up out of fucking thin air and now this!? What the hell is wrong with you!?_

 _"A class five is a pretty tough Grimm but not one that we can't handle."_ Qrow's voice came over the speaker as Summer quaked.

Her fists were shaking with anger as she ran as fast as humanly possible. She sprinted as hard as possible moving in a blur of white roses as-

 _"Can we kill it?"_ Jaune her perfect son her perfect ignorant and about to die son asked as-

 _"Can we kill it? Kid me, and you are Branwen's! Of course, we can kill it! We will be in and out! Like that!"_ Qrow snapped his fingers the loud snap! Sounded link bones breaking as Summer felt it panic.

Raw and simple panic that began to bleed into terror filled her heart. She ran faster and faster. She had no idea what the hell Qrow was thinking! A category five danger Grimm!? Not even she would take on! Even with her eyes, the fight would be tough! They needed whole teams of hunters to kill even one, and now he was going after it with just him and his son who was just a first year in the school!?

"What is wrong with you!?" Summer yelled become a bolt of silver rose barreling down the hall as-

 _"Now I got to be honest with you kid this fight will be rough. Probably the worst fight of your whole life. BUT! We can win. Tell me what is the strongest Grimm you have ever faced?"_

 _"I've killed Deathstalkers! And Nevermores! I once blew up a robot!" J_ aune yelled out as somewhere a furious faunus screamed, "You almost died!"

 _"Really now? Glad to know the apple didn't' fall far from the tree!"_

"He's going to fall and break his damn head open you fucking bird brained ass hole!" Summer screamed using more profanity in a few short seconds than she had used in most of her adult life.

Summer kept up a particular appearance for Ruby and Yang and for a time Jaune. She was the best mom! A perfect role model for what she wanted her kids to be! Strong, merciful, compassionate and overall loving.

Able to show sympathy and empathy to all and also strong enough to defend themselves and with enough character and a backbone to say no when they needed to. Not so rigid that they refused to compromise but not weak enough to bend the knee when the first sign of trouble came.

"So what are we going to be fighting exactly?"

Nothing if I have my way!

"Well this one is a particularly nasty one, it's called old death glare-

 _"WHAT?!"_

"Old Death Glare? What the hell is that?"

 _The most dangerous Grimm on Record!_

"Well, it's an old Grimm very old, it files in the air like some kind of massive octopus," Qrow said in what might have been the most colossal understatement of all time. Calling Old Death Glare, a giant octopus was like calling a Beowulf a Pug because it had four legs and could growl.

"So it's it's old and looked like an octopus how does it fly?"

"It has sacs of air on its tentacles, and it can use them to fly."

 _Don't forget to mention it can rip open parts of the fucking universe to get away!_

"I think Blake might like it."

"The cat girl?"

"Faunus. She is..."

"Kinky cat?"

"More or less," Jaune said as another yell was heard this one more of an angry shriek. Summer ignored everything that was not her destination.

Beacon was a large school she had to find her way to the announcement room and fast. Qrow was beyond slippery in the past. Beacon was a damn maze on the best of days, and this was far from the best of them.

 _Come on, come one come on!_ Summer thought as a blur of white and silver ripped past the halls. She ran fast as she could jolting past doors and stairs finally coming to the announcement room breaking down the door with a loud crack! Of wood as-

 _"Freeze_! I swear to Oum if you-

"Qrow?" Summer asked as all she saw was an open window an empty office and a gentle breeze flowing in the wind...

* * *

"So! When are we going to fight?" Jaune asked already eager to fight, he and his dad had left Beacon as soon as possible the two of them travel deep into the Emerald forest. Qrow, Qrow was back! Jaune's dad was here alive and well!

He knew he was alive! He just knew it! Qrow was alive, it didn't matter what the others said or told him to say otherwise Qrow was alive and Jaune was going to tell them all that they were all just worried about nothing! Soon they would kill the old Death Glare, and then they would be back as heroes!

Summer and the rest of them would see that Qrow was a good guy and that he was more than willing and able to help the rest of them and be his dad!

"So tell me, kid, how are these ladies of yours? Any of them knocked up yet?" Qrow asked raising a lone eyebrow at Jaune as he blushed briefly hiding his face as he stuttered.

"I! No way! None of them are pregnant! I know that..." Jaune said blushing he had no idea what he would do if he actually got one of them pregnant that was why he did not usually have sex with them or well anyone…

What happened the last time with Ciel was just... years of repented and pent up emotions breaking out and finally slamming out in one massive burst of passion.

"You sure? I know you had sex recently, I can tell by that look on your face."

"What!? How did you know!? What look?" Jaune asked already looking at his sword checking for any chance of a tell. His hands shot up to his face panic spread over him-

"Well I couldn't tell before, but now I know for sure. So what was her name this girl who you liked enough to plow into her honey pot?" Qrow asked poking fun at his son's beet red face, Jaune groaned rolling his eyes as he sighed.

"Dad! Can we talk after we kill the Grimm? I don't want to have this talk now!"

"Ah what's the matter kid? You embarrassed that you finally grew a pair and pushed a girl down?"  
"I… what? She pushed me down."  
"Huh? What is it with blondes and being bottoms?"  
"I… what did you mean by push-

"Ok! Ok! If you say so. But really I'm proud of you kid. I know I was not around much-

"And that was my fault! I'm sorry I didn't' want for you! I won't mess up again!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy there, kid, I don't like to hold a grudge, so what _you_ made a mistake it the back you were young it happens. So what it took me a second to come to and find you but hey here I am right?" Qrow asked smirking at Jaune in an easygoing manner his smile letting Jaune know that he was going to be ok.

"I'm sorry-  
"Don't worry about it kid in fact! How about this! Since _you_ made a mistake in the past I'm going to let you have a shot at fixing it!"

Jaune smiled falling into lockstep with Qrow not letting the chance to bond with his father slip away.

"Ok kid so you know how to fight, I get it. I like it, so what do you think we should do?" Qrow asked the two of them walking in near silence, the long shadows of the Emerald forest fell down on them. The shattered moon fell down them.

Lines of moonlight filtered through the trees coming down in long spindly fingernails clawing down at the two. Jaune felt a chill run down his spine as the shadows felt like claws attempting to drag him down as he and his father walked.

"I don't know what can the thing do?"

"Well, it can fly for one. It's got very thick skin so penetrating it will be hard but not really impossible. We can kill it, though it has eight eyes and we can pop them to blind it."

"Why is it called Old Death Glare?"

"Because of one of the eyes got popped why back when. It never really healed and is all puffy. They call it that cause one of the eyes is glaring death at you all the damned time."

"So it's infected?"

"That is one way to put it. It's not looking good. I'll tell you that much." Qrow said as the two walked into an open field, the two paused at the end as Qrow passed.

"Ok, this is where we are going to make it happen."

"Here? Where is it?"

"OH don't worry about that he is coming. And when he does, we will know it." Qrow said taking out Harbinger into the scythe form. The man swings his weapon wide as Jaune drew Crocea Mors.

"So when will it show up?"

"Oh about right now."

"Right now?"

"Yup right now."

"How do you know?" Jaune asked cocking his head as Qrow took his scroll and tossed it out. There was a loud pinging sound as it hit the grass skidding along the field as Jaune paused.

"What the hell? Dad?"

"Watch."

"What-

"Watch," Qrow said as the low pinging grew in power the ping became a shriek of sound making Jaune hold his ears in pain as-

There was a roar so loud and powerful that Jaune felt it in his bones. The trees rattled an ocean of pine fell all around him as Jaune felt his bones begin to shake.

"What the hell!?"

"That's him!" Qrow yelled as a meteor hit the field! A massive black ball landed as Jaune paused the thing unfolded the ball turning into a long cylindrical head with eight beady fat yellow eyes on the side popped up. A massive squirming piles of ten tentacles each thicker than a bullhead with messy suckers on the ends of them.

The thing had a massive mouth that looked like it could swallow half of Beacon growled at them as rows of a row of razor-sharp teeth shone out of it like some massive garbage disposal as it let out an ear-splitting roar. Jaune paused the monster roared a yell so loud that he felt blood pour from his ears he almost fell to his knees screaming in pain as-

"There it is! Come on, kid! Let's kick this things ass!" Qrow yelled running at the monster scythe raised Jaune to let a moment of fear pass in him his legs shaking before he nodded.

"I'm there!" Jaune yelled running at the monster sword raised as the thing bellowed at them before Jaune and Qrow met the tentacles metal met flesh as the fight of Grimm and human began in earnest.

* * *

 _"HAH!"_ Jaune yelled the first time a monstrous tentacle shot out Jaune dodged nimbly to the side, barely avoiding becoming a red pancake on the ground, his blade bit into the thick carapaced arm the blade dug in a bit over a half inch the thick had repelling the attack as Jaune groaned.

"Come on." He said before falling; he jumped as far as he could barely avoiding being smashed as he deftly avoided the monsters attack.

"Stop messing around! Aim for the eyes!" Qrow shot out as he raised his weapon there was a bang as Harbinger fired the cannon taking out one of the monster's eyes making it roar in pain.

Jaune nodded determinedly to make his dad proud.

"Die!" Jaune hissed as he stabbed the monsters nearest writhing tentacle it was not a hard target the thing was more massive than he and was dragging on the grass flor.

Unlike the last time, Jaune took the time to angle the blade hitting it up and driving down like someone on a railroad did spike.

The blade bit true cutting deep into the chitin, this time something soft gave way as Jaune felt flesh tearing as the thing shuddered.

"Way to go!" Qrow hissed dodging another massive slam of a tentacle the man was surprisingly limber for someone his age dodging and weaving in and out of the slamming limbs as Jaune smiled.

Qrow was easily the best hunter in the world; this Grimm was no match for him!

I expected nothing less. Jaune thought as he spun hacking at the wounded limb, Qrow keeping the monster's attention was all he needed to chop, hack, cut and attack the limb.

The thick chitinous black platting soon gave way to soft inky flesh that was shorn off by his blade.

The harsh _cracks!_ Of Harbinger firing along with the bellows of the monster filled Jaune's ears fueling his limbs as he forced his blade up and down.

 _Slice, hack cut_! Just get rid of one limb! Even if it is only the tip and you can be doing your dad a favor! Jaune thought his arms burned slight exhaustion and the fact that he was treating his sword like he was a lumberjack in the polar opposite way he had been trained took their toll on him.

His limbs burned, it felt like battery acid was in his veins, every time he rose his blade the tentacle moved, he had to chase it down spending even more energy as Qrow took its attention.

 _Come on you! Just stay still!_ Jaune thought roars of the thing the sounds of Qrow's gun and the rushing pounding of blood filled Jaune's ears allowing him to taste a surge of adrenaline

catching up to the thing and swinging his blade down fully covered in the leaking sickly wound.

 _"Die!"_ Jaune yelled as there was the terrible sound of flesh slicking flesh followed by a roar-

"Get down!" Qrow tackled Jaune from his left just in time. There was a sound of breaking water as the thing vomited. It was like someone took the ocean itself and dumped it. A mass of sickly green liquid that smelled like death itself flowed out of the thing's mouth, propelled at such force it was like a massive water hose.

Qrow pulled Jaune back a hard look in his crimson eyes as he hissed.

"That's acidic! Don't let it get on you!" Qrow hissed as Jaune gulped the things acidic attack ate clear into the mountainside, dissolving a small hill into nothing. A thick viscous swamp of bubbling green goo filled his vision the monster finishing its attack just where Jaune had been standing-

"Get up! Don't let it make you a sitting duck!" Qrow yelled as Jaune nodded both of them split up making it split it's attention a wise choice as the monster became enraged.

"Fuck me"! Jaune yelled once again having to choose between blocking an attack and dodging a choice made ever the more clear when a loud thud! Filled Jaune's ears the Grimm was alive now, wasting no time bashing its thick tentacle each thicker than bullhead in a wild attempt to crush the pathetic insults that dared to harm it.

"Look out!"

"You don't have to tell me!" Jaune hissed rolling to save his life! The monstrous tentacles slammed up and down, at a speed that belied their size, for objects thicker than most vehicles that shot out like bolts of lightning.

Lashing out and threatening to crush Jaune into pulp if he stayed still even for a moment! The monster Death eye was screaming; its mouth filled with rows upon rows of serrated teeth that swirled like some kind of black hole roared, the thing could attack in several directions at once.

Jaune put all his energy into dodging attacking it was almost out of the question.

The moment he was not paying attention three or more tentacles would appear, striking from a variety of difficult to predict angles. If he tried to attack? Not only would his focus drop from the tentacles he would fall victim to the center mass of the thing.

The monster still continued to vomit up great oceans of sickly green acid that smelled like rotten vegetation. The monster was vomiting up the acid the second it caught Jaune or Qrow in its sights.

Making Jaune dive for cover risking the threat of the tentacles of being melted. Qrow had no such problems; in fact, he looked like he was enjoying his time.

"Hah! Do you think that can kill me? You've never met a Branwen have you!?" Qrow asked using his far thicker blade to cunt deep gouges in the thing's limbs.

Unlike Jaune's weapon meant to cut people and lightly armored targets, Qrow's was that of a butcher. The sheer size and force of which he used it allowed him to effectively cleave off the flesh of the creature as he attacked.

Qrow could attack with almost impunity diving in slashing at the limbs allowing them to close in on him, and just when Jaune thought that his dad was going to be ripped into pieces a bird would fly out of their grip just in the nick of time! Giving out a mocking caw before returning back into Qrow firing again mid-air before repeating the process of doge its vomit attack as Jaune smiled.

The thing was bleeding! Qrow's attacks were opening up dozens of smaller wounds on the things tick monstrous hide, and the man was acting like had a red blur of butchers tool as Jaune called out to him.

"You got this dad! You can beat it- Jaune never had a chance, he barely had time to raise his shield before one of those monstrous things hit him dead in the center.

Jaune heard the cracking of wood the tree that had stopped his travel Jaune heard the loud _crack!_ Of wood as he split the base of the tree in two followed by the pain.

Oh god, it hurt, Jaune choked his eyes rolled far into the back of his head he felt like each, and every one of his bones had been shattered, pulped and turned into dust.

Jaune tasted the blood in his mouth; he felt his limbs seize up as he vomited a decent amount of red.

 _I'm going to die here._ Jaune thought his mind shockingly clear expressing the clarity that only one who has been dealt a mortal wound can achieve Jaune was dying he knew that, his ribs were cracked all of them, the bleeding in his breathing made it so that one probably both of his lungs had been punctured by bone fragments.

His left shield arm hung limp nearly completely shattered; the limb hung off Jaune's body like that of a rag doll, his other arm still gripping his sword was bruised but not as broken. His legs were shaking not nearly as injured but the trauma of having his upper body effective crushed was still present in them.

Both legs shook as if they were being electrocuted Jaune felt his aura try to heal him the energy of his soul stopped the bleeding before fizzling out and popping like shattered glass.

He was done no more aura no semblance-

"Kid!? WIll you stop playing the fuck around and help me out!?" Qrow shouted the monster had forgotten about Jaune apparently considering that human now well and truly dead or at least not able to fuck with it and be any real danger.

Jaune spat up blood the creature followed Qrow leaped at it digging his scythe deep into its chest, the thing roared as Qrow pulled it down its body creating a grievous wound on the Grimm before backing off at the far end of the field as he turned to his son.

"Kid!? Is this the time to be having a nap!?"

"Dad! I can't' feel my legs! I need help!" Jaune called he needed help badly; he needed a doctor, several of them, surgery was a must-

"Oh hell! Why did I even bring you!?" Qrow spat turning into a bird he barreled over to Jaune dodging tentacle and spit like the monster was slowing now losing its way blood loss and exhaustion taking their toll on it as Qrow landed next to Jaune and shot him a look of what Jaune could only call _disappointest._

It hurt a thousand times worse than his shattered arm, or mauled legs.

"Dammit, kid! What did I tell you!? Stay still!" Qrow hissed pushing to palms into Jaune's side Jaune yelped! The aura transfer felt like he was getting an IV or glass but it was enough to get his back online.

Jaune felt his body start to heal his breathing became slightly more leveled, and he felt like there was a tad less glass shard in his veins as his dad sighed.

"Ok, I know this is hard, but we have to kill this thing before it goes away ok?" Qrow asked all business the Grimm was watching them warily its body beginning to hover it was going to get the hell away from his place these angry humans as-

"It's almost dead! Come on Jaune I need you to make a distraction for me ok? If you can draw its attention, I can kill it!"

"Dad... I need a doctor-

"Jaune come on! You wanted to be a hunter here is your shot! You kill a danger Grimm you are there! Now are you going to lay back and die or are you going to fight like the Branwen you are!?"

Jaune needed to further talks standing up wincing in pain his legs were broken that was a fact, not legs broken lungs punctured minimal aura and only a sword? Jaune was ready to fight.

"Tell me what you need, and I'll do it."

"That's the attitude! Run right down the middle! Aim for that wound in its chest! Do that, and I'll finish it off!"

"I.. what if I can't?"

" You can I know you can."

"What if you can't?"

"I know I can, now do you trust me, son?" Qrow asked pausing as Jaune gulped.

"Always dad."

"Now good! Let's make ourselves famous huh?" Qrowe asked as they attacked.

Jaune did not know he could be in such pain every step felt like his legs were going to burst! He felt like his limbs were slowly start to break apart as he ran sword in one hand, Qrow true to his word kept the bigger things off him. Making sure Jaune had a clear run to the beast that was holding its ground.

"Dad!? What's the plan!?"

"Just keep running!"

"I'm already close!" Jaune yelled barley dodging a sloppy tentacle hit as he ran for the wound in the thing's chest.

"Dad!?"

"Just keep going! I am here for you!" Qrow yelled as Jaune screamed thring his blade deep into the thing's chest slicking through tendons muscle meat finally hitting _something_ important that burst like a ripe grape splattering Jaune in thick green fluids it roared as shouted as Jaune smiled

 _"Dad!? Dad,_ I did it! I- Jaune never finished his sentence there was no Qrow, no bird flew out no caw rang he was alone-

"Dad?" Jaune asked as the thing roared raising two tentacles high in the sky. Seven sickly eyes and one infected one looked down _locking_ onto Jaune with a malicious intent as all eight of the massive bulbous eyes glared down at Jaune.

"Dad? Where did you go?" Jaune asked as the monster gave out a roar and brought them _down_...

* * *

Later the next morning Summer Rose was a mess.

"He's gone, he's gone, my baby is off on a suicide mission, and I can't help him!" Summer was not in her right mind panic had set it after the fifth hour of Jaune and Qrow's departure. She had checked everywhere police military; civilian no one had seen either of them.

Raven spent hours trying to open portals to either but when she did they just fizzled and faded, the amulets still on their necks or person.

 _I'm going to crush those damn thing with my bare hands after I wring both of their necks!_ Summer thought before her panic set in again, Jaune and Qrow missing was one thing but the Grimm...

The still decaying corpse of Ole Death Eye had been found, later on, the monster was slain a true victory for humanity and hunters everywhere, but there was no Jaune, no Qrow. No bodies or clue as to who or what killed it.

Summer checked the body Raven was the first to notice that the majority of the wounds dealt to it were by a scythe that meant Qrow.

The body had been chopped up by a mad butcher impacting craters fan along its sides whole limbs were severed but surprisingly the killing blow was not from a scythe but an arming sword.

Jaune must have killed the thing; his blade penetrated its heart ending its life in a moment. Normally Summer would have been ecstatic over the moon. Her baby just killed a Grimm!

And not just any but a dangerous one and Ole Death Eye at that!? Jaune was going to get such a party! Assuming he could walk again or even get out of the wheelchair, he would need after the spanking she would give him he was in so much trouble! If he thought he could get away with this, he was sorely mistaken, and Summer was going to let him know that the moment she saw-

Summer saw Jaune before she could think and was blurring to him, that mass of blonde scraggly hair blue eyes- "Jaune- Summer's word died in her mouth as she saw him.

Hobbling onward aura flaring weakly two broken legs, one arm that looked like it had been crushed by a massive rowling pin blood falling from his mouth Summer felt like she was dying. He baby was dying right in front of her and-

"Raven!" Summer yelled in her scroll blurring up to Jaune yanking off his amulet. A red portal opened up not a second later as Summer gripped her dying child for dear life, blood stained her cape as she rubbed Jaune's head calming him.  
"Shh it's going to be ok, I'm here... Mommy's here now Jaune what happened-

"He- he left me, mom," Jaune said before collapsing on himself as he finally began to _weep._

* * *

 **AN: OK! And ther we go! Qrow is back and he is out of there just as quick as he came back into Jaune's life he is gone! He took one step in and with the same motion walked out of the door and left his son to his own death!? Why that!? Why would your dad leave you to die on a mission her just showed up to take you on? Well, all that and more will be explained in the next Branwen! So close to the finale! The story is coming to a close soon, and well... let's just say the ending will be _hot._**

 **Until then? _Omake._**

* * *

 ** _Omake R poll_ part 15 _Flight of the tired._**

Jaune was having a bad night.  
"What were you two thinking!? Attacking a Fang base like that!? What if Jaune or someone else got hurt!?" Emerald shouted rage in her voice taking a soft press and placing it on Jaune's upper chest were a stray shard of rock had cut her best friend and partner.

"Thanks, Em I don't know what I would do without you," Jaune said a small frown on his face as Emerald rolled her eyes her twin crimson balls rolled in her head. Emerald pressed the gauze down as she sent her glare to Roman the man smoking a fat cigar on the side of the hip as she hissed.  
"You!"  
"Me?"

"Yes, You! What the hell were you thinking!? Taking Jaune out to a mission like that! What if someone got hurt!?" Emerald asked glaring death at Roma her fists balled up and- "Ow... _help... please..."_ Oscar moaned the small boy laid on his back blood dripping from his stomach sevral bloodied bandages laid strewn around him as he moaned painfully.  
"Relax Em, no one got hurt ok?" Roman said puffing on his cigar blowing a large cloud of smoke into Emerald's face as she swatted the cloud away. Taking out one of her pistol knives and holding it to Roman's face in a menacing way. Roman if he was threatened which Jaune had no reason to believe that he was barely blinked taking another long drag and blowing a perfect O over her guns.  
"You might want to put those things away, we are in a moving bullhead. If you shoot in here? Cabin pressure will be shot to all hell for one, two I think that might just kill the pilot, you don't want to die do you Mike?"  
" _No sir Mister Roman sir!"_ The reply came over the ship's speakers as Emerald groaned.  
"Why Jaune? Why did you put him in so much danger? He could have been seriously hurt or worse killed!"

"Em, the kid is a mercenary! A _mercenary_ soldier of fortune, a person who shoots people for money! He's a killer for hire! He knows the fucking risks of the job don't you Jaune?" Roman asked as Jaune nodded he knew the risks from the moment that he signed up and would not change them for even a moment.

"Of course I know the risks! That's why I signed up in the first place! Don't worry about me, Miss Em! I'm A-ok!"  
"Jaune for one do not call me Miss Em. We talked about this remember?"

"Sorry Miss Em."  
"There we go."

"Good! now that we are all hunky dory can we get this pity part over with?" Roman asked rolling his eyes his cigar that he had spent half his salary on gone puffed away before he could really enjoy it a sin to be sure and worthy of a swift death in his own opinion.  
"Be glad that nobody got hurt, I mean we don't have a lot of crew to behind with, what would you do if one of us got hurt for real?"  
"Ummm, guys? Please help? I think I can see my intestines." Oscar said his voice breaking his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he moaned in pain.

"But no one was hurt, Miss Perfect."  
"I can't fell my legs!"

"You are lucky that we got here in time what if you or Jaune were shot?"  
"I was shot! Several times! I think I can see my mother..."

"Then we would fix the wounds stop babying him Em! He's not some kid he is a man treat him like on ok? Jaune can take care of himself."  
"He is right Emerald. I can take care of myself _you_ made sure that I could and I'm grateful for it. Thank you." Jaune said touching her hand the woman's face turned beet red as she looked away a flush crossing her cheeks as she did.  
"Idiot! Don't say things like that!"

"Like what?"  
"Like that!"  
"That you are one of the most important people in my life and I can not envision it without you?"

"Yes, that now shut up!" Emerald said as Jaune zipped his lips.  
"Oh, boy do we have a homewrecker in the making," Roman said rolling his eyes as-

"Mother? Is that you? I'm coming him." Oscar moaned as the ship soared...

When the ship did land Jaune bid goodbye to his friends sneaking in his house with a grin.  
"Another successful trip and no one is the wiser!" Jaune said walking in unaware of a pair of silver eyes putting down a scope of a long rifle as-

"Jaune? What kind of trouble are you in now?"


	18. About your mom

**AN: OK! Here we go! Another day another chapter of Branwen! Jaune is a _bit_ banged up. His body is not in the best shape but! Qrow has a _perfect_ explanation for why he left! Jaune gets to know more about his _mother_ and her family and Cinder starts her end game.**

* * *

"He _left_ me..." Jaune looked down his body was twisted, legs were broken in several places one arm bent the completely opposite way. He tasted the blood in his mouth; it hurt to stand up. He was dying, his body was going to give out soon enough, and when that happened, he would be dead.

" _Jaune_!? Oh my god!? Raven! I found! him!" The words hit Jaune and bounced. Jaune never registered Summer beyond a faint voice in the back of his head he felt his legs tremble and shake before finally giving way as he felt his body falter and fail…

* * *

For two day's Jaune slept. He didn't wake until the third and then he did not speak until the fourth. He didn't talk to anyone who came. No matter who they were, his mothers, fathers, sisters, friends. He was silent as a grave he just looked down at his feet a look of pure betrayal on his face.

His eyes were dead; no life seemed to peek out from behind them the blood eyes that had carried so much life pain, and often callousness were _cold_. His body felt like it was going to heal, that was the only bright spot Jaune-

"Jaune... _please_ talk to me." Summer. Jaune knew her voice; he looked up tears in his eyes; he always had a sore spot for Summer. His first mother. She was the first one to give him something that he never knew he was missing.

A mother's love was not something that was quickly replaced, and as much as Qrow did or did not try to be a father, he could never get the maternal vibe down. Jaune looked up to Summer whatever block he had broke as he began to cry...

"He left me... mom... he left me."

"He left who? Jaune tell me everything." Summer asked as Jaune decided to _speak._

Summer never wanted to _kill_. She just didn't sure she had killed people in the past, and she knew she would kill more before her life ended, but she never wanted to kill. Or she didn't before that moment. When she learned of what Qrow did... how he left Jaune his own son? Summer had no idea what to think.

"That bastard!" Raven hissed behind her Summer did not know what to say, she wanted to agree with Raven and call Qrow a bastard and every other name she could think of, but that seemed wrong. She wanted to ask. To sit him down by force if she needed to and demand to know why Qrow left Jaune. Surely there had to be some reason... she refused to think he simply abandoned his child, not after all the work he had done to keep him safe.

As little as that might be Qrow did not _want_ Jaune to die, she believed that. Even as the others Kali her family Winter and his friends tried to comfort him.

As she watched time pass, she never left Jaune's side he grew stronger his semblance came back and leeched the room accelerating his own healing factor.

As Jaune healed he got better he was soon to be cleared from the ward. On the last day, he all of RWBY NPR the many families were waiting for his release Jaune had healed enough to possibly enter VYTAL at the end.

As the boy began to get up-

" _Hey_! You made it!" A rough gravelly voice said as time stopped, there was Qrow Branwen. He stood in the room as he had just left a second ago. He grinned roughly as Jaune barley standing lunged at him.

 _"DAD!"_

"Hey, kid good to see you up!"

"You left me! WHY!?"

"Why?"

"YES!"

"OH simple. _Secret_." Qrow said a wave of pure murderous intent filled the air.

"What? A secret!?"

" _Yup_." He said as he popped his P.

"So you can't tell me!?"

"That's what a secret means I can't tell you kid, or else it is not a secret."

"I... why didn't you say _that_!?" Jaune yelled all the anger leaving his face. This made sense! It was a secret mission! Of course, Qrow could not tell him if it was a secret!

"You know I can't just tell you a secret, what's the point of a secret if I tell you about it?"

"I! You really should have told me! Dad, I thought you abandoned me! _We_ thought you abandoned me-

" _Qrow_." Summer appeared in front of Qrow a calm smile on her face.

"Hey! Sum! What's up-

 _Whap_! Summer punched him dead in his face. Summer cocked back her fist and slammed into Qrow's face! Her punch floored Qrow he crashed back to the ground, hitting it with a hard thud!

"Dad!?" Jaune shouted as Qrow fell like a house of cards.

"Ow! Summer!? What the fuck!?" Qrow said groaning Summer's hand had a bruise on it she had probably broken it and-

"You fucking hit-

 _WHAP! T_ he next punch knocked him flat. His face hit the floor with a heavy _thud!_ Qrow hissed as he felt blood pool from his face.

"Summer?! What the fuck was that for!?"

"What was that for!? What the fuck is wrong with you!" Summer screamed at the top of her, her body shook with anger as Qrow narrowed his eyes into daggers.

"Me!? What is wrong with _me_? You are the one hitting your damned partner!"

"Ten years!"

"What?"

"For over ten years, you left us! You left your team! You left your family! You left your own son! What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

"I did not leave the team Summer I went to do my own thing!"

"The fuck do you think that means!? You left us!"

"And!? I had things to do! Not like you needed me here!"

"We did you need you! All of us did, and you left! Your _son_ needed you!"

 _"And!?_ I left him with you! What's the big deal!"

"What's the big deal!? You just left your son! Your own son!"

"I left him with family! What did you expect me to do with him!?"

"To raise him! To be a fucking parent! To be a role model in his life!"

"I was never a role model-

"Shut your _mouth_! Stop making excuses! So what you had a bad childhood!? So what your life was shit!? Raven had the _exact_ same life experiences as you, and you know what!? She stuck with it! She worked through her trauma and raised her family with her team! She did not run away!"

"I did not run-

 _Whack_! Flesh met flesh as Summer punched again forcing all of her might into a haymaker. But this time her blow did not hit Qrow it slammed into the face of Jaune who blocked the attack for his father.

Jaune hit the floor hard, his body barely healed he hit with a thud! Qrow paused, raised an eyebrow as he shook his head.

"Did you just fucking punch my son? _Real_ great parenting Summer, no wonder Jaune ran away from you-

"Will you shut the fuck down!? I fucking can not take you! Jaune! Baby! Are you ok!?" Summer said as Jaune groaned.

"Don't hit my dad!" Jaune spat eyes glaring semblance stealing aura from Summer to heal his wounds.

"Jaune, he is not your dad! Tai!"

"No! _Qrow_ is my dad! He is my father I am a Branwen?! Jaune yelled he winced his face felt like it might be splitting open as he let out a pained sound.

"Ouch, that fucking hurt."

"Jaune!? Baby!? Are you ok!?" Summer asked as she fell on her knees. She hit the ground with Jaune the boy still nursing his face that had almost been split open.

"You are fucking _awful_."

"Hey, sis. How's it going? Still, edgy?"

"No. For one, I calmed down I settled down, you seemed to never learn when to grow up." Raven hissed stomping up to Qrow, he did not seem fazed, and if he was, he did not show it. He looked down at his sister and rolled his eyes.

"You got something to say to me to?"

"I want to beat you within an _inch_ of your life."

"You are welcome to try. I'm a bit older than I used to be, but I can still take a punch. And give one." Qrow said cracking his knuckles as he shrugged.

"Qrow."

"Tai."

"Good to see you, man."

"You two. At least _you_ are not trying to fucking hit me in public. That is a crime, you know? That is assault and battery."

"Shut the fuck up. Jaune is your face, ok?" Summer asked, rubbing her hand on Jaune face.

"I... it hurts, but I'm ok."

"Here have this." Kali placed a cold compress on it as Qrow sighed.

"Well, it looks like I am not wanted here."

"That is an _understatement_."

"Thanks, big man, don't claw me."

"Do _not_ tempt me," Ghira growled as Qrow began to walk away.

"Wait! Dad, you can't just leave! You just came back!"

"I know kiddo, but it looks like everyone does not want me so..."

 _"I_ want you!"

"Jaune you don't need him! He can't do anything for you!"

"You say that Summer but I can do more for him right now than anyone in this room."

"I highly doubt that Branwen."

"Winter, right? The Atlas chick? You are not bad... single?"

"You are _disgusting_."

"I've heard worse."

"What can you possibly do Qrow?"

"Simple sis, Jaune you have been around the block it seems, and well I was just wondering if you wanted to know more about your family."

"He has a family. And a better dad than you would ever be."

"You say that Summer but you are _not_ his mother. Nor is the faunus or Winter. None of you are his mother."

"Better than you."

"Ouch. Ice princess-

"Heiress thank you."

"As I said, you get that from your sister. But Jaune tell me don't you want to know about your real mother?"

Jaune froze his eye widened to saucers as he felt a lump form in his chest.

"You... you can tell me about her?"

"Sure can do you want to know about her?"

"You never told me about her before... you said that I was too young..."

"You were but not you look like you got some years on you. So tell me, do you want to know more?"

"Yes! Yes, please! Tell me!"

"I would also like to hear about this mother of his."

"Aww, you want to know more about your sister in law sis?"

"No more like I am curious how you convinced anyone to actually sleep with you. Tell me, was she drunk? Did you have to _coerce_ her?"

"Qrow I swear to Oum."

"Easy! Easy! You make me out to be a fucking villain!"

"Aren't you?"

"You know kitty kat you are not the most friendly thing."

"I am not a cat Branwen. I am a _faunus_."

"Yeah, yeah. I've met faunus in my time same as most of everyone else. But really kid do you know anything about your family? And I do mean your real family, not the random people who picked you up and didn't put a bullet in your head over the years."

"How... are you saying that we are not his family?" Kali asked her eyes narrowing as Qrowe shrugged.

"Well yeah? I mean the family is blood. Now don't get me wrong! You are all probably good people, but he needs family. Me, Raven his actual family. The other part of your tree. Did you know that your sister had sisters?"

"I... I have aunts?"

"Do you have them? You have seven aunts Jaune. She had seven sisters, and as far as I know one of them is married with a kid so congrats! You are now an uncle!"

"I'm an uncle!?" Jaune asked an off-kilter smile spread across his face as Qrow nodded.

"Sure are, _Adrian_ I think is the little shits name but either way. Your grandparents are still alive as well."

"I... I have a grandma?"

"And Grandpa."

"Then why have they not been called!? Why did you bring Jaune to us and not them!?" Summer shouted as Qrow winced.

"Well it's not an easy thing to say, but your mother _my_ love did not have an excellent relationship with her family... to be blunt she fucking hated them, and they did not like her much. From what I know that is."

"My mom's family hated her? Why would they hate her? She is their family!"

"Now that Jaune is a story. A very long and drawn out story with blood, pain, and death... you want to know?"

"I.. yes. More than anything."

"Ok. Let me tell you the story of _Azure_ Arc..."

* * *

"I met your mother shortly after I left Beacon-

"You mean that you ran away, right?" Summer growled as Qrow rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Summer, you are always so attentive."

"You are welcome."

"Anyways! After that I was wandering out around some backwater town fuck it was close to Ansel? I think she was from there?"

"You do not even know where she is from?" Raven asked arms crossed as Qrow sighed.

"No Raven it was a long time ago, alright?"

"I thought you loved her?"

"Hey! I loved Azure! She was just not very forthcoming with information."

"I wonder why?" Raven said, rolling her eyes as Qrow sighed.

"Anyway! After that, I was walking down the forest. I admit I was a bit drunk when I was doing that."

"That's a shock."

"Easy Ice Queen."

"The name is Winter."

"Yeah, and you know you are attractive?"

"I would _literally_ rather die."

"You know my ex-lover said the same thing. Maybe-

"I will kill you where you stand."

"Ok! Ok! Calm down... jeez... after that I found some random woman being attacked by Grimm. She was surrounded by Beowulf fighting with a sword and shield. That sword and shield actually." Qrow said, pointing down to Jaune's sword and shield as he smiled.  
"I will alert the family _right_ away," Winter muttered as she began to dial into her scroll to call the Arc's and inform them of thier lost grandchild and nephew.

"You... you mean I am using my mom's weapons?" Jaune asked as Qrow nodded.

"And her father's weapons, and _his_ father's weapons and the father before him. That is an _ancient_ weapon passed down for generations, but anyway! I saved her and told her to get on her way. I made sure she was not going to bleed out and pointed to the nearest down of still water and left or I would have if she had not fucking latched onto me." Qrow said wincing as he rubbed his head.

"She _latched_ onto me... she practically demanded that I not take her home."

"So she just... latched on you?" Nora asked hands on her hips; she did not like Qrow one bit! Every last inch of her body told her to break his legs!

 _Or snip his wings_. She thought as Qrow nodded.

"Well, that is one way to say it. She did not latch onto me, but the fact that I was going to go away from her hometown, and she did not want to go back."

"So you kidnapped her?"

"What? Girl, do I look like someone who would kidnap a kid?"

" _Yes_ ," Nora said as Qrow sighed.

"Right moving on. I told her to get. I did not have time to babysit her and well... she did not take no for an answer. She told me to take her! That she wanted to be a huntress! She could save the world! I told her to get lost."

"Well if the fact that you had time to bond with her means anything then I guess she did not get lost. So tell us how you and her... bonded." Raven said as Qrow sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, I told her who I was a Branwen bandit leader. Then she told me who she was."

"And she was?"

"Well, Winter, she was an _Arc."_

"Arc? Like the Arc clan?" Ghira asked as Qrow nodded.

"Yup! I had the youngest daughter a runaway trying to make it in the world. She wanted to go with me but! I saw a payday. I would take her home to get a reward from her family and be rich! She convinced me otherwise."

"How did she convince you? I don't think you can be intimidated." Summer hissed as Qrow gulped a look of fear appeared in his eyes as he rubbed his head.

"Well, about that... she told me if I took her home, she would say I kidnapped her. And looking like I look... a literal bandit it was not a long shot to know who would take whose side. Daddy's girl or random bandit dragging her home. So! After some talk, I just said forget it and left her."

"Not before you had sex."

"I! It was not like that sister!"

"Then what was it like dear brother?"

"I told her I was leaving she followed, I tried to lose her but I couldn't!"

"You can literally _fly_. Unless she happened to meet Oz and be _that_ special she could not chase did you not lose her?" Summer asked as Qrow groaned.

"I did fly off. I left her one night and when I checked on her the next day she was surrounded by Grimm! I had to save her!"

"How chivalrous. Good on you."

"You are really sarcastic, you know?"

"Do I care?"

"Ouch. After that, I had a tough choice. If I leave her, she dies. If I stick with her, she is annoying. So I gave her a choice. I decided to scare her off so she would leave me alone."

"And what deal did you make?"

"Well, sis I told her that nothing was free. I was a hunter. I had _graduated_ Beacon, and I needed to go out and live! I said if she wanted to come with me, she needed to give me something."

"Oh dear god, you didn't...' Summer said her mouth gaping as Raven looked like she would be sick.

"Qrow... tell me you did not..."

"I told her nothing was free. Cash, gas or.. well, you know."

"You pervert!"

"Qrow!"

"Gross old man!"

"Hey! I'm your uncle!"

"I've never seen you a _day_ in my life," Yang said shrugging as her eyes narrowed flashing orange.

"Well, I made the deal I was expecting her to run off but..."

"But?"

"She said Yes Sum... she said that sex was fair... she was broke no money-

"You make me fucking sick, you know that?"

"I told her no! Jeez! I was not that bad! I was not going to take advantage of her just because she had a fucking death wish! I told her to go back home and walked off. She threw herself at me! Me! She tossed herself at me, asking me to have sex with her! _I_ was the victim here!"

"Oh, I doubt that very much," Sumer said as she rolled her eyes.

"I highly doubt that you are a victim of anything."

"Well, I was! She stuck with me like a damned leech!"

"Hey! That's my mom!"

"Yeah, and I am your dad. If I want to call your mom a leech that I will. She was really like one clinging to me, not letting me have any time to myself!"

"Poor baby. I feel so bad." Raven added as Qrow groaned.

"Look after that I decided that if she was going to stay, she was going to be useful. I told her if she wanted to stay, I would have to train her. And if she said no I was going to drag her kicking and screaming back to her family's place and consequences be damned."

"Ok and after that? Did you even teach her?" Tai asked as Qrow smirked he gained a mocking grin on his face as his lips twisted into a twisted smile.

"I know that fucking look, what did you do?" Summer said her I need to hit Qrow instincts kicking in as Qrow gave a low chuckle.

"Oh, I trained her, alright. I trained her as my parents trained me. I trained her like you train a Branwen. I trained her harder than my parents. I didn't pull any punches. By the time the sun went with us, the only thing she could think of was how much she wanted to let an Ursa take her head off.'

"So you abused her," WInter said as Qrow groaned.

"No, I tried to scare her! She had no training anything! She was not cut out to be a huntress! I could see it in her!"

"And what? Did you keep her around like some kind of stress relief? That is disgusting."

"I... I would almost like for that to be true..."

"So you did not abuse a civilian woman who put her trust in you when she was in a distraught state of mind?" Winter asked as Qrow sighed.

"No... I... I was wrong."

"Wrong? What do you mean you were wrong?" Raven asked as Qrow took a deep breath.

"I was wrong... she did have potential and a lot of it. I mean, really! I have seen some strong people, but she? She was a fucking prodigy. She went from getting her ass beat nine out of ten times to putting up some fight to making me work to drawing even in less than a year!"

"So she was some kind of diamond in the rough? A prodigy that had yet to be discovered you mean?" Ravena sked a bit of admiration in her voice.

"You trained her like we were trained?"

"I did."

"And she excelled in it?"

"She did more than I thought anyone had any right to do, and after a while, the brat from Ansel was like a fellow hunter. We fought together, argued together ate, slept hunted together, and soon enough? We decided to share sleeping bags to keep heat." Qrow said as a nostalgic look on his face.

"So you didn't abuse her, great what happened to her to make her leave Jaune?" Summer asked as QRow paused his lips curled down to a frown as he balled his fists.

"Well, just because we slept together, ate, drank, and lived with each other did not mean that we always got along."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Yes, big man. We had issues argued fought in more ways than one. In the end, we usually worked it out at night in the bags with liquor or killing Grimm, but one day it got bad... we had a big fight and decided to not see each other again."

"You... you left _mom_?"

"I... we left each other kid it's not that simple as one leaving the other. We both left each other if that makes sense?" Qrow said Jaune winced his face twisted as he nodded.

"I... I think?"

"We did split up, but it was not like we hated each other or anything. Or well it's not like I hated her from what she said I was pretty sure she wanted my head on a platter."

"I wonder why?" Summer sighed as Qrow shrugged.

"Women?"

"Watch it."

"As you say, leader. After that we split up I wandered the world until I got a letter. And I do mean a literal letter. Not a scroll message but a god damned letter like old school."

"What did the letter say?" Ren asked he had held his tongue for the main part of the conversation, but now he thought it was time to speak up.

"Well, it said one she was pregnant. That was a shock I'll tell you that much. Hell to find out your ex was pregnant and you were the dad? That was a shock to my system."

"You didn't know she was pregnant?" Tai asked a frown on his face as Qrow shook his head.

"Nope... she never told me! And when we split up, I had no interaction with her. When I did learn that she was pregnant, I flew as fast as I could to find her but..."

"But? Did you get to mom?"

"I did kid, but it was too late... I got there just when you were born... I held you within a day... she left a note saying for the hospital to call me if I was not there and that you were to be named Jaune after your grandfather."

"I... she died in birth? Did you bury her?! Maybe I can go see her grave-

"I'm sorry Jaune I did bury her, but it was not easy. I had just gotten a kid, my life was starting to become a wreck. I was not thinking straight, and well, I buried her myself."

"I know ther, but where! Where is her body I just want to see-

"You can't."

"Why not?!"

"Because I do not know where she is... I buried her in a shallow grave in the side of the Vacuo dust. She is probably long gone. The graveyard I picked was for the dregs. The people society didn't want to talk about. She had no family to call the name. No friends to speak of. All she had was an ex halfway across the world and a child on the way that she was not going to watch grow up. She was put in the place that she belonged to."

"She belonged in a grave with her family! Qrow! That was someone's daughter! An important families daughter! Why didn't you call the family when you could!?"

"I.. because I was _scared_ Sum? I was scared, alright!?"

 _"Scared?!_ Scared of what!? What could possibly scare you!? You fucking fought a king taiju in initiation when you were half drunk!"

"I was scared that they would take Jaune away ok!?"

"I... what? What do you mean?"

"I mean, look at me! Drunk, surly, broke nearly nothing to my name no family to call. No one to rely on. Barley making money as a hunter I was in no shape to care for a kid! If I told them about it then they might take him away and... and he was he is my son... I didn't want him to be taken from me, ok?" Qrow said as Summer for the first time since he came back, gained a sympathetic look on her face as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Qrow you could have always come to us... we would have supported you..."

"I am your family Iw ould never have turned you down. You know that."

"I do... that is why I sent Jaune to you in the first place. Who else but family to watch over him?"

"But why did you send him to us? We were strangers to him. There was no way that we would know what to do with him."

"I knew you had kids... you knew what you were doing with them and honestly? I never thought of a better mom than you Sum. You were the best I could do for Jaune, and I wanted to make sure that he had the best parents that I could find him them."

"That... this is oddly genuine... I am shocked." Winter added as Qrow sighed.

"Shocked I love me, kid? Really? Am I that bad?"Qrow asked, taking a long swig from his flask downing it before wiping his mouth. Looking down as he shook his head.

"You... are a father..."

"Thanks. I try."

"But why not tell them? My grandparents about me after? After you showed that you were a good parent? They would have loved you! I know they would!"

"Kid that is _almost_ cute... I am not the cuddly type, you know?"

"But! They can know now, right! You can tell them I am alive, can't you?"

"I guess I can... I can ask Oz for a favor not that he would do it and..." Qrow paused, looking down at Jaune as he frowned.

"Wait for a second... you are here how the hell does Oz not know who you are? Why did he not call your parents?" Qrow asked as a red flag appeared.

"We had a deal- Jaune paused he forgot the deal as Summer gripped a shoulder of him forcing her hand down as she gave a sickly sweet grin.

"Jaune? Baby, what kind of deal did Ozpin make with you?" SUmmer asked, gripping Jaune's shoulder causing it to pop as he _gulped_.

* * *

"Glynda, how is Vytal going?" Ozpin asked, taking a sip of his coffee Glynda sighed as she pinched her nose.

"Good. The finals are in a few days. Have you picked a maiden candidate?"

"I have several picked out I think-

 _BANG_! The door to his office flew open. The elevator barely had time to ding! Before the doors flew oof the handle.

"What the hell?" Glydha asked a rare bit of profanity as-

"Summer?" Ozpin asked as a blow of white flew out barely caught by Glynda as Summer was prevented from dealing a haymaker to him.

"You!"

"Me!?"

"You! You knew Jaune was here!"

"I did."

"You lied to Raven!"

"I withheld information that is not that bad is it?"

"You knew my son was here! Is there anything you are not telling me besides that!?"

 _"Many_ things," Ozpin said with an infuriatingly smug smile on his face said as he looked her in her eyes.

"You piece of shit! If Jaune gets hurt because of your secrets!"

"Jaune is in no danger of me. Any danger he is in is all of his _own_ accords..."

* * *

"So what _are_ we going to do?" Mercury asked as Cinder looked at her scroll.

"Simple. The Fang will attack soon."

"But no, Adam?" Emerald asked as Cinder sighed.

"Yes he has lost his spark, he has become all bark and no _bite_ , but we do not need him. We have another, he is a _bit_ of a drunk but he will manage. Emerald, do you remember the plan?"

"Sure do. Make it look bad. Make them hate her."

"Good. Mercury? Can you actually lose?"

"Not really but I can damn act, I'll make sure we look good, and she looks awful."

"I am glad that we know what we are doing. We have one shot at this operation there can be no mistakes."

"There will not be ma'am."

"Not while I am here."

"Good now with that taken care of? let's move."

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ **And that is it! Jaune is back on his feet more or less. Summer and Oz are going to have some... _talks_ later on mainly with her fist and his head. Cinder is doing what she does best manipulating people to _her_ goals. Jaune is going to meet his family soon, he and Qrow have some father-son _bonding_ and the fic is almost over! A few more chapters then either the scheduled fic _Cum_ or the other fic I've been messing around with _Mashed Potato_. Smut comedy or kitchenware comedy? The decisions... but untill then? _Reverse_ is next but until that comes out? _Omake..._**

* * *

 _ **R Pool**_ **part 16** _ **Die young.**_

"So... tell me what you were doing last night Jaune!" Ruby said, smiling innocently, she put her hands behind her back, tiling herself forward as she looked to her best friend and house husband to her other best friend, Pyrrha.

"Eh? I was just _you know._ " Jaune said, waving his hands not looking Ruby in the eye. He was never the best at lying, and he really didn't want to press his luck.

"No, I do not know. Tell me! What were you up to?" RUby pushed eyes narrowing onto her friend.

I _saw you leave the bullhead. What were you doing with Roman!?_ Ruby thought her fists balled up. She knew Jaune had gotten mixed up in something bad and it was her duty as his best friend to save him! Even if it meant saving him from _himself_!

"You know! I was just around the house..."

"Did you leave the house?"

"What? Did I leave it?"

"Yeah, I mean... did you go anywhere?" Ruby asked as Jaune let out a small gulp.

"Well... why are you asking Ruby? What are you some kind of interrogator?"

 _Not that you are very good. If I could tell Neo that her ice cream was in a different fridge for Em to steal us some sandwiches I can deal with you._

"Oh, no reason! I just thought I saw you doing something... different?"

"If you count sleeping on a different lazy-boy different then you got me! Guilty as charged!"

"No! I'm not trying to ask! I mean! Did you leave the house!?"

"Yes."

" _Aha!_ And what did you do when you were out of the house?"

 _I got him!_

"I walked back into my house."

"No, you did not!"

"I didn't? I slept next to my wife so I think that I made it back into the house."

"You didn't just leave the house!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"How do you know? Are you spying on me?" Ruby paused her mouth dropped as she felt an eye twitch. She felt like Jaune was trying to play her, and she knew that it was not something he would ever do.

 _Jaune does not even know how to deceive people! There is no way he would try with me! He would not even know where to start!_

"I am _not!_ Jaune Nikos!"

 _"Arc."_

"Jaune- what?"

"Jaune Nikos _Arc._ That's my name." Jaune said, crossing his arms. Ruby blinked twice as she looked him up and down like he was another person.

"Jaune... you never say your families name... you were a Nikos at your marriage... why change to Arc now?"

"Why not? Because I was born an Arc? Because I want a change? Maybe just because I feel like it?" Jaune asked, smiling as he turned away.

"Jaune... if you don't know I love you. I'm your best friend if you are involved with some bad people... you can come to me. I"ll always help!"

"Ruby. What am I? A _criminal_?"


	19. Beginning of the end

**AN: Well we are back! The story is wrapping up! Almost at the beginning iroicnally! Now that Jaune is back it's time to kick things up for the finale! Jaune get's a _change_ to his semblance! Qrow is back to his old tricks and Jaune learns that women are _complicated_ creatures...**

* * *

"Well, kid you look like you are finally up and walking. You ok?"

"No thanks to you _Branwen_."

"Easy kitty kat. I didn't do anything to you." Qrow said taking a swing from his flask. Downing a good amount of the liquor as he walked with his son.

"That is my _wife_ you are talking about Branwen. Watch it." Ghira growled as he glared at the disgusting human that had caused his adopted son so much misery.

"Easy Mowgli. No one was talking to you."

"What?"

"Dad. Please." Jaune said as he walked next to his dad he had not wanted crutches when he left the infirmary but Pyrrha was not listening to his wants. He shuffled Pyrrha hovered behind him. Not wanting or willing to let Jaune out of her sight for any period of time. Ironically Jaune _felt_ better than ever as he limped more for show than anything else.

 _I feel better, but why?_ Jaune thought as he walked with some pain. Jaune winced his legs still hurt he was still walking.

The boy had finally gotten over the steps to the Beacon stairway to the JNPR dorm. His family all of them were _hounding_ him. No one wanted to give Jaune a second of free time. Winter had been acting as a _shield_ she had refused to let Qrow near her brother as she glared daggers at him.

"You know ice queen if you keep glaring at me like that I'm going to think you are into me."

"Please. I know that you probably do not have the brainless to comprehend this but I highly doubt anyone could be attracted to you. Even if they are not sober."

"Ouch. You really got an ice queen for a sister there kid. Tell me she this cold for you?"

"No... Winter is really nice once you get to know her. I think you are her will be friends?" Jaune asked half-hoping half knowing that Winter was never going to give his dad the chance he deserved.

Winter turned her nose up Qrow sighed rolling his blood-red eyes. He took a second swig from his flask as Raven coughed.

"Can you _not_ drink when you are in front of the children? _Your_ child at least?" Raven said pinching her nose as she shook her head. Qrow shrugged once as he gulped down his liquor letting out a small burp in the process.

"Eh, I've been drinking in front of him since he was born. It's nothing new for him." Qrow said as Kali seethed.

"You know that's not good for a child... right?"

"Know? Yes. Care? He's been _shot_ Sum. I don't think a little drinking is going to hurt him you know?"

"With a parent like you, it is a wonder that he is even alive."

"Thank you little cat! Is the princess mad that her prince might not be as fancy as she likes?" Blake's eyes narrowed as claws popped out of her fingers.

"Watch what you say. Jaune is ten times the man you are now. And was over half as much a man when he was a child then you will ever be."

"Ouch. Was that supposed to hurt?"

"Qrow. Please do not antagonize the children."

"Summer they are teenagers with weapons that would be illegal in the army. You will excuse me if I don't consider them children." Qrow said as he shrugged Jaune got to the JNPR dorm and flashed his scroll for a brief second he wondered if everyone was going to follow him into his dorm.

"So. Are you people going to go to a hotel? An inn? Something?" Ren asked also thinking along the lines of his leader. Knowing that the room was meant for four people and over twelve was going to be cramped.

"We have a spot in Beacon." Summer said as she along with just about everyone else pushed their way into the room as Ren sighed.

"Great. Come on it. Shit's about to get heavy..."

"I know you settled all your lawsuits and fuck a Debby," Nora said rubbing the back of Ren as he smiled.

"You get me."

"Always did." She said as they walked in Jaune sighed as-

He felt the shift in the room. Now that they were in private the adults focused their gaze of Qrowe as they were about to give him another dose of the fourth degree.

Or that was what Jaune thought was going to happen. Qrow's self-preservation or his will to not be yelled at when he had a hangover kicked in. As he did what he did best when under threat, he deflected.

"So! Jaune!"

"Yes, dad?" Jaune asked as he felt some strange sense of trepidation flow over him. He felt like he was going to be ambushed. Jaune's hairs stood on end as Qrow smiled.

"Tell me! Since you have all of these lovely ladies in your life which one is your actual girlfriend?" Jaune like that all of the pressure that was on Qrow suddenly and instantly shifted onto Jaune. Every head in the room snapped back to him. Over ten pairs of eyes narrowed onto him as Jaune glared at his head.

"Oh, he was meaning to do that." Nora grinned as Jaune coughed.

"I... what?" Jaune asked suddenly backing up to-

"Where are you going _son?'_ Kali asked materializing behind him both hands placed on his shoulders. Her grip was inhumanly strong as she gently but firmly pushed Jaune down. Jaune gulped as Kali purred into his ear.

"Um! Wow! I don't think we need to have this talk now! You know? I mean, remember that time you were yelling at my dad? Can we go back to that-

"No." Kali purred her claws digging into his ears as Jaune coughed.

"I agree with Jaune. This talk is as pointless as it is redundant." Weiss said his snow angle and beacon of reason and light standing up. She strengthened her skirt as Jaune wanted to hug her.

 _Weiss if I could I would kiss you!_ Jaune thought as his own Schnee came to his rescue. He knew Weiss would get him out of this situation and-

"Besides. He is _obviously_ dating me."

 _Or just make things ten times worse._ Jaune thought as Weiss took a room full of kerosene and cast a fire spell in it.

The room seemed to ignite literally in Yang's case as she coughed.

"What makes you so sure that Jaune is dating _you_ of all people Weiss Cream?"

"What? Why would he not be? I am clearly the superior choice."

"Someone is full of herself," Kali said as Winter sighed.

"Oh dear..."

"Really? I don't want to be mean Weiss but don't you think Jaune is looking for someone a little more... _developed?"_ Yang asked running her hand up and down her form, Weiss gasped once as she blushed before growling.

"And what is that supposed to mean?!"

"I mean I don't want to be mean but Jaune is looking for a lover, not a damn _toothpick_ you know?"

"Xiaolong!"

"Yang! That is your _cousin!_ Cousin! You are related to him by blood!"

"Yeah I know mom but honestly... _look_ at him," Yang said licking her lips Jaune blushed as he looked down not willing to look at his _cousin_ in the face.

"Yang!"

"Ruby come on you know Jaune likes me! Look at his face!"

"You mean he's a _boy_. He likes any attractive women that he sees."

"Hah! You see even Blake thinks he should date me!"

"I never said that I just said if you always flash your chest don't be surprised when a boy looks away. Besides Jaune like me. _He_ asked me to be his girlfriend the last time we met." Blake said Jaune felt a strong knife enter him four sets of knives as Yang, Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha glared at him.

"Excuse me? Jaune do you want to disavow that claim? Please?" Weiss said a long vein appearing on her forehead. The room losing some temperature as she began to cool it.

"Um! Well, it was not like that! It was not what you think, I would not say girlfriend!"

"Oh but I would!" Kali purred tuning in at the worst possible second. Kali smiled in a devilish manner as she hummed.

"I have pictures, school recordings and even audio evidence of Jaune asking my daughter out! I can pull them out if you would all like to see them."

"Mom!"

"Thanks, mom."

"Kali! Dear! That is not what we call responsible parenting! You need to respect your kid's space!"

"Oh, hush dear we are one step closer to grandchildren!" Kali purred Jaune whimpered as he looked for any type of support. Summer was smiling sweetly in the way she kept for when Ruby had stolen cookies or Jaune was training and not doing homework and she was still deciding on their punishment.

Raven was shaking her head in shame not able to look Yang in the face. Tai seemed to be more sympathetic but like Ghira unable or more likely unwilling to speak out in that room.

 _Damned whipped husbands!_

"I! I think that Jaune should be the one to tell us who he likes! If it does not come from Jaune's mouth then it is not right!" Ruby said in what had to be her own way of making things right but as usually best intentions lead the worst results.

As now Ruby put the pressure on Jaune as he gulped.

"That is a good idea, Ruby... Jaune you are the one in question. Please tell us which one of us you really find attractive." Weiss said smugly in the superiority of someone who knew they had won.

"Well! Honestly... you are _all_ pretty."

"Fucking idiot," Qrow said as Tai and Ghira both slowly began to backpedal away from his hands up as they began to sneak out.

"What? They are all pretty! I mean if you look at them they are all beautiful enough so that it's hard to pick them out!" Jaune might as well have said that he wanted to burn down an orphanage full of disabled children.

The room began a mix of frigid temperatures and burning heat.

Weiss and Yang glaring at him with burning fury.

"What was that _cus?_ Did you just say I look like _toothpick_ over here?"

"Excuse me Jaune did you just say that I was _fat?"_

"What!? NO! No! I never said that! I just said that you are all beautiful in your own unique ways! And when you are all so beautiful it can be hard to tell you apart!"

"I thought you taught him how to talk to girls?" Ghira asked as Qrow shrugged.

"He didn't get that from me. Tell you that much." Qrow said as Jaune gulped. He knew this was bad the murderous looks from the girls meant he said something bad but what!?

 _I thought girls liked compliments!?_

"Jaune. I know you are _not_ the best at talking so I'm going to assume you meant to say that we are all beautiful and you feel it would be wrong to judge us by our looks correct?" Blake his real sister saved his life as he nodded.

"Yes! That's it! I meant to say that judging you all by your beauty seems wrong! Or your physical beauty that is! besides, it's on the inside that counts, and you are all some of if not the most incredible people I have ever known. Dating or not. I have loved every second I spent with you and would not trade it for the world." Just like that, it stopped. Yang's fires died down replaced by a pink shade on her cheeks. Weiss huffed in the way that meant she was marginally happy with what Jaune said.

Ruby blushed and Blake nodded as Pyrrha smiled a wide look.

"He learned _that_ from me," Qrow said smirking as Jaune went to push his advantage. He knew from Winter and Qrow that he had to push while he could or he might lose the chance forever!

"Does it matter who I date?"

"Watch it." Kali hissed her nails digging into his shoulder Yang's eyes flashed crimson as Weiss's glare narrowed.

"I mean! Think about it. I _love_ all of you and that can never change."

"Better," Kali said still not letting him go as he coughed.

"I love each and every one of you. You are my family and that can't change. But now... I'm in a kind of awkward place all that happened I don't know if I should be dating this soon. Not that I don't want to date any of you! But it's a lot."

"I see. You speak fairly Arc... I know that we are pushing this hard and I know that rejecting your other sisters will be a lot for you to do."

"Say's this flat-chested toothpick."

"What did you just call me?!"

"I agree. Jaune you don't have to say you want to date me now." Blake gave Jaune some leeway as he smiled.

"Besides you never broke up with me so I'm assuming we are still a couple." And just like that, she took it all away.

Jaune really wanted to just make Blake stop talking then and there! But she spoke and once again he was back to being glared at.

"You keep saying that! But Jaune is not agreeing to date you, Blake!"

"He's not saying no either."

"That is because Jaune is being nice"!

"Or he does not wanting to reject all of you at once."

"I! You-

"Jaune likes me! He told me I was his little sister and he was going to bounce me on his lap when he was older!" Ruby yelled everyone paused looking to the rapidly blushing as her words sunk in.

"I'm sorry!"

"No! Don't be! Go for the kill Ruby! Get me a grandchild!"

"MOM!"

"I... Ruby... I don't' want to be mean..." Blake said frowning not sure how to break the news to her younger leader...

"Rubes... I love you but come on."

"You are... Ruby, you are _young_."

"So what!? Jaune likes younger woman! You are all old and saggy tits!"

"WHAT?!"

"OK! Enough!" Jaune said before Ruby was murdered in front of him.

"OK! OK! I'm not dating anyone right now! Or having sex!"

"Of course you are not. Jaune is saving his purity!"

"What makes you think he has not already had sex?" Yang asked as Weiss sighed.

"Jaune is a gentleman! You have not had sex before marriage right Jaune?" Jaune began to sweat he felt Kali's grip _tightened_ on his shoulder blades.

"The Schnee asked you a question Jaune. Answer it." She said as she delved her force.

 _"Correctly."_ Kali hissed.

"Jaune?"

"Arc?"

"Human," Blake growled as Jaune did what A Branwe did best deflect.

"I have not had sex with _one_ woman since I last saw you all! And I give that as my word!"

"Oh..."

"I see."

"I told you!"

"Nice Cus."

"Have you had sex with _more_ than one?" Qrow asked as Jaune wanted to stab him. Jaune glared at Qrow as the old man sipped his flask. Jaune wanted to jump over to him but the look on Yang and Blake's face was enough to force him back.

That and the _death_ grip of Kali on his back was making things near impossible for Jaune to move.

"I! Well I don't think that is any of your business! What I do-

"Think _hard_ before you complete that sentence. Son." Kali purred into his lips her voice smooth and silky as Jaune gulped!

"I! Well... so what!? I had sex!? Is that an issue?"

"You know that this is an issue-

"I don't think so." Blake of all people came back to Jaune's aid. Blake smiled as she sighed rolling her amber eyes as she eyed her friend with a disappointed look.

"Who Jaune has any relationship is up to him."

"Blake!"

"And it is _not_ our business who he chooses to spend his time with."

"Sounds awfully like someone not pissed that her _boyfriend_ is sleeping around."

"Yang Jaune is not sleeping around. And we were apart for some time. I'm not going to get mad at him over a one night stand. It was a one night stand right Jaune?" Blake asked as Jaune heaved.

He felt his life span fall into the single minutes. The brief second it took for him to _not_ answer was enough for Blake to narrow her eyes as she, not so subtly took a step forward.

"Jaune? Is there something you want to tell us?" Blake asked non too sweetly her voice dripping with malice and ill intent.

"Um! Not really! I was just thinking of leaving the room and going on a trip around the world with my dad!"

"Please! Take a seat!" Pyrrha said with a sweet smile that Jaune knew she had no business wearing.

"I! Listen, Blake-

"How many?"

"Yang-

"ANswer her ARc!"

"Ok! It was three people!"

"You had se- you did _that_ with three people?" Ruby said blushing as Jaune nodded.

"But it was only with three people!"

"How many times a week?" Nora asked not evil but more curious wondering just how _kinky_ her leader and little brother was. And wondering if she was going to have to break any legs over some harlot messing with her brother's heart.

"Only four days."

"Four days!?" Weiss screeched as Jaune was no longer sure if she could get any redder. She looked like she might become a tomato as Jaune coughed.

"I! It's not like that!"

"Three different girls? Four times a week? Damn, cus congrats on the game. Glad to know I'm not good enough to qualify."

"Yang it's not like that!"

"Where they different girls?"

"No the same." Jaune dug his grave deeper as Blake growled.

"So you were _dating_?"

"I... I think I should stop talking."

"No _shit."_ Qrow coughed as Jaune glared.

"Not helping!"

"Not trying to!"

"You-

"Jaune we need to talk about loyalty!" Weiss hissed as Jaune seeing no way out that was not pain decided to do the one thing he knew how and the third most popular Branwen tactic. He _jumped_ out of the window...

* * *

"So I don't know if I should tell you this. You are fucking eighteen but you got to know that jumping out of a window is a _bad_ idea right?" Qrow asked taking a sip from his beer.

Qrow drank the surprisingly good beer as Jaune sighed. He was still shaking glass off of his head as he shook it.

"I feel like hell."

"You missed some glass. Just so you know."

"Thanks. Dad."

"You are welcome. But seriously. What were you thinking jumping out of that window? You know I had to chase you down right? What would you do if I had not been there to save your ass?"

"I don't know probably die?" Jaune said taking a shot as the waitress shook her head-slapping his shoulder once. The blue dressed waitress with long silky hair rolled her eyes at him.

"Idiot, what would we do if you died?" She asked walking away shaking her hips in the way that Qrow new what it means.

"Oh? She one of the three?"

"Yeah..."

"Aw, what's her name?"

"Melanie Malachite."

"Nice name, sweet girl. Tell me the other?"

"Well on is her sister."

"Sister?"

"Twin."

"You are sleeping with _twins?"_

"Yes?"

" _Nice._ I knew we were related after all." Qrow said clinking his shot glass with Jaune as he sighed.

"Do you think that they are going to forgive me? After all of this?"

"I think Raven is going to knock your block off _after_ Summer spanks your ass raw again."

"You really think I screwed up that bad?"

"You jumped out of a _window_ yeah you fucked up."

"Dumb ass." Miltiades huffed walking away not bother to take Jauen's new order.

"That the other twin?"

"Yup... Miltiades, she's the more fiery one."

"I can see that. So tell me since you are not going to get a warm welcome at home how about some father-son bonding?"

"Last time you said that I almost got killed."

"Hah! What's a little attempted murder with a Branwen? Besides I got a plan."

* * *

Qrow's plan had a lot of shooting. More than Jaune liked.

"Why the hell did I listen to you dad!?" Jaune asked as he slid past a door, Qrow ducked past him shooting once into a small fusillade of bullets. There was a _bang_ of something exploding as Qrow let out a low raucous laugh.

"Because this is fun!"

"Raiding the white fang is not fun! I work for them sometimes!"

"Not today you don't! The nice mask you got there!" Qrow said as Jaune sighed.

"You know that people are going to be pissed right?"

"Maybe but hey! Look at you! You got your body back! Already running around?"

"What can I say? I was stealing aura the entire time I was in the room."

"What? I thought you could only steal when low?" Qrow asked pushing the door close Jaune shook his head as a small grin came over his face.

"Actually on the way back I felt myself taking some even if I was at full!"

"So you are just what? Supercharged on aura right now?"

"You could say that! I feel like I can run a damn marathon!"

Jaune said and it was true! He had somehow unlocked another part to his semblance, now not only could he drain aura when he was damaged he could drain others when he was full to _supercharge_ his own.

"Well then let's get out of here so we can drink!" Qrow said hefting a bag of something over his shoulder. Jaune had no idea what it was but it was the reason his dad had dragged him here.

"Well, I won't say no let's run!" Jaune yelled both men ran down the narrow catwalk of the warehouse running for an exit-

An explosion ripped open the catwalk. Jaune lost track of Qrow as ice? Ice dust exploded as-

"Halt! Terrorist!" A voice that Jaune knew all too well said as-

 _WInter?!_ Jaune thought as Winter!? Winter stood before him glaring down.

"Lister terrorist I don't know who you are but I am looking for my fool of a brother and that imbecile that he calls his father. If you surrender now I will not harm you." WInter said as peacefully as she could Jaune paused nodding once he planned to if he could drain her aura to nill. Knock her out carry her somewhere safe and be gone before she knew what happened!

"Ok. I'll give."

"You have made a good choice to put your weapons on the ground and I will take you to the police." Winter smiled as someone showed some brains.

 _More than the other ones at least._ She thought as-

Winter saw them. Crocea Mors the weapons of her brother on a terrorist.

"Ok, I'm-

Winter stabbed so fast Jaune never saw it coming, his aura broke not expecting the hit as Winter stabbed his side. Jaune screamed blood came from the wound as she hissed.

"YOU! Where did you get those weapons?!"

 _"What!?_ "

"Those weapons do not belong to you! Where is the man you took them from!"

 _Oh, you have got to be kidding me!_

"Now look, I know that this looks bad but if you would just listen to me!" Jaune said backing off he knew that a fight with Winter when she was at her best was never going to go his way. Unless he cheated like some kind of low born scoundrel that is. And that is exactly what Jaune intended to do.

 _Maybe I can bomb her? Dust maybe?_

"Tell me! The owner! If he is hurt... you will _rue_ this day!"

"Look what happened to being peaceful?! Don't you want to keep your word?

"I'll take your head," Winter said as she attacked...

* * *

"Well, that was a terrible idea."

"Jaune! What happened to you!?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune limped back into the dorm. Pyrrha along with Ren and Nora were worried to various degrees about their teammate crush brother.

Pyrrha honestly worried about his health, Nora irritated that Jaune had jumped out of a window without her. And Ren more wanting for the chaos that seemed to spill from Jaune's absence was causing him and steadily eating into his reading time along with his meditation.

Jaune limped back looking better than he left. His face a healthy color his grin wide and if not for a limp along with a hand on his hip Jaune looked just fine.

Jaune smiled as Pyrrha rushed to him, she was more worried about Jaune as he had well... he had jumped out of a window of the tenth story.

"Jaune!"

"Hey, Pyr! How are you?"

"How am I!? How are you!? You jumped out of a window!"

"Yeah! Pyrrha's right! You can't just jump out of a window without me!"

"Nora that is not what we are worried about," Ren added knowing his words fell on deaf ears. Nora did not listen to her not lover, lover as Ren sighed.

"Jaune! Jumping out of a window is a family thing! Next time take me and Ren with you!"

"Please do _no_ such thing."

"Jaune! Are you ok?"

"Fine Pyr don't worry about me I'm ok alright?"

"I... if you say so but please don't do that again!"

There was a bang as the door to JNPR was blown open once again.

"Our door!"

"Not again." Ren echoed Nora's claims as Winter stomped into the room. Summer curiously following her.

"Mom? Winter?"

"Shirt. Off now."

"Winter? What-

"Take off your shirt soldier! NOW!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Jaune listened first and obeyed. He took off his shirt as Winter's eyes narrowed she looked at his side ignoring the plethora of scars on his chest and stomach that would have normally made her stomach quail.

"Jaune..." Summer gasped motherly instincts taking over as Winter narrowed her eyes.

 _Where are you? Where are you? Come one... there!_ Winter thought as she saw it! There on his right side was a scar, a fresh scar, one that had been done today.

 _I know that pattern. I would know it anywhere. That is my weapons mark._ Winter thought as she glared at Jaune her eyes hard as a glacier as she growled.

"Tell me _everything._ "

* * *

"Well, it has been a good evening Glynda. Tell me are we ready for the finals?" Ozpin asked sipping his mug as Glynda nodded.

"Yes, sir. The Final round of Vytal will begin tomorrow. We are ready for them. And for the maiden? Is Miss Nikos our choice? Or is her relationship to Mister Arc still troubling her?"

"No, she will be our maiden. Unless she chooses not to. But if she does then we have ways of _convincing_ her." Oz said taking a sip of his coffee as-

 _Ding!_ The elevator to the office rang as Ozpin paused.

"Whoever could that be? Glynda did I have a visitor at this time?"

"No sir you did not."

"Then I wonder just who it is?" Ozpin asked as the door slid open. There was a rush of air followed by a blur of silver as a _whack!_ Filled the air. Ozpin went flying off his desk as Summer Rose landed a direct haymaker to his face.

Ozpin's aura flashed as Summer decked him knocking off the char sending him hurling into the window making it _crack!_ With the pressure of his impact.

Ozpin eys spun as-

"Stay the fuck away from my son!" Summer screamed as she sent for a second blow. She was blocked as Glynda wrapped her in a purple field of energy enveloped her limbs keeping her in place.

"Summer?! What is wrong with you!?"

"Yes Summer whatever _is_ the matter? It must be significant to have you punch me in my face like that. That really hurt you know?" Ozpin asked getting up wiping some blood from his nose as he stood.

"YOU! You kept my son from me!"

"Oh is that all?"

 _WHAP!_ Glynda let the energy field dip for a second allowing Summer another solid decent hit in! Ozpin spun flaying the punch laying him flat as he glared.

"Glynda is there something that you would like to talk with me about?"

"No, not really but you _deserved_ that one."

"Thank you, Glynda, now Summer I know that you are upset and when we are upset we do tend to overreact a bit."

"Overreact!? You have a lot of fucking never talking to me!" Summer hissed tears flowing as Ozpin sighed.

"Summer calm down-

"NO! You come near my son again and this won't end with just my first! Stay the hell away from my family!"

* * *

"So tomorrow?" Mercury asked as he looked up absentmindedly.

"Yes, Mercury tomorrow we are going to attack. Our informant was successful in raiding the Fang today so we have what we need."

"I don't see why we can't just I don't know _order_ them to help us. I don't get why we need to sneak around." Emerald said checking her scroll as Cinder sighed.

"Oh, Emerald it is all a matter of politics really."

"Politics? I don't follow."

"For once we agree. Look at that."

"What I am saying is that we need the Fang to be desperate. They think that someone is hunting them and they are. That person is also working with us. He is on our side and we will use that."

"If you say so ma'am we are here for you. Always."

"Thank you for that Emerald but your platitudes are not necessary."

"Hah kiss ass."

"Shut up!"

"Both of you. Be still. tomorrow we attack Vytal our virus is ready and out time has come. I hope you all get a good sleep because we have a _long_ night ahead... "

* * *

 **AN: And there we are! The attack is the next chapter! The fight is going to decide the end of the fic! Jaune's semblance gets an _upgrade_ now able to supercharge his own aura at the cost of those around him. _That will play in later_. Qrow is working with some bad people and Jaune learns that you can't keep things from everyone! Especially family, Summer _finally_ gets her hits in on Oz and now the story is ending! Three chapters left until the end so stay tuned! Up next is Love Struck! Or a _surprise..._**

* * *

 **R pool part 17**

 **A talk...**

"You are a criminal," Ruby said Jaune thought he was having a bad dream.

"Ruby I don't know what you are talking about. I am _not_ a criminal."

"You are lying. Don't lie to me Jaune. You are my friend." Ruby said the now-adult woman glaring at Jaune in his own home. Jaune gulped they were alone Pyrrha and the kids were at a performance that _he_ was supposed to attend leaving him and Ruby alone in the house.

Jaune felt his hairs rise on end as he gulped. He began to back off reaching for his pistol that Emerald _made_ him carry on him wherever he went.

"Ruby I don't know what you are talking about, I'm just a househusband!"

"No. No, you are a _criminal_ and you are working with Roman."

"Roman is not a criminal! He is a mercenary! There is a difference!"

"So you admit it? You are working with a merc?"

"I... Ruby this is a complicated situation! It's not what it looks like!"

"No, it's not. When did this happen Jaune? Did Pyrrha ask you to do this?" For a split second, Jaune thought about saying yes as Pyrrha did technically tell Jaune to make new friends. She just never specified the friends that he should make.

"Oh my god, she did didn't she?"

"Wait not! Ruby, it's nothing like that!"

"Then what is it like Jaune!? You are not messing around! This is not fucking Beacon anymore! This is the real world! If we go out and fuck around we will die! What are your kids going today!? What will Athen say when her father is not here to see her graduate Beacon? Or Perseus when his father won't see him get into college?"

"I'm not doing this for them, Ruby!"

"Then why!? Why are you doing this!?"

"IT's none of your business what I do!"

"The hell it is not! You are my best friend! And what you do most certainly is my business! So talk! Tell me now!"

"Ruby I can't ok!?"

"Why not!?"

"Because I am finally doing something for myself alright?! I am going to do something to help me! And not worry about what other people are going to tell me about it!"

"What are you talking about!?"

"Everyday I look at myself! I look in the mirror and you know what I see!? A _failure!"_

"Jaune? What are you talking about? You are not a failure." Ruby said her eyes watering with genuine compassion as Jaune hissed.

"Yes, I am. I had no ambition, and no direction I just did things to do them! And now when I found something I wanted and _could_ do? Being a hunter I lost that to be a nobody a house husband. A husband to a real hero while I a nobody loser just sat and was forgotten. Left in the dust while the _real_ heroes did the dirty work."

"That's not true! You are a hero to Pyrrha! To Athena! To Perseus!"

"To everyone but me," Jaune said as he reached back pulling his pistol from his back and pointing it right at Ruby's face.

"Jaune!? What are you doing?!"

"Something for _me._ ' Jaune said as he pulled the trigger...


	20. The fall part one

_**AN: OK! Here we go! Last of the three! Two more chapters to go till the end of Branwen! I hope you are ready because this is getting rough!**_

* * *

 _"Hello and welcome to the Vytal Finals! Here we have a match up that I know you have all been waiting for! Penny Polendina! Versus Jaune Arc!"_ Port shouted as Jaune winced. The _doubles_ match was coming up for the fines. Four fights one winner. Jaune was up against Penny and well-

"Hello, friend Jaune! I am combat ready!" Penny said snapping Jaune a sharp salute. Penny said as she smiled brightly at Jaune.

"Hey, Penny! You look like you are ready to kill something." Jaune said as he noticed her swords had flown out in the asterisk pattern that she used when thing needed to be purged with _extreme_ prejudice. Penny smiled as Jaune felt the hairs rise on his back. Jaune let out a nervous laugh as Penny smiled evilly. Something flashed in her green eyes, her optic node were shining with what Jaune could only call _anticipation_. A malignant giggle left her lips as she began to float.

"So Penny! I don't want to sound like I am assuming anything here but! You wouldn't be planning on taking out any aggression on me for the whole you Ciel thing right? You don't want to do that correct?" Jaune asked as Penny's eyes narrowed, her eyes began to glow a cruel green color as she smiled.

"Oh, friend Jaune I don't know what you are talking about!" Penny said lying through her teeth as Jaune began to sweat.

"UM! Penny! I don't think that you should fight with that kind of attitude!" Jaune said half gulping pushing all of his aura into his blade. Jaune had been supercharging his aura all day, stealing some of the aura from all of the people around him. In a school full of potential fighters and built to train hunters it was not that hard to find an abundance of people with aura to siphon off without being detected.

Jaune saw Penny's swords power up as-

 _"And now! The first final match of the Vytal begins! GO!"_ Oobleck said as Penny attacked. Jaune didn't have time to move before Penny shot him. Jaune barley had the aura to take the hit. He moved the second after his aura flashed bringing up his shield as her lasers pinged off it.

Penny launched a full assault on Jaune shooting every laser she had at him in a punishing fusillade.

Jaune let out a yelp of pain as he rolled on the ground. Jaune took do doing the vibrant radiant green blasts of energy. There emerald blasts to power shot int him as Penny hovered in the air not coming into Jaune, as she stayed at a healthy distance simply content to pound Jaune with lasers. Not willing to even get close to him as Jauneg groaned.

"You really are just gonna shoot at me all day!?"

"Whatever do you mean friend _leader_ Jaune? It was _you_ who taught me to use any advantage to the fullest! And my advantage is your utter lack of ranged weaponry! It is a shame that you did not stay in Atlas where you would have been better equipped!" Penny smiled as Jaune saw her glare. Jaune knew Penny might have taken his leave a bit personal but this was just rude!

"Penny! AH! You can always talk to me! I'm your leader!" Jaune shouted sliding across the Vytal floor the final fights had no environmental hazard to interrupt the battle. Penny grinned again simply following him blasting him herding him like a cow to the slaughter.

Penny picked off at Jaune staying far away, too far for him to use his semblance and slowly but _surely_ like water on a rock taking chunks out of his aura.

Making him slowly lose halt and still run out of places to go.

Her blast pushing him into the corner of the fight as Jaune's room to run was steadily reduced.

 _Fuck! She's going to blast me into pieces! I have to find a way to get close to her or I am going to die! OR well not die but it's going to suck to be shot by those lasers! Did Winter really have to insist they burn through your aura?!_

 _"Oh my! It looks like Jaune is running out of places to hide! I don't know Port but it looks like Jaune is going to lose this fight!"_

 _"Don't you say that Bart! I know this lad! He is Beacon strong! Raised in Vale and trained in the best fighting styles ever made! He will persevere! Of this I have faith!"_

 _"I do not know have you have that faith but I am impressed that he has lasted this long! He is going to run out of aura soon!_ " Bart said as he had a point for once in his life Jaune was in a fight where _he_ was the one losing his aura. He needed to find a way to get this robot out of the area or he was going to be screwed!

"Ok! Penny come here!" Jaune shouted as he pointed his blade at the robot. The move only invited her to shoot more shots landing two lasers right into his chest! Jaune screamed out in pain as Penny blasted him back.

His aura flashed again as it dipped into the arena. Jaune let the next few shots hit him right in his exposed chest! Making his aura plummet as he gritted his teeth.

 _This better work. If this does not work I am screwed!_ Jaune thought as Penny dove at him! The Robot seeing Jaune's aura dip to the red seized the operating as she dove!

 _"There she goes! She's going to seal the deal!"_

 _"Dodge Jaune! Dodge for BEacon!"_ Port yelled as Jaune growled. Penny drove in like a missle as she grinned.

"You are going down friend Jaune!"

"Right back at you!" Jaune shouted as he forced his aura into his pals a blade touched his shield just as penny cot too close!

"Gotcha!" Jaune shouted as he swung his sword down, Jaune drove his sword down clashing it on Penny's now semi depleted aura as all the aura he stole in the day was _forced_ into his blade as Penny exploded!

"AHH!" Penny screamed sparks flew as Jaune blew her back her aura went from green to orange to _deep_ red than

 _NBBZZRRTT!_ A buzzer rang as Penny's aura went critical as she lost her minimal aura required to win the fight. She slid to a stop right as Jaune hissed.

' _HE DID IT! I never doubted you for a moment Jaune! VALE WINS! HAH! Take that you uptight Atlas jerk!"_

 _"HAHAHA! What he means is that we are grateful that our esteemed friends and allies! In Atlas! Peter! You mean to say that we are grateful for their help and we welcome them with open arms!"_

 _"I meant what I said!"_

 _"HAHA! Such a kidder! You know Peter! But the Winner! Jaune Arc!"_ The buzzer sounded as Jaune was pronounced the victor. He waved his arms as the crowd cheered, he saw his team in the front rows _wildly_ waving a flag Nora was on her feet waving a team JNPR banner as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"That's my baby brother! WHOOO! GO JAUNE! That's how you break her legs!" Nora shouted Pyrrha and Ren clapped as-

"HAH! That's my son! Good job Jaune!" Jaune felt like his breath had stopped. Qrow stood on the stands waving at Jaune. His dad was there his dad _saw_ him fight. And better than that his dad saw him _win_. Jaune felt his heart pulse in his chest! He felt tears falling down his face as he wiped his eyes. Jaune rushed forward-moving to Penny as he felt butterflies in his chest.

 _It was all worth it._ Jaune thought as just knowing that his father was proud of him. Proud of Jaune. Jaune felt his tears leave his face as he helped his teammate up. Penny was damaged by his attack. Her left shoulder split open revealing the circuitry and wires within. Penny covered her shoulder as she didn't want to stand less she reveals her secret to the world.

"Penny, here let me," Jaune said as she looked up smiling.

"Friend Jaune! That was a good fight! And a _cheap_ trick! You will never do that to me again!" Penny said smiling her eyes flashing green viridian eyes locked onto Jaune as she narrowed. No doubt logging every one of Jaune's attacks into her memory banks to better predict him in the future.

As Jaune helped Penny he ripped off some of her uniforms-

 _"Did Jaune just take off Penny's uniform!?"_

 _"Good lad! Show that stiff Atlas woman what the true pleasure is like!"_

"I do not think he knows I lack the biological parts to do that with you," Penny said blushing as Jaune put the cloth over her exposed wires.

"Good. Now come on before Ciel kills me."

"You see that? He's doing that because of you." Raven said leaning over the railing. She looked down at _her_ nephew wiping his face fresh form tears from his face. Qrow sighed as he shook his head.

"How long do you plan to keep holding this against me?" Qrow asked as Raven for the first time in a long time did not want to punch her brother in his face.

"Until you finally start acting like a father to him for once."

"Ouch. You that pissed?"

"That _I_ had to raise your son instead of you? Yes."

"He's _your_ nephew too you know that? Would it kill you to spend some time with him?"

"Some time? No. But to raise him _without_ you? Now that is an entirely different story." Raven said as Qrow sighed, he looked down to his son as a smile split his face.

"You know... I honestly miss this."

"You can't miss what you don't have, you know?"

"I know. But I was not _always_ out of his life. I saw him fight when he was a kid. I was proud of him then and I am proud of him to know. I don't know if I can be any more proud of someone, I've never been this proud of anyone in my life." Qrow said as Raven despite herself smiled at her brother.

A thin smile split her lips as she grinned.

"Now that is something that a father would say. I am glad that you are finally seeing the benefits of being an actual parent. Who knows you might just be better at this job than you think."

"I'm always his dad. I love him you know? Despite what you think I do love Jaune he's my son how can I not love him?"

"I never questioned your love for him. I just questioned your lackluster and I am using that word in the nicest way possible parenting approach."

"Jeez, I feel it already? You can quit the guilt trip ok? I'm just happy that he's happy and that he's grown..."

"He grew up without you, never not looking over his shoulder when I walked him. He kept his eyes on the sky hoping that every cawing crow was going to be you ready to swoop him off to another adventure. He never gave up on you. You know?"

"I know... I know that I messed up with this, but..."

"But?" Raven asked her eyes raising as Qrow let out a deep sigh.

"When I look at him now? All happy confident and strong? I can't help but think that maybe..."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe that this was all for the better you know? This was for the best. Me not being me, maybe me leaving was the best thing to ever happen to him."

 _Whap!_ Qrow never saw the slap coming. Raven slapped him right in the face as she groaned.

"Really Rae? Slapping me again? What was that one even for?" Qrow asked rubbing his cheeks as hse sister growled.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't think like that. Don't think that you can worm your way out of this just by talking ok? You are his father and you are going to be a _major_ part of his life from this day onward. Do I make myself clear dear brother?" Raven asked glaring at Qrow as he nodded. sighing rubbing his head and taking a swig from his flask.

"Fine, fine, I'll be there for the kid... he deserves that at least."

 _While all of this lasts._ Qrow thought as he looked up a pair of burning amber eyes smoldered down at him. Cinder flanked by her two flunkies smiled at Qrow as she nodded looking back up to the arena as Qrow sighed. He knew what the plan was. And he knew that when she was done all of this was going to be charred.

 _I hope that she's fast._ Qrow thought as Raven snatched his flask from his mouth.

"Hey! What the hell Rae?"

"Give me that. Don't take all of the drink for yourself." She said taking the flask downing a good amount of it before gasping.

"That's strong stuff. I approve." Raven said smiling as Qrow grinned.

"Good stuff right?"

"Right," Raven said passing the flask back to her brother as the two Branwen twins for what might have been the first time in over a decade were able to enjoy an activity with the other one without coming to blows.

As the twins drank Cinder smirked everything had worked out for the best. Jaune was winning she had already picked the next match is was her versus Nikos, and this was key. She knew Pyrrha was going to be the next maiden candidate. At this very moment, Ozpin was probably talking to her about it. OR well not now as she was currently sitting with her team but she saw it on her face.

She was good at hiding her emotions not as good as Cinder of course but good enough to fool the ones around her.

As the crowd cheered the fight the blathering idiot Port prattled on about how Jaune was the best fighter he had ever seen. And how he was like a son to him?

Cinder liked Jaune but she didn't think that he was _that_ good. Sure he could eat her out like nobody held else but besides a babyface? And being easy on the eys? Jaune was just like every other man in Beacon. Nothing special well... except for the fact that her bird in the sky was fond of him.

Emerald pulled on her shouldered it was time for her to fight. Emerald nodded her silent wish of look. Giving Cinder a smile as she nodded her approval. Mercury mimicked giving her a thumbs up as well as Cinder sashayed down to the floor.

 _"Now! Our very own Miss Nikos! Versus the fem fatale! Cinder!"_

* * *

"Dad? I don't know if this is a good idea." Jaune said as Qrow stood by him. Jaune was in front of his family, or _most_ of them Raven Tai, Kali, Ghira, Winter, Even Nora's mom had come Freya grinned as she smiled own to Jaune.

"Go get em Jaune! Show em you have grown and knock em dead!" She said as the bullhead landed. Jaune gulped this was it. He was going to meet his family his _real_ family. The other side of his family. Jaune was a Branwen through and through.

Just as much as he was a Rose, Bleedona, Schnee or Valkyrie but he was also an _Arc._ And while that name was mostly a place holder as Jaune had never met one of his family on his mothers' side he was beyond nervous to meet them.

"Calm down kid, these are Azures family. They can't be that bad. They raised her right you know?"

"Didn't you say that she ran away?"

"Not to be mean kid but your mother was not what you would call the _brightest_ bulb in the batch. Qrow said shrugging as Raven winced. Hearing her fool of a brother as she signed.

" _Please_ do not tell them about their daughter," Raven mumbled as the ship landed. Jaune saw them as soon as his red eyes locked onto them. They _looked_ like him. Tall blonde with bright blue eyes.

"You said that mom had blue eyes..."

"I... yeah your mother had those exact eyes. Oh god, I miss her." Qrow said in what Jaune noticed the first hint of vulnerability as he nodded.

"I miss her too and I never met her," Jaune said as the ten technically eleven people walked out of the craft.

Seven females, he guessed to be his mom's sisters or his aunts, walked out, two older people man woman that _had_ to b his grandparents and a brown-skinned woman with short black hair and a small child in her hands. Jaune guess that was an aunt maybe a wife to one of his other ones? Jaune reasoned as they saw him.

The eldest one he reasoned to be his grandmother grasped her hands flying to her face as she began to tear up.

Jaune gulped he didn't know what to say to them. Hi! I'm your grandson that you have never seen meet or heard about before! And until a few days ago, you probably didn't even know that I existed! How's it going? How the hell would that go over?

 _NOt good, hell I shouldn't be here! They are probably going to hate me! I'm not their son, not their grandson or nephew! I should just run and get out of here before I make everything worse!_ Jaune thought turning to turn as Qrow held him firm.

"Not today kid, not like this. You gotta face this one." Qrow said as Jaune gulped.

"But I don't think I can."

"You are a Branwen we always win in the end. It's what we do." Qrow said as Jaune growled.

"I thought as Branwen's we _always_ ran when thing looked bad? When the going get's tough we get going?"

"Yeah well, not today not here," Qrow said as he gulped.

"Now shape up she's here."

"Dad-

"Jaune?" A soft older voice said as Jaune froze he turned the grandma was there she had gone first she was taller than him by a few inches her blonde hair long and flowing. She was dressed in a lightly armored blue outfit. Her eyes hammer with small crows feet appearing under them-

"I... yes? That's me? My name is Jaune-

"I'm so happy to meet you." The woman hugged Jaune softly Qrow backed off allowing the moment to happen as she pulled him into a soft hug. She sniffed his hair as a shiver went through her body.

"You look _just_ like her." The woman said gasping Jaune felt something warm and wet run down his back as she hugged him close. Jaune felt something claw deep in his heart, his hands were frozen at his side. He didn't know if he should hug her, or not? She was a stranger to him. For better or worse she was a stranger. Jaune had no-

"I missed you." The woman said leaning back her blue eyes puffy red, a small smile on aging face as Jaune sighed.

"Who are you? I don't know you." rather than be offended she gasped and began to apologize.

"OH! I'm so sorry! I am Juniper Arc! I'm your grandmother! I... I was I am Azure's mother." She said gasping Jaune gulped he had no idea what to say to the woman so he just smiled.

"I... good?"

"You look _just_ like her! From the hair... to your face! The only difference is your eyes..." Juniper paused as she looked up finally noticing Qrow who was staying awkwardly in the back. Qrow was not trying to engage with the woman as she hugged Jaune her eyes narrowed at Qrow like she was looking at the single most horrible person ever.

Jaune shuddered once as she tore her eyes from Qrow. Shooting him an unreadable expression as she rubbed her hands on Jaune's cheek. Sighing as she let her tears flow freely.

"You look just like your mother, except for your eyes," Juniper said taking a deep breath.

" You must be the _father._ " The man said roughly he was a massive mountain of a man. He had a huge claymore on his back his eyes were sharp like sapphires and his hair flowing blonde with some grey edges at the end.

He was at least six-three his chest seemed to go on forever and his legs and rams might as well have been tree trunks. He was covered in thick blue armor that would not look out of place on a damn Paladin. Jaune knew that was his grandfather as Qrow gulped and nodded.

"Yeah, that's me. I'm the boy's father."

"I don't know you. As far as I know, form what Ozpin told me you are the one to knock my daughter up and left her to die."

"He didn't do that!" Jaune shouted the man paused his fists balled-

"He killed-

"Nicholas! Enough! You promised that you would give him a chance to talk!"

"He-

"I will _not_ have this moment ruined. You gave me your word that you would hear him out so you will hear him out or so help me." Juniper glared as the man finally relented.

"Fine. You, Qrow start _talking"_

* * *

"And that's about it. All I know." Qrow said as he finished recapping the story to the best of his ability.

"She dies alone? My baby died by herself?" Juniper asked barely holding back her tears the normally stoic woman looked like she was pressed close to the breaking point as Qrow sighed.

"Yeah... she did... I'm sorry."

"Sorry is not good enough _Branwen._ She will be buried in the mausoleum with all the Arc's tell me where her body is so we can exhume her."

"Ah... about that... I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I can't, the burial site that we that _I_ used was not what you call a sustainable area."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that by now it's a city block, all the graves and bodes either exhumed buried somewhere else crushed or built over. There's no way that you can find her body and know for any guarantee that ti's hers." Nicholas snapped. He rose to his feet in the JNPR dorm now packed to the brim with far too many people than it was ever meant to fit.

"Listen here you! Not only did you get my daughter killed! You lead her astray coerced her to date you!"

"HEY! Hold the fuck up! I did not _force_ your daughter to do anything! In case you forgot old man Azure ran away because of _you!_ You pushed her away! You made her run into my arms!"

"Don't you dare put this back on me! I was a great father to her! I have that girl everything she ever needed!"

"And nothing she wanted, you want to know the way she talked about you? If you asked me before I met any of you I would swear she _hated_ each and every last one of you!" Qrow hissed glaring death at the man before looking at the gasping Juniper before his voice softened.

"I... except you... when she talked about you she seemed to genuinely care... she said she missed you. A helluva lot more than anyone else."

"MY baby.. she needed me and I left her..."

 _"GAH!"_

"I... hi there little man... who are you?" Jaune asked as the small baby with brown skin waved his arms up.

"OH! That's Adrian! He's your cousin! He's my son! I'm Saphron by the way! I'm your big sister! Your biggest sister..." The tall blonde said. Jaune smiled at Saphron? She was shorter than him by a few since a nice curvy figure and a red top with khaki pants. She seemed nice and her son Adrian? Had taken a liking to Jaune. The bay raising his arms as Jaune looked awkwardly at him.

"It's ok, you can take him. He's your cousin and you are my brother in law. I"m Terra by the way nice to meet you." Saphron's wife said as Jaune nodded. He smiled a the brown-skinned beauty as he gulped.

Terra was shorter than his sister by far, and she had a standoffish personality. She seemed like a decent person but Jaune was still worried.

The dark-skinned black haired woman smiled as she pushed Adrian into his arms.

"There you go. Take him he's curious to see the guy that looks like his mom."

"I don't think I should."

"Jaune! Go ahead and take him!" Summer said smiling as Jaune gulped.

"Ok, mom," Jaune said as Juniper's head shot up. She locked onto Summer as Jaune picked up the baby. Holding him awkward in front of him as he baby squealed with joy.

" _BAAHH!"_ Adrain cried crying with joy as Jaune gulped. Summer saw Junipers stare and smiled.

"Hello. Summer Rose. Jaune's mom, or first _other_ mom. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"The same to you," Juniper said quickly shaking Summer's hand as she gulped. "You were the first to raise Jaune after his father... sent Jaune away." Juniper winced as _every_ pair of eyes attached to someone in the double digits of eyes besides Jaune's narrowed onto Qrow who gulped.

"Hehe... I see..."

"See! He likes you! He likes his big cousin!" Saphron said as Jaune nodded slightly shaking the baby like a maraca not knowing how to hold him-

"What are you doing!? Don't shake the baby!" Blake hissed as she walked over, sliding next to Jaune on his bed. Taking the baby into her bed. He cooed looking at her cat ears as Blake smiled.

"You don't _shake_ the baby Jaune! You have to bounce him, like on your knee. Like this see?" Blake asked bouncing Adrian on her knee the baby smiled widely as he waved his hands shaking in his overalls as Jaune nodded.

"Oh, I see like this? Let me have him."

"Here," Blake said as Jaune took the mewling baby bouncing him on his knee. The baby cooed louder looking at Jaune with stars in his eyes. Jaune smiled as Blake nodded.

"There you are not hopeless after all. Let me take him."

"Sure. He likes your ears?" Jaune said as the child reached for Blakes's ears she let him pet them-

"Not so rough dear!" Saphron said worriedly as Blake shook her head.

"It's fine. He's adorable."

"He really is. Hell, maybe we might be good parents."

"You two are a cute couple," Terra said making Jaune and Blake flushed.

"Yes, they are!" Kali grinned already snapping scroll pictures as-

 _TING!_ Jaune's scroll went off as-

"AH! Jaune! Pyrrha is up in tie fight!"

"Oh! I forgot! We have to watch! It's her versus Penny!"

"All my money on Pyrrha! Team Juniper _forever!"_

* * *

" _VAEVAH!"_

"Yeah! Adrain gets in and he's just a baby!"

"I hope for a grand time!" Pyrrha said barley concealing her anger. She lost _badly_ whoever that Cinder person was she was much stronger than she.

 _Maybe I should take the maiden power? I lost barely touching her aura! I didn't even put up a fight._ Pyrrha thought as her opponent the adorable Penny smiled.

"I do as well Friend Pyrrha! Let's have a grand time!"

 _"WHO IS READY FOR THE SMACKDOWN!?"_

 _"Peter the fight is just starting!"_

 _"I Know that Barry! BUT COME ON! Who is ready for a blood bath!?"_ Port shouted as the crowd went wild cheering as Penny smiled.

"I wish you luck!"

"You too!"

"You will _need_ it," Penny said her eyes narrowed as much as it did not show Penny was very human in her emotions. And she like most humans did not like to lose and sought to make up for her earlier defeat. Penny attacked Pyrrha right away using the pattern she used against Jaune. This time taking a range advanced even more severely flying back and peppering Pyrrha with lasers.

Pyrrha to her credit took out her gun and shot back. Blocking with her shield as she fought back.

"You got this Partner!" Jaune shouted Pyrrha blushed her crush was talking to her and _sure_ she might be _dead_ last in his lover race but she was still in the race!

 _I just have to show him what I can do!_ Pyrrha thought as she returned fire.

"How long until I act?" Emerald asked Cinder as she looked down at her scroll. Several green arrows flashed red as her little bird did his work.

"Oh, you can start now what's the hurry? You just need to make sure that this is special." Cinder said as Emerald nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." She said as she began to focus on Pyrrha, it was not hard one second Pyrrha saw Penny with _six_ swords then twelve then twenty four!

 _What the hell!?_ Pyrrha thought there were a dozen hundred of flying swords all flying all glowing green about to blow her out of reality!

"Penny! DON"T!"

"Sorry Friend Pyrrha! Your time is up!" Penn said her weapon's power Pyrrha panicked her semblance flashed as Penny glowed black as Pyyra screamed.

"NO!" She shouted as- there was a rip the tearing of metal filled the air as Penny was ripped in _half_.

The crowd gasped her body tore in two metal flyings as wires spilled out.

"Penny!" Jaune screamed as the android as torn in two-

 _Look at this. An android disguised as a student, the very weapons of war designed to be a student? Those you trust to protect your lie your world is a lie and now? Now it falls._ A burn voice filled the air the screens glowed red with a black pawn on them as a massive explosion filled the air rocking the stand sas the entirety of Vytal began to _fall..._

* * *

 **AN: OK! Jaune is in the mix! Qrow is doing things he _defintley_ really should not and the fall has begun! The fight's on as this story finally comes to it's long awaiedt conclusion. Also! The next to replace this is decided! It will now be _Dead like Roses_. For all your supernatural Lancaster needs!  
**

* * *

 **Omake R pool part 17 Fight night part three. Roses droop**.

There was a loud Bang! That filled the air Jaune fired point-blank at Ruby the reaper never had time to react as Jaune fired. The bullet hit her aura as she was pushed back over the counter. Ruby let out a scream in pain as she was tossed over the counter. Falling back flat and her head cracking her skull on the tiled floor of the Arc Nikos house.

Ruby let out a scream of pain as she hit the floor hard.

She was back on her feet faster than that. She knew how to recover from a hit as she bolted back up.

"Jaune! What are you doing!?" She screamed Jaune shot her! He shot her! Ruby Rose! His best friend! How could he do that!?

 _You shot me!? How the hell could you do that!?_ Ruby thought as she jumped up she was fishing for a weapon but saw now. Jaune was gone out of the kitchen. Ruby winced she felt the impact of the bullet on her shoulder. Jaune had winged her but the shot was _planted_ Jaune meant to hit her shoulder blade. He took her down not enough to kill but more than enough to push her back!

She hit the room scanning she looked around seeing nothing but darkness as she hissed.

"JAUNE! Get back here!" Ruby heard something crack in the other room someone tripped over furniture as she growled.

"Fuck me!"

"Fuck you! That's right you ass! You shot me!" Ruby shouted as she blued over to the room Jaune was waiting for her standing he fired again this one took her in her arm as cried out falling down again. She slammed into drawer ripping it open and pulling out the contents.

"Fucking ass magnet!" Ruby cried as she felt the draw spilling stationary items pencils a knife spilled out before something hard _thudded_ onto her chest. Ruby saw the pistol and picked it up right away.

Not bothering to check if it was loaded she turned to the wall as she cried out.

"Jaune! What are you doing!? What's happening why are you shooting at me!?"

"You know more than you should Ruby! I can't have you tell Pyrrha about this!"

"JAUNE! She is your _wife!_ The mother of your children! She has a right to know if her husband is running around with some god damned mercenary risking his life for no fucking reason!"

"IT's not for no reason! I need to do this!"

"Why!? What does Roman have on you!? Beacon!? You dropped out! There is nothing that he can hold yours for Jaune! Just stop fighting me!" Ruby shouted as she paused Jaune was breathing heavily as Ruby began to cry.

"Jaune... you can give up, give in it's ok. You don't have to do this anymore. You are my friend you can come back-

"To what. I have nothing"

"You have a family that loves you! And friends!"

"I am a nobody!"

"No, you are not! Jaune if you won't listen I'll make you!" She said spun out gun raise she pulled her trigger as-

 _POP!_ A yellow flash shook out as Jaune sighed.

"That's the gun Em gave me she would not let me train with a real one so... goodbye Ruby," Jaune said as he raised the gun and _fired_ bang!


	21. Dark before dawn

**AN: OK! This is it! The second to last chapter of the story! The story is coming to a head! The final fight is here! And due to the climax! This story will be ending in a week! I'm gonna push out the last chap so the story has an ending and the next story can begin! But before that? _Enjoy..._**

* * *

Jaune knew that he was not going to have a good night.

"Just move!" Jaune said as he forced his _family_ , and he did use that word in the most and least literal sense possible into the closing doors of a bullhead.

"Jaune!? Wait!" His grandmother Juniper shouted before the doors closed sealing them off as-

 _Thud!_ Twin fists pounded on the door as his grandfather pounded on the door the ship took off carrying them with his. Too busy protecting his wife and children Nicholas was not a way of Jaune at the back the closing door slammed shut as-

"Ok! What now fearless leader! How do _you_ want to die?" Nora asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet. The energetic ginger not affected by the crashing Vytal arena as Jaune gulped.

He sighed as the arena _shook_ beneath his feet. The entire Vytal arena began to shake the engines that kept the thing afloat were not working; something had gone wrong, and now it was falling out of the sky. The sky above the town was falling and now? Now Jaune _really_ had no idea how to fix this problem without everyone being killed in the way.

"Well, besides trying not to die? I don't really have a plan."

"Well, that is reassuring," Ren said, sighing still not one to show much emotion even when his own life was in danger.

Jaune liked that about him calm and collected even when things where at the worst, and despite _everything_ , things had never been just as worse. Jaune looked around the entire festival was coming down on his head the whole stadium rocked and-

"Jaune!"

"Ah! Ruby, nice to see you!" Jaune said, half listening, wondering if it was possible to survive a fall from over twelve stories.

 _I have fallen down worse. But I was usually in a bullhead or with some kind of Atlas tech to keep my ass alive. That could help._ Jaune thought as-

"If you would all not speak for some time. I would like to assure you that since the civilians are now safe. I can call for a transport." Ciel said, cutting off Ruby and narrowing her eyes. She glared up at Jaune before smiling her smooth chocolate colored cheeks sone in the dim fires of the collapsing arena, and Jaune briefly wondered if she would mind him calling her beautiful.

 _She always was._ Jaune thought as-

"Great! The gangs all here! We can now die together again!"

"No one is dying today Yang. We are _all_ going to survive. But please do not make me want to drop you off the ship." Ciel said as she pressed a button on her scroll, a rapidly blinking light filled the air as the low whine of turbines filled the air.

A smaller more personal bullhead with Atlas colors flew down, and the back hatch dropped as-

"Our ride is here. Please get on board." Ciel said as-

"Oh! Jaune, I like that one!" Nora said as they all walked onto the ramp as the door closed and the ship flew off...

* * *

"DAMN IT!" Jaune screamed at the last second as a miracle upon miracles happened. The ship barely landed down onto the city of Vale. The panicked city was still in flames Grimm roars filled the air and-

"Please hold on, friends! I have just finished stabilizing our descent!" Penny shouted the robot had gotten a bit of a retrofit after her last foray inot the arena as the ship barley was stopped from slamming into the city street!

Penny fired the back thrusters from her feet, her robotic arms acting as _nets_ deploying hard light dust types to act as a net for the wind. Allowing the ship that had lost a decent amount of its thrusters to a barrage of Nevermore blows as the ship shuddered falling to the base of the street Jaune almost let loose his dinner or-

"I am glad that I decided to not eat," Jaune said as Yang put a hand on his shoulder. His cousin, who was trying to get a _bit_ too close to him, was half laughing half grunting as the sparking interior of the ship was filled with pained groans of its occupants.

"You just be glad that you didn't ok? I'd hate for you to survive all that only for me to kill you now, k?"

"Love you to _cousin."_

"Sister, and don't you forget it." She said punching Jaune's arm as-

"Ruby! Get off me!"

"Weiss! I can't!" Weiss groaned as she and Ruby had been entangled the sudden drop of the ship, their legs becoming forced into a tangle of limbs like a pretzel.

Both of the young teens had been tossed together almost resembling some type of white and red rose petal as they struggled to get out of the others embrace, Jaune sighed as he saw his sisters grumble with the other-

"Nora."

"OH! They are soft! Ren! Ren! They are soft!"

"Nora. Please do not pet Blake's ears. We are in a rough spot as is, and she does not appreciate you petting them." Ren said before looking down.

"I am sorry for landing on you, Ciel."

"No. No. It's ok. I know that you can not help how you crash in a crash landing. But please do get off me you are heavy." Ciel said as she was under the lightest person int he craft that still outweighed her by several pounds.

Ciel grumbled as Ren apologized again and-

"Man, I got to start hanging out with you people more! This has been the most fun I've had all year! And the night is just getting started!" Coco shouted as Yatsu groaned, the second-year team had hitched a ride at the last second and was now a tangled mess of limbs as Coco smirked.

"Coco, please. We have just barely escaped with our own lives. Let us not tempt fate, shall we?" Yatsu asked as Coco laughed raucously and shook her head.

"Yats, if we don't tempt fate, what are we doing!?"

Jaune sighed. Everyone was off the bullhead alive more or less. The city was being overwhelmed by Grimm and overall? It looked like all hell was going to break loose. Or well, all hell had broken loose, and it was up to Jaune to fix it!

 _Or not me, as I would like to get the hell out of here as soon as possible before I end up as food for an Ursa._ Jaune thought as he looked around, his team was safe, RWBY and CFVY were a well, but Jaune had seen something. Something right before the ship crashed down.

In those final frantic moments of Ciel hugging his side, Ruby gripping his neck from behind, strangling him from the back as Jaune screamed as the ship fell wickedly and the teams screaming wildly as Jaune got a _glimpse_. A glimpse of red and black that shifted, a crow became a man, and Jaune knew that something was not right.

"Ok! We have to get the hell out of here! We got lucky on the landing, but we need to go help the city!" Ruby said, already pumping the air once as she grinned, her silver eyes shining with promise. Even in the midst of a full-on panic, Ruby seemed to be able to keep a perpetually happy demeanor as-

"Hello? Ozpin?" Ciel said as she picked up her scroll. She walked away from the group the flaming bullhead still giving off smoke as-

"Did she say Ozpin?" Blake asked as Ciel picked up her scroll. Penny narrowed her eyes, her irises flashing red before Ciel paused.

"General? Is that true? Do... you want me to undergo that procedure?" Ciel paused her eyes wide, her black eyes wide in fear a rare emotion on Ciel as she looked up and down.

"But what happened? Do you think that she can not? Is... is any of this necessary?" Ciel asked as she shuddered a tremor ran down her spine before she nodded once.

"Of course, sir. I can do that. I will be back in Beacon as soon as possible." Ciel said hanging up her scroll as-

"That channel was a secured line. Not even I could pick up on it. Friend Ciel what did the headmaster and the general want from you?" Penny asked, looking at her best friend up and down as she gulped.

"I have to go back to Beacon Penny. There is something that I must do."

"I see... I shall accompany you!"

"That's fine. You all should work on the city! I will be back in Beacon my commanding officer has ordered me back to the school for a purpose. I will do my best to reunite with you as soon as I can!" Ciel said her right let shaking as-

"Ciel? What's wrong?" Jaune finally asked as he saw his best friend and something _much_ more than a friend gulp.

"Jaune... I have been ordered back to Beacon I must go there as soon as possible. This is something that Ozpin and Ironwood have asked of me to do."

"Good! Then we will back you up! Not like we have jack shit else to do. I mean, I think my favorite coffee shop got destroyed, so I got nothing but bad attitude and bullets with some Grimm's name on them." Coco said as Velvet gulped the rabbit faunus shaking as she looked around ears twitching as the sounds growls, roars and shrieks of Grimm filled her ears.

"Um! Coco! We have a lot of Grimm moving into us right now!"

"She's right. If we are going to escort the kid, then we should be going."

"Friend Ciel is not a child! She is a grown woman!"

"Yeah, yeah, kid. Let's get moving."

"Please. Forgive, my friend. Fox is not what you would call a _people_ person, and he can come off as rather brash at times. He means well." Yatsu said, smiling calmly, bowing to the rest, drawing his massive claymore as Ciel nodded.

"Thank you. I would appreciate the escort very much."

"Oh! We will help! We can take out the Grimm in the city while you go to the school! Don't you worry, Ciel, I'll take them down for you! We'll kill all the Grimm in the city and let you get to the school A-ok!" Ruby shouted, smiling ear to ear as Ciel returned the smile just as bright.

"Thank you very much. Can I ask for the rest of your help as well?"

"We can do what we can."

"Yeah! Let's break some legs!"

"I will aide you."

"Good! JNPR split up!" Jaune ordered as Nora paused.

"What? Split up? Why?"

"This is a team cleaning mission! If I go with you, I'll be the one to drain aura from you. I can't risk that on the mission, so everyone split! I'll do what I can on my own, but keep in constant scroll contact the entire time! I don't want us to be out of contact for more than three minutes, ok?"

"You got it, boss, man! Let's get em, Ren!"

"Jaune, are you sure this is ok?"

"Don't worry, Pyr, I can do it! I'll be just fine!" Jaune said, putting his hand on Pyrrha's shoulder before walking off, drawing his blade before Ren put a hand on his arm.

"Jaune. I know that look in your eye. Tell me, what is the problem?" Ren asked honesty and sincerity radiating in his magenta eyes as Jaune smiled.

Putting his hand on his brother in all but blood shoulder as he smiled back.

"Nothing much I just have to go bird hunting."

* * *

Qrow had to really start to think about his life. Not only had he come from a hunter, too a drunk, to father, too drunk, to hunter again. Although much less os the nest time and now? Now he had run into the wrong crowd and was now having to make choices that he never wanted to break.

There was a telling boom as Vytal began to fall. The whole arena was crashing down. Amenity was going to break into the ground and break it in two before Qrow could even move against it as he groaned.

His bird form shook as a shock wave slammed into him, nearly knocking him out of the sky.

 _Damnit, why did I have to get brought up into all of this? I didn't ask for this!_ Qrow thought as another low _boom!_ Filled the air as a bullhead suddenly went down. A mass of Nevermore feathers slamming into it, making it fall out of the sky and slam into the ground.

Qrow never heard the telltale sound of another follow up explosion behind him as he flapped down to the forest.

 _I guess that they survived. Good for them._ Qrow thought as he landed. He saw his contacts the kids, Emerald and Mercury.

 _Fucking assassins._ Qrow thought, shifting back into a man as he groaned.

"Ok. It's done."

"No, shit. Good job, birdman. I got, to be honest, I didn't think I had it in you." Emerald said, smirking as the arena fell slowly down into the arena. Qrow sighed, taking a long drink from his flask as he looked around.

"One, two? Where the hell is your boss? Isn't she supposed to be leading us or something?" Qrow asked as Emerald and Mercury paused, both looking at the other as Merc shrugged.

"She's deeper in the forest. She made sure some final preparations are done. She wants you to find her on your scroll to talk to her about something." The assassin with silver hair shrugged as Qrow narrowed his eyes. The boy smirked the shame snake-like appearance on his face that he had never gotten around to changing, shifting to a grin as he grinned down at Qrow.

"How the hell should I know? All I know is that she wants to meet with you _alone._ And she wants us to do another thing."

"Another thing? Do you mind telling me just what the hell that means? I don't want to walk into a trap and get killed by Grimm, you know?"

"If we wanted to kill you, you would be dead by now," Emerald said her blade suddenly less than an inch from his neck.

Qrow raised his eyebrow to the girl as she placed her blade close to his jugular as he smirked.

"You really think that is all you can do to kill me? You think that is going to work?" Qrow asked as she narrowed her blood like eyes.

"So what? You have experience in the wilds. I've killed more people than you, old man."

"And I've been fooling people a _lot_ longer than you," Qrow said as Emerald as his eyes flashed, she gasped as she fell forward her feet, losing all traction as she fell forward and _right_ onto the barrel of Qrow's weapon.

Harbinger laned under her chin making the thief pause as-

"Not so cocky now, are you?"

"Back off the old man. Let. Her. Go." Mercury growled his lens braced he had slid right behind Qrow and looked read to land a roundhouse kick onto the back of Qrow's neck as he sighed.

"Lighten up kid, I'm not gonna kill your girlfriend."

"I said, let her go!"

"Ok! Ok! Jeeze, is it that hard to get laid?" Qrow asked as Emerald spat on his shoe as she hissed.

"First of all, he is _not_ my boyfriend."

"Well, that just hurts. I thought what we had was special."

"The only _special_ thing with us is your head! Now get the hell out of here! We have to go to Beacon right now."

"To do fucking what? The school is one fire-" Qrow was interrupted as a massive roar filled the air. Qrow winced in pain as the massive roar of a dragon-filled the air as a literal Grimm dragon flew forward flapping ot the school as-

"Ok. And now there is a dragon there..."

"And we are going there to _deal_ with something. Someone." Mercury said as Qrow rolled his eyes.

"And what the hell is the thing that is so special back there? What are you doing to do to some random in Beacon?"

"What do you think we are going to do? We are going to do what we do best and _kill_ them." Emerald said as Qrow sighed and took another swig of his drink and went off into the forest and groaned.

* * *

Jaune was not having a very good day.

"Why me!? Why can't I just get a dad that takes me out to fish!? Or do something like that!?" Jaune asked as he sliced the head of a Beowulf. Jaune killed the Grimm and was running as fast as he could toward the forest. He did not know where his dad was, but as soon as he reached the general area, he saw Emerald and Mercury running toward Beacon.

Jaune thought they might know, but when he finally! Got to them and killed a small slew of Grimm, he found three sets of footprints on going deep into the forest two going towards Beacon.

"Ok. Then I go the road less traveled, and I get to find out just what the hell you are doing here!" Jaune hissed as he ran into the forest sword out his team was doing well, but since he knew he was doing something that was a bit out of line and turned off his scroll.

"Sorry, guys. I don't want you to be roped in this." Jaune said as he ran into the forest before he broke through the tree lines as he broke into the forest.

* * *

Ciel was going to have a _long_ day.

 _Do they think I can be a maiden?_ Ciel thought ducking past a Beowoufl claw she gutted an Ursa with a small blade fatally wounding the monster before she ran into the school area.

CFVY had held a line for her as Penny was distracted by a literal horde of rampaging deathstalkers as she killed them, ripping them apart as she flew into the fight.

Ciel gulped as she ran past the now dying Grimm she had lost contact with Jaune as he had turned his scroll off.

 _Idiot! Why would you even think you can do that and get away with it?! You know I will find out and punish you for that! What are you doing? What am I doing?_ Ciel thought to sprint forward. She had to be the last choice for a procedure that she had no interest in.

From what the General said something went wrong, a condition was not met, and Pyrrha nowhere to be seen, and the General was ordered, or he _suggested_ , according to him, that Ozpin pick her for the procedure. Ciel was a bit shaky on what exactly the procedure was, but she was told it would save Vale somehow.

 _I hope that they know what they are doing._ Ciel thought as-

She saw a blip on her scroll. Her radar was picking up what could only be described as a massive heat surge close by.  
"What the hell could make that kind of power surge? The scroll is not even meant to pick that up?" Ciel asked as she gulped loudly.

The onboard Atlas tech picked up some type of massive energy spike as she shivered the city was falling apart, screams roars gunfire all of it seemed distant as the one lone blip on her sensor sent shivers down her spine as she ran forward to meet her destiny.

* * *

"So. What exactly is it that you want to talk about? And why is it so important that you are going to bring me out here? I was kind of planing of enjoying my night and leaving before people start to piece two and two together, you know?" Qrow asked as Cinder paused she smiled in her capricious way as she grinned at her ally.

"Oh, Qrow, you should have known better. Tell me, what do you think I would do when I find a useful tool?" Cinder asked, smirking blinking at the man who walked perpendicular to her on a small lake. The guns of the battle going on close to them rang out as Qrow narrowed his eyes.

"Well, knowing you, you would use that tool."

"Excellent, see! I knew that you were smarter than you look! Despite what Mercury says about you."

"Fucking kids." Qrow spat as Cinder giggled softly before she flickered s a small obsidian dagger in her hands.

"I won't lie to you, Qrow. You are a good tool. You work well with my plans, you get my jobs done, and you know how I work. I'll be blunt. I want to keep you as a permanent addition to my group."

"Wait. You want to _hire_ me? Like for an actual job?" Qrow asked as she smiled, grinning in her capricious manner, her lisp curling back in a cruel smile as she flicked her blade up and down in her hand.

"Yes. That is exactly what I am saying. I want you to join us."

"Aw, I didn't think you cared."

"I care for _all_ my tools, Qrow. And besides the kids like you, you are so good with them!" Cinder said as Qrow took a deep breath tapping his foot on the ground before he shook his head once. Looking at Cinder as he sighed.

"Sorry, Cinder, I've done my part for you. I want out!" Qrow said as Ciner's smile fell. She lost any bit of kindness as she glared at Qrow with daggers.

"I should _ask_ you to reconsider that position."

"I don't think I will. I have taken a lot of sketchy jobs in my life, but this? Taking down the arena like this? I don't want to do that again."

"Oh, but you are so good at it! And come on Qrow. Let's not be children about this. This is hardly the first time that you have gotten blood on your hands. Innocent blood at that. So why don't you cut the tormented hero act and just take my offer? it will make things so much easier for you." Cinder offered on hand to the man as she smiled again. This time trying to put some genuine sincerity into her expression, an attempt she failed horribly!

"So what do you say? Will you take the deal or not?"

"Sorry. I work better alone, and I'll be living like that from now on."

"What a shame... and now I was all ready to welcome you to the team with open arms."

"And now? What you are going to kill me?" Qrow half laughed half asked his hands itching for Harbinger as Cinder smiled.

"Of course."

"You know you _could_ try to lie to me. Not like you always told me the truth in the past."

"Oh, Qrow, consider this a professional courtesy. You know me too well how we work, how our tactics work if you were to let's say... decided to have a change of heart and go back to Ozpin?

You would know a little bit too much about our inner workings, and I can't let you do that. You know how this is. So please? Won't you let me make this quick?" She asked, pointing her bald at his neck as she grinned.

"Not on your life."

 _"Pity."_ Cinder said as she shot forward. Her blade shot forward narrowly missing Qrow's jugular as he pulled back narrowly missing the blade that almost ended his life as-

"Hey! What the hell! You almost hit my necklace!" Qrow said, backing off drawing Harbinger as he shot at Cinder!

Four shots rang out with harsh _bangs_ that filled the air!

Cinder dodged theme easily enough before-

The sky split open as a single flash of orange lightning split the sky and landed right on the ground. Qrow yelped, backing off his hair singed by the blast of energy as he growled.

"The fuck was that!?" Qrow asked as he backed off Cinder smirked as she flicked her hand's more long arc of orange lighting appeared in the palms of her hands as she blew him a soft kiss.

"Oh, my dear Qrow, did you think I would tell or even let you know everything there was to know about me?" Cinder asked before twin bolts of lightning shot out! Qrow barely dodged the attacks; the wicked orange arcs of lightning slammed into the forest behind him, lighting two trees on fire as Qrow growled.

"Hey! You are going to cause a forest fire!" He shouted as he charged her, Cinder accepted the attack running at him calling down one last arc of lightning from the sky. The bolt splitting the ground and for one crucial second, forcing Qrow off balance.

"Dammit!" Qrow hissed as he felt the bolt land right at his feet! He felt the residual power flow through him, making every last bit of hair on his arms stand up as he smelled the harsh tantric scent of ozone filled the air.

Qrow was forced off-balance as he moved to his left. Cinder was on him in less than a second. She flashed down twin blades flashing at Qrow as he barley blocked in time!

The blades clashed, forcing him back Cinder was stronger, even for a woman of her skill and talents. She was _not_ , however, stronger than him.

Qrow pushed her back easily enough. She flipped back, not even trying to fight him.

She fixed her ascent mid-air and tossed two more daggers at him. Qrow blocked them as he grunted, turning his weapon into a cannon blasting at her. She dodged every shot with a dancer's grace. She landed easily enough, calling down another set of lighting arc onto his head.

Qrow ducked under the first hit of power. The lighting pushed him back, but he kept his guard; it was all the time Cinder needed.

She was on him in a second. She was fast, impossibly fast.

 _Are you just an evil younger Summer!?_ Qrow thought as she lashed out at him, slicing and dicing him! Qrow tried to block, but it was trying to block the water under a waterfall. Every time he thought he blocked an attack, she appeared below him or to his sides. Qrow was pushed back. His aura was eaten away before she finally!

She landed a telling hit her blade, digging into his shoulder as he screamed.

"FUCK!"

"Aw tell me, did that hurt? If it did, let me make it worse." Ciner said as she pulsed. She pushed her aura into him, making Qrow scream! Qrow screamed in pain as lightning flashed into him! He screamed in pain as he felt her electrocute him. His aura flashed dimmed and flickered off. As Qrow grasped the feeling of having his body turned into a piece of lightning made him blink as-

"Die." Cinder said as she put her blade to his neck and-

"DAD!"

 _Jaune?_ Qrow thought as her blade caught his neck and _pushed_ into his neck and sliced it _clean_ open...

* * *

Ciel was going to have a bad day.

"I! I made it!" Ciel grunted. She had been attacked. Two people, assassins of some type, had attacked her.

"Mercury? Jade?" She asked as Ciel limped. She had barely escaped with her life. The same thing could not be said about the others.

"If you are going to have metal legs, you should know that metal can conduct electricity. You should have made them insulated, and you might have just not had your hip split in half." Ciel smirked viciously as-

The spike of energy that had once popped up on her scroll came back.

Ciel watched as a burst of orange? A burst of orange fell behind her as-

"You. I really should have known." Ciel said as Cinder fall appeared. She smiled at the young girl as she licked her lips. The young woman yawning as she came down and grinned maniacally at her.

"So, you are here? Tell me what happened to the pawns I sent to kill you?"

"Who the one that likes to flirt and not fight? Or the one that likes to make me see things that are not there?"

 _"Both."_ Cinder said as Ciel laughed harsh and brittle laughter as she shook her head.

"I killed the boy. He talked too much about me for my liking. He wanted to head, and he lost his own. Fitting, don't you think?" Ciel asked as Cinder sighed loudly.

"That _does_ sound like him. Oh well, Emerald is the one that matters, so I don't' care really what you did to him." Cinder said as Ciel took a deep breath.

"So, what now?" Cinder responded by lighting Ciel on fire. A burst of flame shot from her hand, consuming the young woman in flames that could melt through any type of metal.

Half maiden fire ate Ciel. She did not even have a chance to scream as Cinder burned her alive. Cinder let out a small smile as she licked her lips.

"Be glad that I killed you easily. For killing one of my own, I should make you suffer more but take you heated end as a gift from me. I think you should-

 _FIT!_ Cinder paused a bolt of blue energy shot past her head as Ciel walked out of the fire? The woman walked out of the fire unharmed her forehead glowing as-

"What?! How is that possible?!" Cinder hissed as Ciel flashed her a wicked smile drawing her feet to an offensive stance as she smirked.

"Well, if you must know... my name is Ciel Soliel. That means _blue sun_." Ciel smirked as she drew her long scimitar and took a combat stance.

"I did not know at first, but after some training, and some Atlas tech and gene treatment I learned I was not using my semblance correctly and now? As it turns out, I am one hundred percent _fireproof."_ Ciel smirked as Cinder sighed. The girl pulled her sword forward sevral guns popped out of her arms and legs. Built-in weapon systems popped out along with twin hovering blue silver blades as-  
"So you have _toys._ "  
"I have a lot more than toys and I think your run is _over_ ," Ciel smirked as Cinder growled.

"How _troublesome_." Cinder said as she drew back her bow as the two of then charged forward Ciel and Cinder leapt at the other as the fight began.

* * *

 **AN: OK! The story is almost over! The final fight has begun! Ciel has shown her trump card and Cinder? Well, Cinder is in for a fight! Now that the table is set the next chapter is being pushed out! To finish the story strong it will be pushed before the other chapters this story, as well as Love Struck, will be finished sooner! And the two stories to replace them will come next! So look forward to the end of Branwen, and the yandere madness and look forward to the fic to replace this one _Dead like Roses..._ But untill then? Enjoy...**

* * *

 **R-Pool part 18. Darkness before dawn**.

"Ok. Ok. I know this looks bad."  
"Looks bad!? Kid, we are just on very damn hunters number one hit list! If we so much as _breathe_ we are going to have the damned hunters on our ass so fast we can't even think! If we so much as open our mouths we are going to have guns down your throat so fast we can't do anything about it!" Roman shouted as Jaune gulped.

"Thank god you did not _kill_ her Jaune. If you had killed Ruby? We would all be wanted for murder!"  
"And that is better?"  
"Than theft? Larceny and some grand theft charges? Hell yeah, it is better! If we get caught for that they don't put a bullet in us." Roman said as he sat back things had not taken a good turn. Jaune was on the run the squad was up for kidnapping? Wanted for taking the house husband of a huntress and making him their more or less accomplice. Jaune was once the most _prized_ almost hunter in the world and know? He was the target of a massive manhunt to bring him in to be _rescued._

"Kidnapping, extortion, assault, theft, grand theft, larceny!? How the fuck are we going to get out of this!? We were supposed to be a _legit_ group of mercenaries! Not the type that just kidnaps somebody and make it so that we look like just fucking criminals and not hunters!" Roman shouted as-

 _Since when where we supposed to be legit?_ Neo asked signing as she did her signet emphatic motions as Roman sighed.

"No we were _always_ supposed to be legit."  
 _Could have fooled me._

"God I hate you right now. Jaune!"  
"Yes!?" Jaune asked as-  
"Hold still. You need to get that looked at." Em said as she rubbed his head making sure to take care of a small cut Jaune had got on his cheek. Em was _nursing_ Jaune as Roman sighed and rubbed the front of his head.

"And you! What do you think you are going to do!? What do you think you get from stealing the house husband of a popular huntress!?"

 _The most popular huntress._ Neo signed as Emerald narrowed her crimson eyes at Roman.  
"I did not _steal_ him, Roman. I just helped him out and made sure that he was happy." Emerald said as Roman leered at her staring her dead in her eyes as he chomped his cigar.  
"Look, woman. This is _your_ doing. You made sure to latch onto Jaune and make sure that he was the best. I was happy to let him join us and I'll take that shot ok? But now that he is here?! What the fuck are we supposed to do!?"  
"We could always get amnesty in Atlas. They don't extradite to others and they are one of the most powerful kingdoms in the world."  
"Jaune. Please. I _love_ you kid but come on! How the hell are we supposed to get amnesty from Atlas of all fucking places?!" Roman shouted as-  
"Like this." He said as he held up his scroll as-

"Atlas heir captured? Whitley Schnee is captured by radical Fang terrorists? General Ironwood is offer sustain financial reward to any hunter or independent group that leads to the rescue and safe return of the child…" Roman paused as he blinked owlishly as Jaune before a wide smile left his face.  
"Jaune I don't know if I ever told you this but I _love_ you kid."


	22. Finale Birds of a feather

**AN: OK! Here it is! The end of the story! The conclusion to the so far most popular fic I have ever done Branwen! We see the end of Jaune's and Qrow's journey a final fight on the tower and the fall out from it...**

* * *

Penny was making _excellent_ time to her friend!

"The Grimm attack has barley stopped me!" Penny said as she zoomed in on Jaune and Ciel's beacons. Friend Jaune was approaching the Beacon tower and friend Ciel was at the base of the tower. Ciel was sitting or staying at the base of the tower. Penny watcher her small blue dot sitting in one area on her radar.

 _Friend Ciel must have beaten the enemy that she was facing! Otherwise, there is no reason she would be sitting on the tower._ Penny thought as-

"Run heat scan," Penny said as she scanned Ciel's body she let out a small gasp Ciel was not cold, her body was radiating enough heat to prove that she was ok.

"Good. I was worried for a second. She is not answering her calls from me. I wonder if her communications systems are offline?" Penny asked as she ran forward. She ran forward as she saw the smoke of the tower the broken disintegrating bodies of Grimm surrounded her but as she got closer the sounds got quieter and quieter.

As Penny ran she saw that the battle had almost been won. The Grimm was all but eradicated, as she ran-

"Friend Ciel? Why are you not answering your communicator? You have your scroll on you, is there some kind of damage?" Penny asked as her optical sensors finally locked onto as she laid her sights on her friend.

"Ciel!" Penny shouted as she saw her! The new future mother of her best male human friends children was sitting at the base of the Beacon tower. Her body pushed against it in a resting stance. Ciel was cleary relaxing down as-

"Friend Ciel! What happened to you? You fell off the radar!" Penny said as she skipped forward her breath leaving her non-existent lungs, her facial expressions carefully planned and created to perfectly imitate human emotions and-

 _"Friend Ciel?_ Why do you not answer me? Are you injured?" Penny asked as she saw it. The first long lines of crimson filled the stone. She blinked twice as she stopped. Penny stopped ten feet before Ciel's resting form as she called out.

"Friend Ciel? Are you ok?" Penny asked as she saw that despite being in a clear resting stance Ciel was still? She did not move and-

"I..." Penny saw it. She saw it the second her optical sensors locked onto it. Ciel had a watermelon-sized _hole_ in her chest. It began at the front of her armor. The special Atlas battle plate that she had deployed capable of resisting almost all calibers of weapons was shattered allowing for a lone massive hole to appear in her center.

Ciel was dead. Penny blinked once, her eyes went wide as a loud _pained_ motor filled the air. Penny looked down at the dead teenager her dark eyes looked up blankly all light had long since fallen from them as for once something deep in Penny just _snapped._

* * *

 _"Goddammit!"_ Jaune said as he put his hands to Qrow's neck. His dad winced as Jaune pressed his hands to his father's side. Jaune pushed his aura into Qrow forcing him to take it as the two stood before the Beacon tower. Jaune had _barley_ spared Qrow's life on the lake. Jaune had intervened at the last second before Cinder had escaped.

"AH! Watch it, kid! What the hell!?" Qrow said as Jaune put his hands on his neck. Qrow winced as more blood leaked out of his spigot like flesh. Cinder had landed a devastating blow on him. And was currently off somewhere doing god knows what, as Jaune barley did his best to keep Qrow alive.

"You watch it! Don't move like that or you are going to die!" Jaune said as he finally! Stopped the bleeding. Jaune had managed to stop the bleeding but Qrow was still in bad shape. With the bare minimal sense of control that Jaune had over his semblance both him and Qrow were forced to half aura each.

Jaune and his dad looked up there was a _long_ way up to get to the top of the tower. There was some kind of orange lighting storm going on as Qrow sighed.

"Look. Kid. I know what you are going to say. You are going to stay that we have a job to do."

"We _need_ to get up there," Jaune said as Qrow facepalmed.

"Why did you have to get _that_ part of the Branwen genes? Why could n't you just get the part that allowed you to run away when things got tough and leave well enough alone?"

"I have been running my entire life dad. I won't run today. Not anymore. I don't really know what's going on but I won't let it happen." Jaune said as Qrow groaned. His blood flow was just recently stopped and there was little to no chance that the blood was going to be staunched if he did anything to agitate it.

And fighting the damn maiden was going to be just the worst thing for his own safety that he could do.

 _That or I could have tried to hit on that faunus woman in front of Azure. But that would have meant I would be under a half-ton of rock right now._ Qrow thought as Jaune gave him the look. The one that said I am going to go up there with or without you.

And I _expect_ you to make the right choice. Qrow knew that he could not say no. Not anymore, he had just met his kid again and it looked like there was not going to be a chance of reconnecting.

"Goddammit. You are _just_ like your mother you know?"

"I'm her son."

"And you are also mine! You are supposed to be selfish and greedy not self-sacrificing!"

"Well, I guess I have some good Arc genes in me right?"

"You got the damn mindset I'll tell you that much..."

"You know kid!? Sometimes I really fucking hate you!" Qrow said as Jaune offered his father an arm.

"Come on! Just take me and get up." Jaune said he _pulled_ Qrow up. Jaune winced as he pulled Qrow up onto the tower. The two of them had to take the hard way up the tower. Neither of them had been able to get up without some issues.

Free climbing the tower of Beacon while it was _crumbling_ had proven tricky. Qrow thought about flying but Jaune would be left behind and he had no idea if he could keep his wound closed during that time.

So after ten or fifteen minutes of terrible climbing, they had reached the top of the tower.

"So! Do you want to die before or after we do this?" Qrow asked as he looked out, he saw Cinder standing down in the center of the tower. She was not moving and did not seem to notice the two men that had just shambled up her to her domain.

"I don't want to die at all. Now let's just get this fight finished. I want to end this." Jaune said as Qrow nodded. The two men approached the woman as both of them smelled the faint smell of ozone in the air.

Cinder had powers and the brief explanation that Qrow had given Jaune meant that this fight was not going to be an easy one.

"I'll take her aura."

"I'll go for the kill."

"Good. Now, let's finish her."

Cinder Fall was enjoying her life. She had just become a full maiden, after defeating that troublesome bronze-skinned girl that had a truly troublesome semblance.

Cinder had killed the woman and now as enjoying the sight of a burning city and waiting to tie up two loose ends.

"If you are going to come out. Now would be the time." Cinder said as she turned, Jaune and Qrow had finally made it to the top of the tower.

She knew they were coming of course. The Grimm reported to her the enemies' progress and while she could have killed them on the climb she held back her wrath.

She had been slighted _twice_ by the Branwen men and that was two times too many. They had both affronted her twice and now she was going to put them down personally. They were little more than twin rabid dogs, biting the hand that once fed them and licking the hands that had forsaken them.

 _Men. They never learn, do they?_ Cinder thought as she waved her hand to Jaune and Qrow.

"Hello, gentlemen. Are you enjoying the sights? I think the city is going through a bit of aggressive landscaping do you?" Cinder asked as Jaune glared at her.

"We are here to stop you Cinder."

"Yeah, and I'm still a bit pissed that you took a swipe at me. I can't let you get away with that you know?" Qrow asked as Cinder sighed. She shook her head as she summoned twin obsidian daggers as she pointed them at the men.

"I don't want to be a bit of a downer but I have to ask. Which one of you wants to die _first?'_ CInder asked cocking her head at the men as Jaune and Qrow split up. Both of them picking a side, flanking Cinder on two ends as she let out a deep irritated sigh.

"Very well, if you don't want to give a woman an answer... I will _answer_." Cinder said as she flicked her hands. At one three more daggers materialized they flew at Jaune so fast he barely had time to block.

There was a clang of metal on metal the daggers impacted his body making him scream!

"AH!" Jaune hissed as his aura took the blow forcing him back as Qrow charged.

"Kid! Keep your aura up dammit!" Qrow said landing a slash on Cinder or attempting to. She blocked it with one hand. She stopped his attack with contemptuous ease.

"What!? How the hell?" Qrow asked as Cinder smirked. She held his attack as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me you though to me as nothing more than a helpless flower Qrow." She said before flicking her hand. Waves of orange lightning shot out of her palm forcing him back and almost making his thing bandage come undone in the process.

"Fuck!"

"Dad?!" Jaune lunged back in going for her ankles. Cinder paused briefly to shake her head.

"Really. Sweeping the feet with a sword is almost never a good idea." She said as she forced her hand down, she met the blade with four of hers causing a wave of sharp yellow sparks to fly out. She blocked Jaune's attack only allowing him the briefest respite to balk before she kicked him in his chin.

Jaune flew back as a crack of flesh on flesh filled the air. Cinder smirked as Jaune let out a scream of pain!  
"Oh did that hurt?" Cinder cooed as Jaune whimpered his aura flashing as she grinned.

"Kid?!"

"I'm ok! I'm ok! She's just stronger than she looks!" Jaune said standing back up as Cinder sighed.

"You both do know that I did not _just_ study how to shoot bolts of fire yes? I trained equally in both my maiden abilities and my physical ones."

"Was it too much to ask of you to pick one or the other?" Qrow said as she smirked waving her hand as more orang lighting pulsed through her body. Cackling and cracking like fiendish laughter as she grinned.

"A jack of all trades but master of none will inevitably beat a master of one. But if you master _all_ trades? Then you are truly unstoppable." Cinder said before launching a straight blast of orange death at him.

The man tucked barely avoiding being incinerated before shooting back. Cinder blocked the attack a mixture of her aura and power pushed the enemy back as she sighed.

She knew that she was going to win this fight but she honestly expected a better effort from the two of them.

"I _really_ expected more of you." Cinder said as Jaune dashed back in. He avoided the first daggers to fly at him sliding on the ground. Cinder struck down with a blade materialized out of seemingly nothingness. The blade struck down on the floor. Jaune twisted in a way that should not have been possible. Barley avoiding having his inside skewered by the pole.

Jaune swung up Cinder deflected his blade with one hand before

"AHHH!" Cinder screamed as Jaune threw dirt in her eyes. Cinder shouted falling back her eyes watering as Jaune tossed a handful of dirt dust and rocks right into them!

 _"Dirt!?_ Really!? You are reduced to throwing dirt!?" Cinder hissed as Jaune's blade came back. Swinging up and striking her in her chest. Cinder's aura flared as the blow landed. It was softer than Jaune would have liked but it served its purpose.

"Are you a child?!"

"No. But you are dead." Jaune said as a crack filled the air. Qrow landed three shots. His cannon fired hitting her once in the face and twice in her chest. Qrow double tapped her chest sending the woman falling back. Cinder screamed in pain her aura taking the blows her maiden power surging as Jaune lunged.

He corrected his stance using a move his aunt had taught him as the cleave.

"Dad!"

"On it!" Qrow said as he lunged forward Cinder still hissed her palm glowing orange as Jaune's blade connected to her back! Jaune lifted her off the floor his blade pushing her up just in time for Qrow to slam down into her neck! His scythe hit her recently exposed like and executioner's blade attempting to cut her head clean off!

Cinder took the blow and her neck snapped! There was an awful cracking sound before-

 _"ENOUGH_!" Cinder shouted as a pulse of energy burst out from her core! Ciner pushed both men back massive arcs of organ lighting arching wilding and cruelly in the air. Both men screamed as their auras were depleted and driven down to nothing.

"Fuck me"! Jaune hissed as he landed hard bouncing on the tower top like a stone on a lake. Jaune bounced three times hitting his head on something that made it crunch!

Jaune saw white as all the colors of the rainbow flashed before him as he groaned. Jaune stood up quick but-

 _Fit! Fit!_

"AHH!" Jaune screamed as three daggers hit his legs. Cinder launched three daggers at him his briefly aura less body taking the blows allowing them blades to land and _sink_ into him. Jaune screamed as metal cut flesh and bond and rooted him into the ground as Cinder staked him into his place.

"Kid!?" Qrow asked before a similar fate befell him. One dagger landing on his hand placing it down making him unable to move it!

"Fuck off!" Qrow hissed blood falling as his other side took a hit embedding a dagger in his foot. As soon as both where immobilized Cinder backed off.

She _sensed_ Jaune's semblance landing out probing tendrils questions for fresh aura to resupply their own. Cinder stepped back off of his reach not letting him deplete her already trained reserves as she took a deep breath and smoothed out her dress. She cleaned up her face and outfit as-

"Now. That was _rude."_ The true maiden said as she looked at the soon to be immolated men with competent. She conjured up twin balls of fire as she looked down at the men.

"Now that I have your attention! Please do tell me as I ask _again!"_ Cinder hissed as more fire burst from her eyes. Her body taking up a demonic orange glow as she licked her lips.

"Now tell me. Which one of you wants to die _first?'_ She asked as she began to grin at the helpless opponents who dared defy her will.

* * *

"So! I just gotta say... for a trainee of Beacon you... you kind of _suck_." Mercury said as he whipped his hands, his blood-stained boot was going ot need some cleaning and-

"Go! Fuck yourself"! Yang spat as Emerald sighed. Finding the blonde alone was easy enough but finding her so close to the tower? Well you can't say that miracles never happen now can you? Mercury shrugged as the dying bleeding out huntress to be or not to be kicked up a bit before he punched her in the head. Making her scream as even more blood flew from her lips.

"That is some big talk from someone that is about to die you know? I wonder what you would have said if you were going to live to see another day?" Emerald asked as she drew her sickle. The fight with Yang had been about as one-sided as possible.

It was like a raging bull attempting to beat down twin matadors while it was blinded and never pointed in the right direction. Sure Yang _could_ do some damage if she managed to hit either of the two but that was just it. She had to actually _hit_ them first.

And so far? Yang had managed to hit nothing but air. Her hair was no longer the same blonde but cut and frayed burned and with a nice healthy coating of her own blood to cover it. Giving it that nice crimson coloring.

'Fuck you!" Yang said as Emerald sighed.

"You know you really need to work on that temper. I hope that-"

Yang spat on her face. One eye bruised and swollen so bad it simply refused to open. The other eye a dark black color and-

"Ah!? You fucking bitch! That was my hair!" Emerald hissed as a long line of bloody phlegm hit her hair as Mercy chuckled.

"Ouch babe. You got to do better than that, and you? You might have bitten off way more than you can chew." Mercury said as Emerald hissed drawing back her blade and slicing down on Yang's face. There was a scream as fresh blood splattered the woman as Yang fell to the floor.

"AHH! My face?!"

"That is what you get! You are already going to lose the hand of yours, now you get to lose an eye with it." Emerald hissed spitting on the young teen before kicking her in her face. Sending her flying back as Mercury shook his head.

"So you want to kill her or me?" Mercury asked as he kicked out twice readying to end the buxom blonde before soon.

 _A damn shame too. She is cute. Nice tits, good curved and that face? Not bad, she even has decent legs. Not Emerald good but something. But that ass needs more work._ Merc thought as he raised a boot to the downed woman and-

It was only years of training that saved his life. A red portal opened in front of him. Above of Yang as a black figure blurred out.

"Yang?! Get away from her!" Raven shouted as she appeared her blade flashing out as she-

"Mom?" Yang asked as she hacked up blood her body shook and-

"Yang!? Leave! Now! Both of you leave now and I will not pursue!" Raven shouted as her eyes flashed with fire-

"Is that?!"

"Looks like it, fuck me fine! Take your kid and get the hell out." Raven left without a word jumping through the portal without another word as Mercury sighed.

"Finally now lets fucking get out of here and-

 _"No_. I don't think you are going to be leaving this alley in one piece." A voice asked a woman appeared, with silver eyes smiling oddly as she cocked her head.

"Who the fuck are you?" Mercury asked before he paused, a blur of white roses flashed as-

"GAH! What the fuck did you do!?" He hissed his aura flashed his legs blurred and fell cut in two before there was a sound of metal cutting flesh.

 _Fit!_ A blade punctured the back of his chest as the woman stabbed him clean through.

"Mercury?! You bitch!"

"Don't worry you will join him soon! And just so you know... what you have done to my daughter is the same as bullying. And I _hate_ bullies."

The woman said as she blinked out of existence before appeared behind Emerald as metal cut flesh.

* * *

"Well if you don't want to pick? Then _I'll_ do it. Really now! I thought it was the men that complain that women never know what to pick when going out and here you two are not able to decide who dies first? You two are _really_ terrible with women." Cinder said as she looked down at Qrow.

"I think the father will be first. You are the oldest and age before beauty as they say."

"Fuck off!"

"Get away from my dad!"

"Your turn will come soon enough Jaune. But first? Tell me Qrow do you reject rejecting my offer? If you had just listened to me? And joining me both you and your son could be perfectly fine. But you chose to be stubborn and well? Look at where it has gotten you." Cinder said as Qrow groaned.

'Even if I would have joined you I would have just been a damn pawn to your boss."

"Ah yes, but do tell me what is better? To be a living pawn or?" Cinder asked as she flexed her fingers. Three of the blades in Qrow exploded into fiery chunks.

"Dad?!"

"Fuck!" Qrow hissed one of his legs torn to meaty ribbons above the knee as-

"I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you, you ass!"

"Ah Jaune that is no way to talk to a lady!" Cinder smirked as QRow screamed in pain as he looked at his bloodied leg.

"You bitch!"

"Qrow! Don't tell me I need to take out that tongue of yours? It was your son's _only_ redeeming feature I wonder if yours is as good?'

'Fuck you-" Qrow never finished that sentence in second flickering flaming scimitar descended nad easily took his head free off of his shoulders.'

"NO!" Jaune screamed as his dad's head was cut clean off his body. Cinder decapitated him as she sighed. There was a massive fountain of blood behind her. The thick red spray fell over Cinder covering her in the lifeblood of Qrow as the body slumped to the floor and his head landed with a hard _thud!_ As it rolled behind her, coming to a stop facing Jaune as Cinder sighed.

"There we go! No more talking! So much better now don't you think?" Cinder asked as Jaune felt the first hot angry tears leave his face.

"Dad!? _Dad!?_ NO!" Jaune shouted as Qrow's head hit the floor it looked up at him almost shocked his eyes still blinking as he began to mouth something. Jaune could not make it out as in that second Cinder chose to make the knives in his leg explode. Effectively shredding Jaune's left leg at the knee level. Turning it into something that looked like red swiss cheese.

"FUCK!" Jaune screamed as fiery agony shot up his body as Cinder smirked. she stalked to be wounded maybe even mortally injured boy. Jaune screamed in pain as she sauntered over to him.

"Fuck you! That was my dad! I'll kill you!"

"You know Jaune, somehow I doubt that very much. You are a failure and a coward. Your father was a failure and a coward the only redeeming features you have is your suicidal need for redemption." Cinder said lifting Jaune up by his head as one palm blazed in heat.

"I am going to burn you into a crisp and scatter your ashes over Vale. No one will ever know what happened to you and-'

There was a flash of green below them. A single lone green laser shot up from the floor as Cinder paused.

"What the hell?" She asked as several more lasers shot up. Six green beams of iridescent energy shot up out of the floor and hit her hard.

Cinder screamed in pain Jaune's semblance activated with a vengeance taking as much of her aura as possible to keep Jaune from bleeding to death, Cinder took six beams to her flesh. Her body burning and smoking as she fell back.

"Who dares!?"

"I do _not_ like you." A calm voice said as Penny appeared below them. Her swords glittering a hard look in her eyes. Jaune had never seen Penny with _that_ look before.

"Penny!?"

"Friend Jaune... I am sorry I am late... I... I had to process something that I did not know how to."

"You will never _process_ anything again! You piece of tin!" Cinder hissed as-

"I do not like you. You are _not_ my friend." Penny said as all her swords burst at once. Cinder screamed as she was struck by six more beams of light. She screamed in pain sending a lancing bolt of energy at Penny.

Penny took the hit her servos shook and bent as she bent her legs. Penny glared at Cinder as-

"Component check. Power level over three hundred percent."

"What? What did you say you piece of scrap?"

" _Redirecting power_. Please never breathe again." Penny said as several massive beams shot into Cinder. Each one took a melon-sized hole out of the maiden. She gasped in pain her body shaking spasming as it was riddled like a block of cheese, then

"Die." Jaune hissed as he came from behind. One leg torn to shreds the other bleeding as he drove his blade through her heart. Cinder gasped as Jaune sliced deep into her carving her heart from her chest. Cinder screamed in pain as Jaune's blade cut her heart in two!

"Impossible! You... you should not be able to do this..."

"That was for my father." Jaune hissed as Cinder's eyes flashed orange once more bego she took her least.

"You are _nothing_."

"Tell me Cinder would you rather be a living nothing or dead something?" Jaune asked as she fell-

 _Fit!_ Penny shot her in her head as the woman's forehead burst into a small shower of blood flesh and grey matter.

"That was for Ciel.."

It was not a warm day.

 _"Penny! What are you doing!? What are you doing here!? I told you to not be here!"_

 _"I'm sorry friend Ciel! I forgot I was in your quarters again!"_

 _"You forgot!? What is Jaune going to say when we are late for training again!?"_

 _"Probably that he is apologizing for being late himself and not to tell Winter about it?"_

 _"I! That is not the correct answer Penny! Being late is not allowed so long as I am alive!"_

"Penny." Jaune finally said as the android snapped back to face him.

"Friend Jaune? You are here early." Penny said as she kneeled down at a small tombstone.

The small well-kept tombstone had the words Soleil in it written in bright emboldened lettering as she kneeled over.

Ciel's grave was in immaculate condition, the results of having a twenty-four-seven caretaker that refused to let it fall to misuse.

Ciel's' death had affected the android and ever since the successful defense on Beacon Penny had been reassigned and put on permanent leave to watch over the grave of her best friend.

"Yeah... I got out of class early and I just wanted to come and say hi." Jaune said weakly. Jaune had just left his father's grave, he had never expected the Arc's of all people to afford the funeral cost. But apparently Qrow was _family_ and he had allowed a new generation of Arc's to be born even if Jaune would stubbornly keep the Branwen last name he had at least found a new family.

"She did not have a family. Not really, she might as well have been an orphan for all the good they did for her." Penny said her recording paused there was a low boom of thunder in the back as the dreary grey sky threatened to rain. The heavens threatened to let loose on the ground as Jaune sighed.

'I thought she would like these, she never liked the soft things she said they made her look too girly or something.' Jaune said putting down a small bouquet of blue flowers as penny nodded.

'I think she would have accepted them coming from you. She would have accepted anything had it come from you. She loved you with all her heart. Even if she would not show it. She truly did love you." Penny said as Jaune knelt down, his red eyes glowed a bit less.

After the battle, Jaune had to have most of his right let replaced. He lost his leg from the kneecap up. And he had to get a large about of cybernetic implants into his leg to make sure that he could walk let alone continue to hunt.

 _He was lucky. Yang lost an eye and an arm. She was almost let go from sheer injuries only her desire to hunt and Summer's testimony allowed her to stay._

"Penny... why are you still here?" Jaune said his Beacon uniform dripping as the first bit of raindrops falling on his shirt.

"What do you mean? I am needed here." Penny said as-

"Penny... Ciel would not want you to be here. She would want you to be out there and helping people. Saving the world."

" _I_ do not want to do that. I want to sit by friend Ciel until she tells me to leave."

"Penny she is not-"

"She is not going to tell me to leave... I know that friend Jaune. I know she is dead and will never come back. My time with her is at an end and I..." That sound came back to the sound of a machine's motor whirring filled the air. Penny clenched her fingers as she hiccuped.

 _I thought she would get that fixed?_ Jaune thought as the loy _pit, pat_ of rain began to fall. Covering the terrain in a small drizzle as Penny hiccuped roughly. Her body shaking as she clenched and unclenched her fists.

"I... friend Jaune may I ask you something?"

"Anything. Just ask."

"I _killed_ Cinder... I helped her death, I avenged Ciel but... but it does not feel good... I have been doing the simulations and after several hundred thousand I have come to the _decisive_ conclusion I would have spared Cinder's life and even given my own along with others in one _hundred_ percent of scenarios if it would just mean that friend Ciel would be alive today."

Penny said the whirring sound coming from her dead doubled in power as Jaune heard her sniffle.

"Penny-"

"It _hurts_ Jaune... I know I can not feel pain but it hurts here... in my central reactor, it hurts when I think that she can not be here with me today. That she can not be with _you_ the person she would want to be with more than anyone else even me!"

 _The person allowed her to carry a child. I... I have still chosen not to tell you that she was pregnant. In all my scenarios that has just lead to more grief on your end. As such I will keep that till your death. I wonder what your kids would be called..._ Penny thought ideally as she paused. She had not thought of the never born for some time she did not like to waste computation power on it.

Too many scenarios that did not make sense and many more that did and would never come true. Not now as Ciel lay decomposing in the earth. Or well she was _not_ decomposing naturally. Penny would be damned if her best friend was reduced to something as basic as worm food. She had sterilized her body making it unappealing to all but the most basic microorganisms and even now Ciel would look as beautiful as the day she was buried.

 _Almost like she is sleeping… I hope this may prove to be the case and she just needs to wake up._

 _Pit, pat._ The rain intensified as more thunder boomed as Jaune put an arm around her shoulders.

"Penny it's going to be ok."

"When!? When is it going to be ok!? When is it going to stop hurting!?"

"It's not... it hurts to lose someone you love and that's just part of being a human. You have to hurt."

"If this is being human then I would rather not be one." Penny hissed as she sighed.

"So have you decided? Ruby or Blake? Who are you going to take on a date?" Jaune blushed as he coughed once.

"I... I don't know I'll decide tomorrow." Jaune said as despite herself Penny forced a smile on her lips as more water fell from the sky.

"You should know to not keep a girl waiting Jaune... Ciel would have chewed you out for that."

"Yeah, she would have. She would have let me have it... Penny take care of yourself. For me. Ok?" Jaune asked as she nodded as he left. Jaune left Penny alone as she cuddled up bringing her knees to her chest as she felt the familiar pain in her reactor start up again this time worse droning thudding as she gulped.

"I will friend Jaune I will."

 _"Penny! What did I say about touching my stuff!?"_

* * *

 **AN: And there it is! The finale to Branwen! I know that it is a _bit_ dark and moody but that was the end that I had all the way since the fourth chapter! I had this end going for a while and yeah! Jaune is left to pick between Blake and Ruby as a romance option Ciel is dead in the ground along with Qrow and Cinder. Both adults with issues are gone Qrow _did_ come back for Jaune and Cinder did become a maiden so in the end, I guess everyone wins? Well except for Penny and I know! This can be a lot of a downer but don't you worry! For in a few hours there will be a much _lighter_ fic coming out as _Dead like Roses_ makes its appearance! And a new _dark_ harem comedy for Jaune starts! Not untill then? The _finale_ for R poll... Enjoy...**

* * *

 **R pool finale. _A new start._**

"So I just have to say I never thought I was going to die today!" Roman said as he popped outputting some fire down a hallway. An explosion rocked the hall as-

 _Whack!_

 _You are not going to die today you big dummy. You are going to be fine ok?_ Neo asked as she sat next to him. Her assault rifle loaded as Roman sighed. Next to Neo was their target, Whitley Schnee the one they were being paid more money than god to rescue alive and safe.

Whitley was shaking his body trembled as-

"We are going to die!" He shouted as Roman sighed. They were next to a window that was blown out a long time ago by weapons fire. Fighting out of the abandoned skyscraper was not easy but they had managed to do so. As they looked out the broken window there was a massive _boom!_ From below as the floor began to sink.

"What was that?!"

"That was Jaune," Roman said as he smirked.

"Jaune!? What are you doing!?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune looked back. The bullet hit Blake in her side Ren was hit in his shoulder twin shots both landed as a bullhead dropped behind him. The frigid Atlas wind blew past him as-

"Jaune! We have to go!" Emerald shouted as a rope was tossed down, the bullhead flew down as Jaune jumped on.

 _"JAUNE!_ This is not you! You don't want to do this!" Pyrrha shouted her husband stood on the bullhead that vile brown-skinned temptress that had stolen him looked down her eyes red as blood and-

 _I'll kill you! Jaune is mine! He belongs to me! How dare you touch him!?_

"Pyrrha... you don't know the first thing about me... not anymore."

"What!? I am your wife! I love you! Your kids love you I know everything about you! You love me!"

"You are right... I do love you but I love _this_ more." Jaune said as he raised his rifle aiming it right to Pyrrha's head and pulled the trigger...

* * *

 _"Dad!_ Can I have another juice box?" A small boy with blue eyes almost tan hair and brown skin asked. Jaune looked over to him the sound of smooth ocean waves and a tropical breeze washed over him as Jaune looked down. He lowered his sunglasses that Roman had bought him as a I'm glad your ass did not get me killed now stay the fuck away from me and my island thing as Jaune sighed.

"Sure Peridot. Just make sure to tell your mom I told you that it was ok." Jaune said as his three-year-old son nodded. The oldest of his _new_ children walked off as-

"You know that he gets hyper when you give him more than two right?" Emerald asked leaning over to kiss Jaune on his forehead. She kissed her love on his head making him blush. The damn near supermodel learned over Jaune. Her body filled out her bright crimson bikini well. Jaune smiled as his new wife who knew Roman was a minister? Leaned over him snuggling with him on the chair on the island off the coast of Vacuo. After the raid, some diplomatic red tape all of them had a clean slate a pardon and now? A new tropical life. The two had three children and honestly? Jaune _did_ feel some guilt about leaving his other kids behind but this? A life of freedom of choice where he could be _more_ than just a househusband? That was something that anything was worth paying for.

"So you happy mister daddy of three?" Em asked teasing.

"I have _never_ been happier."


End file.
